Lady of Slaughter
by lincbink
Summary: When rumors of a new Goa'uld surface, the Tok'ra secretly request Sam Carter's help, Sam agrees but only if the rest of SG1 are not involved.
1. Chapter 1

Alas Stargate is not mine. I only write because I love the show and hope my story will do the series justice.

If I was to classify this I would put it down as a TEAM FIC.

ENJOY!

**LADY OF SLAUGHTER**

"Damn it, Carter! Hurry it up!" Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG-1, ducked as an energy blast almost took his head off. Swearing loudly, he fired his P-90 at the Jaffa that was barring down on his 2IC.

Pushing herself up from the wet grass of P87-251, Major Samantha Carter bit back a smart-ass comment and began running again toward the active Stargate not far away. Another energy blast from a staff weapon hit the ground near her feet causing her to jump sideways and stumble slightly, but she regained her momentum quickly and made it the last few feet to the stairs leading to the event horizon and home. She glanced up to see one furious Colonel Jack O'Neill standing inches from the event horizon firing his P-90 into the Jaffa warriors baring down on them and inwardly cringed at what she knew was waiting on the other side of the wormhole. She ran the last few feet to the gate and jumped through at the same time as the Colonel.

The unyielding metal of the ramp and the deafening noise of the gate room greeted them as they both hit the hard surface with a muted thud.

Sam rolled a couple of feet and just laid there, eyes closed a moment, trying to get the breath that had been knocked out of her back into her lungs. She heard the sound of the metal iris closing over the gate and was finally able to breath again. Opening her eyes she found herself looking up into the face of one pissed off CO. She resisted the urge to simply close her eyes and block out the furious visage looming over her and instead looked steadily up at Colonel O'Neill waiting for the onslaught to begin. He did not disappoint her.

"What the hell was that, Major!", he yelled while gesturing toward the gate and in effect the planet they had just come from.

"I screwed up, sir", she said as calmly as she could, but she could feel a spark anger already building inside of her.

"Well that is the understatement of the year!", he yelled again. Sam flinched at the biting sarcasm in his voice. "Would you like to come up with a more comprehensive answer than that or should I just leave it as you're a screw up!"

Okay, that was it. Suddenly all the fears and worries that had plagued her all week disappeared and Sam saw red. "You are right. Sir", she said her tone caustic as she picked herself up off the ramp and faced him squarely. " I _should_ have said the next time you come up behind me like that I will kick your ass instead of just knocking it to the ground!"

The entire gate room went silent as her words echoed off the concrete walls, but she was oblivious to it and continued without regard to those around her. "And to tell the truth, no I would not like to give you a more comprehensive answer because anything beyond 'See Dick run.' Would send you into a intellectual coma!" Then she did something that "the perfect soldier" Major Samantha Carter would never do…she flipped him off. Glaring at her commanding officer she stalked past him and out of the gate room.

Jack stood there practically shaking in fury staring at the doorway she had just stalked through then did the only thing he could think to do. "CARTER!" Jack bellowed and turned to follow her.

Daniel Jackson, the team's linguist, quickly stepped toward him to head him off, but backed up at the look of rage on his friend's face. He had no idea what had happened with Sam and Jack back on the planet, but it must have been something extremely serious to cause Sam to effectively destroy her career with her actions moments ago. He watched as Jack exited the gate room fury in every step he took. Daniel looked at Teal'c to see if the Jaffa had any insight into what just happened. But the stoic warrior was paying attention to the door that Jack had just left through a look of concern on his dark features.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was pissed! No. He was beyond pissed! He could have her brought up on a myriad of charges for that display of hers just now, maybe even court marshaled. He ignored the nagging 'something is wrong, this is not like her' thought that kept intruding in on his fury filled pursuit of the Major. She had been insubordinate! No! She had gone way beyond that. She had flipped him off!!

He grabbed his cap off his head and ran his fingers roughly through his hair in frustration. Had she completely lost her mind! Slapping his cap against his thigh he stopped to get his anger under control. There had to be a logical explanation for her actions. Everything had been fine before they had left on the mission and other than being a bit preoccupied this last week Carter had acted like she normally did. Professional.

Granted his behavior off-world had been a bit…unprofessional, but nothing warranting her behavior moments before.

Taking a deep calming breath he walked through the mission in his mind.

As usual what had started as a "walk in the park" had become a huge mess.

The event horizon of the wormhole disengaged and Jack had done a quick survey of the surrounding area. The Stargate stood in the middle of a huge meadow of wild flowers. As if on cue, Daniel began to sneeze as he made his way past him and down to the base of the stairs. Jack followed the archeologist down the stairs and stopped next to Teal'c too see the Jaffa scanning the area looking for any threats.

"The area is clear, O'Neill."

Jack nodded to him and turned to Carter.

Sam made her way over to the DHD confirming what the MALP had seen earlier.

"The DHD is in good shape, sir. We will have no problem dialing out." She said her voice crisp and professional as she looked the device over.

Sam looked up as Daniel sneezed again and smiled at him. Despite allergy medication from earth, alien pollen tended to penetrate the drugs and sent the young man into sneezing fits. Daniel returned her smile and walked past her toward the reason they were there.

A huge monolith of highly polished black stone stood a few feet from the DHD. Daniel walked up to it and ran his fingers lightly over the text that covered it. Teal'c walked up behind him and gazed at the stone.

"Do recognize any of these symbols, Teal'c?"

"I do not, Daniel Jackson. I have seen this writing before."

"Okay." He pulled his video camera from his pack and began filming the symbols and making vocal observations as he recorded them.

Jack made his way down the remaining steps from the Stargate and walked toward Carter. "Okay kids, while you two check out the big rock here.."

"Artifact, Jack!" Daniel barked.

"It is an artifact, O'Neill." Teal'c said at the same time.

"Whatever! Carter and I are gonna have a quick look around." He turned toward his second in command and waved her over. "Come on, let's check out the forest to the east." Sam grabbed her pack from the base of the DHD and began heading toward the forest. "Daniel," Jack looked back at the linguist engrossed in the stone before him. "You have two hours and then we are out of here. Got it?"

He heard him mumble something to him in response. "Daniel?"

"I will insure Daniel Jackson is finished in the time allotted."

"Thank you, Teal'c." Jack replied. With a frown at Daniel, he turned and followed Carter toward the forest.

Daniel glanced up at his departing teammates with a frown. "Teal'c, have you noticed anything odd about Sam this week?"

Teal'c frowned slightly at Daniel's question. "Indeed, I have Daniel Jackson. She has seemed very preoccupied as of late. Perhaps she is working on a new project?"

"Maybe…" He shook his head and turned his attention back to the monolith before him. "I'll catch her when we get back and talk to her. It's probably nothing."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam heard Jack muttering to himself about geeks and their toys as he fell in step beside her. She smiled to herself as he continued to grumble. Jack was the most irascible man she had ever met. Which was saying something since her father was a retired general and was constantly up in arms about something.

All things considered, she really did enjoy working with Colonel O'Neill. Life was never dull with him around. She resisted the urge to sigh as she watched him covertly and tried to ignore the sadness that was creeping into her. She knew the next few hours were going to be hell and she was not looking forward to them one bit.

The walk toward the forest was for all intents and purposes an easy-going one. The MALP showed no inhabitants with-in ten miles of the Stargate, however, the two soldiers kept an eye on the surrounding area for good measure.

Jack glanced over at his 2IC as she scanned a nearby grove of trees with one of her many doohickies. A professional through and through, Sam Carter was an amazing woman. Strong, capable and almost scary intelligent, she was someone he genuinely admired. Of course the fact that she was strikingly beautiful did not hurt one bit either. He watched as she started walking into the grove and called out to her.

"Uh, Major….this is not a nature hike…..we are checking the perimeter only."

"Yes, sir…" she responded, but kept walking into the grove of trees.

O'Neill frowned as she kept going. "Carter." He started after her when she ignored him. "Get back here now. That's an order." Jack barked at her when she still did not stop. A moment later he was surprised when he heard a faint "No, sir" float back to him as she disappeared into the trees.

To say he was irritated was an understatement. He stalked after her and entered the grove. "She had better have one hell of reason for disobeying a direct order." He grumbled as he pushed his way through the thick foliage.

The trees broke and he found her in a small clearing near what looked to be another monolith, but this one was different. Forgetting his irritation at the Major he stepped closer and saw little lights blinking over the surface. Even closer inspection showed writing in and around the lights. It looked familiar to him…ah…it was ancient. The same language he learned when he was stuck in the god awful time loop a few years ago. His lips quirked as a memory of a very responsive Major slipped through his mind, but he shook it off quickly. This was not the time and place for that type of personal musings.

Speaking of said Major. Carter was standing in front of monolith studying the patterns of the lights as they blinked and scribbling away on her notepad. She was so intent on what she was doing that she seemed oblivious to him.

She was as bad as Daniel sometimes.

Unable to resist a little mischief, he walked up behind her, leaned forward slowly over her shoulder and took a deep breath….

"Carter!"

Now hindsight being 20/20 and all, he should have realized that startling a trained combat soldier was a bad idea, however this did not occur to him until he was flat on his back, holding his hand over a blackening eye and looking into the face of a very pissed off 2IC.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Have lost your damn mind! I could have really hurt you." She yelled loudly.

"Watch you mouth, Major. You bordering close to insubordination." Jack snapped back immediately at her outburst.

She glared at him a moment as if considering something then without another moment's hesitation told him to 'bite her'.

"What?" He looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"_Bite me_, Colonel! " She said firmly and mockingly added a salute to her words. She then turned on her heel and stalked back into the woods toward the Stargate.

There were not many times in Jack's life that he had been struck speechless, but Carter had effective shut him up…..for all of five seconds.

"Carter!" he roared.

Practically launching up from the ground he was unprepared for the dizziness that caught him and made him stand still so the world could quit moving. Obviously he had hit the ground a lot harder than he thought. Swearing vehemently he began walking slowly after his 2IC.

It took only a few minutes to clear the woods…and walk into the active end of a Jaffa's staff weapon.

Apparently, the MALP had missed something.

"Well, crap." He studied the Jaffa warrior pointing the weapon at him and slowly began lowering his p-90 to the ground. He was about to drop it when the sound of gunfire erupted behind him and the Jaffa dropped to the ground dead. Carter stalked out of the woods toward him.

Looking toward the gate he grabbed his radio to tell Daniel to dial up the gate. However he saw it was unnecessary. Having heard the gunfire a moment before, the young man was already running toward the DHD while Teal'c scanned the area for more Jaffa.

Ignoring the dead Jaffa at his feet and the fact that Sam had just saved his ass. He sent a glare at her as she came to stand next to him. She did not look the least bit contrite for her earlier actions and even glared back at him.

"Major", he said through gritted teeth, " if you ever mouth off at me like that again...", He never got to finish his statement as another blast of energy hit the ground beside them.

"Shit! Move it Carter! Back to the gate."

She did not hesitate and began running back toward the gate. As they ran the kawoosh of the event horizon sounded, signaling the way home. Teal'c and Daniel began laying down cover fire enabling he and Carter to concentrate on running instead of shooting. He leapt onto the stairs leading to the Stargate and turned to see Carter hit the ground when a blast knocked her from her feet. His stomach turned as he saw a Jaffa bearing down on her position and fired his weapon to give her time to get up.

"Damn it, Carter. Hurry up!" He shouted.

She lifted her head and glared daggers at him, but got up and began running again. Soon she cleared the event horizon and he was right on her tail.

Now standing in the concrete halls of the SGC, he was no closer to understanding what had happened back on the planet. Granted he should not have snuck up on her, but even so her actions were out of line and out of character for his 2IC.

Completely confused by her actions he shook off the memory of the mission and purposefully headed toward the locker rooms and his insubordinate 2IC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam slammed the locker door closed and leaned against it trying to calm the adrenaline rush she was experiencing.

She had done it. She despised herself for it, but she had done it.

If that little display did not get her kick out of the military then nothing would. She closed her eyes against the pounding in her head and rubbed her temples trying to make it recede.

It did not work.

Ever since Anise of the Tokra had caught her in her lab a week ago, the pounding in her head had been slowing building.

Anise was on base assisting with a project that Dr. Lee had been working on for the last several days.

Sam had not seen her and had not planned too. It was Anise that initiated the contact when the Tokra had sought her out in her lab.

The Tokra needed her assistance, Anise had said, or more to the point Jolinar's. Jolinar was a symbiote that had taken over Samantha's body while trying to escape a goa'uld assassin. Jolinar had saved Sam's life later on at the forfeit of her own. However Jolinar's memories were still hidden in her mind.

According to Anise those memories were essential to retrieving a powerful device that was now in the hands of a rising system lord named Sekhmet. The only two who knew what it looked like or how to work it were Jolinar and Marteuf. Marteuf was dead. That left only Sam with Jolinar's memories to find it.

"_We need your assistance, Major Carter." _Anise had said after updating her on the problem.

"I understand that, but you have to realize that Jolinar's memories are not as reliable as you may think. I can't just access them on a whim." Sam explained.

"_It is imperative that you try. If Sekhmet should discover how to use the device, it would do much damage to our cause and to the cause of the Tauri."_

"Look, I will do my best to access the memories and then I am sure General Hammond will be more than willing to let SG-1 retrieve it…."

"_I am sorry, Major Carter, but your team cannot assist you in this endeavor. It can only be you_."

"That is not possible. I work with a team Anise."

"_Please do not dismiss this until you hear all of what I must tell you." _Anise said earnestly.

As Anise proceeded to tell Sam of this new go'uld, she felt her stomach turn in revulsion at the atrocities it had committed. She also began to understand why she must go alone.

Her team could not come.

The next hour was spent formulating a plan and then meeting with General Hammond. At first he was adamant about Sam going alone, but soon came to realize that it was the only way. Still the idea of one his officers going it alone did not sit well with him nor did the route she had to take to get there.

The first part of the plan should have been easy. She had to get kicked out of the military. This was not a hard thing to do, the hard would be to make sure her team would not pursue her after the fact. That would not be easy.

Next, she would be trained and then go undercover working for the Tokra.

Then, she would go after Sekhmet.

No one could know. These parameters had been her decision. After hearing the specifics of the mission, she realized that the rest of her team would do everything they could to prevent it. Not even her father would be informed of it until it was too late to interfere.

In truth, if it were possible she would not do it either, but Anise had been correct….only Samantha Carter could pull this one off.

BAM!

Sam was yanked from her memories when the door to the locker room slammed open and her CO stalked in.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, Major!" For all his trying to calm down on his way here, once his saw his 2IC standing there all of Jack's anger boiled over again.

Sam looked at the angry face of her commanding officer and steeled herself against the fight she knew was to come. 'OK, Sam you've come this far….just finish it.' She struggled to meet the Colonel's glare without flinching. It was not easy. Colonel Jack O'Neill was a force to be reckoned with on a good day and right now he was not having good day. 'You can do this…….' She returned his glare 'You can do this……' She resisted the urge to just blurt out the truth. 'You have no choice……'

She could tell he was fighting with his temper, working out a way to be reasonable and she appreciated it, but if she was going to do this she had to keep him mad…..very mad.

Intensifying her glare she put as much disrespect as she could into her voice and words.

"If I had, sir would you understand me better?" She cringed inside at her words hating herself for using them, hating the almost undetectable pain in his eyes, but she had no choice.

She had to push him past their friendship, past any feelings he had or once had for her. He had to request, no demand, her dismissal. At the very least demand her resignation. She had to make him so angry that he would not try to find her once she left the mountain.

"No? Well let me speak slowly so you will." Jack's body stiffened at her condescending tone. "I have an offer to work at Area 51. I will be contract labor…civilian. No more military bull shit to deal with, no more "Carter, move your ass", no more blank stares when I try to explain my "doohickies". No more miracles to perform and hell, if it does not work out there, I'll just wait for the NID to come knocking. That would be exciting!" Sam almost choked when those words came out. 'Where the hell did that come from?'. Sam thought.

Referencing Jack's undercover sting of the NID had not been a good thing to say and she could tell from his expression that he had caught it too. She needed to redirect fast!

"Carter, what the hell does the NID have…."

"Nothing." She cut him off quickly "Look, as a civilian I can have a life. No more Jaffa trying to blow my head off. No more alien parasites digging inside my mind. I can have a relationship that isn't constantly be undermined by my secret double life!"

Crap, it wasn't working. He was shaking his head at her. She could tell he was turning her earlier words over in his mind.

"Hell, I might even get laid every once in a while!" She blurted out.

That did it.

Jack looked up at her with an intensity that took her breath away. "Sam, as civilian, you could do all that here at the SGC as well."

He was serious. She almost gave in. Almost said to hell with the world, to the universe. She could become a civilian and live the rest of her life with him. She had considered it before.

Unfortunately she would never be able to look that person in the mirror everyday and if the Sekhmet got the weapon there would be no life to live.

Without breaking eye contact or letting the struggle inside her show she simply and unemotionally destroyed the hope she saw only moments before. "There is no one at the SGC I wish to do any of that with, Sir."

Of all the lies she would have to force out in this nightmare telling Jack O'Neill that had been the worst one.

For a fleeting moment she saw the pain her words had inflicted, then nothing. His entire expression showed nothing, which told her everything. She had done it.

"Well then, don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, Doctor Carter." The doctor sounded like something foul he wanted to spit out. He walked to the locker room door and roughly pulled it open. "You have one hour to have your resignation on Hammond's desk. Otherwise I will kick you out of here myself."

'Okay, Sam finish this.' Fighting back tears she put as much distain in her voice as possible. "Whatever you say, Jack."

He froze in the doorway…"Only my friends call me Jack." He replied icily.

His words hit a nerve and Sam had no problem sounding angry as she responded. "Then I guess that is why I never got past calling you, Sir."

He did not move for a moment then slowly walked out. "One hour, Doctor."

The imperceptible click of the closing door signified that the final nail had been hit and her coffin was now nailed shut. There would be no going back now.

Sam leaned back against her locker and slid to the floor. Bringing her knees to her chest, she laid her head against them and let the tears silently fall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thirty minutes later the walls of the SGC shook with the volume of General Hammond's voice. Sam stood at attention in the General's office getting the chewing out of her life.

Jack, as her CO, was required to stand in and listen to her reprimand. He stood behind her leaning against the wall saying nothing. He had no desire to be there, but knew this was another necessary evil he had to endure. His mind still whirled at her words back in the locker room. She had all but said he was the reason she was leaving the military, but despite her words he knew that she loved her job here at the SGC. So much of what she had said made no sense. And what was with that crack about the NID? He stared intently at the back of his soon to be ex 2IC.

"And furthermore, Major, your actions on PX3-752 and in the gate room were inexcusable. I am within my rights to throw your resignation out of the door and court marshal you instead!" General Hammond hollered.

Although Sam knew this reaming out was for the benefit of the Colonel and the SGC at large she was pretty sure that the General was pissed at her for the way she had played her part. Being insubordinate was definitely part of it. Flipping off her CO in front of everyone had not been. That she had improvised. And of course the General had no idea what was said in the locker room. Those words she would take to her grave.

She was only half-way listening to the General as he continued his scripted tirade at her. Her mind's eye kept returning to the locker room and the Colonel's face when he told her that she could have been a civilian at the SGC too. There had been hope there…….had been. She could feel his eyes boring into her back and wanted nothing more than to turn around and tell him it was all a lie. That being here at the SGC with him was everything she wanted….

"Major!"

Jack and Sam jumped at the General shout.

"Sir!" Sam snapped to attention.

"Am I boring you, Major?"

She signed inwardly. In for a penny. In for a pound. "Yes, sir. You are."

The expression on the General's face was almost comical. He actually turned red at her response.

Behind her, she heard Colonel O'Neill jerk away from the wall with a sharp intake of breath.

Jack could not believe her audacity! He resisted the urge to reach up and try and knock some sense into that lovely blond head of hers.

With a low growl the General continued. "Very well, Major. A court marshal it is." He glared at her angrily. "Now, get out of my sight."

Sam turned on her heel and saw the Colonel standing directly behind her, still blocking the door. She raised her chin defiantly without any outward sign of remorse for her actions.

He said nothing just looked at her intently a cold expression on his face. But she could tell that inside that head of his he was trying to figure this out. Trying to understand this change in her.

She kept her expression neutral, but inside a part of her was pleading with him to realize this was not what she wanted. If there was any other choice she would take it, but there was not.

Jack studied the woman before him. Her face showed no sign of what was going on in her mind, but then…..there….just a flicker….of something….regret maybe? Unfortunately, it was gone so fast, he questioned it existence. Her expression closed off again and became a cold mask once more. Whatever was going on with her it was obvious she wanted nothing from him in it. It pissed him off royally too.

Sam watched as Colonel O'Neill broke eye contact with her and looked at the general. "If you need my testimony at the hearing just let me know, sir" He said coldly.

He stepped aside to let her pass barely glancing at her as she grabbed the doorknob.

Inside she figured she should feel some triumph in accomplishing her goal. There was no way in hell Jack O'Neill would come looking for her once she left the base. She should be pleased….but all she felt was cold and empty.

Without looking at him she exited the office before he could see the tears begin to form once again in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam glanced around her lab. She had spent many nights here working on exciting projects trying to decipher the secrets of the universe. She ran her fingers over a naqueda generator tracing its sleek lines and envisioning what lay beneath it's outer covering. She had helped create this and many more amazing and wonderful 'doohickies'.

She smiled to herself at that word, 'doohickies', was Colonel O'Neill's favorite word for all things scientific. Even though she had thrown that word into his face earlier, it was really an endearing thing. The word almost always brought a smile to her lips. It was just so…Jack.

Jack.

Only his friends were allowed to call him that. It had been painful to hear him say it. She had never been allowed to bypass the word 'Sir'. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep the damn tears from falling again. She had barely started packing her stuff and needed to get it done.

No more regrets, Sam, you chose this path. Now walk it.

A tentative knock at her lab door pulled her from her morose thoughts. She glanced up and saw Daniel standing in the doorway. Sam waved him in then reached down and grabbed another box from the floor. Doing her best to keep her expression as neutral as possible she watched Daniel walk over to the table and give her a small half smile. She did not return it. Instead she grabbed a couple of books off the table and put them into the box.

"What's going on, Sam?"

Sam did not need to look at him to see the concern in his blue eyes. She knew it was there.

"I don't want to talk about it, Daniel." She put a few more books into her box.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but that won't cut it." When she continued to fill the box and not look at him he continued. "You love your job. We are a family here. Why are you leaving that?" He reached out and touched her hand and tried to look into her downcast face. "Sam?"

Sam closed her eyes. "You're right, we are family, but families change Daniel….they grow up…..move away. Just because I won't be here does not mean I don't care." She looked up and smiled sadly at him. "I'm tired. Tired of all the battles we fight everyday. Both off-world and on. I simply want to work on my projects and that's it. Area 51 will give me that. If I stay at the SGC I will feel obligated to……..well, I won't be comfortable here, just sticking around the lab."

She picked up a book that she had borrowed from her earlier in the week for research and handed to him.

Daniel took it glancing at the title but not really reading it then lifted his gaze to simply stare at her as if she was an archeological mystery he was trying to solve.

"All right, Sam. If this is what you want. You know the guys and I just want you to be happy."

Sam nodded, but said nothing. Daniel turned and started out of the office. Sam could not believe she had just gotten through so easily. The young man made it to the door, but as he went through it his hand slapped against the frame and turned back to her. He crossed his arms over is chest the book dangling from his fingers and gave her a hard look.

"You know Sam…..I don't buy it."

Damn, she knew it had been too easy. "It's true, Daniel."

"No, I don't think so." He took a step back into her office. "This is too sudden, to erratic for you…I mean don't get me wrong what you said earlier I can believe. There has a been numerous times that I have wished to just stay in my office and work on my 'rocks,'" he smiled at Jack's word for artifacts "but you love off-world travel, Sam."

Sam swallowed a sigh. She had no desire to hurt him, but she could not have him tripping her up now. " I'm leaving Daniel. You can psychoanalyze me all you want, but I am going. Besides after my meeting with the Colonel and General Hammond, I assure you I will not be staying."

"Yeah, that's another thing, you went off on Jack like he was your worst enemy. It is like you were trying to pick a fight. That's not like you."

"Jeez, all these years and you people still don't know me." Sam said clearly exasperated. "Do you have any idea how many times I have wanted to just rip the Colonel's head off and tell him exactly what to do with his orders?" She glared at him a moment. "Of course _you_ don't. _You_ have the luxury of telling him anything you want. You have no concept of the line of command. If you disagree with him or anyone else for that matter than by god they are going to know it. He tells you do something. You ask him 'Why?' He yells at you. You yell back. Me? I say 'Yes, sir!'"

Daniel stepped back at her caustic words and the obvious bitterness in them. Sam resisted the urge to apologize to her friend and sooth the hurt she saw in his eyes. Instead she said nothing and let him mull over what she had said.

Ever the peacemaker, Daniel tried to reason with her. "Sam, Jack values your input just as much as mine, probably more…"

"No, Daniel. Colonel O'Neill values my obedience." She glared at the book in her hands. "I got sick of it and decided enough was enough."

Still not looking convinced Daniel tried another tactic. "Okay, maybe. Even if that is the problem, you have always resolved things differently…..more logically.

"Logically, of course," Sam replied her tone cool. "what else would I be? Little Ms. Scientist analytical in all things. Everything is there to be dissected and figured out. Well, I have studied and dissected this situation, Daniel and I have _logically_ decided that I am leaving."

He gazed at her sadly for a moment then relented. "All right, Sam. I'll let you finish packing. Good luck at Area 51." He turned on his heel slowly and left her to her packing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel Jackson walked down the hallways of the SGC turning the conversation he had just had with Sam over and over in his mind. He could not argue with the things she said. He actually saw the truth in them. It was simply the way she was handling everything. Of course he was not beyond admitting that he did not know everything about Samantha Carter, but human beings as a whole follow a pattern of behavior and for the last seven years Sam had never deviated from the military discipline she was known so well for.

Not until today.

What happened on the planet to set her off like that? He knew Jack was a pain in the ass, but the archeologist just could not imagine his friend driving Sam to this course of action. It had to be something else.

He entered his office and threw the book Sam had returned to him on his desk in frustration. "Urrggg!" What was he missing?

"General, sir…." General Hammond looked up at him as Jack entered his office. It seemed to Jack that the General had suddenly aged in the last hour.

"Yes Colonel?" General Hammond watched as his 2IC struggled with the intensity of the emotions he knew were just below the surface. Hammond was not pleased with the way Major Carter had handled this situation, but he had to admit she had accomplished one of the more difficult parts. Making sure O'Neill would let her get out. He knew more had been said and done between them before they had entered his office, but he could only speculate at what had transpired between his two officers.

Jack struggled with his anger at Carter and his conscience. Despite what had been said and done in the last few hours a court marshal was not something he wanted Carter to endure.

He finally looked up at his CO.

"A court marshal would really be pain in the ass, sir. Perhaps you could just take Major Carter's resignation and let it be."

Hammond did his best to not let his relief show. If Jack was willing to forgo a court marshal then maybe something could be salvaged from this nightmare of an assignment once it was finished.

Sitting down, Jack leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs. "General…something isn't right here. Major Carter is not acting like herself…."

Hammond looked down at his folded hands resting on the desk before him. He was afraid of this. Jack knew his team too well. He needed to stall the Colonel until Major Carter was gone. "Maybe you are right, Jack. I will hold onto her resignation for a week. Give Major Carter some time to think things through."

Jack nodded and stood up to go. "Thank you, sir."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam stared at the box full of books on her lab table. She looked at her watch. It was almost time to head out. She was meeting the Tokra in two and a half hours. She had one more stop before leaving and then this part of her plan was done.

She grabbed her box and started out the door. Without warning an impassable barrier blocked her exit. Sam jumped and almost lost her box of books.

"Teal'c!" She glared up at him accusingly. "You startled me."

"I apologize that was not my intent." He gazed at her a moment studying her. "You are leaving us, Major Carter."

"Yes, Teal'c." She broke eye contact with him, stepped back and redistributed her burden. Giving her time to launch into her reasons for going. "Look, Teal'c. I just want to devote time to my projects and I can't…."

"You are angry with O'Neill." He cocked his head at her when she did not answer him immediately, but just stared at him.

To buy time she turned back into her office, walked over to the lab table and set down her box. She turned back around and leaned against the table. "Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill and I just don't see eye to eye anymore…"

"Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill disagree on many occasions, but neither of them have felt the need to leave the SGC. They sometimes become very angry with one another, but their friendship has always enabled them to work through these things. Can the same not be said for you and O'Neill?"

"Colonel O'Neill and I are not friends. He is my CO and I am his 2IC. Our relationship is business not personal."

"He trusts you with his life, Major Carter."

Sam shrugged her shoulders at his statement. "That is part of the job, Teal'c."

"When Colonel O'Neill was stranded on Eudora you were very intent in your desire to bring him back and have demonstrated on many occasions in the past the desire to protect him."

Studying her boots, Sam mumbled something about it being her job again, but Teal'c ignored it.

"When he was stranded with Colonel Maybourne on the alien moon and it looked like we would not find him. You showed great sorrow at his loss." He speared her with an intense gaze. "The loss you felt that day, Major Carter, was personal."

He was right. The thought of losing the Colonel had almost brought her to the breaking point that day. She cared deeply for Daniel and Teal'c, loved them like family. Colonel O'Neill…it was best to not think about how she felt for the Colonel right now.

Sam smiled sadly at the Jaffa warrior. He had always been a strong shoulder to lean on and she wanted more than anything to rely on him now. Unfortunately, by her own choice she was on her own. She had to be. "I am angry with the colonel, but that is only a symptom of the problem. I simply do not wish to be at the SGC anymore. I'm sorry Teal'c, but this is the way it has to be."

"Perhaps a compromise can be made..."

She shook her head at him. " You of all people understand that what I did earlier in gate room is inexcusable, even if I wanted to take it back I could not. My military career is over…and to be honest I am relieved. I do wish I had done it differently. A court marshal is not the way I wanted it to end, but…what's done is done." She picked up her box again. "I need to get out of here. I would rather not run into the Colonel again. He's pretty pissed at me right now."

Resisting the urge to stop her, Teal'c instead watched leave the room. He looked around the empty lab with a sorrowful gaze. "You will be missed, Major Carter."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay everyone. This is my first time writing so I am being a little paranoid and triple checking everything before I put them out there. Anyway thanks for reading!

CHAPTER 4

One last stop.

The halls of the SGC were abnormally quiet as Sam made her way back to the General's office. After a light knock, she was bade enter. She did and closed the door behind her.

General Hammond looked up as Major Carter came into his office. She looked like hell.

"Have a seat, Major."

"Yes, sir."

The Major sat down slowly, exhaustion evident in her every move. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her legs, her face in her hands.

"I am sorry about the gate room, sir. I…the Colonel wasn't angry enough...I needed to push him…more."

"Well, you certainly did that." He said sourly. Hammond watched as she sat up. The sorrow in her eyes told him that hurting her friends had done just as much damage to her as to them. "How soon before you meet the Tokra?" He asked her gently.

"Two hours. That will give me time to get home and collect a few things before I go." She answered.

It had been decided that using the Stargate would not be the best way to meet up with their allies. Too many questions to answer about why a certain about to be court marshaled Major was taking jaunts through the Stargate.

"My contact will pick me up there. The Asgard modifications we asked Thor to make to the tel'tak will keep us from being detected. Once my training is complete I will be placed within the goa'uld's court as a servant. From there I will gather information to help the Tokra and then be extracted."

General Hammond nodded his head acknowledging what he already knew about the mission. "This goa'uld, Bastet, is based on a planet named Bubastis."

"Yes, sir." Sam concentrated on not looking guilty as she answered the General's question.

Bastet's court was the first steppingstone in her mission for the Tok'ra, however this goa'uld was not her target. Bastet was an extremely dangerous system lord but if General Hammond was aware of her real target he would never have let her do this and she had to do this.

"I should not have any problem once I am planted there." She continued. "Just the usually 'go kick the goa'uld's butt and come home to brag about it.' routine."

General Hammond gave her a slight smile, but she knew that her attempt at levity had failed.

Needing a change of subject, he asked, "What of your cover story here?"

"My "job" at Area 51 is set up to start in one month and I have told my neighbors that I am going on vacation for a couple weeks, so my absence should not cause anyone concern. My wanting to get away for a while beforehand would be plausible."

"And by anyone you mean…"

"Daniel and Teal'c," She smiled slightly. "Daniel maybe accepting at the moment, but he will not stay that way. I can tell he is already running everything through that mind of his. He won't let this go that easily and once he starts questioning everything then Teal'c and the Colonel will get curious too."

The General grimaced, "I almost wish I was disappearing with you. The moment those three can't find you I am going to have hell keeping them reined in."

Especially, one Colonel Jack O'Neill, he thought, that man will be impossible to control.

They both knew that what she was doing would not remain a secret for long. The men of SG-1 would figure it out sooner or later and when they did...well, lets just say, for Sam, the idea of going after an insane goa'uld was defiantly more appealing.

"What about your father?" General Hammond enquired.

"Dad and Selmac are undercover and should be for awhile. By the time his mission is complete I will have been through training and in place." She glanced at the General clearly concerned. "Sir, my father…"

"I can handle Jacob, Major."

"Yes sir." She glanced at her watch noting that she needed to leave. "Before I go…" She reached into the box and pulled out a large brown envelope "I want you to hold these for me. If something happens…."

Hammond took the envelope from her with a grim expression. Ever since authorizing this mission a feeling of dread had been growing inside his chest making him regret agreeing to let Major Carter do this.

Holding tightly the envelope he fought the urge to abort this mission and tell the Tokra to handle it without using one of his people. Instead he met the Major's gaze, "I will take care of it."

Sam stood and saluted the General. "Thank you, sir." She gave him a genuine smile and said softly. "It has been an honor serving with you, sir."

General Hammond stood as well and returned her salute. "The honor has been mine, Major."

He watched as she collected her box and left his office.

General Hammond looked down at the envelope in his hands knowing that if something did happen to Major Carter chances were they would never know it.

Everyday he sent SG-1 through the Stargate and into danger. He had handled countless envelopes like this over his career. It was his job to send the men and woman of his command into possibly deadly situations, but he had never felt like he was sending them to their deaths. This time…

He closed his eyes pushing back the stinging moisture and whispered the words that always seemed to bring her back safe.

"God's speed, Sam."

Sam exited the base and made her way to her car. She had set the keys on top of the books in her box, but they had slipped down and she was now digging around trying to find them as she went.

She was exhausted. More than anything she wanted to go home and sleep for a year. She let out a slightly unstable laugh at the futility of that thought.

"Something funny, Major?"

Sam's head came up so fast that she almost dropped the box. Leaning against the trunk of her car was the one person she really was not up to dealing with right now.

Jack O'Neill watched as his soon to be former 2IC stopped and just stared at him, "What no caustic remarks about how I would not be smart enough to understand the joke?" He asked nastily.

"No, sir." She mumbled her reply. God, she did not want to do this. She did not have it in her.

"Oh, come on Carter! Earlier you were just full of smart assed remarks!"

Sam passed him and went to stand near back passenger door of her car. "Go away, Colonel." She really wished he would, but she knew better.

"Not gonna happen, Major" Jack pushed off the car and came around to face her.

She turned toward him, box still in hand and looked at him. Pulling the box from her he slammed it up onto the trunk of her car. "You're not leaving until I have had my say."

Sam glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. While earlier today her anger had been an act that was not the case now. He was beginning to tick her off.

I swear if the man was not my superior I would…Suddenly she realized that technically he was not her CO anymore and she did have freedom to speak her mind. She could say anything she wanted too.

She grabbed the box and started looking for her keys again. "I believe that 'If you need my testimony at the hearing just let me know, sir.', suffices as all you needed to say."

She was trying not to sound hurt. After all, it was the result she had been needing to pull this off…still hearing him say it had been painful.

"Oh no, that barely scratches the surface." He replied angrily. "Your actions today have done a lot of damage, Major. Your insubordination aside what you did endangered our team. I mean if it's me you are pissed at, then fine. But I know how much you care for Daniel and Teal'c. Why would you endanger them?" He ran his fingers though his hair in frustration. "This is crazy, Carter! I swear if you had not had your post mission exam I would be checking you for a scar on the back of your neck!" He stared at her intently for a moment. "You did have your exam right?"

She stopped searching for her elusive keys and turned to glare at him. "I am not a goa'uld." Although one of the hand devices would be a plus right now, one little pulse just to knock him on the ass…

"Then what about Tok'ra?" He leaned forward and stared at her mouth "Been giving anyone off world mouth to mouth lately?"

All right Colonel, she thought, you want this to get mean…fine with me.

Controlling the outrage at his snide question she instead gave him a deceptively sweet smile. "Actually sir, the last mouth to mouth I had was with Pete. And yes, it was amazing." He was still leaning toward her so she leaned in bringing her lips within inches of his. " Passionate and soul searing…" Jack's eyes widened at her huskily spoken words. Her eyes dropped to stare at his lips. "…and so not…" she came a tiny bit closer as his hand came up to touch her face, "…the kiss of a military man."

Ouch.

Her eyes left his lips and rose to meet his. He could almost feel the seething anger within the dark blue depths. She was playing dirty now and that was just fine with him. He ran his fingers along her jaw line to the back of her neck. "Ever kiss a military man before, Carter?" She started to respond, but he cut her off. "And Hansen doesn't count, he was barely human." She glared at him as he continued. "No? Well, why don't we test your theory?"

He leaned in, his breath warm against her lips…she breathed in his clean scent, her lips opened slightly….waiting. And then it hit her what she was doing. She would not let her first and most likely only kiss with him be done in anger and revenge.

Sam pulled away from him shaking her head. His hand left her neck and immediately she missed its warmth on her skin. Her anger with him disappeared in an instant leaving only a deep hollowness inside her. It wasn't that she did not want to kiss the amazing man before her. She did, but not like this. She stepped back from him and quickly changed tactics.

Sam gritted her teeth to keep her to keep her voice from shaking. "Colonel, I am no longer under your command. Therefore I am not required to qualify my actions to you. Now if you will excuse me." She turned back to her box and once again went in search of her keys and to hide her flushed face and shaking hands from view.

Taking a deep breath to get his emotions back under control, Jack accepted Carter's change of direction for his own sake as much as hers. This whole situation was getting out of control! He could not believe he almost kissed her like that! He had been angered by the thought of Shannahan having the freedoms with her that he did not and wanted to show her that he had just as much passion as the younger man. Okay, O'Neill, get back into military mode. Back on safe ground.

"Commanding officer or not, I do outrank you, Major. So yes, you will answer any and all questions I ask you." His voice sounded harsh even to him, but it was better than grabbing her and making her forget Shannahan.

Well not better, but it was smarter.

She gave him a brittle laugh. "I am about to be court marshaled. Do you really think that one more act of insubordination is going to matter at this point?" She felt the cool metal of her key chain and pulled it thankfully from the box. "Now, I would appreciate it if you would move. I really have no desire to add 'assaulting a superior officer' to my list of charges."

Jack stiffened at her threat. "Try it, Major." He informed her through clenched teeth.

She was tempted, but gave him a slightly evil smile instead. "Been there, done that and succeeded, if you recall." Had the situation not been so tense she would have laughed at the shocked look on his face.

Damn, Carter. Jack had always known that Sam had a caustic wit, but she had never turned it on him and he was finding himself a little unprepared for it.

When Jack did nothing, but simply stare at her she turned and unlocked the rear passenger side door. Grabbing the box, Sam shoved it into the back seat and slammed the door.

Jack still had not moved and she found his lack of response to her earlier jab a bit disconcerting. She could tell he was thinking again. Never a good thing.

Resisting the urge to squirm under his scrutiny she sidestepped him so she could leave.

Jack reached out and firmly grasped her by her arm halting her progress. She looked up into her former CO's face and had to force herself not to smile at the confusion she saw there. No matter how irritating the man was she could not stay angry with him. He really was the victim in all this and she could hardly blame him for being off balance. Good ol' reliable Carter was something he counted on, she knew that and truly wished she could have stayed that way.

Jack watched as Sam's expression changed from irritation to wistfulness and then to what…she looked like the weight of the world had been slammed down on her slim shoulders and she was barely holding it up. If she truly hated this place shouldn't that weight have been lifted by her leaving it? He looked down at his hand still holding her arm just below her t-shirt's sleeve. Her skin soft and warm from the summer sun above them and without thought he rubbed his thumb in small circles at he spoke.

"Sam, you have been my second for over seven years now and I…", and he what? Would miss her? God, yes! Wanted her to stay? Absolutely! To be happy? Yes. Even if it meant getting away from him? He took a deep breath. "I want you to be happy. Good luck at Area 51. I hope they appreciate what they are getting." I wish I had.

He loosened his grip and reluctantly released her arm.

Sam was speechless. All she could do was nod her head in thanks and walk around her car to the driver's side door. He followed and held the door open for her to get in. She turned toward him and gave him a fleeting smile. "Thank you, sir."

He gave her a sad smile. "I thought you should know that the General and I agreed to simply accept your resignation. No court marshal."

Sam's eyes shimmered with tears. The damage she had to inflict today had not been fatal. If she made it back, perhaps they could rebuild their relationship after all. If she made it…

Jack jumped when Sam suddenly threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a desperate hug. He resisted all of a second and then responded in kind. His arms wrapped around her body enveloping her and pulling her close. God! She felt amazing, even better than anything he had imagined about her. He wanted it to go on forever, but her hold was strong and breathing was becoming an issue. He pulled away slightly.

"Sam..." His heart was pounding as he laid his forehead against hers.

"Colonel, do you trust me?" Sam asked him urgently almost desperately.

He looked at her in confused by her question. Trust her? After today? One look at her and his heart gave him the answer. Of course, he always had. He looked at her searchingly.

"Yeah, Carter. I trust ya."

"Then no matter what happens….you have to remember that."

Jack's arms tightened around her as the warning bells began going off in his head. "Carter?"

She smiled up at him sadly. "I have to go, sir." She was running out of time, her meeting with the Tok'ra was in less than an hour and she still had to get home.

"No," There was no give in his voice "and that is an order, Major."

"No more orders, sir." She stepped back and he reluctantly released her. She gazed longingly into his dark eyes. She did not want to do this mission alone. She wanted her team to back her up. She would be a fool to say she was not afraid of what was to come. She was. She was terrified.

Giving her CO a tremulous smile she got back into her car and started the engine.

"Sam." Jack squatted down so he could be level with her. "I'll call ya tomorrow. I…we need to talk."

Sam nodded. "All right." Jack stood up and closed the car door for her. She watched as he walked back toward the SCG. "I am sorry, Jack. I wish I could be there to answer your call."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daniel Jackson was beyond frustrated.

He had stayed up all night trying to translate the latest artifact that SG-4 had brought back from their last mission. It was important that he get it translated, but his mind kept wandering from the ancient text to Sam's strange behavior the day before.

With a frustrated sigh he pushed the tablet away and sat back in his chair.

Letting his gaze wander over the organized insanity of his desk he noticed the book that Sam had returned to him. It wasn't anything special just a book with detailed information on Goddesses of Ancient Egypt. Sam had asked to borrow it because Cassie had a homework assignment and needed a little help. Picking it up he flipped it open to the first page and scanned the table contents. It was a simple breakdown of chapters with the name of each goddess in English and ancient Egyptian. He cringed slightly as his fingers brushed passed Hathor's name and then on down the list mentally checking off the ones they had already killed. He had only met one other goa'uld who had claimed an Egyptian goddess's identity and that was Bastet.

Thinking back to his first years in college he remembered that she was constantly identified with another goddess of the time. Sekhmet. Now there was a piece of work.

Thank God the goa'uld had not chosen that one to portray. She was one nasty piece of work. Tracing his fingers over Bastet's pictograph the ancient Egyptians used for her name he wondered which of the many goddess listed in this book Cassie had chosen.

"Have you been here all night?"

Daniel looked up to see Jack O'Neill leaning against the open door of his office.

"Hey, Jack." Daniel acknowledged the older man's presence and then turned his attention back to the book.

"Daniel." Jack looked at the young man expectantly.

"What? Oh! Yes, been here all night." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Jack walked over as Daniel picked up his coffee mug and turned to refill it from the pot on his desk. Glancing down at the book Jack smiled at him. "You in the market for a new girlfriend?"

The young man gave him a tired smile. "Actually, Sam returned it to me yesterday. She had borrowed it about a week ago to help Cassie with a homework assignment."

Jack frowned as he looked at the book. "Daniel, Cassie is on summer vacation. She is out of the state visiting the Doc's parents."

"Really? Then why would Sam.."

The blaring of the SCG's sirens interrupted him "Unauthorized off-world activation! General Hammond to the gateroom."

Without thinking both men stood up and began making their way to the gateroom.

"Any idea who might be knocking?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not a clue."

Entering the gateroom a few minutes later they walked up to General Hammond and looked over to see who was coming through the open wormhole. General Hammond looked back over his shoulder and then nodded toward the wormhole as Bra'tac exited the event horizon. "He's here to see Teal'c"

"Anything serious we should know about?" Jack asked.

General Hammond shook his head. "I am not sure. I believe it has more to with the Jaffa then with Earth. I am sure if they need anything from us he will let us know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The shimmering event horizon of the Stargate closed as Bra'tac strode across the gateroom and grasped Teal'c's arm in greeting.

"Tek' matte, Master Bra'tac," Teal'c smiled as he inclined his head in respect toward his old friend and mentor.

Bra'tac could not help smiling at the younger warrior. "It is good to see you as well, my friend. How are do things fair with you and those of the SGC?"

The joy in Teal'c eyes at seeing him left and an obvious sadness replaced it. "Major Carter has procured employment elsewhere and is no longer with SGC."

Bra'tac scowled at him, "Has Major Carter been injured in some way preventing her from continuing with SG-1?"

Teal'c shook his head. "She stated that she was unhappy here and wished to leave."

"That is very sad news, my friend. The SG-1 has lost an honored comrade."

"Indeed."

Bra'tac slapped Teal'c on the shoulder. "Come! In light of this information we have much to discuss."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Entering his office Jack closed the door and sat behind his desk. Glancing at the pile of paperwork in his inbox with disgust, he leaned back and stared at the phone on his desk. His conversation with Sam before she left kept rolling over and over in his mind creating more questions than answers.

"Colonel, do you trust me?"

"_Yeah, Carter. I trust ya." _

"_Then no matter what happens….you have to remember that."_

"No matter what happens…" Those words had kept him tossing and turning last night. To the point he almost got dressed and went over to Sam's to get her to explain what she meant. However, he knew she wasn't going anywhere. Her job with Area 51 did not start for a month and he had agreed with General Hammond she need some time to think, so as much as he wanted to go charging over there he chose to exercise what little patience he had and give her that time. He looked at the phone again. She did say it was all right to call her though. She agreed they needed to talk. But what was he going to say? What did he want to say? He knew he wanted her to stay. The idea of her working at Area 51 just rubbed him the wrong way. She didn't belong out there in some stuffy old lab she belonged with SG-1. With Daniel and Teal'c and…with him.

"…_.no matter what happens…." _He just couldn't shake those words. Looking at his watch and seeing it was 0600 he debated on whether it was too early to call her. Carter by nature was an early riser…….before he could talk himself out of it he grabbed the phone and dialed her number.

It was immediately picked up. "This is Carter…"

"Hey Carter! Whatcha doin later tod…….."

"I'm not here right now, but if you leave a message I will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Damn!" Jack did not wait for the beep and hung up the phone. Maybe she was sleeping in. Yesterday had been a hellish day after all. He would just try her again later today.

Ignoring the knot of apprehension that hearing the answering machine gave him he reached for the first memo in the stack of paperwork on his desk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

General Hammond rubbed his head to try and stave off the monster headache that was trying to lay claim to his mind. After speaking with Teal'c, Master Bra'tac had requested to speak with him and the rest of SC-1, the information he had for them was disconcerting to say the least.

He watched as the old warrior stood up and begin to pace as he spoke.

"We have lost a number of our Jaffa in the last few months and no one knows where they have disappeared too." There was an uncharacteristic anxiety in his voice and movements as he spoke and it was unsettling to watch the normally reserved jaffa so agitated.

Jack sat quietly, slowly winding his pen through his fingers, watching the old man pace. A slight limp was still evident from his time spent in the Ba'al's prison camp with Teal'c's son Rya'c on Erubus. The toxic gases and intense heat of the mines their had taken a physical toll on the warrior, but not a mental one. If anything Bra'tac was more committed to the downfall of the Goa'uld.

"Could they be defecting to Ba'al or some other snakehead out there?" Watching Bra'tac constant pacing was making Jack's head hurt so he looked to Teal'c for his answer.

"That is unlikely, O'Neill. A number of the missing Jaffa were loyal to our cause and would not have return to the service of a false god." Teal'c informed him calmly.

Bra'tac took a deep breath and stopped to rest his hands on the back of the chair he had exited a moment before. "It is not only the rebellion that is losing Jaffa, system lords are losing many among their ranks as well. Even Ba'al has suffered losses."

"I am sure the system lords are just loving that." Jack replied to his new information. "I assume they don't know where they are going either?"

"No." Bra'tac pulled his seat out and sat down wearily. "We have many Jaffa who have infiltrated the ranks of the various system lords and the Goa'uld are as baffled as we are." The old warrior glanced toward General Hammond. "However, there is a chance to find out. A few days ago a Jaffa was found wandering on an abandoned desert planet in the Brison system."

Daniel leaned forward at the mention of the system. "Brison, isn't that on the outer reaches of Bastet's territory?"

Having switched from twirling to disassembling his pen, Jack noticed General Hammond's head jerk away from Bra'tac to Daniel. A look of concern briefly crossed the man's features before disappearing behind his normally neutral expression.

"Indeed." Teal'c answered the archeologist. "According to the Jaffa that found him the tattoo on his head is unknown to them. They are holding him at a rebel camp until he is well enough to be questioned."

"Hammond of Texas," Bra'tac turned to the General as he spoke. "I would like Teal'c to accompany me to question this Jaffa and see what information we can obtain."

The briefing room of the SGC was quiet as General Hammond considered Master Bra'tac's request. Looking over at Jack who had reassembled his pen and was now beginning to click it repeatedly, the General glared at him a moment before speaking. "Colonel?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders at the question. "I don't see why not. SG-1 is on downtime for the time being and Daniel is still working on that tablet that SG-4 brought in so, sure." He looked over at Teal'c and smiled. "You two go have fun doing the good cop, bad cop thing and we will hold down the fort here."

The two Jaffa frowned at him obviously not getting the joke, but Daniel smirked slightly and even the General smiled at the thought of Teal'c and Bra'tac in those roles. He was sure that Teal'c would be an excellent "bad cop". Shaking his head at his 2IC he told Teal'c he could accompany Bra'tac and requested they keep them up to date of anything they learned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack left the briefing with his mind full of the details that Bra'tac had given them. The idea of so many Jaffa disappearing like that was down right disturbing.

After about ten minutes of wandering the halls he decided to go see Daniel and run a few things by him. Glancing at his watch he noted the time and figured that by the time he was done talking with the archeologist he would slip back to his office and try calling Carter again. She should be up and going by then.

Feeling his stomach rumble he realized he had skipped breakfast that morning and was actually very hungry. Changing direction he decided to skip Daniel and head to the commissary instead.

"I wonder if they have any cake?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond stepped over a stack of dusty books and entered chaos of Daniel Jackson's office. Making his way toward where he knew the desk was, he called out a little louder "Doctor Jackson."

Apparently, the good doctor had fallen asleep at his desk again because the young man's head jerk up suddenly almost upending a stack of books with his elbow. Grabbing his glasses and quickly setting them haphazardly on his face, the General almost smiled at the owlish look in the young man's blue eyes as he tried to wake up.

"Oh, General Hammond!" Daniel blinked a couple of times in an attempt to focus better. "What can I do for you?"

The General walked around the desk to look down at the tablet that Daniel was studying. "Are you making any progress on the tablet?" Daniel turned toward him and when he did the General did smile. The young man had fallen asleep with the right side of his face lying on the tablet. The general could clearly see the imprint of the text on the Doctor Jackson's face.

"I am afraid not. The text is familiar, but I just can't seem to figure out what the key to deciphering it is."

The General nodded in understanding at the doctor's frustration. "I am confident you will figure it out." He picked up a book that had fallen to the floor earlier and set it on a pile balancing precariously nearby.

"Was there something else you were needing?" Daniel asked curiously. He had never known the general to come to his office to ask about an artifact he was working on and his curiosity was peaked by the older man's visit.

General Hammond cleared his throat before answering and Daniel had the distinct feeling that something was bothering him. "Actually, yes, son I do. This Goa'uld's territory the Jaffa was found wandering in…"

"Bastet's."

"Correct. I would like you to gather what information we have on her and put together a report for me. Just in case it ends up being relative to what Bra'tac and Teal'c are investigating."

"Sure. I will be glad too." Daniel covered a yawn and reached for book near him. "There is a decent amount of information on her and…."

"Doctor Jackson."

Daniel looked up from the book, "Um, yes sir?"

General Hammond smiled as he took the book from the young man and closed it. "First go home and get some rest. Hit it again in the morning. That's an order."

Daniel smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yes, sir."

The General turned and left his office shaking his head in amusement.

Pushing the book aside, Daniel left his office to head toward the locker room and change into his civilian clothes.

Once there he walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. A glance in the mirror confirmed that he was in serious need of sleep.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

He turned his face and saw the imprint from the tablet on the right side of his face.

"Well, that's attractive."

He leaned down to turn on the cold water when something caught his eye. Looking up at his face again he realized he could read the text. The tablet was written in a reverse image.

"I am such an idiot!"

Turning quickly he started to head back his office to look at the tablet again, but a wave of dizziness hit as he turned and he realized it would have to wait.

He rubbed his face trying to clear his vision a bit and decided the General was right. He would have to look at it in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the day wore on the staff of Stargate Command were walking on eggshells. The all knowing grapevine had spread the word.

Avoid Colonel O'Neill at all costs.

The Colonel had not been on a tear like this since Doctor Jackson ascended last year. At times like these the only people brave enough to approach the Colonel was his team. Unfortunately Teal'c was off-world and Daniel Jackson had gone home. In their absence the rest of the staff simply stayed out of his way.

Jack stalked out of his office at exactly 1700 hours and headed for the locker room. He had tried to call Carter numerous times during the day, but only received that damn answering machine each time. He was so preoccupied that he did not notice a couple of airman talking in the corridor quickly disappear around the corner and out of his path.

Reaching the locker room he walked over to his locker and wrenched it open. It slammed back against Daniel with a bang that reverberated through the empty room.

He could not believe that Sam was not answering her phone. She had agreed to him calling! He sat down on the bench in front of the lockers and let his head fall into his hands.

Maybe she had changed her mind or maybe he had just missed her and she was out of the house running errands. Or maybe she was with Shannahan…No, he so did not want to let his mind wander that way. This whole situation really sucked. He took a deep breath as he stood and began changing into his civies.

He could go over to her place. Nah. That would not go with the "give her time" speech that Hammond had given him. Still….he just had not been able to shake that apprehensive feeling that something more than just Carter wanting to leave was behind all this. Closing the locker door he decided it wouldn't hurt to check in on her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam pressed herself against the golden walls of the enemies Ha'tak vessel listening for the ominous sounds of the Jaffa patrols that came though this section of the vessel frequently.

She knew she should be scared out of her mind right now, but she was too pissed to let the situation she was in do more than make her alert to her surroundings. She reached back and pulled at the zat'ni'katel tucked into the sash of her dress. The weapon snagged the lightweight material and she glared spitefully at the garment. Another reason she was going to knock Lantash's host on his ass the moment she saw him next, she only wished she could do the same to Lantash. She pulled at the sash to loosen its hold on her weapon. The gauzy and useless piece of cloth chosen by Goa'uld in command of this vessel was a constant source of irritation to her, but her mission required her blend in….so she blended.

Pulling her weapon free she inched her way along the wall toward where the hallway turned and her destination lay. Slowly, she peered around the corner and saw that it was clear. Taking a deep breath she stepped around the corner and proceeded cautiously toward a doorway halfway down the hall.

She caught her reflection in the golden walls and image caused her a moment's hesitation. She was unaccustomed to the long dark tresses that cascaded down her back and the way her dark skin showed through the almost transparent material wrapping her curves. Soft violet hued eyes stared back at her in irritation so she looked away trying to push off the feeling that something was not right.

She reached the door and entered the code, cringing slightly as the door opened with more noise than she cared for. Quickly she slipped inside, closing the door as she went and scanned the room before her. It was a laboratory with three separate tables stacked high with various technological gadgets from what looked to be several different cultures. Ignoring these she looked around searching for the reason she was there.

Finding a computer interface station, she hurried over and began entering the codes to access the research database. Putting her weapon off to the side she began skimming through the data looking for the information she required.

The sounds of Jaffa marching by just outside the laboratory door kept her nerves taut and she had to will her fight/flight instincts not to kick in. For as much as she wanted to get out of there now, she had to have this information. She glanced toward the door as the sound of another patrol met her ears.

"Come on, come on!'

This was taking longer than she expected and it was imperative she not be caught and blow her cover just yet, not to mention the nasty things that would happen if they found out who she was.

Willing the computer to hurry up she breathed a sigh of relief when the key word she had been looking for caught her eye.

Ras'teeh.

She frowned when she realized that she had read the Goa'uld word so easily, then shrugged her shoulders, she had picked up a few words over the years perhaps she had seen it.

She scanned the rest of the information briefly and felt her blood go cold at the import of what she was reading. She removed a tiny orange crystal from her bodice and jammed it into the console and began downloading the information. She constantly glanced over her shoulder toward the door positive that any moment now the door would open and she would be caught.

With a faint ping the information finished downloading and she pulled the crystal from the console.

Removing a small piece of sharp metal from a hidden fold in her garment she cut a quarter inch slit into her arm just below her wrist and slipped the crystal into the cut. Finding it odd that the cut did not bleed, she gritted her teeth as she pushed the tiny crystal deep enough to avoid detection and then watched as the cut quickly closed and disappeared within moments.

Letting out a breath she did not realize she was holding, she replaced the small piece of metal in the fold of her dress then closed down the console. Walking to the door when she was overcome with a strange feeling of déjà vu, she had done this before. Every nerve in her body began screaming for her to hide, but instead she stood there motionless, like a morbid spectator, as the door opened to reveal the Goa'uld Nergal. She watched helplessly as the Goa'uld's expression went from surprise to outrage at her presence in his domain, he stalked toward her and she felt herself cringe as the massive form of his host towered over her.

"Shak'tiqua?!" He roared down at her.

What was she doing? Even though her every desire was to tell him it was none of his damn business, Sam instead felt herself bow her head in reverence toward the huge being before.

"My Lord, please I was sent on an errand by my mistress and lost my way!" she replied in perfect Goa'uld.

"Lost your way?" Nergal replied mockingly as he began to circle her allowing his fingers to lightly glide over the bare skin of her shoulders. Sam kept herself completely still knowing that the light touch was deceptive and the slightest movement would bring harsh repercussions. "The door requires a code to open it. You could not have entered without it."

"The door was open, my Lord….." the blow to the back of her head was vicious and threw her into a nearby lab table.

"I did not give you permission to speak, hassock!" The Goa'uld eyes flashed as he advanced on her as slow malevolent smile pulling at his lips. His voice lowered to a horrible whisper as she felt the heat of his breath near her ear.

"I only give you permission to scream."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Even at the fragile age of ninety-three, Miss Amelia Pendergast took her role as a member of the neighborhood watch very seriously. There were crazies out in the world today and she made sure none of them came into her little corner of Colorado unnoticed and nothing escaped her notice.

A month ago when little Bobby Gray from three streets over was going around selling his chocolate bars she watched the boy like a hawk.

When Mrs. Green went to the grocery store the other day, it was Miss Amelia that called the cops when she noticed that strange teenager hanging around the woman's front door.

Yes sir! She watched out for her own. So when she heard someone pulling up to Samantha Carter's house across the street she immediately went to her window to investigate the visitor. She frowned at the black pickup that pulled into the driveway next to Samantha's pretty little car.

Ms. Pendergast liked that car.

Samantha had taken her for a drive more than once in it and she loved it. That little car could really move!

She watched as a casually dressed older man (well older in regards to Samantha, to her he was a spring chicken!) exited the vehicle. Keeping her sharp gaze on his every move, she picked up her phone just in case the man was bad news.

The old lady was not concerned for Samantha. The sweet young woman was on vacation for the next few weeks, but Amelia would be damned before she let anyone mess with her neighbor's property. She watched as he walked up the front door and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments he followed up with a couple knocks, but of course received no answer. Amelia shook her head at the dejected look on the man's handsome face. She watched as he looked around as if unsure what his next step would be then tilting his head back and roughly rubbing his hands over his face in frustration he headed back to his truck.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack O'Neill was irked to say the least.

He leaned against the unopened door of his truck and studied the house before him. Sam's house was locked up tight. And it was not in the just out for a day locked up, but the 'I am not coming back anytime soon' kind of locked up.

The thing was he could not believe she would just up and leave like this. It was so abrupt, so un-Carter like. Of course the last twenty-four hours had been full of un-Carter like events so why should this surprise him. It did surprise him though and everyone knew that Jack O'Neill did not like surprises.

Scowling, he dug into the pocket of his jeans and fished out his keys, if Carter was hiding she had better hide well, because he was gonna find her and then give her the chewing out of her life.

Jack knew that his anger was covering up fact that Carter's actions had hurt him. He had let his hopes overshadow the obvious facts of the situation…Carter would be out of her mind to be interested in an old man like him. His anger quickly dissolved at his own thoughts. He knew he was not going to find her, well, he would find out where she was he just would not go after her.

"Excuse me?"

The soft voice jerked Jack from his depressing thoughts and he looked up to see…..no one. Frowning he looked about a foot lower and was met by a set of clear green eyes.

The woman before him was probably the tiniest thing he had ever seen. She could not have been more than five feet tall and he was positive that a stiff wind would knock her over. If ever he would describe someone as delicate, it would be this lady before him.

Her eyes studied him in returned and he had to fight the urge to squirm under her assessing gaze. The woman was too much like his own grandmother for comfort, a frail body held up by a steel backbone. Her eyes came back to his and he guessed that whatever she was looking for satisfied her curiosity because she gifted him with a smile and held out her hand.

Jack took her tiny hand carefully in his and gently wrapped his fingers around hers. He was sure that she might break if he squeezed even the tiniest bit. However, he was very surprised when she grasped his large hand in a firm grip and gave it a solid shake.

"Amelia Pendergast," she introduced, "I assume by your brooding nature that you did not know Samantha was on vacation."

Jack scowled at her description, "I don't brood."

The old lady snorted her opinion of that, but let it go. "Samantha left yesterday to go on vacation for a few weeks." She studied him as he digested her words. "Are you a friend of hers?" His expression went from thoughtfulness to a deep sadness that made Amelia's old heart ache.

"No, ma'am."

Amelia's lined face scrunched up as she studied the man's face intently. He was a good looking one that was for sure. The look of sadness disappeared and an amused expression began to replace it. Ah, now that's better! She thought.

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against his truck obviously awaiting whatever she was deciding about him. At her continued silence a half smile pulled at the corner of his mouth and he leaned in toward her, "If we keep staring at each other like this," he looked around the neighborhood in mock suspicion, "people are gonna talk."

The bark of laughter that escaped her made him smile in return and she cuffed him on the arm. "You, my dear boy, are a flirt!"

Jack laughed lightly at her chiding, "Yes, ma'am, but only with a select few that catch my eye." She snorted again in disbelief. "I'm Jack O'Neill," he introduced himself. Her eyes opened wide in surprise at his name.

"Your Samantha's commanding officer!" She replied.

He frowned a little at her knowledge, "Yeah, I am. How did you know?"

"Samantha talks about you all the time!" She patted his arm, "She thinks quite highly of you, you know."

Jack's frown deepened in confusion, "No, I didn't know that."

"Oh, heavens, yes, even says she has the best job in the world and the best CO in the military!"

"I don't suppose she had said any of this recently?" Jack asked. Considering her actions the day before, he was sure it must have been quite sometime since the Major had felt that way.

"Earlier this week. She came over to share lunch with me and we had such a nice time. As a matter of fact, that is when she told me she would be going out of town for a few weeks."

"She knew earlier in the week that she would be leaving?"

"Yes."

Jack felt his earlier anger returning with a vengeance. She had planned this! Everything that they had thought was a snap decision brought on by his actions on the planet was wrong. All her un-Carter like actions of the last twenty-four hours were nothing of the sort. They very Carter like….planned down to the tiniest detail.

"Mr. O'Neill?" Amelia felt slightly alarmed at the change in the man before her. His expression of confusion had shifted into a thunderous scowl that was making her extremely nervous. "Did I say something wrong?"

He turned his attention back to her and she almost wished she had kept silent. "No, Ms. Pendergast. You have been very helpful."

She watched as he climbed into his truck and pulled out of the driveway. From where she was standing she could see him angrily pull out his cell phone and begin dialing. Then he was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel Jackson walked leisurely across the sands of Abydos enjoying the feel of the setting sun on this face and the slight breeze that scarcely stirred the sand at his bare feet.

He was always content here and in these first months of ascension had come here undetected by the people of this planet he had once called home. He could relax here and used the time to sort through the boundless information ascension had brought him. Now, he was simply walking through the most desolate area of the desert, a place where human or even alien had not trod in thousands of years.

He enjoyed the tactile feeling of his feet sinking into the soft ground and the motion of taking solid steps always had a therapeutic effect on him. He wandered without direction for what seemed like forever, when he felt something odd in the air around him, like an almost undetectable hum.

Scanning the area for something out of place he only saw the sunset colored sand shimmering around him. He continued looking trusting his intuition that something was there and then he saw it.

A section of sand that was untouched by colors of the sunset, a rectangular area about two feet by four feet only a few steps away from him. Daniel closed the distance and went down on one knee before the strange section of sand. As brushed his hand against the sand an electrical jolt shot up his fingers making him jerk the appendage away.

He wasn't hurt, his reaction was more instinctual that anything else. His curiosity peaked he pushed his hand through the invisible barrier again. Electrical currents danced along his arm and he felt what he was sure was a hard surface about foot down. Running his hand along it dropped off another foot down to a second level area.

Steps!

Daniel pulled his hand from the hole and stood up. Without hesitation he stepped down into the hole and proceeded to step through the barrier into a darkened stairway. Although unnecessary as he could see in the dark now, he created a light source from his hands to hang in the air and follow him as walked down the steps toward what he suspected would be an open chamber.

The walls of the stairway were adorned in ancient goa'uld writings proclaiming the majesty of Ra. Daniel ignored them for the moment his interest was concentrated below.

The foot of the stairs opened up into a chamber vast enough that his light source could only illuminated a fraction of it. He was about to increase the output when the light was caught in the reflection of a nearby mirror and then suddenly the chamber of filled with light. Daniel looked up to see that his little source light had caught the first of many cleverly placed mirrors designed in ancient times to illuminate underground structures.

He cast his gaze over the chamber and was amazed at the site before him. The standard golden walls so loved by the goa'uld encased the room in a golden hue and reflected the brilliance of countless piles of gems and precious metals. Stacks upon stacks of ancient scrolls and thick tomes were stacked high without care or order.

It was an impressive sight.

Apparently Ra had needed a place to stash his wealth and he had chosen Abydos. Ignoring the mountains of gold and jewels, he made his way to the closest wall and began to read the text inlaid into the panels of gold fasten to the stone there.

He had spent hours, days, maybe even months there, reading the walls, searching through the mountains of scrolls and books absorbing the information.

The ancient history of the goa'uld unfolded before him going back through the centuries beyond what even he had believed. Thousand upon thousand of years of merciless dynasties as one goa'uld destroyed another.

He read of the rebellion of the Goa'uld queen Egeria and the hunt for her and her offspring the Tok'ra. It was obvious that Ra had taken her defection personally, the account of their battle on Pangar and her burial in a stasis jar was filled with Ra's obvious rage at her betrayal. Daniel wondered at their relationship before her change of heart. Soon he even found that.

In a tome title the "The First Dynasty" the story of Egeria unfolded.

Egeria and Ra ruled together as the first true Goa'uld rulers. The Goa'uld queen had been instrumental in the proliferation of her species and it was she who found the technology that was needed for the creation of the Jaffa. She was the one who had birthed Hathor among other Goa'uld queens. She was a Goa'uld in all aspects except one.

She would not use a sarcophagus.

Before the creation of the healing device, the goa'uld would simply acquire a new host every couple centuries. She did not trust the device invented by Telchak and even tried to get Ra to abandon its use. He refused. Over time Egeria saw changes in Ra's nature that caused her great concern.

Her consort was becoming more and more unstable insisting on staying in the young host he had taken on the Tauri homeworld and continually using the sarcophagus to heal the young body. As the centuries past, Egeria changed hosts every couple hundred years and helped rule over the worlds she and Ra had populated with the Tauri.

Although uneasy with Ra's increasing cruelty, it was not until the birth of Sekhmet that the queen began to have second thoughts about the way of her life. Ra reveled in Sekhmet's penchant for brutality and proclaimed her his bodyguard and avenger. It was the atrocities committed by Sekhmet in Ra's name that caused Egeria's rebellion. She took those loyal to her and went into hiding beginning a centuries long battle against Ra.

Daniel closed the book chronicling the story of Egeria and Ra. He picked up the next tome chronicling the next phase of Goa'uld history and opened it's pages. The ancient Goa'uld text began on an ominous tone, _"The great god Ra's creation became his curse in the form of his avenger Sekhmet…."_

Without warning a sudden tightness enveloped Daniel's chest and he quickly closed the book. Closing his eyes he let his senses roam the universe searching out each of his friends.

He found Sam easily, pacing in her lab at the SCG agitation in every step as he observed she picked up a particularly complicated piece of technology and to his amazement threw it against one the concrete walls. Worried, he began to search out Teal'c and found the warrior attempting, but obviously failing to kel'noreem.

Although his actions are not as pronounce as Sam's it is obvious something is very wrong.

He expanded his senses in an attempt to find Jack. It took him awhile to find his caustic friend and Daniel was extremely disturbed when he did.

Pinned against a wall by a heavy-gravity field Jack was staring down a system lord by the name of Ba'al who is holding a long dagger by his fingertips so that he gravity field caught it. He saw the system lord release the dagger and watched in horror as it sank directly into Jack's heart.

"Son of bitch!"

Without realizing it he immediately formed into energy converting the book he is holding with him and immediately departed Abydos to help Jack.

The rush of countless planets and star systems flash past to the tune of……..the Simpson's theme song?

What the hell….?

Daniel opened his eyes to see at his cell phone dancing across his nightstand and playing that irritating tune. He grabbed the phone and saw Jack's name on the caller id.

Daniel hit the button and yelled into the phone. "Damn it, Jack! Quit changing my ringtone!" Expecting a lecture on the greatness of Bart Simpson, the archeologist was surprised at the brittle tone in Jack's voice.

"Where are you?"

"At home…Why? He asked.

"I'm coming over."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pha'esh of Malkshur had been with the Tok'ra resistance since he had blended with his first host over almost two thousand years ago. He had seen the rise and fall of countless Goa'uld and their armies, had contributed to a number of them, but they never could seem to bring them all down. There were too many of the enemy and not enough of the Tok'ra.

There was some positive news however, the once rare Goa'uld queens were now almost non-existent and with what few birthings there were these were void of the desperately needed queens to continue the race. As encouraging as this information was there were still many Goa'uld bent on destroying all that oppose them, especially the To'kra and now more recently the Tauri. Their fight was long from finished.

Pha'esh felt a slight nudge from his host Breeshan. "We are almost there. Should we not wake…"

The sound of terror filled screams filled the cabin of the Tel'tak they were piloting causing both symbiote and host to bolt toward the cargo hold. The inhuman cries rang through the ship as Breeshan fumbled with the keypad trying to open the hold door.

"What is happening in there? It sounds like something is tearing her apart!"

Pha'esh quickly took over his panicked host and punched the correct code so the door could open. He ran into the hold to find the Tauri female, Samantha Carter, writhing in pain on the floor.

Another scream was ripped from her lips and her back arched dangerously as she seemed to be trying to escape from a brutal attack. Pha'esh raced over and grabbed the female concerned that if she continued she would do grave danger to herself.

The To'kra's touch elicited an immediate reaction from the woman. Terror-filled eyes snapped open and before he could react he felt himself being thrown back against the wall and then unbelievably a large blade of some sort pressed against his throat.

The blue eyes watched him wildly trying to understand the sudden changes around her after being ripped from her terror filled moments before.

A flash of pale yellow from the indicator light on the memory device implanted into Samantha Carter's temple showed that she was no longer within her memories, but Pha'esh knew that coming out of some memories was not a easy as simply turning them off. He cursed himself for not anticipating the Tauri woman's possible reactions to Jolinar's memories.

"Samantha" The eyes that had been darting around the room trying to get her bearings snapped back at the sound of his voice to glare dangerously at him. "You are safe now… it was only a memory of Jolinar." Samantha closed her eyes, but the Tok'ra still not move or try to disarm her. He knew this woman to be deadly and was willing to give her the time she needed to regain control. Sam shook her head trying to shake off the effects of the memory device, but she could still feel the violating horror of Nergal's brutal attack on her…no…on Jolinar. Come on, remember it wasn't you…it…was…not…you! Letting out a harsh breath, Sam pulled the knife away from Pha'esh and sat back on the floor. Putting her head in her hands she tried to will her shaking body to calm down, but the adrenaline that had been rushing through her system was starting to wane and in response she her whole body was beginning to tremble. "Mmmm…my God!" She exclaimed through chattering teeth. Still sitting against the wall, Pha'esh waited patiently for Samantha to regain her composure watching her carefully as she regained control of her emotions. After a few moments she looked up and he could see that she was more herself and the effects of Jolinar's memories were wearing off. However, he could still see a haunted look in the dark blue depths that he truly regretted. "I am sorry, Samantha…Jolinar's memories are not….pleasant."

"Yeah, you could say that." She said tiredly.

"You should rest for a while and give your body a chance to regain its strength."

Sam nodded to him and he rose gracefully from the floor then made his way to the door.

"Pha'esh, wait." He turned back to her, "What does 'ras'teeh' mean?

Pha'esh frowned at her in confusion. _"I believe it is an ancient dialect of Goa'uld…..it means….'to be reborn'. Why?"_

Sam shook her head at him then leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. "It was just something I remembered."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pha'esh closed the door to the cargo hold allowing Samantha Carter to rest. He walked to the front of the ship to stare silently out at the stars as they rushed by. The ship was quiet, even the sound of the hyper drive engines seemed muted in the aftermath of the screams he had heard moments ago. Pha'esh scratched at the paper-thin cut where Samantha had pressed her knife to his throat earlier. It was already healing, but its existence was enough proof to the Tok'ra that his reservations about this mission were justified.

When the plan to place a human spy among Bastet's court was presented to the council, the Tok'ra's governing body agreed it was a good way to infiltrate the elusive Goa'uld's inner circle. Intel had reported that Bastet was definitely working without the knowledge of the system lord's on an unknown weapon that would strengthen the Goa'uld presence in the galaxy. Unfortunately, Bastet did not trust the System Lords and had recently banished all Goa'ulds from her palace and now allowed only human slaves and Jaffa to see to her needs.

Major Samantha Carter of the Tauri was a sensible choice. She was already a trained warrior and extremely intelligent human. She would be able to carry out the demands of the mission and if complications arose she had the experience to adjust to the circumstances around her. So it was decided and Anise was sent to the Tauri.

Then everything changed.

Bastet was not working alone…..she was working for another. Sekhmet. The name alone sent a mental shiver through Pha'esh. The rise of Sekhmet was the rise of a nightmare.

Shaking off his dark musings, the Tok'ra let the silence around him calm his restless mind. He knew the silence would not last long…..as least not the silence within him, the events ealier had shocked Breeshan for the moment, but his host would soon be voicing his concerns….loudly. Pha'esh sighed at the argument he knew was coming. It was times like these he truly mourned for his last host Sonser.

Sonser had understood the costs of war and would have simply have excepted what had to be done. The Tok'ra missed the company of his old friend greatly and had tried desperately to hold onto him, but no matter how Pha'esh tried he could not stop the human's aging any longer and finally had to let his friend go.

Pha'esh felt the first stirrings from Breeshan and prepared for the verbal confrontation to come.

'What happened in there!' the young man's outrage reverberated through Pha'esh's mind. 'You said the memories would not hurt her!'

'She was not injured….'

'How can you say that?!'

'Major Carter is familiar with the risks associated with the memory recall device, Breeshan.'

'But…'

'I did not saying the memories would not upset her…'

'Upset her! She almost killed us!'

Breeshan felt the symbiote mentally sign, 'I am sorry, Breeshan. I should have realized that Jolinar's memories of that time were extremely volatile and that Major Carter would have adverse reactions to them. I did not warn her and I should have.'

'We are using her.' The young man stated emphatically.

'We are not using her. She is well aware of the danger…..'

'Danger, yes, but what about all the facts? You have not told her the council 's decision on this matter or of her new role in it. Pha'esh could feel Breeshan's agitation grow as he spoke, 'Has anyone told her of the host?'

The man's tension was uncomfortable to the symbiote and without thinking Pha'esh began adjusting Breeshan's body chemistry to calm him.

'Stop that!' Breeshan exclaimed, 'I hate it when you do that!'

Pha'esh sighed and stopped trying to regulate Breeshan's system. Deciding to change tactics, he did his best to reassure his host_. 'The changes in the mission parameters were made after Major Carter's initial contact. She was made aware of Sekhmet's involvement before she left and she will be made aware of all other changes soon. She will given the chance to reject the mission at that time.'_

'You know as well as the rest of those who have joined us that she has already committed herself too fully to this plan. She will not reject it.'

'Samantha Carter is a warrior of the Tauri, my friend. She knows that danger is inherent in any dealing regarding the Goa'uld.'

'She does not know Sekhmet!' Breeshan's obvious fear for the woman was hard to ignore.

'She will have the full truth once we reach the base. From this point we will bring her in on every aspect of this operation. You have my word, Breeshan.'

At this Breeshan quieted. Pha'esh's word was reliable and he would trust him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The moment the doors closed on Pha'esh, Sam reopened her eyes and stared at the golden door as she willed her heart to return to a normal rhythm.

Despite Pha'esh request, she knew there was no way she was going to sleep so soon after reliving Nergal's attack on Jolinar. And even though the exhaustion that she was feeling was pulling at her consciousness, the nightmares she knew those images would bring were motivation enough to keep her awake.

Pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs to stop her shaking, she tried to put what she had seen in perspective. Jolinar's memories had always been unsettling to her, but on some level she had always been able to disassociate herself from them.

This time was different.

This time she was experiencing the memory as if it had truly been her inside the host…the host…what was her host's name…Azura. The host's name had been Azura. Here again was a point of frustration…she had never met this Azura, but she knew everything about the woman and even remembered her loss at the hands of Nergal.

Sam shivered at the memories she had just awakened from. Jolinar had been violently torn from Azura's body causing the severe brain damage to the gentle woman she had been with for over a hundred years. In her last act of friendship Jolinar had released a toxin into Azura's body killing her instantly.

It had been a useless act.

Nergal simply revived the woman in a sarcophagus and then tortured her for information whilst Jolinar was dumped into a liquid filled tank and made to watch in horror as the sadistic monster slowly killed her friend.

A careless human servant who had wandered to close to her tank had been their salvation. Although sickened by her own actions, Jolinar used the woman's body to escape with Azure in a stolen tel'tak, but the damage to her friend's body was too extensive and she died within hours of their escape.

In her grief, Jolinar did the only thing she could do. You took her friend back to her home planet of Malkshur and buried her quietly in a meadow overlooking the Stargate.

Sam could feel the heartrending loss of Azure and fought against the desire to sob in response to the landslide of feelings running through her.

Knowing she had to herself keep from being overwhelmed by the emotional rollercoaster she was on, Sam stood and began pacing the cargo hold. She had to disassociate herself from the feelings of despair the memories conjured up and try to go over what the memory had shown her. She had seen a lot of information in that console, but was unsure of what use if any the knowledge would provide. Even if she could recall all of it the data was collected over a thousand years ago…..

Sam shook head.

Forget how long ago it was done, think about what it said.

She sifted through the information and realized that the Goa'uld had a problem. A thousand years ago, the Goa'uld Nergal realized that his race's numbers were dwindling. Since Ra had infested the first human on Earth, thousands of years ago, fewer and fewer queens had been born to carry on the genetic knowledge that the species relied on.

Sam thought back over the last seven years noting the number of Goa'uld queens they had encountered. There were two that she was sure of….Hathor and Egeria both of which were dead.

The infant Goa'uld that Hathor had spawned at the SCG had been destroyed and from what she could tell no more had been born when Colonel O'Neill killed her.

Egeria was Tok'ra and Sam knew that she had not produced a viable symbiote in thousands of years.

There was also Amonet, the Goa'uld who took Daniel's wife Sha're as host, but she was also gone now and it was never confirmed if she was a true Goa'uld queen or merely bore the title.

As for the rest of the information, the majority of it was medical data, unfortunately, Sam's comprehension of Goa'uld physiology was extremely limited.

As far as she could tell no solution had presented itself at that time, but she would check with the Tok'ra and see what they had found out when they analyzed the data crystal Jolinar had made. Sam stopped pacing and looked at her watch. She could not believe that it had only been two days since she left Earth. She wondered what the guys back home were up to. Her thoughts were interrupted when Pha'esh opened the cargo hold door.

"We have arrived, Major Carter."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The event horizon snapped shut behind two shadowed figures as they descended the steps of the Chaapa'ai and stepped onto the sun-baked world of Isara.

The two moons gleamed weakly in the twilight sky, but the two men did not seem affected by the lack of illumination. Off in the distance a single light shone giving them a direction to go. It was all they needed.

"Is the gate usually left unguarded like this?" Teal'c asked his friend and mentor.

"No." Bra'tac's tense voice answered. "The gate is usually guarded by at least three Jaffa." The old warrior scanned the dimly lit area listening for any sounds that might identify the reason there were no Jaffa at the gate. However, only the normal sounds of a deserted prairie came to his ears. "There is something amiss here, Teal'c."

"Indeed."

The two men made thier way silently toward the light staying alert to any sound of attack. None came and they made it to the light without incident, but what the light illuminated before them made their steps falter.

Bra'tac stared in shock as Teal'c entered the camp and began making his way slowly through hundreds of corpses that littered the ground. Teal'c scanned the area searching for any sign of Jaffa, but none could be found. No Jaffa, not even among the bodies that surrounded him. Stopping at what seemed the center of the massacre the warrior crouched down and looked closely at the tiny body that had been left to die in the hot sun of Isara.

Prim'tahs.

There were hundreds of the infant goa'uld obviously taken from their Jaffa's pouches and left to die, but where were the signs of battle?

Where were the Jaffa?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, everyone

Thanks for all the reviews. I am thrilled that people are enjoying the story. If anyone has any questions (except "What happens next?") or needs any clarification on something just let me know.

OK, here we go…..

Chapter 9

"Ow!"

Daniel grabbed his foot cursing the stone artifact, he had just stubbed his toe on, fluently in ancient Egyptian. He glared at the thing as if it was the inanimate object's fault that it had been left in middle of the living room last night.

Another round of banging on his front door had him changing the object of the colorful language to the man behind the situation in the first place.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he pulled his front door open and was almost run over when Jack went pushing past him. Looking out his door he saw the sun beginning to set on the horizon, so much for sleeping.

"We need to talk." Jack stated as he stomped into the living room.

"Obviously," the young man said sourly and began to follow Jack into the living room. Then thinking better of it, he switched directions and he strode into the kitchen. Daniel could hear bits and pieces of Jack's ranting he pulled a beer from his fridge.

"Can't believe…I swear…gonna find…and…damn it!…hit my foot….who the hell put…..rock here!"

Daniel rounded the corner from the kitchen to find Jack limping around the living room with a thunderous scowl on his face. He handed Jack the beer receiving a grunt of thanks from friend. "What's with the rock?"

Daniel looked at him in irritation. "The 'artifact' is from PX2-396, I was looking at it before bed last night."

"You had to put it in the middle of the floor?" Jack gripped at him.

He ignored Jack's attempt to draw him into the ridiculous argument. "What do you want Jack?"

The question seemed to increase the older man's agitation. "It's Carter."

Not the least bit surprised, Daniel nodded his head for Jack to continue.

Jack told Daniel about his conversation with Sam's neighbor Ms. Pendergast. Daniel listened quietly, mulling over what he was saying. Jack finished and looked at the young man expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"She planned all of it! Sam knew a week before the preverbal straw broke her camel's back that she was leaving."

"That doesn't surprise me Jack. I mean she must have been looking to leave even before your confrontation yesterday, she already had the job at Area 51…."

"The job at Area 51 had been a standing offer for years now. All that would require is a call from her to accept and in the locker room she said that she had an offer, not that she had taken it already."

"So she had already decided to leave town before accepting the position?"

"Yes!" Jack waved his hands toward Daniel in his usually 'finally, you got it' fashion.

"So you're saying that Sam staged the confrontation in the gate room?"

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, thrilled that Daniel was catching on.

"Why?"

At this Jack's bubble of enthusiasm popped, "I don't know…." He turned around in frustration and walked toward the sofa.

"Jack, there is no way Sam planned what happened yesterday. She would never mislead us like that."

Jack sat down on the sofa and leaned forward resting his arms on his legs the unopened beer dangling from his fingers. "So you believed everything she told you yesterday, you don't think she was hiding something?"

"Well…"

"Aha! I knew you didn't buy it either."

The young man sighed, "No, not all of it."

Daniel could not deny that everything that had happened had an odd feel about it. It was almost deja vu like in nature. Like he had been there before.

He shook his head at his friend. "Look, Jack. Whether we believe it or not is irrelevant, it's done. Sam's gone. Don't you think we should honor her desires to start a new life away from the SGC?"

"Hell no." Jack leaned toward the young man. "She is one of my team, Daniel." He said intently.

"She _was_ one of your team, Jack…"

"Oh,for crying out loud!" Jack threw up his hands in frustration, clearly becoming angry with the archeologist.

Giving in, Daniel decided to humor Jack. "All right, fine. Let's say that Sam's actions were contrived and that there is something else going on." The young man almost smiled at the relief he saw on the Colonel's face. "Why would she do it? I mean think about it. In the last seven years has Sam ever done anything remotely like this?"

Jack shook his head dejectedly. She had never acted that way before, in fact if he really wanted to analyze (and didn't that word gave him chills) her, he would say she was acting just like……

"You know Jack, the way Sam was behaving just like….."

"…me."

"…you."

The two men looked at each other as each had just had an epiphany.

It was at that moment Daniel recognized what he had been missing. He had this same feeling when Jack had gone undercover on the NID sting. He looked up to say something to Jack.

"NID." Jack voice was barely a whisper as he said the letters. He looked up at the young man worriedly. "In the locker room Sam made a crack about working for the NID. It seemed odd at the time and I was gonna make her explain the it, but she…um….. said….um….. something else and I……..forgot."

Damn, he had let her distract him with that 'might get laid' comment. One would think that at his age certain body parts would not derail him like that anymore. He thought irritably.

"What was said in the locker room, Jack?" Daniel asked curiously.

Jack shook his head at his friend. There was no way he was going to discuss that conversation with anyone. Not even Daniel.

"Okay." He said. "Is it possible that Sam is going undercover at Area 51?"

"It's possible, but as her CO I should have been brought in on it."

"And as her CO would you have been onboard with it?"

"Sure."

"You would have let Sam go undercover….."

"Well…not without one us backing her up."

"Ah."

"What's 'Ah" mean?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, no, 'Nothing' never means nothing with you."

"Jack, it's Area 51. It not like she is going across the galaxy and taking on a system lord."

The thunderous look on Jack face at that observation had Daniel quickly changing the direction of the man's thoughts.

"If Sam is undercover at Area 51 then what do we do? I mean she won't even be there for a month."

"Tomorrow I talk to General Hammond, other than that," He glared at the wall behind Daniel, "we wait."

Daniel nodded his head in agreement, but then suddenly his head shot up and he looked at Jack in alarm.

Jack looked at him in concern. "What?"

"I think I need to visit a sick aunt or something tomorrow…"

"You're an orphan, Daniel, you don't have an aunt."

"I'll make one up."

"Daniel." Jack patience was about up with him. "What is the problem tomorrow?"

"Janet's back."

"Ah, crap."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"SHE WHAT!" The SGC's infirmary reverberated with the force of Janet Frasier's outburst.

Daniel cursed Jack for the hundredth time that morning for leaving him to tell Janet about Sam's leaving. He glanced nervously over at the tray of medical tools that had been set aside for SG-8 post mission check-up. The needles were looking particularly dangerous at the moment and the archeologist was glad that he would not be on the receiving end of Janet's ministrations today. He would also remember to avoid SG-8 as well, because once she was finished with them they would be wanting to know who had pissed her off.

Janet glared at him a moment then began pacing in front of him. "Why would she leave?"

"She said she was tired of the military and the danger of off-world missions and wanted to work at Area 51."

"Bull-shit." Janet replied caustically.

Daniel brows rose in surprise at the explanative that came from the typically reserved doctor. He shrugged his shoulders, "That's what she said."

Janet speared him with a dangerous glare. "And you believed that load of crap?"

"Well….we…uh"

"You guys just let her walk out of here without stopping her."

"It's a free country, Janet, she has the right to leave."

"This is the military, Daniel! Why didn't Colonel O'Neill lock her up or something till we figured this out?"

"Actually….Jack demanded her resignation after her actions in the gate room."

"He what!" Janet yelled, causing him to cringe. "Where is he?", the doctor requested in a menacing tone.

"He's with General Hammond."

"Perfect."

Daniel watched as Janet stormed out the infirmary to find Jack. A small part of him felt guilty for delivering his friend to the wrath of the furious doctor, but then he thought of all the crap Jack had given him over the years………

Okay, no more guilt, he thought.

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his BDUs the young man ambled out of the infirmary toward his office whistling as he went.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A guttural scream of outrage echoed through the crystalline tunnels of the Tok'ra cell base on the planet of Ulnina.

"You will pay for this insolence! I will personally destroy all of you!"

The whine of a zat'ni'katel sent a charge through the air silencing the violent threats.

With fury in her eyes, Garshaw of Belote, former High Counselor for the Tok'ra, looked down at the body crumbled at her feet. Without shifting her gaze she addressed the other Tok'ra in the room.

"_Pha'esh will be here momentarily with Major Carter,"_ nodding her head to indicate the body on the floor she raised her dark eyes toward an elderly Tok'ra. Her eyes flashed white in anger, _"Do it."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pha'esh/Breeshan and Sam ringed down into the underground tunnels of the Tok'ra's hidden cell bases. Once the hum of the rings was gone she was extremely surprised by the silence that enveloped them. She looked down the crystalline hall concerned at the lack of activity. "Where is everyone?" she asked. Tok'ra bases were usually bustling with activity.

"After experiencing heavy losses during the destruction of our main base on Revanna the Tok'ra High Council decided that operating from various cell bases instead of a central one would be wise." Pha'esh extended his arm toward a tunnel to the right indicating the direction they should go, then continued his explanation. "At this time, we have exactly 23 Tok'ra on this base."

"Is the Tok'ra Council here?"

"Two members are here currently to assist in your briefing for this mission and to answer any questions you may have."

"When will I be meeting with them?"

"After you have rested. At this time they are dealing with other matters pertaining to the base's operations."

Rest. The word seem a mockery to her, but the exhaustion that Sam had been fighting earlier was demanding attention and with a quick look at her watch she saw that it was 0800 hours Earth time. Except for her forays into Jolinar's memories earlier she had not slept since the Tok'ra had picked her up on Earth over twenty-four hours ago. She could put it off no longer. She had to sleep. Nodding her head to Pha'esh, she followed him to a small sparsely furnished room.

"These will be your quarters during your stay with us." He bowed slightly to her, "May your rest be peaceful, Samantha."

Sam smiled weakly at him as he left. "Peaceful." She murmured, "Yeah, right."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam's sleep was not peaceful. Random images of Jolinar's life would flash through her mind giving her snapshots of people, places, hints that stayed just beyond her reach and nothing substantial for her brain to process. After hours of useless tossing and turning she sat up on her bed weak from physical and mental exhaustion. Sam scratched the memory device in her temple tempted to yank the thing out, but resisted for the moment. She knew she needed sleep, but she did not want to damage the device or herself by being careless.

I'm thirsty, she thought looking toward the entrance of her room.

There was no door. The Tok'ra believed they had no secrets to keep from each other, so a door was unnecessary.

Having "slept" in her black t-shirt and green BDU pants, Sam stood and raised her arms above her head to stretch out the kinks in her back. Once that was accomplished, she slipped her boots back on and made her way out of her room in search of Pha'esh and hopefully something to drink.

The tunnels were still eerily silent and devoid of movement. Gazing at the crystalline walls she gave into the urge to run her long fingers over the surface and became entranced by the pearlescent beauty that the crystals created in the muted light used in the tunnels. It was like touching the inside of an oyster shell hard and soft at the same time.

"They are beautiful."

Sam jumped at the human voice behind her and turned to see Breeshan standing a few feet from her. Sam said nothing and after a few moments she realized she was openly staring at the man. It was a little difficult not to stare at Pha'esh's host. The man was striking in appearance. His tall athletic form, chiseled features and dark hair reminded her of the statues from ancient Greece. Realizing that she had been caught staring Sam quickly averted her eyes and began to study the toe of her boot with great interest.

Breeshan stepped closer and came to stand beside her near the wall. Reaching out his hand he ran strong fingers over the crystalline surface and smiled.

It was a really nice smile and was reflected in his eyes. His dark hair, a bit long and unkempt, kept falling in his face reminding her of Daniel when he had first joined SG-1. She resisted the urge to reach up and brush the bangs away from his violet eyes and put her hands in her pockets instead.

He studied her a moment taking in her pale features and tired eyes. His smile dimmed a little as he gazed at her. "You did not sleep." He said concerned.

She shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "My brain wouldn't shut down and let me rest." She shrugged her shoulders. "To much information is running through my mind, I guess."

Breeshan frowned, "I will have Pha'esh deactivate the devices before you sleep tonight. That will help."

"Where is Pha'esh?" Sam frowned as well and then realizing what she said, "I mean I know where his is…." She waved her hand toward his body.

Laughing lightly, Breeshan dropped his hand from the wall. "He is resting before we attend the meeting with the council members." Slowly his smile faded and Sam watched Breeshan fidget for a moment before he spoke again. "As a matter of fact, I was coming to see if you might be hungry and like to eat something before the meeting."

Sam resisted to impulse to smile at Breeshan sudden nervousness. It was obvious that for all of his good looks that the young man was shy by nature and she wondered how he came to be the host of a Tok'ra. 'Well, only one way to find out.' She thought then nodded toward him. "I think food sounds great."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms over head. He had just spent the last hour working on the information General Hammond had requested on Bastet. He scanned what he had already written about the goa'uld itself.

"A member of the Goa'uld System Lord, Bastet did not come to power until the Goa'uld's second ruling dynasty collapsed. Uniting forces with the System Lord Kali, the two made a treaty with the Goa'uld Sobek. Then, at the celebratory feast, they moved against him. Rumor has it that Sobek's head still decorates Bastet's palace in Bubastis."

It wasn't much. Although a System Lord, Bastet had not come into conflict with the SGC or Earth so their information was limited.

Okay, Daniel decided, lets look into history a bit.

The archeologist had learned long ago that Earth's mythologies could come in very handy at times. He reached over and grabbed the book he had let Sam borrow and flipped to the chapter on Bastet.

"The Egyptian cat-headed goddess, the cult of Bastet was centered in Bubastis (located in the delta region, near modern- day Zagazig) from at least the 4th Dynasty. In the Late Period Bubastis was the capital of Egypt. She is depicted most commonly as a woman with the head of a domesticated cat or as a cat itself. She was commonly paired with Sekhmet and Hathor."

'Ok, not much help there,' he thought, 'Hathor is dead so lets check out Sekhmet.' He turned to the chapter on Sekhmet noted her hieroglyphic name and began reading.

"Sekhmet

A fiery and destructive Egyptian goddess associated with war and divine vengeance. Her name means "the Mighty One" and she was depicted as a woman with the head of a lioness. Her main center of worship was the Old Kingdom capital of Memphis."

Daniel turned the page and noticed a tan sticky note with a star written on it affixed to the brittle paper. The scholar frowned as he carefully pulled the note off of the page and threw it in the wastebasket next to his desk. He hated the little notes being used in his books. The glue could damage the pages. He wondered who could have placed it there, Sam was the only one to use the book that he knew of, but since the base only used the obnoxious yellow ones, it could not have been her.

Irritated and needing a caffeine fix, Daniel looked over to his coffee pot and scowled when he found it empty.

"Oh, well. I need to stretch my legs anyway." He stood up, made his way out of his office and toward the elevators. Pressing the button, he tapped his foot to a random tune running through his head, then cursed violently when he realized it was that damn Simpson's tune again.

The irritated man was just about to take the stairs when the doors opened and one very pissed off Jack O'Neill stepped out. He took a step back when Jack noticed him. "Oh! I….um…."

Seeing Daniel, a dangerous look came into the Colonel's eyes and he stepped menacingly toward him. "Oh, you are sooooo dead!" He yelled. "I promise you, Daniel, the next time we meet one of those hostile tribes I gonna…." He broke off leaving the threat open and glared at the young man.

Daniel began back-pedaling as Jack advanced on him. "I…uh…I guess Janet found you…." he asked trying not to laugh even though he was sure Jack was considering killing him at the moment.

"Ya think!" he said angrily. "She threatened to castrate me, Daniel!

Daniel almost lost it when Jack cringed and shifted uncomfortable at the thought. The Colonel glared at Daniel's obvious amusement to his predicament. " If the next time she has me under the knife and I come out singing soprano……"

The scholar decided a change of subject was needed and quickly. Cutting Jack off he asked about General Hammond. "What did he say about Sam and Area 51?"

Jack allowed the change of subject, but it was obvious he was not done with Daniel yet. "The General said nothing. Still I think there is something he's not telling me, ya know? He looked….well….uncomfortable when I started asking questions about it."

"That's odd."

"Yeah. When Janet showed up and started yelling the roof down around us he almost looked relieved. Of course then the doc started talking about removing body parts….he finally had to call her down."

"Your body parts will be safe, Jack. Janet will cool off." The older man gave him a withering look. "Come on, Jack. She would never do something like that and you know it."

"Well, you better hope not."

"Me? Why?" The young man asked suspiciously.

"Because I told her that you had agreed with Sam that working at Area 51 was a great opportunity and that you helped her pack."

Daniel paled slightly at Jack's words. "But I didn't do that!"

Jack gave him an evil smile and brought up two fingers to create a scissor- like cutting motion at the young man as he walked away from him. "Snip, snip, Danny-boy, snip, snip."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam and Breeshan chatted amicably as they walked down the tunnels toward the meeting chamber. Lunch had been a relaxed moment for both of them and Sam was almost sad to end it. After the turmoil of the last week, a moment of peace had been wonderful.

For Breeshan, the time spent in Samantha's company had been welcome as well. The young man felt a mental nudge from Pha'esh and the obvious amusement that symbiote was feeling.

'What?' His mind questioned his friend.

'You are enamored with Major Carter.'

Sam saw Breeshan suddenly frown, "Is everything all right?" she asked.

The young man nodded, "Pha'esh is being…. What did you say earlier? An….ass."

'Hey!'

Sam laughed and gave Breeshan a brilliant smile. He laughed as well. Samantha's laugh and Pha'esh's indignant response made it impossible not too.

The tunnel they were walking down made a hard right turn and they entered the meeting room. Upon entering, Pha'esh took over and directed Sam toward a group of Tok'ra inside the room. The Tok'ra leaned over and spoke quietly in her ear.

"_I am not an ass,"_ he said good-naturedly, _"however, I would be very interested in meeting this Colonel Maybourne who you believe is."_ Sam smiled at him and he suddenly understood what Breeshan felt.

'Ha! I am not the only one am I….?' The young man thought triumphantly.

'Don't be an ass.'

Breeshan's laughter echoed though his mind and Pha'esh couldn't help but shake his head at his host.

Sam gave him a curious look, but the Tok'ra was saved from having to explain himself, when Garshaw of Belote broke away from the group and approached them.

She graciously extended her hands taking Sam's warmly in her own. "Thank you, for assisting us, Major Carter." Yosuuf, Garshaw's host, gave Sam a genuine smile. "Your knowledge and expertise will be a great advantage to this mission."

"I am glad I can help." Sam replied returning the smile.

Yoosef bowed her head and Sam watched as she shifted to Garshaw. The smile was replaced with the business like manner so common to the Tok'ra. _"Major Carter."_

Sam acknowledged Garshaw with a nod of her head. "Councilwoman."

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, of course."

"I understand from Pha'esh that you were able to access a memory of Jolinar's on your flight here."

Sam nodded and they got down to business.

The Major proceeded to report to the Tok'ra the details of what she remembered.

"The goa'uld Nergal was working on a way to stop the decline of the Goa'uld race due to the loss of too many queens over the centuries."

Garshaw nodded that she was aware of this. "It has been the same concern with our people as well. With Egeria gone we are unable to procreate and replenish our people. It has been a minor consolation knowing that the Goa'uld also have this problem. Our spies tell us that the death of Hathor signified the end of the Goa'uld queen's lines. There are no more."

Sam nodded. "Also, there was a ton of medical information that I could not understand and from what I can tell Nergal had not come up with a solution. However, there was one word the did scare Jolinar, but I have no idea why."

"What word?"

"Ras'teeh"

Garshaw frowned as she filtered through her mind the meaning of the word and then suddenly she paled noticeably. She closed her eyes as Sam continued.

Watching the woman closely Sam continued, "When I asked Pha'esh the meaning he said it meant 'reborn'."

Garshaw shook her head despairingly, "No, that is not its true meaning." The Tok'ra opened her eyes and Sam was unnerved by the empty tone to her voice, "It means to Re-create."

The silence that filled the chamber at Garshaw's words was unsettling. Sam wasn't sure what had upset them, but their reaction had been exactly like Jolinar's had been when she had read the computer screen. She turned questioning eyes on Pha'esh silently asking what was going on.

Pha'esh returned her gaze his violet eyes filled with worry and fear. _"I am sorry, Samantha, when you first asked my about this word, I did not take into account how the word had changed over the years. It original meaning makes what Nergal was trying to do clear."_

Still confused, Sam motioned with her hand to continue.

"_He may have found a way to recreate the Goa'uld queens."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Garshaw walked out of the meeting room, "Please, come with me, Major Carter.""

They made their way through several tunnels and Sam quickly lost her bearings in the maze of passages. "Since our last contact with you new information and an opportunity has been given us that you must be aware of before we continue. Originally, you were to infiltrate Bastet's court as a servant to ascertain the situation then report back to your contact and be extracted."

"Yes." Sam replied. "The ultimate goal was to ferret out this new goa'uld Sekhmet and gain as much information on a weapon she is believed to have created." Sam clarified.

"Correct."

They entered a small chamber with a large table in the center of the room. Scientific equipment filled the table giving the impression to Sam that this was most definitely a lab, but what caught her attention was not the table, it was a liquid filled tank set to the right of the table. Sam approached cautiously never taking her eyes from the symbiote that swam around the confined space in agitated circles. She was only a couple feet from the tank when the snake-like creature suddenly stopped as if sensing something and whipped around to look at her. Sam stopped immediately wary of its change in behavior.

WHAM!

Sam jumped back as the symbiote began attacking the transparent wall of the tank trying to break through the barrier. She stared entranced at the violent reaction to her presence as a light blue tint began to color the liquid while the creature injured itself with its enraged behavior and its blood seeped into the fluid keeping it alive.

Garshaw watched Sam closely as she joined her in front of the tank.

" Major Carter, a development has occurred that requires a change in the mission."

Mesmerized by the symbiote Sam said nothing as the Tok'ra continued.

"You will be a Goa'uld."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cradling his phone to his ear, Jack O'Neill tapped his fingers against the gray metal of his desk, waiting for the ringing to stop and the line on the other end to pick up.

"Yeah, this is Burke."

Jack could hear the ever constant pop of the man's gum as he identified himself.

"Burke."

"Jack! Great to hear from ya."

"Yeah, you too." He said shaking his head. "I need to ask you a favor."

"A favor? Sure. Who did ya lose this time?"

Jack scowled into the phone at the not so subtle reminder of Daniel's kidnapping a few months ago down in Honduras. "No one lost this time" he lied, unrepentantly, "just need to track someone's movements without all the red tape that tends to be involved."

"Oooookay……." Burke responded.

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Are you kidding? You got me out of that hell hole of an assignment, of course I'll help! "What's the name and what do you want checked?"

"Samantha Carter. I just need to track her movements. You know, hits on her credit cards, things like that."

"Sure thing, Jack." Burke replied. " I should have something in a day or two."

"That'll work, call me when ya got the info."

Jack hung up the phone and started to dial Daniel's office.

"Unauthorized Off-World Activation!"

The bases alarms began blaring throughout the base and Jack could hear the sound of military issued boots running passed his door. Hanging up the phone he left his office and headed for the control room.

"It's Teal'c's IDC, sir." Sgt. Harriman announced as Jack entered the control room.

"Open the iris, Sergeant." General Hammond commanded as he turned to the stairs heading toward the gate room. Jack followed.

Teal'c and Bra'tac exited the event horizon as the General and Jack entered the gateroom. Both warriors looked tense as they descended the ramp and approached them.

The Jaffa bowed in greeting, "Hammond of Texas, we have troubling news to bring you." Bra'tac informed the Commander.

General Hammond waved his arm toward the exit, "Let's go to the briefing room and you can update us on your mission."

The General and Bra'tac walked passed Jack, but Teal'c stopped even with the Colonel.

"Has there been word of Major Carter?" The warrior asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, but it's only been a few days. You should be more patient, Teal'c."

Teal'c frowned at the Colonel thoughtfully. "I am impressed, O'Neill."

"By what?"

"By your patience. I am confident that you and Doctor Jackson have deduced that Major Carter desire to leave was not genuine and began to investigate it."

"Yeah…well…" Jack hesitated. "Teal'c do you think Carter lied?" Jack wanted his friend opinion.

"I believe she did not speak the entire truth."

"Yeah, neither did we."

"Do you believe that Major Carter may be in danger?"

Jack could feel the menace that came from Teal'c as he asked the question. God help anyone who hurt Sam Carter. Teal'c would tear them limb from limb…that is if there was anything left after he had finished with them.

"Daniel and I think that Carter is going undercover at Area 51."

"Without SG-1 for assistance?"

"Apparently."

"I do not like that, O'Neill." The Jaffa said with a trace of anger.

"Neither, do I." Jack agreed. " I already check with Area 51 and she is not due to report there for another couple weeks, so I have employed a few methods to see if I can hunt her up." He clapped the big man on the shoulder as they exited the gate room. "I should know more in a few days."

They entered the briefing room effectively dropping the subject, but Jack knew that Teal'c was far from satified with the current information on Sam's whereabouts. He took a seat next to the General and across from Bra'tac. The old warrior looked exhausted and Jack felt a twinge of worry for him. Teal'c seated himself to the Colonel's right and waited for his mentor to begin.

"We gated to the planet where the strange Jaffa had been taken, but when we arrived the settlement was deserted…somewhat."

"Somewhat?" Jack asked.

"No Jaffa could be found." Teal'c continued, "However, the ground was littered with the remains of hundreds of prim'tah's.

"Dead?" General Hammond clarified.

Teal'c bowed his head. "Indeed."

The General looked at Bra'tac. "Master Bra'tac do you have any idea what could have occurred to cause hundreds of Jaffa to remove their symbiotes?"

"No. To remove one's symbiote without the aid of tretonin would be suicide.

"Could be a Jaffa Jonestown, sir." Jack added.

The General considered this, but the two Jaffa simply stared at him questioningly.

Jack answered their unspoken question. "Jonestown was a commune of people back in the seventies that were convinced by some nutcase to take their families, leave the world behind and eventually to commit mass murder/suicide. They gave everyone poisoned fruit drinks killing over nine hundred men, woman and children."

The Jaffa looked shocked at such a horrendous act. "Jaffa warriors will gladly die in service to their god, but none would ever commit such a cowardly act of which you speak, O'Neill." Teal'c said firmly.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Jack admitted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You will be a Goa'uld."

Sam's gaze jerked away from the aggressive goa'uld in the tank to stare at the Tok'ra next her.

Garshaw saw a momentary glimpse of fear in the tauri's eyes before a steely gaze replaced it announcing to all in the room that death awaited anyone who tried to touch her.

Sam slowly stepped back from the tank ignoring the violent thumps of the symbiote trying to escape…trying to get to her. Every instinct in Sam's body screamed at her to run, but she knew it was pointless. Her firearm was in her room sitting uselessly on her bed and she was outnumbered five to one in this room alone.

Her keen mind began running through every scenario of escape she could find and found none. She watched Garshaw as the Tok'ra turned back toward the tank. Tok'ra. Was Garshaw a Tok'ra anymore? Was she now a goa'uld? Sam reeled with the insight that she had just walked into a goa'uld-infested hole in the ground without the slightest fight. She scanned the room again getting ready to fight her way back to her gun, when she realized someone was missing.

Pha'esh

Suddenly, strong hands grasped her arms and pulled her back against an unyielding chest. Sam pulled against Pha'esh's grasp, but the strength the symbiote gave its host was well beyond hers. She watched as Garshaw reached up to the lid of the tank and pressed a button emitting a slight whooshing sound as an air pressure mechanism was released. Fear lanced threw her and she pulled at Pha'esh's hold once more putting all her strength into the forward motion.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Anise of the Tok'ra walked the corridors of the Tok'ra cell base on the water planet of Cerillan. She was in deep concentration with Nasen, a member of the high council.

"_Bastet's forces have been growing despite the attacks being made by Anubis and his fleet of advanced ships. It is disturbing to see her grow in power." _Anise commented to her companion.

"Anubis is simply ignoring her for now. He believes that no matter how powerful Bastet becomes she will not be able to withstand his army once he decides to deal with her."

The two walked into the ring room as the rings activated and Jacob Carter materialized before them.

"Selmak! We were not expecting you so soon!" Anise said, surprised to see him.

Selmak smiled as he spoke, "Our mission was completed ahead of schedule. Ba'al is currently dealing with a large defection of Jaffa from his ranks. This made it easier to obtain the information we sought and come back all the quicker."

"It is good that you were able to so safely." Nasen smiled in return.

"Thank you. I need to deliver a data crystal to the council and then Jacob and I will need to seek out the Tauri. There was an odd symbol we uncovered while in Ba'al's court that we need to see Daniel Jackson about. I do not recognize it, but it is possible that he will."

"You will be going to Earth personally?" Anise asked.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Daniel myself and Jacob wishes to see his daughter." Selmak replied.

They watched as Selmak left the ring room heading toward the council chambers.

Nasen turned back to Anise, "Shall we continue to our meal?"

Anise shook her head, "I am sorry, Nasen, my host, Freya just told me she needed to speak to Jacob before he leaves. I should catch him before he is engaged in conversation with the council."

"Of course." Nasen bowed in farewell and left the ring room.

Anise watched him go, but she did not follow after Jacob. Instead she checked to confirm she was alone then activated the rings. With a hum of energy and a whoosh of air Anise was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

General Hammond always had many worries as the Commanding Officer of the SGC, but as he walked down the corridors of the SGC, only one worry filled his mind.

Samantha Carter.

When the Major had come to him asking to go on the mission for the Tok'ra, he had been against it. The idea of sending one of his people out there on her own, without SG-1 to back her up…he had refused. However, the Major had her argument ready for him.

"Major Carter," the General was getting upset with her insistence about taking this mission, "I am not sending you out there without back up."

"Sir, the Tok'ra will be there to extract me as soon as I finish gathering the intel. It is a simple in and out mission."

"There is no such thing as an 'in and out mission', Major and you know that. Sending you in without SG-1is not an option."

"Why?" When he did not answer immediately she continued. "Colonel O'Neill's undercover op to ferret out the NID mole in the SGC was done without back up."

"Colonel O'Neill has years of black ops training…."

"All right, but what about Daniel?"

The General almost groaned when she brought up the archeologist. He knew that mission would come back to haunt him. "Doctor Jackson was the only one that qualified for the mission."

"And according to Anise, I'm the only one who can do this one. I have years of military training and years of field work with the SGC." When he did not respond a sad look came into eyes at his hesitancy. "Sir, have I not proven myself over these last seven years to be a capable officer? Is your reluctance in denying me this mission a personal lack of confidence in my abilities?"

Hammond felt the sting of Sam's softly spoken words and felt ashamed of himself. Of all the reasons he did not want to send Sam on this mission, her abilities as an officer had never been one. He sighed, resigned to his next words.

"Sam, my reasons for not letting you go are most definitely personal. However they should not be. You are one of the most capable officers I have ever commanded and…you have a go."

He had meant those words he had spoken to the Major, however, he could not shake the feeling that the Major was walking into a situation that no one person could handle. The problem was he had given his word that her father and SG-1 would remain unaware of what she was doing. Reaching his destination, the General stopped before a closed door and raised his fist. There was one man on base for which he had made no promises…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Master Bra'tac sat on the floor of his room among the flicker of hundreds of candles preparing his body to relax and meditate when a knock at his door interrupted him.

"Come!" His strong graveled voice called out. The door opened and Hammond from Texas entered with a grim expression on his face.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Master Bra'tac, but I would like to speak to you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Knock, Knock!" Jack stuck his head into Daniel's office looking for the wayward archeologist. The young man had not been in the meeting with Bra'tac and Jack's curiosity was peaked by his absence.

"Daaaniel." He walked into the office, but after a quick search soon saw that Daniel was not there.

Grabbing the phone, he called up to the front check point to see if Daniel had signed out. He had not.

Rolling over in his mind the places he had not checked yet, Jack sat down at Daniel's desk and started idly tapping the keys on his friend computer as he thought. The screensaver of the Pyramids at Giza flicked off and a memo Daniel had been typing to General Hammond caught his attention. Jack scanned it a moment then sat back a little confused.

Why had General Hammond requested an in-depth research done on Bastet? Granted the strange Jaffa was rumored to be Bastet's, but the General usually waited for a more solid confirmation before requesting Daniel to dig up info for him.

While he mulled these things over, Daniel screensaver came up again and Jack gazed at the serene scene before him. A small half smile came to his lips as he leaned forward as put his hand on the mouse…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam pulled against Pha'esh's grasp, but the strength the symbiote gave its host was well beyond hers. She watched as Garshaw reached up to the lid of the tank and pressed a button emitting a slight whooshing sound as an air pressure mechanism was released. Fear lanced threw her and she pulled at Pha'esh's hold once more putting all her strength into the forward motion.

Every muscle in Sam's body tensed as she launched herself out of Pha'esh's hands. Ready for the pain that would come with wrenching her body from such a strong hold she was unprepared when she felt herself being released at the same moment she wrenched herself forward.

Over balanced from the force of her actions, Sam felt herself stumbling forward unable to control her movements or to stop her fall. She hit the crystalline rock lab table nearby with a solid thud causing the instruments laying on its surface to fly everywhere. She could hear startled shrieks and cursing coming from the others in the room as they tried to avoid the sharp instruments flying towards them.

Ignoring them, Sam looked up to see Pha'esh stare at her dumbstruck for the moment, but he soon shook it off and started toward her. She noted that Garshaw was staring at her incredulously as if she had lost her mind, but her attention on the woman was short lived as Pha'esh blocked her view.

Acting on instinct she kicked out her booted foot and connected solidly with the man's chest sending him reeling back into Garshaw and the tank. Garshaw shrieked and made an attempt to catch the tank before it could fall to the ground, unfortunately the tank was too heavy even for a symbiote's strength and it fell to the ground with a crash.

With the crash all hell broke loose.

Thirty gallons of liquid splashed to the floor causing the rock to become slippery to those that scrambled toward the broken tank. Garshaw struggled to her feet her eyes panicked as she scanned the room for the symbiote.

Every inch of her body throbbing from her collision with the table, Sam got to her hands and knees intending to take advantage of the chaos around her. Not trusting her feet on the slippery rock she moved forward carefully keeping an eye on the people in the room. One of the "Tok'ra" ran past her slipping as he went past her and she felt his knee collide with the side of her head. Crashing to the wet floor at the impact, Sam's head exploded in pain and her vision went fuzzy to world around her. She could see large bodies all around trying to regain some sort of order to the insanity that she had created and she found it odd that she was being ignored.

Tentatively she pushed herself into a sitting position hoping it would help clear her head and provide a chance for escape. Doing her best to focus her eyes she sensed a movement nearby and turned her head toward it. The grayish blur raised its upper body from the ground and screeched at her in fury and in that moment, Sam knew she was screwed. She threw up her hands in defense as the symbiote launched itself toward her its jaws spread wide to bore its way into her body.

Suddenly, a large body threw itself between her and the monster hurdling toward her. Enveloped by Breeshan's large body she hit the floor hard and they rolled over and away from the creature's grasping maul.

A gasp of pain escaped Breeshan as the symbiote sank its fangs into his back and attempted to burrow inside of him.

Cursing fluently in Goa'uld, Garshaw grabbed the Goa'uld before it could find its way past the man's ribs and pulled out with a vicious yank. The woman brought the creature up to her eye level and Sam was amazed at what she saw.

She saw unadulterated hatred.

In all her years working with the Tok'ra Sam had seen many facets of the Tok'ra's emotions. Sadness, anger, regret, arrogance and even fear, but never had she seen such hatred.

Garshaw's gaze bore into the creature writhing in the woman's obviously tight grip.

"Kel tal shree, shol'va!" Loathing dripped from every word Garshaw spoke as she shook the creature in her hand.

"Replace this beast in another tank," the Tok'ra said indicating the thrashing creature in her hands. The symbiote was taken away as Garshaw watched her eyes still burning in fury.

Sam tore her gaze from Garshaw and looked back at Breeshan with a confused expression. "Did I miss something?" She asked completely baffled by all that had just happened.

"Umm." Breeshan began, but was interrupted.

Garshaw shifted her attention to the confused tauri on the floor. The hatred left her eyes as she relinquished control to her host Yosuuf.

"Major Carter," Yosuuf started apologetically, "please forgive Garshaw, in her excitement for our new plan she was not conscience of how her words would sound to you when she spoke them earlier."

Still suspicious, Sam pushed away from Breeshan and carefully got to her feet. "If the symbiote is not for me, then why did you grab me?" she asked the man now sitting up on the wet floor.

"Pha'esh was concerned for your safety. He was pulling you back from tank so as not to put you at risk should the goa'uld escape. The moment he realized it was a mistake to grab you without warning he let go. Unfortunately…"

"He did not realize what I was about to pull away so hard." Sam finished for him.

"Yes. Pha'esh is truly sorry if you were injured in any way."

"I'll be fine." Sam jerked her head toward the Tok'ra who had just left with the creature writhing in his hand. "Who was the symbiote?"

A look of cold satisfaction came over Yosuuf's features and her smile chilled Sam to the bone as Garshaw voice sounded in the room. "Sekhmet."

………………………………………………………………………………………………


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Selmac, it is good to see you returned safely."

Selmac smiled at the greeting from his old friend Per'sus. The two Tok'ra had known each other for over two thousand years and the symbiote was always glad to see him.

"It is good to see you as well, my friend." Selmac handed the Supreme High Councilor of the Tok'ra a data crystal he had taken from Ba'al's ship. "This data crystal contains the information we sought on Ba'al's armies."

Per'sus bowed his head in thanks and slipped the crystal into a hidden pocket of his tunic. "What can you tell me of your mission?"

"Ba'al's armies are suffering greatly from the recent losses he and the other system lords have incurred. The strange thing is they are not dying battle, but disappearing. They are sent out and simply do not come back. No body or trace of them. Occasionally his patrols with find the Jaffa's dead symbiotes……." Selmak shrugged his shoulder in unable to understand it either. 

"_Most definitely a strange occurrence, are the rebel Jaffa also being affected in this way?"_

"_I do not know. I have need of a journey to the Tauri to speak with Daniel Jackson regarding a ancient pictograph I found among Ba'al's computer entries. He had taken it from a Jaffa his men had captured in the Vedarin system."_

"_The Vedarin system? That is a desolate sector of space, there are no planets there that can support life. What were Ba'al's men doing in that region?"_

"_There are rumors of a new goa'uld attempting to build its power. Ba'al sent his Jaffa to investigate the rumors. They suffered heavy loss, but were able to capture one Jaffa unfortunately he would not give them any information and died during interrogation. The markings on his forehead were not known to Ba'al, so it is possible that we will be seeing heightened activity in the Vedarin system."_

"_We already have. A mission was recently proposed by Garshaw to send an operative into the system lord's court bordering the Veradin system and gather information."_

"_Bastet." _ Selmak frowned in thought, _"I was under the impression that she had banished all goa'uld from her presence."_

"_She has. The mission was excepted by a human from the Tauri."_

"_Who?"_

"_Samantha Carter." _Per'sus waited patiently for the outburst he knew would be coming any moment. He did not have to wait long.

Jacob Carter's angry voice took over Selmak's as he glared at the Tok'ra before him. "You contacted my daughter without asking me first?"

"You daughter is a trained SGC warrior, Jacob….."

Selmak's patient voice brushed at Jacob's mind. _'Jacob, we have discussed this before….'_

Ignoring the inner voice Jacob continued, "She's my daughter and anytime she is involved with the Tok'ra I want to know about it."

"_The assignment was simply one of reconnaissance with minimal risks, she would infiltrate as a servant gather information and be extracted."_

Mollified somewhat Jacob calmed himself and chose to listen to the rest. "Where is the rest of SG-1 to be placed?"

Per'sus shook his head_. "It is no longer of consequence,"_ the To'kra was smart enough not to mention that the plan had been to send in Samantha Carter alone. _"The mission was reassessed and rejected when we learned of increased Jaffa activity in the area."_ Per'sus smiled reassuringly. _"Samantha is on Earth safe and sound."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam looked at Garshaw perplexed by this new turn of events. "If you have captured Sekhmet then why do you need me?" They had exited the laboratory and were currently headed to the living quarters area to change out of their wet clothes.

"_Sekhmet's research."_ Garshaw explained. _"We must find it. Eliminating Sekhmet will only allow another goa'uld to take her place and possibly resume her work. If the goa'uld find a way to recreate their queens there will be no stopping their conquest of this and many other galaxies."_

Sam thought about the damage that the few goa'uld that were now in power had done to the worlds of their galaxy already. She had seen the hundreds of larva goa'ulds that Hathor had birthed in the SGC locker room so many years ago and inwardly shuddered. If more queens were created….. "Do you know where the information is stored?"

"_Not at this time, however, we will know soon." _Garshaw stopped and turned toward Sam.

Sam stopped as well, perplexed by the look of apprehension reflected in the Tok'ra features. "Garshaw?"

"_Major Carter, before we continue, I must make you aware of the High Council's decision regarding this mission."_

"All right," Sam replied curious.

"_The original mission that Anise presented to you was sanctioned by the High Council, however, in the time between Anise's visit to the SGC and your scheduled meeting time with Pha'esh, the Council reversed their decision."_

"Why?"

"_Increased goa'uld activity in the system where Bastet's court resides made the operation increasingly dangerous and too risky."_

Sam frowned at her words, "Particularly risky for the daughter of Selmak's host."

"_Those words were never used, Major Carter, however it may have been a consideration in their decision." _

Pushing down her irritation, Sam returned to the current issue. "So if the mission has been aborted, why am I still here?"

"_The Council has abandoned the mission. We have not."_

"And you believe you still need my help."

"_Your participation in our plan is crucial to its success. However, we did not want to mislead you into believing this was sanctioned by Council. If you assist us it must be your decision alone."_

Sam leaned back against the warm crystalline wall as she processed what Garshaw had just told her. If she did this, there would be no going back, any hopes of regaining her military career would be over. Hell! Her life on Earth would be over. She would already be in trouble for withholding from the general her knowledge about this new goa'uld Sekhmet………

Sam's head jerked up as a new thought occurred to her. The hatred that she had seen from Garshaw earlier was not a impersonal thing. "Sekhmet isn't a new goa'uld is it?"

Garshaw paled a bit at Sam's words. _"No. Sekhmet is one of the first Goa'ulds born to Ra's original queen."_

An uneasiness began to grow in the pit of Sam's stomach as she considered this new information. When she first researched the god Sekhmet in Daniel's book it was with the notion that the goa'uld she would be dealing with was a new one who was looking for an intimidating god to portray. If this goa'uld was the one who inspired the myths she read……

"Your not just concerned about the information about the recreating queens are you? Any research of Sekhmet's could be disastrous in the hands of another goa'uld."

"_Yes, Sekhmet predates the Tok'ra and we are thousands of years old. Before she disappeared over two thousand years ago her knowledge was superior to that of any goa'uld at that time. Where other goa'uld simply stole technology, she has the ability to modify it and even to create it."_

Hearing this, Sam knew doubt that she could not return to Earth knowing what she knew and having done nothing to stop it.

Resigned, she looked up at the Tok'ra, "What do you need from me?"

"_You must become Sekhmet."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The iridescent light of the open Stargate illuminated Bra'tac as he stood speaking to General Hammond at the foot of the ramp that led to the event horizon of the Stargate.

"Take the advice of an old warrior, Hammond of Texas…do not keep SG-1 ignorant of Major Carter's assignment with the Tok'ra any longer."

General Hammond shook his head sadly, "There is little they can do to at this point. It would only drive them nuts when I order them to stay here."

"They should know." Bra'tac insisted.

The door to the gateroom opened as Teal'c entered the room and made his way to his mentor and friend. He bowed respectfully to both men and General Hammond excused himself to give them some privacy.

Teal'c looked curiously at Bra'tac.

"Master Bra'tac, you are leaving earlier than expected. Has a new development with the Rebel Jaffa occurred."

"No, my friend. However, a matter has arisen that I must attend to and I must leave sooner than planned." The two warriors grasped arms in farewell and with an abrupt turn, Bra'tac advanced up the ramp toward the event horizon. Just before entering the swirling vortex he looked up into the control room and met the General's stern gaze. Though he said nothing his penetrating gaze said volumes to the man watching him. Turning purposefully the old warrior stepped through the event horizon.

Teal'c watched from the gateroom as General Hammond left the control room. The Jaffa warrior did not miss the interaction between the General and Master Bra'tac and his curiosity was peaked. In the many years under his mentor's tutelage Teal'c had come to know the look that had been given to the General. Something the General had spoken to Master Bra'tac about had disturbed the old warrior and Bra'tac was admonishing the General to consider his actions very carefully.

The Jaffa exited the gateroom and made his way down the concrete corridors of the SGC as he mulled over what he witnessed. He turned down the hall that led to Daniel Jackson's office perhaps the archeologist's insight would help him understand what he had just seen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam looked at Garshaw as if she had lost both of her minds.

"You want me to take Sekhmet's place?!" She asked incredulously. "How is that even possible? I mean I could understand that by using the voice modulation technology we have I could have skimmed by as a minor goa'uld or something, but impersonating her….." Sam shook her head in denial. "It's impossible."

"_Anise has developed the technology to mimic the many characteristics common to the host of a symbiote."_ Garshaw smiled slightly as Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Your kidding. How many characteristics?" The intellectual side of Samantha Carter raised its head completely hooked by science that would be necessary to create the effects Garshaw eluded too.

"_All of them."_

"That's incredible." She stopped then as another thought hit her. "What about my appearance, they will know the host has changed."

"I assure you, this will not be a problem."

"OK. So when does Anise arrive?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel Jackson grabbed a blue file folder and placed the pages of his report on Bastet inside. His meeting with the General was later that morning and he wanted to drop off the information early so General Hammond could review it beforehand.

He glanced up at his computer as his screensaver came to life on the screen. Daniel smiled at the serene landscape of Egypt's Giza Plaza, he could almost feel the warmth of the sun on his face and the peace that only the desert could bring. An unusual movement at the base of one of the pyramids caught his attention and he watched confused as a little door on the pyramid opened and a cute little animated mummy exited the structure and walked to the center of his screen to stand in front of the Sphinx. It stood there a moment and then Daniel heard disco music coming from the computer's speakers. The mummy danced around for a moment and Daniel could not help but be amused at its antics. At least until the little monster gave him a cheeky grin turned around and mooned him. Daniel's groaned in irritation as the little animated butt cheeks continued to wiggle to the music and the archeologist vowed to himself that somehow he was going to get even with Jack O'Neill.

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel reached up quickly hitting the enter key on his keyboard deactivating the screensaver. "Hey, Teal'c!"

The Jaffa entered his friend's office and came to stand before his desk. "Do you believe that General Hammond would withhold important information from SG-1in regards to Major Carter."

Taken off guard by the question, Daniel leaned back in his chair and thought a moment. "If Sam is working undercover for the military, then yes, he would."

"As he did with O'Neill during the NID investigation."

Daniel nodded. "Why do you ask?"

Teal'c informed Daniel of what he witnessed in the gateroom between Bra'tac and General Hammond.

"Yeah, that is odd. I mean why would General Hammond tell Bra'tac of an Earth investigation?"

"Whatever they had spoken about worried Master Bra'tac as well. He seemed greatly troubled." Teal'c was also troubled. Something was wrong and he could not believe that it had nothing to do with Major Carter.

"OK. Let's go find Jack."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack O'Neill sat back staring at Carter's computer screen resisting the urge to throw the damn thing against the wall of her lab. He let his eyes roam around the room looking for inspiration to aid him in his current predicament. Gazing at all the unfinished doohickies created the need to tamp down the twinge of sadness that had been trying to overtake him since Carter's departure. He was determined that until he heard otherwise he was going with the notion that the Major was going undercover at Area 51 and was coming back to him……um……..them. 'OK,' he thought, 'back to business.'

He typed the word "science" into the space label password. The computer beeped at for the millionth time and the message "Password incorrect" popped up again.

"Damn it!" He needed to get into Sam's computer and get a report she had been working on for him before she did her Houdini act. He had entered every conceivable word he could think of that would apply to someone like Sam, but nothing worked!

"Ok," he said out loud to himself, "how about 'doohickies'." The computer beeped at him again. "Crap."

"Hey Jack."

Jack looked up to see Daniel and Teal'c standing in the doorway of Sam's lab.

"Hey guys, come on in."

Daniel frowned at Jack sitting behind Sam's desk. "What are you doing?"

"Carter was working on a report for me before she hightailed it out of here and I can't get into her computer and get it."

"That's easy enough." Daniel set down his folder and reached over to the keyboard. F…I…S…H…I…N…G. He hit the enter key and Sam's computer sprang to life.

Jack looked up at Daniel skeptically, "Her password is 'fishing'? Carter hates fishing."

"On the contrary O'Neill, Major Carter does indeed enjoy fishing……"

"Since when! Every time I invite her to go it's "sorry sir, but I have work to finish…or.."

The shrill ring of Jack's cell phone interrupted his tirade, so he pulled it from the pocket of his BDU's.

"O'Neill." He answered. "Burke, whatcha got?"

Daniel watched Jack's expression go through a myriad of changes as he spoke into the phone. The first was recognition; he knew the caller, next confusion; something did not make sense, then Daniel saw him scowl, his expression became thunderous as the conversation continued. Suddenly he looked up at Daniel and made a motion indicating he needed something to write with. Daniel looked around as Jack grabbed a sticky note from Sam's desk. Daniel found a pen and handed to Jack watching his expression get darker and darker as he wrote.

Jack's two teammates watched quietly as he wrote the information Burke had for him. 'No hits on credit cards or her bank account. No major cash withdrawls to verify her using cash. Her name and description turned up nothing at the airports, hotels, bus stations or car rental places.'

"I tell you, Jack." Burke exclaimed, "It's like she dropped off the face of the earth!"

Jack snapped his cell phone shut and turned furious eyes on his teammates. "We need to find Hammond."

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Sam's off-world." Jack said through clenched teeth.

"What! How!"

"I don't know, but I bet Hammond does."

"Come on Jack, General Hammond wouldn't send Sam off-world without telling us or without us there to back her up."

Jack said nothing as he exited Sam's lab and turned toward the elevators. Suddenly, the alarms blared through out the halls and Jack heard Walter's voice over the intercom system announcing an unauthorized off world activation. Changing course he ran toward the gateroom instead with Daniel and Teal'c right on his heels. He had to find General Hammond and he knew that is where the man would be.

"It's the Tokra's IDC, sir." Walter informed the General as the three men entered the control room. General Hammond nodded and grabbed the mike. "Stand down, men." He turned toward the stairs leading the gateroom and almost ran over Jack.

"Sir, I need to speak to you immediately." Jack said insistently.

"About what Colonel?"

"Major Carter, sir."

"We have been over this, Colonel." Hammond said firmly and strode passed him to the stairs.

Jack turned and followed his commanding officer.

Entering the gateroom Jack moved ahead of the General and blocked his path.

"No sir, this we have not discussed!"

The General stiffened at the Colonel's tone meeting the man's furious gaze. He knew that sooner or later SG-1 would put the pieced together about the Major's departure from the SGC, however he would be damned it was going to allow a junior officer to speak to him in this manner.

Slowly he took measure of each word as he spoke. "Colonel O'Neill," he began his voice dangerously low, "you and your team will report to the briefing room now."

Even in his anger Jack knew he had gone too far. General Hammond was his commanding officer and he had just crossed the line of being "a pain in the ass" to downright insubordination.

He felt Daniel's hand on his shoulder, "Come on Jack." Reluctantly, he let Daniel pull him away from the gateroom and up the stairs.

General Hammond watched the men go dreading the idea of following them.

"Hello, George. Having a bad day?"

The General closed his eyes at the sound of Jacob Carter's voice.

'Damn this was going to be a really bad day."


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the great reviews!

Chapter 14

Doing her best to stay calm, Anise strode quickly through the tunnels of the cell base on Ulnina searching for councilor Garshaw.

Freya, Anise's host, shared her anxiety, 'Jacob Carter's return will create many problems' her host's voice echoed in her mind.

'_It will.' _Anise responded. _'Once Jacob has spoken with the Tauri our plan will be put in jeopardy.'_

Anise navigated the tunnels efficiently and soon found the object of her search working at a console in her lab. The young woman glanced over to the stasis chamber that was providing the information to the console and therefore to the councilor.

"_Councilor Garshaw."_

Garshaw pressed a few more keys and then turned to face her subordinate. She frowned when she saw the young woman, _"Your arrival is ahead of schedule."_

"_I know, Selmak completed his mission earlier than expected and has returned to Cerillan to meet with High Councilor Per'sus. He also intends to go to Earth so that Jacob may visit his daughter._

Garshaw grimaced at the information. _"Then we must proceed immediately." _She motioned for Anise to follow her. _"Major Carter is with Breeshan in the training room we will go there first."_

"_Then Major Carter has agreed to continue with us."_

"_Yes."_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Umph!" Sam stared up at the crystalline ceiling of the Tok'ra's training room for the umpteeth time that hour. Training had barely begun and Sam was already exhausted from her sparring with Breeshan. Irritation at her inability to beat the young man coursed through her as she pulled herself up from the mat. Her problem was not technique by any measure. He was simply stronger and faster.

"This lesson is just beginning Samantha and you are not concentrating." Breeshan admonished her smugly. "Victory in hand to hand combat is in the mind as well as the body."

Wiping sweat from her eyes she glared at the young man as he took another defensive stance. She studied him a moment trying to formulate her next move. Breeshan was taller than she was by at least five inches, putting him over six feet, so she could not use on her height of 5'9" to aid her like it normally did. She was also pretty sure he had a good thirty pounds of extra muscle to work with as well, so his beating her with strength was no surprise. What did surprise her was how quick he was…….too quick.

Stepping back from her own defensive position she crossed her arms her chest and affected a relaxed stance. "You're cheating."

Breeshan smiled slightly at her observation, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. Your letting Pha'esh tweak your system so you can move faster than normal."

"Hey, can't help who I am." He smirked slightly. "It's the advantage of blending."

Noting the slight arrogance lacing his voice, Sam dropped her arms to her sides and looked at him in disgust. "I'm outta here." Breeshan was between her and the exit so she started toward him.

The young man, irritated that she was quitting for such a trivial reason, reached out to grasp her arm as she passed him. It was a mistake. Before Pha'esh could aid him he found himself face first in the mat with his arm twisted painfully behind him and Sam sitting on his back with her hand around his neck. He could hear Pha'esh laughing uncontrollable at him until Sam pressed her thumb firmly into the base of his skull where the symbiote resided and Pha'esh was suddenly no longer amused.

Sam leaned forward applying pressure on Breeshan's arm and brought her head down placing her lips near his ear.

"The Tok'ra are an admirable race", she whispered in his ear, "with many positive qualities, however they are also arrogant." Sam released the man's arm, stood up and stepped away from him. Breeshan rolled over to look up at her in astonishment. Her blue eyes pinned him with an intensity that commanded his full attention, "Arrogance is a fatal flaw that will cause you to underestimate your enemy," she continued, "and underestimating your enemy will get you killed."

Sam turned on her heel and exited the room, but Breeshan caught her last words as they floated back to him from the hall.

"Lesson over."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam made her way through the tunnels of Tok'ra cell base thinking over her training session with Breeshan. Despite the fact that the Tok'ra had been cheating she knew that she was at a significant disadvantage without a symbiote to enhance her basic abilities.

"Major Carter." 

Pulling herself from her troubled thoughts, Sam looked up to see Garshaw and Anise approaching her quickly.

"Hello Councilor," She looked over and smiled at Anise. "Hello Anise. Good to see you again."

"_It is good to see you as well." _The young woman answered.

"_Major Carter, your father has returned earlier that expected from his mission…." _Garshaw began.

"Oh boy, that's not good."

"_He is also planning on visiting the Tauri as soon as he speaks with Per'sus." _

"So we have to speed things up."

"_Yes." _Garshaw confirmed and nodded to Anise.

"_We must proceed with your enhancements immediately and with the memory download." _The young woman announced.

Sam touched the memory device at her temple. Since Pha'esh had turned it off she had completely forgotten about it. She frowned at Anise as she spoke. "Jolinar's memories are already in my mind."

Anise looked at her mentor obviously irritated then continued, _"We were able to gain access to the memories of Sekhmet through the host. With this information, you will be able to emulate her more accurately."_

The idea of having a goa'uld's memories downloaded into her mind did not appeal to Sam in the least. It was hard enough dealing with the flashes of Jolinar's life bouncing around in her head, but adding the thoughts and actions of a creature such as Sekhmet. Sam had read her histories at the SGC she did not want those images running around in her mind.

Seeing her hesitation, Garshaw explained further. _"I am afraid it will be a __necessary evil, Major Carter. Without the memories of Sekhmet you will not be __able to successfully complete this mission." _

Anise nodded _"Garshaw is correct. However, by taking the memories of the host __and not the symbiote you will have a detachment from the events that you will be __remembering. Everything will have a muted effect." _She said confidently. _"You __will be able to navigate your way through the information objectively."_

"How is that possible? In Jolinar's memories I see and feel everything….."

"_Sekhmet's host is damaged. Her mind did not process emotional stimuli like __most humanoid creatures do."_

'This mission had better work,' she thought grimly. "What do we do first?"

Looking relieved Anise smiled reassuringly. _"First, we do your enhancements."_

Sam gave her a skeptical look, "I'm not going to like this either am I?"

"_On the contrary, Major Carter," _Anise said amusement tinting her voice,_ "you will __love this."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With a herculean effort General Hammond turned and gave his friend a tense smile.

"Jacob, to what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

Jacob smiled at the General oblivious to the man's discomfort. "Selmak wanted to speak to Daniel about a pictograph we found while on Ba'al's base and I thought I would see my kid while I was here."

"Join us in the briefing room then"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In the briefing room the remaining members of SG-1 were dealing with their respective emotions in different ways. Teal'c stood patiently awaiting the General, Jack paced and Daniel talked.

"All right, so this guy Burke said that he could not find any trace of Sam at all."

"No." Jack responded his words clipped and harsh.

"You know Jack that doesn't necessarily mean that Sam is off-world, she could just be hiding out……" He faltered at the glare Jack threw at him. "…or something."

When General Hammond and Jacob Carter entered the briefing room, Jack made a bee-line for the General while Jacob walked over to Daniel.

Keeping his voice as level as possible Jack asked the question burning in his brain. "Sir, where is Major Carter?"

General Hammond could still feel the anger radiating off of his 2IC, but he knew this man and the anger was merely a result of not knowing what had happened to his teammate. It was this knowledge that gave him the ability to keep his temper with the man. "Have a seat, Colonel."

Realizing that the General was not putting him off, Jack complied taking a seat next to Daniel.

Jacob had just handed Daniel a piece of paper when the General asked them to be seated. Jacob broke off and went around to sit across from Jack and next to Teal'c.

General Hammond took a seat and rested his hands on wood surface at the head of the table. "Colonel O'Neill…." He began. "As you may have guessed Major Carter is not being transferred to Area 51…"

Jacob interrupted, "Area 51? What going on, George? Where's Sam…"

George looked at his friend and held up a hand to stop his questions. "Just listen, Jacob. Then I will be glad to answer any questions you may have."

Jacob leaned back in the chair an unhappy look on his face and waved for George to continue.

The General cleared his throat and launched into the explanation he had been dreading for over a week now. "A little over two week ago, Major Carter was approached by the Tok'ra High Council requesting her assistance on an covert operation in the Vedarin system." Hammond ignored the Colonel's almost imperceptible growl at the mention of the Tok'ra. "They were needing a human spy to infiltrate the system lord Bastet's base to ferret out specific information about a weapon that had been reported being built by her."

The General looked around the table trying to gauge the mood of the men listening to him. So far so good, the Colonel looked agitated, but the others were listening intently.

"After lengthy discussions with the Tok'ra representative and with Major Carter I agreeded to the joint mission and the parameters request by both parties."

Jack gave the general a hard look, "What parameters?"

Sitting quietly watching the General, Daniel noticed that Jacob did not seem surprised by General Hammond's revelations. He had even seen the man nod in agreement when the General mentioned the Vedarin System. He felt himself relax a little at the knowledge that Jacob was aware of Sam's mission. Jacob Carter would never let his daughter be put risk. However, it did not last long when General Hammond seemed reluctant to answer Jack's question.

Jack scowled at his CO hesitation, "Sir?"

Taking a deep breath the General continued, "The mission was designed to be carried out by one individual so the parameters were that the only people with knowledge of the mission would be the Tok'ra High Council and myself." He could see the incredulous looks from the other men at the table and pushed on before the blow up occurred. "Per the request of Major Carter, and" he emphasized his next words, "with my agreement SG-1 and her father would be kept uninformed of the mission."

The four men looked at him in stunned silence. The feeling of betrayal at Sam's request was palatable as each man registered what the request she made meant.

In the concept of time the silence did not last long, but to the men in that briefing room it was total and consuming. When Jack's anger filled whisper sounded in the room it hit them like a gunshot blast.

"You sent _my_ 2IC into goa'uld central without us to back her up……" Red hot anger filled Jack O'Neill at the thought of Carter…..his Carter! On her own with those snaky bastards!

Everyone saw the explosion coming, knew it was coming, but that knowledge did nothing to prepare them for the verbal onslaught the Colonel unleashed on his commanding officer.

"Have you lost your god damn mind!" He yelled at his CO. "The risks involved with infiltrating a system lord's base are massive and what if she is captured!" Jack's mind filled with images of his imprisonment and torture in Ba'al fortress the year before. Fear began turning his blood cold at the thought Carter in the same situation. Trying to calm that fear he turned on his CO again, "No one in their right mind would let her go into a situation like that without back-up!"

Jacob watched entranced by the rage that Jack was hurling at George and even more so by George's calm acceptance of it. Studying his daughter's CO, Jacob came to a realization that troubled him more than Sam wanting to keep him out of the loop. Jack's reaction to Sam's participation this mission was personal. Too personal.

Soon Jack broke off too angry to even voice what he was going through his mind and Jacob could feel his own apprehension growing when George did not tell the man that the mission had been aborted.

Wanting to rid himself of the feeling of dread that was growing inside him he finally said what George seem reluctant to say.

"Jack, the mission was aborted."

At his words George whipped his head away from the colonel's furious face to look at Jacob in confusion. A dark foreboding began to grow in his chest as the General forced out his next words. "What are you talking about, Jacob?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The high pitch squeal of the Tok'ra's strength gauge echoed off the walls of Anise's lab as Sam tightened her grasp around it. She smiled as she felt the metal of the sphere begin to give under the pressure of her grip.

"Cool!"

Anise smiled faintly at the success of her efforts. _"These results are very positive. The effects of the Atoniek armband's altered virus I introduced into your system is working well."_

A worried look came over Sam's features. "Anise this isn't going to wear off in the middle of the mission like last time is it?"

Anise frowned at Sam's reminder of that botched experiment. The Atoniek armbands had introduced a virus into the body of the human members of SG-1 giving them abilities way beyond that of normal humans. Increased strength and speed, their senses were enhanced as well. Utilizing the armbands Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson and Major Carter were able to destroy an advanced battle ship belonging to Apophis, unfortunately the armbands failed in the middle of the mission almost trapping the team on the exploding ship. Fortunately with the help of Teal'c they made it out in time.

The problem with the armband's was that the human's bodies had developed antibodies when the virus began shutting down their major organs. In the process of destroying the virus, the antibodies also eradicated the benefits as well as the dangers.

The Tok'ra shook her head. _"I have re-engineered the virus so that your body will not treat it as a danger and will not attack it or create antigens. It is also a lower dose so its harming effects are nullified."_

"So my strength, speed and my senses will be will be enhanced."

"_That is correct." _

"Will it be comparable to the goa'ulds I will be dealing with."

"_Even with a lower dose, you will exceed the normal attributes that a goa'uld's host exhibits."_

"Sweet." She murmured then asked, "What about the flashing eyes and voice augmentation?"

"_Both are easily created. Your voice will be changed by a small implant that will be placed in your voice box. You will activate it once you reach Bastet's court after that point you voice cannot be changed back until the device is removed."_

"And the eyes?"

"_The glowing of our eyes is caused by a chemical released by the symbiote into the host's system when it experiences powerful emotions. In the Tok'ra it also occurs when the symbiote is given control of the host's body as the same chemical is released at that time."_

Fascinated Sam motioned for Anise to continued when the Tok'ra paused.

Pleased with the woman's interested Anise continued, _"Another device will be placed at the base of your brain…"_ At Sam's alarmed look the Tok'ra quickly began to reassure her, _"The device will cause you no harm Major Carter. It will simply receive emotional stimuli from your brain and release the chemical into your system to cause the glowing effect in your eyes. The chemical is harmless to the human body." _

"Your sure?"

"_Absolutely. I have done extensive tests to insure that these changes to your body will not harm you in anyway." _

Convinced of Anise's sincerity Sam continued her questions. "All right, what about the goa'uld being able to sense a symbiote inside me?"

"_The device we are implanting contains two chemicals. The second chemical is a type of pheromone that will be released into your system and will mimic the presence of a symbiote."_

"When will the implants be put in place?"

"_Right now, if you are agreeable. The implantations are simple procedures."_

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves Sam nodded her head, "Let's do it."

……………………………………………………………………………………

A dark foreboding began to grow in his chest as the General forced out his next words. "What are you talking about, Jacob?"

Jack stopped his pacing and watched Jacob apprehensively. If Carter's mission was aborted…..

"Sam's mission was called off, George." Jacob insisted. "I spoke with Per'sus before I left. According to the High Councilor they aborted the operation because of increased Jaffa activity in the Vedarin System. Some new goa'uld is on the rise out there. It was just too hot to be sending someone in at this time."

"Jacob, if Sam's mission was canceled….then where the hell was she?" Jack looked from Sam's father to his CO. "Sir, I checked. Major Carter is not on earth."

Worry now etched on his face General Hammond leaned toward Jacob. "We received no information canceling the mission, Jacob. Major Carter radioed in a successful meeting with her Tok'ra contact an hour after her departure from the SGC. As far as we were aware the mission was still a go at the time she was picked up."

"Is it possible that her contact had not received word of the change in plans?" Daniel asked.

"Unlikely, the information would have been conveyed immediately by the cell base's representative to the cell base." Jacob said confidently. "Even if the information had not reached Sam's contact by the time she had been picked up. She would definitely know by now and should have been returned."

"Who is the Tok'ra representative?" Teal'c inquired.

"Garshaw leads the cell base and Anise is her representative to the High Council."

Jack snorted at the mention of Anise. SG-1's history with that…..woman was tenuous at best and Jack was not pleased that she was one of the Tok'ra involved in this.

Ignoring the Colonel, Jacob continued. "I cannot fathom Garshaw disregarding the orders of the High Council."

Daniel was also uncomfortable learning about Anise's involvement, but rumors of a new goa'uld also concerned him. "Who is the new goa'uld?" he asked.

"The High Council is unsure at this time. The Tok'ra only have rumors to go on right now." Jacob replied.

Coming to stand behind his chair, Jack's hands tightly gripped the back of it as he spoke. "Does Sam know about this new goa'uld?"

General Hammond answered grimly, "No. The only goa'uld that Major Carter was aware of was Bastet. No other goa'uld was mentioned within the mission's report." He looked at the men surrounding the table. Samantha Carter was an integral part of all their lives….it was vital they get her back. "Okay, people we need to find Major Carter. So let's go with what do know on this situation." He looked at Daniel. "What do we know of Bastet?"

Looking down at the table Daniel realized that he had left the folder in Sam's office. "Sorry general, I don't have the information with me. I need to go get it."

"I'll send Sgt. Davis for it." Hammond picked up the phone and looked expectantly at the young man.

"It's down in Sam's lab, a blue folder on her desk."

The General nodded and relayed the information to the Sergeant.

Starting to pace again, Jack turned toward his CO. "Sir?"

General Hammond looked up at the Colonel irritably. The man's constant movement was getting on his nerves, "Damn it Colonel, sit down."

For a moment, Jack looked like he was going to argue however the expression on the General face clearly told him it would be bad idea. He muttered a half-hearted "Yes sir" and sat down next to Daniel.

Daniel shot him a concerned glance, but said nothing even though Jack could tell the young man was itching to say something.

"What was it you wanted Colonel?"

Turning away from his friend he looked back at the General his military training coming to the forefront and quashing the desire to tear the universe apart looking for his 2IC. "Has there been contact with Major Carter since she was picked up?"

"None. Once she made contact with the ship, she was to be taken to the base, trained and then sent in undercover. If the plan has not changed then she is already in Bastet's court."

The door to the briefing room opened and everyone looked over as Walter entered the room and gave Daniel the folder with the information on Bastet. Opening the folder immediately, the young man did not see the tan sticky note Jack had affixed to the front of the folder earlier.

"Okay." Daniel began, "We know that Bastet is not an extremely old goa'uld and only came to power in the last five hundred years or so. She is sneaky and has a habit of killing off her adversaries under the guise of becoming an ally with them. The last goa'uld who tried to sign a peace treaty with her, ended up with his head on her palace wall. "On Earth, she was considered a protective goddess and there is not much help there. It is noted that she was commonly paired with Hathor, who we know is dead, and Sekhmet."

Jack's eyes were roaming around the room and he happened to be looking at Jacob when Daniel mentioned Hathor and Sekhmet. The retired General's expression was one of complete concentration as Daniel explained what they knew of Bastet, but at the mention of Sekhmet he saw the man wince as if someone had yelled in his ear. Saying nothing he turned his attention back to Daniel. "Could this Sekhmet be our new goa'uld?" he asked.

At his question Jacob suddenly sat up straighter and his eyes flashed as his symbiote Selmac took control. _"Sekhmet is dead."_ He said fiercely. _ "And no goa'uld would adopt her name."_ Selmac closed his eyes as if listening to something and when he opened them Jacob was back in control. The retired General looked confused for a moment, then continued. "When Selmak and I were on Ba'al's planet I came across an entry concerning Bastet. Apparently, Ba'al has been keeping an eye on her lately. In the database was a symbol that Ba'al did not understand, but had been taken from one of Bastet's Jaffa when he was captured. It looked like Egyptian hieroglyphics, so I brought it for Daniel to look at."

Daniel closed the blue folder and pulled the page that Jacob had given him earlier from beneath it. As he set the page on top of the folder he noticed the tan sticky note with Jack's handwriting on it. Something about the tan piece of paper kept his attention until Jack poked him in the arm to get his attention. Daniel jumped and glared at him in irritation then set the paper on top of the folder and looked at the symbol.

The archeologist studied the symbol….it was definitely Egyptian, and…..he had seen this before……..without looking up he addressed Jacob. "You found this symbol with Bastet's file." He stated.

"Yes." Jacob replied.

Nodding slowly Daniel moved the paper and started to open the folder again when his eyes fell on the tan sticky note once more. Suddenly it hit him, Jack had gotten the sticky note from Sam's office, but it was tan…not yellow……his head shot up in alarm and he looked at Jack.

Jack watched as Daniel frowned in concentration at the symbol before him then at the sticky note he had written the information from Burke on. His face draining of color, the young man's head jerked up and looked toward him fear etched on his face.

"Daniel?"

Suddenly Daniel leaped from his chair pushing it back with enough force to slam it into the wall a few feet away. Staring at the folder as if it might attack him he took a step back from the table and looked at the men staring at him. "I'll……I'll be right back…." He mumbled and bolted from the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Anise adjusted the bio-sensor she had placed on Major Carter chest earlier after injecting her with the Atoniek virus. Her data pad flashed green showing that it was reading the woman's vital signs correctly.

Sam sat in what served as the cell base's medical room and watched the Tok'ra wondering what the information said. "Did the procedure work?"

"_Yes. The data pad is registering the implants. They are working as they should."_

Sam hopped off the observation table that Anise had her on, "Great, how do we test it?"

"_The first part is easy. I can sense the presence of a symbiote within you." _She pressed something on her display screen. _"Please state your name."_

Looking a little confused Sam did as she requested. _"Major Samantha…..whoa!" _Sam stopped at the sound of the metallic reverberations that now ran though her voice. Anise touched her data pad again and Sam's voice returned to normal. "Well that was weird."

Anise smiled at her, _"Now we must test you eyes. I need you exhibit a strong emotion."_

"I am not feeling a strong emotion at the moment." Sam replied, "In fact I am really relaxed." She was too. During the procedure Anise had given her a mild sedative, nothing heavy enough to make her sleep only to relax the tense muscles in her body.

"_I see." _Anise looked down at her data pad once more and began scrolling over her notes. She said nothing for a few minutes and noticed that the Major was becoming uncomfortable in the silence.

Sam watched Anise fiddle with the data pad for what seemed like forever. She started thinking back on the last time she had seen the Tok'ra….the Za'tarc incident three years ago.

Though mind-controlling technology the goa'uld were able to take captured individuals and turn them into what Anise called "pre-programmed assassins. A goa'uld needed only moments with a victim in order to program him or her with a specific mission and cover it with a false memory. Not even the victim knew they had been compromised. When a visual or auditory trigger is encountered the programming kicks in and the target eliminated. Soon after the programming causes the individual to become self-destructive.

Freya, Anise's host, created a piece of technology that could detect the presence of the subconscious commands. Freya's test worked by reading the subconscious memory and comparing it to the conscious. She asked a series of questions, where the subject was asked to recall in detail the events of previous missions. If the conscious memory does not line up with the subconscious, it indicates that either the subject is lying, or is recounting a false memory implanted by the Goa'uld.

During the testing, both she and Colonel O'Neill had tested positive.

During the mission to destroy Apophis's battleship she and the Colonel had been separated from the rest of the team. When the armbands they had been wearing had quit working and stranded Sam behind a force field, Jack refused to leave her even though he had the ability to escape.

The problem was that while they did not lie while being tested….they did not tell the entire truth either. They weren't admitting to the real reason why Jack refused to leave Sam to die on Apophis ship -- a reason they could not admit to given their working relationship and ranks. Only a few people witnessed them acknowledging the strong feelings they had for one another. Anise was one of those few.

Anise looked up to see the Major deep in thought.

"_Major Carter…….how is Colonel O'Neill?"_

Sam's head jerked up and as a flood of emotions ran through her at the mention of her CO's name. Anise saw the flash of light from the Major's eyes and nodded her head. _"The implants are functioning properly."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Running down the halls of the SGC, Daniel's mind was racing even faster than his long legs were carrying him. He hoped and prayed what he suspected was wrong. That he would be walking back into the briefing room feeling like an idiot for the way he had run out of there…..but somehow he knew that would not be case.

Sliding to a stop in front of the elevators and hitting his fist against the button to call the car. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet impatiently waiting for the doors to open It was taking forever! After a few more moments, he cursed loudly and ran for the stairs instead. Sprinting up the stairs two at time he reached the level his office was on and slammed the door to the stairwell open almost hitting an airman in the process.

The airman yelled at him, but Daniel wasn't listening as he picked up his pace and headed for his office. The thoughts running through his mind distracted him and he almost missed his office and ended up slamming into the doorway when he tried to make the sharp turn into his office without slowing down. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder he quickly made his way across the office and grabbed his waste basket, turned it over onto his desk and began searching through the contents.

"Come on…….where…..is….it!" He sifted desperately though the trash wanting to find the note and dreading what he would find when he did. Finally, he found it. Daniel reached for the small piece of paper, but just as he was about to grasp it, he froze. If he was right and Sam knew……..without looking at it he grabbed the paper and put it in his pocket. Pushing aside the trash now scattered across his desktop he grabbed the book that he had lent to Sam before she left and turned to the pages where he had found the sticky note.

Daniel sighed, Jacob's symbol was a perfect match. Scanning the page he skimmed over what he had already read:

A fiery and destructive Egyptian goddess associated with war and divine vengeance. Her name means "the Mighty One" and she was depicted as a woman with the head of a lioness. Her main center of worship was the Old Kingdom capital of Memphis."

"Okay, a little extreme, but typical goa'uld." He read on:

According to a tale known as "The Destruction of Mankind" the sun god Re sent Sakhmet to slay mortals who were plotting against him. Sakhmet became so enthusiastic about her task that she nearly slew all of humanity. Re prevented this by tricking her into drinking vast quantities of beer which had been colored to look like blood. The intoxicated goddess had to abandon the slaughter and humanity was saved. It was then she became known as the "Lady of Slaughter'.

Daniel slowly closed the book. He put his hand in his pocket and touched the note there. "Sam…..please Sam." Withdrawing his empty hand he made his way his way out of his office to make his way back to the briefing room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel's disturbing exit brought a momentary silence to the room.

"Well, that was weird." Jack's said at Daniel's unexpected exit. "Should I follow him, Sir?"

General Hammond stared at the door that the Doctor had just exited. "Not yet, Colonel. He said he would be back.

Jack nodded and then turned to Jacob. 'What do you know of the Vedarin System?"

"Not much." Sam's father replied, "It has been a quiet system up until lately. There are only a couple of inhabitable planets, but those planets are wastelands. Little water or food sources are available on them."

"No sources for hosts either." Teal'c added.

Jacob nodded. "The goa'uld do not waste their time in that region of space. The only system lord to pay it even the remotest of attention is Bastet, since her system borders it.

"During my time as first prime the Vedarin system was considered a dead system. The goa'uld considered the system to be cursed and never ventured into its borders.

The men looked up as Daniel re-entered the room. He came in slowly as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. A large book was in his hands, but where he normally carried his books with great care and respect, this one he seemed loath to touch. The moment he made it to the table the archeologist set the book down and pushed it away from him as if it was diseased.

Jack gave the young man a concerned look. "Daniel?"

Daniel gave Jack a weak smile and turned to Jacob. "Jacob…may I speak to Selmak, please?"

Jacob nodded and with a flash of his eyes, Selmak returned. _"Daniel Jackson."_

Daniel hesitated as if dreading his own question. Taking a deep breath he plunged ahead. "Selmak, you said earlier that no goa'uld would adopt the name of Sekhmet."

Selmak frowned at Daniel's question. _"The name of Sekhmet is an abomination among the goa'uld and the Tok'ra. _

"So I guess we won't be finding that name in the goa'uld baby books, huh?" Jack noted.

Ignoring Jack's attempt at humor, Selmak continued. "_A goa'uld would not claim that name….for they would be hunted down and killed from the moment they were known."_

"So Sekhmet was real?"

"_Unfortunately, yes. Sekhmet was the spawn of Ra and Egeria."_

Jack's brows raised in surprise, "Egeria?"

"_Our queen Egeria was the first queen of Ra before she became the first Tok'ra. It was the actions of Sekhmet that caused her to doubt herself and rebel against Ra."_

Leaning back in his chair, Jack stared at Selmak at moment…"Just out of curiosity what did it take to make Egeria rebel?"

"The Destruction of Mankind," Daniel whispered.

"Excuse me?" Jack sat back up in his chair.

Selmak nodded his head. _"Sekhmet was Ra's avenger. She met out Ra's punishment…..to all those who opposed him." _He looked sadly at the men around the table. _"When earth rebelled and buried their Stargate the news of their triumph spread among the other worlds that Ra had populated with the Tauri. Other planets tried to do the same……"_ Selmak hesitated at this point reluctant to continue.

Daniel pick up where the Tok'ra stopped . "Ra sent Sekhmet to quell the rebellions and in the process she almost wiped out mankind."

"_Ra stopped her….."_

"She was killing off his slaves and potential hosts." The General noted.

Selmak nodded, _"However, the damage had been done. Several planets had been wiped out and very few humans survived the slaughter. It was then she became known as…"_

"The Lady of Slaughter," Daniel finished for him.


	16. Chapter 16

This is really short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Chapter 16

Sam glared at the amused expression on Anise's face.

"_Forgive me, Major Carter it was the only way I could think of that would elicit the response needed to test the device." _Anise studied her a moment a look of confusion on her face.

"What!" she asked still annoyed with her.

Glancing up from her data pad, Anise cocked her head thoughtfully at the Tauri woman. _ "Have you feelings for Colonel O'Neill changed?"_

"Umm…my relationship with the Colonel is not relevant to the mission, Anise."

"_No I suppose not."_ Anise looked back at her data pad and made a few adjustments_. "You are ready for the memory download. We should see to it soon. I imagine your father has already arrived at the SGC and will soon be searching for you."_

Sam started for the doorway when she felt her stomach growl painfully and she realized that suddenly she was starving. Groaning she looked at Anise, "I had forgotten how hungry this increased metabolism makes me."

"We will stop for food before going to my lab."

Thinking back on a previous food run, Sam smiled as they left the room. "I don't suppose you have steak?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"No offense Daniel, but what does any of this have to do with Carter?" Jack asked irritably. This conversation was getting them no where close to finding their teammate.

"I have to ask the same thing, Dr. Jackson." General Hammond also wondered.

"Bear with me a little longer….." Daniel opened the book to the pages dedicated to Sekhmet and then took the paper Jacob had given him earlier and laid it next to the title page that showed the hieroglyphic representation of Egyptian Goddess. . He turned the book with the page laying on it around to face Selmak and the others at the table. They were a perfect match

"Selmak, are you sure that Sekhmet is dead?"

Selmak shook his head in disbelief, _"Even Ra could not allow her to roam free…."_

"But did he kill her…..it was thought that Hathor had been destroyed by Ra also, but obviously the stories were wrong….I realize that Sekhmet was unpredictable….."

"_You do not understand, Daniel Jackson. Sekhmet was not unpredictable……..she was insane."_

"Uh…yeah. All goa'uld are insane, Selmak." Jack stated dryly.

Selmak shook his head at the Colonel. _"Goa'uld, by nature, are power hungry. They crave domination….to them death and destruction are merely tools to increase their power. Torture and bloodshed does not motivate them."_

"Really…..ever been a guest of Ba'al?" Jack leaned forward toward the Tok'ra. "Trust me, torture is something he enjoys."

"_I do not wish demean your experiences in Ba'al's fortress, Colonel, but even then Ba'al's motivation centered around the ability to lord his power over you. He tortured you to prove he could."_

Jack considered the Tok'ra's words and he realized that Selmak was right. Ba'al was all about the power. "Okay, so you're saying that this Sack whatever its name is…..isn't power hungry?"

"_No, when I stated that Sekhmet was insane I was not exaggerating. Sekhmet's legacy is one of bloodlust. When Egeria gave spawned Sekhmet and her siblings it was obivious that one larva was different. Egeria thought nothing of it and left her brood while she sought out Jaffa for her prim'tahs. When she returned the waters that had contained her offspring was churning red with blood. Sekhmet had killed the other larva with a savageness that was alarming to the queen. She went immediately to Ra insisting they kill the larva, but Ra was impressed by the strength and ferociousness it showed and insisted it lived." _Selmak took a deep breath obviously disturbed by his own story and continued. _"Sekhmet is not power hungry, she is bloodthirsty. She craves death and destruction and desires these things above all else, power is merely a by product." _The Tok'ra looked at Daniel desperately._ "Too think that this abomination is still alive….."_

"Selmac, you mentioned earlier, that entire worlds were destroyed by Sekhmet.

"Yes"

"Was Vedarin part of those system?" 

"It is."

"What's the point, Daniel"

Daniel looked at Teal'c. "Teal'c what is the meaning of the word 'vedarin' in goa'uld?

Teal'c thought a moment, "I believe it means 'desolate'.

He put up his index finger when Jack motioned to him to get on with it. "I am almost there." He looked at the General. "You see, languages are constantly evolving with the societies that influence them. Because the Vedarin System is a now a wastleland, it original meaning has changed. The scholar looked at Selmak.

"What is the original meaning of 'vedarin'?

The tok'ra closed his eyes and for a moment Daniel thought that he was not going to answer him.

When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper. _ "Exiled…….vedarin means exiled." _

"Wait a minute!" Jack leaned over toward Daniel, "Are you that saying we have some ultra-insane snake out there and these Tok'ra are going after this nutcase goa'uld?"

Daniel nodded his head.

Jack's expression hardened dangerously, "Carter thinks she are going after Bastet…..those bastards lied to her and to us."

Daniel pulled the tan note from his pocket and looked at the star written on the front of it. Slowly he turned it over and glanced at the words written there. Reaching out he placed the note on the table and slowly slid it over to Jack.

"The Tok'ra didn't lie to us Jack………Sam did."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam winced at the slight sting she felt when Anise reactivated the memory device in her temple. According the Tok'ra scientist the download itself would be painless and only take a few minutes. She had been warned that while the insertion of the memories would be painless, the memories themselves would be disturbing. However, she should be able to remain detached since the memories came from host's brain, which according to Garshaw, did not store memories the same way a normal humanoid brain did. Sam wondered what species the host had been.

Anise and Garshaw walked behind the computer console situated across from where Sam was sitting in. Sam shifted her body around to get comfortable in the long dentist like chair. She noted that the chair had restraining straps for the arms, legs and chest, however they would not be utilized on her.

She looked up as Breeshan entered the room and came to stand next to her.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smile. "A little. Actually I am curious more than anything.

"Sam," The young man gave her a concerned look, "Sekhmet's memories are……"

"I know….she was at best unstable……at worst……" Sam caught his worried gaze. "Breeshan….I no longer have a choice in this. Either I go forward accepting the risks and repercussions of this mission or I slink away to some back water planet and watch the universe around me disintegrate under goa'uld domination."

"But the risks…" He began to argue.

"Are mine." Sam replied firmly. "Don't get me wrong, having the memories of an ancient goa'uld in my head is unnerving, but there is no other way for my to infiltrate Sekhmet's stronghold…..and besides by doing this I will have a unique view of the enemy….."

The young man put up his hand finishing the statement for her "….and inside information for your mission. I know…I know. You will have the knowledge of Sekhmet's entire base and personnel, which will provide you with a distinct advantage." He sighed in frustration.

Sam looked at him curiously, "What is Pha'esh telling you?"

He laughed lightly, "To quit worrying about. That you are a exceptional human and will be able to meet the challenges ahead of you."

Sam blushed lightly under the complements, "I'll also have you two backing me up."

He bowed slightly to her, "That you will my queen." He said in his best 'I'm a big bad Jaffa voice' and then laughed at the sour look that she gave him."

Changing the subject, Sam brought the conversation back around to the download. "According to Anise, this will also give me the ability to speak, read and understand goa'uld."

Breeshan nodded. "Your mind will be able to process and understand all of Sekhmet's knowledge."

Breeshan looked up to see Garshaw motioned for him to join them at the console. With a light squeeze on her arm for encouragement he left Sam and joined the two women.

Anise looked up at Sam, "The bio-sensor is reading a slightly elevated heart rate which is normal considering the circumstances so we are ready when you are Major Carter."

Sam closed her eyes and tried to prepare herself for this next procedure. For all her bravado a moment ago she could readily admit to herself that she was scared. God! Had it only been a week since she had hit the ramp of the gateroom and started this insanity? She laughed ruefully to herself. Insanity? The Tok'ra had tried to put it in a sterile and scientific box, but the bones of it was that the mind of a goa'uld nutcase was about to be downloaded into her brain.

She shifted in her seat again trying to find a comfortable spot, rolling her shoulders to loosen them up a bit. In the last few hours her body had gone through several changes that she was still trying to compensate for. Although still not at its full potential she could feel her body adjusting to the virus's augmentations to her system and the introduction of the new chemicals from the device in her brain caused her to have a sense that her body was not quite hers anymore.

She pushed aside the unsettling feelings and opened her eyes. In the back of her mind she could hear Colonel O'Neill voice as she echoed one of his favorite sayings, "Let do this, kids."

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Jack's expression hardened dangerously, "Carter thinks she are going after Bastet…..those bastards lied to her and to us." _

_Daniel pulled the tan note from his pocket and looked at the star written on the front of it. Slowly he turned it over and glanced at the words written on the back. Reaching out he placed the note on the table and slowly slid it over to Jack. _

"_The Tok'ra didn't lie to us Jack………Sam did."_

Jack watched as Daniel slid the small piece of paper toward him. He could see Carter's distinctive handwriting and suddenly the paper took on an ominous presence. He did not want to read what was written there. If he did then everything would change…..Carter would be a fugitive…..she could never return home. He pulled his gaze away from it and looked at Daniel instead. His friend's face was pale and his eyes held a deep sorrow for having to do this. His blue eyes held a million apologies and regrets. From what seemed a great distance he could hear Jacob's outraged voice telling Daniel that 'Sam would never deceive her commanding officer. No way in hell!' Jack wanted to join the man in defending her, but as he looked back down and saw the writing on the paper clearly, he knew he couldn't…..

**Actual objective: Sakhmet-new goa'uld**

Sam had lied.

Closing his eyes against the damning evidence he tried without success to block out Daniel's next words.

"Sam left this in a book she had borrowed from me the week before she left. I thought nothing of it and did not even realize the note was hers until a few moments ago. Sam had been reading about Sekhmet before she left, this note was marking the chapter when I got it back……..I guess she forgot about it……."

When Jack did not take the note, Daniel passed it to Teal'c, who glanced down at it and then passed to down toward the two generals.

Seeing the note, Teal'c's face became completely unreadable as he passed the piece of paper Jacob. A definite signed how troubled he was.

Jacob angrily snatched the note from Teal'c grasp and glared at the paper. At the sight of his daughter's handwriting his anger dissolved and a deep sadness replaced it. "Oh god, Sam. What have you done?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Garshaw began entering information into the console before her then looked up and met Sam's apprehensive stare. The Tok'ra did not envy the information that the Major would be experiencing from Sekhmet's memories. Having lived them herself she knew that the Major would soon be plunged into a hell like no other.

She held the Tauri woman's gaze while Anise activated the memory device and Sekhmet's memories began to pour into Major Carter's mind. The Major closed her eyes breaking contact so Garshaw looked down at the data pad monitoring the woman's vital signs. The pad showed slightly elevated stats, but nothing to worry about…

Suddenly the alarms started going off all over the console. The Major's vitals started spiking as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her head gritting her teeth in pain.

Sam was in hell! The violent memories flooding her mind were saturated with the madness that consumed Sekhmet's mind and soul. Thousands of years and the murder of millions of innocent lives flashed though her brain making her want to scream out in horror at the atrocities she was witnessing. From afar she heard Breeshan yell at someone to stop the download, but Sam knew if they did there was no way she would let them complete it later.

"Finish it." She ground out between clenched teeth.

Her voice sound like a whisper compared to the chaos assaulting her mind, but they must have heard her because the memories kept coming. Thousands of massacres intermingled with individual torturous deaths and whole planets being destroyed. Among the carnage other images flitted in and out barely registering within the violence. The betrayal of Egeria to Ra and Ra's gratitude, her growing in power allowing her to feed her insatiable bloodlust, her banishment at Ra's hand, her first host, Marcreat….with this memory came an onslaught of knowledge that almost overwhelmed Sam's mind and then as she felt blackness begin to pull her in……..she was in Sekhmet's palace just before her capture….pacing her personal quarter's waiting for someone…..she passed a polished golden wall……a distorted image stared back at her…..

Sam bolted from the chair, fell to her knees ……and threw up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

General Hammond dismissed the meeting letting everyone take a break before reconvening in an hour. Each of them were in a state of shock at what they had just learned and George needed a moment to think things through and decide what to do. Closing the door to his office he made his way to his desk and sat down. Resting his head in his hands he thought over every conversation he had with the Major before she left, searching….hoping he had simply missed her mentioning a change in target…..did she say Sekhmet's name……just once? He shook his head. No. It was always Bastet.

Looking over at the red phone on his desk he reached out a hand to make a call he knew would brand Sam a traitor and bring her life on earth to an end. He stared at the phone willing it to dissolve into nothing, however the phone remained where was providing him with no help. Picking up the phone he glanced to the edge of his desk where Major Carter's personnel file rested. Pulling it over he flipped it open and gazed sadly at the Major's ID picture affixed to the left side of the file. On the right….her resignation. He placed the tan note on top of her letter. Since the mission in truth been a military one, the General had held onto the resignation keeping Sam under the protection of the Air Force. The resignation had been nothing more than a ploy…… He stared at the letter again….the phone in his hand issued an annoying sound due to non-use…..still staring at the resignation he slowly replace the handset…

"Walter!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel walked into his office and gently closed the door. He walked slowly, each step a mental battle to keep himself from completely surrendering to the guilt and despair he was feeling. He glared at the book in his hands, the same one that had held Sam's guilt within it pages….and threw it across his office. The book crashed against one of his bookcases upending a number of artifacts and sending one to its demise on the concrete floor. An ancient tablet shattered spreading broken pieces across the floor, but Daniel didn't give a damn. Guilt gnawed at him. Why did he take that damn note to the briefing room! He should have kept his mouth shut! But he had been so alarmed when he saw that Sam was going after something like Sekhmet that it never occurred him that her actions could amount to treason in the eyes of the government. If that had ever occurred to him he would have gone straight to Jack.

He sat down at his desk and laid his head in his hands revisiting what they now knew about Sekhmet. Even with what Selmak gave them all their information was thousands of years old. Except one piece of information….The Vedarin System.

Why did Sam do this! They could have figured out what to do about Sakhmet. Gone in as a team and kicked her goa'uld ass. Sam should have trusted them, should have let them in on the mission….but she didn't. He tried not to panic at the idea of Sam going after an insane goa'uld….and if she was only going on what she read in the book then she had no inkling of what she was walking into.

Fugitive or not, Sam was going to need their help. Deserting his chair he exited his office. He had to find Jack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob Carter swore vehemently in goa'uld as the Stargate event horizon shut down. Per'sus had just reported that a search of Garshaw's cell base showed that it had been deserted for little more than a week. No evidence of his daughter had been found and the High Councilor doubted she had ever been there.

He stalked out of the control room and began making his way up the stairs to the briefing room. He could not believe that Sam had done this. It was crazy! Sam knew better than to take off like that! She was military for christ's sake! A Major in the United States Air Force….

'_Jacob….'_ Selmak nudged against Jacob's mind.

"Not now, Selmak."

The symbiote's mental sign echoed through Jacob's mind. _'You are angry.'_

"Damn right I am!" Jacob said out loud startling an airman walking past him. He glared at the young man who hightailed it down the stairs and away from him. He made it to the briefing room and opened the door slamming it shut after him.

'_Are seriously upset that Samantha did something unmilitary?'_

"Yes!" Jacob answered not even bothering with thinking he replies. Sighing audibly he walked to the window over looking the gateroom. "No…..Selmak I see your memories and this goa'uld is nothing compared to what is out there now….and if Garshaw is involved in this."

'_Garshaw would never force Samantha to participate if she was against her will.'_

"She wouldn't have too. The moment Sam sees a threat against Earth immediate or not…she'll help." Jacob answered sadly. "It's the way she is."

'_She is like her father.'_

"Yeah, poor kid." He stood gazing at the Stargate his mind wandering over ways to keep his daughter out of trouble, but nothing came to him.

"If Sam had gone kicking and screaming there would be some defense for her, but I know she didn't. Whatever Garshaw has going Sam is in it of her own free will.'

'_Garshaw's motivation is sure to be personal. I will not deny that, but she is not reckless. Her plan will be solid and Samantha is an extremely capable woman.'_

Sam's father nodded. " I know she is, but…..

'_But…' _Selmak's voice was softy brushed against Jacobs mind.

'To you and everyone else around here Sam is a woman, but to me……" Jacob stopped and took a deep breath…"I know you have my memories, but where you remember that her hair was blond with those damned adorable curls, I remember how soft that hair was and that she had that sweet smell only a infant can have…. I…. remember how she would grasp my finger in her tiny fist and would pull with such strength…and," he closed his eyes when he felt the sting of tears, "….and…she had these breathtaking eyes and when she looked up at me with such adoring trust….."

Jacob's voice broke and his voice was barely a whisper as he spoke. "I have to find my little girl, Selmak."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The hiss of an igniting match filled the silent room as Teal'c lit another one of the myriad of candles that he had placed around his room. Since the loss of his symbiote the need for kel'no'reem had become unnecessary in the physical sense. However in times of great emotion turmoil he still found this time gave him the focus he needed to overcome whatever troubled him.

Lighting the last candle, he walked to the center of his room and sat down on the floor. Crossing his legs and with his hands resting on his knees, he closed his eyes. Deeper and deeper falling as far as he could away from troubles that plagued him, he was able to escape the chaos of his thoughts and emotions and find peace in the quiet of his soul.

Now at peace, he thought of Samantha Carter once more, looking objectively at what had transpired in the last week. Actions, conversations, every nuance of his encounters with her freely shifted through his mind as he dissected and studied each one looking for any clues that would clarify why she would deceived those she care most about. There was nothing. Not a comment or an expression or a word she said gave him the insight he was searching for. Major Carter had left nothing to explain her actions….nothing to tell them why she had not trusted them to help her. As if she had forgotten they were a team…..but he knew that the Major never forgot…….

Teal'c's eyes flew open as that one thought echoed in his mind. "Major Carter would not forget…….." His whispered words faded away as he quickly got to his feet and left his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Another thud reverberated off the wall of the SGC's gym as Jack's fist connected with the heavy punching bag. After the briefing he had headed immediately for the gym knowing that if he did not hit something soon he would explode.

He just didn't get it. Why would Carter betray all that she knew for a mission with the Tok'ra? She had to know that if the General found out that she would be in serious trouble. She knew the repercussions of her actions! So why?

The bag received another brutal punch as Jack wrestled with the resentment of Carter's duplicity.

If the Major was lucky all that would happen is she would get that court marshal, but once General Hammond spoke to the president……

He hit the bag again.

The President alone would at least listen to Carter's side of things, but Vice President Kinsey. No way. That asshole went out of his way to abuse the SGC. Carter would become his example to the rest of them of his power over them. The Major would be lucky to escape with just being branded a traitor…..odds are Kinsey would demand her death as well.

And what was with her requesting that their team and her father remain ignorant of the whole thing! Jack knew this was the thing that pissed him off the most. They were a team god damn it! She should have trusted them enough to help her plan the mission….even if she was going alone.

All through his mental tirade Jack had been abusing the heavy bag before him. Then suddenly he stopped. His conversation with Daniel earlier that week came to mind.

"_OK." Daniel said. "Is it possible that Sam is going undercover at Area 51?"_

"_It's possible, but as her CO I should have been brought in on it."_

"_And as her CO would you have been onboard with it?" _

"_Sure."_

"_You would have let Sam go undercover….."_

"_Well not without one us backing her up." _

"_Ah." _

"_What's 'Ah" mean?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Oh, no, 'Nothing' never means nothing with you." _

"_Jack, it's Area 51. It not like she is going across the galaxy and taking on a system lord."_

"Damn it, Carter!" She is going across the galaxy and she taking on a system lord! He threw several more punches connecting with the bag repeatedly at the realization that Carter knew he would pull the plug on the mission once they knew about Sekhmet. Her father and the General would have done the same.

Still why was it so important she do this? Did she feel the need to prove herself? No way! No one doubted Carter's abilities as an officer or a scientist. Maybe she wanted test herself, go it alone for once? That didn't seem right either. With all her talk of hating the SGC maybe she wanted to join with the Tok'ra? No. General Hammond said that was part of ruse Carter and he came up with to throw everyone off.

So why?

He slammed another punch into the bag. As his mind went back over their last conversation in the base parking lot.

_"Colonel, do you trust me?"_

He hit the bag again.

_"Yea Carter, I trust ya."_

The heavy bag received another punch.

_"Then no matter what happens…….you have to remember that."_

Jack grabbed the bag and leaned his head against it. Closing his eyes and listened to his heart racing from the physical exertions he was putting his body through.

"No matter what happens……" he murmured to the empty room, his head pressing into the leather bag trying to shut out the desperate look on her face as she said those words…….'remember' she asked. He remembered.

But could he trust?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Samantha!"

Breeshan ran from behind the console grabbing Sam before she collapsed and landed in the remains of her lunch on the floor. Kneeling on the ground, he pulled her back against his chest letting her head roll back against his shoulder.

Anise joined him on the floor her fingers flying over her data pad checking all of the Majors vitals. Heart, lungs, kidneys….everything looked good. She switched over to look at her brain activity and gasped.

"_Garshaw…"_ Anise's voice sounded odd as called to the councilor.

Carry a small towel, Garshaw knelt down next to the Major and gently cleaned her face. She then looked at Anise expectantly.

Shaking her head in amazement she said nothing as she turned the pad around so that Garshaw could read it.

"_That is not possible.." _The councilor took the pad, returned to the console and began entering information.

"Anise, what is happening?" Breeshan's worried voice caught the Tok'ra's attention.

Gazing at Sam in wonder the woman did not answer him immediately.

"Anise!"

The Tok'ra looked up at him. _"Her brain activity has increased by fifty percent." _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam heard voices.

Hundreds of voices……….. shouting, screaming, crying out and clawing at her mind trying to imprison her with them in their desolation. She struggled against them her own screams to let her go intermingling with theirs.

Then the voices changed became less muddled more concise. Scientific equations, laws of nature and the universe, the knowledge of millions of alien species flowed through her mind and she vainly tried to grasp them and hold onto them.

Then those voices were gone and more replaced it. The sounds of worshipers calling out to their goddess pledging their undying service to her. No. Not her. Sekhmet.

Then came images mixed with the voices…..bloodshed and violence assaulted world after world as whole planets were ripped apart in a mad battle to destroy all that she touched. Sam could feel the pull of madness that consumed Sekhmet's mind sure she was going to lose her mind within the carnage she was witnessing. Every sight and sound was inundated with the goa'uld's insanity and terror filled Sam as she felt the pull of it drawing her into horrifying images swirling around her.

Then……. something else………….in among the nightmarish visions before her.

A familiar face….she needed to find that face…..she searched intensely for it pushing aside the hell around her. It was there! It had to be! There! She reached through the image of a man screaming as his family was slaughtered…. forcing her fingers through the man's wife as Sekhmet tore the woman's body apart…..she grasped her memory….it was the Colonel…...and Daniel…..Teal'c! They sitting around a table laughing at…..something….she didn't know what and she didn't care. The memory was hers. It seemed wrong to reach out for the joy when all around her others suffered, but she knew that if she didn't she would be trapped her forever. So she reached through the carnage and latched onto it refusing to let it go 'Stay with me guys! Her mind screamed. 'Don't let me go……'

The memory carried her through the insanity around her, pulling her back to awareness The nightmare began to fade as she passed through the last layers of Sekhmet's memories. She was in Sekhmet's palace just before her capture….pacing her personal quarter's waiting for someone…..she passed a polished golden wall……a distorted image stared back at her…..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

With an inhuman scream Samantha Carter tore herself from Sekhmet's memories and surfaced into the realm of reality. She could still feel the pull of madness at the fringes of her mind, but it was a distorted image in a golden wall that was filling her thoughts.

She wrenched herself away from the body supporting her and scrambled away gaining her feet with amazing speed.

The Tok'ra in the room jumped at her unexpected actions and stared at her warily as Breeshan got to his feet and took a step toward her.

Sam turned toward him eyes flashing as the device in her brain released the chemical in response to the rage she was feeling.

"Where is the host!" Sam screamed, her voice shaking as she tried to contain her body reactions all that she had just seen.

"_Major Carter…"_ Garshaw began.

"Don't!" Sam yelled. "You take me to the host or go after this monster on your own!"

Garshaw nodded her head and started out of the room. _"Follow me, Major."_

Sam followed. All her senses were heightened from the combination of virus and the chemicals finally coming to full potency in her body. But these things were in the background of her consciousness the only thing in her mind was the distorted image now burned into her brain.

Garshaw stopped before a blank section of wall and pulled a crystal from her tunic. She looked back at Sam her eyes asking if she was sure.

Sam nodded to the unspoken question.

The Tok'ra struck the wall with the crystal and a moment later the wall began to dissolve and an opening appeared. Garshaw stepped aside and allowed Sam to enter the room first.

Walking through the opening Sam found herself in another lab. She gaze fell on tables littered with scientific equipment and experiments. In the back of her mind she knew that if she walked over to them she would be able to understand everything on them.

That was not why she was here.

In the corner of the room was a long stasis chamber. She knew what she would find in it and yet she was hesitant to actually approach. Angrily she pushed aside her fears and stepped forward to peer into the glass top of the chamber.

Even knowing what she would find Sam felt her legs weaken at the sight before her.

Garshaw came up behind her and despite her anger at the Tok'ra her presence was comforting.

"Is it alive?" she asked Garshaw.

"_Alive..yes. Sentient…no." _

"No consciousness?"

"_No."_

Sam nodded. Without a word she turned on her heel and left the lab no looking back.


	18. Chapter 18

Arggg! I am so sorry everyone. I just reread chapter 17 and the grammar and spelling was terrible! I promise to catch those things in the future. Again thanks for all the wonderful reviews…they are great!

I am afraid this is a little shorter than I was planning, but due to the insanity that has been my life lately it took forever to update this time around. Just a quick heads up as well. Now that Sam has Sekhmet's memories. Things may go to the dark side a bit more frequently, but since I am not a fan of gore I should be able to keep this a teen rating.

Enjoy…

Chapter 18

Jack lightly thumped his head against the heavy bag he had been trying to beat apart only a few minutes ago. Anger and worry battled inside him as he tried to think of a reason Carter would risk so much just to go after some nutcase goa'uld. Even if she was concerned about SG-1 and her father trying to put a stop to it, Hammond had signed off on the mission so why all the secrecy?

Panic gnawed at the edges of his mind at the thought of Carter out there on her own and he could feel his unease growing as his memories from his imprisonment with Ba'al kept running through his head. Daggers….acid…..Sam dying over and over…till she was begging to end it once and for all.……God! He had to stop this! He viciously quashed the memories and replaced the fear with a more welcome emotion.

Anger.

Anger he could motivate into something useful. The anger would keep the panic and fear at a safe distance. It always had.

Anger he could work with and he was definitely pissed at his 2IC right now. She had under-minded every bit of trust he had placed in her these last seven years with her deceptions and for what? Did she seriously think that one person could bring down something as nasty as the Sekhmet? She never seemed that arrogant…..but…..hey what did he know. He had actually believed her lies. He growled in frustration and contemplated resuming his assault on the bag. He hated this! If he was honest with himself he would come to terms with the volatile emotions rampaging through his heart and mind and admit that he was hurting. Unfortunately, being honest with himself was not one of his strong points.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up from where his head rested against the heavy punching bag to see Daniel standing in the doorway of the gym looking unsure of his reception. Jack couldn't blame him. He had stormed out of the briefing room furious with the archeologist for finding that damn note and upending the trust he had placed in his 2IC.

Jack watched as Daniel fidgeted in the doorway waiting to either be invited in or thrown out. He considered telling the young man to get lost, but he knew that Daniel had simply been the messenger in this fiasco and was just as upset and confused as the rest of them. And if he knew the young man, Daniel was wallowing in guilt for telling them about Sam's duplicity.

"What do you want Daniel?" Jack asked gruffly.

Daniel did not answer immediately. He needed to tell Jack that they had to find Sam. That there was no way she could be prepared to go up against Sekhmet, but he knew just blurting it out would be a huge mistake. Jack needed to be handled carefully. So he stood there looking at the floor like an idiot as he tried to arrange his thoughts before speaking.

Jack watched Daniel for about a minute before his patience with the man ran out.

"Oh for cryin out loud, Daniel….spit it out!"

"We have to find Sam and stop her." 'Damn!' he thought 'so much for not blurting it out.' When Jack remained silent Daniel continued. "If the Tok'ra are in the dark about Sekhmet's return…."

"Obviously, some of them know about it."

"Still we have to help her…"

"Help her or stop her Daniel, which is it?" he asked impatiently.

"Well…..both." At Jack's look of irritation Daniel quickly explained. " Look, this goa'uld has to be dealt with either way. So…..we find Sam, get a better plan and then help her stop this goa'uld." The words came out in such a rush that the archeologist was amazed that Jack had even understood what he said.

"Carter doesn't want our help Daniel." He responded angrily. "We're not even suppose to know about this. Remember?"

"But we do know about it." Daniel insisted.

Jack said nothing.

Daniel was afraid of this. Jack was ticked at Sam so now he was being obstinate. "I know your angry, Jack…"

"Angry?" He stepped away from the heavy bag and glared at the young man. "Damn right I'm angry! I just found out that one of my team….someone I trusted…didn't trust me, her CO, enough to let me in on her assignment. Ack!…." He held up a finger when Daniel opened his mouth to interrupt. "Don't bring up the NID thing or your going undercover for that Goa'uld get together a few years ago. I was under orders to say nothing and on your assignment the whole team knew what was going on." He shook his head at his friend. "Face it, Daniel. She didn't want our help."

"We have to find her." Daniel insisted.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Jack said darkly. "The moment Hammond makes that call to the President, Kenzie will find out….and he'll be doing more than simply demanding her return Daniel…he'll want her head." He held his friend's gaze. "Do you want to find her now?"

Daniel hesitated at Jack's question clearly concerned about what Kenzie could do if he found out about all of this. After a moment he shook his head, "She can't take on this monster by herself….." Daniel said stubbornly, but it was obvious that Jack's words bothered him.

"Hey! It was her choice! Let her live with the consequences of it." Even Jack was surprised as the words left his mouth, but he could not back down on this……keep the anger…..don't think about what could be happening to Carter…..Don't.

The incredulous look on Daniel's face would have been comical any other time, "I can't believe you said that!" He said in disbelief. The young man studied his friend a moment as Jack glared at him. "We can't leave her behind….."

Jack walked toward him and shouldered him out of the doorway leaving the gym…."We aren't leaving her behind, Daniel. That's what she did to us."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam paced the confines of her room while Sekhmet's memories stormed through her brain. Memories that were as chaotic and disjointed as the thing that had created them.

Rage like she had never experienced before was making it difficult to navigate through these dark images and search for the information she needed. She knew the fury she was feeling was more intense than it should be and the logical part of her mind kept telling her that, but the emotional part of her was not listening. With trembling fingers she massaged her temples, automatically avoiding the implanted memory device, as she tried to lessen the aching in her head.

She had to figure out what Sekhmet had been up to while she had been hiding away from the universe. She did not believe for one second that the goa'uld had been sitting around twiddling her thumbs. Sekhmet had been busy. Sam could feel it. With a groan of pain she mentally pushed aside another of Sekhmet's senseless killings and tucked it deep down into the recesses of her mind. She needed to concentrate on the goa'uld's research. The information was there somewhere….waiting for her to find it, unfortunately the insanity that saturated every moment of Sekhmet's life was making it impossible to find any cohesion to its memories.

She clenched her teeth as another sharp pain pierced her mind. Holy Hannah her head hurt! She did not understand….the download had been hours ago and her head was still killing her. Granted there was thousands of years worth of memories running around in her mind, but if felt like her brain was being disassembled and put back together again definitely not something a goa'uld's memories could do.

"Okay Sam, ignore it." She continued massaging her temples trying to get the pain to recede so she could organize Sekhmet's thoughts better. "Just pick something specific." She stated to the empty room.

Sam was not usually the type to talk to herself, but right now she found comfort in her own voice. With Sekhmet memories running rampant through her mind her own inner thoughts tended to become muddled among the chaos.

"Okay lets try something recent." She tried to concentrate on something close to the here and now. "Sekhmet's capture by the To'kra…..I can work back from there." Sam began sifting through a myriad of images discarding one after the other trying to pinpoint the memory she sought. "All right, Breeshan mentioned that Garshaw was at the capture. So think about Garshaw." It was as she was searching for the image of the Yosuuf, Garshaw's current host, when memory device in her temple chirped, startling her.

Or course! The memory device! She had completely forgotten about it. She looked around for the pin-like device she needed to adjust the one in her temple. She thought about the adjustments she would need to make to isolate the memory as she looked for the little device on the console in front of her. She found it, but as she picked it up the device at her temple beeped again.

Garshaw furious visage came into focus as Sam saw the memory she had been looking for suddenly appear in her mind's eye. The Tok'ra was directly in front of her, 'not me, Sekhmet', she corrected herself for what seemed the millionth time that day, glaring at her intensely.

A wave of rage swept over Sam and she felt Sekhmet struggling against the restraints they had placed on her as she tried vainly to launch herself at her hated enemy.

Enemy?

The rage that Sekhmet was directing toward the Tok'ra was unlike the emotions that Sam had experience previously. Most of the goa'uld's rage was usually a generalized thing. An anger and hatred of the population of a planet for instance and not at the individuals living there.

The hatred directed at Garshaw was intense and personal. The entire memory was fogged over by it and Sam was having trouble understanding what she was seeing and hearing. Her head began pounding in rhythm with the waves of rage that emulated from the vision and Sam finally had to abandon her attempt keep it.

"Forget it!" Her frustrated voice echoed off the crystalline walls and she felt the memory device shut off closing out Sekhmet's memories completely. Confused, Sam reached up and touched the device in her temple tentatively. The silence in her mind was almost overwhelming and she was startled to hear her own thoughts so clearly once again.

How did she turn off the memory device? And come to think about...now that she could…how did she collect that memory of Sekhmet's capture so quickly after thinking about it? Shaking her head in confusion she decided to take a break and work on something else.

Sam looked at the computer console she had in her quarters and began entering the request to view Bastet's planet. Maybe if she concentrated on something else for a while she could come back to the memories later.

She pulled up a three-dimensional hologram of Bastet's palace on Bubastis. The first leg of her mission still began here and she needed to be familiar with the layout. In typical goa'uld fashion the palace was disgustingly opulent. Tons of gold on the walls telling of Bastet's many victories.

"What a load of crap." She murmured to herself

Scrolling through the files pinpointing weak points in the defenses and memorizing the schematics of the place Sam was looking at a three dimensional hologram of the throne room when she felt the memory device reactivate and the throbbing in her head went from a slight pounding to a blinding wave of pain. Grabbing the edge of the console she closed her eyes and in her minds eye the hologram before her solidified and she could see the real life details of Bastet's temple.

_Golden walls gleamed in light of Bubastis' setting sun as __Sekhmet walked down the Jaffa lined hall of Bastet's palace. The goa'uld sneered at the extravagance around her. It was impractical and a waste of resources. Human slaves served better purposes within her realm, she thought, as she glanced down admiring the blackish red stains on her nails and the once pale skin of her hands. A cruel smile curved her lips as she approached the doors of Bastet's throne room. Two Jaffa stepped in front of her keeping her from proceeding through the doors. Her eyes flashed in anger at the lioness helmets that Bastet now used. Her standard! Sekhmet knew that the fledgling goa'uld had taken many of the elements of her old kingdom to strengthen her place among system lords. _

_The legend of Sekhmet had endured and to this day was only whispered in fear among the ranks of the goa'uld. Sekhmet was well aware that the pathetic creatures thought her dead at Ra's hand so many thousands of years ago. She had fed the myth and waited…… now the children of Ra had grown complacent and fat in their façade' of superiority. _

_Soon they would know the truth. _

_Her cruel smile returned and with lighting speed she punched through the armor covering the Jaffa's symbiote pouches and ripped the infant goa'uld from their safe havens. Within seconds the blood of the symbiotes and the Jaffa flowed over the golden floor tiles as Sekhmet entered the throne room to offer Bastet a chance to serve a true God._

Sam fell to her hands and knees willing the nausea that was churning in her stomach to calm. 'Turn off, damn it!' she mentally yelled at the memory device. Suddenly the memory was gone and all was quiet again in Sam's mind.

"Oh my God!" Where other goa'uld played gods, Sekhmet truly believed she was and seeing the strength that she had displayed killing Bastet's Jaffa had gone beyond that of a typical goa'uld. Far beyond. Sam also knew that Bastet had bowed to Sekhmet and now served the insane being.

Thinking about Bastet caused the device to activate and Sam had to mentally shout the thing down again before it sent her into another uncontrolled memory.

'This is crazy.' She thought. 'If I don't get control of this….' Sam was beginning to seriously doubt whether or not she would be able to get control of Sekhmet's memories. The memory device was suppose to give her some measure of control over them, but even it was going a little hay-wire trying to cope with the information that had been downloaded from the host's mind. Once the device was removed…..controlling the memories will become extremely difficult and that coupled with her new realizations about the goa'uld whose identity she was about to assume…...

Sam bit her lower lip gently as she thought about the situation she was about to put herself in.

"I need a back-up plan."

She pulled herself up from the floor and began entering commands into the database again. Bastet's fortress came up again and Sam did her best to think in abstract thoughts of what she wanted to do and not in specifics. Maybe then she could keep her mind clear to complete her research. Schematics and holographic images of other fortresses, star maps and detailed information scrolled before her as she selected specific data and downloaded the information from the terminal into a tiny specially designed data chip. She pulled off her dog tags and laid them on the console and then hitting a button she stepped back as a faint beam of light came from the console and enveloped her.

She smiled weakly for a moment and then with a deep breath initiated her back up plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The slam of the locker room door reverberated through the SCG's locker room signaling Jack O'Neill's entrance to the empty room. Jack stalked over to his locker and pulled it open with a curse. He pulled off his sweat soaked t-shirt and threw it angrily at the hamper for the base laundry in the corner missing by a mile. Seeing it miss its mark just added to his frustration at the situation he now found himself in.

His conversation with Daniel was a perfect indicator of how out of control he felt on this one. Jeez, if this had been anyone else….anyone else, but Carter. Despite what he said to Daniel he would never leave her behind whatever his trust issues with her. Never.

The door to the locker room slammed opened again and Daniel stalked in glaring at Jack as he entered.

"What the hell was that?, he yelled. "Since when do you leave anyone behind?! Anyone?!"

Daniel's persistence was really getting on Jack's nerves. He tried to ignore him as he pulled his soap from the locker and began looking for his razor in the mess that was Jack's locker.

"This is Sam we are talking about here, damn it!" Daniel reached over and slammed Jack's locker almost catching Jack's hand in his anger.

"Hey!" Jack yelled as he yanked his hand away from the locker door. "What the hell……" Jack looked up at Daniel expecting to see the young man's usually 'This is a moral issue and your being an asshole' expression on his face. What he saw surprised him though. Daniel was furious. His blue eyes snapped from the locker door to spear with a Jack with an intense glare.

"Who do you think you are?!" Daniel raged at him.

"I am her commanding officer, damn it!" Jack ground out as he tried to keep the cold anger in check and not let it boil over at Daniel's verbal assault.

"So that's it, huh? You're her commanding officer! Yes sir! No sir!" Daniel yelled as he threw a mock salute at Jack. "You really don't see her as anything, but Major Samantha Carter, air force grunt and 'Hey if she falls in the line of duty, who gives a shit!'"

WHAM!

The force of Jack's fist slamming into his jaw threw Daniel back into the lockers and knocked his glasses to the floor. Daniel however did not wait for the next hit. He fought back. Fury at Jack's callousness burned through him as he launched himself at the formidable man in front of him.

Surprise became Daniel's advantage because in the seven years that Jack had known him Daniel had only attacked him once before. Withdrawal from the effects of a Sarcophagus had driven the archeologist to violence when he tried to escape to get back to the healing device.

Daniel caught him with a solid hit to his midsection causing Jack to fall back over the metal bench behind him. He caught Daniel's shirt pulling as he fell causing the young man to fall with him. They both hit the floor with a solid thud, but Daniel was too angry to let if slow him down. He rolled quickly to his feet readying himself to fight this out. "Is this what its going to take to make you listen, Jack!" he yelled at the man cautiously getting to his feet. "Then come on."

Never taking his eyes off the archeologist Jack stood up and glared menacingly at the young man. "Back off, Daniel. I don't want to hurt you."

"No. You want to hurt Sam." Daniel accused. He clenched his fists preparing to take a swing and hopefully knock some sense into Jack's hard head.

The idea that he would hurt Carter infuriated Jack even further. "I would never hurt, Carter!" he said, doing his best to quash the urge to hit the young man again.

"No. You'll let Sekhmet do it for you!"

All the anger drained out of Jack at Daniel's accusation and he simply stared at his friend. He didn't want to hurt Carter….did he. Did he? Sure, Sam had hurt him……but did he want to do the same to her?

"I'm angry at her too Jack." Daniel said anger still radiating from him, "but I am not about to abandon her to some psychotic pseudo goddess."

Daniel jabbed his finger into Jack's bare chest hard enough to make the older man wince. "I didn't abandon you in Ba'al's fortress and I won't abandon Sam to Sekhmet…..and I won't let you do it either!"

Jack rubbed the spot where Daniel had poked him and met the angry blue eyes with pain-filled brown ones as he sat down on the bench his desire to fight completely gone.

"I would never leave Carter out there on her own, Daniel…..you know that." He said softly.

Daniel frowned down at him for a moment before letting out a deep breath and taking a seat next to him shaking his head. Jack gave him a self-recriminating smile "How's the jaw?"

"Hurts like hell….." Wincing as he rubbed the bruise that was already beginning to form along the left side of his jaw. He nodded toward Jack's stomach. "You?"

"Actually, it's my chest that hurts….you've got a pretty mean finger…."

Daniel gave him a sour look then his expression became serious. "Are we going after her?"

Reaching down and picking up Daniel's glasses he could feel the fear beginning to gnaw at him again. He handed the glasses to the young man and gave him a determined nod. "Yea, Danny. Come hell or high water we're getting her back."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The muted light of Garshaw's lab cast swirling shadows on the crystalline walls as it passed through the watery tank where the goddess Sekhmet swam in agitated circles. Sekhmet's fury at her capture had passed and now she simply bided her time before that fool Garshaw made a mistake….

'Garshaw.'

The thought of Egeria's child ignited the volatile rage that had fueled the terror of Her legend among the ancient goa'uld dynasties so many millennia ago.

'The bastard of Egeria will die a thousand times over when I was escape this pathetic prison.' She mentally ranted. 'Egeria's spawn shall be obliterated from this universe!'

Resisting the pull of the madness that consumed her earlier life, she purposely calmed herself and concentrated on the dilemma at hand. She studied her prison with a calculated intensity not common among other goa'uld and certainly not among the insane. Thanks to her first true host, Marcreat and her time in stasis by Ra's hand she was now able to control the impulses within her mind. She was no longer lost within the madness as she was before, now instead of reacting to the forces around her, she had the knowledge and power to manipulate them to her desires. Marcreat had given that to her…..

The shadows in the room shifted as one of the Tok'ra hosts entered. Sekhmet turned her focus toward the movements as it approached her tank. The faint light glinted off golden hair and fair skin……Tauri! Sekhmet hissed as the figure came fully into view the cold blue gaze pierced her with a loathing that went beyond impersonal feeling. The desire to scream at the vile creature watching her so intently vibrated through her serpentine body causing it to shake helplessly. Without her host body she could do nothing, but wait….

Sam's cold gaze raked over the snake-like creature glaring at her through the glass that separated them. Revulsion for the monster filled her and she had the sudden urge to rip off the top of the tank and tear the beast apart with her bare hands.

Sekhmet watched the cold blue gaze shift from loathing to one of murderous intent as the Tauri female took a step toward her tank. The symbiote swam away from the glass trying to escape what she saw in the woman's eyes. Her destruction was in the fury she saw there.

The cool metal of the tank's lid slid along Sam's fingers as she felt for the latch that would allow her access to the creator of the darkness that inhabited her mind…that she could feel seeping into her soul. She found the latch…..her eyes never left the cowering creature…..such a simple thing…..pull it out and….tear….the desire to destroy……the latch loosened under her fingers… bloodstained memories flashed chaotically through her mind urging her to spill the blood of the helpless…..

"No!" Sam cried out as she pulled her hand back from the tank.

Confused by the female's sudden retreat Sekhmet watched her warily as she stepped back from the tank shaking her head in denial.

A battle raged within Sam's mind and soul. The desire to kill the defenseless creature before her flooded her mind and her hands physically itched with the need to feel the creature's blood flowing over her skin.

"Oh God!" Her words came out in a breathless whisper unheard by her prey. Sam closed her eyes against the bloodthirsty urges that were now raging through her body as well as her mind.

She turned her face seeking out the faint light that illuminated the room feeling its fragile warmth through her closed eyes. Suddenly a blinding light flashed through her mind.

"_So, you gonna save yourself or what?"_

_Sam looked down in confusion as the figure of Jack O'Neill looked up at her from the floor where he sat leaning casually against the wall of the Earth's space battle ship Prometheus. The familiar hum of the ships engines cocooned her in quiet and peace._

_Jack raised his brows questioningly._

"_Sir?" She asked, seriously wondering if she really had gone over the edge._

"_You gonna let this goa'uld take over your brain or what?"_

"_She's so strong….Jack…" Exhaustion was evident in her voice.  
_

_Jack speared her with an unwavering gaze. "Your stronger." He said confidently._

_She shook her head in defeat sliding down the wall to join him on the floor. "Some battles can't be won…..no matter what your strength."_

"_Just giving up then?"_

_She looked around the peaceful surrounding. "I…..I like it here…..I could stay…" _

"Don't even think it, Sam" Jack said seriously. 

_Sam snorted at the idea of not thinking about a conversation that she was obviously having inside her mind. However she knew he was right. If she stayed here hiding from the Sekhmet's memories she would be trapped within her own mind and that frightened her more than anything she had seen in the goa'uld memories. She could not stay here. _

"_I have to fight."_

_She stood up and saw Jack smile at her. She returned his smile. _

"_Good bye, Sir." The halls of the Prometheus began to waver as she turned away from her CO._

_Jack stood up quickly and yelled to her as the vision began to fade……."Kick her ass, Carter!" _

The Prometheus faded and the Tok'ra lab came back into focus. Sam looked at the creature in the tank and the desire to destroy it flooded back into her mind.

"No."

She stared at Sekhmet as the goa'uld continued watching her, "I'm not going to kill you. That will be Garshaw's responsibility." Sam pinned the creature with an intense glare letting in all the hatred she felt for the monster be seen in her eyes. "Mine will be the destruction of everything you have built these last three millennia."

Sekhmet began swimming slowly around the tank as she contemplated the Tauri's threat. The female lied. No one could know the mind of a Goddess!

Sekhmet hissed defiantly at her.

"The arrogance of the goa'uld…." She said under her breath.

She leaned in closer to the tank. "Ras'teeh." She whispered just loud enough for the creature to hear. Sekhmet's reaction was immediate and violent as it slammed itself against the tank.

'No!' Sekhmet's thoughts screamed, 'It is not possible!' She slammed herself viciously against the glass enraged at her inability to escape and tear the woman apart. 'How could she know about her plans….' She stopped suddenly as the light caught a glint of metal on the woman's temple. Sekhmet's serpentine head snapped around to stare at the device.

Sam knew the moment Sekhmet saw the memory device and a cold smile graced her lips. "That's right. It's all in here. Every moment of your pathetic existence is now written on my mind. All your waiting, the planning, the careful manipulations you crafted and carried out……" Sam brought her face level with Sekhmet's and looked into the soulless eyes of the creator of the nightmares that coursed though her mind. "…..I will pull it apart piece by piece until the only thing left is a faint memory that will fade into the nothing…."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daniel Jackson."

Daniel's head jerked up and he barely avoided colliding with Teal'c as he exited the locker room. "Teal'c!"

Teal'c frowned down at his friend immediately seeing the discoloration on the young man's jaw. "You are injured." He said angrily.

Daniel gave him a sheepish half-smile. "Yeah, it looks like I need to work on my people skills a bit." Seeing Teal'c expression darken menacingly, "It's fine Teal'c. I kinda of deserved it."

Obviously not convinced Teal'c studied him a moment before speaking. "Do you wish to have Dr. Frazier examine…"

"God no!" Daniel held up his hands in mock terror. "She's still mad at me for not calling and telling her about Sam the moment I knew she was leaving. As it is she still thinks Sam is going to Area 51." He looked at Teal'c hopefully. "I don't suppose you want to tell her the real story?"

Teal'c actually grimaced at the idea, "I do not."

Daniel sighed. "Yeah I thought not."

A moment of silence past as each envisioned their next post-mission check-up. Daniel's butt was beginning to hurt just thinking about the shots he knew would be coming.

"Daniel Jackson, I have a question."

Daniel shook off his discomforting thoughts. "Sure, what is it?"

"You stated earlier that you believed Major Carter forgot to remove the tan note from the book containing Sekhmet's history."

"Yeah." Daniel responded curious where Teal'c was going with this.

"Major Carter would not forget such a crucial piece of paper." The Jaffa stated with certainty.

Daniel frowned at him and the large man waited quietly for the archeologist to digest what he had said. The young man's eyes widen in amazement a moment later.

"Jeez!" He pushed the door to locker room opened and yelled inside. "Jack! Get out here!"

Jack's graveled voice sounded from the back of the room. "I am in the shower, Daniel! So unless you want to see me wet and soapy….."

Daniel grimaced at the idea of Jack naked, "Uh…..I'll pass…..just hurry it up!"

A less then polite answer drifted back to the young man's ears as he heard the shower shut off. He closed the door giving Jack his privacy to get dressed. Teal'c's words ran through his mind as they waited for Jack. Could she really have left the note intentionally?

The locker door was yanked opened and Jack came out looking mildly pissed at him. "What could be so important that you would find it necessary to interrupt a guy's shower?"

Daniel ignored Jack's irritation. "We believe," he nodded his head to Teal'c as he spoke, "that Sam wanted us to find the note on Sekhmet. She wanted us to know whom she was going after."

"If that was the case why didn't she just tell us?"

Daniel shook his head. "We would have stopped her." He held up his hand when Jack tried to deny it. "Maybe you would have okayed Bastet, but the second I presented even our limited information about Sekhmet, none of us would have allowed her to go it alone."

"Jeez, Daniel, you make it sound like were her keepers or something, like we don't believe in her."

"Jack, when I went undercover as Yu's servant, do you remember how you reacted?"

"I was pissed."

"Why? Did you doubt my abilities to complete the mission?" 

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because I wouldn't be there to watch your back….We're a team."

"Not every mission can be completed by a team, Jack." Daniel looked at his friends as he continued. "General Hammond said that the Tok'ra had asked specifically for Sam. That she was the only who could complete this mission.

"Yeah, but as her CO….."

"I know you should have been told and in the end you could have been talked into it or simply been ordered to shut up and send her." Jack looked at him in irritation. "General Hammond knows how you feel about your team. How close we all are and I think that this mission may have been more dangerous than he let on." Jack glared at him obviously not liking where he was going with this. "He would never place the responsibility of sending Sam on this mission…..on you."

"Why not?" Jack asked through clenched teeth even though he already knew the answer.

"Because in the course of saving the Earth…..no one person is above being risked……or sacrificed……not even Sam."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam stalked out of Garshaw's lab doing her best to calm her adrenaline flooded body. The sound of Sekhmet's screeching followed her out of the room and down the hall. She could feel the madness that had been trying to over take her in the lab coming back with full force. Despite what she said to the Colonel or more precise her hallucination of him, she was losing this fight. The insanity saturated everything that had been downloaded into her brain. There was no way her mind could separate them. It was no wonder that Sekhmet's host had no consciousness. It would have been driven insane within days of been taken over.

She stumbled through the halls trying to see past the blinding pain….if she could just lie down for a minute. A wave of nausea hit her hard and she fell to her knees as she tried to keep from losing what little she had eaten earlier that day. She sat back onto her feet with her hands wrapped around her stomach rocking herself as the pain encompassed her body and her mind screamed as she felt the madness taking over tearing her consciousness from her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

General Hammond's gaze swept over the men sitting before him in the SGC's briefing room. Every man stared at him expectantly, each on edge, wondering what their next step would be. It was time to let them know.

He opened a file folder laying on the briefing table in front of him, "This is the file I am sending to the President to inform him on the status of Major Carter at this time." He looked down and read from the folder.

"As of one week ago, Major Samantha Carter officially resigned her commission with the United States Air Force citing her desire to leave active duty and work in the private sector. At this time she is currently off-world assisting our allies, the Tok'ra, on a research program in conjunction with the SGC.

He looked at the members of SG-1as he continued, "In the interim, SG-1 will continue it regular scheduled missions plans until such time as a replacement can be found."

The General knew the member's of SG-1 would not accept the idea of a simply replacing Major Carter and continue with business as usual. And they did not prove him wrong.

"Sir!" Jack began..

"General, we can't…" Daniel exclaimed at the same time.

"General Hammond…." Teal'c's deep voice added its disagreement with the General's decision.

The General held up his hand and the men quieted at once, but the mutinous expressions they wore showed they would not be silent for long.

"That is the official report."

He looked grimly at the men before him. "Now this is what's really going to happen…..We find Major Carter."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Pha'esh and Anise were deep in conversation when the screams split the quiet of the Tok'ra cell base. Without a word they ran toward the sound.

Garshaw of Belote was in her private rooms when the screams reverberated off her walls sending a chill down her host's spine. She quickly made her way toward the agonized sounds, her host's voice urging her to hurry.

Sekhmet heard the screams through her own screeching……recognizing the inhuman cries as those of a mind being torn apart…..she screeched again…… this time in triumph. They had failed!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"All right, people….let's start with what we know." General Hammond looked expectantly at the men sitting around the table.

Jack exchanged a pointed look with Daniel and nodded his head toward the General.

General Hammond saw it and looked at the archeologist. "Yes, Doctor Jackson?"

"Sam left the note in the book intentionally."

Jacob looked up at the young man in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Daniel turned his gaze toward Sam's father. "We think that Sam wanted us to know who she was going after."

Jacob's confusion showed on his face. "But she went to such lengths to conceal it……why…."

Jack had wondered the same thing earlier, but as Jacob spoke he finally understood. He looked up and caught Jacob's gaze in his own. Jacob's question was clearly reflected in the dark depths. Why?

Jack knew.

"In case she failed."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All around voices were yelling at her and Sam screamed again. She was being torn apart from the inside out. Not just her mind, but her body as well. She could feel the cells of her body breaking down as her brain began to shut down from the stress being exerted on it.

A vortex of darkness opened just beyond her conscious mind sucking her into it's swirling depths. Terror filled her as black tendrils reached out and grasped the last of remnants of her soul pulling it away from who she was…..

……light. There was light. Sam watched the maelstrom of darkness swirl around her grasping vainly….but being repelled by the light the surrounded her.

"Am I dead?" she wondered aloud.

"No, Samantha Carter," Sam looked up as an even brighter light shimmered in front of her then dimmed into the form of a young man. "You are about to be reborn."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone,

I have had a few people asking about maybe putting a forum out there to discuss this story. It seems they want to throw around a few ideas on what Sekhmet's host is, how SG1 will find Sam and as of the last download what is happening to Sam. If anyone is interested in my setting up a forum for this let me know.

I can say that future uploads will provide plenty of discussion material as we still have a ways to go in this story and if you like I can also use the forum to answer any questions (except ones that give the story away) and clarify any story points that may have confused anyone. Just let me know.

Chapter 20

"Hurry Pha'esh!" 

Anise quickly cleared the medical table of the various instruments, throwing the delicate instruments uncaringly to the ground as Pha'esh followed behind her with Sam's convulsing body in his arms. He quickly laid her on the table and placed his hands on her chest and abdomen to keep her movements from throwing her to the floor while Anise placed a bio-sensor to Sam's chest.

The moment the sensor was in place the room began to reverberate with a multitude of screeching medical alarms.

"_What's going on?"_ Pha'esh yelled at Garshaw who had run to the terminal as Anise attached the sensors.

Garshaw looked over the multitude of readouts that were being registered too fast for the view screen to keep up. The Tok'ra hit several buttons and a large holographic screen materialized with an image of Sam's internal systems. Fear lanced through the woman as red lights began covering the display faster than she could read them. _"How can this be happening?"_ she asked, her panicked voice lost in the bedlam surrounding her.

Anise and Pha'esh struggled with Sam's body as they were trying to place restraints on her arms and legs. Anise secured the woman's right arm while Pha'esh successfully secured Sam's left arm. He moved to secure her leg, but as he reached for her ankle her knee came up and slammed him under the chin sending him crashing to the floor.

Anise threw herself over Sam's legs, amazed at the strength the Atoniek's virus had given the tauri woman. It took all of the Tok'ra's strength to hold the thrashing woman down.

Ignoring the pain in his jaw, Pha'esh pushed himself up from the floor within moments and fastened the remaining restraints. The restraints kept her on the table, but the violence of the convulsions racking her body were obviously causing internal damage.

Anise ran over to join Garshaw at the medical console and gasped in horror when she saw the display screen. She grabbed a data pad off the console hoping to see something there that would explain why Major Carter's body was failing. The information scrolled by at a breakneck speed making it impossible to pinpoint the problem_. "None of this makes any sense!"_ She yelled to Garshaw, adding her voice the auditory pandemonium in the room.

"_Garshaw!"_ Pha'esh yelled at the councilwoman as Sam's body was rocked with another violent spasm.

"_I do not know!"_ She yelled back at him in frustration as her fingers flew over the console trying to counteract the multiple organ failures that the screaming alarms were warning her about.

"_Her internal systems are failing!"_ Anise shouted over the alarms.

"_Which ones?"_ asked Pha'esh

"All of them!" 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"In case she fails"_

Silence enveloped the room as everyone in the room turned toward Jack. Jack looked away from Jacob and pinned with an angry stare the General. "Am I correct, General?" he asked, accusation lacing his terse voice.

The General glared at his 2IC as he answered. "Failure is always a possibility, Colonel." Without breaking eye contact with the Colonel he continued. "This mission was no more dangerous than any other undercover op that SG-1 has participated in, and Major Carter was more than qualified to undertake it."

Seeing the tension between the two officers, Daniel broke into the conversation.

"General, if we are going after Sam, where do we start?" The officers broke eye contact and turned to look at the archeologist. Daniel fidgeted a moment under the intense stares directed toward him then continued. "If finding Sam is our priority then perhaps we should concentrate our energies to that end." He said, his words a mild rebuke to both men.

General Hammond nodded in agreement. "Major Carter's original mission parameters sent her to Bastet's planet in the Brison system. We should start there." He turned to Jacob. "Jacob, we need all the information the Tok'ra have on Bastet's planet, capital city and the palace."

Jacob nodded. "I will also see who we have planted there and if we can get a feel for what's going on."

"A Jaffa once loyal to Bastet recently joined the ranks of the Free Jaffa. I will contact him and see of what assistance he may be." Teal'c added.

"Good." General Hammond turned to Daniel. "Doctor Jackson, I want you find out everything you can on Bastet and Sekhmet and I mean everything." He glanced over to Jacob. "Once Jacob is finished speaking with the Tok'ra get with Selmak and find out what he knows."

Jacob frowned as if trying to hear to someone speak, which of course he was. A worried expression came over his features as he nodded. "We will meet Daniel as soon we are finished speaking with Per'sus."

George hesitated before nodding to his old friend. "That will be fine, but come by my office first. I would like to know what Per'sus says."

"Of course."

"All right, people, let's get to work."

Everyone stood to go about their perspective tasks, but as Jack stood up the General caught his attention and with a jerk of his head toward his office, silently ordering his 2IC to get his ass in there.

Jack scowled and nodded his head in understanding, not the least bit surprised he was about to get a thorough ass-chewing. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam gazed in awe as the darkness attacked the white light surrounding her and the young man standing before her. Silvery whorls flowed over the surface whenever the dark tendrils tried to break through. Even with the frightening strength of Sekhmet's madness trying to break through…the effect was dazzling.

"Reborn?" she asked the young man, never taking her eyes from the mesmerizing sight.

"Yes."

A frown marred her forehead and she glanced at the man. "I'm not coming back as a bug or something am I?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

The young man smiled, clearly amused. "No."

Sam did not return the smile but instead studied the man for a moment wondering why he seemed so familiar to her. He was not a striking figure; with light brown hair and an average build he would have blended into any human population. He was…..well…..normal looking…..almost. It was when Sam looked into his eyes that she saw the difference. The light hazel eyes were old……no, they were Ancient.

"Oh my God…" she breathed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Close the door Colonel." General Hammond said gruffly.

Jack closed the door then turned to face his CO as the General walked behind his desk and sat down.

The General looked at his 2IC sternly. "OK, Jack, out with it."

"Sir?"

"You're obviously angry with me about Major Carter's mission. I just want the specifics."

When Jack remained silent, the General let out a long sigh. "Jack, before I send you after Sam I need to know what's going on in that head of yours."

Feeling like he was beating a dead horse, but unable to reconcile this issue, he decided to come clean with his frustrations regarding his role, or lack there of, in Carter's mission. "Why was I left out of the loop on this mission, Sir?" Jack asked, truly troubled by the General's lack of trust in him as Sam's CO. "I know Carter didn't want me to know, but I am having difficultly with the fact that you agreed."

General Hammond studied his second in command weighing in his mind how he should proceed. Jack O'Neill was the best officer he had ever commanded, but he was unsure how the younger man would react to the General's reasons for agreeing to keep him out of the loop this time around.

"My decision had nothing to do with your competence as Major Carter's CO, Jack. I did it because I understood and respected the Major's reason for requesting it."

"Well, I'm glad somebody understands, because I sure as hell don't." Jack said in exasperation. "I mean Daniel gets it and I can guarantee that Teal'c does too. Am I just too dense or what?"

"I agreed with Major Carter's request because I was concerned that your feelings for Major Carter would cloud your judgment…"

"Sir! My feelings for the Major are…"

"More than they should be, Colonel." General Hammond responded gently.

Jack said nothing for moment. The fact that the General was aware of his feelings for Carter did not surprise him. Yet he did feel the need to clarify their relationship. "Sir, the Major and I have never acted on those feelings."

The General gave him a small smile. "Physically no. Emotionally, you have never stopped acting on them."

"Sir…"

The General held up his hand, silently interrupting the Colonel. "We've known each other for over seven years, and I've seen you and your team go through things that no human should ever have to endure. During that time I have seen Colonel Jack O'Neill meet and overcome everything thrown at him, protecting the man Jack O'Neill from the trauma of your life and the heartbreaks. But every man has his breaking point, Jack."

"Sir, I can handle my feelings, besides Carter's got this Pete guy and…." Jack stopped not really wanting to think about Sam's boyfriend. "Anyway, Carter wanting to keep me uninformed on this mission….says a lot."

General Hammond shook his head ruefully at the younger man. "No Colonel, her not wanting to tell you should say everything."

"Sir?"

General Hammond leaned forward trying to impress on the man the gravity of what he was saying. "When Major Carter told me that her secrecy was for the benefit of the entire team, I was confused by her request. It was a simple recon mission, but knowing what we know now……Sam would not ask you to order her into a situation that would get her killed."

Jack scowled at the General's words.

"Major Carter was doing what she always done, Jack." General Hammond said sadly. "Sam was protecting you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're an Ancient…"

The man's smile widened at the woman's obvious intelligence.

"…and I'm dying." Sam said sadly.

The man's smile faded. "Yes, your body's systems are collapsing. Soon everything will break down, your heart will cease to beat……and you will die."

Sam nodded in understanding. "So why are you here?"

"To protect you." he said, waving his hand toward the darkness.

She looked into the darkness that was devouring her mind.

"Protecting me…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Protecting me… '

Jack wandered aimlessly through the halls of the SCG. "God, Carter." he whispered. The hollowness he had been holding at bay this whole time began to fill his chest. He shook his head in denial. 'What the hell had she been thinking? Protecting him was the last thing she should have been doing. She was a hell of lot more valuable than he was…' He closed his eyes as a bitter smile touched his lips. Sam would never see that though…. The General had been right…Sam had been protective of him since day one.

Jack stopped walking, surprised to find himself standing in front of the closed door to Sam's lab. He reached down and grasped the cool metal of the door latch and slowly opened it into her darkened lab. Without turning on the light he entered and closed the door behind him. Darkness enveloped him as he made his way without incident to Sam's desk. His fingers reached out and brushed the desk lamp. He turned it on and a weak light came on, barely penetrating the darkness around him. He sat down in Sam's chair and looked at the various little things that littered her desk.

Nothing personal. Her pictures and personal stuff had been taken home with her. Still, Jack could see the imprint of her presence.

He ran his fingers lightly over her computer's keyboard noticing where the home keys were faded and worn from the hours she had spent typing technical reports on her doohickies. He picked up a pencil that was resting just above the F keys and smiled slightly at the teeth marks that marred the yellow wood. It was so easy to see her sitting there chewing on the thing as she mulled over some technical mystery that would be stumping her at the moment. His 2IC had the goofiest quirks and God he missed every one of them.

Jack took a deep breath…Sam's absence was a gaping hole in his team…and in his life.

It was time to get her back.

"Hang in there Sam…..I'm coming."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Ancient touched the swirling silver and white light above them, trailing his fingers through the luminous barrier. "It is almost time." He said quietly.

Sam nodded as she watched the silvery swirls in the light surrounding them fluctuate erratically as the light began to falter.

The young man's hand fell to his side as a soft light began to glow from within his chest then spread, transforming him into the recognizable form of an ascended ancient. Sam reached out to him…

"Does dying hurt?" she asked. Her heart was breaking at the thought that everything she had done would be for nothing. She was sure the Tok'ra would go forward somehow, but those she loved would never know why she did what she did…..or how much she loved them.

"No," the light said gently, "but this will…"

Without warning the barrier of light disappeared and as the darkness rushed in a searing bolt of light enveloped Sam. A scream was torn from her throat as the white fire consumed her soul.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Garshaw!"_ Pha'esh yelled at the woman behind the medical consol. Samantha's body was still being rocked with frightening convulsions.

"_Her entire cellular make up is breaking down! She is being consumed from the inside out!"_

"By what?" 

Yelling to be heard over the medical alarms she shook her head. _"I do not…" _Suddenly, silence filled the room and Garshaw's loud voice reverberated through the room_. "…know."_ She looked up from console to the medical display watching in despair as the red lights began fading.

With tears in his eyes, Pha'esh looked down at the table where Samantha's still body now rested quietly. He reached out a shaky hand and placed two fingers against the pulse point of her neck. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Samantha Carter was dead.

He opened his eyes and picked up her delicate hand, holding it in his larger one. "Forgive us…Samantha…" He turned the pale hand over in his and frowned when he saw a deep cut on the index finger.

"_Pha'esh!"_ Anise screeched in alarm.

His head jerked back down to Samantha's body, dropping her hand as a white light flowed from her chest and began enveloping her body.

Sam's eyes flew open as she gasped in a lungful of air and…….screamed…..

Medical alarms screeched to life once more and the white light became brighter. Pha'esh reached out and grabbed Sam's arm then yelped in pain pulling his hand back, revealing severe burns to his palm and fingers.

A crackle of energy pulsed through the air as the light flooded the room, blinding the occupants and driving them back from the writhing form on the table. A high-pitched whine joined the screeching alarms causing the room around them to vibrate violently.

"_Get down!"_ Garshaw screamed as the deafening whine of the console overshadowed the alarms and Sam's screaming.

They threw themselves to the ground just as the console overloaded and exploded.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the delay everyone. We had family in for the weekend.

Chapter 21

"Daniel!"

Daniel jumped at Jack's shout dropping the book he had just pulled from one of the many bookshelves that lined his office walls.

"Damn it, Jack!" he glared at the older man, "Stop doing that!"

Not looking the least bit contrite Jack entered the office and walked to Daniel's desk. "What have you got?"

"Nothing," he said in frustration. He joined Jack at his desk and set the book down.

"Nothing?" Jack looked at him surprise. "Really?"

Daniel threw up his hands in exasperation. "Yes! I have looked in my books, on the internet, even in our previous mission files and everything says what we all ready know."

"She's the Avenger of Ra, Destroyer of man, blah, blah, blah."

"Yeah." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and bowed his head considering his next words. "The thing is…I remember more about this goa'uld than…well…what I remember isn't in these books." He looked at Jack, his eyes filled with confusion. "I didn't read it, no one told me about it. I just know things."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters…It took over a hundred Jaffa to incubate Sekhmet before she reached maturity."

"Why so many?"

"She killed them. Sekhmet was so mentally unstable and filled with bloodlust that she kept devouring the Jaffa from the inside out."

"Ewww."

Daniel nodded his agreement. "Once she did reach maturity it took three hundred years and countless hosts before one could be found that could contain her. It was said that the worst enemies of Ra would be given to Sekhmet as a host. Few survived more than a few days."

"How do you know all this?"

"That's it. I don't know how!" he said, clearly frustrated. "I just know it."

Unable to provide any insight into Daniel's problem, Jack changed the subject. "Did you talk to Jacob yet?"

"No. He is still in the General's office." He ran a hand over tired eyes as he sat down in his chair.

Jack leaned on his desk and studied him a moment. "Not sleeping either, huh?"

"Sleeping, yes. Sleeping well? Not really."

Jack looked at him curiously waiting for Daniel to elaborate.

"I keep dreaming that I am on Abydos."

Sadness and understanding filled Jack's eyes when he spoke. "Sha're?"

"No." Daniel smiled sadly at the mention of his dead wife. "It is after that. When I was first ascended I think I spent a lot of time on Abydos just…….well, wandering….thinking. But in the dream I am searching for something….and it's important, Jack…..but no matter what I do I can't find it there."

"Well….since Anubis went and blew Abydos up…. I mean don't you think your subconscious mind would know that?"

"Maybe." He let out a frustrated sigh and glared at the book on his desk as if willing it to give him the information he sought.

Jack watch the young man for awhile but soon his usual restless nature got the best of him and he began picking up various artifacts turning them over in his hands then putting them back down.

Daniel noticed the Colonel's restless movements and figured there was more to Jack's visit then just getting an update. "Jack, what's really bugging you?"

"What?" He looked up from a small idol of some ancient god from some ancient land that he really could care less about. "Oh! Ya mean other than Carter is missing, the Tok'ra have stabbed us in the back, and we have another really nasty goa'uld on the radar?"

"Yeah, other than that."

Jack gave him annoyed look, 'Damn kid was too good at reading him.'

Daniel waited patiently knowing he wouldn't get anything done until Jack sorted through whatever it was that was bothering him.

Jack had no idea what he wanted to say. Did he want to talk about Sam? Was he ready too? "I….uh….is there anything I can do to help you?" God! He was such a chicken shit!

Daniel smiled slightly, "Yeah." He waved his hand toward one of the bookcases on the far side of his office. "I…..dropped an artifact yesterday and haven't had a chance to pick it up."

The archeologist looked a little uncomfortable as he was speaking, peaking Jack curiosity. He walked over to the bookcase and glanced down at the "dropped" artifact. It was actually a smashed artifact. Various sized pieces of baked clay were scattered across the floor creating a huge mess that Jack could not believe Daniel had actually left there. Lying haphazardly among the rocks…and they were rocks thank you very much……was the book that Daniel had found Sam's note about Sekhmet in. He looked back at the archeologist, his brow raised in question. "Dropped, huh?" Daniel flushed in embarrassment at what had obviously been a loss of his temper. "You want to talk about it?" Jack asked.

"Do you want to talk about Sam?" the young man asked as he opened the book on his desk.

"No." he said gruffly and grabbed a nearby wastebasket. Kneeling down he began picking up the pieces of clay and depositing them into the basket. He grabbed a hold of a piece about the size of his palm then dropped it quickly with a yelp of pain.

Daniel looked up from the dusty tome he was reading. "You okay?"

Jack looked down at a small cut on the middle finger of his hand in irritation. "Your rock bit me!" He gingerly picked up the offending piece scowling at it like the damage it had inflicted was intentional.

Seeing that Jack was not bleeding to death or anything Daniel went back to studying his book.

Carefully so as not to cut himself again, Jack turned the rock over and noticed a faint imprint of some ancient language on the surface of the piece. It looked familiar…. He shook his head. 'Like I would understand some ancient alien language' he thought. He continued to turn the piece around in his hand when something shiny caught his eye. "Uh….Daniel?"

With a sigh the young man looked at Jack. "Yes, Jack….do you need a Band-Aid?"

Jack glared at him. "There is something inside your "dropped" artifact."

"Really?" Daniel turned in his chair and held out his hand for the broken piece. Jack passed it over and the archeologist turned it over in his hand studying the strange metal closely. "That's weird."

"Ya think?"

Ignoring the Colonel's sarcastic remark he kept his attention on the artifact. "I don't recognize this metal…" he said now deep in thought. "Maybe Sam can run a few tests…" his voice faded out as he realized what he said. He looked up to Jack in regret, "Sorry," he mumbled. He ran his fingers lightly over the surface of the metal. "Ouch!"

Jack shook his head in mild amusement. "Monkey see. Monkey do." Daniel glared at him which only prompted Jack's smile to widen. He was about to rib him further when the young man's face suddenly paled.

Daniel's eyes grew wide in panic when felt something pulling at his consciousness, "Jack?"

Jack barely caught him as he fell forward the rock falling from his limp fingers and rolling across the room. A low hum filled the room and the rock began to glow. Jack threw himself over Daniel's body when the rock emitted a pulse of light that shot through the ceiling of Daniel's office then dimmed to its original form.

Reaching up and grabbing the phone on Daniel's desk he hit the number for the infirmary and yelled into the phone. "I need a medical team to Daniel Jackson's office now!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The lights in Garshaw's lab flickered erratically prompting Sekhmet to still her movements within her tank. The screams of the Tauri woman had faded from her hearing when they rushed her away from the hallway near the lab. The light returned to normal so she flicked her tail and resumed the goa'uld equivalent of pacing swimming back and forth in her tank. If the Tauri woman was not dead she soon would be the creature thought triumphantly. Vain Tauri bitch! Believing she could conquer the mind of a Goddess!

Sekhmet swam in agitated circles as she cursed the woman further. Only one being had ever been able to contain her undeniable power and it certainly was not a human female.

The only light in the darkness of Sekhmet's soul had been that host. He had brought peace to her chaos…..calmed her madness. With his help she had been able to become what the other goa'uld only pretended to be……..a True Goddess.

The only other being capable of containing her had been one of her own creation and it lay somewhere in this complex of twisting tunnels.

The light flickered again and the she felt ground beneath her tank began to shake violently. She swam to the glass trying to see what was happening. Several Tok'ra ran past the entrance of the lab, but none came into the lab itself. Another violent shift in the floor rocked her tank throwing her against the glass wall of the tank. Awareness faded as she slid to the bottom.

The complex rocked again as an explosion tore into the base. Outside in the corridor the panicked Tok'ra never heard the heavy crash or the shattering of glass as the entire cell base was plunged into darkness.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack watch apprehensively as Janet's team worked on Daniel's body hooking the young man up to a myriad of beeping machines.

Janet looked up from her patient and looked over to the Colonel. "What happened?" she demanded.

"Ya got me, doc," Jack shrugged. "One minute he's checking out a broken rock, the next he goes all white in the face and out he went." She frowned at him then pulled her infamous pen light from the pocket of her white coat. She checked Daniel's pupils.

She turned back to her patient dismissing the Colonel from mind.

Jack paced just beyond the bed that Daniel was lying on waiting to find out what was going on or to be tossed out when the doc finally remembered him.

Janet had no idea why Daniel was not waking up. She checked all of Daniel's vitals. Pupil response, heart rate, breathing….everything was fine. From what she could tell he was simply sleeping.

"Doctor Frasier?"

"Yes, Lt. Bates?"

The Lt. turned Daniel's left hand over revealing a small cut on his palm. Janet looked at it for a moment then called out to the Colonel.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yeah Doc."

"Do you know where this cut came from?" she asked nodding her head toward the cut on Daniel's hand.

Jack walked over and looked down at the archeologist palm. "Yep, he cut it on a piece of metal that was inside his rock."

"Why didn't you tell me? It could be relevant to his losing consciousness."

The Colonel held up his hand revealing a similar cut on the second digit of his middle finger. Resisting the urge to fold down the other fingers and leaving the middle up alone he held out hand instead. "Same thing happened to me…and I'm still standing," he said matter-of-factly. Janet grabbed his hand none too gently and inspected the cut closely.

"Lt. Bates. Will you get me a pre-dosed tetanus shot for the Colonel?"

"Ah, come on Doc!" Jack exclaimed angrily. "Why do I need a shot?"

"It was metal. The tetanus shot is standard procedure," Janet said unfazed by Jack's protests. "You know that."

He did, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to gripe about it. He really hated shots! "What about Daniel?"

"Lt. Bates will administer it to him", Janet replied as Lt. Bates handed her one of the two syringes she was holding. Jack gave the young officer a dirty look as Janet pushed him firmly toward a curtained off bed.

Grumbling under his breath, he preceded the evil little woman behind the curtain and began unbuckling his the belt to his fatigues in irritation.

"Colonel," Janet began as he pulled down his pants revealing the upper area of his buttocks.

"Just do it." He said angrily.

Shrugging her shoulders she stabbed the needle into his right butt cheek and injected the medication. She then pulled a band-aid from her pocket and with a mischievous glint in eyes applied it to the shot area.

"There you go Colonel." She said with a smile and went back to see the sleeping scientist.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breeshan felt Pha'esh's presence nudging weakly against his mind. _'Wake up, Breeshan.'_ The young man resisted, not wanting to leave the comfort the unconsciousness held. Unfortunately the symbiote was insistent. Breeshan allowed Pha'esh to pull him toward consciousness and instantly regretted it. Intense pain shot through his body making him dizzy and nauseous.

'Lie still!' Pha'esh demanded. 

"What happened? Are you all right?' he asked worriedly.

'_I am fine, but you are gravely damaged, Breeshan. You must hold still until help arrives.'_

Breeshan nodded his head then moaned weakly when pain lanced through his head. He opened his eyes tentatively, but only darkness greeted him. 'What happened?'

'The console overloaded and exploded' 

'And I assume the darkness means we lost power.' He looked for even a tiny source of light to help him see, but gave up quickly. 'What about Garshaw, Anise and their hosts?'

'_I do not know.' _

Breeshan tried to call to the other two Tok'ra, but his voice only came out as a groan.

'Breeshan! I said to stay still!' 

Breeshan did not reply but decided to do as he was told. He closed his eyes giving up on trying to see anything in the darkness. Everything was silent and he had almost fallen asleep when he felt something bump up against his calf. Fingers lightly brushed his leg sending sharp stabbing pain up the entire length. He gritted his teeth against the pain, but a moan still escaped his lips. The fingers went away then returned a moment later gently making their way up to his knee. The fingers reached thigh a few inches above his knee and stopped.

"Aveo?" a gentle voice called out. Breeshan tried to respond but couldn't find the energy to actually speak. "Commdo asordo?" The voice spoke louder, but only silence greeted it.

Breeshan wondered who the person could be. He had never heard the language before and had no idea what the person had said. He moved slightly and immediately regretted it.

A firm hand applied pressure to his chest to keep him still.

"Nullus agito." The voice commanded. "Tui cozar columis. Ego indeo fascia priusquam tu enim agito."

Despite not understanding a word his unknown helper said, Breeshan understood the meaning. 'Don't move.' The mysterious hand moved from his chest back down to his leg feeling around the injury. He could hear the person muttering under their breath, but was unable to make any of it out. Then one word stood out among the others.

"Damno!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of the Abydonian desert. A warm breeze wafted around him, rustling the native garments he wore and cooling his heated skin. He looked around in confusion, alert to his surrounding.

"Hello Daniel."

Daniel spun around and stepped back into a defensive position ready to defend himself.

A man of average height stood a few feet from him dressed in similar clothing as himself. Ancient brown eyes regarded him with amusement as he spoke.

"I see Jack has been giving you tips again," he said, a smile on his lips.

"You know Jack?" he asked skeptically.

"Jonathon O'Neill, Colonel in the USAF. Excellent officer, great friend…." The man smiled at him. "And an all around pain in the ass."

"Obviously you've met then." The archeologist replied dryly. Daniel frowned at the young man. Then his eyes widen in surprise as he studied the man. "You're an Ancient?" he asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me."

"Um….no…..I didn't."

Confusion creased the youthful face, then cleared as understanding dawned. "I am sorry. I forgot that Oma erased your time among us from your conscious mind when she put you back in your human body." Daniel jerked back as the man reached forward to touch him. "I will not hurt you, Daniel. In fact…you and I are friends."

When the man reached forward again Daniel held still and allowed him to lightly touch his forehead. He closed his eyes as his mind was flooded with hundreds of closed off memories from his time among the ascended. He opened his eyes and looked at the man in astonishment.

"Marcreat!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam opened her eyes to find herself immersed in complete darkness. She did a mental check of her body and found that she ached all over. 'Okay…..' she thought, 'I can deal with this.' She tried to see something…anything, but the darkness was total. 'All right. I can't see….' She closed her eyes and concentrated on her hearing. At first she could only hear silence then a slight rustling nearby followed by a low moan caught her ears. She slowly sat up checking to make sure everything was working properly. 'So far so good.' She thought.

Keeping her eyes closed she let her other senses give her an idea of her surroundings. Silence again. She sniffed the air. The acrid scent of smoke caught her attention. Smoke….burnt metal and….blood.

'Damn!'

Sam prepared herself for the onslaught of blood lust that signified the presence of Sekhmet's presence in her mind.

Nothing.

She searched her mind….the memories were there…but their power was gone.

Another groan caught her attention and she carefully slid off the table she was sitting on. Her legs felt weak, but they held her up so she wasn't going to complain. She carefully picked her way forward allowing her instincts to guide her to the sound. After what seemed an eternity her foot bumped against something soft. She knelt down and touched what she was sure was a leg. The owner of the leg moaned in pain. Going on touch alone Sam felt her way up the leg as gently as she could looking for injury. By the feel of the muscles under her hands she was pretty sure the person was a man. In the man's upper thigh she felt a jagged piece of metal deeply imbedded in his flesh. 'Not good.' She thought. She tried vainly to see something in the darkness; it would be so much easier to help the man if she could see something.

"Hello?" she called out softly. No answer. She called out again more loudly this time. "Is anyone there?"

The man beneath her hands began to stir. She reached one of her hands and placed it where she was pretty sure his chest would be. "Don't move. Your leg is in bad shape and I need to patch you up before you start moving around."

The man stilled, but the way he tensed up at her voice convinced her that he couldn't understand a word she was saying. She continued to feel around the wound as gently as she could. The material over the leg was soaked with blood and it was obvious that more was steadily seeping around the wound. "Okay Sam. You need to think….what can you do to stop the sense told her that there was nothing she could do. If she left the metal in the wound the man would slowly bleed to death…if she pulled it out he would be dead within minutes. If only she could bind the wound around the metal, but it was too big. It was impossible.

"Damn!"

The man beneath her hands jerked and a second later she heard his voice. "Sa…man…tha?"

Sam's blood ran cold at his voice. "Breeshan?" 'God no!' Knowing she could do nothing for a stranger had been bad enough, but she and Breeshan had become friends….

She frantically began feeling around the wound looking for any way to stop the blood that was now coating her hands. Tears filled her eyes at the fruitlessness of her actions.

Breeshan was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat sentinel in the ever present plastic chair watching the quiet form of Daniel Jackson sleep. According to the Doc the tests had come back showing that a mild sedative had been injected into Daniel's body when he had cut his hand, causing the young man to fall asleep. The same drug had been found in Jack's system as well, but for some reason the Colonel had remained unaffected by it. No other side effects had been found. All of Daniel's tests showed that he was just fine. He was simply asleep.

Jack shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair. 'Janet really needs to get more comfortable chairs in here. A recliner would be nice…..'

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the infirmaries door opening. Jacob and Teal'c entered the room and joined him at Daniel's bedside.

Teal'c stood at the end of the bed while Jacob grabbed another chair and set it on the side opposite of Jack. Leaning toward the young man in the bed he looked up at Jack. "How long has he been out?" he asked.

"About thirty minutes."

"Doctor Fraiser seemed confident that Daniel Jackson is not in any physical danger," Teal'c stated.

"Yeah." Jack glanced down at the still form of his friend. He had a hard time believing that the only purpose of the virus was to simply put someone asleep.

Teal'c watched O'Neill and noticed the frown on his face. "You are not convinced of Doctor Fraiser diagnosis," the Jaffa observed.

The Colonel looked up at the large man and shook his head. "I just find it hard to believe that the only purpose of that metal thing-a-ma-jig was to put Daniel asleep--and what about that burst of light it shot out?"

"No one knows," Jacob answered. "No damage was done. From what we can tell it simply shot up through the SGC and into the night sky. George has notified NORAD to keep a look out just in case it was a signal of some kind….but at this point…" the retired General shrugged his shoulders.

A movement from the bed caught their attention as Daniel shifted slightly in his sleep and a frown marred his features. He murmured something incomprehensible in his sleep his frown deepening as he spoke. The men listened carefully hoping to get some idea of what was going on with the archeologist. Daniel shifted again and murmured another word that they could make out.

"Marcreat."

Jacob abruptly sat back as if Daniel had struck him.

Jack scowled at the older man's reaction to a word he had never heard before. "What's a marcreat?"

"Not a what, Jack. It's a who," he said, his voice filled with worry.

Jack gave him an irritated look motioning with his hand for Jacob to continue.

"Marcreat was Sekhmet's host."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel looked at the ascended Ancient in amazement as the memories of his year among the ascended became clearer. Misty images solidified into coherent memories giving him a complete record of his time as an ancient. He smiled at his ascended friend. Marcreat had been a solid presence during his first months among the ascended Ancients and it was good to see him.

"Thanks. It was difficult only having pieces of the last year instead of the whole."

Marcreat shook his head. "It is only temporary Daniel. Just for our conversation. The majority of if will be gone when you awake."

Disappointment filled Daniel at his friend's words. "Then why…"

"Sekhmet has finally completed her work, Daniel."

"Damn, that is not good. We have to find her."

"That knowledge will be in your hands soon."

"So the beacon worked?"

"Yes." Marcreat lifted his head to the skies of Abydos. "Sam's part is about to begin."

Daniel nodded. "How is she handling all of this?"

Marcreat's eyes showed awe and respect as he answered his friend, "She is a fighter."

Daniel nodded. "She always has been. That's why she was chosen. Are there any changes in the original plan?"

"No. You will only remember about the book; the rest will leave you when you leave here."

"Figures. I was really hoping the others would have loosened up a bit considering the circumstances."

"The Ascended Ones have not 'loosened up' in millions of years," Marcreat said, the earth term sounding odd coming from his lips. "I am surprised we were allowed what we were."

"As long as everything we were allowed has followed what was set up…." Daniel stopped speaking when he noticed that Marcreat had begun to fidget. "What?" he asked not sure he wanted to know.

The Ancient looked a little uncomfortable under Daniel's scrutiny. "There has been a slight….uh…. complication with Samantha."

"What complication?" The archeologist felt a tingle of unease go up his spine. Marcreat did not answer immediately and Daniel could feel his apprehension growing. "Marcreat! What went wrong?"

"I am not sure I would say it went wrong…so much as it did not go according to plan."

"Damn it, Marcreat," Daniel growled. "If Sam has been hurt…."

"You knew there would be pain involved, Daniel."

"Yeah. Sekhmet's memories would have been hard on Sam, but…"

"The memories are killing her."

"Remove them!" 

"Daniel, if I had removed the memories then there was no way we could have stopped Sekhmet's research from falling into…."

"I don't give a damn about the research…..wait…..what do you mean 'if you had'? What did you do?"

"When a goa'uld infests a host their body chemistries may combine. Most symbiotes prevent this, but when I was host to Sekhmet, with her mental instability, she did not do it."

"Are you telling me that Sekhmet has ancient DNA in her body?" he asked angrily. "And you did not tell me this little bit of information….." Daniel suddenly stopped when a terrifying idea came to mind. "Can Sekhmet ascend?"

"No!" Marcreat said firmly. "The symbiote body is not compatible with Ancient DNA. It simply lies dormant within her chemical makeup."

"But it is compatible with human DNA." Daniel's mind ran through the possibilities trying to think of what solution the Ancient might have attempted. "Marcreat what did you do to Sam?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam pushed back her panic as she desperately searched her mind for a way to help. A tourniquet! That should stop the bleeding. With shaking hands she tore a long section from Breeshan's tattered tunic and tied it loosely around his leg just above the wound in his thigh. Then she searched around her in the dark for anything strong enough to tighten the cloth with. Her fingers brushed the cool surface of a data crystal lying near her.

Perfect.

"Breeshan, I am going to try and stop the bleeding….it's going to hurt." She said, apology in her voice. "Get ready…" She warned as she pulled the ends tightening the knot around his thigh.

Breeshan screamed in agony as the material tightened around his shatter thigh bone. Then, Sam heard nothing but silence. Placing one end of the cloth between her teeth she kept it as tight as she could. She placed the crystal on the knot, and carefully taking the cloth from her teeth, she tied another knot around the crystal. With a deep breath she began twisting the crystal, tightening the material around his leg, hoping against hope it would compress the blood vessels in his leg to stop the bleeding, giving Pha'esh the chance he would need to save his and Breeshan's life. She secured the crystal in place and felt around the wound to see if the blood flow had lessened, but in the dark she could not tell.

She needed to speak to Pha'esh.

"Pha'esh?" She called out gently to the symbiote. "Please wake up…"

Pha'esh heard a soft voice calling to him through a haze of pain. When the woman Breeshan believed to be Samantha had pulled the tourniquet tight, his host had not been the only one to pass out. As Pha'esh reached toward consciousness he felt the stirrings of his young host as well. Quickly he lulled the man back to sleep. There was no reason they both should be in pain.

The voice came back again this time more urgent. evigilo." The voice seemed to be begging him to awake and although he could not understand the words the sound of desperation in them were clear. "Damno Pha'esh! Evigilo!"

'Ah! It was Samantha, but what she saying?' His weak voice drifted into the darkness _ "Samantha?"_

"Etiam." she responded relief evident in her voice. "Gratia Deus! Ego puto desino crudus….."

"_Samantha! Stop_!" Pha'esh wheezed causing him to cough violently. He felt tang of his host's blood as it escaped his lips and trickled out of the side of his mouth.

Sam stopped fear filling her at the liquid filled cough. She knew that sound. Had heard it countless times on the battlefield. This was bad. Pha'esh tried to speak again but the words sounded strange to her ears The words seemed familiar to her, but not as they should be.

Pha'esh could hear Samantha breathing close by, but she had gone silent when he told her to. Something was wrong. She was not speaking the usually language of the Tauri. He knew that there were several languages on the Tauri homeworld, but Samantha had never used them before this. If only he had a translation device.

Sam ran her last few words through her mind and realized that they were not the right words. 'Okay Sam. Don't panic. So you're speaking another language. It was disconcerting, but stranger things have happened to you. Simply concentrate on getting the words out so Pha'esh can understand them. 'Etiam….etiam…she turned the word over and over till it clicked. The word was 'yes'! Now conscious of how she was speaking Sam spoke again.

"Pha'esh….are….you still….crudus…." a frustrated sound came from her lips "…bleeding. Are you still bleeding?"

Pha'esh concentrated on Breeshan's leg and realized that the bleeding had stopped…..but a closer look at his host body presented another problem. "_The bleeding has stopped, but the rest….can you see anything?"_

"No." Sam replied anger and fear evident in her voice. She felt so helpless! She needed to get them out of here. Where ever here was! I need light! She groped around her in desperation trying to find something….anything….she pushed aside various pieces of debris her hand found another useless crystal and she wrapped her hand around it her fist tightened around the broken edges cutting into her hand. "I need light, damn it!", she yelled into the darkness around her as she threw the crystal across the room cringing when it clanged against the wall and echoed through the chamber.

"_Samantha….thank you for trying to help us, but……the damage to Breeshan's body is to extensive. Without out the aid of a healing device_……" Pha'esh's voice drifted away as he spoke.

"I…I am….. desiderium…sorry.…" Sam's soft voice broke as she spoke. The Tok'ra felt her move to sit by his side doing what she could to provide comfort by just being with him. Grateful for her presence he rested as best he could next to her.

Sam closed her eye shutting out the cold darkness and replacing it with an image of her friends at the SGC. She wondered what they were doing right now. Were they off-world investigating a new planet? She smiled to herself as she imagined Daniel digging around some ancient temple while Teal'c stood sentinel over him keeping a constant eye on the land for any dangers. She could even hear the Colonel's impatient groan as Daniel expounded on a particularly boring piece of ancient ritual. God! She missed them desperately.

The image of the Colonel flitted before her as it tended to do in times such as these. But before she had always pushed it away…..this time she kept it with her. This time she studied every detail of his handsome face, everything expression she could remember. Her favorite was the one he got when she was explaining one her research projects to him. The bewildered 'I have no idea what you are saying, but I will try and seem interested anyway' look. It was endearing……and such a long ways away. Her whole being ached to be home again and see the Colonel, her friends and her family.

Pha'esh stirred beside her pulling Sam out of her musings. She placed a hand on his hand hoping the contact would be a comfort to him. The silence was almost as complete as the darkness. The only sounds were that of her and Breeshan's breathing. She leaned her head back against the cold crystalline wall….wait…..she was still in the Tok'ra cell base. 'What an idiot!' she thought. She had convinced herself that she was somewhere else. Why would she do that?

The Ancient.

She was supposed to be dead! No wonder she expected to be somewhere else. She ran her hands over her body confirming their solid presence. 'Okay. Not dead. Then what?' The brilliant mind that the Colonel was always commenting on began running options through her head coming around to one thing. She was alive and she would be damned before she let Breeshan and Pha'esh die. If they were still on the base then a healing device had to be around here somewhere along with more Tok'ra to help them.

Sam stood up and began feeling around the walls for a change in texture. If they were in the cell base then there must have been a black-out.

Had they been attacked? Were Jaffa filling the halls beyond their room?

She shook herself. 'I cannot let myself be frozen by what could be!' she thought.

Now, if she needed to make her way around to the doorway so she could find help. The cool crystalline rock beneath her fingers led her around the room in slow measured steps. The last thing she needed was to fall and injure herself as well. She had been following the wall for what seemed like forever when the texture changed…..to rubble. There must have been a cave-in….she felt around determined to find an opening somewhere. There was none. The entrance was completely sealed.

"Succuro!" She yelled at the rocks then realized she was speaking the wrong words again. "Help!" She yelled again. Bending down she felt around until she found a sturdy piece of metal. Swinging with all her might she hit the rocks producing a ringing noise within the crystalline debris. She continued to hit it again and again. If someone was alive out there they would certainly hear it. She only hoped that it would be the right ones.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A ringing reverberated within Sekhmet's mind increasing the pounding that was already resident within her head. Cold fluid seeped into her skin and she could feel several cuts and abrasions all over her sinuous body. Instinctually, she kept herself still, resisting the urge to breathe too deeply and give away the fact that she was alive. Four red eyes opened cautiously surveying the room around her. The lab was cast in deep shadows giving her a limited amount of vision. She could see the remains of the broken tank she had been held in scattered all around her, but the rest of the room was too dark to see any detail. She turned her head toward the entrance trying to find the source of the dim light. An odd looking light source was lying on the ground producing a minimum amount of luminance reducing her vision to nothing but various shadows.

The sound of running footsteps caught her attention as a number of humans ran past the doorway and down the passageway. Sekhmet relaxed slightly until a shadow filled the doorway...the shadow stepped cautiously into the chamber. Sekhmet was unable to identify the Tok'ra that had come to investigate the room not that she cared who they were. She closed her eyes relying on her other senses waiting for the creature to come close enough……

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Angry at the Ancient standing before him Daniel grabbed the man by his ornate tunic and pulled him close. "What did you do to Sam, Marcreat!"

Marcreat pulled back in surprise at the young man's furious actions. "I simply gave her the ability to control the knowledge that was downloaded with Sekhmet's memories."

"Knowledge? What knowledge?" He asked loosening his hold on the man.

Pulling away from Daniel, Marcreat continued. "During the time I was Sekhmet's host, the symbiote was able to access the knowledge of the Ancients in my mind. When the Tok'ra put her memories into Sam's mind the knowledge of the Ancients was attached."

"Wait." Daniel held up his hand stopping Marcreat 's explanation. "We discussed this before. That wasn't a concern because they were suppose to take Sekhmet's memories from the host. You said that Sekhmet had learned to withhold the ancient memories from her host there by enabling her to keep them for a longer duration."

"We did not take into account the host she had been creating at the time."

Daniel thought back trying to remember the host that had been in the testing stage at the time he had been ascended. "The tests kept failing."

"She finally found a viable humanoid sample that she could manipulate. The conscious mind of the host was reengineered as a storage area thus allowing Sekhmet to access the abilities of an Ancient through that host."

The look of horror on Daniel's face at this information had Marcreat continuing rapidly. "Do not worry, Daniel. Sekhmet has been removed from this host and is in the hands of the Tok'ra. Samantha will be able to replace her and continue as planned."

Daniel pinned the Ancient with a glare. "So Sam has this knowledge now?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"The DNA from the host was compatible with Samantha's so….I…" The Ancient hesitated not wanting to go on.

"You what?!"

"I rewrote her DNA. It is now that of an Ancient." Marcreat cringed as he said the words waiting for the verbal onslaught he knew would be coming.

It didn't.

Daniel stared at the Ancient unable to think of one word to say. He was speechless. He had turned Sam into an Ancient. An Ancient! The repercussions from the others would be catastrophic! There was no way they would allow Marcreat……wait. According to him it was already done.

Marcreat fidgeted under Daniel's unbelieving gaze. Reconfiguring Samantha's DNA was definitely not part of the plan they had laid down and he had not asked permission from the other ascended beings before he changed things. He had simply acted in the moment with the only solution available to him. It had been simple to him. If Samantha's current chemical make-up could not handle the changes being made by Sekhmet's host, then change the chemical make-up. It had been the logical choice.

"What of the others?" Daniel finally broke the silence with his question.

The Ancient shook his head. "I do not know. He looked at his friend pleading with him to understand. "Sekhmet has to be stopped and this was the only way. You know that." He gestured to the sky above them. "They know that."

"Knowing it and accepting it are two different things. As long as we stayed within the parameters first set up the other ascended being said they would leave us alone. Turning Sam into an Ancient goes way beyond those parameters, Marcreat."

"It was the only way!" He said clearly frustrated now. "Would you have preferred that I left her alone to have her mind torn apart and then to die?"

"Of course not!" Daniel rubbed his hand over his eyes trying to think of something to help them. There was nothing. All they could do was wait and see if the ascended Ancients would react to Marcreat's actions.

"Our time has expired. You must return" Marcreat said, regret lacing his voice.

A panicked look came over the archeologist's face. "Wait! I have to remember about Sam! I have to tell Jack what has happened!"

"You can not. My actions with Sam have already jeopardized what we have set in place. We dare not risk anymore. You will remember the book and nothing else. I am sorry." Marcreat reached out and placed his hand to Daniel's forehead once again. Dark blue eyes looked at him pleadingly. A look of sadness entered his own eyes as he once again hid Daniel's memories locking them away in the man's subconscious leaving a mental key word in his conscious mind so that when he heard it he would understand the significance of the book that was already on its way to him. Daniel closed his eyes giving into the pull of his body taking him back to the corporal world. Just before pulling his hand away Marcreat utter two words..."Femina Antiquus."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack sat up straight when Daniel let out a deep groan and began murmuring in his sleep.

"Concedo commoneo."

The Colonel reached over and gently shook the young man's shoulder. "Wakey, wakey Danny. Time to join the rest of us."

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and looked around the infirmary in confusion. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

Daniel gave him an annoyed look, "No I didn't."

"Yes you did." Jack replied stubbornly.

"No I.."

"I am afraid you did Dr. Jackson." Janet interrupted him to forestall the two men getting in an argument.

Of course, Jack couldn't just let it go. "Told ya."

Daniel glared at his friend.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Jack said indignantly "You would have hit the concrete if hadn't caught ya."

The young man stopped glaring and gave him with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Janet smiled at the two men while she checked Daniel's vitals. Everything looked good. She took a step back and caught the men's attention. "Apparently Dr. Jackson you felt the need to take a very long nap."

"A nap?" Daniel asked completely confused. The last thing he remembered was looking at a broken piece of an artifact…..he frowned as something in the back of his mind pulled at him. Like he was supposed to be remembering something important….

"You said something while you were out."

"I did?"

"Yep. It kinda freaked out ol' Jacob too."

"What did I say."

"Macrit?" Jack shrugged his shoulders "or something like it."

Daniel shook his head. "Doesn't sound familiar. You said Jacob recognized it?"

"Yeah. Said something about him being the host to that Sekhmet snake."

"I should talk to Jacob." Daniel stated and swung his legs over the bed.

"Oh no." Janet placed a hand against Daniel's chest and pushed him back. "You are not going anywhere until I finish my exam."

"Janet I'm fine! See!" The young man opened his eyes wide doing his best not to look as exhausted as he felt. "I am wide awake."

Janet scowled at him as she took his wrist into her hand and checked his pulse.

"Come on Doc. You said he was only sleeping and you gave him tet-ass shot so he should be good."

"Tet-ass?" Daniel looked at Janet for clarification of the term.

"Tetanus."

"Ah. No wonder my arm is sore." He said moving his arm to help loosen up the sore muscles.

Jack frowned as he watched his friend moving his arm. A bright yellow band-aid peaked out from Daniel's t-shirt sleeve. "Hey!" he exclaimed "He got his shot in his arm!"

"Yes, Colonel." Janet confirmed keeping her face as expressionless as possible. "That is the standard spot for administering a tetanus shot.

"But….you." Jack sputtered. "You shot me in the ass!"

"I tried to tell you, but you seemed so intent on showing me your…"

Jack put up a finger stopping her statement. "Ack!"

Daniel kept his head looking down at his arm trying to smother the laugh that was threatening to erupt. He looked at the bright yellow band-aid noticing that it was covered with funny looking cartoon characters. Little speech bubbles were drawn with phrases like 'Doh!' and 'Eat my shorts.' Weird, he thought.

Jack looked up at Daniel studying his arm with a little too much interest. "I can see that smile Daniel. It is not funny."

Ignoring the man, Daniel looked over to Janet. "What's with the bright band-aids? Did we run out of the boring military issue ones?"

Jack looked at Daniel's arm closely. "Cool! It's a Simpson's one!"

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked at the doctor. "Did it have to be the Simpsons?"

"The Simpsons are the epitome of greatness!" Jack looked at the Doc in appreciation. "Not bad Doc. You have better taste than I thought you did." He turned his upper body and pulled at the backside of his waistband. "So did I get Homer or Bart." He asked trying to see which band-aid she had put on the shot area. "Damn! I can't see it!"

Janet shook her head in amusement. "You are cleared to go Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you." He said getting off the bed then turning back to Jack.

Janet turned away and walked to her office. As she closed the door she heard Jack practically shriek and Daniel bust out laughing when Jack finally got a look at his band-aid.

"You put Barney the dinosaur on my butt!"


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for the delay in updating everyone. Thanks for hanging in there and continuing to read the story. The reviews have been extremely encouraging and a wonderful source of inspiration.

One word of warning, it gets a bit graphic in this chapter so I wanted to give you the heads up.

Chapter 23

The inhuman screaming that filled Sekhmet's mind was a balm to her soul rejuvenating her as only the torment of the pathetic could do. In a shadowed corner of the lab she sat quietly reveling in the task of breaking this creature's soul and body. The limp form of its Tok'ra symbiote was crushed in her right fist the sticky cerulean blue blood oozing between her fingers and dripping thickly to the floor. The aroma of the carnage filled the host's nostrils giving the symbiote a sense of contentment after her imprisonment. She felt a sharp nudge as the human's mind writhed in pain trying to push her out of its body and mind. She released another wave of the ancient DNA into the host's system beating back the conscience and allowing it to rewrite the body twisting the once beautiful features into a disturbing version of its former self. Once graceful limbs contorted with the cellular break down as the muscles strengthened unnaturally, long elegant hands were curled inward the nails elongating to claw like sharpness. Sekhmet scraped the nails across the rocky floor breaking and sharpening them to a razors edge. Crimson droplets mingled with the blue that pooled beneath the now discarded body of Tok'ra as the rocks tore at the skin on the host fingers creating a sickly purple slime that coated the jagged edges.

One more release of the DNA and it would not be long before the body would be ready to access the powers she would need to destroy this disgusting underground hovel.

Her fingers itched with the desire to tear these creatures apart…to feel their warm red blood running through fingers…to taste their demise on her lips.

Another scream filled her as the DNA did its work breaking down the cells and recreating them quickly enough to enable her to keep the host alive. Of course the ripping apart and restructure on cells was torturous on the human body. Without Sekhmet's presence the host would die an agonizing death within moments of the changes, however this body would not. The goa'uld kept it alive letting the mind of the host experience the dying over and over again destroying the soul that resided within. Soon its conscious mind would be destroyed and she could use it to house the powers that the ancient DNA would create.

This body would not last. The haste of the restructuring would make it uninhabitable quickly, but it would serve its purpose. Once the modifications were complete she would destroy this place and reclaim her creation.

Another pathetic cry rang out this time with less strength signaling the changes were almost complete.

"Soon." She whispered into the shadowy darkness of the lab. "Soon."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack rubbed his hands over his face in a vain attempt to wake himself up. The last hour had been spent in Daniel's office listening to Selmak filling the scholar in on everything he knew about the goa'uld Sekhmet. When was she last heard from? Where was her home planet? Who did she ally herself with? Unfortunately all of Selmak's answers were to out dated to be of much assistance. The goa'uld had been considered dead for thousands of years. When it became obvious that the Tok'ra had no idea where Sekhmet's planet could be within the Vedarin System Daniel switched to asking about the goa'uld itself. How unstable was she? Unpredictable or calculating? Intelligent?

To Jack it all came down to one thing. The snake was nuts and needed to be killed.

He could work with that.

He watched as Daniel stood up and walked to the coffee pot for his third cup of coffee. The young man's hand trembled slightly as he picked up the pot, "Daniel?" Jack said worry tinting his voice. A little over an hour ago the man had been lying in an infirmary bed in a heavy alien induced sleep. According to Daniel other than him collapsing nothing had happened while he was unconscious. It was seriously weird. "Daniel." He said the young man's name more insistently.

"I'm fine, Jack." Daniel replied stubbornly. He poured the liquid from the pot into his 'Archeology Rocks!' mug that Sam had given him on his birthday last year. He held it up gazing at it for a moment lost in thought.

Jack watched him carefully still unconvinced that the alien device had not done something to his friend. Strange alien doohickies did not simply shoot a light into the air and then make you take a nap.

"Selmak, can you think of any reason Garshaw would want Sam for this mission?" Daniel inquired still looking at the mug.

"Samantha is a sensible choice…"

"Is she?" He turned his gaze back to the Tok'ra.

"I do not understand." Selmak said.

"Think about it. Why would Garshaw approach Sam, a by the book military officer and the daughter of one of oldest living Tok'ra's host, to be apart of a clearly unsanctioned covert operation? Don't get me wrong. Sekhmet is a menace that must be dealt with and if Garshaw felt the need to deceive the High Council to achieve that goal then fine, but why involve Sam? Sam is an excellent soldier and brilliant, but the Tok'ra have people at their disposal just as smart and trained in fighting.

"They needed someone without a symbiote." Jack supplied.

Daniel looked at Selmak to answer Jack's statement.

Selmak frowned at the young man, "The Tok'ra have alliances with several worlds that would have been pleased to assist Garshaw with an unhosted human."

"So again I ask." Daniel looked questioningly at the two men. "Why Sam?"

Jack thought about what Daniel was saying. Garshaw took a huge risk in contacting Carter and Carter took a huge risk in agreeing to take the mission once she became aware the High Council was not on board with the operation. Jack pushed down the panicked feeling that was his constant companion ever since he had heard of Carter's involvement in the Tok'ra's mission to find Sekhmet.

Selmak shook his head clearly perplexed by Daniel's observations. "I have known Garshaw for a very long time, Daniel and you are correct. She must have had a specific reason for approaching Samantha."

"Any idea what that would be?" Jack asked.

"No." Selmak replied.

Daniel sat down again and pulled out his notepad. "All right, there is no way we are going to know what is going on in Garshaw's head so let's go back to Sekhmet."

Selmak turned his attention back to the archeologist leaving Jack to where he was before…..listening quietly.

Jack ground his teeth in frustration. All this talking was getting them nowhere! He was dying to do something. Carter was out there somewhere and if something did not break soon he was going to be just as crazy as the goa'uld that the two men in front of him were talking about. He grabbed a nearby 'rock' and began turning it over in hands, but a moment later Daniel reached out and took priceless object from him without even a break in the conversation with Selmak. Irritation filled him and he decided it was time to take a breather.

He stood up abruptly mumbling something about needing to get some air and left the office.

Daniel stopped speaking when he heard Jack mumbling and watched him leave the room. He knew that Jack was slowing going nuts waiting for them to figure out where Sam was, but Garshaw's cell group had proven to be elusive and even the Tok'ra could not find their missing operatives. According to Selmak's last conversation with the High Councilor, Garshaw's second in command Anise had disappeared within hours of Selmak's return from his assignment. They had been unable to find her as well.

Daniel felt Jack's restlessness. If he had his way they would be walking through the Stargate right now and preparing to find Sam and kick Sekhmet's ass. They just had to find them first.

Without realizing he had even taken the artifact from Jack, he placed the golden statue he was holding back on the table and turned back to Selmak.

"Do the ancient legends say anything about where Sekhmet's planet is located?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sound of metal hitting the rubble in the entrance of the medical lab resonated through out the room as Sam hit the crystalline rocks over and over again. The strength of the Atoniek virus still flowed through her body giving her the ability to continue without feeling the normal exhaustion that should have taken over by now. There had to someone out there to hear the noise she was making and come help them.

Another hit on the rocks brought an odd cracking noise so she put the metal rod down and began feeling around the rock with her fingers. There was a break in the rock! A solid yank had the rock coming loose in her hands and she threw it to a side of the lab opposite where Pha'esh lay fighting for his and Breeshan's lives. More probing revealed other loose rocks and she began digging through them as quickly she could. A dim trickle of light filtered through the one of the tiny fissures running through the shifting rocks. Sam stopped abruptly when the outline of her fingers became visible in the almost nonexistent glow. Her voice shaking she called out to the Tok'ra across the room.

"I see light!"

She pulled at the stones surrounding the fissure "Hang on, Pha'esh" she yelled back at her friend as more rocks fell under her hands and she threw them aside. She grabbed a large rock and yanked it out and over her shoulder sending it crashing to the ground. Sam shielded her eyes as more of the dim light entered the room causing her to step back. After being stuck in the dark for so long even weak light was harsh on her sensitive eyes. Blinking back tears she reached into the opening that the light was coming from and grabbed the rock blocking it.

Even with her enhanced strength she knew that it would take a long time for her to dig her way through the rubble piled in the doorway. Time and Breeshan's injuries were against her. Pushing back the hopeless feeling that her friend's chances were almost non-existent she stubbornly started to pull the next rock out of the doorway.

"Major Carter!" 

Sam jumped at the loud voice coming through the small hole she had created from the other side of the rock pile.

"Garshaw?" Sam yelled back.

"Yes! I need you to step back so we can remove this barrier." 

Sam began to step back then stopped. "Wait! I need a healing device! Do you have one?" She heard Garshaw demand something in goa'uld and then a circular device was handed through the small hole to her. Not waiting to see how Garshaw planned to get them out she made her way back to Breeshan as quickly as she could in the dim light. Her steps faltered when the light illuminated her friend and Sam almost cried out in despair when she saw the myriad of injures that covered his body. Second and third degree burns covered his face and arms, the fabric of his clothes embedded in the charred skin. He was still bleeding from several cuts that looked like they had been caused by pieces of metal hitting his body at a high speed. What had happened in here and why was Breeshan so horribly injured and she not have a scratch on her? Pushing aside her questions she dropped down on her knees in front of the wounded man. She studied his burned face carefully looking for signs of life, "Pha'esh?"

Dark violet eyes slid open and gazed at her in confusion. "Samantha?"

Sam let out a breath she had not realized she was holding and smiled weakly at the young man. "Breeshan. I have a healing device….." She stopped at the almost imperceptible shake of his head.

"Too late…." Breeshan's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke. "Healing device is not strong enough."

Sam shook her head in denial. "Its not too late…" she said stubbornly ignoring what the man's injuries and the light of life dimming from his eyes told her.

"Saman…." Breeshan's voice faded and Sam saw the light of life leave as he closed his eyes.

"NO!" Sam grabbed his arm with her hand and with her other hand threaded through the healing device placed it against his chest. She threw all her mental will into the device demanding it to restart his body…to bring him back. The smooth rose tinted surface the device remained dark refusing to do work it was never intended to do. Sam could already feel the warmth of Breeshan's body seeping away as if his soul was leaving the useless shell behind. She shook her head violently in denial. He could not die. He couldn't!

Angrily she released his arm and grabbed the front of his tunic and gave his body a sharp shake. "Damn it! Don't you dare leave me to do this alone Breeshan! You and Pha'esh get you ass's back here!" She demanded angrily.

A sudden crack in the doorway behind her startled Sam and she threw her body over Breeshan's to protect it from falling debris created by the Tok'ra breaking through the rubble blocking the entrance. She clung to him and the reality of the still body she was shielding penetrated her mind. Sorrow filling her heart she gave the body a final tight hug. "I….I wish….I'm sorry..."

"Errrg!"

Sam jumped back at the pain filled sound and found a pair of very alive, very confused violet eyes staring at her. "Breeshan!"

The young man groaned in pain the sound reaffirming he was most definitely alive.

Without thinking about what to do she quickly replaced the healing device over his chest and began concentrating on the wounds she could see and searching for the ones she could not. She had used the same type of device a number of years ago to heal an injured goa'uld named Kronos, but that time had been different. She had little control over that device. Somehow this one enabled her to mentally view the internal workings of Breeshan's body and she was amazed that she understood what she was seeing. Everything was clearly mapped out in mind major organs, circulatory and nervous systems, muscles, tendons….the works! Excitement filled Sam as instinct took over and she realized..." She could do this!"

Sam scanned over Breeshan's body with a detailed eye. Pha'esh had not been kidding about the damage to his host's body. The man's body was a mess. Broken ribs had punctured his lungs, internal bleeding, a lacerated liver and the number of broken bones was staggering! She closed her eyes and concentrated on repairing the vital systems first. Heart, lungs, kidneys….Sam reconstructed them one by one, closing puncture wounds, restoring ruptured vessels even regulating the beating of his heart all of it was reworked until she was satisfied with the results. Then she turned to the burns and the pieces of metal and rock that were scattered throughout his body mentally commanding the body to heal itself from the inside out pushing the foreign object to the surface as it did.

During all of this the thought that she really should not know what she did cross her mind, but she ignored her inner musings and turned her attention to Pha'esh. The symbiote had minor injuries and was mostly exhausted by the effort of trying to heal his host. Tears gathered behind her closed eyes at the sacrifice Pha'esh had been willing to make by refusing to leave his host to die. She sent him a boost of energy from the device and then turned her mental attention to Breeshan's leg.

The damage to his shattered thigh-bone and the surrounding muscles and tissue was extensive and the repair it needed could not be accomplished without removing the metal imbedded in his leg. She slowly opened her eyes to see Breeshan's wide eyes staring at her in wonder. She smiled tiredly when she saw the burns were almost completely healed the only evidence of their presence a slight redness on his skin. The various cuts and lacerations that had covered him were now completely gone and she also noted that his breathing was no longer labored.

"Better?" She asked him.

He nodded but still said nothing.

"I have to remove the metal from your leg and repair the damage. It's going to hurt like hell…" Sam broke off when she heard an odd crackling noise and a shaft of light suddenly brightened the room. She looked over her shoulder to see Garshaw limping toward her though the cleared out doorway.

"That was fast." She said surprised.

Garshaw held up a light blue crystal about the size of sticky note. "Tunneling crystal."

Sam nodded her head familiar with the Tok'ra's tunneling crystals. The amazing rocks could clear out the rock and debris in record time to create the amazing crystalline tunnels that formed the Tok'ra's bases. She turned her attention back to Breeshan as she spoke to the Tok'ra leader. "I need to remove this metal from his leg so I can use the healing device."

Garshaw frowned at the young woman. "The healing device will not be able…"

Sam saw Breeshan's eyes flash as Pha'esh came to the forefront. "Garshaw." The Tok'ra interrupted their leader. "Let her do it."

Garshaw scowled at him clearly unhappy, but nodded for Sam to continue.

Pha'esh watched Sam intently only taking his eyes from her when she yanked the metal from his leg causing him close them and clench his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. Quickly the pain ebbed as Samantha placed the device over his leg and activated it. He opened his eyes to the sight of the crushed bones in his host's thigh re-knitting themselves into a perfectly formed bone. Severed tendons and nerves were also coming together and reattaching to the bone and reconstructed muscles. Blood vessels that had been torn apart when the metal had entered his leg were reconstructed without the slightest evidence of the trauma that had destroyed them.

Eyes closed in concentration Sam reached up and released the tourniquet and the Tok'ra watched in amazement as collapsed arteries and veiled swelled as blood flowed into them once again. Unfortunately with the return of the blood flow came a searing pain through out his leg causing him draw in a sharp breath and jerk slightly under the device. Sam frowned and the light of the healing device intensified for a moment as she moved it over the open wound. He felt a slight tingling in his leg and then nothing. Everything was numb. Moving the device over the rest of his leg Samantha healed the remaining cuts and lacerations before coming back to the still opened and ragged wound. She opened her eyes inspecting her handiwork then placed the healing device over the wound once more. Within moments the wound was sealed without a hint of scarring.

Sam leaned back on her heels and gave Pha'esh an exhausted smile, but Pha'esh smiled back tentatively and then turned his gaze to the other in the room. Garshaw and the other Tok'ra were staring at the Samantha in shock. Sam looked over her shoulder surprised to see she had an audience. 'Ummm….he should be all right. Just…..tired…and…" Her voice trailed off. "What?" She asked turning back to Pha'esh her blue eyes questioning.

Pha'esh cleared his throat cautiously. "Samantha…how did you do that?"

Sam held up the healing device indicating what she thought was obvious. She had used the device.

"The device is not designed…" Garshaw began.

"Garshaw!" Everyone turned toward the doorway as a Tok'ra named Salinas skidded to a stop as he entered the wreaked room. "Sekhmet has escaped!"

Garshaw's eyes flashed furiously. She turned from Sam and Pha'esh and began issuing orders to the people around her. "Send Basra to guard Sekhmet's previous host. It should be useless to her now, but I want to take no chances. Search everywhere. Without a host she should be easy to catch, but I do not want to take any chances." She turned back to Pha'esh and Sam. "You must leave immediately. Gather your things and meet me in the ring room."

Trying to ignore the hammering of her heart Sam grabbed Pha'esh under the arm and pulled him to his feet. The Tok'ra swayed as he tried to stand up on his own.

"Can you do this?" she asked him.

He nodded his head, but it was obvious he would be slow on feet for a while yet.

Garshaw had finished giving orders and turned back to them once more. "I will take him to the ring room. The tel'tak is already supplied and ready for departure. Go to your quarters and get what you need for the journey."

Sam looked at Pha'esh concern evident in her eyes.

Pha'esh closed his eyes trying to manage the pain in his leg. Once Sam had finish closing the wound his leg began to burn painfully as blood and nerves began to react to the healing process. He opened his eyes to find Sam looking at him worriedly. "I will be fine, Samantha. My possessions are already on the ship."

"All right." Sam did not look convinced, but she exited the room quickly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Silence.

The screaming in her mind had finally ceased…..it was time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Once she stepped into the dimly lit hallway Sam began quickly making her way to her quarters. Time was of the essence and despite the statement of Garshaw's that without a host Sekhmet would be easy to catch. Sam was not convinced of that. Sekhmet's mental state made her extremely unpredictable even in her current parasitic form. Sam needed to hurry. The tunnel was clear and she felt it safe to use the speed she had acquired from the enhancements that Anise had given her. A burst of speed spread through her body and she made it to her room in less than a minute's time, but when she stepped through the doorway her legs gave way when she stopped and she almost collapsed. She grabbed the computer console in her room to steady herself and get control of the dizziness that was threatening to drop her to the floor.

'Damn,' she thought, 'healing Pha'esh must have taken more out me than I believed it would.'

After a moment the room returned to normal and she made her way in the shadowy light to her bed and grabbed the pack off of it. The metallic glint off the single dog tag that lay on the bed caught her eye and she debated on whether to put them on or leave them behind. Slipping her fingers around the chain she picked them up the familiar cool feel of the metal bring a smile to her lips. They had been a part of her life for the past twenty years. The military had been her life….her dream….but, she was not military anymore. She grasped the chain tightly in her fist and raised the tag where she could see her name and rank imprinted on the silver metal. They were a part of her no matter what the military said. Grasping them tightly in her hand she left her quarters and walked quickly toward the ring room.

The quiet of the area she was in was eerie in the half light that illuminated the tunnels and she had to keep herself from being creeped out by the shadows that moved along the walls giving her the feeling that they were reaching out for her in the dim light. She gave herself a hard shake to dispel her unease.

"Get it together Carter." She muttered irritably to herself, but even as she chastised herself she really wished the Colonel was here to watching her back. She pushed herself forward carefully watching for any sign of Sekhmet's serpentine body. The goa'uld ability of ambush in their parasitic form was deadly and she had no desire to house that nightmare of a being.

A guttural scream split the air and Sam jumped as the horrifying sound filled the tunnel. A chill ran down her spine as the echoes faded away back into silence.

She knew that sound. It was unmistakable not to recognize.

The unholy sound of the insane soul seeking to annihilate……

Sekhmet had found a host.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The halls of the SGC reverberated with the sounds of the alarms announcing an unscheduled activation as Daniel and Jack made their way from the infirmary to the Control room.

General Hammond nodded toward them as they entered.

"Anyone we know?" Jack asked.

"No sir, no IDC has come through yet." He said watching the shining light of the wormhole behind the impenetrable iris that protected them from unknown dangers.

The iris stood solid for a few more moments…then began to slowly warp pulling in upon itself then becoming almost transparent. The soldiers in the gateroom trained their high-powered guns on the wavering barrier preparing to fire the moment the iris faltered.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack said.

Daniel studied the iris curiously. Something about the way it was changing was familiar.

The titanium barrier shimmered and a moment later a diminutive woman walked through the gate and onto the ramp.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The screams of her victim's pathetic demise filled Sekhmet as she wiped a bloody hand over her lips enjoying the feel of the warm liquid against her feverish skin. Excitement flowed through her body at the knowledge of the carnage that was to come.

She watched as the lifeblood of the creature flowed from its torn neck over her hand as she watched the terror-filled eyes darken. Bloodied lips smiled in demented satisfaction as she threw the corpse against the wall with the inhuman strength she had created in her current host. What was its name? Did she care?

She gazed down the tunnel behind her taking in the gore soaked floor and walls the sight sending a jolt of demented ecstasy through the twisted body of her host as she viewed the broken and torn bodies that littered the passageway.

She hungered for more.

The Tauri female.

A malevolent smile twisted her bloodstained lips at the thought it might still be here alive and writhing in pain from the destruction that Sekhmet's memories would be causing. Her clawed fingers curled in anticipation as she envisioned herself tearing the female's throat and watching as the light in her terrified eyes faded away. A chill of excitement ran through her parasitic body as she set her attention to the other end of the tunnel.

She started forward, but the sound of a communicator sounding on the discarded body gave her pause. Sekhmet listened as the voice of her enemy fill her ears.

"Major Carter! We are at the ring room." Garshaw's tired voice sounded from the communicator. Sekhmet seethed at the sound of her betrayer echoed off the walls. Thousands of years may have passed since the rebellion on the Tauri home world, but Sekhmet's fury still burned for vengeance and it was time Garshaw paid for her part in the goddess's banishment.

"On my way….." The strong and very alive voice of the Tauri woman responded and her rage erupted. How is it possible that the woman survived? She should be dead by now! Sekhmet ripped into the mind of her host locating the position of the ring room within the complex. When she was finished with the Tauri there would be no doubt that she was dead…..she would insure it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A wild and exotic woman surveyed the gateroom room serenely noting the armed men without fear. Within her arms she held a large and ancient looking tome. Large brown eyes looked up to the large viewing window of the control room and a beautiful smile graced her lips when she saw Daniel standing there.

Daniel returned her smile and she saw him exit the control room as General Hammond's voice came over the speaker telling the soldier's to stand down. The heavy metal door to the gateroom slid open and Daniel Jackson entered with Colonel O'Neill directly behind him. She walked gracefully down to the base of the ramp meeting the two men there.

Daniel's smile widened, "Lya."

"Hello Daniel." Lya of the Nox greeted him.

The Nox had not had contact with the people of Tauri in many years. The peace loving people of the Nox did not involve themselves with the conflicts of the universe preferring to live their lives away from the violent universe around them.

Lya nodded her head respectfully to Jack then turned her attention back to Daniel. "I received your signal, Daniel." She effortlessly held out the heavy tome toward him. "As you requested, here is the book you asked me to safeguard for you."

Daniel accepted the book, but looked at her in confusion. "Umm…I don't remember…"

Lya smiled once more and reached out delicate fingers brushing them lightly against his left temple whispering the key word that would bring back the memory of the book and its significance.

Daniel glanced down at the book in amazement then shifted his gaze to Jack. "I know how to find Sekhmet's home world." He said in an awe filled voice. "It's in here." He held up the ancient tome.

Jack shook his fist in triumph, "Yes!"

Daniel looked at the woman before him. "Thank you."

Lya bowed her head and turned back toward the Stargate. With a wave of her hand she activated the wormhole that would take her back home. She walked up the ramp as the others watched silently. Lya stopped within inches of the gate staring mesmerized with the luminescent fluctuations in the event horizon.

Daniel and Jack looked at each other curiously then back at the woman standing ahead of them. 

"Lya?" Daniel's voice seemed to bring her out of her trance.

Lya turned back and gazed sadly at the young man. When she had agreed to keep the ancient tome safe until Daniel called for it there had been no conflict of interest. Her peaceful nature was not conflicted with the request made of her. But things had changed. The ancient Marcreat had come to her moments before she had stepped through the Stargate with ominous news and request. One that she could not deny, but would set her at odds with her peoples laws of non-interference and the ancients themselves. Resolutely, she walked back down the ramp coming to stand before Daniel Jackson and raised her fingers once again to Daniel's temple. With trembling words she entered the war.

"Famina Antquus."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As quickly as her exhausted body would allow her Sam made her way through the tunnels of the base. Another scream echo off the crystalline walls making her stop, 'God! Sekhmet was tearing the place apart!' Everything in her being was yelling at her to turn and find the goa'uld and kill it, but she knew that there was more at stake then her desire to end its miserable existence. In the end it was Sekhmet's kingdom that needed to be destroyed as much as the goa'uld that had built it. She would have to leave Sekhmet to Garshaw. Another scream punctured the air prodding Sam to pick up the pace and get the ring room as soon as possible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel's blue eyes widened in surprise as Lya reopened his subconscious and his mind was flooded once again with a limited knowledge of his ascension. The plan he and Marcreat had put in place over a year ago spread through his conscious mind causing him to look at the exotic woman before him. According to the plan Daniel was only to remember the book he was now holding, but Lya had given him almost everything from his time among the ascended. With the knowledge came a vague feeling of relief. Marcreat had said that the Tok'ra had captured Sekhmet and that Sam was all right……

"Daniel."

Lya's soft voice brought him out of his musings. He looked up into her worried face.

"Evil is no longer contained…..it has escaped."

"No." Daniel whispered. "Sam."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam quickly rounded the corner entering into the tunnel that led to the ring room. The screams that had testified to Sekhmet's vengeful slaughter of the inhabitants of the cell base had silenced and to Sam the silence was worse than the screams had been. She activated the zat she had pulled from her pack when the screams had started and cautiously approached the entrance to the ring room. Slowly she looked around the corner to see Garshaw was walking away from the far side of the room that had the control crystals for the rings. Sam lowered her weapon at the look of relieve that spread over the Tok'ra's face when she saw her. She crossed the room coming to stand in the middle of the ring platform and setting down her pack as the older woman approached her.

"Major Carter I am pleased to…"

Sam never heard the rest of Garshaw's greeting. A surge of electrical pain erupted through out her body and the world darkened to the sound of Garshaw's scream of denial.

Garshaw ran to Sam's prone body as the disfigured body of Sekhmet's host stalked into the room.

The Tok'ra's eyes widen in despair as Sekhmet raised the zat she had taken off of one her victims. "A...Anise?"

"Anise is destroyed….as is your schemes.


	24. Chapter 24

Okay everyone. Sorry for such a long wait. Between work and the holidays writing has been difficult (damn it). I promise to update as soon as possible.

Chapter 24

Sam.

Daniel could feel the eyes of his friends watching him as he desperately searched his mind for any reference that Marcreat may have made during their last discussion that would help him figure out where the Tok'ra base was.

Nothing.

He was, however, remembering the plan that he and the Ancient had come up with to bring down Sekhmet and her kingdom. It had been simple really; lead the Tok'ra to Sekhmet then have her captured then send in Sam. With Daniel guiding and protecting she could use the memories downloaded from Sekhmet's host to infiltrate Sekhmet's base in all the chaos, collect the Intel and be removed. That had been the plan until Anubis went after the Eye of Ra and the people of his wife's planet, Abydos. During the conflict he tried to use his ascended powers to try and save Abydos. The other Ascended Beings stopped him.

His actions that day had far reaching repercussions. He was given a choice. Return to human form without his memory or be forbidden to interact with the people of the planet Earth from then on. There was no choice. He had to go back. The Ascended Ancients sent him back to corporal life without his memories of his ascension. He would not know of the role he set Sam up to play in the destruction of Sekhmet and he would not be allowed to guide her. The only concession the others made was to grant him the knowledge about the ancient tome he had found on Abydos once it was received. As for Sam…if she chose to accept the mission with the Tok'ra she was on her own. If she perished…

Actions have repercussions.

He looked at the others in the gate room as the horror of what he had done sunk in. Lya reached out to him in concern, but he backed away shaking his head the ancient tome grasped tightly in his hands almost like a shield.

Jack saw the panicked look in Daniel's eyes when Lya had reached out to him. His friend had gone white as a ghost after he had spoken Sam's name. "What going on, Daniel?" His voice a mix of concern and apprehension.

Daniel jerked his gaze from the Nox woman, blue eyes large and frightened against his pale face. He stared at him as if not really seeing him and Jack began to worry that the knowledge that Lya had given back to his friend had overloaded his brain.

Fear filled Daniel as he tried frantically to figure out how to save Sam. If Sekhmet had escaped and Sam was still on the base...

He jumped when Jack called his name again. He knew he should tell them of the plan, tell Jack the truth, but he couldn't. The words refused to come out no matter how he tried. He pulled his eyes from Jack and looked into Lya's compassionate gaze. "Is Sam still on the base?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Yes." She said sadly.

"What is going on, Daniel?" Jack asked irritably.

Daniel was quiet as a deep hollowness pulled at his chest. "Garshaw captured Sekhmet and was holding her on the same base that Sam has been training on."

Jack's dark eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'was holding'?" His graveled voice suddenly tense.

Lya saved Daniel from having to voice what he feared was the truth. "Sekhmet has escaped. All on the base are lost."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darkness.

There was something to be said about the oblivion that came with unconsciousness. No concerns. No fears. Just peaceful nothingness…One could float there uncaring for the things around them. Sometimes sounds might reach you, but they were so far away and if you ignored them long enough they would fade forever. Sam wondered if this was what it was like to be in a coma. To be vaguely aware of the world around you but not care that you were not a part of it. Somewhere she heard the sound of someone screaming her name and a distorted voice laughing. A disconnected part of her felt her body jerk as if being kicked, but she was far removed from it. She knew she needed to leave the comforting numbness she felt. It was not in her nature to simply lay there and let someone kick the hell out of her. Still she was sure she would not like what she would find when she opened her eyes. Against her better judgment she began climbing toward the hazy light she could sense through her closed eyelids. She needed to open them.

A searing pain shot through her chest as full consciousness crashed down on her. She opened her eyes and gasped in pain when another powerful kick slammed into her chest breaking the ribs protecting her lungs. Trying to clear the tears of pain from her eyes she looked up to see the disfigured face of Anise's host Freya watching her with a malevolent smile. "It is time the Tauri come to understand the cost of rebellion." Freya's distorted voice said menacingly. She cocked her head oddly and a patch of blood matted hair fell from her scalp to the floor near Sam's face. Sam recoiled inwardly, but was still unable to move. She pushed back the fear that was trying to take over her mind as she realized that the thing standing over her was not Anise or really even Freya. A claw like hand reached out and ran its sharp nails along her cheek in an almost lovingly caress. "And I believe you will be the perfect one to deliver my message. Sam fought desperately to shake off the effects of the electrical shock from the zat blast she had received, but in the end she could only watch as Sekhmet's booted foot shot out toward her face and darkness reclaimed her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The feeling of helpless frustration filled the SCG's briefing room as the remaining members of SG-1, General Hammond and Jacob Carter listened to Lya's story.

She told of Daniel coming to her just before his descending to the mortal plane and asking to safeguard the ancient tome that was now sitting on the table before Daniel. She glanced at the young man who had entered the briefing room and immediately set the book down as if suddenly disgusted with the object he had only moments before been holding tightly. Looking back to the General she continued her tale. The book was extremely important, Daniel said. Would she keep it safe until he called for it? She agreed, much to the anger of the other Nox. They wanted nothing to do with the wretched book, but Lya had remained firm. She truly believed that the passive act of holding a simple book did not violate the peaceful beliefs of the Nox nor incite the wrath of Sekhmet. And when Daniel called she would simply take it to him. Doing so would not be an act of aggression and could not be conceived as participating in the Tauri's war against the goa'uld.

She had not, however, counted on Marcreat coming to her in desperation begging her to restore Daniel's ascended knowledge. Sekhmet had escaped her captors and would soon be loose on the universe again. Samantha Carter was now lost to them and he would need Daniel's help to keep Sekhmet from taking control of the universe.

Lost to them. It was not possible. They were not going to lose Carter. "Why doesn't this Marcreat just pull Carter out?" Jack asked. His first thought with his 2IC.

Lya shook her head sadly. "He is not allowed." She looked at Daniel a moment then back at Jack. "It is forbidden."

"Forbidden!" Jack growled dangerously.

"He can not interfere. Major Carter freely chose to align herself with the Tok'ra. The Ascended Ancients will not allow him to intervene." She stated.

"Are you in possession of the gate address to this planet?" Teal'c, who had been quiet up till now, asked. He had also noticed Daniel's odd behavior and was greatly concerned for his teammate.

She shook her head.

"Fine. So we will fly. Where is the planet?" Jack looked at the General for confirmation. At the General's nod he turned back to Lya.

"It is in the Secrean system."

"The Secrean system?" Jacob clarified. At the Nox's nod he looked at the George. "Garshaw chose an extremely remote system, George. Even at hyperspace it will take weeks to get there." He stood quickly. "I need to contact Per'sus. We may have someone closer to that system."

"I will go with you. I would like to speak to the High Councilman as well." George agreed.

Jacob quickly exited the briefing room with the General.

Jack watched Carter's father and the General leave the briefing room then looked over to Daniel who was staring miserably down at his folded hands on the table, the weight of the situation bowed his shoulders. Lya glanced over to the young man her dark eyes full of concern.

"Lya?" Jack called to the young woman.

Lya pulled her gaze away from Daniel and looked at the Colonel.

"Would the Nox have the means to get us to the planet?"

The young woman sighed her expression sad. "They will not assist in this matter, Colonel O'Neal."

"Even if you were the one to request…"

"My people will no longer heed my requests." She gave Daniel a fleeting look before she continued. "My actions by safekeeping the ancient tome put me in disagreement with my elders and now that I have given Daniel his memories back…" She bowed her head and Jack saw tears glistening in her eyes. "The elders will be very angry with my actions."

"Then why did you do it?" Daniel's voice was quiet and tinged with anger. His head was still bowed, his attention on his fisted hands.

"Because Sekhmet will not stop. Eventually she will come to our planet and superior technology is no guarantee of safety. The knowledge of the Ancients was necessary for you to defeat Sekhmet." She stated firmly. "You needed to know…"

"Know what!" He said loudly. Daniel raised his head slowly and glared at the young woman. "Know that the greatest murderer of the universe is alive? That she was completely insane? Is that what you wanted me to know? I already knew it." He yelled. It was what he hadn't known that terrified him. He had sent one of his best friends to her death!

Daniel knew that he was making an ass of himself, but the guilt at his part in all of this was eating away at him. It had been his idea to have Sam infiltrate Sekhmet's fortress. His idea! And now she was trapped on a Tok'ra base with a crazy goa'uld that Daniel knew would kill every living thing on it before she was satisfied. He stood up and began pacing the room.

"Why would Marcreat want me to know this?" He asked her. "There is nothing in here… "He rapped his knuckles against his head in frustration "that will help Sam."

"He did not request you have it to aid Samantha Carter. You need a secondary plan. The likely hood of Samantha escaping is…"

"No." Daniel glared at her. "Don't say that! Sam has to find a way…" He added desperately. Sam had to escape! If she died…

Jack watched the exchange between Daniel and the Nox woman with a growing unease. He had been doing his professional best to remember that Sam was a trained military officer and that without the ability to reach her he needed to trust that she would do everything possible to survive. He was only halfway succeeding in his effort. Now however Daniel's reaction to the memories of his time among the ascended was bothering him. Jack would have thought that Daniel would be pleased to have this information even if it could not help Carter. Daniel cared deeply for Carter. They all did. But the young man had come to understand over the years that sometimes nothing could be done when those they cared about were in trouble. When Daniel began yelling Jack felt the need to intervene.

"Daniel." Jack said the young man's name firmly. Daniel quieted, but refused to look at him. Jack watched him for a moment. He stood there stock still his hands fisted arms held stiffly at his side. He was no longer looking at Lya, but staring at just behind her. "Daniel. Carter is a seasoned officer. If anyone can pull out of this she can."

"She shouldn't be there." Daniel whispered.

"I know, but she agreed to assist Garshaw…

"No. You don't understand." He turned pain-filled eyes toward his friend.

"So enlighten me."

"Sekhmet. Taking her down. Marcreat and I set this all up when I was ascended and I…" Daniel took a deep breath before continuing. "Sam is there…because of me…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A vicious slap to her face awoke Garshaw's host, Yosuuf, from unconsciousness and sent her head back into the unforgiving rock of the cell base. Ignoring the sharp pain at the back of her head from the impact and pain radiating through out her battered body, she feigned unconsciousness and searched for Garshaw's presence in her mind before opening her eyes. The symbiote was there, but very weak. Yosuuf searched through her muddled thoughts to try and figure out what had happened.

Major Carter had been shot by an energy weapon in the ring room, Sekhmet having taken over Anise's host, Freya, was advancing toward her…then she had been shot as well. Fear pulled at her and she mentally reached out once more toward Garshaw.

'Garshaw?'

She felt the first stirrings of her friend within her, but another blow to her face threw her body to the floor and she could not help but gasp as pain exploded in her temple when her head hit the hard surface.

"Awaken!" The distorted and almost unrecognizable voice of Freya commanded her.

Yosuuf opened her eyes to see Freya's twisted and mutated body standing over her. The host body's chest was heaving painfully as if struggling to draw in breath and release it back out. Her once blond hair was matted with blood and gore seeming black in the still muted lights of the cell base. Her beautiful face twisted and torn from what appeared to be self inflicted gashes along her cheeks and jaw. A long jagged wound extended from the base of her throat up the length of her neck ending a few inches from her jaw line. Long slim limbs were now oddly elongated; her fingers curled unnaturally claw-like inward toward her palms. Long talon like nails dripped with the evidence of the carnage that Sekhmet had created among the inhabitants of the small base.

Yosuuf stared in disbelief at the aberration before her.

"You had no host…how did… you kill Anise…without a host and…wha…what have you done to…Freya?" She asked in a horror-filled voice.

Sekhmet's dark eyes roamed over her host's body in admiration then turned her heated gaze back to her prisoner. Gore covered talons moved over the host's body in appreciation. "You do not like my improvements to this body?" The goa'uld said through Freya's shredded vocal cords.

Yosuuf said nothing, but her disgust must have been mirrored in her expression because the demented creature struck her across the face again. "You are pathetic and cannot understand the magnificence of my visions." She crouched down and put her unnaturally altered face close to her captive, causing Yosuuf to cringe back at the putrid smell of her breath. "You are insignicant and cannot contend with a Goddess." the creature before her growled.

Without warning Yosuuf felt a surge of pure fury fill her as Garshaw awakened and without consent took control.

Sekhmet jerked back when the Tok'ra's eyes flashed white and her visage change from fearful disgust to one of pure rage.

"You are no more than the diseased remnants of a tormented soul, Sekhmet." Garshaw's dual voice ground out viciously.

Sekhmet gazed quietly at the Tok'ra unintimidated by the display of rage. "Yes." She said suddenly calm. "Our mother was not very stable was she?"

"She should have destroyed you the moment you were birthed."

"True…" She gave a twisted smile. "If she had then I am sure she would still be among us spawning your inferior kind." Sekhmet leaned in closer. Her hate-filled gaze roamed over Garshaw in distaste. "The inferior brood that destroyed her in the end."

Garshaw said nothing, merely stared at Sekhmet as if she was something offensive smeared on the bottom of her boot.

"This inferior brood will destroy you…"

"As you did Egeria? In the end you were her downfall." Sekhmet smiled in remembrance, "Ra took great pleasure in her punishment. Although I did think him weak in merely banishing Egeria by putting her in eternal stasis."

Garshaw's only response was an angry glare.

"Speaking of old times." She returned Garshaw's glare. "Where is Selmak? I had hoped to renew our relationship once more." A feral gleam came into the cold eyes. "He was always so…entertaining."

A low growl of anger escaped Garshaw as Sekhmet nonchalantly stood. "I am truly surprised by his absence seeing as you have turned my destruction into to such a family affair.

Sekhmet stepped aside allowing Garshaw to see past her. Despair filled the Tok'ra at the sight of Major Carter's broken and bloodied body crumpled on the floor across the room from her. Her eyes searched for any signs of life. A slight movement from the woman's chest caught her eye. She was breathing. If the Major was alive…there was hope.

Sekhmet gave her a nasty smile easily reading Garshaw's thoughts. "Yes. I have spared the Tauri" she spit the word out as it was a foul thing, "for the moment." She let her gaze fall on the pathetic form on the floor behind her. "A sorry attempt Garshaw." She turned her gaze back to the injured Tok'ra on the floor. "Did you truly believe such a pathetic creature could ever replace me? I suppose you were desperate." She gave the woman before her a cruel smile. "Your kind is dying out. Soon the Tok'ra will no longer infest this universe and I shall enjoy hunting each and every one of you down. Egeria's spawn will soon be eradicated from this universe."

Not showing the fear that Sekhmet's words caused, Garshaw shook her head. "The Goa'uld is dying out as well. Hathor was the last producing queen and Colonel O'Neill killed her."

Sekhmet's expression darkened at the Colonel's name. "Colonel O'Neill. I will deal with him soon enough."

"Still the damage is done."

"You are correct. The pathetic things that call themselves gods will soon perish, but I will not." Sekhmet leaned in close to Garshaw's ear.

The whispered words that the creature spoke to her were quiet, but filled Garshaw with horror. "No." She denied as the goa'uld straightened and stood imperiously before her.

"No!" Her scream filled the room and she launched herself at the monster before her. Flooding as much adrenaline as she dared through her host injured body, she attacked.

Confident in the debilitating injuries of her captive, Sekhmet was unprepared for the body that contacted with her mid-section throwing her to the ground. They fell to the unforgiving rock of the room and the goa'uld found herself struggling under the assault from her enemy. She could feel the host body she occupied was beginning to fail as they grappled together for some kind of advantage over the other.

Garshaw rolled over on top of Sekhmet and wrapped her hands around the host's neck tightening with every ounce of strength she had. The face of the woman she had once called friend began to redden as the loss of oxygen began shutting down the host's body. Freya's body began to shake and her eyes glazed over as the life began draining away.

Sorrow filled Yosuuf at the death of her friend. Although not in control she could still see what was able to see and hear what was going on around her. She watched as Garshaw tightened her hands around Freya's throat dissecting the jagged wound Yosuuf had seen earlier. She had seen a wound like that before…

'Garshaw! Guard your throat!' She yelled to her companion as the memory of goa'uld Tanith's infestation of the human Hebron. He had entered through the man's neck!

Garshaw heard the warning just as she felt a movement under her hands at Freya's throat. She jerked back just as Sekhmet's symbiote form broke through skin at the base of Freya's throat and launched herself at Garshaw. The Tok'ra had been too close. Powerful jaws tore into the soft skin at the base of her throat and with amazing speed Sekhmet entered Yosuuf's body.

Within moments the creature was wrapped around her and Garshaw felt the goa'uld's lethal jaws bite down on her spine paralyzing her instantly. She heard her friend's pain-filled screams as Sekhmet slithered up to where Garshaw was connected to her host at the base of the brain. Sekhmet plunged her tentacles into the Yosuuf brain as Garshaw vainly tried to command her body to release the toxins that would end all of their lives.

Yosuuf writhed in agony on the cold floor of the base as Sekhmet invaded her mind and ripped Garshaw's beloved presence from her. She felt her control viciously torn from her as she was once again suppressed. Her writhing stopped and she felt the goa'uld command her body to stand. Panic filled her as Sekhmet used her hands to reach around to the back of her neck and begin clawing at the skin there. Agonizing pain ripped through her as Sekhmet tore through the back of her neck and wrapped her hand around the paralyzed form of Garshaw. With a vicious yank the Tok'ra was torn from her body with a piercing shriek.

Sekhmet brought Garshaw up parallel with her old host's face. She could feel the sorrow that was overwhelming her new host's mind as she dropped the symbiote on top of her last host's body lying broken on the floor. She watched Garshaw's body hit with a muted thud and smiled. "You will die slowly…agonizing over my triumphs and your failure."

Garshaw watched helplessly as Sekhmet walked over to Major Carter's prone figure a grabbed a handful of the woman's shirt and jerked her up. A gasp of pain escaped the woman's lips, but the eyes she opened were glassy and unresponsive. Sekhmet looked down at the Tauri woman with a sinister smile. "Shall we go and speak with your planet, Major Carter?" With another vicious yank she dragged Samantha away.

The room fell into silence as Garshaw lay upon the body of her friend and mourned the loss of Yosuuf and the many others she had lost this day. The hope she had felt at seeing Major Carter alive now laid among the torn and lifeless bodies of her friends and co-workers. Her mind went to the last surviving member of the Egeria's original rebellion.

'Forgive me Selmak. I failed.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The tension in the briefing room was palatable. Jack stared at Daniel in disbelief as the young man fidgeted under his stare.

"Because of you?" He asked slowly trying to understand what his friend was saying. "What did you and Marcreat do and what does Carter have to do with it?"

Daniel was completely still and Jack began to wonder if the man was even breathing. "Daniel!" He barked sharply.

Daniel jumped at Jack's voice and jerked his eyes toward his friend. "I…

"UNAUTHORIZED ACTIVATION!" The briefing room filled with the alarm denoting a Stargate activation interrupting what Daniel was about to say.

Tearing his gaze from Daniel he walked over to the observation room overlooking the Gate room as the gate began to turn and engage a wormhole.

"SG-1 TO GATEROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

Jack turned to Daniel as he headed for the stairs that led down to the control room. "As soon as we are finished with this. You and I are talking. Got it?"

Daniel nodded his head and slowly followed Jack and Teal'c down the stairs.

General Hammond looked up as SG-1 entered the control room. "Nothing yet." He stated answering the obvious unspoken question when they entered.

Jack gazed down at the active Stargate. The light from the event horizon shimmered behind the titanium iris that protected Earth from unwanted visitors or their weapons. He glanced over to see the Special Forces guards, guns up, awaiting orders.

Nothing happened for what seemed forever then the air at the base of the ramp began to shimmer and the solitary figure of Yosuuf, Garshaw's host solidified.

Jack cursed loudly and strode from the control room to the stairway leading down toward the gate room. Anger boiled up inside of him as he slid his card into security scanner and then stalked into the gate room.

Garshaw's image flickered slightly indicating to Jack that she was merely a holographic image, not the real deal.

"Where's my Major, Garshaw!" He roared at the image.

"Colonel O'Neill!" General Hammond's voice boomed over the intercom system from the control room putting a halt to the verbal assault Jack was about to launch at the Tok'ra Councilwoman.

The image of the councilwoman gazed up imperiously up to the control room window ignoring the Colonel completely.

Up in the control room Jacob Carter watched his fellow Tok'ra with relief. If Garshaw all right then Sam should be okay too, he thought. Watching as she surveyed the room and then gazed up at them in the control room he noticed that something was not right with his friend. Something about her expression was…wrong. He watched as she turned attention to Jack and a cruel smile curved her thin lips.

"Colonel O'Neill." The Tok'ra's low echoing voice filled the control room.

"Shit!" Jacob Carter bolted out of the room and started running toward the gate room, Selmak yelling in his ear to hurry.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other in surprise at the retired General's outburst then decided it would be a good idea to follow.

Jack glared at the woman standing before him doing his best to keep his cool and not begin yelling his head off at her. The cold smile she gave him was disconcerting and his every instinct told him not to take his eyes off of her. Hologram or no.

Going into full Colonel mode, he quashed his emotions and calmed himself. This snake-head knew where Sam was so for the moment he would play nice. He nodded to her address of him. "Garshaw."

The images smile widened slightly and Jack noticed for the fist time a cut on her lip. A quick once over showed other physical injury as well. A bruise was forming on her right cheekbone and another could be seen near her right temple. "You've looked better." He commented.

The blast door to the gate room opened and Jacob Carter came striding in fury in his every step. Daniel and Teal'c were right behind the enraged man. Jacob's eyes flashed menacingly when he came to stand before the Tok'ra woman.

"Sekhmet, you depraved bitch! I swear I will rip your slimy body from Yosuuf myself when I find you!" Selmak's furious voice echoed off the concrete walls.

Sekhmet!

The men of SG-1 looked in surprise at the woman flickering on the ramp before them.

The goa'uld's smile disappeared at Selmak's words and a sneer replaced it. "Selmak. I am extremely pleased to see you. Your presence will certainly simplify matters." Placing her hand at her belt she tapped a device there. She turned to Jack. "I believe, Colonel O'Neill, that I look better than your Major does." The image shimmered and Samantha Carter's prone body appeared laying at the Goa'uld's feet her back to the people at the SGC. With a sharp kick Garshaw's foot connected with the Major's chest and Sam's body rolled onto her back. Deep gashes and bruises could be seen on her face and arms. Her black t-shirt and BDU pants were torn in several placed revealing more damage to her torso and legs.

A smart-ass remark died on Jack's tongue when he saw the battered body of his 2IC. She was unnaturally still and icy fear flooded him until he saw the faint movement of her chest as she drew a ragged breath into her lungs. A trickle of dark blood slipped from the corner of her mouth and ran down her pale cheek. He felt his own breath still. She was alive, but barely.

Rage filled him as he gazed at her. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him and knew that Daniel was just as shocked to see Carter so badly hurt. And although he could not see him he could feel the fury from the Jaffa behind him.

He looked over at Jacob, but it was obvious that Selmak was still in control so he could not gage his reaction.

Sekhmet gave the men a smug look of satisfaction as she nudged Sam roughly with her foot. She turned her cold dark gaze on Selmak giving him a look of disgust. "I knew you and Garshaw were inept Selmak, but sending a pathetic Tauri to subvert me? Even I would have thought you would have had a better plan."

Without taking his eyes from his host's daughter Selmak answered her through clenched teeth. "I was unaware of Garshaw's plans. We did not do this together."

Sekhmet said nothing for a moment as she was searching her mind for something then looked at him in surprise. "You did not know." She stated. "Garshaw did not let you in on her schemes did she? You would not have approved the use of your host's child to destroy me." She studied the Tok'ra a moment. "You surprise me, Selmak. When you incited the rebellion against RA on Earth you were not so moralistic about those you used."

Jack pulled his gaze from Sam's battered body and looked in amazement at the Tok'ra. The rebellion on Earth was almost five thousand years ago. Selmak was only suppose to be slightly over two thousand years.

"Where is Garshaw?" Selmak demanded.

"Dead or course," Sekhmet waved dismissing hand. "Did you think I would allow her existence to continue?"

Selmak did not respond so she turned her gaze back to Jack as she reached down and yanked the chain that held Sam's dog tag from around the woman's neck gazing at them a moment before speaking. "She is under your command?"

"Yes." Jack ground out.

Selmak quietly watched Jacob's daughter. Jacob pushed at his conscious mind furious that Selmak was keeping him repressed, but he knew to let the man out now would be disastrous. Jacob had a volatile temper and right now the sight of his injured daughter was making him unreasonable. The Tok'ra raised his eyes to meet Sekhmet's and felt complete hatred for the creature before him.

"We will destroy you." He stated emphatically. "One way or another."

Sekhmet crouched in front of Sam and began lightly running her fingers through her blond hair. "Deceive yourself if you wish, but…" She looked down at woman before with a dark smile, "she will not be the vessel of my destruction." Without warning she grabbed a handful of Sam's hair and yanked her to her feet. With a gasp of pain the woman came to her feet, but it was obvious she was too dazed to register what was happening.

A flash of steel caused the SFs behind Jack to uselessly raise their guns higher and he watched in horror as the Sekhmet brought the blade to rest against the pulse just below Sam's left ear.

"The People of the Tauri have rebelled against the Gods for far too long!" The goa'uld dual toned voice reverberated through the room." She looked at the men standing before her evil smile gone and death in her voice. "Your Goddess, Sekhmet has returned. Rebellion will not be tolerated."

"Don't!' Jack yelled seeing the Goa'uld's intent and reached out in vain to grab the hologram.

A faint gasp escaped Sam's lips as Sekhmet viciously pulled the blade across Sam throat plunging the blade deep into the jugular vein never taking her eyes from Jack as her life's blood flowed from the wound. Then without remorse she threw her forward into the wormhole.

"Catch."

Don't hate me yet we are only part of the way there.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_The People of the Tauri have rebelled against the Gods for far too long!" The goa'ulds dual toned voice reverberated through the room." She looked at the men standing before her, her evil smile gone and death in her voice. "Your Goddess, Sekhmet has returned. Rebellion will not be tolerated."_

"_Don't!' Jack yelled seeing the Goa'uld's intent and reached out in vain to grab the hologram._

_A faint gasp escaped Sam's lips as Sekhmet viciously pulled the blade across the woman's throat plunging the blade deep into the jugular vein never taking her eyes from Jack as her life's blood flowed from the wound. Then without remorse she threw her forward into the wormhole._

"_Catch."_

"No!" Jacob Carter's voice roared as Selmak released him and he watched his daughter disappear from in front of him.

Sekhmet's manic laugh filled the room as Jack ran through the hologram, up the ramp toward the Stargate shouting for Sgt. Harriman to open the iris. General Hammond's voice rang out over the unsettling noise of Sekhmet's cackling as he demanded medical assistance to the gate room immediately.

At Jack's shout the iris immediately began opening and just cleared the event horizon when Sam came flying through the iridescent surface. With a painful grunt Jack caught his 2IC in his arms, but the speed of her exit from the event horizon threw him backwards. They hit the ramp and began rolling down the incline. Jack cradled Sam close holding her head against his chest and taking the brunt of the damage from their uncontrolled descent. He could hear shouting all around him, but his world narrowed down to the woman and the sticky warmth that was beginning to soak into the front of this black t-shirt.

Their descent stopped abruptly when Jack felt strong hands grab him before he hit the concrete floor at the base of the ramp. His mind registered Teal'c and Daniel's presence next to him as he quickly got up on his knees and placed his hand over the wound in Sam's neck hoping to stop the blood flow, but the blood would not stop. Someone placed a wad of dark cloth in his free hand and he immediately placed it over Sam's neck. Within moments the cloth was soaked through.

Jacob fell to his knees next to Sam. Reaching out, he ran trembling fingers gently through her hair as he whisper encouragingly to her. "Come on baby. You can do this. Hold on just a little longer. Help is on the way. Come on baby, you can do this."

Jack heard Sam's father begging his little girl to hold on and felt his eyes sting with a flood of emotions. He knew well the words that Jacob was saying…he had said them himself to his own dying child.

Steeling himself against an onslaught of emotions Jack yelled at the room at large. "Where the hell is Frasier?"

Sam's body jerked as she struggled to draw breath through her ruined windpipe and Jack realized that he was losing her.

"Come on Carter." He ground out angrily. "You are not going to die this way. You hear me!" Sam did not respond to his commands. Her already pale face was almost translucent as the life drained from her body. Jack was losing the battle. Sam was fading. "Damn it Sam!" Jack heard his voice break as he tried to resist the panic filling him at the futility of his attempts to keep her from dying.

Dark blue eyes opened, alive but oblivious to her surroundings. "Sam?" Jack whispered. "Please…you have to stay with us."

Sam did not respond to his quiet appeal. Her eyes remained unfocused staring past him as her chest jerked with her effort to breath. She gasped violently and Jacob grabbed her shoulders to keep her from pulling away from the cloth Jack had pressed against her throat. A strangled gargling noise escaped her lips and Sam jerked again the breath leaving her body in a great gasp.

Everyone in the room stilled at the noise.

"Sam!" Jack yelled at her still body.

Janet and her team entered the gate room and the doctor began issuing orders to everyone in her way. She ran to Sam's side and Jack saw her face pale at the sight of her friend. Gently she laid her hand on Jack's shoulder pulling him away from Sam. Teal'c grasped him under the arm and helped him stand as Janet pulled back the dark cloth over Sam's wound. A gasp of dismay was followed by rapid-fire instructions as Janet's staff lifted Sam from the floor onto a gurney and rushed her from the room. Jacob and Daniel moved out of their way and then followed quickly behind.

Jack began to follow after them when a low voice stopped him.

"You cannot save her. Her death is assured." Sekhmet smiled maliciously as she ran a bloody finger over her lips tasting what she had shed a few moments before.

Jack turned slowly toward the hologram. "Nothing will be able to save you either." He stated coldly. Dark eyes bored into the abomination standing before him. "I will tear this universe apart. I will find you…I will kill you."

Sekhmet's smile faltered momentarily as she stared at the Tauri male. She could feel the waves of hatred he was directing toward her as if they were traveling through the active wormhole directly to where she stood on the Tok'ra base. She glanced away from the penetrating gaze and noticed the dog tags she still held within her grasp. A renewed sense of triumph filled her and she brought her gaze up to stare at the man again. A malevolent smile found its way back onto her lips as she lifted the chain holding the metal tag letting it dangle before his eyes. With a flick of her wrist the tags arced into the air disappearing for a moment then flying into the SGC hitting the metal ramp with a sharp clatter.

"I look forward to the battle, Tauri."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel ran with Jacob behind Janet and her team toward the infirmary. Sam was in serious trouble. The look on Janet's face when she pulled back the cloth covering Sam's neck said more than any words. They needed a miracle.

Daniel stopped.

Of course! A miracle!

He reversed direction and ran down the halls back toward the briefing room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They were losing her!

Doctor Janet Frasier ran beside the gurney carrying her friend checking her vitals as they went. Her staff turned the gurney quickly around a corner and into the infirmary. Janet checked Sam's heart and began yelling orders to her nurses. Her staff was the best and followed her orders without fail.

"Bag her!" she yelled to a nearby nurse. The nurse immediately put the resuscitation bag over Sam's nose and mouth and began forcing air back into Sam's lungs.

Another nurse grabbed an IV and bag of O negative blood and tried to insert the IV into one of Sam's veins.

"Doctor I can't get a line!"

Damn it! Her arteries and veins had already begun collapsing making it impossible to insert the IV and restore the blood she had lost. Soon her entire circulatory system would shut down. She grabbed the IV from the nurse and after a quick search found a vein and expertly inserted the line. A third nurse pulled away the cloth covering Sam's neck and replaced them quickly with sterile gauze, which soaked through in seconds.

The clinical side of her knew her attempts were futile. The damage to Sam's body was too great. One look at her friend's throat told her the truth. Too much. She had lost too much blood. She was already in hypovolemic shock. Her breathing had already stopped. Next would be her heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob Carter watched quietly from a far corner of the infirmary as Doctor Frasier desperately worked to save his daughter's life. Every ounce of him wanted to jump into the middle of all the white coats and beeping machines and do something…anything, but common sense and the discipline learned from decades as a military officer held him place. He would do more harm than good by getting in the doctor's way.

For all his outside calm…inside he was going insane. He had seen the damage done by Sekhmet's blade. He had caused the same damage as a soldier when he fought in Vietnam. It was a silent and effective way to kill. If the cut was deep enough…

Jacob shook off the thoughts that doomed his daughter, but the image of Sekhmet sinking the knife into Sam's neck and the amount of blood on the gate room floor, on Jack…

A jolt of fear ran through him. He could not lose his daughter…

"Doctor I can't get a line!"

Jacob held his breath as Janet grabbed the IV line from the nurse and deftly inserted into Sam's arm. A trickle of relief seeped into him at the small accomplishment, but it quickly dissolved as the steady beeping of the heart monitor was replaced by a high pitched screech.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Carter's dog tags grasped tightly in his fist, Jack ran through the halls of the SCG heading toward the infirmary and his 2IC. General Hammond shut the gate moments after the tags hit the metal ramp disrupting the triumphant smirk on Sekhmet's holographic face. Quickly, Jack had made his way up the ramp and picked up the chain holding the small piece of metal.

His mind grappled with what he might find when he got there. He knew Carter was in bad shape, but he also seen the Doc perform miracles. He just hoped she had one more in her.

A myriad of emotions were battling for control inside of him. Right now he was running off the rage he felt toward the monstrous bitch that had just tried to kill Carter, but as he ran closer to the infirmary, fear was taking over. Fear and the dread of what he would find when he walked through the infirmary doors. Carter couldn't die. He would not except that.

Next to him, Teal'c easily kept pace with him. A look of deep concern was etched into his dark features confirming what Jack already knew. Sam might not make it.

Rounding the corner quickly Jack and Teal'c found themselves facing the door to the infirmary. Without hesitating Jack opened the door and entered into a nightmare.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The scream of the heart monitor filled the air heralding what Janet already knew, but refused to accept. She grabbed the tattered remnants of Sam's t-shirt and ripped it open as she demanded the paddles to shock the woman's heart. Sam's body jerked with the electrical shock, but her heart refused to restart.

She tried again.

And again.

"Damn it Sam!" She yelled at the woman. She dropped the paddles and pushed the nurse aside that was tending to Sam's throat. She pulled away the gauze and stopped. In addition to the jugular vein, the carotid artery that supplied blood to the human brain was severed. Sliced cleanly in two. Sam never had a chance.

Janet stepped back from the gurney watching her staff work feverishly over Sam's body.

"Stop."

The word was whispered, barely discernable above the noise of the screeching heart monitor.

Everyone heard it and stopped.

a nurse reached over and turned off the monitor plunging the room into an absolute silence.

Janet looked up at the clock.

13:28

Time of death.

She did not say the time. Could not say it, but she would never forget it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Unaware of presence of the three men behind her, Janet quietly dismissed her staff. They were reluctant to leave, but seemed to understand the Doctor's need for a few moments with the woman who had been her closest friend.

Janet approached Sam slowly. One of the nurses had placed a clean sheet at Sam's feet and Janet picked it up. Gently she opened the sheet and placed it over Sam's body covering the area of Sam's chest were Janet had torn the t-shirt away. She stopped just below the woman's shoulders. Janet was not ready to cover Sam's face just yet. She was not ready for finality of it.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said softly as tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks. Taking a nearby surgical towel she carefully began cleaning the blood away from Sam's pale skin. She did not want the others to see her like this. Gently she wiped the crimson fluid from her friends neck cleaning the wound as best she could then wrapped her neck in a gauze bandage covering the horrific damage that had ended the woman's precious life.

The doors to the infirmary opened behind her and she swiped at her face and worked to compose her features before turning to face whoever had come in.

"Janet?" Daniel's gentle voice caught her and she turned to look sadly at him. Janet's expression said it all. Sam did not make it.

Daniel entered the infirmary and glanced at over to see Jacob in a nearby corner a look of utter devastation on his weather worn face. Just in side the door to his left stood Jack and Teal'c staring at the still figure laying on a gurney just behind Janet. Jack's dark eyes slid over to look at him and Daniel saw the slightest trace of moisture gathering in them, but Jack quickly blinked and it was gone.

Daniel fought down the despair that rose up in him. All was not lost yet. Clearing his throat of the lump that was there, he looked hopefully at Janet. "I…I have an idea." He stepped aside and the tiny figure of the Nox woman came around him. She walked up and gazed down at the Major's body with compassion in her dark eyes. Long slim fingers traced a line from the still woman's temple and down to the gauze covered injury on her neck. She closed her eyes and began to chant softly in an ancient language that even Daniel could not understand. A faint light surrounded the two women and Janet gasped when they both became translucent flickering in and out sight.

Daniel knew that Lya had the ability to bring back the dead to life and watch in amazement as they faded out of sight again. She became visible a moment later and the young man noticed a frown creasing the woman's delicate face. She moved her hands away from Sam and looked down at her in bewilderment.

"Lya?"

Lya looked up at him then shook her head. "Her soul is gone. I can not pull it back."

"But…"

"I am sorry, Daniel Jackson." Lya said sadly, "She is gone."


	26. Chapter 26 Revised

Sorry everyone I uploaded the wrong chapter last night. This one is revised and has a scene that was missing in the chapter before.

I apologize for the goof! Thanks so much for reading. Enjoy!

Chapter 26

She is gone.

The words hit Daniel like a ton of bricks.

"She can't be gone." He shook his head in denial. "Try again Lya."

"There is nothing to try. Her soul has gone beyond my reach…I am sorry…"

"No!" Daniel shouted. "Don't be sorry…don't…" He looked at Sam's unmoving form and the reality of it all hit him.

Sam was dead…and he was responsible.

Guilt washed over him. His idea. His actions had led to this. He looked up to see Janet's tear stained face and his misery deepened. He had caused her pain and because of him Janet had lost her closest friend, Jacob had lost a daughter and Jack…Oh God, Jack! This would destroy him.

He needed to get out of the infirmary and away from everyone.

He turned away from Janet's grief stricken face only to find himself looking into the anguish filled eyes of Jacob Carter. Daniel felt another wave of sorrow course through him as the man stepped silently past him and approached his daughter's unmoving form.

"Excuse me." He lowered his eyes unable to look at Jack and Teal'c as he pushed his way through the infirmary doors.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack watched as Janet walked over to Sam's father and placed a consoling hand on the older man's slumped shoulders. She leaned in whispering what he figured were comforting words for the man who had just lost his child. The only problem was that there would be no comfort found for the retired general. Only loss.

A gaping hole within in the soul that never truly heals.

Jack stared at the pale battered face of his 2IC and felt a numbness fill him. Sam was dead. It seemed impossible that the vibrant and beautiful woman who had saved his ass more times than he could count was gone.

"O'Neill." Teal'c deep voice was respectfully low.

"Yeah Teal'c." Jack replied just as quietly.

"Major Carter…" The imposing warrior became silent prompting Jack to tear his gaze from Carter and look at him.

Teal'c also pulled his gaze from Sam's still body and looked intently at Jack, almost menacingly. "We will have her revenge, O'Neill."

Revenge. Jack knew what Teal'c was saying. Whatever path Jack chose to hunt down Sekhmet the Jaffa warrior would join him. No matter the cost. Jack said nothing, but nodded once to show Teal'c he understood.

Teal'c gazed sadly toward Sam again. "Major Carter is no longer here." He said quietly with conviction.

Jack stared at him a moment irritated and envious that the man could so easily let go of their teammate. But the look of pain in the warrior's eyes as he looked at Sam belayed his coarse words. With what seemed a monumental effort Teal'c tore his gaze away from their friend and silently exited the infirmary.

Jack watched him go. He did not agree with Teal'c though. Soul or no soul being present…Sam was here. He could close his eyes and feel her presence inside of him. Her smile, her voice…just…her…and Jack realized that Sam would never be gone. Not for him. She would always haunt him…always.

A light touch on his arm caught his attention and he looked down to see the Doc standing in front of him. Kind eyes regarded him gently. "Colonel…you should clean up."

Jack frowned at her a moment. Clean up?

He glanced down at his hands and was shocked to see them covered in half-dried blood.

He wiped them against his t-shirt not wanting to see the evidence of Sam's death on his skin, but as he rubbed them against the dark material he was horrified to find that his shirt was soaked through as if he had just come in from some macabre version of a rainstorm. He jerked his gaze to look at his clothes. He clothes were soaked in Sam's blood.

His eyes jumped back to Janet's face.

Her expression went from concern to instant wariness.

"Colonel?"

Jack shook his head. "I…I'll go clean up." He said a slight shake to his voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A parent's worst nightmare…

Jacob wanted to scream in denial that his little girl was not dead!

He did not scream though, instead he stood beside the gurney staring at the still form of his daughter refusing to believe she was gone.

Jacob Carter had always been prepared for the idea of his death. He was constantly embroiled in dangerous situations ducking and dodging the attempts of the goa'uld to kill him. Common sense told him that Sam's job had been just as dangerous as his own. The risks she had taken just as perilous.

But this logic brought no comfort to him. It did not fill the void that was opening up in his soul to reach up and constrict his heart.

His little girl lay there silently unaware of the sorrow her passing would cause. He reached out a trembling hand and brushed a lock of soft hair away from her beautiful face. He could feel the cold of her skin against his fingers confirming what Lya had said.

She was gone.

A memory of her bright blue eyes and shining smile brought the prick of tears to his eyes as with heart-wrenching tenderness he leaned down and touched his lips gently to her forehead.

Tears escaped his eyes and fell onto her translucent cheek tracing a trail along her face almost as if she shared his grief and loss, but she didn't. She could no longer feel the sorrow that was beginning to overwhelm him.

A deep sob escaped from his chest and he wrapped his arms around his daughter's upper body cradling her head in his hands pulling her into desperately into his chest.

"Oh God Sam…I am so sorry, honey." He rocked her, holding her tightly, as he did when she was a child when she had awakened in the dark from nightmares. Only now he could not save her from the darkness. She had not awakened and the nightmare was his.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack stumbled into the SGC locker room. He looked around surprised to see where he was. He did not remember walking there. His mind was still the gate room reliving his desperate attempts to stop the blood that now covered him.

Trying to save Sam's life.

Trying and failing.

Unthinking, he walked into the large communal shower and turned the first handle he came to. A hot spray of water shot out from the shower-head and he stepped back to remove his blood stained clothes.

A hard shiver passed through his body when he pulled slightly at the blood soaked cotton. The saturated material pulled away reluctantly not wanting to release him from its grip. An intense urge to rip the cloth from his body had him grasping forceful at the clinging material jerking the shirt over his head and off his body.

Chest heaving from even this minor exertion, Jack's eyes looked down to the shirt grasped in his fist. A faint glint caught his eye and he was surprised to see the chain of Sam's dog tags still wrapped around his hand.

Releasing the shirt, letting it drop to the floor of the shower, he tightened his grip on the chain not wanting to look at the twin pieces of metal. Their presence in his grip, and not on his 2IC, was as telling as her body in the infirmary. Always around her neck, a proud representation of her life she led, they did not belong in the hands of her commanding officer.

How many of these things had he pulled from fellow soldier's neck over the years. Taken to be given to his commanding officer...the only evidence of a fallen friend in a foreign land. The only remainder of a human life.

This time it was Carter's life.

He opened his fist to see a single thin metal plate resting in the palm of his hand

Name.

Rank.

Serial Number.

Such a small thing to identify an amazing individual…

He rubbed his thumb over the metal wiping away the crimson evidence of his 2IC's last moments and feeling the raised letters of her name. He could not read the blood-smeared words. He did not need to.

Samantha Carter, Maj. USAF

Jack pulled in a shaky breath as he studied the tag.

His hand began shaking as he enveloped the single tag in a tight grip the edges cutting into his palm. A painful tremor passed through his body as he fought against the despair that threatened to overwhelm him.

Jack leaned back against the wall of the shower trying to get control of his emotions, but an image of Sam on the gate room floor as she struggled to draw breath through her mutilated throat had him sliding down the wall to the wet floor of the shower, his legs too weak to allow him to remain standing.

He drew a ragged breath into lungs that did not seem to want to breath anymore and he wished they wouldn't. Let them just stop taking in the oxygen that supported his life. If they did then he could quit

now …

…and right now he wanted to join her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The fragility of life was a constant entity among the staff of the SGC. Everyday they risked their lives to save a world unaware of their sacrifices. Unaware of their sorrows. Some losses where felt deeper than others. The loss of Samantha Carter permeated the concrete walls.

A desolation seemed to seep into the personnel of Stargate Command. The day continued, but the normally energetic atmosphere was gone replaced a solemn stillness.

Work continued.

The staff manned their stations, however, if anyone looked closely they would see men and woman simply staring at unmoving screens or perhaps tapping idly checking the many systems of the huge complex.

Sgt. Siler was one of those. He stood in the gateroom beside the Stargate checking one of the many systems of the Stargate's iris while another crew had been put in charge of cleaning the area where he and the others had watched another soldier fall to the madness of the Goa'uld.

The Sergeant kept his back to the cleaning crew doing his best to concentrate on the task before, trying to ignore the sounds of the men working steadily behind and failing miserably. He laid his hand against the cool metal of the Stargate wishing in that moment it had never been opened.

He had always enjoyed working with Major Carter. She had been great co-worker and a better friend. He laid his head against his hand, closed his eyes against the sadness that filled him finally blocking out the sound of the workers; the slosh of the water, the slap of the mop against the concrete floor all faded for a moment in time.

The cold metal of the Stargate warmed under his hand and he felt a tingling warmth brush over him calming his sorrows, not taking them away, but taking away the sharp edge. He looked up suddenly and searched the room for…what?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The grief that enveloped the SGC saddened the woman as she walked the halls undetected by the people who walked past her. The weary faces etched themselves in her mind and she felt her heart go out to them for the loss they had experienced.

She made her way to the infirmary. The anguished sounds of Jacob Carter's despair pulled at her and although he was not the one she was seeking she could not help but be drawn to grieving father with his head resting on the bed next to his daughter's still form. Gently, she brushed invisible fingers against his temple and he immediately slipped into an exhausted sleep his hand still grasping onto his child's.

She left the room and made her way to the object of her visit passing the locker room as she went. She stopped at the door and closed her eyes. The wave of desolation coming from the room almost over-whelmed and her eyes widened in worry as she quicken her steps toward her destination.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel paced the confines of his office trying to come to grips with his part in Sam's death. The guilt and horror of his actions were overtaking everything else and he felt like any moment now he was going to implode with the pressure of those emotions.

He had sent Sam to her death. His idea. His plan.

The burden of this knowledge felt like a crushing weight on this soul as he remembered the way Sam's body had jerked when Sekhmet pulled the knife across her throat. He fell into his chair and put his head in his hands the images from gateroom brutally assaulting his conscious; Jack desperately trying to stop the bleeding, Jacob begging his daughter to hold on a little longer while he watched helplessly from behind unaware of his part in the nightmare playing out before him.

Then came Lya…and the memories.

God! How could he face Jacob? And Jack…he shuttered at the thought of telling Jack that as an ascended being he had seen fit to send Sam into an insanely dangerous situation without them. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that defended him. The original plan had him protecting Sam the entire time, but he pushed this voice away ignoring it completely.

"You must tell Jack, Daniel."

Daniel jumped at the soft voice and jerked his head up so hard that he felt the muscles in his neck protest the abuse. A lovely dark haired woman stood there smiling gently at him compassion shining in her eyes.

Oma Desala, the ascended ancient who had helped him ascend when he was dying from radiation poisoning almost two years ago. Daniel stared at her surprised to see her on Earth and in his office.

Oma's smile faded and she looked intently at him. "You must tell Jack, Daniel. If you are to stop Sekhmet then he has to know the whole of what has happened. Including your part in it." Her features softened. "He will forgive…"

"Sam wasn't suppose to die, Oma." Daniel interrupted her. He turned accusing eyes on her, the unjustness of Sam's death filling him. "Where was Marcreat! Why wasn't he watching over her?"

"The Others forbid…" Oma began.

"Fuck the Others!" Daniel yelled. "I am sick and tired of the bull shit they are constantly spewing forth about non-interference and their higher purposes!"

"Daniel!" Oma said harshly.

Daniel stopped but continued to glare at her as she spoke.

"I know you are mourning Samantha Carter," she continued gently, "but you must understand that she is beyond your reach now and nothing can change that."

"Beyond my reach? Did you help her ascend?"

Daniel grasped onto the idea desperately even though the evidence down in the infirmary told him otherwise. When someone ascended their body transformed into energy and was gone. Sam's body was still lying in the infirmary.

"Marcreat said he had change her DNA. She is an Ancient so she could handle Sekhmet's memories."

Oma shook her head sadly. "She has not ascended Daniel."

"Why not?" Daniel asked angrily, "Sam deserved to ascend…"

"Daniel." Oma said irritably and the young man was surprised to see a look of frustration on the woman's usually serene features. "You must listen to me."

Daniel quieted, but it was clear that it would not last for long. He was too angry with himself and with her to remain silent.

"You must continue to pursue Sekhmet." Daniel opened his mouth to speak, but she put up her hand to forestall him.

"Do not think that what you are dealing with now is being discounted, Daniel. The loss you feel now is overpowering and I realize that, but you must not let what has happened to stop you or even slow you in your pursuit of Sekhmet. She is more dangerous than ever."

She crouched down so that she was even with Daniel. He could see the sadness and compassion in her dark eyes as she spoke.

"Daniel. If Sekhmet comes to power billions will die on your planet alone and she will not stop with Earth. Countless planets and lives will be destroyed. This is the whole reason that you and Marcreat wanted to stop her in the first place."

She took Daniel's hand in her warm ones and he felt his anger and bitterness fade.

"Samantha Carter is one individual among billions…what would she want you to do?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

An hour had passed and Oma was gone, but her words remained in the air around him. Daniel was once again pacing his office. He no longer fought against the knowledge that he had to tell Jack the truth. Oma was right. Jack needed to hear about his part in this from him. He just did not know how to tell him.

A soft knock on his office door brought Daniel out of his frustrated musing. Lieutenant Graham Simmons stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting to be acknowledged.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Daniel studied the young man who began to fidget under his gaze. The Lieutenant was a timid, but a very capable technician who had worked with Sam on numerous projects at the SGC. Rumor even had it that the young man had a bit of a crush on her. At the moment he simply looked as worn as the rest of the SGC.

"Doctor Jackson…you…should…" the Lieutenant paused uncertainly then a determined look came into his hazel eyes. "Doctor Jackson, you need to come with me."

"I am sure what you need is important, but I…"

"Sir, it's Colonel O'Neill…" the young man's voice became earnest as he spoke. "Please…"

Daniel nodded. He was not ready to face Jack yet, but the look on the Lieutenant's face had said more than his stilted words. The young man was worried.

Daniel followed him through the halls of the complex. They rounded the corner leading to the locker room and the young man slowed his steps as if he was unwilling to approach the locker room door. The Lieutenant nodded his head toward the door.

"I will…make sure no one bothers you."

Daniel gave him a quizzical look. Had Jack gone ballistic and destroy the locker room? He stepped up to the door and, preparing himself for Jack O'Neill in a full blown rage, opened the door and stepped into the room.

The first thing that caught his attention was how cold the room was and humid. Moisture clung to the metal lockers and concrete walls. He shivered slightly as he looked around for Jack. Everything looked to be in one piece. The room was silent…wait…was that water? Daniel made his way toward the shower and froze at the site that greeted him as he entered the showering area.

Sitting shirtless against the wall of the shower in a puddle of freezing cold water was Jack O'Neill. The older man did not seem to be aware of Daniel's presence, but only stared at the wall beyond him. It was obvious that he had come in before to take a shower, but he had never made it that far. Blood still covered almost every inch of his skin and clothes, the moisture from the running water had kept it from drying.

Grabbing a nearby towel, Daniel quickly walked over to the shower and turned off the water then made his way to Jack.

He crouched down next to his friend and tentatively touched him on the shoulder. The skin under his fingers was ice cold and Daniel looked at Jack in alarm.

"Jesus, Jack!" He wrapped the towel around the man's shoulders really getting worried when Jack did not respond to being moved around. Daniel needed to get Jack off the floor and warmed up. He placed himself directly in front of the older man and shook Jack's shoulder as he spoke.

"Jack!"

Jack's gaze jerked from the wall to look almost vacantly at Daniel. It took a moment for Jack to register who he was looking at. He stared at him a moment then down at his tightly fisted hands.

"I couldn't do it." He whispered.

Daniel looked him curiously. "Do what?" , he asked gently.

Still staring at his hands, "I…if…" a look of desolation entered his eyes and he raised his gaze to Daniel's. "It was what kept her alive." Jack's graveled voiced sounded forced as he spoke. "If I wash it off…"

Daniel looked at Jack's hands and realized what the he meant.

He couldn't wash Sam's blood off.

Daniel didn't know what to say. He met Jack's gaze again and recognized the empty gaze that was again looking past him at the wall. It was the same look that had stared back at him in the mirror years ago when his wife, Sha're had died. The desolate look of a lost man.

Jack's gaze pulled itself from the wall and stared at Daniel again.

"I should have stopped her. I wanted to…almost did…I should have listened to that nagging voice in my head. ..should have stopped her." Jack's voice wandered off.

He was trying to blame himself. Daniel should have realized that Jack would do this and wanted to kick himself for not finding his friend immediately. Daniel could not let Jack eat himself up with guilt.

Jack rubbed his bloodied hands together watching them as if mesmerized by the motion. "I miss her…"

Daniel immediately understood. He had felt the same way when his wife had died. Jack not only missed Sam at this moment, but was feeling the ache of missing her for the rest of his life.

Daniel had always believed that Jack and Sam had a close friendship just as he and Jack did, but the man before him had not simply lost a friend. He had lost a part of his soul.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Doctor Janet Fraiser sat behind her office desk studying the medical file in front of her with tear filled eyes. The test had come back positive.

The DNA was an exact match to the sample taken just before Sam's last mission.

A deep sigh escaped her lips. She had hoped…prayed something would show up…anything that would say there was a chance it was not Sam lying out there.

She looked out her office window to where Jacob sat with his head down on the gurney next Sam's body.

Doing her best to compose her features she pick up the folder and walked out of her office to speak to Jacob and confirm their worse fears.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for reading everyone!

Chapter 27

Teal'c gave a frustrated sigh and opened his eyes. Light from hundreds of candles flickered off the walls of his quarters creating a tranquil atmosphere within the room. His eyes roamed the room as he tried to seek the serenity that normally came when he meditated. He closed his eyes again and endeavored to clear his mind of all the chaotic images and emotions that had assailed him that day, but the rage he felt within was almost a physical creature that he was unable to subdue. He was no longer sure he wanted to subdue it.

He shook his head at his thoughts. A Jaffa warrior did not allow his emotions to control his actions. He would not give into the fury that boiled just below the iron will that had supported him through many the tragedies in his life. He had been able to withstand the unjustified death of his father, the painful loss of his wife, Drey'auc, the deaths of countless Jaffa who had served with him as First Prime. He could withstand this as well he told himself.

The Jaffa warrior shifted restless where he sat on the floor of his room and refocused his mind again, but the peace he sought refused to come and the rage continued to push against the iron.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel shivered in the cold air of the locker room. He grabbed Jack by the arm, "Come on Jack," he said gently, "let's get you home."

Jack did not resist and allowed Daniel to pull him to his feet. He followed him to his locker where Daniel pulled out a dry t-shirt and handed it to him. Jack stared at it a moment and with what seemed a monumental effort pulled it over his head.

Daniel gave his friend a tentative smile as he grabbed his keys out of his own locker. "You ready?"

Jack nodded.

"Okay, we will get you home and cleaned up."

Jack nodded again and the two men left the locker room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack stared out of Daniel's car window as they drove down from Cheyenne Mountain toward his home. It was dark out and all that could be seen was the blur of shadowy trees and rocks as they drove past. The darkness suited Jack right now. It was quiet and allowed him to get himself under better control. He glanced up at the night sky where the stars were shining brightly in the dark canopy above them. He had always loved the stars. Even after years of traveling to other planets he still enjoyed the beauty of the universe when he viewed it from his telescope at his home.

He settled into his seat gazing at the flickering stars above him.

Which one had Sam been on when Sekhmet had killed her? He mentally jumped when the thought went through his head. Automatically he searched the skies as if could really figure out the answer to that question.

He shook his head. It was crazy to even try to figure it out. He could feel the prick of tears and the burn of his eyes as he thought of his life without Sam and tightly shut them against it.

'Concentrate on Sekhmet.' He told himself.

He let the hatred for the goa'uld wash through him pushing his grief aside. He welcomed the burning desire to utterly destroy the bitch who had taken Sam away from him. It cleared his mind of the numbing sorrow that kept creeping in and making him want to shut himself off and let his grief completely take over. He used it to push aside the images of her death that kept attacking his mind and grasped onto the desire of vengeance focusing there. It was the only defense he could find against the onslaught of emotions that had overwhelmed him earlier in the locker room.

He had to remain in control.

'Keep it together" he thought roughly. 'Keep it together.'

He opened his eyes and looked back out the window gripping Sam's dog tag tightly as he stared into the night sky again. 'I will find her, Sam.' He vowed silently to the stars above. 'I will find her.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Daniel sat in Jack's living room, remote in hand, channel surfing. They had arrived there over an hour ago and without a word Jack had went directly to the bathroom. After the first thirty minutes of silence he considered knocking on the bathroom door and checking on him, but as he was about to get up Daniel heard the shower turn on. Since then he had been trying to figure out how he was going to tell Jack about his role in Sam's death. He fought down the urge to grab his keys, go home and tell Jack later, but he also knew that Oma was right. Jack needed to hear this from him and not another source. Jack would never forgive him if Daniel kept his involvement in this quiet.

'He's not ready for this' a small voice sounded in his head. 'You saw in the locker room. He just lost someone he loved and your now going to tell him it was his best friend's fault she is dead!'

Daniel massaged his temples to try and stop the headache that was beginning to form there. He did not want to bring anymore turmoil to Jack right now. Maybe he should wait. One more night…just wait till morning…

The noise from the shower stopped and few minutes later an exhausted Jack O'Neill opened the door and stepped out. Wearing a t-shirt and sweats he walked barefoot from the bathroom into the kitchen. He opened the door of the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. Grabbing a bottle opener from a nearby drawer he popped the cap and looked toward Daniel in the living room. Jack's metal twin dog tags hung in their usually place around his neck, but now a third tag had joined them. Sam's.

"Hey." He said quietly sitting down in an overstuffed leather recliner and giving Daniel an unconvincing half-smile.

"Hey." Daniel responded.

Jack took a drink of his beer. "I…um…" he fiddled with the label on the bottle as he spoke. "Thanks for…earlier."

"Jack," Daniel began.

"I don't want to talk about, Daniel." Jack said. "If you want to stick around it's fine. I don't really feel like sleeping…yet."

Daniel understood. The moment his eyes closed he would be reliving the events in the gateroom earlier that day and he knew that Jack would be no different.

"I know." Daniel answered slowly, not wanting to discuss Sam either, but he had no choice. To go home and not tell Jack would only make things worse. "Jack…Sam's death...you can't blame yourself…

"I was her commanding officer…"

"Jack you are not responsible for what happened to Sam."

"She was my second in command." Jack said angrily. "I am responsible, Daniel."

"No. You're not." Daniel took a fortifying breath before he began speaking. He desperately wanted for Jack to understand why he chose Sam to go after Sekhmet and to do that his friend had to know the whole story. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa where he sat.

Jack watched him with growing irritation as Daniel cleared his throat and began to speak.

"While I was ascended I found a number of ancient tomes chronicling the rise of the Goa'uld. Among them was one about Sekhmet. It was clear from the start that Sekhmet was a monster. Egeria wanted to destroy it almost immediately…"

Jack's brows raised in surprise. "Wait. Egeria?" He asked.

Daniel nodded. "Egeria spawned Sekhmet. Apparently Sekhmet was born when Egeria was struggling with the actions of the Goa'uld and her place among them. Out of that confusion came an unstable batch of symbiotes. Egeria was horrified at the viciousness that Sekhmet displayed in killing its siblings, but Ra got a kick out of it and forbade her to kill it."

Jack took a deep pull on his bottle of beer and sat back in his chair. "That's when she did the "devour the Jaffa" thing and Ra began using her to kill his enemies by driving them nutso," Jack said willing to let Daniel talk. Anything to delay the inevitable nightmares that awaited him in sleep, "but if she could not keep a host more that a few days at a time how did she commit all the butchery attributed to her?"

"It was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes. Ra had sentenced a human that had been captured by his Jaffa to be infested by Sekhmet. However, it turns out that he was not a human. He was an ancient."

"Marcreat."

Daniel nodded. "As with any other host he was imprisoned in his body, but his mind was far more advanced than what any Goa'uld had encountered previously. When Sekhmet entered him she found the means of quieting the chaos of her twisted mind and was able to focus her thoughts and actions. Now the insanity was less random, though still unstable. Ra was thrilled to say the least. From that moment on Sekhmet became his Avenger. If destruction was needed…Sekhmet was sent. For thousands of years Ra unleashed his Avenger on his enemies, but Ra kept Sekhmet reined in…controlled. Then Egeria finally rebelled taking a large number of others with her. Ra was enraged by his queen's betrayal and in his rage told Sekhmet to tear the universe apart and find her."

"Sekhmet did. Whole planets and civilizations were destroyed in Sekhmet's pursuit of Egeria. The unstable Goa'uld was out of control. At first Ra enjoyed the carnage, but soon came to realize that he was losing valuable slaves to Sekhmet's bloodlust. He commanded Sekhmet back to his side, but not before Sekhmet cornered Egeria and many of her followers on a small remote planet on the far edge of Ra's territory. Sekhmet captured Egeria, but was unable to stop the rebellion that she and her followers had instigated and had to flee through Stargate before being killed. Sekhmet went nuts. Unable to return to the planet immediately she took out her fury on closer planets sending the armies Ra had put under her command to destroy every living thing in her way dragging Egeria along until their bloody path returned them to Ra. Ra was furious with the destruction Sekhmet had caused, but in the same token, thrilled with the capture of Egeria. But he knew that to allow Sekhmet to keep a host was too costly. He tricked Sekhmet and was able to remove her from the Marcreat. According to the tome Ra destroyed her."

"He didn't destroy her though." Jack noted darkly.

"No. I think he put Sekhmet in stasis just as he did Egeria and Hathor. While I was ascended I found out that Sekhmet had survived and was quietly trying to use the ancient knowledge she had obtained from Marcreat to create another permanent host capable of holding her."

"The supply of ancients was a bit slim, huh?"

Daniel nodded.

"Look Daniel, this is all very fascinating, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you have to understand…why."

"Why what?" 

"Why I sent Sam after Sekhmet."

"You what?" Jack asked confusion evident on his face.

"Marcreat and I came up with a plan to capture Sekhmet, send someone who would be able to infiltrate her base planet while she was being searched for and destroy all of her research. Then the infiltrated would get out in the resulting chaos. Sam was the best choice. She was the most qualified person."

"Person! Why didn't you use one of the Tok'ra!"

"We did not know where the base was and the only way to find out was to send in a human to Bastet's court. Bastet was the only goa'uld who knew the location of Sekhmet's base."

"So you chose Carter?" Jack yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I was going to be there protecting her…" Daniel tried to explain.

"Well ya did a great job, Daniel." Jack lashed out.

Daniel cringed at Jack's caustic words, but did not deny them.

"Get out, Daniel." Jack growled.

"Jack!" Daniel started to argue, but the look in Jack's dark eyes was verging on murderous and he knew that his friend would not listen to him anymore. "You're right. I should go."

Jack said nothing as Daniel grabbed his coat and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks later

A crouching figure hidden in the dark night on an alien planet watched intently as a company of Jaffa exited the nearby Stargate and took up defensive positions on the moonlit platform the gate resided on. A heavily armored warrior scanned the area in the bright moonlight searching for any sign of danger. The shadowy figure pressed closer to the dirt behind the stand of bushes he had chosen to hide behind. He knew they were not searching for him. No one knew he was here.

He himself wondered what the hell he was doing here skulking around in the dirt. He resisted the urge to snort in amusement at his own stupidity. He should be back on his own planet snuggled up safe and sound not here in the cold night waiting for a bunch of Jaffa to get their butts in gear and leave. What the hell had he been thinking?

He owed Jack O'Neill.

That is what had brought him here. Jack has saved his ass. So now Harry Maybourne was sitting in the cold and waiting; a small piece of metal grasped tightly in his hand.


	28. Chapter 28

This a long one so everyone so grab some snacks and enjoy!

Chapter 28

General Hammond closed the file on his desk with a sound of disgust. The last two weeks had been a nightmare.

Major Carter's death had pushed the limits of everyone's reserves at the SGC especially SG-1.

Except for a private meeting with Doctor Jackson in which the young scholar informed him that it was the young man's actions when he was ascended that led to Samantha Carter's death. The General had only glimpsed him fleetingly at Major Carter's memorial service. The rest of the time Dr. Jackson spent in his office digging into the book that Lya had brought to him. The young man knew the answer to finding and perhaps defeating Sekhmet lay in those pages, but it was obvious that the locations of Sekhmet's home planet were being elusive. If not for the updates from Dr. Fraiser he would have been more concerned about the young man's health, but Janet Fraiser remained adamant in getting the young doctor to eat (only in office) and sleep (a couple hours at a time). However, experience had already taught both he and Doctor Fraiser that when Dr. Jackson was driven like this, you took what you could get.

A larger concern for the General was the rift that had opened up between Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill. Jack, a normally sarcastic individual in the best of times, had been caustic when dealing with the scholar and where in the past Doctor Jackson never put up with such antics, now the young man simply allowed the verbal abuses sticking to short clipped responses.

On more than one occasion Doctor Fraiser expressed her concern to him about the tension between the two men and how sooner or later it was going to come to a head then all hell would break loose.

The General understood her concerns, but had done nothing to this point because, in truth, he was angry with Doctor Jackson as well. The fact that he had set in motion the events that led to the Major's death had been a deep blow to his confidence in the young doctor, causing the General to question Dr. Jackson's place within the SGC.

A knock at the door brought him out of his musings.

"Enter."

Doctor Fraiser opened the door. "May I speak with you, Sir?"

"Of course."

The doctor closed the door behind her and took the seat the General indicated to her in front of his desk. She took it and came right down to business.

"Sir, I disagree with your decision to allow Colonel O'Neill and…"

General Hammond held up his hand stopping her in mid-sentence. "The decision is made, Doctor. Teal'c has a contact there that will help shed some light on why we are still finding discarded immature symbiotes without their Jaffa hosts."

"But Doctor Jackson…"

"I am concerned about Doctor Jackson as well. His contributions to the Stargate Program…"

Janet had pinned him with an intimidating glare that she usual reserved for disobedient patients. "Are you thinking of removing Doctor Jackson from the SGC?" She asked in a controlled voice.

Still stinging from Doctor Jackson's involvement in the Major's death, the General reply was extremely terse. "The man is responsible for the death of one of my officers, Doctor."

"I understand your anger, Sir…"

General Hammond glared at her. "Damn right I am, and I find it hard to believe you are not just as angry about this as I am."

"My best friend is laying in a morgue only a couple of floors away from here General, "Janet said quietly, "do you really think I am not angry about it?"

The General said nothing, but his gaze softened when he saw the sadness in the Doctor's eyes.

"Sir, please do not make decisions based on only half the facts. None of us has heard the full story about what happened while Daniel ascended. Now, I don't know why he chose Sam to take that risk, but I do know this. Daniel cared deeply for Sam, would have done everything in his power to protect her and at the time these events were put into motion you could not have gotten a stronger power than an ascended ancient and Daniel knew that."

Janet stood up and walked to the door turning back toward him as she pulled it open. "Something else, Sir." She said respectfully. "We have already lost an amazing friend and colleague. Do you truly wish to lose another?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel grabbed the coffee mug off his desk and raised it to his lips ignoring the way his hand shook as he sipped the almost cold liquid. He set the mug down next to the untouched sandwich Janet had brought him a few hours earlier and turned to the next page in the huge volume that lay in front of him. The ancient writings kept blurring as he tried to read and he rubbed his hand over his eyes in an effort to clear them.

God! He was tired! He slumped against the chair and leaned his head back over the edge. His mind was a muddle of thousand of years of Sekhmet's history. He had been searching through the damned ancient tome since he left Jack's house the day Sam died and returned to the SGC.

The last two weeks had been pure hell whenever he and Jack met up. At first Jack completely ignored him. Daniel did not blame him. How could he? So Daniel had immersed himself in the book before him desperately searching for the information that would lead them to Sam's killer. Then after four days of complete silence, Jack knocked on his office door.

Daniel had looked up surprised to see Jack glaring at him from the doorway.

"You find anything yet?" Jack asked his words clipped and abrupt.

"Umm." Daniel looked down at the book he had barely walked away from since last he had seen the older man. "No." He responded cautiously. "I am still looking…"

"You know, I left you alone this whole time thinking that you would be able to use your, "Jack mimicked quotation marks with his fingers, " 'brilliant mind' to find that goa'ulds base and we could go kill it. I thought all that ascended knowledge would show you where the base was? Wasn't that part of the plan?"

"No." Daniel responded quietly unnerved by Jack's caustic tone and condescending attitude. "The book was not part of the original plan. That is why Sam was going to Bastet's court. It was a quicker route to Sekhmet's home world. The book was brought in after Abydos."

"You mean when Anubis blew up Abydos."

"I tried to stop him, Jack."

Like you tried to stop Sekhmet…Great job!" He glared at him. "Do me a favor Daniel. Don't every try and save me…too many people end up dead when you do."

Daniel's head jerked up at the coldly spoken request and he stared at the emotionless mask Jack wore. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment then Daniel, unable to stand Jack's cold stare, returned his gaze to the book on his desk. When he looked up a few minutes later Jack was gone.

That had become the routine every few days Jack would come by and check on Daniel's progress and each time was the same. Daniel accepted it. Knew he deserved.

The attitude of whole base was off that vein now. Most of the SGC had been confused by the hostility Jack had been showing Daniel after Sam's death and rumors and speculations were ripe through out the concrete walls of the base. However the rumors were either qualified or discarded when Daniel told Jacob Carter.

The young man rubbed the back of his had against his left cheek where a large bruise was just finally beginning to fade. The old man had a nasty right cross that had put Daniel on the floor and he was pretty sure that had not Selmak taken control, Daniel would be nursing a lot worse than a sore cheek and jaw. The confrontation cleared up what was plaguing those closest to Sam Carter and within no time the entire base was aware of Daniel's role in Sam's death.

At first it had been simply dirty looks and cutting remarks aimed at in the halls when he broke away to try and eat or go to a room and sleep. The only person who was civil to him was Janet. She continually checked on him during the day coaxing him to eat or get some rest. At first he wanted her to stop, seeing her only increased the deepening misery that kept pulling at him sloughed his way through the difficult script in the ancient tome. After a while though, he presence enabled him to keep going, pushing forward to find the monster that had prompted this whole nightmare. Sam was gone, but Sekhmet was not and Daniel knew it was only matter of time before she came back to full power and then Sam's death would only be the beginning. It was the whole reason he had began this in the first place.

Unfortunately the doctor's presence was not enough to protect Daniel from the anger of the other SGC personnel. At first it was little things. Intentional bumps in the halls, offensive notes left on his computer and the occasional threats of bodily harm (these mostly from the marines on the base). Daniel dealt with them silently, but soon Janet had begun to notice the small abuses. He told her to drop it when she complained about them; however, a most recent act of malice was the final straw.

During one of Daniel's brief absences from his office someone had spiked his coffee with a heavy dose of ground habanera chili. As was Daniel's habit, he took a large swallow out of his mug as he sat back down at his desk. It was not an experience he ever wanted to repeat. He had quickly grabbed a nearby bottle of water and drank it down quickly, but the damage had been done. His mouth and throat had been scalded by the combination of hot coffee and chili making it excruciating to simply drink even the coldest water and forget about eating.

It did not take Janet long to figure out something was wrong. The man's throat was so raw that talking was agony and when he kept all his responses to one word answers (not a common occurrence for a man who talked constantly) she knew something was up. After a lot of bullying and threats she finally got him to let her look at this throat. To say that Janet was mad is an understatement. She was furious! Within an hour of her treating him the SGC grapevine was buzzing with the message. Anymore abuse of a certain archeologist would be met with an immediate upsurge of required physicals for every staff member of the base…and they would be extremely unpleasant experiences!

In all this there was some else Janet was concerned about.

Teal'c.

She had voiced her concerns about the Jaffa warrior to him just the day before.

"He does not say a word, Daniel." She stated as she picked at a salad she had brought in for Daniel (one he ignored).

"Teal'c always looks angry, Janet." Daniel murmured, not looking up from his book as he spoke.

"Yes, but he's looks so…angry all the time." She placed her hand on his arm to get attention and Daniel tore his gaze away from the book. "Yesterday I treated a marine with a dislocated shoulder. When I asked him how it occurred he mumbled something about bumping into Teal'c while walking in the hallway." She looked at him intently. "People are becoming afraid of him."

"Have you mentioned this to Jack?"

She gave him a sour look. "No. The Colonel and I are not seeing eye to eye right now."

Daniel knew that was an understatement. Jack and Janet had been constantly bumping heads the last two weeks. Janet never said what it was, but he was sure it had to do with him.

Daniel shook his head getting rid of his musings and turning back to the book. With a determined sigh he gazed down at the ancient pages once again and there it was.

The information he had been searching for. He grabbed another nearby reference book and flipped through it swiftly to verify what he had seen. The reference book verified it. Daniel grabbed his notebook and looking back at the tome quickly scribbled the information onto the paper then tore it out and bolted from the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack stood in the locker room his booted foot set on the bench in front of the line of lockers. He quickly tightened the laces, knotted them and stuffed them down into the neck of his boot. He glanced up at Teal'c who was checking the pockets of his vest assuring everything was in its place. Jack had noticed that the Jaffa warrior was more stoic than usual and pushed down the nagging voice in his head, one that sounded eerily like Janet Fraiser, telling him that something was wrong with the big man.

Jack glanced away from Teal'c and his eyes fell on the locker next to his. Daniel's name jumped out at him and he felt a twinge of guilt when he thought of the young man. He brushed this aside as well. He was doing what was best. He told himself. Daniel would understand. He snorted to himself. That is, if the young man chose to say anything about it. The archeologist had become a veritable statue when Jack was around simply taking what Jack dished out saying nothing when in the past he would have bit back in an instant. Not now and it pissed Jack off. How dare that guy sit there his nose stuck in a book and not rising to the bait Jack was constantly throwing out at him so Jack would have the excuse he was looking for to unleash all the anger he had bottled up inside him. To unleash his feelings of betrayal that had come from Daniel's actions as an Ascended being.

Jack slammed his locker door closed, his thoughts going to Carter's memorial service and funeral. It had taken every ounce of self fortitude to remain still at the graveside and watch her casket lowered into the ground when every inch of him wanted to ripped the wretched lid and shake her awake. Demand that she get her ass out that box and come back to them…to him.

"It is time to leave, O'Neill."

Teal'cs voice penetrated his thoughts and with a curt nod. The two headed for the gate room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Daniel hurried through the halls of the SGC trying to figure out where he would find Jack. He refrained from asking the people he passed. He was not in the mood for the snide comments that would accompany his requests.

He turned a sharp corner and suddenly jerked to stop almost running over Janet as she turned the same corner.

"Daniel!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Janet!" He responded happy to see her. "Do you know where I can find Jack?"

The smile that had graced her lips faded at his question. "He should be in the gate room."

"The gate room?" Daniel asked curiously. "Do we have visitors?"

Janet frowned hesitant to answer his question.

"Janet?"

"He and Teal'c are going on an off-world mission."

"And I was not told this…why?" Daniel asked feeling a burning anger at his being left behind. "I am still a member of SG-1." The look on Janet's face made him feel the need to qualify it. "Right?" He asked harshly.

Janet shook her head. 'I don't know…Colonel O'Neill…"

But her words were lost on Daniel and pushed past her and ran toward the gate room. He would be damned before he let Jack arbitrarily shove him off SG-1. He had not worked and sacrificed the last seven years of his life to be thrown to the side without a single word.

At the gate room's blast door he swiped his pass card and strode angrily through the large doorway.

The room shimmered from the light coming from the Stargate. Jack was standing near the base of the ramp accepting his P-90 from one of the Special Forces who was in charge of weapon distribution when team went off-world. The obvious absence of a weapon for Daniel only angered him further and he stalked toward Jack.

The older man lifted his gaze from the SF and a look of surprise crossed his features before he schooled them into an indifferent mask.

"You're not going on this mission, Daniel. I don't need you on this one."

"You are not removing me from SG-1, Jack." Daniel said ignoring what Jack had just said.

Jack glared at him. "Doc has a big mouth." He grumbled.

Hearing confirmation from Jack hit Daniel like a physical blow. He had really hoped that Janet had been wrong…had misunderstood.

"It's for the best, Daniel." He said.

"Colonel O'Neill?"

The General's voice boomed over the microphone. Jack looked up and nodded at the General and stepped up onto the ramp.

Daniel watched Jack make his way up the ramp, the subject of Daniel's place on SG-1 obviously closed in his mind. He looked up into the control room to see the General watching him uncomfortably then turning away unable to meet his gaze and he realized that his place on SG-1 was not the only thing about to be taken away from him. The place he had practically called home, those he cared about most was about to be pulled away from him as well.

Did he deserve this?

He had quietly holed up in his office these last two weeks believing that any and all consequences that had occurred were justified for he involvement in Sam's death. But Daniel knew that he had never believed Sam would never have made it home…that she would have died. As an ascended being he would have protected at the expense of his own life. His very existence.

Anger pulsed through Daniel's body. After weeks of quietly taking shit off of everyone he was tired of it. There was no way in hell he was going to be ousted out of SGC like this. He heard a slurping noise from the Stargate as Jack then Teal'c entered the wormhole and knew what he needed to do.

Faster than anyone would have expected from Daniel Jackson, the archeologist's arm shot out and pulled the SF's nearest him sidearm from it's holster. A shout from the man alerted the others and Daniel launched himself away from them and bolted up the ramp.

"Doctor Jackson!"

Daniel heard the General yell to disengage the gate as he, without any protective armor or proper weaponry, jumped into the event horizon.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Teal'c exited the event horizon behind O'Neill. He was greatly troubled by the events in the gate room moments before. He scanned the meadow, which was populated by large pieces of an ancient temple, looking for signs of danger and surveying the quiet scene while his mind battled with what he had just seen and heard. O'Neill was removing Daniel Jackson from SG-1. They had already loss Major Carter! He could not send away Daniel Jackson despite his guilt in Samantha Carter death. He found it interesting that he could so easily release Daniel Jackson of the guilt of Major Carter's death, but could not release himself.

Frustrated anger flowed through him at the thought of losing another close friend.

The soft sound of another being coming through the Stargate prompted Teal'c to spin back toward the gate and lower his weapon at the unexpected addition to their party.

Daniel Jackson did not acknowledge the deadly weapon aimed at him, but stalked past Teal'c toward O'Neill who had already descended the stone steps of the dais the Stargate resided on. Teal'c stared after the young man curiously forgetting for a moment the turmoil and deep grief that had been roiling around inside him for weeks.

Daniel stalked down the step his rage evident in every step. Jack turned a look of surprise on his face which turned to a thunderous scowl almost immediately.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing here?" He yelled as the event horizon on the Stargate disappeared and the lush meadow they were standing in showed through the center of the ring. Jack could not believe that Daniel had followed them to an alien planet in minimal military garb and only a side arm for defense. "Get your ass to the DHD and dial home. You are not staying here."

"No." Daniel replied his voice shaking in anger. "I am not going back."

His own anger rising. Jack yelled over to Teal'c. "Teal'c! Dial Earth. Doctor Jackson is going home." When he did not immediately hear the sounds of the DHD being activated Jack tore his gaze from Daniel's angry one. Teal'c was not at the DHD. In fact, to Jack's amazement, the Jaffa warrior was walking in the opposite direction away from the two men and farther into the meadow.

"Teal'c" Jack yelled again.

"I will not send Daniel Jackson away, O'Neill." Teal'cs deep voice responded. "That is something you must do yourself."

Jack threw up his hands in irritation. "Great!" He glared at Daniel for a moment and then decided to reason with the young man. "You're not kitted out to be off-world, Daniel. It's dangerous."

A snort of disgust erupted from the archeologist making it clear he believed Jack did not give a damn about his welfare. Without a word the young man turned on his heel and began following Teal'c.

Jack followed, his temper reaching new heights of pissed off. Who the hell did Daniel think he was barging in on a mission Jack had specifically requested he not be on. He did not want Daniel here. And what the hell was up with Teal'c! Since when did the Jaffa not follow his orders? Technically he was not in the military, but Teal'c always respected the order of command. Well maybe not always…but usually he did.

He looked past his teammates to see a lone Jaffa warrior on a slight rise not far from them. The warrior stood there patiently awaiting them and as they drew closer he recognized the scarred visage of Bra'tac staring down at them.

Deciding it would be best to catch up Jack broke out into a quick jog, bypassing Daniel with a glare and coming even with Teal'c. He looked over at his warrior friend. Teal'c, who normally was happy to see his mentor, was scowling ferociously at the old man on the hill.

Bra'tac did not meet them but waited until they had joined him at the top of the small hill. He gave all three men a critical once over his eyes lingering disapprovingly over Daniel's attire.

It did not take a genius to see that there was an obvious tension between the three men standing there and the old warrior wondered about it. He looked back to Teal'c and the almost relaxed stance he had been waiting with immediately straightened at the glare the young Jaffa was giving him. He returned the glare, a command to back down in his dark gaze and although Teal'c schooled his features Bra'tac could still feel the barely withheld rage within the man. A quick look at the two Tauri men confirmed the same with them. Even Daniel Jackson who he knew to be a gentle being looked like he was ready do someone injury.

"What has transpired?" Bra'tac demanded.

"Not here, Master Bra'tac." Jack responded in a neutral tone. "We need to return to the SGC." He threw a glare at Daniel. "Some of us are under-dressed for this occasion."

Daniel returned Jack's glare but said nothing.

The four men made their way back to the Stargate each watching the area around them just in case. Just because the area seemed secure, there were never guarantees.

And this time was no exception.

The first staff blasts came from a nearby stand of trees bordering the meadow they were standing in.

Jack was scanning the opposite side of the meadow and was unprepared when Daniel grabbed his vest yanking him behind a large chunk of the broken down temple. A yelp of pain escaped him when his shoulder hit the jagged corner of the stone. Sending an annoyed glare at Daniel he looked to see what happened to Teal'c. He saw the two Jaffa warriors quickly jump out of the way, find their own cover and begin returning fire.

"Well this is just great." Jack grumbled. He leaned around the rock and shot of a quick burst of rifle fire into the trees then ducked back down as a volley of staff fire hit the rock shielding them. He looked over to the Stargate. It was not far, but without any protection around the DHD it might as well be miles away. Another blast hit the pillar and a shower of tiny stones rained down on the two men. Jack shot off another round of bullets and twisted back to sit next to Daniel when the shots were returned. Noting as he did that the enemy Jaffa were starting to advance out of the trees and using the nearby ruins as protection as they moved in.

"So Mr. Tactician any brilliant ideas on how we can get out of here?" Jack asked.

Daniel glared at him then turned his eyes toward the Stargate to see if there was a way to escape.

"No." He answered. "Do you have any bright ideas?" The young man ducked as another shower of stones cascaded over their heads.

"I left the bright ideas to Carter." He raised his brows in mock surprise. "But wait! She not here! So I can't ask her. Can I?"

"Jesus, Jack you act like Sam's death means nothing to me." Daniel stated angrily.

"Hell, Daniel, does it? Her life obviously didn't." Jack snapped back.

Daniel clenched his jaw in anger at Jack's caustic remark.

"What?" Jack goaded him. "Nothing to say. For once in our entire time of knowing each other I actually want you to say something!"

"Say what!" Daniel yelled at him. "No matter what I say you won't listen, you won't understand and you won't give a shit! You want to hate me Jack? Go right ahead. Because believe me no one, no one, hates me more than I hate myself!" He rubbed the back of the hand holding his gun against his forehead as if trying to erase something inside it. "I can't stop seeing her die, Jack! Day or night if I close my eyes it's all I see. Sam dying. Sam dead…"

Jack hardened himself against the devastation he saw in Daniel's eyes. The same devastation he had carried during his years in black ops when he had lost more men than he could count. He leaned over to shoot another volley of rifle fire at the Jaffa attacking them.

When he turned back, he was relieved to see Daniel silently staring out at the Stargate. The tragic blue eyes focused somewhere else.

"I have an idea." He said his voice suddenly devoid of emotion.

Jack was about to ask what it was when Daniel cut him off.

"Run."

Before Jack could react Daniel stood up and stepped from behind the ancient pillar protecting them and began firing his gun at the enemy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When the attack began Teal'c immediately dived for cover behind a nearby piece of ruins. He saw Bra'tac do the same. Daniel Jackson and O'Neill were protected behind a large piece of stonework not far from them. He returned fire scanning the trees for the identity of their attackers, soon however it was a useless endeavor because they had begun to advance toward them and Teal'c had to duck back out of sight. He heard the sounds of the P-90 rifle being fired by O'Neill and looked over to see the Colonel fall back behind the stone and say something to Daniel Jackson. At first it appeared they were discussing a means of escape, but soon it became obvious that Daniel Jackson was becoming very angry with O'Neill. Teal'c heard only pieces of what the younger man was yelling, but it was obvious that whatever he was speaking of was upsetting him greatly. A guess that was assured moments later when heard Major Carter's name ring through the air.

The warrior leaned from behind his protective barrier to fire into the enemy ranks once more and heard O'Neill do the same. He pulled back behind the rock and looked over to Bra'tac, but his mentor's eyes did not meet his, but were looking past him widened in sudden panic. Teal'c twisted around and was horrified to see Daniel Jackson stepping from behind the stone pillar protecting he and O'Neill. Apparently, Daniel Jackson's actions surprised the enemy as well because as the unprotected man strode forward firing his weapon the Jaffa warrior nearest was shot squarely in the chest. The other Jaffa, however, were not so slow.

Teal'c yelled a terrifying war cry launching himself from behind the stone barrier as multiple staff blasts blazed toward his teammate. He saw Daniel fall to ground and the rage he had been holding destroyed the iron wall of his will to terrifying results.

He heard Bra'tac shout at him in their native language, but the commanding voice of his mentor was drowned out by the blood pounding through his veins. He had no idea how he made it to the first few Jaffa without being killed, but once he reached them they were not so fortunate.

The Jaffa warrior lashed out viciously cutting down the enemy around him. A searing pain in his leg told him he had sustained an injury, but he refused to acknowledge it and advanced on his next targets.

A Jaffa warrior jumped at him from the side, but as Teal'c turned for the attack a blast from Bra'tac's staff weapon threw his attacker to the ground with a mortal wound. He readied himself as another warrior advanced on him, but a sharp agonizing pain in his side penetrated his bloodlust. He turned to see an enemy warrior's triumphant face as he plunged his blade deeper into Teal'cs side. With a cry of rage, Teal'c slammed his staff weapon into his attacker's head cracking his skull. The enemy Jaffa hit the ground dead and Teal'c fell to his knees just as Bra'tac ran past him and dispatched another oncoming warrior.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shit!" Ice cold terror filled Jack as he jumped from behind the stone protecting him and followed Daniel laying down cover fire as best as he could without killing the man making a beeline toward the guys Jack needed to shoot. He fear grew when he realized that Daniel was not even trying to avoid the staff blasts being aimed at him and the sound of his scream of denial when his friend was hit was drowned out by the unearthly sound of Teal'cs battle cry as the Jaffa launched himself recklessly into the enemy with Bra'tac hot on his heels.

Firing at anything that moved he ran toward Daniel cutting through the Jaffa around him. Daniel lay unmoving on the ground when Jack reached him. Not even taking time to check if the man was alive, but praying he was, Jack grabbed his arm and began dragging him toward the DHD firing his weapon at the Jaffa trying to stop him. He swore vehemently when a staff blast grazed his already sore shoulder as he pulled them behind the DHD. He checked to see Bra'tac grab a fallen Teal'c and begin helping the injured warrior toward them. Jack fired at another enemy warrior clearing the way for Bra'tac and Teal'c to join them.

With Bra'tac laying down cover fire he slammed his hand against symbols on the DHD. It took only moments for the Stargate to activate and for Jack to punch in the emergency code to the SGC into his wrist pad.

He grabbed Daniel and pulled the unconscious man up the stairs.

"Bra'tac! Come on!" he yelled at the mouth of the event horizon. He let off a blaze of cover fire as the old warrior grabbed Teal'c and continuing to fire himself, making his way to Jack's side. The two men wasted no time and threw themselves and their injured comrades into the wormhole.

The bright lights and wailing alarms of the SGC greeted the men as they practically shot out of the wormhole and hit the metal ramp. A barrage of staff weapons fire accompanied them and Jack heard General Hammond shouting nearby to shut the iris. Jack felt Janet's soft hand begin checking him almost immediately, but he pushed her away.

"Daniel."

She hesitated a moment then yelled for a medic to see to Jack and began examining Daniel who was lying beside him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard her shouting for a nurse to tell Dr. Warner to join her in surgery. If surgery was needed then Daniel was alive, for now at least. Another doctor Jack did not know was commanding a number or orderlies to help him lift Teal'c on another gurney, and within moments the Jaffa was whisked away to another operating room. The medic working on his arm did not try to get him to the infirmary, but continued to work on the Colonel's shoulder where he was sitting on the metal ramp. Bra'tac joined him looking every one of his hundred plus years.

"I have never seen Teal'c behave so recklessly in battle, O'Neill." Bra'tac stared toward the doorway where the medics had rushed the injured men out. Confusion was etched into the battle worn features as he turned his gaze toward Jack.

Jack did not have an answer for him. He was pretty sure that the numb feeling he was feeling was a kind of shock because all he could was stare at the old warrior and shake his head at him.

"Colonel?"

General Hammond's voiced broke through the fog that seemed to have clouded his mind.

"What happened out there?"

It took a moment to find his voice and it cracked when he spoke, "Ambush, Sir."

"All right. Get to the infirmary. I will see you there in a few minutes."

Jack let the medic help him to his feet and nodded his head absently to the General. "Yes Sir." He whispered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel and Teal'c had survived the surgeries. Despite several staff wounds, none of Daniel's major organs had been damaged.

It was all Jack remembered when he awoke several hours later to the dim lights of the infirmary.

Damn, he hurt. He moved his shoulder and regretted the move almost immediately. Pain shot down his arm and into his chest making him hold very still.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Janet's quiet voice reached his ears and he turned his head (very carefully) toward her. She sat in the chair next to his bed looking at him sternly. She stood and pulled a needle from the pocket of her white coat. "Daniel and Teal'c will be fine, Colonel." She said as she plunged the needle into the IV port of his fluids bag. "However, if I don't get some answers when everyone is awake in the morning all of your health may come into question."

Jack frowned at the veiled threat, but was kept from responding as a wave of darkness stole over him and he fell back into sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ouch!"

Jack was jerked back into wakefulness by a very impressive string of swear words issuing from Daniel's mouth.

"That hurts!"

"It is about to hurt a lot more if you don't answer my question." Janet's angry voice responded. "What the hell were you thinking running into a pack of armed Jaffa, Daniel?"

"I would like to know the answer to that myself." Jack's words startle the two doctors. He glared at Daniel waiting for an answer to Janet's question.

Daniel shrugged his shoulder wincing in pain the moment he did.

"That's it? I want a real answer Daniel!" Janet snapped.

"Indeed." Teal'c deep voice agreed with the doctor as the Jaffa slowly sat up in his bed.

Janet turned at the sound of Teal'cs voice. "Indeed?" She asked her voice dangerously low.

Teal'c raised a brow in surprise at the tiny woman glaring at him.

Janet left Daniel's bedside and walked toward Teal'c her anger now turned on the injured warrior.

"What kind of idiot goes hell bent for leather into a hoard of armed Jaffa? And don't you dare tell me you planned it or that it was anything more than you letting your temper get the better of you, Teal'c. You lost it out there!"

Janet lowered her voice and did a dead on imitation of Teal'cs scowl. "Indeed." She sneered.

The big man glared at her obviously not caring for the way she was scolding him, but Janet was not intimidated in the least.

"You were reckless and let your anger override your common sense…" Teal'c opened his mouth to say something but Janet cut him off. "…and you think I'm mad. Wait. Not only did you melt down in front of your team, but you did it front of Bra'tac."

The mention of his mentor caused the Jaffa warrior to pale slightly. Janet gave him a smug look, pleased at his discomfort. A moment later the brief expression of worry was gone and he was glaring at the doctor again.

"Are you pissed at me?" She walked up to his bed and stared at him unwaveringly. "Why don't you chuck me into the wall and dislocate my shoulder like you did Lieutenant Graham? At least I will have earned it."

A look of shock erased the anger on the Jaffa face, but Janet did not back down.

"And he wasn't the only I have treated this week. The people on this base have always respected and cared about you, Teal'c." She said in disgust. "Now they are just scared of you."

"Doc." Jack's stern voice held an issue of command basically telling her to back off.

His mistake.

Janet turned away for Teal'c her anger suddenly finding a new target.

At her glare Jack had to repress the urge to get out of his bed and begin backing away.

"And just where were you, Colonel, when all this was going on?" Janet said advancing toward him eyes blazing. "Let me guess? In Daniel's office trying to destroy what little was left from the guilt that has been eating at him ever since he lost one of his closest friends?"

"I was angry.", his excuse sounding weak even in his own ears.

"We are all angry, Colonel!" Janet yelled at him. "In all the years I have worked with you I have never seen you neglect your team. Until now."

Jack bristled at her accusation and opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off.

"Whether or not Daniel is military he is on your team and therefore your responsibility. You were uniquely qualified to help Daniel understand what he was going through, but because you wanted someone to blame for Sam's death you had no idea how desperate he was becoming." She pointed toward Daniel watching them from his bed. "Do you now?"

"But Sam…"

"Was a military officer!" she stated firmly. Janet could see that Jack was disturbed by what she was saying, but decided it was necessary to drive the point home.

"And how many men and women under this command have died for this universe under this command Colonel? Care to count them up? I give you one better, how about the ones sacrificed for just this planet? What about Major Henry Boyd and SG-10? Left behind to be sucked up in a black hole that threatened Earth. What about Major Graham and Lieutenant Astor? Brain washed and dying by their own hands? What about Kawalsky?"

The pain that etched Jack's face when Janet mentioned his friend's death was enough for Daniel.

"Janet, stop." Daniel said quietly. Janet looked toward him, but refused to let up.

"I can go on, Colonel. I have all their names down in my office. I have personally signed everyone of their death certificates. Including Sam's! Very few here were closer to Sam Carter than I was, Sir. I knew Sam and she would have been devastated if she could see what you are allowing to happen to her team."

"Janet!" Daniel yelled giving her no choice but to stop her verbal assault on the obviously upset, Colonel. She turned to him her whole body vibrating with pent up emotion. "Jack has every right to be furious with me."

"Yes he does. He did not however have the right to be so blatant with it that the entire base knew he blamed you. It was his lead they followed in their treatment of you and for that he should be ashamed."

"Drop it, Janet." Daniel looked at her angrily. It was obvious he did not want Jack to know what had been going on the last few weeks.

"What is she talking about?" Jack looked them in confusion.

"Nothing." Daniel stated firmly.

"Daniel." Jack said just as firmly wanting an answer.

"Jack." The young man responded by being stubborn. "Look," he said, "The fact in all of this is that Sam would be alive and well if I had not sent her after Sekhmet." Daniel said quietly.

"Bullshit." Janet said sharply and Daniel realized that he was not going to escape Janet's ire.

"Janet…"

"Do we look like puppets to you, Daniel?" The expression on Daniel's face said he was clearly offended by her question. "Because with all this "I sent Sam, I came up the plan and Sam would be alive" crap, I was under the impression that you believed that you could control our actions"

"I…"

Janet cut him off. "Tell me, Daniel. Was Garshaw aware that Sekhmet was alive when you and Marcreat came up with this grandiose plan?"

"Umm…" Daniel began unsure whether Janet was going let him actually answer the question. "Garshaw has known for years. She had been keeping an eye on her waiting for a chance to stop her."

"And why did you choose Sam?"

"Because she was perfect! There is not another human who knows more about the Goa'ulds than Sam. She had been studying and fighting them for last seven years and her knowledge of Goa'ulds technology was essential to the success of the mission."

"Did you tell Garshaw this? Communicate it to her with some cosmic ESP?"

"No. I never had the chance."

"So we can safely assume she came to idea of using Sam on her own." Janet continued without waiting for an answer. "What about infiltrating Sekhmet's base? You must have given Sam the means to get into the base. To speak Goa'uld."

The scholar shook his head. "The Tok'ra already had the ability to download the Goa'uld language into a human's mind. Add Jolinar's memories and the ability to get information from Sekhmet's memories and Sam could infiltrate farther into Sekhmet's stronghold than anyone else."

"So you must have given the Tok'ra the knowledge to do all these things?"

"No. They already had the knowledge."

"Exactly."

Janet's gaze roamed over the men in the room. "Each one of you has taken a responsibility on yourselves you had no right too. Not even you Colonel. You made yourselves accountable for the decisions that Sam chose to make and absolved her of them. Sam chose this mission. She made the decision to say 'yes' to Garshaw's request and then removed herself from the command structure that could stop her. Every decision made by her and no one else." She turned toward Daniel and walked over to his bed. "You asked me earlier Daniel why I was not furious with you like everyone else, because it is Sam that I am furious with."

The surprised expression on Daniel's face must have been funny, because she gave him a sad smile. "She never gave me the chance to say goodbye. She left knowing that if she died I would have to be the one to tell my daughter that a woman she loved dearly was never coming home." Tears filled Janet's soft brown eyes as she spoke. "My best friend is gone and I can't even yell at her for it!" Her hands fisted in the sheets of Daniel's bed as she calmed herself and the room filled with silence until she lifted her eyes and stared at the men her gaze falling on the various bandages each men wore.

"You guys owe me." Her voice hard as she looked at them. "So get your shit together. Find that Bitch…and kill her."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

General Hammond sat cattycorner from Bra'tac in the SGC briefing room. After learning that the remaining members of SG-1 would be all right the General had invited the Jaffa Master to the room to brief each other on the status of their perspective sides of the war.

The old warrior had just been told of Samantha Carter death and had been silent for several moments.

"Major Carter's death is a terrible loss. However, it is good that you had me station Jaffa spies among Bastet's ranks. Although Samantha Carter will not be there to watch over, their presence will be a great advantage in our dealings with Sekhmet. From what information we have already gathered Bastet is in league with her and assisting her rise to power. I will be notified immediately if anything changes or should Sekhmet arrive on that planet."

"Very well, keep us appraised and will assist in anyway possible. If Sekhmet thought to intimidate us by killing Major Carter she was wrong. She only made herself a priority."

"Agreed." The Jaffa warrior said. He stood and bowed slightly to the General. "If we are finished. I would like to visit Teal'c." A hard look entered the Jaffa's eyes. "He and I have much to discuss."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack walked slowly through the halls of the SGC thinking over everything Janet had said to him and the others. The Doc had released him earlier that morning with instructions not to screw up her repair job "or else". After this morning he was not taking any chances on finding out what 'or else' could mean. He really did not have a destination in mind, but simply had the desire to wander.

The Doc had been right. Jack had been an exceptional ass, and in not seeing beyond his anger and grief had almost lost his two closest friends. The fear he had experienced when he saw Daniel step from behind that pillar on the planet had ranked right there with seeing Sam being held by Sekhmet and when he had seen Teal'c fall, as well.

A huge sigh escaped him as he continued his way along the corridors. He really needed to return to the infirmary and talk to his friends. Apologize to Teal'c and make sure Daniel understood that Jack had never wanted him hurt. He turned on his heel and started back that way when the alarms announcing an incoming wormhole blared over the intercom system.

Jack turned back and quickly made his way back to the control room to see who was knocking at their door. Perhaps it was Jacob returning from the Tok'ra. Carter's father had left with Lya not long after punching out Daniel in the briefing room.

Jack inwardly winced when he thought back on that day. He should not have let Jacob have at the young man so roughly, but in truth at the time he had wanted to be the one to deliver the blow that had connect so solidly with the side of Daniels face.

He walked carefully up the stairs to the control room and saw the General standing before the safety glass watching the active wormhole shimmer behind the closed iris.

"We are receiving a signal, Sir." The technician stated. "It's the Alpha Site."

"Open the iris, Sergeant." Hammond ordered.

The titanium iris retracted and after a few moments the event horizon rippled and two men exited the wormhole.

Harry Maybourne lifted his bearded face and seeing Jack in the control room gave him a cocky smile.

"Hey Jack! Miss me?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Daniel Jackson was asleep.

Janet sat back in the chair next to his bed with a relieved sigh. She had been watching him slowly deteriorate for two weeks, mired in his guilt and not giving himself any respite in his search for Sekhmet's planet. She had been worried about him. He was running head long into his breaking point and Janet had been scared what would happen when he hit it.

She had been right to be concerned, but she never imagined that Daniel would seek his own destruction.

Her eyes soften as she gazes at the man sleeping in the bed beside her. "Your death would not have made losing Sam any easier, Daniel."

Daniel stirs slightly so Janet quieted, not wanting the sound of her voice to wake him. But, the need to say what was going through her heart and mind, to confide what was going on inside her even, to a comatose man, was cathartic and she could not help but to continue in a whispered voice.

"Our time in this life is so finite, so fragile…" she said softly staring past Daniel at the gray wall behind him. Her mind lost to memories of those she had treated over the years. "I see so much of it here in this room. Life. Death. So many have never walked out of these doors…"

"So many do."

Janet jumped and looked down to see Daniel's kind blue eyes staring up at her.

"And they do because you are here to make sure of it." He continued, his voice gentle. A slight smile touched his lips as he spoke.

Janet shook her head. "Not always." Sadness filled her eyes. "Sam didn't."

"No. Sam didn't." Daniel looked away from her and stared blindly across the room.

"Life is so fleeting…so fragile." Janet touched Daniel's arm, bringing his attention back to her. "We do everything we can to fight the inevitable, to push the time of our death away, but in the end it has to find us." She smiled slightly at him. "…and if you are lucky, you get to say goodbye."

The room grew silent as the two friends thought over her words. After a few moments Janet frowned at him and Daniel gave her a questioning look.

"What?" He asked.

"I assume I can be confident that once you are released from my care that you will not pull anymore stupid stunts. Right?"

Daniel nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Janet."

She graced him with a shy smile and shook her head. "I am a doctor…"

Daniel placed his hand lightly on hers resting on next to him on the bed. "Not for patching me up, although I am extremely grateful for that. I am talking about before, these last two weeks…"

"I am your friend Daniel. I always will be."

Daniel's smile widened and he shook his head. "I was a real mess, huh? I swear I thought I would never find it. I…"

Daniel looked up at suddenly panicked.

"Daniel…what?" Janet asked alarmed by his expression.

"I found it Janet! I found Sekhmet's planet!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Maybourne, what the hell are you doing here?" Jack snapped at Harry as he walked into the gate room. "I thought the Tok'ra dropped you off on some nice little planet so you could stay there…away from earth…away from me…you know, so I don't have to put up with your irritating ass anymore."

"Jack!" Harry said not the least bit put off by Jacks gripping. "I came especially to see you!"

"Well unless you want to be arrested and tossed into a cell for the still very real charges of treason hanging over your head I suggest you go back to where you came from."

"But I brought you a present!"

"I'll pass." He started to turn away, but a flash of silver caught his eye as when Harry lifted his hand waving it slowly to catch his attention. He glared at the former Colonel. "What is that?"

"Oh…let me see…" He said smugly as he turned the piece of metal over so he could read the imprinted words on them. "Samantha Carter, Maj. US…"

Jack's hand whipped out and snatched the dog tag from Harry's grip and stared at it. It was the exact match for the one hanging around his neck on the same chain as his own. He rubbed his finger over the cool metal touching the rubber noise buffer that circled the edges of the military tag as he studied it.

"Where did you get it?"

"Now there is a story!" Harry said jovially. "I…"

But suddenly Jack did not want to hear about it. It was obvious that Harry did not know Carter was dead and he was not interested in being the one to tell him.

"Put him in a room." Jack mumbled to the armed men nearby then turned on his heel and left the gate room to the sound of Harry arguing about Jack's unjust and rude treatment of a good friend.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The cool air of the Colorado mountains filled Teal'c's lungs and his soul with cleansing air. He gazed out over the mountain range so easily seen from the area just outside of the Cheyenne Mountain complex. It had taken a very large amount of reassuring on his part to get Doctor Fraiser to release him from the infirmary (temporarily only) and allow him a private moment away from the constant eyes of the infirmary staff and the Doctor herself.

The journey through the halls of the complex had been a troubling one. Doctor's Fraiser's angry words had made him aware of the furtive glances the staff of the SGC were throwing him as he walked slowly past. In the elevator an ensign, who had been staring his paperwork when the Jaffa had entered the small car, almost hurt himself in his haste to get through the doors before they closed.

He closed his eyes allowing the quiet around him to calm his mourning heart and mind, but a whisper of sound behind him had him abandoning the effort . He turned to find the steady gaze of his friend and mentor resting on him from a few feet away.

Bra'tac remained silent for a moment then stepped forward to close the distance between them.

Teal'c turned his gaze back to the mountains knowing that when Bra'tac was ready, he would speak.

Bra'tac stood beside Teal'c and gazed sadly at the view before him.

"Hammond from Texas has informed me of Major Carter's death." He said quietly. "A strong warrior has fallen in battle…"

"No." Teal'c's deep voice interrupted him. The Jaffa turned and looked at the older man. " A friend has fallen in battle, Master Bra'tac…a friend." And there in lie the difference and what had been troubling Teal'c. Over the years he had lost many Jaffa brethren. Many under the rule of Apophis and now with Apophis gone, in the name of freedom for all Jaffa. But, in all those years he had never become true friends with the men he fought beside.

The members of SG-1 were different. They had become a family to him and, where in the past it was his honor that prompted him to put his life on the line for his fellow Jaffa, for SG-1 it was love. It was family.

That was why he could not calm the anger. Why he could not accept that Major Carter was simply another fallen warrior. Her compassion and spirit had inspired him and her unwavering strength had been a comfort when those they cared about had been lost to them. She was not just another fallen warrior. Not to him. Not to the rest of SG-1.

"You must release her, Teal'c." Bra'tac said. His normally gruff voice gentle, "You do not honor her sacrifice by destroying yourself."

Teal'c nodded. He knew Bra'tac was right. Samantha Carter would have been distressed to know her death had driven him to harm. He continued to stare out to the mountains around him and soon Bra'tac was gone and he was once again alone.

According to Jaffa legend, one must release the soul of their loved ones if they are to complete their journey to Kheb, to a warrior's paradise. He must release the part of Samantha Carter soul that he was clinging too.

He closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly he breathed her name into the wind and bid her farewell.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You found it?" Janet asked unbelievingly. "You're sure."

"Yes. I even have the Stargate address." Daniel replied. "Unfortunately what we don't have is the intel necessary to go there. We can't just walk in and "Hi, how ya doin?" We need more to go on than just the address."

"True. It is a start though." Janet said encouragingly. "Have you told Colonel O'Neill."

"Umm…no…I found it right before I went through the gate." Janet gave him a stern look and Daniel figured an immediate change subject would benefit them both. Well…mainly him. "I…do need to talk to him. What are the chances you will be releasing me today?"

Janet took his wrist in her hand and put her fingers on the pulse point taking his pulse. "Oh…I would say…the same as a snowball in hell."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack entered the quiet of his office with Carter's dog tag grasped tightly in his hand. Locking the door, he walked around to his desk and sat down heavily in the chair. He looked at his closed fist reluctant for some reason to open it. Instead he glanced down at his desk and regretted it immediately.

Lying on the center of his desk where he left it was an envelope that General Hammond had brought to him the day of Carter funeral. He could clearly see his name neatly written in Carter's handwriting on the front.

Colonel Jack O'Neill.

The envelope remained unopened.

He stared down at his hand again and decided that the dog tag would be easier to deal with than the words enclosed in the deceivingly innocent looking white paper.

Opening his hand he stared at the small piece of metal. It was almost immaculately clean compared to the one that hung around his neck still harboring the signs of Carter's death.

He ran trembling fingers over the metal tracing the curves of the rounded corners feeling the raised words just as he did in the locker room the day she had died.

His gaze fell back to the envelope. Was he ready to say goodbye to her? To open it…to let her say goodbye to him.

He knew the rest of team would have them as well. Had Daniel or Teal'c opened theirs?

Did he have the courage?

He reached out to pick it up with the hand not holding the dog tag. It wasn't thick no more than a page.

Damn it. The idea of having these things had been Carter's in the first place. He thought suddenly angry with her. She had suggested writing them years ago when they had almost lost Daniel on Apophis' ship.

The night after their victory and finding Daniel safe and sound, they had gone to O'Malley's to celebrate. It was obvious that the close call had bothered her…

The memory stole over him and he remembered that night clearly. He and Carter had been leaning against one of the brass railings that separated the dining area of O'Malley's from the pool tables. It started out with simple chit chat, but soon Carter brought it up…

"Sir?" Carter looked up from watching Daniel and Teal'c playing pool across the room or perhaps it would be better said that Daniel was attempting to teach the Jaffa pool…and failing.

"Yeah Carter." He responded still watching Daniel's attempt to show Teal'c the finer techniques for making the initial break.

"I think…"

"Carter! We are on down time. Leave the thinking at work. Here…" He waved his hand across the room of the restaurant. "…thinking is officially banned." He gave her a big smile.

She returned the smile, but did not drop the subject. "I promise to stop thinking in just a minute."

"Very well…continue." He said with an exaggerated sigh.

"We should have letters." She said seriously.

"Huh?"

"We should have letters ready for those we care about…you know just in case…" She nodded her head toward Daniel who was currently chasing the cue ball across the floor that Teal'c had inadvertently launched while trying to break the balls on the pool table.

"Ah…" Jack shrugged his shoulders. He watched her for a moment his curiosity getting the better of him. "So do you know who you want to give letters too?"

"My Dad, my brother Mark and…you guys."

"Us?" He put his hand to his chest dramatically. "Carter! I'm touched!"

Carter flushed slightly at his antics. "Well, you guys are my friend's and if by chance I die out there…well…there are things I would want you to know."

"Like what?"

"How much I value your friendships, wish you wonderful lives…those kind of things."

"What no confessions of undying love?" His brow rose in mock surprise.

Sam smirked at him. "Ummm…no…Sir," she laughed at his exaggerated look of disappointment, "but I do promise to leave out all techo-babble."

Jack's expression brightened at her words. "Can you do that?"

She nodded a sparkling smile gracing her lips. "Yes sir, absolutely."

"Well then, I think it is an excellent idea!"

"Ah! No thinking Sir!" Carter waggled her finger at him.

"Me! Carter, please. I wouldn't dare."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack smiled wistfully at the memory as he unconsciously played with Carter's dog tag in his hand. He rubbed his thumb against the rubber cover at the edge of the metal…

"Ouch! Shit!" He jerked his thumb away from the metal and saw a small drop of blood begin forming on the pad. He glared at the offending tag, but the glare change immediately to curiosity. A gleam of orange color reflected in the florescent light of his office just under the rubber.

Putting the envelope in his pocket, he pulled back the rubber from the edge of the tag and was amazed to see what had to be the tiniest data crystal known to man. Gently he grabbed it with his fingers and brought it level with his gaze studying it curiously. What was it doing…

Carter!

Jack jumped up from the desk and bolted out of his office. He had to get to Carter's lab.

Several minutes later he pushed open the door to the Major's darkened lab. Now standing in her old space he hesitated. He had not walked in her since…" Taking a deep breath he reached over and flipped on the light shutting the door behind him.

The fluorescents flickered to life revealing the lab just as he remembered it. Untouched, except for a few missing personal item. It looked like she had just left it for the day.

Jack gave himself a mental push enabling him to cross the room. He made his way to shelves behind her worktable and began looking through the myriad of technical equipment.

Where was that damn thing…he remembered Carter using it once…with a really small crystal like this one. Some kind of holographic thing…

There!

He reached up, grabbed the holographic projector and set it on Sam's worktable.

"Okay." He mumbled to himself. "How did she do this?" He searched the device for a place to put the crystal finding it a minute later with a shout of triumph.

"Yes!"

Carefully he placed the crystal in the slot then stepped back when a beam shot out of the top and formed into the miniature image of Samantha Carter.

Tired eyes stared unseeing from a deathly pale face as the still figure flickered before him. Her normally tall frame was slightly stooped as if standing was an effort and a look of obvious pain was frozen on her features. She looked like hell.

She was beautiful.

Jack reached out and touched the image. It wavered slightly at his touch and then, as if she knew he was there, the image straightened itself the look of pain repressed.

Pure military.

"Colonel," she said and Jack's heart jumped at the sound of her husky voice, "if you are listening to this then a month has passed, I have failed in my mission and the Goa'uld Sekhmet is still alive and a danger to Earth and countless other planets."

"On this crystal are the schematics and detailed information about Sekhmet's planet and fortress. With these you should be able to complete the mission, destroy Sekhmet and all of her research and data."

"It is imperative that this be done, sir…" A grimace of pain crossed her features and she took a deep breath before she continued. "Sir. Sekhmet must be destroyed…" Sam rubbed her temples and Jack noticed the metallic gleam of a memory device near her hairline.

He swore caustically at the sight. What were they doing to her?

Sam looked away from the recorder, a frown creasing her forehead and he could see the tell-tale look of her debating something with herself and then making up her mind.

Her military bearing relaxed, allowing him to see the intense pain in her azure eyes and the undeniable exhaustion that seemed to infuse every part of her.

"Sir…I don't think I will be able to complete this mission. Something has gone wrong with the download…" She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead in obvious pain pressing the palm of her hand against her head as if trying to push the pain back. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked directly at him her gaze full of sorrow.

"Colonel…I know you are angry with me, but I want you to understand…all those awful things I said…I didn't mean them. You, Daniel, Teal'c…Janet…all of you are everything to me…and I hope you all will forgive me for leaving…for going without you. I had no choice. When the Tok'ra first came to me I was the obvious choice for the job…now I am the only choice."

Another wave of pain must have hit her because Sam stopped talking. Her jaw was clenched tightly as she rode it out. The pain passed and she looked back at him once more.

"This is bad sir," Sam whispered. "and I am sorry you had to see me like this, but I wanted you to know…to say how sorry I am…" Tears gathered in her eyes as she continued speaking softly. "I wish you were here…I wish…" Her luminous gaze caught his and he forgot to breath as he watched her. A slight smile touched her lips as if she was remembering something special. "I wish things had been…different…and sir if I am gone…" She stared at him her heart in her eyes. "…I wanted to say…goodbye."

Goodbye. That one word said it all. The finality of Sam's death hit him at that moment. She was truly gone and nothing he could do would bring her back.

He watched as the image flickered momentarily then vanished and Carter's lab came back into focus.

"Goodbye, Sam." Jack whispered to the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel looked up from his bed to see Teal'c reenter the infirmary looking much better after his brief escape from base. He glared at Janet who had just finished taking his pulse.

"Hey! Why did Teal'c get to leave?" He asked indignantly.

"Because he was only shot once." Janet responded sternly. "You were shot twice."

"Yeah, but Teal'c was stabbed too." Daniel stated.

Janet gave him an exasperated look. "Daniel, I am not releasing you, so get over it."

Daniel muttered something under his breath that she did not catch and Janet had to stifle a laugh that was threatening to escape.

Teal'c approached them curiously. "If it would grant you some peace, Daniel Jackson, I have not been released from Doctor Fraiser's care. I was only permitted to leave for a limited time."

Janet got out of her chair and gave Teal'c a quick once over to determine whether or not his excursion had caused farther harm. It had not. She gave the warrior a brilliant smile and motioned him to her vacated chair. "Sit." It was not a request so Teal'c nodded and seated himself next to Daniel's bed.

Daniel shifted to a more comfortable position and looked at his friend. "So…what have you been up too?"

Teal'c looked at Doctor Fraiser then back at Daniel. "I have been doing as Doctor Fraiser requested…I was 'getting my shit together'."

Daniel's bark of laughter earned him a glare from Janet who he noticed was uncomfortably close to a tray of sharp instruments. He decided to smother his mirth with a fit of coughing instead.

Teal'c smiled slightly at him, but then the smile faded and was replaced by a serious look. "It is still difficult without Major Carter."

Janet nodded her head sadly. "It is. Until I saw the DNA tests myself, I refused to accept it. I checked for anything that would deny it was her, but they were a perfect match."

"What?" Daniel's head jerked up.

Janet frowned at him confused by his reaction to her words. "The DNA was a perfect match."

Daniel's eyes widen in realization and he began frantically pulling at the IV in his arm trying to dislodge it.

"What are you doing?" Janet grabbed at his hands trying to stop him.

"Janet! I have to find Jack!" Daniel pushed her hands away as she tried to reinsert the IV. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and onto to his feet swaying slightly.

"Daniel!" Janet yelled at him as he stood.

Teal'c stood quickly and came around the bed to assist Doctor Fraiser, but the look Daniel gave him made him pause.

"Teal'c! We have to find Jack."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack stared at the holographic projector on the worktable then slowly reached out and pulled the tiny data crystal from the projector and put it in his pocket. His finger's brushed the envelope that he had shoved in it earlier when he had made his mad dash from his office to Carter's lab.

Carefully he pulled the envelope from his pocket and laid it on the table in front of him. It had become creased by his rough treatment so he gently slid his hand over it trying to rub them out.

Was he ready to read it? 

He was.

Taking the envelope in his hands he slipped a finger under the edge of the flap…

"Colonel O'Neill!"

Jack's head snapped up as the door to Sam's lab was abruptly opened and the flushed face of Lieutenant Simmons shot into view.

"Lieutenant," Jack growled, "this had better be important."

"Yes sir!" the young man said. "Colonel Maybourne…"

"He is not a Colonel anymore, Lieutenant."

"Sorry sir. Mr. Maybourne has become very adamant about speaking with you and…"

"Maybourne can wait…"

"Sir, General Hammond requested that you deal with him." Simmons said apologetically.

With an irritated sigh, Jack placed the envelope back in his pocket and followed the Lieutenant out of Sam's office.

They made their way to the VIP quarters where two armed guards stood at attention in front of the closed door.

Without knocking, Jack walked into the room and glared at Harry Maybourne.

Harry gave Jack his signature cheesy grin and stood up from the chair he had been lounging in.

"Jack!"

"All right, Harry. Let's get you out of here and back to your cozy little planet before the guys in Washington get wind of you being here."

"I can't go yet, I need to see Doctor Jackson first." Harry insisted.

"No." Jack said rudely.

"Why not?"

"Because you irritate me, that's why." Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Jack cut him off. "What do you want with Daniel?"

"All I need is for him to translate a few words in Ancient…nothing big."

Jack glared at him. "That's it?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder innocently. "That's it."

Jack held up Sam's dog tag. "Tell me how you got Major Carter's dog tag."

"She gave it to me."

"Gave it you?" Jack gave him a skeptical frown.

"Yep. Just walked into the little village I call home and gave it to me. She said to wait one month and if she did not return to bring it to you. Which I did." Harry stated proudly.

One month. It worked out. Sam had left a little over a month ago.

Harry gave him a sly look. "So what's Major Carter working on? Anything technically advanced?"

"She isn't working on anything."

"Ah come on Jack! This is Sam Carter! She is always working on something interesting." He said perfectly at home irritating Jack.

"Carter's dead, Harry."

The teasing smile left Harry's mouth. "What?" He asked.

"She's dead. Killed two weeks ago by a goa'uld named Sekhmet."

"That's not possible."

"I saw it myself. That's why she wanted you to bring me the dog tag in case she was killed. Her body is buried…"

"Seriously Jack. I don't know who or what you buried, but it wasn't Major Carter." Harry stared at him his voice earnest, "I just saw her two days ago."


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for waiting for this next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 30

TWO WEEKS AGO

_Sam quickly rounded the corner entering into the tunnel that led to the ring room. _

_The screams that had testified to Sekhmet's vengeful slaughter of the inhabitants of the cell base were silent now and to Sam the silence was worse than the screams had been. She activated the zat she had in her hand and cautiously approached the entrance to the ring room. _

_Slowly she looked around the corner to see Garshaw was walking away from the far side of the room where the control crystals for the rings were housed. Sam lowered her weapon at the look of relieve that spread over the Tok'ra's face when she saw her. She crossed the room coming to stand in the middle of the ring platform and set down her pack as the older woman approached her. _

"_Major Carter I am pleased to…"_

_Sam never heard the rest of Garshaw's greeting. _

_A surge of electrical pain erupted through out her body and the world darkened to the sound of Garshaw's scream of denial._

_Garshaw ran to Sam's prone body as the disfigured body of Sekhmet's host stalked into the room. _

_The Tok'ra's eyes widen in despair as Sekhmet raised the zat she had taken off of one her victims. "A...Anise?" _

"_Anise is destroyed….as is your schemes._

Horror filled Garshaw at the sight of her friend's misshapen form standing in muted light of the doorway of the base's ring room. Blood and gore covered her from head to foot, but it could not hide the macabre changes that had somehow overtaken Freya's unfortunate body. The creature shambled to where Samantha Carter's prone body lay, the weapon shaking slightly in the thing's clawed grasp. Although it was obvious that the body before her was faltering the creature within was not.

Dark malevolent eyes watched the Tok'ra woman closely as it entered. "Did you truly believe to escape me, Garshaw?" Freya's distorted voice grated out from bloodied and torn lips. "Did you think I would not find a way to destroy you and your pitiable intrigues?"

Pure unadulterated hatred poured through Garshaw at the sound of Sekhmet's mocking voice coming from Freya's mouth. The horror from moments before evaporated when she realized who had taken over her friend.

Using her weapon, Sekhmet motioned for Garshaw to stand and step away from the ring platform. "Let's move you away from your little project shall we?"

Garshaw did not move refusing to give the goa'uld a clear line of fire.

"Move or I will kill you both right now!" Sekhmet growled.

Wanting to buy time Garshaw obeyed the demented creature and slowly stood to her feet and took a step away from Sam's still body.

The goa'uld stepped cautiously around to the other side of the Tauri woman. "A Tauri female, Garshaw?" Sekhmet gave the Tok'ra an angry glare. "Replacing me with this pathetic human would have failed completely." At Garshaw's surprised look, Sekhmet gave her a gruesome smile then tapped a gore caked nail from her disjointed and swollen finger against the side of Freya's head.

"I know what this inferior vessel knows. I know everything." She stated, as a tangle of blond hair snagged the nail, and was pulled away from her scalp in a bloody clump.

She slowly lowered her oddly elongated arm back to her side.

Careful to keep her weapon on the Tok'ra woman, Sekhmet drew closer to Sam's still form.

"She would have been seen as a fraud within moments of infiltrating my realm." Sekhmet informed her enemy. "Those who worship me expect certain abilities from their Goddess and my powers are beyond those of a mere Tauri. This weak shell", she said angrily as she jabbed her booted foot into Sam's back "could never emulate My presence!"

A vicious kick followed up Sekhmet's words and Garshaw distinctly heard a crack of breaking ribs as Samantha's body jerked forward.

Garshaw hissed in her anger at the abuse, but was helpless to intervene as the goa'uld walked around to deliver another kick, this time to Samantha's chest.

Sam's eyes opened and she gasped in pain as she looked clearly disoriented at the warped version of Freya standing over her.

"It is time the Tauri come to understand the cost of rebellion." Sekhmet said menacingly. She cocked her head curiously at Samantha and another patch of matted hair fell from her scalp to the floor near Samantha's face. Revulsion clearly showed on the young woman's face, but she did not move. Sekhmet bent over and ran sharp nails along her cheek in an almost loving caress. "And I believe you will be the perfect one to deliver my message."

Hatred glared from Sam's eyes infuriating the goa'uld, and in a fit of anger Sekhmet drew back her foot and slammed it into Sam's face. The force of the blow slammed Sam onto her back, flinging her arm and causing something from the young woman's hand to skitter across the room.

The sound of metal hitting the hard floor caught Sekhmet's attention and she walked over to observe what had fallen from the Tauri woman's hand. Without taking her eyes from her enemy she scooped up the object. Glancing at it curiously she noted quickly that it was a form of identification tag. With a sound of disgust she threw it against the wall.

Garshaw growled fiercely when she saw blood escape Samantha's lips and trail down the unconscious woman's cheek.

"So much for the might of the Tauri." Sekhmet said pleased with herself. "Now…" the goa'uld turned her attention back to Garshaw and came over to stand in front of the Tok'ra woman, "…you and I have unfinished business." With a vicious blow, Sekhmet slammed the back of her fist into Garshaw's face throwing her to the floor.

Garshaw scrambled to her feet, preparing to launch herself at the creature, but Sekhmet brought her weapon up inches from the Tok'ra's head. "Control your temper, Garshaw." She said obviously enjoying herself.

Garshaw froze, crouched on the ground, but the hatred she felt toward the goa'uld showed clearly in her eyes. She did nothing to hide it. "Ra should have destroyed you." She growled.

Sekhmet gave her a patronizing smile. "Ra was weak and overly sentimental when it came to his queens."

"You are not a queen." 

"No, I wasn't was I? Still Ra would not destroy me."

"Some find it difficult to put down a useful animal." Garshaw taunted.

Sekhmet's eyes flashed white at being called a lowly animal and her free hand shot out again in a vicious blow to Garshaw's face.

The Tok'ra spit blood onto the floor, but was not cowed by the abuse. She looked just as defiant when she raised her head up again. "You were nothing more than a tool that Ra used to his own benefit. Not killing you simply means he did not want to destroy a costly possession."

Sekhmet raised her arm again and Garshaw readied herself for another blow, but the goa'uld hesitated, then lowered her hand. A nauseating smile spread over her lopsided mouth and Garshaw felt a wave of revulsion run through her at the sight.

"You are trying to anger me and thus hope I will make the same mistake as I did last time. It will not happen. I am no longer bound by my…limitations…as I was before."

Garshaw resisted a manic urge to laugh at Sekhmet's description of the unpredictable insanity that had dominated the goa'uld's early years. Still she could not keep the mocking tone from her voice when she spoke to the demented creature standing over her.

"Limitations? You were a mentally unstable monster. Now…you're just a monster."

Sekhmet's bloodshot eyes narrowed dangerously. Despite her earlier words it was obvious to Garshaw that the goa'uld was not immune to her taunts. The clawed hand that was not holding her weapon dug sharp jagged nails into the skin of its hosts exposed leg ripping the fragile overstretched flesh as Sekhmet attempted to control her temper.

Feeling the need to exercise her limited control over her captor Garshaw chose to ignore caution and dig her jibe in deeper. "Of course Ra knew what you were…we all did…Egeria knew from the moment of your birth that you were a lesser being. A demented…pitiable abomination…"

Garshaw had barely enough time to duck the vicious blow that Sekhmet threw at her. Unfortunately, she was not as fortunate to avoid the goa'uld's follow up kick. Caught in the stomach she doubled over onto the hard floor and could only curl up in a ball as Sekhmet vented her fury on her unarmed victim.

"Egeria…was…a…weak…pathetic…coward!" Sekhmet screamed as she lashed out at the woman on the floor.

"She was the abomination…rejecting Ra's divine benevolence and turning his people against him!" Another strike connected with the Tok'ra's temple plunging Garshaw into unconsciousness, but the sight of the body flopping unresponsively at her abuse did not satisfy Sekhmet's desire of vengeance. Turning away from the battered body she caught sight of the Tauri female lying across the room.

"I believe it is time to show the Tauri people the consequences of their rebellion." She started toward the female, but was brought up short when a cool breeze brushed by her halting her steps. She slowly turned away from the Tauri and met a pair of ancient hazel hued eyes.

"You know, one would think, that almost five thousand years in stasis would have improved your temper, Sekhmet."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Breeshan lay on floor in the small alcove that housed the controls to the ring platform. Unarmed and still weak from his injuries caused when the lab exploded, he wrestled his mind from semi-consciousness trying to make sense of the sounds around him.

A mental nudge to Pha'esh, his symbiote, rang back with silence. His companion was concentrating on healing the lesser injuries that Samantha had not taken care of earlier and was ignoring him.

The sound of someone yelling pulled at him as he pushed off the last dregs of unconsciousness.

"Ra should have destroyed you."

Breeshan heard the hatred in Garshaw's and knew immediately to whom she spoke.

"Ra was weak and overly sentimental when it came to his queens." The ragged and distorted voice of Anise's host, Freya, answered the councilwoman.

Breeshan knew instinctively that the voice was not Anise's.

He could not see what was going on the room, but what he was hearing gave him a clear idea as to what was happening, and if he did not do something soon everything they had worked for would be destroyed.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position as silently as possible, using the wall behind him for support. The tiny alcove tipped haphazardly then settled after a few seconds.

As quietly as he could he scooted himself along the wall to the edge of the alcove. He really needed to get a look into the room and see what was going on.

Garshaw continued taunting the goa'uld and although he did not think it was very smart of her to do so, Breeshan used the chance to look around the corner into the room.

A horrifying apparition stood over Garshaw, a zat pointed at the councilwoman's head. He had to stretch to see them, but even from this vantage point he was sickened by the sight of Freya's mutated body. He knew that Anise must be dead, because the symbiote would never have given Freya up without a fight especially to the nightmare of being host to a demented goa'uld.

Pushing away his revulsion he did a quick search of the room and could clearly see Samantha lying motionless in the middle of the ring platform. He pulled his head back into the alcove as Garshaw verbal barbs finally hit their mark and he could hear Sekhmet screaming and kicking the helpless Tok'ra.

Frustration filled him as he listened the brutal beating. He was too weak to fight Sekhmet and had absolutely no chance of overpowering the goa'uld.

He closed his eyes envisioning the room and everyone's position in it.

There was no way he could save Garshaw.

Pushing aside the tide of emotions that kept trying to influence his plan of action he realized that there was only one course to take. The one that Garshaw would insist on…finish the mission.

'Pha'esh!' He mentally shouted at the symbiote.

'I am working as fast as I can, Breeshan.' Pha'esh responded irritably.

'Well stop for a minute.' He felt Pha'esh give him his attention. 'I need you to increase the adraline in my system. I don't care what you have to do, but do what it takes to get me over to Samantha.'

'Over to Samantha…what are you talking about?', the symbiote asked. In the couple of seconds that it took for Breeshan to open his mind Pha'esh understood the situation. 'Flooding your system with that much adrenline is dangerous…'

'More dangerous than being caught by Sekhmet?'

'Point well taken.'

'I have a plan so just do it.'

"She will see us…"

"I am open to any ideas to fix that."

"I do not…"

Another screech of fury from Sekhmet caught their attention.

"I believe it is time to show the Tauri people the consequences of their rebellion." Sekhmet's ragged voice filled the room and they heard her footsteps head toward Samantha.

'Get ready, Pha'esh…' Breeshan prompted his friend preparing himself for the surge of energy he would be receiving. Suddenly a voice that did not belong to his companion echoed through his mind.

'Be still Tok'ra. Do not act yet.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_You know, one would think that almost five thousand years in stasis would have improved your temper, Sekhmet."_

Sekhmet's twisted form straightened at the sight of her ancient host and a gruesome smile twisted her lopsided mouth.

"Marcreat." She said, her voice simpering sweet as her ghastly smile widened, baring chipped bloodstained teeth.

Even to the untouchable Ancient it was an unsettling sight. He glanced over to where Samantha lay unmoving and felt a stab of sorrow at his inability to stop Sekhmet from killing the defenseless woman. The Ascended Beings had been patient so far, but now that he had given Lya the means to return Daniel's ascended memories, their patience was at an end. Anymore 'bending the rules' and they would keep him from doing what little he was allowed. He had hoped by distracting Sekhmet an opportunity would be given for Sam to escape, but seeing her beaten form on the ground he knew that the woman was incapable of escape.

So here he was, standing below the surface of a desolate planet, having a polite conversation with his old tormentor.

Sekhmet's sharp gaze roamed over him warily. "For someone who died thousands of years ago you look good."

"You don't." Marcreat noted critically. He meant it. Her present host was literally falling apart.

Sekhmet's smile faltered slightly. "That was unkind, Marcreat." She said.

Marcreat did not respond, but merely stared at her his eyes devoid of any emotion.

Uncomfortable with his unexplained presence, the goa'uld non-chalantley waved a deformed hand at her twisted frame. "I am afraid good hosts are difficult to come by these days. They break down so quickly these humans." She eyed him intently as she drew closer to him.

"Yes," he responded his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I am sure the process of destroying another living being's mind is exhausting."

"I could not destroy your mind." She said as she closed the distance between them. "Your mind…was an exhilarating experience for me. A single shining moment…"

Marcreat's bark of laughter halted her advance inches from him. "A dark morass of misery and torture is more like it." He said caustically. "You can try and disillusion yourself all you want Sekhmet, but this is me you're talking too. I know the details of your mind completely, and just because you think you have achieved some measure of control over you're chaotic tendencies do not try and fool me into thinking anything could shine inside the abyss you claim as a soul."

Sekhmet's face reddened in fury and she lashed out at the man standing before.

Marcreat did not even flinch as the goa'ulds clawed hand passed through his ascended form without injury.

Sekhmet, caught off guard, almost lost her footing when her attack on the Ancient failed. She recovered quickly and glared at her former host.

"They actually let you ascend!" A maniacal laugh escaped her cracked lips. "You?" Another bout of unstable laughter erupted once more.

Marcreat smiled coolly at her. "The ability to ascend was with me the whole time."

The goa'uld's laughter stopped abruptly. "You lie. If you had the knowledge to ascended during the time I was within you I would have known."

"You could not destroy my mind nor could you completely take it over." The Ancient informed his old tormentor. He leaned in toward her disturbing visage. "You may have controlled my body, but my mind stayed mine. Everything that was me … was intact."

Sekhmet stared at him, disbelief in her eyes. Then, as if coming to a decision, she shrugged her shoulders.

"What is that to me? It was your body I required. The destruction of your mind would have simply been an enjoyable distraction. In the end the abilities your body provided were enough to allow me to control my fate. And now…I have those abilities again."

"The host."

If Sekhmet had any eyebrows left they would have been raised in mild surprise at his knowledge. "I'm impressed." She acknowledged. "The host I created has all of the advantages I had with you without the weaknesses."

"In other words…I am not there to make you actually consider the evil that pervades your soul."

"You see, this is where we always disagreed. You saw what I was doing as evil. I simply saw the eradication of lesser beings as…dispatching an annoying irritation."

"Yes, well I am afraid there is one irritation you will not be able to eradicate today."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the command to go from the unknown voice came, Breeshan would be ready.

The Tok'ra felt his senses begin to intensify as Pha'esh released small amounts of adrenline into his system while they waited for the word to act. His vision clarified and the minute details of the his small alcove were easily seen, his enhanced hearing picked the slightest sounds; the scrape of Sekhmet's dragging feet as she moved, the ragged shallow breaths of Samantha as her body struggled to breath. His sense of smell was so acute he had to stop himself from gagging at the stench emanating from Sekhmet's dying host.

His hands shook slightly as he waited, refining the plan in his mind. Poised at the opening of the alcove, he waited.

Then the voice rang through his mind again…

NOW!

The first part of Breeshan's plan commenced as a flood of adrenaline was released into his system. He slammed his hand against the control panel activating the ring transport and ran into the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The only irritation that I will not be…"

Sekhmet's words were interrupted by the hum of the transport rings activating across the room. Confusion touched her features a moment before she saw a man bolt out of a hidden opening at the other end of room.

"Fool!" She yelled at him and fired her weapon and the fleeing male.

Nothing happened.

No beam of energy sliced through the air to fell her prey.

Her gaze shot back at Marcreat.

He smiled at her then shrugged his shoulders.

A sound of rage escaped the goa'uld as she ran toward the ring platform.

Breeshan heard the cry of rage, but did not dare turn to see what was going on behind him. He kept his eyes focused on Samantha, on his target.

The ceiling opened up above the ring platform where Samantha lay and he could see the shape of the transport rings as they prepared to descend. He launched himself toward the platform and landed just in time to grab Samantha and pull her close as the rings descended and enveloped them in a dazzling light.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The moment the transport rings lifted from around them, Breeshan pulled Samantha from the ring platform and bolted toward the tel'tacs flight console to enter the commands to bring the engines to life.

Time was against them. It would take Sekhmet seconds to reactivate the rings and pursue them to the ship. In such close confines he knew they would never survive if she succeeded.

A quiet groan caught his ears and he could hear Samantha beginning to stir, but he ignored the sound of and hit the crystal to activate the sub-light engines that would move them out of the rings range.

A low hum filled the flight deck and a cold dread filled the Tok'ra at the sound of the transport rings coming to life…then…the hum was gone. The ring transport lights faded and the engines of the tel'tac roared to work. Not taking time to wonder what happened, Breeshan grabbed the steering device and pulled the craft from orbit and out into space.

Now that they were away from the planet, he set the auto pilot and ran back to Samantha. She lay curled up in a ball, her breathing ragged and painful. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her chest as if she was trying to hold it together.

"Samantha?"

Sam hurt. Every breath taken was like having a red hot poker driven into her chest and she was pretty sure that other parts of her body were injured as well, but their pain did not register just yet. She opened her eyes and peered into Breeshan's concerned face.

"What happened?" She whispered and instantly regretted it as white hot fire lanced through her.

"Hold still." He grabbed her pack on the floor nearby and rummaged through it until he found the healing device somewhere near the bottom.

Pulling it out he slipped it on his hand and began passing it slowly over her body. The rose colored light pulsed gently and she began to feel her breathing even out. Her body began to relax as the pain ebbed enabling her uncurl herself and give Breeshan a wavering smile.

He looked at her questioningly.

Sam nodded at him.

"Are you all right?", she asked, pretty sure it had not been that long since she had used the healing device on him.

"Pha'esh is working on it. He had to flood my system with dangerous levels of adrenaline to enable us to escape."

"I…I thought I saw Anise…" Sam wondered if the aberration she had seen was real.

Breeshan looked sadly at her. "Anise is dead and soon Freya will be joining her."

Sam nodded so that Breeshan would not have to continue. "Sekhmet will not stay on the planet for long. She will be looking for us as soon as possible. She is bound to be furious with our escape."

"What is our next step?" Breeshan asked her, wondering if she would continue with the mission or pull out.

Sam reached into one of the many pockets of her fatigue pants and pulled out a small, thin piece of metal. "First…we create a back up plan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sekhmet turned from the ring platform and ran back to the control panel. She would follow them and wipe their pathetic existence from this universe. She hit the sequence to activate the controls, but the controls remained lit up for only a few seconds then faded.

Fury raced through her as she stalked back into the room and glared at her former host. "Do not think that your actions have saved them, Marcreat. I will track them down and tear them to pieces!"

"Without a host? That one will not sustain you much longer."

Sekhmet smirked. "My creation is here. I will simply return to it."

"Search what is left in the mind of your host, Sekhmet. Tell me what you see."

The goa'uld concentrated on finding information in Freya's mind about her creation then looked up in anger at the Ancient when she found it. "You did this!"

"No. You did. Your violent reaction to your extraction damaged it. You cannot return to it. It is useless to you."

She glared at him and in a fit of anger threw her useless weapon at him. He did not react as it passed through him and clattered across the floor and hit the far wall. She watched its progress and remained still for a moment then a grotesque smile spread across her mouth.

"Do not be so sure, Marcreat. You have not won yet."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam glanced over the tel'tacs navigational readout searching through the data base for the planet Harry Maybourne had been placed on by the Tok'ra. She had gotten the basic information from the console in her quarters on the Tok'ra base and now she was searching for the specifics to program into the ship's computer.

She found them soon enough and entered the coordinates.

"That will put us getting to Bastet's a week late." Breeshan noted when he saw their destination.

"I know, but it cannot be helped."

"Are you sure you can trust this Harry Maybourne?"

"Trust him? No. However he is predictable. All I have to do is give him the appropriate motivation."

"Which is?"

"When it come to Harry Maybourne…who knows, but you can be sure it will annoy the hell out of me, whatever it is."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The dim light of the back up power source that now illuminated the Tok'ra cell base flickered eerily within the hidden lab.

All was silent. The screams and moans of the dying had all ceased and a disturbing stillness permeated the base. The silence more thunderous than a thousand voices telling of the death that filled its halls.

In the hidden lab, the destruction that touched every corner of the base did not exist. Everything was still in order. The instruments of study lay in their places pristine and unaware of what lay beyond its previously concealed doorway.

Then…a sound. Faint at first. A scrape of a something dragging slowly along the stone floor, a stilted and uneven hint of life…

A warped apparition shambled into the last unbroken place on the base. Dark bloodshot eyes scanned the room finding its target in the far corner.

Slowly it advanced through the room. A long misshapen arm reached out and its clawed hand ran over a lab table strewn with advanced technology. Piece by piece fell from its perch to smash onto the hard surface of the floor. The destruction was completely senseless, yet the creature felt energized with each crashing sound that rendered the inanimate objects useless.

Sekhmet approached a long stasis chamber and gazed into the glass covering…

Her creation.

Thousands of years of research…countless failures created and destroyed to engineer the perfect host. The flawless vessel able to contain her divine being, her almost infinite intellect…her thirst for domination…

She gazed down into the stasis chamber where her creation resided, awaiting its creator's return. Torn and bent fingers reached out and pressed the button to release the enclosures lid. A sigh of overly oxygenated air whooshed out as the latch disengaged and the lid cracked open.

The goa'uld admired the perfection of her work.

It had taken so long to perfect the technology; to find compatible DNA. Hundreds of other samples had been missing the essential piece. A marker that the others did not have and yet she should have realized was needed.

Then she found it.

Four years ago in the burned out shell of her hated rival's complex…Hathor, Ra's second queen.

Enough of the core computer system had survived allowing her to access the various files still stored there. She had not gone looking for the DNA, but then it was there; flashing across the screen; the profile of her vessel. The ideal DNA sequence she needed.

Sekhmet glanced at the bio readings on the chamber to confirm what her current host mind had shown her. The reading confirmed it. 'Massive damage to motor functions due to extraction of symbiote.'

Marcreat had not lied. Her creation would not be able to contain her.

A pity…but not useless to her…

A clawed hand reached into a fold of her tunic pulled out a metal chain from which dangled an oval piece of metal. She reverently slipped her hand around to the back of the neck and lifted the head, gently placing the metal chain around her creation's neck.

Lovingly she ran her fingers over her creation's cheek whispering, as if speaking to a treasured child. "You will serve me one last time."

The loving gaze shifted and was replaced by an expression of utter loathing. Sekhmet grabbed her former vessel and yanking it out of the stasis chamber, threw it bodily across the room where it rolled over the stone floor like a rag doll, tossed from a child's toy box.

The demented goa'uld advance toward her prized creation…an exact recreation…of Samantha Carter.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 31

BACK TO PRESENT

_Jack held up Sam's dog tag. "Tell me how you got Major Carter's dog tag."_

"_She gave it to me." _

"_Gave it you?" Jack gave him a skeptical frown._

"_Yep. Just walked into the little village I call home and gave it to me. She said to wait one month and if she did not return to bring it to you. Which I did." Harry stated proudly._

_One month. It worked out. Sam had left a little over a month ago. _

_Harry gave him a sly look. "So what's Major Carter working on? Anything technically advanced?"_

"_She isn't working on anything."_

"_Ah come on Jack! This is Sam Carter! She is always working on something interesting." He said perfectly at home irritating Jack._

"_Carter's dead, Harry." _

_The teasing smile left Harry's mouth. "What?" He asked._

"_She's dead. Killed two weeks ago by a goa'uld named Sekhmet."_

"_That's not possible."_

"_I saw it myself. That's why she wanted you to bring me the dog tag in case she was killed. Her body is buried…"_

"_Seriously Jack. I don't know who or what you buried, but it wasn't Major Carter." Harry stared at him his voice earnest, "I just saw her two days ago."_

Jack stared at Harry Maybourne as if the man had just spoken to him in a foreign language.

"Two days?" He asked his voice guarded. "You saw her two days ago?"

"Yeah Jack, I did." Harry insisted. "She looked like hell, but she was definitely alive."

Jack shook his head unable to separate the woman they had buried with anyone other than Sam Carter. "Doc matched the DNA, Harry…"

"It was her." He said sourly. "And you should really consider sending her to a charm school or something, because she was a real…"

"Carefully Harry." Jack growled at the man.

Harry halted his intended remark and cleared this throat. "Umm…anyway. It was her...I would stake my life on it."

"If you saw her two days ago, then what did she say to you?" Jack asked still not willing to believe Maybourne.

"I told you…she gave me the dog tag, told me to wait one month and then bring it to you…"

"Wait! You didn't wait for a month?"

"Errr…no. I kinda needed to talk to Doctor Jackson…and…you see Major Carter said that if I brought that…", he indicated the dog tag in Jack's grasp, "…to you that you would insure that I would be allowed to return to my planet…so I thought 'Why wait?'." His voice faltered slightly at the intense look that took over Jack's expression "Umm…she also noted that I would be returned unharmed…"

"How can you be sure it was Carter?" Jack asked still not willing to let hope in. To hope and then have it destroyed…would be one too many hits.

Harry snorted. "Let's just say she hasn't forgiven me for that foothold situation a few years back." He said clearly irritated.

Jack let out a humorless laugh. He remembered how angry Carter had been with Maybourne back then. Aliens had infiltrated the SGC disguised as the staff; Sam had contacted Maybourne, as protocol had required, too report the situation. Deciding there was no way the SGC could have been infiltrated, Colonel Maybourne had contacted the SGC and was told by the fake General Hammond that Major Carter was suffering from chemical hallucinations. Going on that information he turned Major Carter over to aliens posing as Jack and Daniel. Fortunately everything worked out and Maybourne did redeem himself, but it was obviously that Carter was still a little pissed about the whole thing.

"Anyway…", Harry continued irritably, "…she gave me the dog tag and told me not to screw it up."

"All right." Jack began carefully. "Let's say your telling the truth…"

"I am!" Harry said adamantly. "I can believe you think I would lie about this?"

Jack's eyebrows raised in disbelief at Harry's question.

Harry gave him an irritated scowl, "Come on Jack. I know I am a liar, a traitor and an all around ass, but I would never jerk you around about Major Carter. I like living too much for that."

Okay…that…Jack did believe. So now he believed that Harry saw someone who he thought was Carter…but was it Carter? He studied the Maybourne a moment longer just to irritate the guy and then nodded his head.

"All right." He turned and opened the door to the VIP room. "Let's go see Daniel."

Harry slapped his hands together happily. "Great! I knew you would believe me! You and me Jack, we make a great pair! Just like…"

"Shut up Harry."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel was fit to be tied and if he did not get back into his bed that was just what Janet was ready to do.

"Daniel! Get back in bed! NOW!"

"Janet!" Daniel exclaimed grasping Teal'cs shoulders while trying get his brain to quit tilting the room and making it hard to stand. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "We have to find Jack! He has to know!"

"What do you wish him to know, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked bringing Daniel's attention back to the Jaffa warrior who's grip on his arms was the only thing keeping the young man from hitting the infirmary floor.

"About Sam!" He said frustrated at his inability to get his head on straight.

"What about Sam, Daniel?" Janet asked irritably.

Realizing there was no way he was going to be able to physically find Jack himself, Daniel sat back onto his bed and took a steadying breath. His mind whirled with what Janet had said…the DNA had matched. The Sam they had buried wasn't their Sam!

A surge of nervous excitement filled him and he looked at Janet with a huge smile on his face. "God! Why didn't I think of it before! Janet, our Sam may not be dead."

A look of concern crossed the doctor's features and she touched the back of her fingers to his forehead as if checking for fever. "Daniel," she began sadly, "Sam is dead…"

Daniel grabbed her hand and pulled it gently from his head. Intense blue eyes stared intently at her as he spoke his next words. "The DNA should not have matched."

"What?" Janet asked confused.

"When the Tok'ra captured Sekhmet they realized that it would be easier for Sam to be able to infiltrate Sekhmet's fortress and gain access to the systems if she had the goa'ulds memories, but because of Sekhmet's unstable nature they downloaded them from the host thinking it would be safer. It wasn't. Now when I was unconscious and communicating with Marcreat he told me that the memories were killing Sam so he had to make some changes to her body so she could handle the information she had received."

Daniel looked at his two friends who just stared at him slightly confused by what he was telling them.

"Marcreat altered her DNA!" He clarified.

Janet's dark eyes widened as she finally understood what Daniel was trying to tell her. "Then…" She started, but could not continue as the reality of what he said began to sink in.

Teal'cs lips quirked slightly at the edges, "Then Major Carter may still alive."

Janet turned abruptly on her heel and started across the room.

"Janet! What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

She grabbed a wheelchair near the infirmary's entrance and turned back toward Daniel. "We have to find Colonel O'Neill."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack walked into the SGC's infirmary expecting to find Daniel peacefully sleeping away the day and Janet hovering protectively nearby.

Instead he found Janet pushing a wheelchair toward Daniel's bed and lecturing him on not over exerting himself while the archeologist kept waving his hand at her to hurry up.

"I know, I know…", he said absently, "I'll behave myself okay. Just hurry."

Teal'c moved from his place beside Daniel's bed to allow room for the wheelchair.

"I need to reinsert your IV first." Janet stated as she set the wheelchair's brake.

"Janet!" Daniel exclaimed in exasperation. "I need to get out of here!"

"First the IV." The doctor said stubbornly.

Harry, who was just behind Jack, stepped next to him and watched the argument for moment then looked at Jack curiously.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn it, Janet." Daniel griped. "I don't need the stupid IV. If Jack…"

A sing-song sounding whistle broke into their argument and they both looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway with an amused smile on his face.

"If Jack…what?" The Colonel asked curiously.

"Jack!" Daniel said relief evident in his voice. "It's Sam! The DNA is wrong!"

Jack frowned and glanced over toward Harry. "I told you." Maybourne murmured under his breath.

Jack glared at the man then turned his attention back to Daniel. "Okay, Daniel. What's going on."

Daniel launched into his explanation about Marcreat, some kind of download and changing Carter's DNA. It was confusing as hell, but in the end it came down to one thing.

The Samantha Carter they buried wasn't theirs.

"So you see, Jack", Daniel finished, "Sam may still be alive!"

"Sam is alive." Jack stated as he jerked his head at Maybourne. "According to Maybourne here."

Harry quickly found himself under the scrutiny of everyone in the room and shifted his feet nervously under their gaze. "I saw her two days ago."

A gasp escaped Janet's lips and Teal'c glanced over to O'Neill to verify the Maybourne's statement. Jack confirmed them with a nod of head.

Daniel caught Jack's gaze and a stubborn determination spread over his features. "Jack we have to find her."

"I know. I sent Walter up to the General Hammond to let him know. He will be waiting for us in the briefing room."

Daniel began to push himself off the bed and into the wheelchair, but Janet placed her hand on his arm.

"Not without an IV, Doctor Jackson."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam Carter's eyes raced over the technical information on the data pad she was holding. She rubbed the back of her sore neck with her free hand trying to work out the kinks and loosen the muscles that had become stiff from hours of studying.

Irritation filled her as she shut down the pad and raised her gaze to the tel'tacs cargo hold where she had been ensconced for hours.

The last two weeks had been spent trying to filter through two thousand years of Sekhmet's memories in an effort to locate the goa'ulds home planet, but even with the aid of the Tok'ras memory device the location and the Stargate address still had not surfaced. It was frustrating work.

Still, what Sam had found lurking within the depraved bowels of Sekhmet's mind would be of great use to them. The goa'uld may be insane, but she was also extremely intelligent. Even before gaining the Ancient Marcreat as a host, she was as Colonel O'Neill would say 'crazy smart', with Marcreat and over five thousand years of stasis allowing the ancient DNA to calm the chaos in the goa'ulds mind, she was off the charts brilliant.

When Sekhmet had emerged from stasis (to the misfortune of the poor man who had found her) she had immediately thrown herself into engineering herself a new host that would not deteriorate so quickly. She had even tried using Aris Boch's people, a race of humans whose physiology made it impossible for a goa'uld to take them over. The suffering they endured at Sekhmet's hand had been particularly brutal. Sam shook her head not wanting those memories to resurface again. As with everything Sekhmet touched, her experiments were horrifying to witness.

Sekhmet's other obsession had been with the work of the goa'uld Nergal.

Nergal was trying to find a way to help the goa'uld queens produce infant queens. The goa'uld race was dying and no new queens had been produced in thousands of years.

Sam had scoured Sekhmet's memories worried that the goa'uld had solved the problem, but nothing she could find indicated that Sekhmet figured out how to get the queens to generate viable infant queens. As a matter of fact she had stopped researching not long after finding Sam's DNA in Hathor's destroyed lab.

Sam pulled herself from her musing and brought her mind back to the task at hand.

Memorizing the layout of Bastet's fortress where the goa'uld held court and ruled her territory.

Unable to figure out where Sekhmet's planet was, she and Breeshan had stuck with the original plan. Sekhmet kept a small contingent of Jaffa at Bastet's fortress at all times. The memory Sam had in her quarters back on the Tok'ra cell base made it clear that Bastet had cowed to Sekhmet and was most likely working for her. Sam would go in impersonating Sekhmet and hopefully with the help of the unsuspecting Jaffa be able to figure out how to get to Sekhmet's planet from there.

They had left Harry Maybourne's planet a few days ago (damn that man was a pain in the ass) and soon they would be at Bastet's home planet in the Brison System and Sam would have to play her part.

Breeshan had checked the devices that Anise implanted in Sam's mind to verify they still functioned. Amazingly they did.

Pha'esh had no problem detecting the pheromone that denoted a symbiote's presence.

She could also tell that the chemical that made her eyes flash was still being released into her system because every time her temper surfaced or some other intense emotion appeared a soft flash of light would flicker across her field of vision.

The Antoniek virus that Anise had injected her with was working perfectly. Her strength, speed and mental acuity were constantly surprising her and she had to be careful to keep them under control.

The last device was the voice modulator. The data pad to turn the device on and off had been in Anise's lab back on the Tok'ra base, but Pha'esh had figured out how to activate it with a smaller handheld version that he had in his pack. Unfortunately, now that the thing was active, they didn't dare turn it off.

The sound of her voice reverberating so eerily when she spoke was unsettling and Sam chose to speak as little as possible after its activation.

With all that figured out, only one thing was left.

Sam glared across the room at a long metal case set on top of their supplies. If Sam had realized what that case contained she would have told Garshaw to forget the whole thing and headed back to Earth through the closest Stargate. Sam had seen many atrocities and terrifying things in her years with Stargate Command, but none of it compared to the horror that resided in that metal box.

With a resigned sigh Sam got up from the floor of the tel'tac and walked over to the reviled box. She glared at the offending object as she reached over and pressed a small blinking button on the side and watched as it released and the lid popped open. Pulling the lid up she gazed down in disgust at the glittering atrocity lying within the case.

"Just once…" she said as she pulled the clothes Sekhmet had been wearing at her capture out of the box, "…I would just love to run into a goa'uld with some kind of fashion sense."

She held up the golden dress and gave it an irritated shake. "At least the Colonel won't see me in it. I would never live it down."


	32. Chapter 32

I noticed in previous chapters that I have written that when a Goa'uld or Tok'ra was speaking the italicized words did not transfer over. I will be going back and correcting this. From this point on if a Tok'ra or Goa'uld speak it will be italicized

Chapter 32

General Hammond surveyed the people sitting around his briefing room with a critical eye. The men of SG-1 sat around the table sporting a various array of bandages and bruises giving testament to the injuries each had garnered less than twenty-four hours before. However it was the determined looks that each man held in his eyes that told the General their injuries were regarded as obstacles they would refuse to slow them down. Even Daniel Jackson who was sitting in a wheelchair and hooked up to an IV was watching him intensely, just waiting for the go ahead.

A second chance had been given to each of them.

"All right gentlemen, what do you have for me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bubastis.

Bastet's planet revolved slowly beneath the cloaked tel'tac where Major Samantha Carter was cursing her way into a ridiculously designed Goa'uld garment. She found it hard to believe that Sekhmet actually wore the thing. It was a completely impractical garment.

The white linen under-dress was sleeveless with the bodice coming up and clasping behind her neck halter style and plunging just a little too low between her breasts for modesty sake. A wide band of golden material wound snuggly around her waist and from it fell the linen skirt to her sandaled feet. The skirt was white as well and was slit up each side exposing her long legs all the way to mid-hip.

Sam closed her eyes a moment in irritation then reopened them resigned to getting the rest of the garment on.

The over-dress was comprised of paper thin rectangular golden pieces of metal no more than an inch in length woven together into a mirror image of the white linen under-dress. She pulled it over her head with another muttered curse and arranged it over her body till it hung properly. It wasn't as heavy as she had expected and was surprised at how easy it was to move in it.

Still she was not going to be recommending it to replace her military fatigues any time soon. The image of the Colonel brandishing a P-90 while clad in a similar golden outfit came into her mind and she laughed out loud.

Reaching into the metal box that had housed the dress she pulled out a Goa'uld hand device and pulled it over her hand treading her fingers and thumb into the golden tips and centering the power crystal over her palm. The device fit the contours of her hand perfectly and Sam knew from the multitude of Sekhmet's memories the Goa'uld had designed this particular hand device for herself while using a clone of Sam as her host. It had been redesigned to work with the ancient abilities Sekhmet had inherited from Marcreat creating a stronger energy output.

The opportunity to test the device herself had not presented itself so Sam was a little concerned that she would be unable to use the thing properly should the need arise. With no Ancient DNA of her own to activate the more powerful aspects of the device she just hoped the normal lesser functions would be available in case of emergency.

Sam, Pha'esh and Breeshan had discussed other problem points as well.

Commandeering a ship was essential, but Sam was pretty sure she could demand one from Bastet without too much trouble. The one good thing about studying the data on Bastet's planet and royal city was that it triggered several memories giving Sam a solid overview of the relationship between Bastet and Sekhmet. Bastet was afraid of her and Sekhmet made sure she stayed that way. All of which would work to her advantage. Sekhmet was also prone to showing up unannounced…another habit that helped their plan.

Once they had a ship another problem would arise. They had no idea where they were going. Sam had to figure out which direction to point the damn ship! Her first thought would be that Sekhmet's Jaffa stationed on Bastet's world would know the way, but something about it was nagging at the back of her mind. Something she was missing.

The biggest problem was one Sam was still trying to figure out. Sekhmet's constant acts of violence…The Goa'uld killed constantly in cold blood, something Sam was not prepared to do. She only hoped Sekhmet's reputation would precede her and insure no one would chance angering her. Otherwise their mission would end very quickly when Sam refused to commit murder to prove a point.

With a sigh, Sam pulled an ornate piece jewelry from the metal box, a fierce looking golden bird rising in flight that she wrapped around her left upper arm.

The final piece, a heavy gold (what else would it be) pendant similar to the armband, was the same type of bird except the lower half of the body was rising out of golden flames and blood red gems glared out from the eyes.

The Phoenix, the mythical bird of death and rebirth, gleamed eerily in the tel'tac's muted light and gave Sam the impression that any moment it would burst into flames and consume all within its grasp.

Over six inches long, the pendant hung from a heavy gold chain and rested on the exposed skin along her breastbone. The metal was warm against her skin and she had to resist the urge to pull the thing off and throw it across the room.

Soon she would be adding the heavy eyeliner and other makeup to complete her look of an Egyptian goddess and then it would be show time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The event horizon snapped shut behind him, but Jack O'Neill did not notice as he walked into the lush forest clearing of the planet with the Tok'ra outpost where Jacob Carter was working on finding the cell base that Garshaw had planned her attack on Sekhmet. Striding across the clearing, he stopped about half way and stood patiently scanning the area on the off chance that something was wrong.

He only had to wait a few minutes before the tell tale hum of transport rings filled the air and the rings themselves materialized then disappeared once again leaving Jacob Carter standing a few feet away.

The retired General seemed to have aged since Jack had last seen him, the loss of his only daughter having robbed the man of his spirit.

"Jack." Jacob greeted him.

"Jacob." Jack responded. "We need to talk."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breeshan pulled on the last of his armor that had been taken from Sekhmet's First Prime who had been killed during the goa'uld's capture.

The heavy chain mail shirt was hot and he shifted uncomfortably as he tried to re-adjust the armor plated chest piece so it would not cut into his shoulder when he moved.

"No wonder the Jaffa always seem angry, " he muttered to himself, "this armor would make anyone ill-tempered."

"_Quit gripping._" Samantha's irritated voice spoke from behind him. "_At least you won't be catching pneumonia the second you step out of the ship."_

Breeshan turned and smiled appreciatively as Samantha entered the flight deck of the small ship. His smile was not returned, but was instead met with a glare.

"_One word about this outfit looking good on me and I swear I will kick your ass."_ Samantha growled at him.

Erring on the side of caution, Breeshan's schooled his features and gave her a slight bow, "As my Queen wishes."

"_Cut that out!" _Samantha said as she stalked forward and he heard her muttering something about the mission sucking royally as she past him.

His smile returned and he followed her to the front of the tel'tac where she was looking down on the planet revolving slowly below them.

Bubastis was a fertile planet full of forests and mountains. Bastet's main city lay at the foot of a large mountain chain in a green valley bordered by an overgrown and practically impenetrable forest. The only way in or out was by way of ring transport to a platform in a heavily guarded entrance area just outside the city walls.

"Are you sure about this Samantha?" Breeshan asked deep concern in this voice.

Without taking her eyes from the planet, she nodded. _"Even with Sekhmet running around loose, this is still the best way to go. We still have a head start on her…and…"_

"And the message you left with Harry Maybourne…"

"_Yes. If we fail, Colonel O'Neill will have the information and the element of surprise. Sekhmet may stop us, but she won't stop him." _

Breeshan was surprised at the way she spoke so confidently in her teammate. "I have heard that Colonel O'Neill is an exceptional warrior for the Tauri."

Samantha raised her eyes from the planet and gazed out into the darkness of space. A bittersweet smile touched her lips. _"He is an exceptional man."_

Uncomfortable with the look of sadness on Samantha's face Breeshan chose to change the subject and asked her a question that had been bothering him ever since they had tested the implants a few days ago.

"Samantha…I noticed something strange when we tested your implants."

She turned and looked at him questioningly. _"In what way?"_

"I am still unsure, but your brain activity has increased substantially in the last two weeks and well…there was that language you were speaking just before you healed me…"

"_I didn't heal you, Breeshan."_ Samantha's exasperation on the subject was evident. _"The healing device did that."_

"But…"

"_I will make you a deal. As soon as we are done with this mission, I will be more than happy to let you check me out to your heart's content, but for now let's drop it…please."_

"All right," Breeshan relented. He looked down at the planet with a frown on his face, "Are you ready to do this?"

Samantha turned and walked toward the ring platform. _"Let's get it over with."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The bright light disappeared and Sam watched as the transport rings descended into the platform near the entrance to Bastet's capital city.

The sound of dozens of staff weapons being primed met her ears, but in true Goa'uld fashion she ignored the weapons and with eyes flashing glared fiercely at the Jaffa surrounding her and Breeshan.

"_Jaffa kree!" _Her altered voice demanded. _"Di'dak'dida hol Sekhmet!"_

The reaction of the Jaffa was immediate. They snapped their weapons down and bowed deeply toward her.

Sam stepped down from the ring platform and advanced on the Jaffa nearest her. _"Rise Jaffa!"_

The Jaffa straightened, but kept his eyes lowered respectfully.

"_Who is the responsible for this insulting incident?"_ She demanded.

It was obvious that the Jaffa was hesitant to put another in danger. At his hesitation Sam delivered a brutal backhand that caused the warrior to fall down on one knee. "_Ha'shak!_" She yelled at him. "_Answer me or I will kill every member of your pathetic brood as you watch!" _

The Jaffa looked up at her in fear, but it was nothing compared to the horror what Sam was feeling inside herself at that moment. She had spent the last week preparing herself for this charade combing through as many memories as she could so she could imitate Sekhmet accurately. Until that moment however she had been unaware of the goa'uld's methods of insuring her Jaffa's allegiance. Now she knew. The moment she had voiced the threat against the warrior's family she realized that was how Sekhmet kept her armies under control. The price of disobedience was not just the death of the accused Jaffa, but of his entire family.

The Jaffa bowed his head again and stated the name of his commander, but Sam did not hear it.

She had just figured out a way to display Sekhmet's ruthless character and perhaps garner a few allies along the way. She only hoped that Breeshan would not think she had completely lost it because for it to work she had to act before she could tell him.

Another Jaffa came to stand at attention before her bringing her back to the situation at hand. The man was huge, but kept his eyes down as he awaited her commands.

Sam put as much distain in her expression and voice as she could muster as she spoke to the warrior. _"Take me to Bastet immediately." _She commanded then turning to Breeshan she indicated the Jaffa still kneeling before her. _"Bring him."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob stared at Jack O'Neill in disbelief.

"Alive?" He asked.

Jack nodded his head. "It looks that way."

"But how?"

"Don't know. According to Harry he is positive it was Carter who gave him the dog tag with the data crystal and I will bet my life that it was her on the recording."

"If that is true…then who did Sekhmet kill?"

"We are still working on that. Doc needs your permission to exhume the remains of whomever or whatever we buried. We will know more after she gets a look at them."

Jacob nodded. "I would like to see the data crystal. See what she said."

"Then let's get you back to the SGC…"

"Not yet. I found Garshaw's base and I have the gate address. There might be something there that will help us locate Sam."

"Then we better get a move on."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The extravagance of Bastet's court disgusted the spy Bra'tac' had planted within Bastet's court. The main hall, a large rectangular room, was dominated by a long dais on which an imposing throne resided at the far end of the room. Palace walls gleamed in the afternoon sunlight filtering in through open sky lights thirty feet above the now almost barren hall. Banners and tapestries hung from the wall each depicting battles won by Bastet with bright colors and overly exaggerated caricatures falling before her armies.

He had not been assigned here long only a few weeks and the object of his assignment had not yet shown herself. He had kept a steady eye on the servants that passed through the palace looking for any trace of the Tauri woman, but none had surfaced.

However, something of great interest had occurred.

Bastet, who moments ago had been reclining on her throne, was now pacing along the length of the dais throwing apprehensive glances toward the large golden doors on the opposite side of the room. The announcement had arrived moments ago…Sekhmet had returned.

The spy had never seen this particular Goa'uld before, but had heard the rumors. Sadistic and cruel, it was whispered among the humans and Jaffa alike…this Goa'uld was to be feared.

The doors at the far end of the hall opened and a sight the young Jaffa never thought to see came striding through the opening.

A mirror image of Major Samantha Carter, eyes flashing in anger, entered the room and strode purposely forward toward Bastet.

His confusion at seeing the Major was profound. He lowered his head doing his best not to be seen and therefore recognized. What was Major Carter doing? She was suppose to be here as a slave not a Goa'uld and the Jaffa had the uncomfortable feeling that it was not a Tok'ra symbiote making her eyes flash…

"_Bastet!"_ Sekhmet's (or Major Carter?) dual sounding voice reverberated through the golden hall.

"_My queen,"_ Bastet bowed. _"Welcome to Buba…" _

Sekhmet's hand slashed through the air cutting her off. _"You will ready your fastest Ha'tak vessel for my use immediately and I want this ha'shak and his entire family delivered to my vessel. You will also provide me with slaves to meet my needs during my journey."_

Bastet hesitated obviously irritated by the request, but Sekhmet apparently was not in the mood for delays and mounted the dais angrily.

She turned toward the Jaffa standing next to her First Prime and a burst of energy shot out of her hand device throwing the warrior across the room to land in an unmoving heap. She turned back to Bastet her eyes flashing dangerously.

"_Now!" _She demanded causing Bastet to jump then bow obediently.

"_Yes, my queen." _Bastet motioned to the nearest Jaffa warrior. Which…unfortunately was him.

The young warrior immediately made his way to the dais and bowed to the two women. Without looking at the Jaffa Bastet ordered him to ready the ship and then return to his post.

Sekhmet, however, did look at the young warrior and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She stepped down from the dais and began to circle him as if eyeing a beast of burden. The Jaffa stood at attention and did not flinch as her metal tipped fingers ran along his shoulder as she completed her circle and came to stand in front of him once more. She did not look into his face again, but turned back to Bastet. _"I will take him as well."_

A cold shiver ran down his spine at her words rooting him to the spot, but a moment later Bastet hissed angrily at him. Understanding the threat behind the sound, Rya'c of Chulak, Teal'c's son, bowed toward them his eyes lingering momentarily on Sekhmet, and then turned to fulfill his orders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Keep calm…don't blow it! You can do this!

Less than an hour into her charade and Samantha Carter was about to lose it.

The pulse from the hand device had delivered such a powerful blow to the Jaffa now laying across the room that Sam was scared to death she may have unintentionally killed the warrior.

Definitely not part of the plan she had created on her walk to Bastet's palace. A quick show of temper to throw everyone off was all she wanted to do. She knew the Jaffa warrior would be hurt, but it would not be anything his symbiote could not handle.

Don't freeze up! Keep in character or both you and Breeshan are dead!

She turned toward Bastet,_ "Now!" _She demanded hoping no one had seen her inner thoughts on her face. Apparently not, because the Goa'uld bowed to her then called over one of the Jaffa warriors to see to the readying of her ship.

A young Jaffa warrior left his place near the wall and bowed before them. When he raised his head Sam almost let out a string of cuss words that would have made Colonel O'Neill blush.

What the hell was Teal'c's son doing here?

Buying herself time she stepped from the dais and walked around Rya'c composing herself. She could not leave the young man here. If he reported back to the SGC before she was ready it would be disastrous. She could not take the chance…Rya'c had to come with her. Without looking at the Jaffa again she turned to Bastet. _"I will take him as well."_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"_Come on Pha'esh! There must be a planet somewhere I can put them? I just need to tuck them away somewhere safe for little while."_

Sam Carter was scanning a list of planets in the Ha'tak's database looking for an out of the way M-class planet with a Stargate.

"_I do not like this plan, Samantha. Taking that Jaffa warrior and his family with us…you should have spoken to me first…"_

"_Now when was I going to do that?"_ She asked sarcastically_. "Let's see…" _She said tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully_. "…while convincing everyone around me that I was a sadistic goddess or perhaps while we were making our way to the palace? I am sure Bastet's Jaffa would never have been suspicious of Sekhmet arguing with her First Prime on the way to meet a lesser Goa'uld. I am sure that all Jaffa argue with their masters…"_

"_Enough Samantha."_ Pha'esh ground out irritably. 

Having made her point, Sam let it go. _"Do you or do you not know of someplace safe?"_

Pha'esh looked at her crossly. _"Yes."_

"_Good." _Sam stated and hit a button on the console to clear her search. _"Now we need Rya'c."_

"_Who is Rya'c?_ The Tok'ra asked.

"_The young Jaffa I picked up at Bastet's. He is Teal'c's son. I need you to find him and bring him here. We are going to need his help to pull this off."_

"Samantha I am not sure…"

"_I trust Rya'c as much as his father and I trust Teal'c completely. Look, we are going to need help and Rya'c has been working with Bra'tac for the past two years. He is the best choice we have to feel out Sekhmet's Jaffa and see who may be willing to help us."_

"_You may not be able to convince Rya'c that you are not Sekhmet."_

Sam almost laughed at the irony of it_. "I spent all my time concentrating on how I going to convince everyone I was Sekhmet and now I have no idea how I am going to convince the son of one my closest friends that I am not."_

Pha'esh looked at her in concern. _"If your plan is to work…"_

"_I know. I will figure out a way to do it." _Sam responded firmly.

"_I will go retrieve him."_ The Tok'ra conceded with a sigh.

Sam watched him leave and began to pace the confines of her quarters. Convincing Rya'c was going to be difficult. A Goa'uld knew everything about their host and could act just like them passing themselves off as human when necessary. She had seen just about everything when it came to the Goa'uld. The arrogance, the cruelty and the belief in their own superiority were core to their personalities. Even when posing as humans those traits eventually came to the forefront…

These were all things that Rya'c would know as well and has been around the Goa'uld all of his life. He knew what to expect. 

Sam walked to the force shield that acted as a window in her quarters and watched the streaks of space go by as she thought. Her fingers tapped against the golden wall next to the 'window' as she ran several ideas through her mind mulling each over then discarding it as useless. 

Turning from the 'window' she began to pace again her path taking toward an obnoxiously ornate chair in a sitting area of sorts across from the doorway. Her mind busy she did not see the slightly raised step leading to the chair and caught her sandaled foot against the small step.

Pain erupted through her foot and her temper so close the surface these days did the same. 

_"Damn it!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rya'c made his way along the halls of Sekhmet's new acquired Ha'tak vessel. The massive ship was currently in hyperspace on course for Sekhmet's homeworld. Lam'zel, the Jaffa warrior piloting the ship, informed him that they would be arriving on the planet of Sih'pmem in two days. 

He had remained unobtrusive among the other Jaffa since being taken by Sekhmet the day before. Doing his best to observe the others on board the vessel and glean an understanding of what was expected from Goa'uld that ruled here. 

It was obvious that Sekhmet ruled ruthlessly. Any disobedience was responded to violently. If you wanted to stay alive you did not make mistakes. Mistakes equaled death. A death that was seldom swift or painless and never just the one who had disobeyed…Sekhmet killed for pleasure without regard to gender or age. 

He wondered about Sekhmet's First Prime. Was he controlled the same way? He had seen the warrior with the Goa'ulds in the throne room and Rya'c was extremely curious about him. With his dark hair and violet eyes, Rya'c had the fleeting thought that Sekhmet's First Prime was a bit to pretty to be a Jaffa. He had the stature (not as big as his father, but still intimidating) of a Jaffa warrior, but something about him did not sit quite right.

Since being dismissed from Bastet's throne room the young Jaffa had not seen the Goa'uld that now hosted Major Carter, but he was still on alert. The Goa'uld realized that he was familiar, but did it know who he was? He was not concerned with reporting what he had seen in the throne room. Rya'c was one of two warriors sent by Bra'tac to watch for Major Carter's arrival. Alar would report what had been seen and heard the day before. Who they had seen… 

Major Carter was now host to Sekhmet and the knowledge that she had known was know in the mind of an extremely dangerous foe. He felt a sadness go through him at the thought of someone he knew so well being imprisoned by such an evil being. He knew Samantha Carter would fight the Goa'uld within her fervently and that if she could be gotten back to the Tok'ra they could remove the symbiote. He also knew that his father and SG-1 would not be very far behind. Sooner or later they would come for their lost teammate.

He would stay close as long as possible and keep watch over his Father's friend. He was still unsure if Sekhmet had recognized him earlier or simply taken an interest in him. He was not sure which would be worse. No one wanted to catch the Lady of Slaughter's interest. He had learned that quickly enough from the other Jaffa. Do your duties and stay out of her way. That is how one survives being Jaffa of Sekhmet.

"Jaffa! Kree!" 

The deep voice of the Sekhmet's First Prime boomed through the Ha'tak's wide golden hall halting Rya'c thoughts. The First Prime advanced toward him with a thunderous scowl on his angled features and glared at the younger warrior. 

So much for staying out of the way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The stench that greeted the remaining members of SG-1, Jacob Carter and Lya of the Nox as they exited the Stargate on Garshaw's secret base was almost overwhelming. 

The emergency back-up lighting flickered eerily off the uneven walls creating dark shadows along the crystalline surfaces and in the corners. Breathing carefully through his mouth in hopes of calming the nausea beginning to burn in his stomach, Jack scanned the room for any movement. Without lowering his P-90 he pulled out his flashlight and clicked it on shining it around the partially lit room. The light hit the gloom barely penetrating the dark areas. He directed the light into a shadowy corner and the light fell on a pair of unmoving legs. Jack slowly followed a path up the brown leggings common to the Tok'ra making his way up the torso toward the face. 

Having seen the prone figure, Lya stepped past him, but stopped with a cry of despair when Jack's light made it to the upper body of the man. Jack quickly moved his light away from the eviscerated body letting the beam fall to the ground.

"Jack…" Daniel's whispered voice caught his attention and he looked over to see the scholar staring at his feet. Jack looked down to see his flashlight illuminating a dark liquid like stain under his booted feet and felt a wave of revulsion fill him. The position of the stain to the Stargate could only belong to one person. Slowly he stepped back out of the dried pool of blood and then turned back toward Daniel. The young man's face was pale as he stared back at him. 

"It wasn't Carter, Daniel."

Daniel nodded his head. "I know." The young man tore his gaze away and began to scan the room. 

Jack stepped away from the Stargate and started toward the entrance to the room. "Come on. Let's get this over with." 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rya'c's brows raised curiously as he entered the private quarters of Sekhmet and was met by a slew of Tau'ri curse words and a golden sandal hitting the wall a few inches from him. The origin of the colorful vocabulary was sitting back on an ornate throne her skirt hiked up to her knees with a bare foot in her hands rubbing her toes with a disgruntled look on her face. 

He looked over toward the First Prime who had brought him here and was amazed to see the Jaffa struggling not to laugh at the outlandish sight before them. Rya'c felt a smile touch his own lips as the woman looked up and her eyes flashed menacingly at the First Prime. 

"_Shut up, Breeshan."_ Her dual toned voice growled and Rya'c's smile disappeared immediately. 

The First Prime, Breeshan (an odd name for a Jaffa), was not intimidated in the least. He merely retrieved the sandal and crossed the room to return it to her. He presented it to her with a flourish receiving a glare for his efforts as she snatched it irritably from his hands. 

Confusion reigned in him as Rya'c remained unmoving at his position next to the door watching Sekhmet and her First Prime's unorthodox behavior. 

Sekhmet turned her blue eyes back to him and fine blond brows raised questioningly_. "Are you coming in or do I need to send you an invitation?" _

"I…umm…" Rya'c did not know how to answer the question so he fell back on his training. "Yes, my queen."

Sekhmet scowled at him. _"Don't call me that."_ She said irritably and still holding her sandal in her hand she stood up from the throne and hobbled over to the nearby data console beckoning with her hand for him to follow. 

Rya'c joined her at the console watching her cautiously as he approached. He had never once seen a Goa'uld act this way. Nor had he ever heard tales of one doing so. But everything he saw proved that the woman standing before him was a Goa'uld! He could sense the symbiote within her. Combine that with her voice which was definitely that of a hosted individual and the flash of her eyes earlier, all these things proclaimed her as Sekhmet.

Unless she had joined with a Tok'ra…

No. His father had told him that Major Carter would never become a host again. Her time with Jolinar had been enough for her.

She placed a data crystal in the console and a three dimensional holographic image of a fortified fortress materialized before them. 

Slapping the sandal gently against her thigh she studied the image for a moment then glanced over at him. _"Sekhmet's fortress."_ She stated indicating the image with a nod of her head. 

"Yes, my qu…" Rya'c stopped in mid-sentence when she glared at him.

"_I am not Sekhmet."_ She grumbled. 

The young Jaffa truly wanted to believe her… So far her behavior was definitely not that of a Goa'uld. No Goa'uld would show weakness by limping across the room or let their First Prime behave so insolently toward them. 

"If you are truly Major Carter then why are you posing as the Goa'uld Sekhmet? You were to be sent here as a servant."

"_Plans change, Rya'c and…" _She stopped and stared at him_. "How did you know I was going to be here at all? The only person who knew of this mission were the Tok'ra on the cell base and General Hammond."_

Rya'c began to fidget slightly under her steady gaze. "General Hammond requested Bra'tac to send someone to Bastet's court to watch for you."

_"And Bra'tac sent you?"_

"I volunteered and you did not answer my question." If Samantha Carter was truly the host of Sekhmet, Rya'c was sure that the Goa'uld would have lost its patience by now. Goa'uld tempers were legendary and among the Jaffa he had spoken with Sekhmet's was rumored to be unstable and deadly. Sooner or later his resistance would be met with injury or death. "If you are not Sekhmet as you say, then why do I sense a symbiote with in you? Why is your voice that of a hosted human? Your eyes glowed when I entered…and why are you here as Sekhmet? You were to come here as a servant! Not as a…Goa'uld!"

Sekhmet or Major Carter, whichever she was, looked over at her First Prime and held out her hand. _"Breeshan. Let me see your data pad."_

Rya'c tensed automatically when Breeshan placed his hand beneath his chest plate, but the First Prime merely pulled out a small metal data pad and tossed it to…He did even know what to call her.

The data pad was handed to him. It was a simple design. Small and compact, useful for travel.

"_Go ahead. Turn it on and scan me." _

He did just that. 

The scan was completed within seconds and Rya'c's eyes widened in surprise at the results. There was no symbiote present in her body, but there were other things. He looked up at the woman standing before him. "Major Carter…what has happened to you?" 

"_It is a long story."_ She held up her hand when he began to speak. _"One I will be glad to fill you in on soon enough. For now what you need to know is that as far as everyone is concerned, I am Sekhmet."_

"Why would you do this?" A terrifying thought entered his mind. "Where is the real Sekhmet?" 

"_At this time we do not know. Her last location was on a planet in Dorsar system where she was being held, she escaped so I doubt she is still there."_

"Does she know what you are doing?"

"_Yes."_

"Major Carter!" Rya'c exclaimed. "You should not continue this."

"_Rya'c!"_ She barked at him_. "There is nothing I can do about Sekhmet except try and finish my mission before she has the chance to regroup and return to her planet. I must get to planet, destroy the base, find her personal research files and destroy them as well." _

"And if Sekhmet returns before that?"

"_I am working on that…and…I need your help." _

"What can I do?" 

"_I need someone who can go among Sekhmet's Jaffa. See which ones would be willing to help us when Sekhmet returns to her planet."_

Her request was simple enough, in fact, it was something Rya'c had begun already. He could definitely assist Major Carter in doing this. "I have spoken with many Jaffa already. They will not help you. Not at the risk of their families. That is how she controls them."

"_I know. She keeps their families within her fortress. Close by just in case she feels the need to persuade her Jaffa to remain loyal."_

She turned back to the console and pointed a slender finger toward the high walls of the fortress. _"Sekhmet's use of ancient technical knowledge in building her defenses is pretty impressive. She used a combination Goa'uld and Ancient designs to protect it."_

She hit another button and the image turned to show the other side of the fortress. Pointing at a section toward the rear of the fortress she indicated a small square object near the base of the inner walls. _"An Ancient/Goa'uld hybrid shield protects the area from land or orbital attacks. There is no way in or out except one." _

She pressed a couple of more buttons on the console and the image shifted flying closer to the fortress then entering the complex. It took them visually through a number of hallways then into a small non-descript room. 

"_In this room is a concealed door that leads to a tunnel system under the complex. A sort of last resort passage of escape. Once we reach Sekhmet's planet you and Breeshan will begin smuggling the families of the Jaffa who are willing to assist us out of complex and through the Stargate to a remote planet until such time as it is safe."_

Rya'c studied the schematics carefully then turned back to the Major. "Do you have a planet?" She nodded her head. "If their families are safe…I believe they will help." 

Major Carter smiled at him and with Breeshan they turned back to the schematics and finalized their plans.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Vintio, a former outpost of the Ancients, sat half-buried in the sands of the planet Eenasia its topmost tiers of its main building reaching out over the black sands like a skeletal hand grasping its way to the surface. Nothing stirred on the planet's barren surface, the fertile lands were now long gone the victim of a cataclysmic collision with a comet thousands of years before. Powerful winds beat against the pock-marked metal of the deserted outpost piling even more sand upon the remains of the ancient structure.

If someone was insane enough to traverse this barren wilderness they would only hear the rage of the wind beating around them. They could walk within a few feet of the desolate remains of the outpost and never know…

…hundreds of feet below there was a thread of life…and it was waiting…


	34. Chapter 34

This is shorter than I normally do. The next chapter will be longer. Thanks again to everyone for reading!

Chapter 34

Selmak of the Tok'ra felt like she had stepped back into a five thousand year old nightmare as she surveyed the carnage within the crystalline tunnels of Garshaw cell base. Then it had been the halls of Ra's temple on the Tauri homeworld and the death toll had been much higher, but the brutality and pure bloodlust of Sekhmet's hand shown here just as clearly as it had then, and Selmak knew they would not find survivors here.

Every corner she turned revealed another friend lost, another irreplaceable blow to an already dying race. Despair filled her at the horror that filled the tunnels. Fury battled with the heartrending sadness at the sights and the senseless slaughter before her.

She watched the others around her staring at the bodies of the fallen and she knew that this had finally given them an understanding of what she had been trying to tell them this whole time. The other Goa'ulds were nothing compared to the horror that once again roamed free within their universe.

She watched Colonel Jack O'Neill walk quietly in front of them his weapon gripped tightly in his hands ready for any danger that may still lurk in the shadowed corners.

Doctor Daniel Jackson also keep his sidearm in his hand , however, it was not raised, but lay against his leg as the young scholar looked around him in dismay at the loss of life.

Selmak turned to glance at Lya of Nox, the poor woman seemed devastated by what she was witnessing around her. She went from body to body desperately searching for some sign of life even though it was obvious there was none. Daniel had tried to gently pull her back from the first few they saw, but she had yanked her arm from his grasp and Daniel let her continue. For the offspring of such a passive and gentle race Lya just could not fathom what she was seeing and it was difficult for Selmak to watch the innocence seeping out the woman with every battered body they found.

The Tok'ra felt Teal'c step behind her and she glanced over to see his stern expression harden even more as he spoke.

"In all my years as First Prime to Apophis, I have never seen such mindless slaughter…"

Selmak understood. Goa'uld as a rule killed quickly and efficiently. This was the opposite. Sekhmet had enjoyed doing this.

'Are you all right?' Jacob's question touched her mind softly.

'_Jacob…we must find Garshaw. I need to be sure…'_

She knew that he could feel her sadness as she saw those she knew among the dead.

'We will find her. Would you like me to take over for a while?' He asked.

'_Yes.'_ She agreed quickly.

She let Jacob lead her through the carnage giving him control of his body as she quietly observed and remembered a time she would have wished forgotten. Screams filled her memories as her mind's eye raced down brightly painted halls depicting the reign of Ra on the small blue planet where the first humans were taken as host to the Goa'uld race…and the first Tok'ra were born.

* * *

Sam looked over to see Rya'c memorizing the schematics of Sekhmet's planet. The young Jaffa would be a huge advantage to them, and while part of her was happy to see him there, another part worried over the danger she had put him in by bringing him with her.

"_I am sorry, Rya'c, I should have left you at Bastet's. I have put you in danger bringing you with me_."

Rya'c's gaze left the holographic fortress. "I am in danger all the time, Major Carter. The only difference this time is that you are here to see it."

Sam crossed her arms and studied him a moment. He had a point. "_You do realize that your father is going to kill me when he finds out I involved you_." She smiled. "_Of course, it will be a while and by then hopefully we will have completed our mission_."

Rya'c cringed slightly at her words. "My father will know of this very soon, Major Carter. I was not the only spy among the Jaffa at Bastet's. There was another who will no doubt be contacting Bra'tac the moment the opportunity presents itself."

"_Holy Hannah_," Sam whispered. She thought of the Colonel's reaction when he found out she was posing as Sekhmet. "_Colonel O'Neill is going to kill me_."

Standing next her, Breeshan gave her a concerned look. "Should we change our plans?"

Sam shook her head. "_No. We stay with this plan or we quit…and we cannot quit_."

The Tok'ra nodded and picked up the data pad Rya'c had used on Sam earlier. He frowned at the pad, touched a few buttons then his expression cleared. He entered some more information then turned to Sam. He studied her closely and Sam gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and turned back to his data pad inputting some of the information from the hologram.

Sam did not like the way Breeshan had looked at her, but she did not want to question him with Rya'c there.

After another hour of planning, Rya'c bowed slightly to her. "I will begin speaking with the Jaffa here and see what information I can gather." He turned to go then stopped. Turning back to her he gave a grave look. "The Jaffa here hate Sekhmet. They may try and harm you if they see the slightest weakness, Major Carter, you must keep them convinced that you are her. If they see the slightest chance to kill you, they will."

"_Thank you, Rya'c I will remember that_."

The moment the door closed behind Rya'c Sam strode over to Breeshan who was still looking at his data pad with a thunderous expression on his face.

He looked up as she approached noting the absence of her earlier limp. "Your foot seems to have improved."

She stopped and glanced down at her bare foot and wiggled her toes. A mischievous smile touched her lips. "_It does seem better doesn't it_?"

Breeshan's frown disappeared and his brow rose in surprise. "You were not injured."

"_Nope_!" Sam said.

Breeshan shook his head. "You Tauri are a very unusual race." His expression became serious again. "Samantha…are you feeling well?"

"_As good as could be expected under the circumstances_." She answered. "_Why_?"

He handed her the data pad. She took it and looked down at what appeared to be the bio-scan Rya'c had taken of her earlier. Confusion filled her as she looked over the information that scrolled down the screen.

"You are changing, Samantha. Your DNA has somehow been…rewritten. You are still human…but still not the same."

Sam raised her eyes from the data pad to stare at Breeshan. "_This can't be right, Breeshan_."

"It is." Breeshan insisted. "Your DNA is not the same as when we first scanned you before your download. Your DNA is changing…I would almost say evolving."

"_Evolving into what_?" Sam looked back at the pad, but she did not see the information. She was remembering her conversation with the unknown ascended being just before Sekhmet's memories had overwhelmed her. She was dying then. Sekhmet's knowledge and memories were ripping her mind apart.

"_Does dying hurt?" she asked. _

"_No," the light said gently, "but this will…"_

When the barrier of light that had been protecting her mind lifted a searing bolt of light had enveloped Sam. She remembered screaming as the white-hot fire had erupted within her mind and body. Then the next thing she remembered was waking up in the dark of the destroyed Tok'ra lab. She had been so sure that the whole thing had been a dream… a way for her mind to cope with what was going on around her…like her imaginary conversation with Colonel O'Neill.

Had the Ascended Being been real? She shifted uncomfortably. It was almost as if she could feel the fiery burn of that memory, the agonizing torment of feeling ripped apart and put back together again…

"_Taonus ortis_…" she murmured quietly.

"What?" Breeshan asked, concern filling his features.

She shook her head. "_I am not sure what it means, but I think it has something to do with what is happening_." The Ascended Being was not a dream…and soon she would no longer be human.

* * *

They had found Anise.

Or that was Jacob said it was Anise. The crushed body of the symbiote looked like any other snake Jack had seen, but Jacob was positive. However, Anise's host, Freya, was not with the symbiote body.

That had been less than an hour ago, but Jack felt like he had been trudging through the silent tunnel for days. In all of his black ops years he had never seen such a complete massacre. He could not imagine anyone surviving this. Even Lya, who had been so insistent earlier, had ceased looking for life among the bodies that littered the tunnels and rooms.

He turned a corner and found himself stepping into the cell base's ring room. This room held only one body crumpled in the corner of the room its back to him. Jack approached cautiously…the body looked different than the others. It looked…wrong.

Jacob joined him as he used his foot to prod the body over onto its back. A creature out of bad horror flick, eye staring blankly, rolled over on its back. Both Jack and Jacob stepped back away from it.

Jacob stepped forward and studied the creature. "Freya." He whispered.

Jack looked at him, stunned, then his eyes found their way back to the body on the floor. He remembered Freya and she looked nothing like the abomination lying on the ground before them. Jack knelt down next to the body to get a closer look and then he saw the resemblance. It was there in the high cheekbones, the shape of the jaw, the dark brown sightless eyes. He took in the changes as well, elongated limbs, open sores on the exposed areas of her body. The torture she must have suffered!

What happened to this woman was evil in it's purist form. Freya did not deserve this. His gaze traveled back up to her face, drawn to the dark staring orbs that once were hers. He closed his own eyes sadly, then forced them back open. His hand reached slowly toward the woman before him, ready to shut the lids and close her eyes for good.

His hand froze in mid movement. Something was wrong. Something terrifying, even to a hardened soldier like Jack!

Freya…was staring at him!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Jeez!"

Jack jumped back from Freya's body bringing his P-90 up as he swiftly came to his feet.

The staring eyes blinked, their focus becoming clearer and shifted from Jack to look at Jacob who had remained standing next to him.

Staring at Jacob, Freya's bloodied and torn lips moved slightly in what appeared to be an agonizing attempt to communicate with the men standing over her. She closed her eyes again as a look of pain crossed her altered features. Jack felt Lya try to brush past him, but he blocked her and shook his head at her. He would not let the woman near Freya until he was sure it was Freya.

Freya opened her eyes again and with what looked to be a supreme effort of will tried to speak again. "_Sel…mak_." Her whispered words sounded ragged and raw and Jack's own throat hurt just hearing them, but amazingly they were understandable. Unfortunately they were also not human. Jack tightened the grip on his rifle and he could hear Teal'c's staff weapon open behind him.

Jacob knelt down to get closer to the woman, "Jacob…" Jack put his hand on the man's shoulder in warning.

Without taking his eyes from Freya, Jacob nodded his head conveying to Jack he understood, then closed his eyes and allowed Selmak to the forefront.

"_You are not Anise…who are you?_" Selmak demanded.

The unknown symbiote took a ragged breath and as it struggled to speak. "_I am Garshaw, Selmak." _Tears fell from the dark eyes and a deep sob escaped her. "_I am Garshaw…_"

Tears came into Selmak's eyes as she brushed a lock of sweat soaked hair away from Garshaw's face. "Be still, my sar'shesh. All will be well."

Jack watched the two Tok'ra carefully, not completely convinced that it was truly Garshaw inside of Freya. However he did not stop Lya as she pushed past him and knelt down next to Selmak. Looking at Selmak for permission and receiving it in the form of a nod, she placed her hands under Freya's neck and closed her eyes. Both women began to shimmer and soon become transparent as Lya endeavored to heal the symbiote and host. A moment later she opened her eyes. A great sorrow filled them and she looked extremely troubled as she removed her hands and looked up at Jack.

"I have been able to help, the symbiote, Garshaw, but she cannot remain in the host if she is to survive." She told him. "The host is beyond my reach."

Daniel came up to stand next him a frown on his face. "You can bring people back from the dead…"

"I can bring her body back, Daniel, but that which makes Freya who she is…can no longer be reached."

"What do you mean 'can no longer be reached'?" Jack asked. It irked him that the snake was salvageable, but the human host was not.

"I…" Lya began "I can not find her." The Nox woman looked completely lost as how to explain the problem she was having.

"_Freya is gone, Colonel O'Neill._" Garshaw's said her voice somewhat stronger now. "_Sekhmet's destruction of her was total…her conscious mind was unable to withstand the tortures forced on it. I tried to keep her with me, but there was nothing to keep. Nothing left, but the body. I believed I would soon be following her._"

Seeing the confusion on the men's faces Selmak tried to clarify what Garshaw was trying to say. "_Once Sekhmet has taken a human host, the first thing she does is destroy the conscious mind and will of that host. It provides her with more longevity._" Selmak turned back to Garshaw and asked the question that was foremost in all their minds. "_Where is Samantha Carter, Garshaw?_"

Garshaw turned her face away from them reluctant to answer their question a sign that did not bode well in Jack's mind and made him what to reach down and shake the answer out of her.

Speaking gently, Selmak touched her shoulder, "_You must tell us, sar'shesh."_

After a few moments of silence she turned back to them. "_I am sorry, Selmak. Sekhmet has taken Jacob's daughter._"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The outer door of Vintio screamed in protest as it was wrenched opened and bright sunlight pushed back the darkness within. But the light had little chance to warm its metal interior as a heavily robed figure blocked the doorway, bringing with it… a deeper darkness…

She could feel it…the steady throb of its life thrummed within her. It was still here. It was still alive. Soon she would be powerful again. Soon she would shed this weaker form…

Soon she would have her revenge!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The last two days had been quiet for Sam Carter. Other than occasional meetings with Breeshan or Rya'c she spent most of her time searching the ha'tak's data base for any useful information that might aid her in her mission.

She found little that was helpful; however, the chance to play around in a ha'tak's computer system at a leisurely pace had given her a better idea of how the Goa'uld utilized the huge vessels.

Unfortunately the quiet of the last few had come to an end.

Sam stared into the mirror that hung in her personal quarters of the Ha'tak vessel. A vessel that at any moment would be dropping from hyperspace and entering the Vedarin System.

She had donned the golden overdress she had worn on Bastet's planet. She shifted uncomfortably. She did not enjoy seeing herself dress like this. It was unsettling to see what she could be, should she be captured and infested by a Goa'uld. It is a fate that is undeniably possible considering her job.

"Shake it off, Sam." She said aloud, thinking that saying it out loud would help. It didn't. Her Goa'uld sounding voice was not the least bit comforting. It just added to the disconcerting whisperings that seemed to linger in the back of her conscious mind. She knew that the thoughts and memories of Sekhmet could not injure or control her, but still they were there circling her conscious mind waiting for a moment of weakness to inject themselves into her actions or words. She had noticed minute changes in the way she was reacting to the situations around her. Her temper was quicker. Earlier today she to fight the desire scream at Breeshan for muttering to himself while he was going over the last bits of their plan once they landed on the planet. The noise had irritated her more than it should have. Sam would love to palm it off as stress, but she could not. She knew that it had to do with something else.

Sam shook her head to get rid of the disturbing thoughts.

With a quick flick of her hand, she finished the gaudy Egyptian style makeup Sekhmet had preferred and began mentally preparing herself for next big performance. She was nervous. Although her ruse had worked well enough on Bastet's planet she was anything, but confident about the next few weeks portraying the cruel Goa'uld. Add to it that Sekhmet could show up at anytime did not help her apprehension.

She reached over to a small nearby table and picked up the intricate phoenix pendant and clasped it around her neck. It nestled down along her bare sternum to fall just past her breasts and Sam squirmed a bit at its heavy weight. The red piercing eyes stared outward into the mirror giving her the feeling the fiery bird was looking inside of her and reveling in her fears. Just as its owner would…

Enough! She mentally scolded herself and pulled her gaze away from the mirror. She walked across the chamber and brought up the schematics of Sekhmet's fortress once more. It was an unnecessary exercise. Sam knew the fortress and the surrounding area thoroughly, but the action of going over it helped to calm her.

She rubbed her hand over the back of her neck trying to work out some of the tenseness and get ahead of the headache that was forming. She did not want another headache. Ever since the download she had been experiencing them regularly. They were nothing debilitating just uncomfortable and damn irritating. Like her brain simply wanted to remind her of its existence every once in awhile. She wondered if it had anything to do with her DNA and the changes going on inside her body. She genuinely hoped it was the changes and not something worse…

With a deep sigh she slipped Sekhmet's hand device on. Another device she despised. The things only function was to kill. It fulfilled its purpose, quickly or slowly, but always effectively.

"Samantha."

She turned at Breeshan's voice. She had spoken directly to Pha'esh very little these last few days. It had been decided early on that the symbiote would not surface unless absolutely needed. Jaffa only carried symbiotes. They never hosted them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Sure. You betcha." She murmured to herself.

"What?"

"Yes. I'm ready." As she took a step toward him, the ship left hyperspace and she swayed slightly as the ship's inertial dampeners quickly compensated for the radical loss of speed. Sam was used to the feeling having experienced it many times in the past. What she was not familiar with was the slight vibration that radiated from her chest to the rest of her body a millisecond after the ship dropped back into real space. She looked down at the phoenix pendant resting on her chest curiously.

That was weird, she thought. She set her curiosity aside when Breeshan reminded her they had to go. She would have time later to think about it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The SGC spent a number of days abuzz with activity as plans to find Major Carter were formulated and discarded, reformulated and discarded again to the frustration of the involved staff and especially to SG-1and Jacob Carter.

Freya and Garshaw had been brought back to the SGC to be checked out by Doctor Fraiser, but her tests only confirmed what Lya and Garshaw had told the others. There was no brain activity except that created by Garshaw to keep the body functioning. The symbiote had to be removed or they would lose her as well. Without a host Garshaw was unable to communicate with anyone and according to Selmak even if one was provided it was unlikely the symbiote would be able to blend with them. Lya's healing touch had kept Garshaw from death, but she was unsure how to heal a symbiote. She only knew humanoid physiology and was concerned she would do more damage than good should she attempt more than she already had.

The one thing they did know for sure was that no further information could be garnered from the Tok'ra symbiote and what she had already told them had everyone scrambling to find a way to get to Sekhmet's world and fast. Garshaw's last words reverberated through everyone's mind.

Sekhmet had Sam Carter.

All they had to help them was the information Major Carter had sent to Colonel O'Neill, but even with the Stargate address and the technical information in holographic message, finding a way onto the planet was wrought with difficulties.

Sending a MALP was a not a good idea. The standard device the SGC used to check out a planet before sending in their teams was well known to the Goa'uld and sending it would take their element of surprise away. A head on assault was out of the question. They would be running in to an unknown situation. With no other options they looked into the idea of traveling by ship.

The Tok'ra were contacted and a ship was arranged to meet them on a planet closer to the Vedarin system where Sekhmet's home world resided. By using this closer planet it would cut their travel time considerably, but it would still take a little more than a week to reach the system and another couple days to travel to the planet.

Once there, the schematics and other information given to them by Major Carter would enable them to infiltrate the facility and hopefully find the Major or, if need be, finish the mission for her.

It would be a few days before the Tok'ra would arrive with the ship on the planet near Sekhmet's system, so Daniel Jackson was back in his office buried deep among his ancient books and tablets trying to figure out as much as he could from the ancient tome brought to him by Lya.

After hours of searching, Daniel finally found more references to Sekhmet's planet, Sih'phmem, to add to the location which he had discovered before being shot and landing himself in the infirmary.

The planet was in a remote region of space well out of the way of the other Goa'uld system lords who would find no advantages to conquering a lifeless area with no assets of strategic value. It was basically a barren rock.

For some reason, however, Sekhmet had chosen it and claimed it as her own. The tome noted that at the time Ra simply granted her wish believing it was her instability that created the desire for such a worthless place and dismissed it. Sekhmet spent little time there during her service as Ra's avenger. Being in the Goa'uld's service meant she spent most of her time with Ra and Egeria on a planet the book referred to as the 'First Planet'.

Earth.

Resisting the urge to read more about his own planet, Daniel skipped ahead to find more on Sekhmet's chosen home world.

After the rebellion on Earth and the massacre of the human worlds by Sekhmet, Ra banished Sekhmet to her planet. However, unknown to Ra, Marcreat's advanced mind was beginning to calm the unstable Goa'uld giving her the ability to focus on her own desires and begin building her power base.

Although it was not mentioned in the tome, Daniel did recall that during his time among the ascended that Marcreat told him Sekhmet had used the ancient knowledge in his mind to create her fortress and the defense systems in place around her planet.

What was mentioned in the tome made Daniel extremely nervous about their plan to simply fly to the planet. When Ra had realized that Sekhmet was gaining too much power he sent a fleet of ships to destroy her stronghold and capture her. The attack failed. According to the account in the ancient book. Unholy light destroyed Ra's fleet. Ra was informed of the defeat with the delivery of his First Prime's dismembered body and a holographic recording of the fleet's destruction.

Even though Ra finally captured and placed Sekhmet in stasis he never defeated the defense system. Anyone who entered Sih'phmem's system would be obliterated the moment they approached the planet.

Daniel sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"This could be a problem."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam entered the bridge of the ha'tak vessel with Breeshan at her side and took her place standing before the elevated throne-like command chair that dominated the room. Although outwardly she projected an icy calm inside she was scared as hell. She was unsure of so many things. How Sekhmet ruled her world, her habits, and many other things still eluded her.

The Jaffa Lam'zel, who was piloting the huge vessel, slowed the ship and Sam glimpsed what looked to be a huge mass of metal debris scattered around the border of the system. Lam'zel did not seem concerned about it and carefully navigated their way through, but the sight of a multitude of destroyed ships littering the entry point of Sekhmet's system bothered Sam. It gave her the feeling that she was missing something. Something extremely important.

Exiting the debris field, Sam could see the planet in the distance and something else. A large metal structure was orbiting the planet. It looked like a huge metal hourglass, wide at the top and bottom and narrow at the center. The structure held its place above the planet completely docile the only sign of movement was a red light on the topmost part section that had begun to blink when the ship cleared the wreckage.

Lam'zel brought the ship to a halt just outside the debris field, removed his hands from the control console, clasped them behind his back and did nothing more.

The light on the metal structure began blinking faster and the structure began to rotate ominously. Sam felt a prickle of unease at the way the Jaffa on the deck seemed to tense when the structure began turning and even shift uncomfortably, almost nervously, as its speed began to pick up.

Sam had to stop herself from fidgeting. She had no idea what was expected of her. There had been nothing in the ship's database about the thing powering up before them. She searched Sekhmet's memories for some clue of what her next step should be.

Should she give the command to proceed?

Hit a control button?

Sing a damn song? What?

She saw Breeshan glance at her a very clear 'Do something' expression on his handsome face and Sam had to resist the urge to slap it off.

Sam was becoming frustrated. Where was the damn information she needed to get past this thing! The metal structure's rotation had begun to increase and Sam somehow knew she was running out of time.

You will fail.

Sam told the whispers to shut up, but they became more persistent.

You will fail and those with you will die. You are not strong enough.

Come on Sam, she chided herself, ignore it!

A feeling of panic began to creep up as she realized that she was about to blow the whole mission. Ignoring the whispers she searched her own thoughts. Maybe if she looked at the console? Or maybe the command chair? Was there a special button or lever on the throne? Damn it!

'Calm down, Samantha…'

A soothing voice entered her mind drowning out the malicious whispers. The voice was vaguely familiar. A voice she had heard only once.

'Relax and go with your instincts. The information in your mind will guide you if you let it. The answer is there.'

Relax? Oh sure that should be easy. She thought irritably. And why should she trust this voice again? Sam was positive the ascended being was behind the changes in her DNA.

A high pitched noise erupted from the navigating console where Lam'zel stood. The Jaffa did not move, but Sam could see his body go rigid at the sound.

Damn it! She had no choice. Sam closed her eyes and consciously made herself relax. As she did, an image came to the forefront of the countless of memories that were ever present in her mind. She saw someone who looked like her (Sekhmet?) stepping down from the throne and advancing toward the view screen at the front of the bridge.

Without opening her eyes Sam did the same. As she approached she felt a searing heat on the skin at the center her chest. She ignored it and continued forward stopping at the same time her twin in the image stopped. The pendant on her twin's chest, she assumed it was the same as the one she wore now, began to hum the metal deepening to a vibrant red. The hum became marginally louder and Sam realized that it was not coming from the image, but from the pendant she was wearing.

She opened her eyes to see that she now stood in front of the view screen her own ghostly looking image reflecting back at her. The phoenix pendant was now a deep metallic crimson hue and the eyes of the bird were beginning to brighten and glow.

In the view screen Sam could see the metal structure…the Isurue.

The bastardized ancient defensive system created by Sekhmet thousands of years ago. The memory she needed was clear in her mind and she knew what she had to do. Raising the hand wearing Sekhmet's hand device toward the defense system, Sam saw the eyes of the pendant flash red and felt a jolt of energy race up through her chest over to her arm and down into the hand device. Instinctually she readied herself for the energy backlash as the hand device emitted a powerful pulse of energy that passed harmlessly through the ship and connected with the blinking light…Sam held her breath as the metal structure began to slow and the blinking light dimmed back to a steady red. She remained at the view screen as the vessel began to move once more and resumed their course to the planet.

'Well done, Samantha.' The disembodied voice echoed through her mind. 'Well done.'


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Yes! It's an update!! I know it is a shock and enough to bring on a coronary, but everyone stay calm, take deep breaths and….read.

Seriously…sorry for this taking so long. Life went nuts for a few weeks and killed the writing time. I am endeavoring to solve this problem and try and update more often, but be assured sooner or later I will update.

Thanks to all of you for reading!

Linc

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 36

The primal scream ripped through the desiccated halls of the ancient outpost with a chilling reminder of its most recent occupant. If the age worn walls had a voice they would raise them to match, perhaps ever surpass the pain and rage in the scream that reverberated against the metal passageways. It was to the structures advantage it could not cry out for any sentient being would be smarter to bury itself as deeply as possible to escape the malevolent being that walked its halls. It would cringe in terror when the scream faded to an animalist growl that grew slowly with an unholy crawl then erupted into an unsteady burst of manic laughter.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped replaced by a dead and ominous silence that denied the momentary evidence of life within the ancient structure. But the silence did not erase the reality. The beast had escaped the strangle hold of its inferior vessel, an empty shell, useless and dying. Now its reign of terror could be renewed. The Lady of Slaughter would be unleashed once again and her enemies would be destroyed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack stalked restlessly through the halls of the SGC. He hated waiting. It drove him to the brink of nutsville whenever he was stuck waiting for some other alien race (or his own race) to get their ass in gear so he could get the hell out from under this mountain and do something!

He was irritable, cranky and all around peeved at the inactivity and Jack knew that when these moods manifested themselves there was only one thing to do…he turned on his heel and made a bee-line for Daniel Jackson's office. If anything would make him feel better it would be annoying Daniel. There was just something therapeutic about it.

A few minutes and several flights of stairs later Jack entered the scholar's office.

"What'cha got Daniel?" He asked as he strode in.

Daniel looked up from a big ol' book and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "A headache."

"Ah." Jack grabbed a chair, turned it around backwards and plopped down on it. Crossing his arms and laying them on the back of the chair he stared expectantly at the younger man. "Anything else?"

Daniel stopped rubbing his head. "Nothing that will make you happy."

Jack picked up a palm size rock from Daniel's desk and ran his fingers over the pictographs etched in the smooth surface. "Well I am not happy anyway so let's have it." He began rolling the stone from hand to hand.

Glancing at the rock Jack was messing with, and then at the man himself in mild irritation, Daniel shifted his attention back to the book on his desk and flipped back a few pages from his current reading spot. "Apparently, Sekhmet's planet is protected by some kind of advanced defense system. It destroyed a fleet of Ra's ships when he tried to capture her around four thousand years ago."

"That must have pissed old Ra off."

"I am sure it did, but he never tried to take her on her planet again and ended up capturing her when she was off world." Daniel read him the account of the destruction of Ra's fleet. "Odds are the defense system is still there. We will have figured a way around it."

Damn.

"Anything else?" Jack asked tossing the rock up into the air and deftly catching it once again then taking an occasional peek at Daniel to see if it was getting on the young man's nerves.

Daniel was either ignoring him or did not see what Jack was doing with one of his precious artifacts. Without looking up the archeologist answered him.

"Nothing much. I was about to go back and look over the years that Sekhmet was on Earth before the rebellion that drove the Goa'uld away. I am a bit curious how it will compare with what we know from out own recorded history."

"Such as?" Jack asked.

"Well…According to Egyptian mythology, Sekhmet was not only the Avenger of Ra, but the patron god of doctors and physicians."

Jack thought about his last check up with Doctor Frasier and her need for a few blood samples... "Sekhmet … all things evil … doctors … I can see the connection."

Daniel smiled slightly, "I wouldn't say that in front of Janet."

Jack imitated a shudder at the thought and Daniel let out a small laugh. The young man leaned back in his chair and delved deeper into what he knew of Sekhmet's earthly doings.

"In many ways Sekhmet was seen as a righteous avenger for Ra. If someone was punished it was because they deserved it."

"What about that 'Massacre of People' thing? Did they think _that_ was a good thing?"

"Destruction of Mankind." Daniel corrected, his eyes following the arc of the artifact as Jack tossed from his left hand to his right. "No, as a matter of fact, they had a festival commorating Ra's stopping the slaughter. An annual festival. Lots of drinking, music…um…fooling around."

"You mean sex!" Jack smiled at the pained look on Daniel's face.

"Yes, Jack. Sex."

Jack frowned a moment. "You know…that sounds a lot like Hathor's MO, doesn't it?"

Daniel nodded. "Actually, Hathor and Sekhmet cross each other a lot in Egyptian mythology, so much so, that after Ra subdued Sekhmet after the massacre, it was noted that she became the gentler form of Hathor."

Jack raised his brows in surprise. "Hathor…gentle? Are you sure they only got plowed once a year?"

"Traditionally, Hathor was considered a benevolent goddess and revered by the Egyptian people. They loved her." Daniel said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jack caught the rock in mid-arc, placed it down gently on the desk then grabbed the book Daniel had been reading, almost dropping the writing pad the scholar had set on top of the open tome. He looked down at the pages in disbelief. "Were the Egyptians sadomasochists or something?" The old book was unreadable, being written Goa'uld, so Jack changed his focus to the writing pad.

"I know it's weird, but you have to remember this was recorded and believed over five thousand years ago. It was a different world."

Jack was only half-way listening as he skimmed Daniel's notes. Hathor was the representation of the milky way…her symbol was the cow…

See, now why did he not know that before? He so could have used that tidbit of information when they saw her last. A snide comment here. A condesending remark there. Just too many verbal insult lost...

He continued reading Daniel's notes.

She was also known as "She with Two Faces".

Big surprise there. It was easy to see she was two faced.

The rest was a bunch of scientific babble about metaphorical comparisons and ritual gobbly gook.

Jack handed the book back to Daniel. "Well that was a fun trip down memory lane, but back to the Goa'uld of present. Anything else on Sekhmet?"

"Not yet. We have an hour before the briefing so I thought I would read over the section about the uprising on Earth. See if I can get anymore details on Sekhmet."

"All right." Jack stood up to go, but stopped himself.

Indicating with a flick of his hand the artifact that had not been helpful in annoying the archeologist and therefore not entertaining Jack, "So what planet did the rock come from?" Jack asked a little miffed and confused that his attempt to irritate the young man had failed. Daniel always became irritated when Jack played with his archeological knick knacks.

Without looking up from his book Daniel answered him. "Earth."

"It's from around here?" Jack asked a bit surprised. "What is it?" Still unable to believe that Daniel had not snatched the artifact from his hands the moment he picked it up.

"Just a something I picked up from Egypt last time I was there."

Jack's curiosity was peaked at Daniel's evasive answer. "Egypt, huh?"

"Mmmm…hmm." Daniel answered still not looking up.

Jack picked up the rock again and rubbed his thumb over the ancient script once more. "So what does it say?"

"It's a rock." Daniel stated glancing up at him.

"Ha ha." Jack was getting a bit annoyed by Daniel evasions. "What does the _artifact _say?"

Daniel reached across his desk and grabbed the stone from Jack's hand. He turned the side with the writing around so Jack could see it and ran his finger under the symbols as he spoke.

"This…is…a…rock."

Jack stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment as Daniel's words sunk in then a thunderous scowl planted itself on his features as a smug smile stretched over Daniel's.

He'd be damned, the kid had set him up. Put that stupid rock there just to mess with him. Jack glared at the young man a second then turned on his heel to the sound of Daniel snickering behind him.

Smart ass.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marcreat watched as Samantha Carter turned from the view of Sekhmet's planet. She looked completely in control with no outward evidence of the turmoil he knew must be going through her.

The ascended being was extremely impressed with the Tauri woman. He had seen other beings that one would consider stronger buckle under the pressures that she had endured these last weeks. He could now understand why Daniel Jackson admired her and had suggested her for this endeavor.

Samantha gave the Jaffa piloting the ship a command to notify her the moment they landed on the planet and exited the bridge or the pel'tak, as the Goa'uld referred to it. The Ancient followed as she and Breeshan made their way to her private quarters.

The moment they entered her rooms and the door slid shut Samantha stalked further into her quarters and began searching it with her eyes.

"_Where are you_?" Her goa'ulded voice demanded. "_Show yourself, damn it_!"

Marcreat smiled to himself. He should have realized that this woman would not have simply accepted his presence and not question it.

"Hello Samantha."

The Tok'ra jumped slightly then immediately pulled out his zat and aimed it at him.

Samantha however was not the least bit unnerved by the Marcreat's presence in fact she seem annoyed by it. "_Put it away, Breeshan_." She commanded without taking her eyes from the Ancient. "_It won't do any good_." She crossed her arms and glared at him. "_Why the hell is an Ascended Being shadowing me_?"

"Sekhmet is an evil being and its knowledge of ancient technology is of great concern to us. I am here to observe and report to the others and…" he began.

"_No_." She interrupted him. "_There are plenty of 'evil beings' you have ignored in the past so you will have to do better than that_."

Samantha's gaze narrowed as she waited for his answer. Marcreat resisted the urge to fidget under her uncompromising glare and knew that the evasive nature of the Ascended would be counter productive when dealing with this human. Honesty would be the only way to garner this woman's trust and if Sekhmet was to be destroyed her trust in him would be crucial. "I did not lie, Samantha, but there is more to my being here than simply observation."

"If you are truly one of the Ascended Beings why do you not simply destroy her?" Breeshan lowered his weapon as he asked, but kept a firm grip on it.

Samantha snorted at the question. She was well versed in the Ascended Beings refusal to interfere in the affairs of lower beings. Her response annoyed Marcreat even though in many ways he did agree with her.

Marcreat turned to the Tok'ra. "It is our law that we do not influence the actions of those still on the material plane of existence."

"Then why are you here?" The young man inquired.

"_Yes, why are you here_." Samantha cocked her head curiously. "_And what exactly do you call what you did on the bridge? I would call that interfering_."

"Technically it was not. I did not give you any information you did not already have." He tapped a finger to his temple indicated the stored memory in Sam's brain.

Samantha studied him for a moment and Marcreat could almost see the thoughts racing through her mind trying to figure out what was going on, why he was here, who he really was…then her expression changed from a concentrated frown to a look of suspicion.

"_I know you_…"

Marcreat said nothing. He had already violated too many of the restrictions that had been placed on him by the others. Samantha Carter was an extremely intelligent woman and he knew she would figure things out if she had the chance. Once she figured it out, he would be allowed to confirm it.

"_You are the one who protected me when the download from Sekhmet's memories almost killed me_…" she paused thinking some more then continued, "…_that's why I am changing. You did something to my DNA_."

Marcreat nodded. "If I had not you would be dead instead you are simply taking the next step in your species evolution…just a few million years or so sooner…" Marcreat smiled sheepishly. "I was 'under the gun' as Daniel used to say. I had to improvise."

Out of the corner of his eye, Marcreat saw Breeshan bow his head.

"_We only downloaded Sekhmet's host's memories". _Pha'esh's spoke from Breeshan's body. It was clear the Tok'ra was not pleased to see Marcreat. "_Simple memories should not have damaged Major Carter's mind or physical body." _

"Simple memories would not." The Ancient replied. "But the clone that Sekhmet's created was not a typical host. Its mind was engineered and enhanced to accept all of Sekhmet's memories, not just the selective ones normally known to a symbiote's host."

Samantha's gaze left Marcreat and turned to Pha'esh. "_Are you telling me that a symbiote can withhold its memories from host_?" She asked. The Tauri woman did not look very happy about that bit of information.

Pha'esh looked uncomfortable as he answered her question. "_Yes._" He replied. "_The humanoid mind does not have the capacity to hold several thousands of years of memories. It could be damaging to the host to do so._"

"_Several thousands of years_…" Sam responded. "_But even the oldest among you are no more than a couple of thousands of years old. Selmak is among your oldest and she told my father she was two thousand years old_."

"I believe that Selmak said she was over two thousand years old." Marcreat injected.

Samantha turned her gazed from the Tok'ra back to him her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "_How do you know that_?"

"Since the moment I ascended I have been watching the Tok'ra...and the Tauri. I was awaiting the time your two races would meet…again."

"_Again_?"

"It was an alliance between the Tok'ra and the Tauri that led to rejection of Ra as the god of the First World and in turn the downfall of Sekhmet." Marcreat explained. He watched as Samantha looked away her brow furrowed in thought, her mind sifting through the memories now stored there. It did not take long for her to find the information she sought and Marcreat watched as Sam's body stiffened as the memories of Sekhmet's time among the Tauri became clear. She turned and stared at him.

"_You were there_…" she state firmly. "_With Sekhmet…you were her host_."

"Not willingly." Marcreat clarified. He wanted Samantha to understand that he had suffered as Sekhmet's host and had not been a willing participant in the goa'uld's actions.

"_No. You hated her._.." Sam confirmed. "…_and fought her constantly_." Samantha closed her eyes in an effort to find more memories. "_Sekhmet was Ra's defender residing with him on the First World…Earth. She was instrumental in overpowering hundreds of planets for him_." Samantha opened her eyes to stare at him. "_Even the Goa'uld were terrified of her, several attempts were made on her life, but the ancient knowledge and abilities she had received from you aided in keeping her alive_."

"The other Goa'uld eventually stopped their assassination attempts, but in the end it was not an enemy that led to her failure on Earth and her imprisonment. For all her power though she did have a weakness…"

Sam turned and glared at Pha'esh accusation filling her eyes. "_And that weakness is a hell of a lot older than two thousand years_."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In the presence of the alert and conscious mind the past can be pushed aside perhaps even forgotten, but at rest the conscious mind is overthrown and in the realm of dreams the past is relived and feared…

Jacob felt weird. As if he was himself, but at the same time someone else. The golden hieroglyphic engraved wall he was currently walking through were familiar to him and yet completely unknown. He knew where he was going, but had not idea what his destination was…

Such were the dreams of a Tok'ra host.

This was not his dream. The feet that carried him through elaborate halls were those of another host. One that Jacob had no recollection until that very moment as he followed along through the oddly familiar halls. He could not hear the thoughts of this host or even those of his symbiote, Selmak, but he could feel the tenseness that flowed through the host and the apprehension of his friend and constant companion.

The golden corridor opened up into an elaborate temple adorned with an opulent throne at the forefront of the cavernous area. Pictographs and hieroglyphics dominated the walls heralding the glories and awe inspiring divinity of the god that resided there. He walked among pillars the widths of which rivaled the most ancient of trees. It would be task for three grown men encircle their arms around a pillar and be close to touching the other outstretched hands. These also proclaimed the glories of their god. Their omnipotent ruler of life, death and the after life, all powerful, all knowing…

Jacob rounded one of the great columns and passed through a ray of brilliant sunlight that shone down through high windows at the very heights of the temple's ceiling. The light sparkled across the crystal blue waters of a cleansing pool at the center of the room and Jacob thought of his daughter's eyes that sparkled with the same intensity when she had just conquered some mystery or challenge.

He turned from the pool and made his way toward a raised dais at the far end of the temple area. A man plain looking man adorned in scarlet robes stood on the dais next to the elaborate throne watching his every move with an intensity that unsettled the former air force general. Hazel eyes bored into him and he felt a shiver pass through Selmak's unknown host. The hazel eyes flashed in appreciation as the host mounted the steps of the dais and thrust his hand forward in invitation. Jacob noticed the delicate hand of the host reach out lay her fingers on the man's palm; the man's fingers enclosed the host's in a firm almost painful grip. The two walked behind the throne to a set of huge intricately carved doors that seemed to open magically at their approach.

Blinding sunlight washed over them as they continued to forward into the roar of a thousand voices. Jacob blinked against the over powering brilliance of light that surrounded them and as his vision adjusted his eyes fell on an eerily familiar sight.

Three massive structures rose from the sands shining white in the bright sunlight. Three pyramids…

"People of the Tauri," a booming voice filled the air and the roar of the crowd ceased abruptly, "behold the might of the god Sekhmet! Avenger and Bringer of Ra's Justice!". Without releasing the host's hand, the man next to him took a step forward his expression haughty and cold. A slight pull at the host's hand prompted her to step forward.

The disembodied voice boomed once more.

"People of the Tauri! Behold the beloved of Ra! Hathor, Queen of the Gods!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"_People of the Tauri," a booming voice filled the air and the roar of the crowd ceased abruptly, "behold the might of the god Sekhmet! Avenger and Bringer of Ra's Justice!" Without releasing the host's hand, the man next to him took a step forward his expression haughty and cold. A slight pull at the host's hand prompted her to step forward. The disembodied voice boomed once more. "People of the Tauri! Behold the beloved of Ra! Hathor, Queen of the Gods!"_

Jacob Carter jerked awake. His body was covered in a cold sweat that soaked the fatigues he had fallen asleep in. He shivered in the cool air of his quarters and began taking deep breaths to calm down his racing heart and tamp down on the lingering terror that he had felt from Selmak's host.

He shook his head to get rid of the sounds of the roaring crowd clinging to his conscious mind along with the last vestiges of the dream.

No, not a dream…A memory.

He knew it was not a dream.

He could still feel the fear of Selmak's host as she took the hand of Sekhmet and allowed herself to be lead out before the sea of worshippers. Out into the sun of Ancient Egypt.

Confusion filled Jacob. Until blending with him, Selmak had never been on Earth and she was only a few thousand years old. The symbiote could not have been on Earth over five thousand years ago when Ra ruled Earth, but the memory was too real and despite what Jacob knew of Selmak's life the memory he had just seen had been real. It had happened.

The retired General searched for his symbiote to see if she too was now awake. He could feel her presence, but it was obvious that she was mentally avoiding him.

'Selmak.' Jacob thought firmly. 'Who was that host?'

'_It was just a dream, Jacob._' Selmak responded faintly.

'I know the difference.' Jacob countered. 'It was not a dream, Selmak. Who was the host?' He asked firmly.

Selmak was silent for while, but the General waited patiently giving the symbiote time to respond. Soon she did.

'_My first host…Hathor_.'

'Hathor was a Goa'uld!' Selmak cringed at Jacob's mental yell, but he did not back down at her discomfort. 'Would you be so kind to explain to me what you were doing on Earth over five thousand years ago and being worshiped as Hathor?'

He could feel Selmak shy away from his outburst almost hide from it. Then with a sigh of resignation she answered him.

'_I am almost six thousand years old…and the original Hathor was not a Goa'uld. She was Tok'ra…she was me.'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"My Queen." Lam'zel's deep voice filled the room.

Still glaring at Pha'esh she answered the disembodied voice coming from the console across the room. "_Speak_!"

"We are now over the planet. Do you wish to ring down to the palace…?"

Sam's eyes jerked away from the Tok'ra toward the console. "_Do not dare to presume the wishes of your Queen, hassock!_" She yelled at the Jaffa. "_I will tell you when I 'wish' to do something_!"

"Yes my Queen!" Lam'zel responded instantly. "Forgive me my Queen."

"_I do not forgive_." Sam growled.

The com went silent.

"You did that well." The Ancient commented, dryly.

Ignoring Marcreat, Sam closed her eyes and pressed the palm of her hand against her forehead in a vain attempt to silence the laughing that was echoing in her mind. She had no idea what had prompted her to respond so viciously toward Lam'zel's request, but she was pretty sure the persistent whispers pushing at thoughts had something to do with it.

She reopened her eyes to see Marcreat studying her intently. Sam wondered if the voices had something to do with her changing DNA. If so, then the Ancient was the one to tell her. She glanced over toward Pha'esh. She wanted privacy to discuss the presence of voices in her head. The Tok'ra was already on edge because of the physical changes she was manifesting, no need to add mental concerns on top of them.

"_Pha'esh, would you excuse use. I need to speak with Marcreat alone_."

Pha'esh looked at her in surprise. "Is that wise, Samantha?"

"_Name one action since we have started this mission that has been wise_." She replied. "_I'll be fine, Pha'esh_."

Scowling at the Ancient, Pha'esh nodded his head and went to the door. "I will be outside the door should you require assistance."

Sam gave him a fleeting smile. "_Thank you_."

Once the door was closed, Sam set her attention back on Marcreat. The laughter in her head had died down and was now satisfied with sending the occasional snicker out at her.

"_I'm hearing voices_." She stated bluntly. No sense in beating around the bush. "_In my mind_." Sam figured her little revelation would have Marcreat looking at her as if she had lost her mind. It is what any normal person would have done, but Marcreat did not. He almost looked…scared.

"Are you hearing voices or a single voice?" He took a step forward as he spoke, his hazel eyes studying her closely.

It was instinct that made Sam take a step back from him. "_Just one_." She answered him cautiously.

"What other things have you noticed? How powerful is the voice's influence? Can you resist it? What other changes have you noticed?" Marcreat shot the questions one after the other taking a step toward her with each one.

Ignoring the instinctive need to back away from him Sam stood her ground until the Ancient was standing only inches from her. His eyes raked over her, critically searching for the answers to the questions he had just thrown at her.

Sam's temper rose at the way he was interrogating her. With a single step she brought herself nose to nose with the man and pinned him with an icy blue stare.

"_What else?_" She responded caustically. "_Let's see…Since this has started I have been medically augmented with little devices in my brain, my eyes flash, I have basically died, had my DNA reorganized, come back to life, my voice completely creeps me out, and oh yes, I have psychotic Goa'uld hunting me down, ready to tear me to pieces. Quite literally, if my memories of her are correct. So to answer your questions…Yes, I have noticed a few changes lately._" She spat the last words at him.

"The voice is Sekhmet." Marcreat stated dispassionately. "The memories that were downloaded from the cloned host carried with them an imprint of Sekhmet's consciousness…it is influencing your actions."

"_Well that's just great_!" She said angrily. Just what she needed! To everything else let just add the disembodied consciousness of an insane Goa'uld to run around in her head wreaking havoc when she was trying to impersonate the same Goa'uld with the intent of destroy that Goa'uld's empire… The snicker in the back of her mind was laughing again and Sam was tempted to join in with the unsettling sound.

"Samantha these traits can be used to your benefit while impersonating Sekhmet. Use them, but do not let them use you. Do you understand?" The Ancient told her firmly.

Sam glared at him. "_Get her out_."

"It is not as simple as that."

"_You're an Ascended Being! Make it simple_!" She said angrily.

Marcreat gave her the same look she used to give Colonel O'Neill whenever he would tell her fix something unfixable.

Sam began rubbing her forehead again. "_If I cannot get rid of it then how do I shut it up?_"

Calming himself, Marcreat explained, "As your DNA evolves, the voice will fade, but you must be careful, Samantha. Sekhmet is a powerful presence, even in such a weak form; you _must_ fight her until then."

"_How long_?"

"It will be weeks before your transformation is complete. At that time you will be able to over-power it completely. You must exercise a firm mental control over her, as certain of her traits are already becoming evident."

"_What traits_?"

Marcreat nodded to the console. "Your temper is more pronounced."

"_I noticed_." She said irritably. She felt like she was on a permanent PMS trip lately. Everything was ticking her off. "_So I need to watch my temper. What else?_"

"I am unsure. You anger has been the only thing I have observed up to this point.

"_Yes._" She dropped her hand from her forehead. "_Is this…imprint giving me the headaches?_"

"No. Your DNA is evolving at an accelerated rate. The headaches are a by-product of that. Soon you will be noticing other changes as well."

"_Such as…_" Sam asked.

"It is different with each individual. Some Ancients had the ability to heal, others could move things with their mind", Marcreat shrugged his shoulders. "You abilities will be individual to you."

"_Anything else?_"

"Vast amounts of knowledge. The headaches are being created by the normally dormant regions of your brain becoming active, in time, you will be able to access not only all of Sekhmet's knowledge, but the Ancient knowledge that Sekhmet gained when she hosted me as well."

Sam nodded her head at him in understanding. A couple of weeks ago, she would have been beside herself with the idea of having access to such limitless knowledge. Now…the persistent push of Sekhmet presence had her hoping she would still be sane enough to enjoy it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

0800 hours.

Jack sat in his chair observing the other occupants of the SGC's briefing room. They certainly had a full house today.

The mummer of low voices filled the room as each person began to take a seat at the long conference table. Daniel sat to his right shuffling a thick stack of papers, pulling out a page here or double checking a notated page there.

Seated across from him, Teal'c and Bra'tac were speaking fervently in low tones. The Jaffa Master had just come from the control room where a message from one his Jaffa had been received. From the look on the old warrior's face, Jack was convinced that it was not good news. He wondered if more Jaffa had been reported missing.

Jacob Carter soon joined them sitting down next to Daniel. A quick glance at the retired General gave Jack the impression the man had suddenly aged about a hundred years. He did not say a word to anyone, but Jack was positive that Jacob was involved in an intense internal discussion that none of them could hear.

Not far behind Jacob, General Hammond entered the room accompanied by Doc Frasier. The doctor was carrying a medical file with her and Jack would bet money that it was Carter's. The two took their seats as well, the General at the head of the table and Doc Frasier to his right. General Hammond clasped his hand together on the table and leaned toward everyone.

"Why don't you start us off Doctor Frasier?"

Doctor Frasier smiled faintly at the General as she spoke. "We exhumed the body of Major Carter…"

"Not Carter, doc." Jack injected.

Janet cast an irritated look at him then continued. "You are correct, Colonel. It's not Sam. A closer look at the brain tissue and at the DNA showed abnormalities we did not know to look for earlier. The body was an exact replica of Major Carter."

Despite the fact that everyone was confident that it had not been Carter that they buried, the room at large seemed to relax a bit at her report. Everyone it seemed, but Bra'tac. The Jaffa still wore a worried scowl on his face that was making Jack a bit nervous.

"Thank you, Doctor." The General said then looked over at Daniel. "Doctor Jackson?"

Daniel began reshuffling his papers, "Yes, sir." Pulling out his notepad with one hand and pushing his wayward glasses to rest once again on his nose with the other. He began to read over his notes. The young scholar reiterated what he told Jack earlier that morning.

"Sekhmet spent a large amount of time on Earth during Ra's reign. She was the Righteous Avenger of Ra."

He mentioned the thing about Sekhmet and Hathor being confused as the same person and, oh yeah, the part about Hathor being a beloved goddess... Jack had to swallow a sharp laugh when the image of a cow with bright red hair came to his mind.

"In the end, Sekhmet was brought down by someone within her own confidences. The book I have been reading simply notes them as 'the betrayer'. I searched for more, but was unable to find anything detailing how 'the betrayer' accomplished it." Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "The Goa'uld do not like to record their failures. I was surprised to find the entry about the defense system."

"Defense System?" General Hammond asked.

While Daniel explained what he had learned about the defense system around Sekhmet's planet Jack reached for his pen. Resisting the urge to begin clicking the thing and thus irritating the General, Jack instead opted to doodle little cows with wigs on his notepad. This quickly became boring so he let his eyes wander over those sitting at the table. Everyone was watching Daniel intently as he described the defeat of Ra's fleet over Sekhmet's planet. Everyone, that is, except Jacob. The retired General was staring down at the table an angry scowl on his lined features. Apparently, Jacob was getting pretty ticked at his symbiote, Selmak.

"Unless we figure out a way around this defense system," the scholar continued, "we are not going anywhere near that planet."

Jacob looked up from the table. "Selmak can get us past the Isurue."

"The what?" Jack asked.

Jacob bowed his head and when he raised it Selmak's voice was heard. "_The Isurue. It is the name of the defense system that Doctor Jackson is speaking of. I am familiar with the structure and can disarm it_."

"Well that settles that!" Jack clapped his hands and rubbed them together in anticipation. "Let get a move on."

"Just a minute, Jack." Daniel interrupted. He was looking at Selmak curiously as he continued. "How did you know what it was called? According to everything I read no one has ever attempted to approach the planet since Ra's fleet was destroyed and that was over five thousand years ago. I just cannot imagine that this type of defense system would not have been utilized by the Tok'ra if they had been aware of it."

"_The Tok'ra are not aware of it. Only I am. I helped design it._"

"Excuse me?" Jack injected. There was no way Selmak helped design that thing. She was too young. The math did not add up.

With a heavy sigh, Selmak gave him a weary smile.

"_Over five thousand years ago. Ra reigned over the First Planet with his first Queen Egeria. Together they built up the Goa'uld Empire and reached throughout the galaxies spreading their might and enslaving hundreds of planets, however, it was here that Sekhmet was spawned. And it was here that Egeria first began to see the evils of her race_."

"What made her so different?" Jack asked skeptically.

"Egeria refused the use of a sarcophagus…" Daniel supplied.

"How do you know that?"

"I read it somewhere." The scholar answered.

Of course he did. Jack thought.

"_You are correct Doctor Jackson. Egeria did not trust Telchak's creation. After a time she noted the changes created in the symbiotes that used it regularly to restore their host bodies. She found such changes unsettling._"

"And then Sekhmet was born." Daniel added. "Ra's use of her vicious nature was the final straw."

Selmak looked at the young man in confusion clearly not understanding the concept of the 'last straw', but after a moment of inner dialog she nodded in understanding. "_Yes. Egeria's heart changed after witnessing the atrocities committed by Sekhmet in Ra's name. She realized that it needed to stop_."

Jack had stopped doodling on his pad his complete focus was on Selmak and the story unfolding.

"_The first Tok'ra symbiotes were born to Egeria within a year of her decision to rebel against Ra. She impressed upon them the evils of Ra and the other Goa'uld and imparted the determination and desire to fight against them. It took almost one hundred years for the symbiotes to mature and become strong enough to take a host. Garshaw and I were among those to be given a host. My first host was a young Tauri by the name of Hathor_."

Hathor!

Jack looked at Selmak in disbelief. "You want to repeat that?"

Selmak smiled faintly at him. "_Hathor was the youngest daughter of the Tauri high priest that served Ra. Egeria had watched the young woman closely for many years before approaching her. She told Hathor the true nature of the Gods and that she wanted to end their brutal reign. Hathor agreed and became my first host. Together we infiltrated the Goa'uld hierarchy and in time I became the consort to Ra and the Mis'tryvel of Sekhmet._"

Unfamiliar with the Goa'uld word, Jack looked over to Daniel for clarification. Daniel leaned over toward him. "It means mistress or lover."

A look of disgust must have been evident on his face, because Selmak shot a glare at him. Jack schooled his features. And felt the need to say something. "That must have been unpleasant." Jack said, slightly nauseated at the idea of someone having to get all close and personal with the likes of Sekhmet.

"_You are correct, Colonel O'Neill_." Selmak looked at Jack and the Colonel saw the haunted look that invaded the dark eyes. "_It was an extremely unpleasant experience; however, to achieve the death of Ra it was necessary. As Hathor I did everything I could to offset the cruelty of Ra and Sekhmet. As Sekhmet's confidant I was able to feed Egeria and Garshaw the information needed to begin the rebellion on Earth_."

Still leaning toward Jack, Daniel suddenly sat up straight and Jack could see the young man's eyes light up, a definite indicator that the wheels in Daniel's brain were working in over drive.

"Of course, that makes complete sense. You were the betrayer."

Selmak nodded.

"Wait a minute! If you were Hathor then who was the red headed nutcase we killed five years ago?" Jack resisted the urge to shiver as he remembered the snake that burrowing into the back of his neck. A gift from Hathor.

"_Her true name was Wadjet_."

"The snake goddess." Daniel noted.

"Well that figures." Jack said unsurprised.

Selmak ignored Jack's comment and spoke to Daniel. "_Wadjet was born in Egeria's last Goa'uld spawning. When the rebellion began I was forced through the Stargate by Sekhmet to her homeworld. Wadjet assumed my place, calling herself Hathor, and with Sekhmet began the part of your history known as the 'Massacre of Mankind'."_

"That explains the 'Two face' thing." Jack stated...

Everyone except Bra'tac looked at him in confusion. The old warrior was staring toward the wall his thoughts elsewhere.

"What are you talking about, Colonel?" Janet Frasier asked.

"Daniel found something about Hathor being two faced." Jack clarified, sort of. "Daniel, remember you mentioned that when you were telling me about Hathor being a cow and all that." Jack turned toward Selmak. "I just have one question…why a cow?"

Selmak glared at him, but Daniel nodded in sudden understanding, "In the earliest recordings of Egyptian history Hathor was know as 'She with Two Faces'. It has been a mystery among academics as to what this meant. Apparently it was a literal translation. Hathor physically changed faces."

Unconcerned with these revelations, and Jack was pretty sure the symbiote was more than ready to end this piece of her life history, Selmak continued.

"_When the rebellion on Earth was successful, Ra was furious and unleashed Sekhmet on the universe at large. He soon realized his mistake and banished her back to her homeworld of Ship'mem_."

"Were you still on the planet?" General Hammond asked.

"_Yes. The rebellion had freed Earth, but Ra was still alive. My job was not complete. I believed that Sekhmet could still be useful so I stayed. In time I came to realize that it was not Ra that we should fear, but Sekhmet. Her host was…different. Stronger than the other humans_."

"He was an Ancient." Daniel supplied.

"_At the time we were unaware of the race of Ancients. Marcreat presence in our galaxy was a singular event and a most tragic mistake on his part_." Selmak was silent a moment then continued her story. "_Once confined to her planet Sekhmet began looking for ways to build her power base. I assisted her on the research. Her host, Marcreat, had the scientific knowledge of an advanced race within him and Sekhmet began to use it. When I saw the destruction of Ra's fleet over the planet I knew that Sekhmet had to be destroyed. I lured her off-world into an ambush with Ra's Jaffa. Many Jaffa died, but in the end Sekhmet was subdued, forced out of her host and into stasis._"

"What happened to the host?" Daniel inquired.

"_He fell into a coma and died within hours of his release_." Selmak closed her eyes and lowered her head.

The room fell into silence.

The image of Freya's mutated body entered Jack's mind, but he angrily forced it away. He refused to believe that would be Carter's fate. Unfortunately, he also remembered what Garshaw had said on the Tok'ra base.

Sekhmet had Carter. The question was this 'Was she a hostage or a host?'"

"Sir," Jack addressed the General. "Our meeting with the Tok'ra is in two days. We need to hurry and prepare our supplies. Do we have a…?"

"Hammond of Texas." Bra'tac's graveled voice interrupted Jack and the Colonel looked over in slight irritation at the old warrior. The Jaffa Master returned his gaze and Jack was unsettled by the regret that resided in the warrior's wise eyes.

"Yes, Master Bra'tac." The General answered.

Bra'tac did not turn toward the General as he spoke, but kept looking at Jack as he spoke. "I have had news from my Jaffa in Bubastis." He began. "Sekhmet has shown herself in Bastet's Court…and…she wears a familiar face."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sekhmet stretched long pale limbs luxuriating in the feel of her creation. The extended time in stasis had left the muscles tight, but the body was still fit and functional. The form was a perfect vessel for her superior being.

Blue eyes scanned the ancient room and fell on the discarded body of her previous host. It was little more than a living shell. The consciousness had fled long ago unable to remain in the superior mind of a Goddess and preferring the sanctuary of oblivion.

Against the wall next the body was the Ancient stasis tube that had supported her creation's life force. The location of this barren planet had been found in the memories of Marcreat and the Goa'uld had placed the vessel here for safe keeping. Never let it be said that Sekhmet was a fool. She was far from it.

A chill ran up her spine and she became aware of the cold that permeated the buried outpost. Little bumps began to rise up over her bare form. She closed her eyes relishing the strength that flowed through her and a shiver of anticipation pulsed through her body when she thought of the abilities that would soon be hers again.

With a shake of her short blond hair, she walked bare foot over to where her clothes lay with the tools she would need reclaim her sovereignty from the filthy Tauri that had deigned to take her place.

Soon she stood garbed in a golden dress, her medallion hanging from her graceful neck to nestle between the breasts of her host.

She reached down and caressed the warm metal lying against her skin. Not the power predator of her past, the lion no longer encompassed the wonder that she had become. The mighty bird of rebirth…of recreation…the mighty Phoenix! Reborn from fire!

The worlds of the universe would soon feel the fire of destruction at her hands and then…be reborn again under her domination.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cheers rang out in the home of Senator Robert Kinsey. Henry Hayes had just been elected President of the United States and Robert Kinsey, as running mate and now the Vice President, finally saw the avenue of his personal victory over the Stargate Program.

After of years of putting up with current leadership of the program, he would soon have the power to remove the thorns in his side and replace them with better men. His men.

He would have to be patient a little longer. He could not act until he and Hayes officially took over, but what were a few more months? He could wait.

One of the secret service agents tapped him on the shoulder and Kinsey scowled at the man as he handed the Senator a large brown envelope.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"Your assistant Sara requested me to give it to you. She said you would find it interesting."

Kinsey snatched the envelope from the man's hand, told him to get lost then began making his way out of the crowded living room to the more private library nearby.

Nodding and smiling at those who clapped him on the back in congratulations, he made his way through the crowd and into the quiet interior of his study. His smile disappeared and look of pure loathing replaced it.

"Ass kissers." He muttered as he made his way to a high back floral chair and sat down.

He opened the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. It took only a moment to read it, but the information it contain caused Kinsey's smile to return.

"Oh this _is _a good day."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Chapter 38

The early morning sun peaked over the horizon casting its weak light over the quiet village square where Ziban of the Chacen people sat waiting for the sun to complete his awakening. Soon the square would fill with villagers starting their day and the peace of the morning would disappear with the wisps of mist that rested on the cobblestones of the town's central hub.

Ziban, a village elder and well respected member of the community, loved this time of the day. The moment when the sun would rise and chase away the darkness that held the world in its embrace every night. When the village awakened and life could be seen so vibrantly. He leaned back against the great stone circle that dominated the center of the square, its hard surface capturing the sun's first rays, its cool surface capturing his thoughts and pulling him away from the quiet around him.

The Great Ring had stood in this very spot since the first recollection of his people. A silent mystery that had engendered countless stories among the Chacen that lived in and around it. Some believed it was a token left by long departed Gods, others believed it was the gateway to the underworld; the doomsayers among his people believed it would bring about the end of the world.

Ziban scoffed at these ideas. He was an intelligent level headed man not prone to fancies or tall tales. Of course, he also had no real idea what the Great Ring was. He had studied the symbols around the center circle since he was a child wondering if perhaps they were the remnants of ancient language. The last evidence of an advanced people. Not gods. They were people just as he was.

The sun crested the horizon and sunlight began to chase away the mists of the night with in the square. The old man could hear the rustling of the village coming to life.

The smell of baking bread drifted on the breeze to Ziban's nose as Broden, the baker, opened the door to his shop and let the enticing aromas escaped the blazing ovens within.

A catchy tune reached his ears as Ralo, the village blacksmith, whistled off key to a ditty that was popular among the town's residents. The burly man pulled open the large door that led into his shop and busied himself arranging of his day.

And finally the sound that Ziban waited for every morning. Laughter. His precious Rosama, his granddaughter, had entered the square with her father skipping beside the large man and twirling in circles showing off the new dress her mother had given her the night before for her birthday.

Five years old and full of innocent joy, Rosama was the shining light in Ziban's old age and he admitted to anyone who would ask without the least bit of shame that he spoiled the child completely.

Rosama's father swept her up into his arms and whispered something into the child's ear. Tiny arms reached around his neck as she giggled her little pixie face scrunched at the roughness of his beard. Her father only said a few words and the child quickly turned her head toward her grandfather. Her beautiful face brightened when she saw him and the little body began wiggling to be let down from her father's embrace.

Ziban felt his heart lighten as the child bounded across the square; dark curls flying and green eyes shining with joy, to leap in the arms of the old man.

He stood with lovely creature in his arms and made his way down the steps that led away from the stone circle to meet his son. Another source of pride in Ziban's life. He took a deep breath and inhaled the clean clear air of his home.

The sounds, the smells and presence of loved ones made for a perfect life…

Then the stone circle began to spin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Samantha Carter entered the stronghold of the Goddess Sekhmet to the sounds of ancient horns and flowers, the dark color of blood, strewn over a cobblestone walkway lined with hundreds of Jaffa warriors. Sam kept her face completely devoid of any emotion, but inside she was nervous as hell. The schematics she had studied on Sekhmet's fortress had not thoroughly conveyed the vastness of the complex surrounding her and the Major was more than a little intimidated by it all.

Upon ringing down to the surface, Sam had found herself surrounded by what looked to be an honor guard of large Jaffa warriors. Each was fully armored, but not in the style she was accustomed to seeing. Instead of dark gray chain mail and armor plating, each warrior wore a thigh length linen white tunic overlaid with the same small one inch metal plates that she herself wore over her linen gown. Instead of gold the metal protecting the Jaffa was a muted silver and an image of a fiery phoenix was etched across the chest section of the armor. Each Jaffa stood at complete attention staff weapon in hand, eyes set straight ahead, each unmoving. Resisting the urge to stare at the impressive sight, Sam instead stepped off of the ring platform and made her way regally down the steps and turned toward the fortress.

The ring platform was situated outside of the fortress and Sam was unprepared for the mammoth size of the structure. Thirty-foot walls, made of the same muted silver as the Jaffa's armor, went out left and right from a central gate entrance to disappear to the volcanic wastelands that dominated the landscape. A massive metal door guarded the gate entrance and as they approached Sam could see strange symbols etched into the metal along with lighted rectangular panels that brightened as she drew closer. A burning sensation on her chest caught her attention, but Sam recognized for what it was and did not look down at the pendant on her chest as it hummed faintly and sent a command telling the fortress its master had returned.

Sam realized this was a ritual thing. A pompous way of telling the inhabitants their Queen had arrived, however, she had to admit that when the massive doors pulled back into the walls surrounding it, allowing her entrance…well…it was pretty damned impressive.

The horns began blowing the moment she crossed the threshold of the city walls and Sam's steps almost faltered at the sight before her. Sekhmet's fortress was not a small stronghold encompassing a central building and surrounding Jaffa dwellings…it was a city.

Two and three story building lined the roadway that led into the city and branched out as far as the eye could see. At what Sam believed to be the center of the city a shining white pyramid rose above the buildings dominated city's skyline casting its shadow over the stronghold. Without word it proclaimed the might of the Goa'uld who ruled this place, but at the same time Sam could not imagine that something so brilliant and pure looking could be the residing place of such a malevolent soul.

The procession made its way toward the center of the city and as they continued Sam saw more and more Jaffa lining the street. Hundreds of them came attention when she came into sight then bowed deeply as she passed.

How had Sekhmet created such an enormous army of warriors? Where did they come from?

After what seemed an eternity they finally made it to the pyramid and Sam had to swallow a sudden rise of bile as she entered the courtyard. From a distance the white structure gleamed unblemished, but once close enough, the base reflected the true nature of the monster that ruled there.

Dark crimson splashes of color marred the structure staining the white gleaming walls and clawing its way up the sides as if relishing the destruction of something that appeared pure. Sam looked at the pyramid again with different eyes. She had once heard a description that reminded of what this was…a white washed tomb, beautiful from the outside, but filled death and decay inside.

Sam did not want to go into that tomb, with every step she took toward it felt like a step closer to her own death. The moment her foot crossed the threshold she would be the one decaying within its walls.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Teal'c bid farewell to Master Bra'tac and watched his friend pass through the event horizon of the Stargate. Within moments of his departure the wormhole disengaged and the gateroom, without the shimmering vortex, went back to its standard florescent glare.

With a heavy heart the Jaffa warrior turned away from the Stargate and exited the gateroom. Twenty four hours ago Bra'tac had relayed the news of Sekhmet appearing in the form of Major Carter dealing a hard blow to himself and his teammates. The fragile hope that had been built by the discovery of the clone now found itself once again on unsteady ground.

Teal'c made his way through the gray concrete halls of the SGC. He did not have a destination in mind and believed wandering aimlessly through the halls a better alternative to sitting in his quarters and staring at the walls.

"Hey, Teal'c."

Daniel Jackson's greeting brought him out of his thoughts and he raised his eyes to meet the clear blue gaze of his friend.

"Daniel Jackson." The Jaffa acknowledged him.

"Bra'tac gone?" The young man inquired.

"Indeed. He has gone to find more information about Sekhmet. He wished to verify what was reported to him."

Daniel Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and fidgeted slightly as before he spoke again. "Do you think it's her?"

"I hope it is not."

"Yeah…me too."

The two men stood there in silence, neither wanting to speak aloud the fear that it was Samantha Carter who had been seen by Bra'tac spies.

"Daniel! Teal'c!"

Both men turned at Jack O'Neill's voice. The Colonel made his way down the hall toward them a slight bounce in his step.

"I hear they have cake in the mess hall. Care to join?" He asked jovially.

Daniel shot a glare at the older man. "Cake? Are you kidding me?"

Jack gave him a mock serious look. "I never kid about cake."

"Jack! How can you be so…so…" Daniel's arms unfolded and he threw them up in the air clearly frustrated. "We just found out that Sam may be a host…no worse than that…Sekhmet's host!"

The expression on O'Neill's face shifted and Teal'c was able to glimpse the pain that Bra'tac's news had brought to the Commanding Officer of SG-1.

"I know that Daniel." The Colonel said quietly. "Don't think that for a moment that knowledge isn't bouncing around in my head hollering at me to find her. To fix it."

Daniel released a heavy sigh. After years of working side by side with O'Neill, the young man knew that the Colonel tended to hide his emotions behind a sharp sense of humor. "It could be another clone." He added weakly.

"Yeah, it could be." Jack shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. "If it isn't…"

"Unauthorized Off-World Activation!"

The sirens filled the hall and the men of SG-1 broke away and made their way quickly toward the control room.

Entering the room they saw General Hammond speaking into the microphone at the control desk. "You have permission to come." He looked down at Sgt. Harriman. "Open the iris, Walter."

"Yes sir."

The metal iris unfurled and pulled back into the ring allowing the event horizon to illuminate the gate room. General Hammond turned toward the men behind him.

"It's the Tok'ra. They need to meet with us."

Teal'c looked down into the gate room as two Tok'ra men exited the wormhole and made their way down the ramp.

"Meet me in the Briefing room, gentlemen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lam'zel, Jaffa warrior of the Goddess Sekhmet watched as the Goddess entered the imposing pyramid and was swallowed up by the yawning cavity that served as the doorway. He stood at attention beside his fellow warriors, his face a mask of stone, waiting for the fanfare of horns to die away so that he could return to his home.

The blare of the horns finally faded, but he waited another moment or two before turning away from the white structure and making his way down the nearest street.

Lam'zel did not live far from the center of Sekhmet's city. He was in the upper echelon on the Jaffa ranks. The burden he and his family carried lifted them to a higher honor than the other Jaffa warriors.

Out of the sight of the others, the stony mask fell away and Lam'zel cringed in pain at the burning in his chest and abdomen. Pain was not an uncommon aspect of a Jaffa's life, but this burning was more than just pain, it was a curse…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two Tok'ra men entered the briefing room only moments after SG-1, General Hammond and Jacob following directly behind them.

As the others seated themselves, Jacob spoke quietly with the two men then indicated with his arm for them to address the others.

The older of the two men stepped forward. In his hands was a small piece of technology that Jack recognized as a smaller version of their holographic projector. The Tok'ra set the device in the center of the table and pushed a button on projector. A frozen image of small village hung suspended in the air above the device and Jack had a really bad feeling as he watched it flicker in front of him.

"_We received this recording earlier today. After viewing the contents we felt it necessary to have you view it as well_."

"Why?" Jack asked. "You guys aren't normally the sharing type."

Instead of answering him, the Tok'ra reached over and activated the hologram image.

The image sprang to life and the sights and sounds of an awaking community began to play itself out before them. Jack's attention was pulled to an old man holding a small girl in his arms as he walked down the step away from the a Stargate that dominated the square toward a younger man with a dark beard. The small girl gave both men a brilliant smile then hugged the older man carrying her. Her grandfather? Jack wondered.

Then the sounds of the village were suddenly overshadowed by the activations of the Stargate behind them. Everyone turned toward the ring and began backing away slowly as the chevrons locked on place and lit up. The event horizon burst out toward them and the crowd screamed in surprise as the vortex pulled back into its customary watery surface.

The event horizon remained undisturbed for a few moments and then the wormhole rippled and the form of Major Samantha Carter stepped onto the platform. The morning sunlight glinted off the metal of her dress giving her the appearance of being on fire as she stepped forward. A cold smile spread across her lips and she raised her hand toward the crowd of people gazing at her in awe.

Don't do it. Don't do it. The mantra was repeated over and over in Jacks mind begging the image not to show him what he knew it would.

Seconds later a burst of energy was released from the hand device wrapped around Carter's hand into the crowd and Jack watched as the form of Samantha Carter, without mercy, massacred the entire village.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Explosions and the screams of innocent villagers filled the SGC briefing room as the carnage of Sekhmet's rampage continued on the holographic projector the Tok'ra had placed on the briefing table.

All eyes watched in horror as the image of their friend and teammate, Sam Carter, murdered unarmed villagers on a distant planet.

No one spoke. No one moved. Each one too horrified by what they were seeing to even react to it.

Ten minutes into the attack the image shifted violently as if it had been dropped to the ground.

The abrupt movement snapped Daniel out of a trance like stare and he quickly averted his eyes away from the horrible scene.

He shook of the mental numbness that came when you stare at something to long and to intently. With the loss of the numbness however came something worse. Comprehension.

The shock of seeing the death of these peaceful people had kept him from really comprehending what he was seeing. With that shock wearing off the horror of what he had seen was beginning to sink in.

Sam.

But was it her? Had Sekhmet taken his friends body or was it another clone. Was it even possible there was a second clone? The idea seem far fetched to him, but the alternative was…unthinkable. If this host was their Sam Carter…

Either way they had to try and capture her. Take a chance that Sam might still be mentally sound…a chance that her mind was intact… that she was still their Sam.

But Daniel knew his hope was vain. Deep inside beyond the ever-present 'everything will be okay' mind-set that had seen him through countless tragedies in his life was the absolute knowledge of the fate of Sekhmet's hosts.

The reality of what he had seen on the projector brought a sting to his eyes and he looked down at the table not wanting anyone to see the fear and sorrow in his eyes. Not that they would. Everyone was riveted to the images playing out before them.

Forcing himself to take a calming breath Daniel looked around the room and saw that the others watching the images, disbelief at what they were seeing evident on their faces. Even Teal'c's customary controlled expression was missing, having been replaced with one of dismay at the slaughter.

The archeologist looked over to see how Jack was handling it all, but Jack's expression was completely closed off revealing nothing of what was going through his mind.

Daniel made the mistake of letting his gaze wonder across the table to gauge the reactions of the others gathered there, unfortunately his eyes caught the image again and the sight of Sam Carter stalking toward two men protecting a small child. Her eyes flashed white as she grabbed the older of the two men and lifted him off of the ground. Daniel jerked his gaze away from the scene, but that did not stop him from hearing the screams of the child as she watched the older man die.

"Wher…" The scholar's voice failed him when his stomach lurched and threatened to send him out of the room. Daniel took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nausea then cleared his throat before speaking again. "Where…did you get this? He asked the Tok'ra standing closest to him.

The younger of the two Tok'ra answered him. _"We had a human operative among the villagers. He was worked as a baker with a shop in the town's square_."

The alien indicated the image with a nod of his head and Daniel stopped himself before the natural tendency to follow the movement brought his vision back to the disturbing scene.

"_The holographic image is an observation tool we use to record the daily activities of the villagers_." Daniel noticed that the Tok'ra kept his gaze away from the holographic device as well. "_We received the data burst less than hour ago."_

"Did anyone survive?" Daniel asked without much hope for a positive answer.

"_No_." He responded quietly. It was obvious that what had happened upset them as well.

"Turn it off."

Jack's steady voice could barely be heard over the cries issuing form the hologram. The Colonel turned to the older Tok'ra standing near the projector. "Turn it off."

The Tok'ra reached over to do as Jack asked.

"Good God!"

The shouted exclamation pulled everyone's attention from the image to the stairwell that led out of the briefing room and down into the control room.

Senator Robert Kinsey stood on the top step his ashen face staring at the protected image in revulsion. He yanked his eyes away from the chaotic scene and pinned Jack with an accusatory glare. Hand shaking, he lifted it to point at the image. "Is that Major Carter?!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

There were days that life could be a veritable descent into hell…but today was not that day. Not for Senator Kinsey.

Today, Robert Kinsey was in absolute heaven!

Granted he had been unprepared for the graphic display he had witnessed upon entering the SGC's briefing room, but the visual proof of Samantha Carter viciously killing innocent people played perfectly into his plans. Not that he gave one whit about the people he had seen dying. They weren't from Earth, so too bad for them.

When Colonel O'Neill did not answer his question immediately, the Senator glared at him.

Jack returned the Senator's glare.

If two men every hated one another, it was these two.

Robert Kinsey had a history of trying to bring down the command structure of the SGC and Jack O'Neill had a history of stopping him.

Without breaking eye contact with the Senator, Jack repeated his command to turn the device off. The Tok'ra complied and the image disappeared from view.

The Senator stalked into the room and threw down a manila folder onto the far end of the briefing table. His lined face was flushed as he drew in a deep breath preparing to launch into one of his holier that thou tirades, but before he could say a word Jack cut him off.

"That wasn't Samantha Carter." The Colonel stated firmly.

Not Samantha Carter!

The Senator looked at him incredulously. "I know that you are not the most intelligent man, Colonel, but even you cannot deny what could be seen on that image."

The intended insult did not have an effect on his target and the Colonel's voice was calm when he responded. "It was a clone."

Kinsey scoffed at such an idea. "A clone?" He shook his head in a pitying fashion. "Colonel, you have spun some pretty elaborate stories in the past, but this one takes the cake." He pointed toward the projector. "_That _was Samantha Carter." The accusing finger shifted to the Colonel. "_Your _second in command!"

"No." Colonel O'Neill's tone was very measured when he spoke. "It is a clone." He said as if speaking to a child.

The ill-mannered lout! How dare he speak in such a condescending manner to him! More than anything Kinsey wanted to call the Colonel to the table and throw his ass in jail for insubordination, but the Senator had another agenda. One that would do more extensive damage to his long-time enemy…

"Very well, Colonel." Kinsey said calmly.

The Colonel did not relax at Kinsey's words of agreement. In fact, he tensed even more as the older man continued.

"Either way, that abomination must be destroyed."

"Umm…excuse me."

The Senator barely kept himself from rolling his eyes as he looked at the archeologist sitting to his right. God save us from bleeding liberals, he thought as he looked at the young man.

"We can't destroy anything until we make sure that it is not, Major Carter." Doctor Jackson said evenly. "If she is a host of this Goa'uld then there are ways to remove it."

Kinsey smirked at the Doctor's attempt to mislead him. He knew perfectly well from his inside man the chances of Sekhmet's host surviving were nil. He had them right where he wanted them.

His smirk widened into a predatory smile. "Nice try, Doctor. I know for a fact that if Major Carter is a host to that thing then she is as good as dead." He turned to others in the room. "Major Carter has extensive knowledge of this facility and of the Earth that we cannot allow this Sekhmet to take advantage of that knowledge."

Kinsey could see the General's face darken in anger as he spoke, but the Senator was ready for him.

"And don't worry about calling the President, General.

With a hard shove he pushed the manila folder across the table toward him. The General caught it with his fingers and flipped it open. A scowl spread over his features as he read the memo within.

"…he agrees with me completely and has requested that I have complete access to the mission files."

Senator Kinsey turned his attention back to Jack and felt like a kid in a candy shop. "So tell me, Jack. Which do you think would be better? Head or heart?"

Most of the men in the room look confused at his words, but not Colonel Jack O'Neill…not the experienced black ops sniper…he knew exactly what he meant.

Robert Kinsey had only seconds to jump back as Jack O'Neill came to his feet and threw himself toward him. The Senator scurried back toward Doctor Jackson as the secret service grunt assigned to him drew his gun and stepped in before the livid Colonel could reach him.

Kinsey was infuriated and elated at the same time. He had cracked the 'Great Jack O'Neill', but he was also furious that the man has the audacity to attack him! Still he could not resist the chance to torment his adversary even further.

"That's right, Jack. We need the best there is…and that is you! _You_ get the privilege of blowing the brains out of her brilliant blond head!"

The rage that erupted from the dark eyes boring into him made Kinsey step back even further till he was standing next to the Doctor.

"Don't do it, Colonel!" He shouted. "Touch me and your military career will be will destroyed… I"

Kinsey never saw it coming. One minute he was reveling in his victory over O'Neill and the next his head whipped around as something akin to a sledge hammer connected with his jaw with a burst of stars and then all he knew was blackness.

Daniel Jackson stood over the crumple form of Senator Kinsey rubbing the knuckles and glaring angrily down at the man.

He looked up at the astonished faces around him, even Jack stared at him in amazement. The young man shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes not being military has its advantages."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sekhmet's private quarters on her home planet were not what Sam had expected. There were no gaudy golden walls or opulent trappings. They were quite simplistic as a matter fact.

Only essentials populated the room. A main area with the basics of living, a chair and table made from the same material as the complex in one corner allowing the Goa'uld to dine privately. A small sitting area with small lounging couch not far from it and a study area with a data console that dominated the main area. The console was huge and it was easy to see that this was where Sekhmet spent the majority of her time.

Where Sam was now.

Sam was alternately amazed and terrified by the information she was finding within the vast database. Sekhmet was a veritable mad scientist and Sam was appalled by her use of humans and other species in her experiments to recreate the Goa'uld Queens. No species was safe. Humans, Jaffa, the Unas even the mysterious Re'tu an insectoid race encountered by the SGC some years back.

Sam had been reading about the experiments done on the people from Aris Boch's planet when she fell asleep at the console about an hour ago and proceeded into not so sweet dreams.

The imprint of Sekhmet in her mind was difficult to ignore when she was awake, but when she slept its pull increased, speaking into her dreams and keeping her from getting the rest she desperately needed. And it was getting worse.

Over the last few days Sam had kept herself away from the people in the complex while she oriented herself to the place and prepared to set her plan in motion.

With a few Jaffa willing to help her, Sam could retrieve as much information from the data base as possible and then destroy the complex and everything in it before Sekhmet returned. It would not stop the Goa'uld, but it would severely cripple her efforts and give the Earth more time to deal with her.

If Sam could gain the trust of as many Jaffa as possible, it would allow her to keep the loss of life to a minimum. To gain that trust, she had Rya'c searching among the warriors trying to feel out the most likely candidates. Those with families were their best bet. Taking their loved ones to safety would go a long way to garnering allies among the warriors.

The secret passage leading out of the complex was still passable and exited within a quarter of a mile from the Stargate. From there it would be a simple task of making sure the right Jaffa were guarding the gate at the right time.

Sam leaned back in the chair she had pulled away from the dining table and set it before the console and stretched out the kinks in her back.

With a wistful glance, she looked at the doors leading to the sleeping chamber picturing the bed that lay beyond them. Sam had been pleased to find a real bed, or the Goa'uld equivalent to it, when she had investigated the room when she first arrived. The one thing the Major would absolutely not do was sleep in a sarcophagus. Not with Sekhmet running around in her head. No way in hell.

With a shake of said head, she discarded the idea of sleep. She was exhausted and would love to lie down, but there was no time now. Breeshan and Rya'c would be here soon to update her on their progress.

Instead she finished stretching and then leaned back toward the console to do some last minute searching. She entered to activating code that allowed her access to the information only Sekhmet was allowed to view and read over the research on Aris Boch's race again.

This race was unique in that a Goa'uld symbiote could not take over their bodies. Something in their chemical makeup rejected and then killed the infesting parasite. Once they figured this out, the Goa'uld found another way to subjugate the race. They created a reliance in the species for a drug called roshna binding and subjugating the race, thus keeping them under control.

Aris Boch was a bounty hunter working for the Goa'uld Sokar when he attempted (and succeeded) to capture SG-1 while stalking a wanted Tok'ra. Running into SG-1 had been a simple thing of chance, but always one to capitalize on a good thing, the bounty hunter nabbed them as a bonus. It took some convincing, but eventually Aris let them go. He had also given them a sample of the drug for SGC to try and maybe find a cure. So far nothing they had come up with was viable.

That, however, was not the case for Sekhmet. The crazy Goa'uld has found an antidote using the very proteins that kept the symbiote from infesting that race. Sam keyed in the information and downloaded the antidote data onto a data crystal. As the information scrolled past she saw something that made her pause. Just a little blurb within Sekhmet's notes…

A ping sounding in the room pulling Sam's attention from the screen and with a curse she left the console to unlock the doors to her quarters. It had been decided that keeping her door secure while alone was a wise course of action considering whom she was impersonating.

With a swipe of her hand, the door opened and Breeshan entered with Rya'c and surprisingly Lam'zel. The imposing Jaffa warrior entered the room his every instinct alert as he kept his sharp green gaze on Sam.

Sam stepped back and waved the men into her quarters watching Lam'zel with the same caution he watched her. Once the door was closed she turned her attention to Rya'c an obvious question in her eyes.

Rya'c, smart kid that he was, answered her immediately.

"Lam'zel is of the free Jaffa, Major Carter. He is trustworthy."

Sam shifted her gaze back over the rigid wall of a Jaffa standing across from her. Not as dark as Teal'c, the warrior was just as big and ferocious looking. Unlike Teal'c, the man before her had hair, the dark locks carefully braided into small sections that fell just past his shoulders. A black tattooed outline of a bird among flames shown clearly on his forehead declaring his owner.

"_If he is a free Jaffa, then what is he doing here and why is he wearing the symbol of Sekhmet?_" Not taking her eyes from the imposing warrior as she addressed her question to Rya'c. She was a little put out with the young Jaffa for just bringing the warrior here and not giving her any warning.

"I have known him since I joined with Bra'tac and the rebel Jaffa two years ago. Lam'zel chose to kill his symbiote before it had the chance to mature. He has saved my life in battle on many occasions."

No symbiote. That meant the Jaffa would be relying on tretonin.

"_If you are a free Jaffa then what are you doing here?_" She addressed the imposing man. "_Why do you serve a new master?_"

"He is among the missing Jaffa." Rya'c answered her.

"_The what?_" Sam asked. "_What missing Jaffa?_"

"Jaffa have been disappearing from everywhere. Those among the Rebellion and the System Lords. It was a great mystery that had been plaguing us for quite some time." Rya'c informed her. "Sekhmet has been bringing them here. Building her army."

The warrior stood ramrod straight staring her and Sam realized that the Jaffa was not convinced that she was not Sekhmet. With an irritated huff, Sam stalked over to the data console and grabbed the data pad. She returned to stand in front of Lam'zel and thrust out her hand toward him.

"_Go on. Take it_."

Finally, the stoic mask faltered and a slight look of confusion came over his the dark features. Still he reached out and tenetively took the pad.

"_Scan me_." She told him, firmly.

He hesitated a moment than slowly moved his fingers over the controls. The pad activated and a second later it beeped notifying its user it was finished.

Lam'zel studied the display screen a moment then looked back up toward Sam. "You are not, Goa'uld." He said his voice filled with confusion. "If you are not a host then why do I feel the presence of a symbiote?"

Sam waved her hand at him. "_Long story_."

A stubborn look came over the Jaffa's features, but Sam was not in the mood to waste any more time convincing the warrior.

"_Look_," she said, "_If you are willing to help us I assure you that I can get you off of this god forsaken rock of a planet. You and your family._"

"I will help you, but my family can not leave this place. No Jaffa can leave this place."

Okay, now it Sam turn to be confused. She looked at Breeshan and Rya'c to see if they knew what was going on. They both looked as bewildered as she did.

"_We have a safe way off the planet…_" she began.

"No. Major Carter you do not understand." The Jaffa warrior lifted his chain mail shirt and Sam watched as he pushed his hand into the opening of the pouch that had once incubated the symbiote he had killed when he joined the Jaffa Rebels. Lam'zel grimaced and with a grunt of pain removed his hand from his pouch.

Grasped in the huge man's fist was an extremely young symbiote. The shiny black body writhed violently in the Jaffa's grasp viciously attacking its captor's hand attempting in vain to escape.

"No Jaffa can leave this place. For within us resides the 'Prim'ta Khek'…the spawn of death."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

They were finally on their way. The meeting time with the Tok'ra had come and now SG-1 was racing toward the Vedarin System and Sekhmet's planet.

Daniel Jackson sat in the pel'tak of the tel'tac silently reading the notes he had brought with him on their journey. The ship was quiet. Teal'c had the helm and in typical fashion was silently navigating them through hyperspace toward their destination.

Originally Jacob was to be joining them, but after meeting with the Tok'ra who had piloted the ship to the meeting place, the retired General had to stay behind.

The Tok'ra council was insisting that Selmak present herself before them with a report about what happened to Garshaw and those Tok'ra on her base who had perished there.

At first, Jacob had been adamant about not staying behind. He had argued with the other Tok'ra present refusing to go with them. It had taken Jack pulling the older man aside and speaking with him privately before Jacob relented.

Daniel had no idea what Jack had said, but whatever it was…it worked.

Daniel's eyes lifted from his notes to gaze at the closed doors to the cargo hold. Jack had slipped into the hold over an hour ago to rest. The scholar doubted he would get any.

Since the massacre of the village and the confrontation with Kinsey, Jack had been unusually quiet, avoiding contact with others and preferring to remain alone. Daniel had seen him that way on more than one occasion, but these moods only lasted a day or two. Not this time and the young man was becoming worried.

After the incident with the Senator, Jack had met with General Hammond. The close door meeting lasted hours and when Jack came out he refused to discuss what was said and headed directly for his quarters. Daniel had followed doing everything he could to find out what they were going to do about the holographic recording they saw. Nothing worked and in the end all he got was a door slammed in his face.

Not long after that Daniel ended up in the General's office himself. Senator Kinsey was down in the infirmary with a less than sympathetic Doctor Frasier yelling about pressing charges and throwing that bleeding heart dirt digger into jail.

Daniel could not help but smile when he remembered the sound of Kinsey hitting the hard floor of the SGC's briefing room. His hand was sore for the rest of the day, but it had been worth it. For a man not prone to violence, he did not feel any guilt whatsoever about the damage he had inflicted on the man. To Daniel, Kinsey was no better than Goa'uld and Daniel had shot more than a few of them in his time with the SGC.

The General assured Daniel that no jail time would be forth coming. Something about Janet noting in the medical file that the Senator had a fainting spell and hit his face when he fell.

The young man glanced back at the cargo hold door his brow furrowed in worry.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack O'Neill sat alone in the cargo hold of the tel'tac inspecting the weapons that had been brought with them for the mission.

P-90s, hand guns and zats all looked good to go, but Jack already knew this since it was the third time he had opened this particular box and looked at the contents. He stared at the weapons; each nestled in the foam cushioning used when transporting them.

He knew he had to deal with what lay beneath these weapons. He should take it out and make sure it had made it through the Stargate and onto the ship without damage, but everything in his being stopped him.

He stepped away from the container and began pacing the hold. His mind went back to the briefing room and the sight of Carter slaughtering the people on the planet he never got the name of. Her face had been shining with a manic glee as she went about her destruction. Her eyes flashing as she killed those around her.

Jack shook his head to rid himself of the images.

That monster had not been his Carter! It had to be another clone!

He reached into his black t-shirt and pulled out two sets of dog tags. The tags declaring his identity were entangled around another set. One tag shiny and perfect, the other slightly bent and still showing traces of blood around the name on it. Major Samantha Carter.

He grasped the solid evidence of the woman that was consuming his thoughts.

"It wasn't Carter." He murmured to himself grasping the tags tighter, "A clone, it was a clone."

He looked back at the open container of weapons. For what he had to do…he prayed it was a clone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Breeshan of the Tok'ra strode through the halls of Sekhmet's fortress his mind whirling with the repercussions of Lam'zel's revelations.

Sekhmet had found a way to spawn symbiotes! According to Lam'zel only the youngest of the Jaffa on the planet were without one.

It was a living nightmare. The insane creature had found a way to become a Queen!

The Tok'ra glanced over to look at the newest addition to their team. The warrior carried himself confidently as Jaffa do, but Breeshan noticed that something wasn't quite right.

"Are you in pain, Lam'zel?"

The Jaffa warrior glared at him a moment as if insulted, but then his expression cleared.

"The symbiotes are not the same as the one I have carried before. It…is…wrong somehow."

Wrong somehow? What a strange thing to say. "How is it different?"

"It is restless as if it wishes to escape the one thing that is keeping it alive. There are times it will sink its jaws into flesh surrounding, but never too much, just enough to satisfy its violent nature."

Something about the way Lam'zel described the symbiotes stirred Breeshan's memory. Something Pha'esh had told him about Sekhmet. Then he remembered. Sekhmet herself killed hundreds of Jaffa before she matured. Killing them from the inside out.

The young man looked over toward the Jaffa warrior. That was it. The symbiote was unstable just as its sire was. He shuttered at the thought of the hundreds of Jaffa in the compound that were not incubating Sekhmet's young.

"We are here." Lam'zel stopped before a large door. With a swipe of his hand the doors opened and they walked into a cavernous room illuminated by only few well placed light that enable the occupants to note the size, but not the details. Breeshan followed Lam'zel onto a balcony like protrusion that looked down into the room.

Suddenly the room came to life as lights became snapping on. The sudden change in illumination blinded him a moment, but he could hear the sound of thrashing begin to fill his ears. His eyes adjusted quickly though and he peered over the railing into the enormous chamber.

Below were hundreds of huge pools filled with a viscose liquid that Breeshan recognized all to well. The liquid bubbled and frothed as thousands of Sekhmet's insane young writhed just under the surface.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_You will die here. _

_Your friends and family believe you have betrayed them._

_They will not grieve your loss._

_You will die here._

"_Stop_!" Sam jerked back into consciousness and the disembodied voice ceased its whispers.

She rubbed her temples in an attempt to clear Sekhmet's disturbing words from her mind. Somehow the insidious presence had burrowed its way into her subconscious and exposed the insecurities that had been plaguing her since the moment she stepped onto this insane path.

The voice had brought to the forefront the worries and fears she had been successfully crushing down and away from herself, but now in the foggy aftermath of sleep she could not stop those thoughts from grasping her fears and throwing them out into the open.

When she had initially excepted this mission she had been aware the dangers associated with going undercover as a human servant were high, but her everyday job was just as dangerous so there was no real difference. The Tok'ra needed help…they were Earth's allies…so there you go. Just part of the job. And if she were honest with herself, the opportunity to be involved in a mission that would make her rely on her own instincts and wit made it all the more tempting.

Well this would teach her to give into temptation. She thought bitterly. She would be lucky to come out of this in one piece.

_You will die here._

The words reverberated through her thoughts. No! She firmly told herself. You survived before and you will survive this!

_Your friends and family believe you have betrayed them. _

Did she betray them?

In the beginning her answer would have been an emphatic 'No', but what about now? Sam shook her head the movement emphasizing to herself that she had not betrayed them. When she had learned about the true danger Sekhmet was she was glad her team was safely back on Earth.

She missed them. God! She missed them! She would not lie and try to convince herself that she did not want them here with her.

A small smile played at the corners of her mouth when she thought about how the Colonel would have reacted when Anise suggested the enhancements that Sam had agreed to.

No way in hell! She could hear the words coming from his mouth at such a suggestion. No way was a Tok'ra going to go play around in one of his teammate's brains. Ain't gonna happen.

Of course, the Colonel had not been there and that was the whole reason Sam had not wanted her team to know she was doing this. It was bad enough her going undercover as a servant, but impersonating the most violent and notorious Goa'uld ever known…

She had made the right decision. And if she failed…there was still Maybourne. In two weeks the ex-USAF Colonel would be contacting the SGC with the information to pick up where she left off. It was the one thing she could do for her team. She could lead the way. Make a clearer path to bring down Sekhmet.

She wondered if they would understand that. Would they see she had not betrayed them or left them behind?

Would they understand how much she loved them? How desperate she was to protect them? More so now, than in the beginning…

She had no idea what was going to happen to her. Would she destroy Sekhmet only to replace the insane Goa'uld herself when the thing within her mind beat her changing DNA to the punch and took over before she could stop it? Would she then become the thing they sought to destroy? The nightmare that arose every time she closed her eyes?

Fears and doubts beat against the denial of this ever happing and she pressed her palms against her temples in an effort to cease the turbulent thoughts bombarding her already battered self confidence. Squeezing her mind like a vice. Her head began pounding and Sam could feel her heart racing as the first tentacles of panic began gnawing at the edges of her iron will, pulling at the terrors that kept creeping into her dreams.

The malevolent voice in her head began whispering…

You will die here…You will die here…You will die here!

"_NO_!"

The animalistic scream tore from Sam's throat as she launched herself from the chair she had fallen asleep in and back-pedaled across the room arms up in a protective gesture as if to escape a physical attacker.

"_NO_!" The sound coming out as strangled cry.

The throbbing in her head grew as she continued backing away from her invisible tormentor and she was stopped by the smooth metal wall on the opposite side of the room and could go not further.

"_You won't destroy me…_" She half-whispered, half sobbed as she slid down the wall to the floor. "_You won't destroy…me…_"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Thanks everyone for reading!

Chapter 40

Marcreat stared out over the vats where Sekhmet's young thrived. If the incorporeal being had a stomach, he knew it would be rolling with anxiety over the sight below him.

Sekhmet's desire to become a queen capable of breeding off-spring had been an obsession of the demented Goa'uld even before her infestation of him. Between the efforts of Sekhmet, herself, and a Goa'uld named Nergal, they had come close before Ra captured her. Looking down below it was obvious that she had finally succeeded.

Samantha would be furious when she found out about the abominations writhing below him.

A smile touched his lips as he thought of the strong Tauri woman and again was pleased at Daniel's choice of this human to help destroy Sekhmet. The plan they had set in motion more that a year ago had not been smooth going, but it was proceeding toward the necessary goal. Samantha's actions here may not destroy the Goa'uld, but it would cripple her enough that either the Tauri or the System Lords would be able to hunt her down and dispatch of her themselves.

A high pitched squeal brought his attention back to infant symbiotes thrashing within the amniotic-like fluid snapping viciously at each other, but not actually striking. It was strange. Sekhmet had attacked the other symbiotes she had been birthed with and destroyed them completely. Why were these not doing the same?

Marcreat had always been concerned with Sekhmet's desire to become a Queen, however, knowing Sekhmet's tendency to destroy her own he had not believed she could produce more than a couple of viable offspring. They would turn on each other just as she did her own siblings.

Was it possible Sekhmet had overcome this flaw?

His eyes searched the yellowish fluid below him. Not of hint of blue stained the liquid, not of hint of symbiotic blood could be seen within the churning liquid.

An uncomfortable thought formed in his mind. Had Sekhmet found a way to calm her off-spring? A Goa'uld had the ability to choose the knowledge that it passed genetically to its children. What did Sekhmet pass on? Did the writhing mass below him contain the knowledge of the Ancients?

He needed to speak to Samantha immediately!

Distance being inconsequential to the Ascended, it took only seconds to enter the Tauri woman's rooms. The room had darkened as the day waned and now the room was enveloped in shadows. Marcreat looked at the data console where Samantha had fallen asleep earlier. His gaze fell on the toppled chair where she had sat in confusion.

Where was she?

A sound reached his ears.

Whispering...

The wisp of sound was almost non-existent and he couldn't make out the words, but Marcreat felt a chill of fear pass through him at the broken mumbling.

He searched the room, his ascended eyes able to penetrate the dark patches of blackness, seeking the young woman.

The whispering continued…faint …desperate.

A movement from a far corner caught his attention and he gazed into the darkness surrounding it. A glint of pale hair confirmed the occupant of the shadows and for all his invincibility Marcreat approached the corner cautiously, watching the woman sitting on the floor her legs pulled up defensively to her chest. Her head lay on her knees, her hands grasping her head, long fingers entangled in the blond strands grasping tightly then releasing their hold over and over again as if trying to pull at something within only to have it slip from her grasp.

"…not…destroy… not…destroy…"

The barely audible words were repeated again and again as the fingers convulsively pulled and her thin frame rocked back in forth.

Terror filled the Ascending Being. He recognized the tormented whisperings…he had uttered them once himself. Long ago, before when the battle for his body had been lost.

Marcreat strode forward solidifying his non-corporal form as he approached the rocking figure. The sounds of his solid footsteps echoed off the metal walls cutting through Samantha's haunting murmurings alerting her to an unknown presence.

The Earth woman's head jerked up and with her enhanced vision pinpointed him in seconds among the room's shadows. Red rimmed blue eyes flashed white in the darkness as he advanced toward her and his steps faltered momentarily at the intense hatred that filled them.

"Looking for your pet, Marcreat?" She whispered. The long fingers fell away from her hair to rest on the pale skin where the high slit of the dress exposed her legs.

Marcreat resisted the fearful urge to step back away from the ice blue glare and steeled himself against the knowledge of what those whispered words meant.

Sekhmet had found a way to the surface.

"Release Samantha." He demanded quietly.

A cold smile played at the bloodless lips. "She will be returned to you soon enough…for a time…" She cocked her head at him. "I am growing stronger...she is fighting me and there is a determined strength with in her…but as with all lesser beings…she will fail."

"She will not." Marcreat responded confidently. "You are nothing more than an imprint…a shadow within her mind."

Finely arched brows rose slightly, "Is that what you believe me to be?" She shook her head at him like one does a foolish child. "Do you not know me better than that? Would I bother with such a pathetic ploy?"

The words were true. Sekhmet would not waste her time and resources creating a mere image of herself within the clone's brain. Her conscious self, however… "How?" He asked suddenly uneasy about the answer he would receive.

The cold smile widened. "It is time for me to go…your pet is pulling at me again…"

With a spastic jerk Samantha wrenched control from the invading consciousness banging her head back against the unyielding wall she was leaning against.

An agonized yell escaped her lips as she fingers once again entangled themselves in her golden hair as if she was attempting to hold her mind within the solid confines of her skull.

Marcreat knelt down in front of her his hand reaching out to help.

"Don't touch me!" The words were quiet, but held such menace that Marcreat wondered it Sekhmet had truly gone.

The young woman lifted her eyes to his and the Ancient was struck speechless at the torment he saw in the dark blue depths.

"I hope you have a plan B, Marcreat." She said her voice barely discernable. "Because plan A is screwed."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A callused thumb gently traced a slow path across tiny raised letters skimming the edge of the thin metal and following it around in a delicate caress.

Where was the owner of those raised words? Was she safe? Was she making her way home while he was racing through space to stop her look-a-like? Despite Garshaw's words that Carter was taken by Sekhmet Jack could not rectify the images that had assaulted him in the briefing room only days before with the woman he knew Carter to be.

That was not his Carter! He could not…would not accept that. The woman he knew would have died before allowing that nutcase to take her. Carter was too smart to end up as the host of that snake!

And if he was wrong?

His jaw clenched so hard at the thought that it was physically painful and he had to make a conscious effort to relax, an ability that had been avoiding him lately.

His eyes fell to Carter's dog tags nestled in his hand, his thumb still lightly caressing the warm metal. He closed his hands around the small pieces of metal.

"Damn it, Sam." He whispered and his head fell forward to rest against hands. "Please be safe…you have to be safe."

He raised his head and his eyes fell on the case that he had been avoiding digging into earlier. He had finally pulled out the upper padding that housed the standard issue weapons that had been brought along with them.

The effort to relax lasted only a few moments when his thoughts turned to his briefing with General Hammond. After two hours of planning they had a course of action. A course of action neither liked, but had not choice, but to follow.

The General's final words echoed in his mind. 'If it's possible, bring her home safe, Colonel.'

And if it wasn't possible?

Jack's stomach turned as his gaze shifted to the floor where he currently sat. No longer in it's protective covering, the dark metal of the weapon resting next to him lay dull and cold absorbing the cargo bay's weak light. Reflecting nothing more that what it delivered…death.

He did not have to touch it to know every line, every curve, every nuance of its design and function. He could disassemble and reassemble it in complete darkness. Something he had done countless times before and had never wanted to do again.

The high powered rifle had been a parting 'gift' from Kinsey. The bastard had sent it to his quarters an hour before they had left to meet the Tok'ra. A note attached to it was scrawled in Kinsey's spiteful hand…

'Don't miss.'

Jack wanted nothing more than to hunt down the smug son of a bitch and demonstrate just how well he did not miss his targets.

It was a useless endeavor, because as much as he hated the man, Kinsey had been right and Colonel Jack O'Neill had his orders.

The Goa'uld Sekhmet had to die regardless of the host. Be it human or clone.

He opened his hands once again and his dark eyes rested on the raised letters of Samantha Carter's name.

"It's a clone." The words becoming a mantra in his head… It's a clone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel glanced over toward the cargo area. It had been over two hours since Jack entered the room and closed the doors. The scholar was getting worried. After years of working side by side with the irascible

Colonel, Daniel knew the older man was having trouble dealing with idea that their teammate was almost assuredly the host of Sekhmet. For the military and the Tok'ra this was a black and white situation. It did not matter who the host was, be it Sam or another clone, it had to be eradicated, but to the members of SG-1 there was nothing but gray.

Daniel had balked and argued vehemently with the General, who he knew was only following orders, and the Tok'ra, who were so damned analytical it made him want to scream. Finally, after repeated harassing and not a little nagging, he finally had gotten some leniency. If they could determine that it truly was Samantha Carter then capture was allowed. If…and only if…such a thing was feasible.

The memory of Freya's mutated body lying on the floor of Garshaw's hidden base brushed through his mind as well the words of the older Tok'ra who had brought them the footage of Sekhmet destroying the village.

_Daniel Jackson, I understand your desire to save you friend, however if Sekhmet has taken Samantha Carter as a host…then there will be nothing to rescue. Even the ancient Marcreat died after she was taken from his body._

Daniel hated the alien in that moment. He refused to accept that if Sam had been taken by Sekhmet that she would simple give up. Sam knew they would be coming for her. She would hold out till then. He knew it. He ignored the niggling knowledge that it may not be Sam's decision. No host has ever survived Sekhmet.

In his mind's eye the image of Freya blurred and became the broken and battered image of Sam as she lay dying on the floor of the gateroom. He would never forget the vacant look in the blue eyes as Jack fought desperately to keep her alive…or the soul renting knowledge that he had sent her to it.

Daniel shook off the disturbing memory; unfortunately, it was replaced by the image of Jack's face just before the older man had slammed the door of his quarter in the scholar's face earlier that week. Daniel had been persistent… well, okay… he had been pushy… trying to find out what Hammond had said about the mission. Jack told him nothing, but his friend's expression said volumes.

A deep sadness had resided in the Colonel's dark eyes with such a look of desolation that Daniel had immediately headed for the General office to argue for the next hour with the General and Tok'ra representatives. The Tok'ra held to their opinion that nothing could be done for Samantha Carter if she was now a host to Sekhmet, however, they did finally concede that should a capture be successful they would agree to remove the symbiote.

If it were successful… what if they were not? What then?

Daniel's gaze lifted back to the cargo bay doors. Jack would know.

Daniel stood abruptly, his mind made up. Jack O'Neill was going to talk to him whether he liked it or not.

The scholar strode over to the cargo bay door and smacked his hand against the console on the wall nearby. With a muted whoosh the doors opened and Daniel stepped through quickly and closed the door behind him.

Searching the dimly lit area, he finally saw Jack partially hidden behind the weapons crate at the far end of the hold.

The Colonel sat on the floor, his elbows resting on his upraised knees and his head leaning against his fisted hands.

"Go away, Daniel." Jack's craggy voice was muffled by his hands, but his tone clearly indicated his desire to be left alone.

Daniel ignored it.

"Jack…" The words died in his throat and his steps slowed as he cleared the cases and Jack came into full view.

The significance of the gun lying on the floor next to his friend did not hit him immediately only the idea that it did not fit in with their normal complement of armament. The older man's head came up and he glared at him with pain filled eyes, but Daniel did not see it as the import of the high powered rifle finally registered in his brain.

"Jack," he began his voice low and cautious. He pulled his gaze from the rifle and looked up to find the Colonel glaring at him. "You can't kill…"

"It isn't Carter." Jack said his voice devoid of emotion.

"You don't know that!" The stab of betrayal for Sam and himself sent a sharp pain through his chest. "We have to at least try and make sure it isn't her!" Jack looked back down toward his closed fists a thunderous scowl on his face. Daniel felt an angry frustration fill him. "Jesus…Jack how can you simply kill her without knowing for sure?"

"Because it isn't Carter, Daniel." Jack said through gritted teeth. "If the snake had one clone then she would have had another…

"But Jack!"

Jack pushed himself up angrily from the floor and pinned Daniel with an intense glare. "No one wants to verify the identity of the host more than me Daniel, but you've seen the schematics of Sekhmet's fortress. If you can give me a way that we can get in and get close enough to capture her, then please enlighten me!"

Daniel said nothing. He had seen the layout of the fortress as well. Without someone on the inside it would be impossible.

Jack began to pace the tight confines of the room. "I have searched for every possible avenue we could take to get in that place and it doesn't exist and in the event we cannot come up with a way in then…I have my orders, Daniel."

"Orders to kill her..." Daniel responded angrily.

"No. My orders are to kill Sekhmet." Jack said firmly. "I have no problem doing that."

"And Sam?"

"If it is Carter then…" Jack took a fortifying breath. "…then…" The older man ceased his pacing and leaned against a nearby wall. He ran his fingers through his close cropped graying hair in frustration. "It's not her, Daniel."

"And you are willing to gamble Sam's life on that?" The young man felt his anger building at Jack's unwillingness to accept that Sam could be Sekhmet's host. "Why are you so convinced it's a clone?"

Jack raised his dark eyes and for the first time Daniel saw the deep sorrow within them. "Because if it isn't…I have to kill my 2IC… I have to kill Sam."


	41. Chapter 41

I learned today to my deep sorrow that an amazing man has passed from our lives this last Sunday

I learned today to my deep sorrow that an amazing man has passed from our lives this last Sunday.

Chapter 41

In the early hours of the morning, Stargate Command rested in a comforting silence. The last shift of the night was entering its final hour and the staff of the SGC stood at their posts awaiting the moment when the night would end and the day begin. All teams were safely home, save one and each member of the military facility felt their absence. Still, they all went about their duties, each to his or her specialized task, with the hope that as they did what was required of them somehow doing this would aid in some way to the return of SG-1. All in one piece. Complete and whole.

In the silence just before the darkness of the world released it chains to the light of dawn, General George Hammond stood in the complex's Gateroom his light blue gaze locked on the ring monolith before him

The metal structure shared in the stillness. The great ring unmoving and at rest within the underground complex waiting it seemed for the return of the SGC's flag team, but no one waited more earnestly than the man standing at the base of the ramp leading up to the Gate.

A steadfast presence to those who risked their lives in defense of Earth and for many returning through the Stargate, the first glimpse of home, the Commander of the SGC was an ever present source of comfort among the fears and losses of war. With an ever present 'Welcome Home!', he brought them home. With a shouted order to close the iris he insured their protection from advancing enemies. With a demand for medical assistance he provided a chance at survival. His was the voice that promised safety and sanctuary. For those under the command of General George Hammond, his presence was the foundation of this complex.

During his time here, on many a quiet night, he had stood staring at the alien structure watching it with weary eyes and a hopeful heart that it would soon turn and bring home those that he sent out.

Every person under this mountain was his responsibility. No. They were more than that…they had become part of his family. He knew every name and every face that walked these halls. Some he knew better than others, but he cared for them all. With a smile or a nod he started their day or ended it. Stargate Command had become a home away from home for those who worked here. Few could understand the world in which they lived and worked, but this man did. He knew. He understood.

As he stood before the Stargate, George Hammond also understood that his family was not complete. Four precious members were missing. SG-1 remained far from home, three desperately searching for the one. All his hope went into the return of that wayward one, to safe return of them all.

Over the last seven years he had watched as team after team entered the swirling event horizon sending them into the unknown and with every departure he send them out with a prayer in his heart and the wish for 'God's speed' on his lips.

One day those words would not resound off the concrete walls and another would welcome these people as they returned from worlds known and unknown.

But for now, as the dawn finally overtakes the darkness of night, he will remain. A silent sentinel at the foot of the Stargate waiting and watching over those he had pledged to protect to come home.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The loss of Don Davis this week is one that affected me much more than I expected it too.

There have been many losses these last months among the entertainment industry. Many of them making the headlines of newspapers and magazines across the nation and yet this loss will pass quietly to the majority of this nation and that I can say is a pity.

Those who have spoken about Mr. Davis all note his humble spirit and openness to those around him, be they co-worker or admiring fan. How he could never be hurried when enjoying the company of someone new and simply enjoyed being with people. He was by all accounts a good man.

He never made People's list of the 'Most Beautiful People' and yet I believe if you asked anyone that knew him that he was absolutely a beautiful man. Someone who enjoyed life and endeavored to have those around him enjoy it with him.

He never won an academy award. His award was love of his family, friends and his fans.

Those of us in the Stargate extended family will all miss him dearly and cherish the years we were graced with his wonderful presence through the series and conventions.

In an interview Mr. Davis stated that he never intended to be an actor. This week the world has lost more than an actor in this man's death. They have lost a friend.

Please remember to keep his family in your prayers.

Linc.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 42

Daniel exited the cargo hold of the tel'tac his mind teeming with frustration and doubt. He tried to see the logic of Jack's orders. If Sekhmet did control Sam then they could not risk the Major's knowledge of the SGC and Earth be used by the goa'uld and from everything they had seen and heard if Sam had been taken over by Sekhmet then his friend's life was forfeit. Logic dictated that killing the goa'uld was the correct path to take.

Still, he could not bring himself to participate in the murder of his friend and teammate. Every fiber of his being rebelled against such in action and to think that Jack was willing to be the one to pull the trigger!

He pushed aside the image of Jack's tortured expression moments ago. He was trying to convince himself that the Sekhmet they saw on the Tok'ra's projection machine was not Sam. Instead, he wanted to believe it was another clone. It was as if Jack was grasping for reasons to shoot her! He thought unkindly.

An angry sigh escaped his lips as he found his way to the front of the tel'tac to stand next to Teal'c. Countless stars raced by in blurred streaks as the ship flew though hyperspace toward their destination. He resisted the urge to grab the navigating apparatus that steered the ship and turned the damned thing back toward home. Such an act would be pointless. He was not strong enough to overpower Teal'c nor did he possess the knowledge to fly the ship home.

Damn it Jack! The man should have told the General there was not a chance in hell he would kill Sekhmet until he was sure they could not save Sam. Instead _Colonel O'Neill_ saluted and followed orders!

"Daniel Jackson."

Teal'c's low voice halted the scholar's silent condemnation of their teammate. The Jaffa hesitated a moment his normally indiscernible features creased in concern.

"Sha're,"

Daniel's heart jumped at the name of his deceased wife's name, but he said nothing and chose to let his friend continue.

"My actions in her death will always trouble me."

Daniel stared at the huge man in confusion. The scholar had understood and forgiven Teal'c years ago for his role in Sha're's death. Under the goa'uld Amonet's control his wife was intent on killing him. If not for Teal'c killing the goa'uld and in the process his wife, Daniel would be dead and Sha're still imprisoned with in her own body by the evil parasite. Forgiving Teal'c had not been easy. Daniel would have chosen Sha're's life over his own, but the decision in the end had not been his.

"You are an honorable man, Teal'c, and I know you acted without malice. You did not want to hurt Sha're…, but…"

"I did what was necessary to save my friend, Daniel Jackson; however, such an option is not always allowed."

Daniel glanced back toward the cargo area. Teal'c followed his gaze with his own.

"As first prime to Apophis, I was required to follow many unforgivable commands… to perform many horrendous acts in the name of my god."

"We are not the Goa'uld…" Daniel began, but the memory of Senator Kinsey as he demanded Sam's death invaded his thoughts and he could not continue.

"Do you believe O'Neill to be an honorable man?"

Daniel was surprised by the warrior's question, but even though his first reaction was to say 'yes', his knowledge of Jack's actions in the past kept him from responding immediately.

He decided on a tactfully response instead.

"I believe Jack does what he believes is right."

Teal'c leveled his dark gaze on the young man. "And do you believe it is right to leave Major Carter to the madness of Sekhmet?"

"No, of course not!"

Teal'c looked out into the darkness of space. "We have all been concerned with what we believe and feel is the correct course of action in regards to Major Carter. Tell me, Daniel Jackson, what do you believe she would want? If she has been taken by Sekhmet then she will no longer be the Samantha Carter we know. Do you believe she would want to be alive as less than who she is?"

"I…" Daniel looked out at the stars as a deep sorrow filled him. "No, she wouldn't."

"O'Neill understands that as a warrior Major Carter would not wish to stay within Sekhmet's grasp."

"Oh no," The young man said in frustration. "He believes we are going after another clone, Teal'c."

"He does not." The warrior said firmly.

"Yes! He does. He told…"

Teal'c pressed a button on the control panel activating the auto pilot and then turned in his chair to face Daniel directly silencing him. His dark eyes regarded him steadily, but the scholar noted that the warrior seemed troubled as he spoke.

"When it became clear to me that Amonet was intent on killing you, it was necessary for me to see only the goa'uld possessing Sha're. If I had seen her as the woman you loved I would never have been able to do what was necessary to save your life, Daniel Jackson. I had to see the monster… To save the Tauri and countless other worlds, O'Neill must do the same."

"Jack has to see the monster…"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson, he must."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

"_Peachy…just peachy_."

Sam gazed over the writhing pools of Sekhmet's off spring wishing she was anywhere, but here. After her trip into Sekky World, she was feeling as if her body was being dissected piece by piece from the inside out. Everything ached and she felt weak as kitten. She glanced down to see her hands fisted, white knuckled over the railing that bordered the balcony over looking the spawning pools. This is where Sekhmet came to give birth to her young. That knowledge was clear in her mind as was the image of Sekhmet stepping into the pools to expel her young from Sam's clone. A shiver ran up her spine and she had to resist the urge to lean over the railing and expel the food Marcreat had insisted she eat before coming here.

The Ancient was no longer visible, but she knew he was close by. She could feel him. That Marcreat was unsettled by what he had witnessed earlier in Sam's quarters was obvious and seeing him as such unsettled Sam as well. Anything that worried an Ancient worried her. Unfortunately, they had been interrupted by Breeshan and Rya'c before they could discuss what had happened.

So instead of trying to work how in the world she was going to keep a psychopathic alien from taking control of her body and mind, she stood gazing out over thousands of insane larva…and they were insane…Sam had no doubts about that. The one positive thing that Sam had gained from her earlier possession of Sekhmet was a clear glimpse into the creature's memories and agendas. Now, she knew Sekhmet's plans and the knowledge was terrifying.

The knowledge also led to the need to step up their plan. First thing first was they had to get rid of Sekhmet's spawns, including the ones that resided in the Jaffa on this planet.

Sam looked over to a grim faced Breeshan who was standing beside. The Tok'ra tore his gaze from the pools below and faced her sternly. "We must destroy these abominations, Samantha."

"_Not yet."_ At Breeshan's confused expression she continued. "_First, we need tretonin and lots of it. Can you manufacture it?" _

The young man nodded his dark head and when he raised his violet eyes once more the expression had changed to the controlled face of Pha'esh. _"Many of the components are simple to create; however, the key synthetic ingredient required to manufacture the serum is not so easily created. It takes time…"_

Aware of the ingredient that Pha'esh spoke of she jerked her head toward the pools below. _"The synthetic ingredient is not necessary. Use them."_ She said her voice devoid of emotion. She could feel the malevolent presence of Sekhmet writhe within her mind at her words, but the duplicate of the goa'uld consciousness was still weak from taking Sam over before and could only hurl curses at her. Sam smiled coldly as she gazed down at the pools of Sekhmet's young. _"When you are done, kill the rest."_

Rya'c stared at Major Carter. Something about the woman he had known for many years was not the same as before. The extermination of life, no matter how evil, had always caused her pause in the past. Despite her military background, the young woman did not take such an act lightly. However, her words of execution a moment ago were spoken without hesitation or remorse. Not that he believed the symbiotes below them should be allowed to exist. He would be more than happy to destroy the evil creatures below. It was…well…something was not right with his father's friend and teammate.

The Major turned to him and he was struck by the coolness in her usually warm eyes. _"Bring Lam'zel and the Jaffa we took from Bastet's court to my private chambers. We need to prepare the Jaffa for the extraction of their symbiotes." _

"Many Jaffa do not trust tretonin, Major Carter. They will resist the taking of what many of them believe is their only means survival. You cannot hurry such an act."

The Major turned away from the railing and faced him sternly. _"Rya'c, our time to do this is limited. We do not have the luxury of coddling to the Jaffa's concerns. If we do not act quickly I… we will run out of time. One way or another Sekhmet is returning to this planet and I for one do not want to leave anything for her to use here."_ The coldness left her eyes and Rya'c could see a hint of desperation within the blue depths. _"Time is short, Rya'c."_

Concern for the Tauri woman filled him. She was not acting herself. Her moods were mercurial at best lately. One moment in control and the next snapping unexpectedly without provocation, it was not normal. She stared at him, a silent request to do as she asked in her eyes. He nodded his head and turned to leave. Sam requested Pha'esh to follow him and begin working on the tretonin. The Tok'ra did not look happy; however, he did not argue with her and followed him out of the cavernous room.

Sam watched the men depart. She closed her eyes against a wave of dizziness and tightened her grip on the metal railing in front of her. She could feel Sekhmet pulling at her mind. Even in its weakened state the pull was strong. Mentally pushing back against the alien presence, she forced it to retreat to its place in the back of her conscious mind.

The Major realized that she had a lot more than a simple imprint of Sekhmet running around in her head, but the insidious nature of the thing had escaped her until it surfaced and confronted Marcreat. Sam had been fully aware of everything said between the two enemies and it was during this discussion that she realized that she could access the goa'uld's memories with astonishing clarity. While Sekhmet remained focused on the Ancient, Sam was able to sift through and find the knowledge that had been previously hidden away from her and what she found had terrified her.

Sekhmet had not bothered with a mere imprint of herself. Using the combined knowledge of the Ancients, and their allies of long ago, the Asgard, the goa'uld had discovered a way to duplicate her conscious self and transferred it to the cloned body. It made sense. The Asgard had been doing it for thousands of years. When the Tok'ra downloaded what they thought was harmless memories, Sekhmet's consciousness came with it.

Once this realization hit her, Sam came to the conclusion that she was completely screwed. The human mind was not equipped to fully house the consciousness of two separate beings. Even the Tok'ra who blended so freely with their hosts did not transfer their mind, they only shared it. Only one entity could exist in the human mind for any extended amount of time.

Sam remembered when Daniel had inadvertently housed the minds of several dead aliens. Only by burying himself deeply within his own mind and not manifesting himself was he able to keep his mind from interweaving with the invading consciousness of the others. In the end it was this act that saved him. Unfortunately, Sam did not have that luxury. She could not relinquish control. She could not bury herself away. She had to fight and keep Sekhmet repressed until she could finish the mission.

And then…?

Then she would insure that Sekhmet would never be able resurface within her again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A creature born of nature cannot exist within a concrete tomb. This revelation was becoming clearer and clearer to the young Nox woman. The four walls of her quarters seemed to shrink in day by day since she allied herself with the Tauri and Lya was becoming restless.

She had come to the Tauri simply to deliver a message and then return home to the lush forests and peaceful ways of her people. That was her plan until the Ancient Marcreat asked her to do the unthinkable. Reject the traditions of her people, step into the universe and become a part of the war on the Goa'uld.

With a whisper and a touch to Daniel Jackson's brow she unlocked the blocked memories of his time among the Ancients and in doing so, turned her back on everything she had been brought up to believe in and entered the battle against evil.

She did not regret her decision, not after seeing the horrific acts that Sekhmet had committed on Garshaw's base. Walking among the unspeakable carnage solidified her resolve to do whatever it took to destroy the evil creature. She had accompanied Jacob to the report their findings to the Tok'ra high council with the hope that there she would find a way to actively participate in the goa'uld's downfall. But the Tok'ra were reluctant to deal with such a powerful enemy. Ancient fears kept them floundering in indecision and doubt. Then Jack O'Neill brought news that Samantha Carter might still be alive.

His news of the clone explained a great deal to the alien woman. She had been extremely upset when she had been unable to bring the young woman from death's grasp. Samantha Carter had just died and her soul should have remained close enough to catch it and return to his caporal form, but the soul was not there.

Lya was aware, from her peoples association with Asgard, that a clone could be made without a consciousness, without a soul, but at the time it never occurred to Lya that the woman she was trying to save was no more than an empty shell.

She looked at the gray walls around her in disgust. She had returned to the SGC with Jacob Carter in the hopes of doing something…anything to aid in this battle, but since returning to Earth her only fight had been one of not trying to go slowly insane within this buried compound.

Normally a calm and controlled being, Lya now found herself agitated as she began to pace the confines of her room. With an uncharacteristic show of frustration she slapped the concrete wall that blocked her path then turned in a huff toward the blank gray wall on the other side of the room.

A myriad of unpleasant emotions filled her. Anger, frustration, fear, sorrow… so many feelings that in the past she had felt to a lesser degree, but away from the peaceful life on her home planet these emotions and the situations that caused them were stronger and more frequent.

Such inactivity and helplessness was grating on her nerves. She needed to do something!

With a purposeful stride she made her way to the door and left her room. She stepped into the hall and turned toward the infirmary. Jacob Carter and his symbiote Selmak would be there, keeping their constant vigil over Garshaw. Perhaps they could help her find some worthwhile pursuit.

She felt a wave of sadness when she thought of the poor creature floating within the holding tank that Doctor Frasier had placed Garshaw in.

Too weak and damaged to sustain a host, the symbiote had fallen into despair and become uncommunicative with everyone. Even Selmak could not bring her from her catatonic state. Unfamiliar with Tok'ra physiology, Lya was unable to fully heal Garshaw without putting the symbiote at risk. She could only hope that time would be able to do what she could not.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The lights of the infirmary were dimmed in acknowledgement of the late hour at the SGC. Within the body of Jacob Carter, Selmak remained conscious while her host rested. The ancient symbiote sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair behind a white curtain in the back of the complex's medical area watching the Tok'ra symbiote, Garshaw, lying still on the bottom of her tank.

Since being removed from Freya's dying body the former leader of the Tok'ra had remained unresponsive to all those around her. Unable to share a host now, the strain of blending would kill her and the host; she simply had lost the will to live. The only thing keeping her alive was the symbiotic fluid that surrounded the symbiote and Janet Frasier stubbornness. The Doctor refused to let the former council member of the Tok'ra to die.

Selmak leaned forward and lightly touched the glass of the tank. "Sar'shesh." She called to her sibling, tentatively hoping to garner some response, but Garshaw refused to respond and remained unmoving. With a sad sigh, Selmak sat back.

"_You must desist with this, sar'shesh._" Selmak admonished, gently.

Garshaw remained still, but Selmak knew well enough that she could be heard. Changing tactics she decided to bring the symbiote current on the activities within the base. Doctor Frasier mentioned that speaking to her sibling might help.

"_SG-1 has departed for the Brison System. They will be reaching Sekhmet's planet in less than a week. You were correct about Sekhmet having Samantha. Sekhmet has taken her as host, but the Tauri are hopeful that with such a short time with Sekhmet…_" Selmak hesitated. The odds of Samantha Carter coming out undamaged even after such a short time under Sekhmet's control were doubtful; however, Jacob still hoped…

Selmak did not. Too many years under Sekhmet's rule destroyed any hope that Samantha Carter would survive. That and the knowledge that the Tauri could not allow Jacob's daughter to remain in their enemy's possession... Jacob knew this and she felt his deepening sorrow as the days passed and SG-1 flew ever closer to their destination. She was saddened herself as well. From Jacob's memories, and having gotten to know Samantha over these last years, Selmak had come to adore the young woman.

She cleared her throat and resumed speaking, her voice rough. "_I only speak this to you, Garshaw. You above all else understand the evil that now invades Samantha's body. Sekhmet will insure that the only way the young woman survives is as her host. Colonel O'Neill will not be able to allow her to live_."

Selmak looked away from Garshaw's inert form. The ancient Tok'ra had lost so much over the last five thousand years. So many loved ones dead and gone in the battle against the Goa'uld and she felt the burden of those losses. She had weathered the tragedies always confident in that the war she fought was a noble and just cause and she believed it still, but she was tired and most certainly not as young as she once was when she joined Egeria and became a spy within Sekhmet's court and later the goa'uld's bed. She shuttered at the memories of that dark time in her life. Sekhmet's instability meant that each day was unpredictable and dangerous. In the end; however, the ends did justify the means (as Jacob would say) and she had been instrumental in bringing Sekhmet into Ra's grasp.

The Tok'ra shook her head to rid herself of the distressing memories and turned back toward Garshaw.

"_We found Anise among those from the base. She will be buried with Freya. The others from the base have been seen to as well…_" Selmak stopped, unsure whether to continue. Normally, Garshaw was not one to shy away from the knowledge of Tok'ra casualties, but this time was different… Still, Selmak chose to continue, the need to simply talk suddenly needed. "_All Tok'ra were accounted for except one. Pha'esh of Malksur and his host Breeshan could not be found_."

Selmak shifted in the uncomfortable chair to alleviate a slight discomfort in her back. Despite the fact the Jacob was a wonderful companion and host, he was by no means young and she found herself constantly dealing with minor aches and pains that would not be found in a younger host.

"_The clone has been sent to Per'sus to be studied and we hope to learn something from it_." Selmak said. She continued going over the more mundane discoveries they had made hoping that, at the very least, she might get Garshaw to react to simply shut her up. Another ten minutes passed without response from her sibling and Selmak was beginning to become despondent herself. She decided to finish up with the subject of the clone and then seek rest in her quarters. "_The clone was almost perfect and caused great distress to the Tauri when Sekhmet taunted them with the battered body then killed it before sending it through the Stargate. Jacob was most distre…_"

A sudden flash of gray from the tank caught her attention and Selmak was startled to see Garshaw jerk upright at her words. Garshaw bolted up from the bottom of her tank and banged into the glass, the fins behind her head splayed in agitation.

Selmak jumped up from her chair as Garshaw began to throw herself repeatedly against the clear barrier. She placed her hands against the glass in futile effort to stop her sibling from hurting herself, but Garshaw would not relent.

"_Stop, sar'shesh!_"

Garshaw pulled back from the glass and Selmak leaned down toward the tank bringing herself eye level with the symbiote. Garshaw swam closer, her movements frantic and stared intently at her as if trying to convey some message, but it was a futile attempt. Without a host, Garshaw's information was unattainable.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

At last!

Sekhmet threw the mangled body of some unknown human into the corner of his small transport ship. After searching over twenty planets she had finally found one that had a vessel capable of long distance space travel.

Striding over to the control console she began entering the coordinates to her home system. Dark red smears covered the controls as Sekhmet's blood soaked fingers set the commands into the navigational system. The ship began powering up and as it came to life, the goa'uld returned to the body she had carelessly discarded a moment before. Grabbing it by the gore soaked jacket she dragged it to the door of the ship and threw it out into the forested area the ship resided in. Without a backward glance she closed the vessels door and proceeded to the forefront of the tiny ships bridge.

A cold smile split her lips showing even white teeth as she slipped into the pilot's chair and she took the controls. Her revenge was only days away now. She had no doubt that the Tauri bitch had continued on with Garshaw's plans and was now impersonating Sekhmet, herself. From Anise's host, Freya, the goa'uld had gleaned the specifics of her hated enemy's plot and was well aware that what they wanted would take the Tauri time to find. The information she sought was buried deep in the goa'uld's computer systems and would not be easily accessible.

The vessel began to vibrate as the engines finished powering up and Sekhmet grabbed the controls. With a lurch, the craft lifted from the ground.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Garshaw stopped her violent behavior and stared unblinking at her sibling through the viscous fluid surrounding her. Worry and concern lined the face of Selmak's host as the dark brown eyes watched her attempting to understand despite the fact it would be impossible to do without a host.

Selmak's words were swimming through her mind.

Breeshan/Pha'esh missing.

Samantha Carter believed the host of Sekhmet.

Sekhmet's attempt to mislead the Tauri into believing the clone was Samantha Carter.

There would be only one reason for Sekhmet to throw the body of the clone through the wormhole. She did not have the original! If Pha'esh was missing and the body of Samantha Carter unfound… then they must have escaped!

Then what of the Samantha Carter that SG-1 was pursuing? Did the young Major and Breeshan continue forward with the mission? Garshaw thought about what she knew of Jacob's daughter. Yes. She would have completed what had been started. Having glimpsed the evil that consumed the insane goa'uld, the Tauri female had committed fully to the destruction of Sekhmet. Without a doubt they had continued on…

For the first time since the massacre of her fellow Tok'ra by Sekhmet's hand, Garshaw felt a spark of hope. She had every confidence in Jacob's daughter and knew the woman would not stop until Sekhmet's empire was at the very least crippled if not outright destroyed. It stood to reason that the Samantha Carter the SG-1 was pursuing was the _real_ Samantha Carter and if that were so…

Selmak said that the Tauri believed that Sekhmet had taken Samantha as host, but that could not be. If the body of the female Tauri had been available for taking then Sekhmet would not have wasted time taking Garshaw's own host, Yosuuf, when a younger and stronger host was available. The evil goa'uld would have relished flaunting her possession of the young woman before killing Garshaw. Instead Sekhmet had latterly torn her from Yosuuf instead. Garshaw pushed back the sorrow she felt at Yosuuf's death and made herself focus in the here and now.

She needed to find a way to tell Selmak that SG-1 was pursuing the wrong person. That should Jack O'Neill succeed…

Panic began to edge into her mind as she realized there was nothing she could do to warn the Tauri that not only were they about to kill one of their own, but also destroy any chance of defeating Sekhmet. She began to swim in agitated circles trying to think of a way to communicate to her sibling. Selmak watched her with growing apprehension perhaps believing that her movements were taro mount to another attack on the glass that surrounded her. An act that Garshaw was not far from committing in her agitated state as her frustration and helplessness grew.

"_Do not hurt yourself, sar'sheesh, please?_" Selmak's voice, slightly distorted by the thick fluid, implored her. Garshaw did not listen. She needed out of this tank! It was too small…too confined. She glared at the glass wall of her prison ignoring the fact that its presence was what was keeping her alive. She needed out! She had to warn the others!

With a snap of her serpentine tail she threw herself against the glass with a muted thud. Her head swam with the action, but she ignored it and launched herself forward again. Selmak grabbed the tank and began shouting at her to stop. Garshaw ignored her. If only she could find another host! The act would most certainly kill her, but if she succeeded! If she had the chance to tell them what she knew! She swam to the back of the tank and looked at the covering above her. It was not as strong. Only a mesh type screen. If she pushed herself hard enough…and then what? The only one around was Selmak, a blurred shape beyond the life sustain liquid, holding tightly to the tank and pleading with her to stop.

Then another form began to take shape. A female one, diminutive in size, but definitely human. Perhaps the doctor? If Garshaw could take her as host? She recoiled from the idea of taking someone unwillingly and knew that in her weakened and injured state she might be unable to completely blend with the Tauri female, but all she needed was enough time to impart the information. Her plan was fraught with uncertainties. Even if she succeeded there was no guarantee she would not simply kill the doctor along with herself and then not only would she have failed, but taken an innocent life with her. If she did nothing, then Samantha Carter and millions of other lives would be the cost. Logic and morality battled within her mind. Logic stated without emotion that the millions should prevail, but morality screamed at such a violent act of taking an unwilling host.

The female was coming closer. Her choices were clear. Take the female with knowledge that both live would likely be forfeit or sink to the bottom of the tank and consign Major Carter and countless worlds to the insanity of Sekhmet.

The woman's form began to take shape as she came up behind Selmak, her form still partially hidden by Jacob's larger frame.

Garshaw made her choice. As the small body came around Selmak's larger one and bent forward toward the tank to view the upset symbiote, Garshaw launched herself upward and through the mesh barrier almost overshooting the edge of the tank and falling to the floor. Selmak jumped back when the screen hit the concrete floor with a loud clatter, but Garshaw ignored her sibling as she moved along the edge of the tank, turned toward the Tauri female and froze.

Eyes so dark they seemed black stared back her wide with amazement. The woman's face was almost childlike and yet the dark eyes seemed to contain a very old soul. A restless soul. Garshaw remained still on the edge of the tank mesmerized by the woman's gaze. She knew it would be futile to try and take this woman unwillingly. She was too powerful. She was Nox.

A strong hand grabbed her and pulled her from the edge of the tank and she knew it would be impossible now to make them understand what was about to be lost. Selmak's angry gaze found her own and Garshaw bowed her head in defeat, her frills tucked behind her head. She had failed once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The meeting with the Lam'zel and the Jaffa she had taken from Bastet's court was going well. It took a bit of convincing to get Bastet's Jaffa, Ros'nar, to believe she was not Sekhmet and he was not being tricked. In the end, the promise of release for his family brought them over to their side.

As soon as Pha'esh completed his first batch of tretonin they would begin taking the infant goa'uld from the Jaffa and destroying them. Once freed of the symbiotes the Jaffa would be allowed to leave to a planet of Sam's choosing and then onto either a planet of their choosing or the one that she had needled out of Pha'esh when she first began hatching this plan.

Sam made her way from the data console where she and Rya'c had been finalizing the plans to evacuate the Jaffa. She sat down carefully in the large chair that dominated the 'living area'. God, she hurt. The weakness she had been feeling earlier while observing Sekhmet's off-spring was almost over-powering and she wanted nothing more than to slip into the oblivion of unconsciousness for a while. Let the nightmare of this mission seep away.

Rya'c turned to watch her, concern marring his youthful face. He left the console and walked over to stand next to her. His dark eyes were full of questions, but Sam knew he would never ask them. He would trust her as he trusted his father. Unerringly. Her lips quirked in a pathetic attempt at a smile, hoping it would alleviate some of this worry. Instead his frown deepened.

"_I'm fine, Rya'c_." She answered his unasked question. "_Just tired_."

And wasn't that the understatement of the year. She had been awake almost 72 hours.

Sam laid her head back against the gaudy throne like chair. She was exhausted. Sam had precious little sleep before Sekhmet had shown herself and it was when the young woman had nodded off at the data console that the malevolent consciousness had surfaced. Now Sam fought against sleep, terrified that once she closed her eyes she would reawaken once again in Sekhmet's grasp unable to fight her way out.

She felt the urgency to finish her mission and deal with the invader within her mind. She could feel the clock ticking as Sekhmet's consciousness gained in strength…and her own beginning to fail. Before that, before the final spark of control escaped her, she would take the final step to end Sekhmet from taking her over.

Sam did not fear death. If she did, she would never have taken that first step through the Stargate so many years ago. Technically, she had died before. In the first years of the Stargate program, she had been taken over by an alien entity. When the entity tried to escape, Colonel O'Neill was forced to shoot her twice. Unaware that alien had downloaded Sam's consciousness into the bases computer (she almost laughed at the irony of it) they believed her brain dead. Fortunately, she had been able to communicate through the base's computer system before they pulled the plug on her brain-dead body. She remembered the terror of being trapped within the darkness, no senses of touch, sight or smell. Her mind screaming with out sound, and then the feeling of rebirth when she opened her eyes and saw her friends standing so near their eyes full of hope.

Sam did not fear death. She was not ready to embrace it either.

She looked up at Rya'c. The young Jaffa warrior opened his mouth to speak, but Sam held up a weary hand and he remained silent. She needed him to go to the next step of the mission.

"_Find the rebel Jaffa among those here. Approach them first. They will be the first to receive the tretonin and to be evacuated. Approach the other carefully. Ros'nar may have accepted freedom from his symbiote, but if any are truly loyal to Sekhmet then they will become a problem. I do not want any unnecessary bloodshed, however; Sekhmet's symbiotes cannot be allowed to live._" She leveled a stern gaze at Rya'c. "_Not one, Rya'c. Whether the Jaffa removes them willingly or not, they all must be destroyed_."

Rya'c nodded his head. "I understand." She could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea of forcibly removing the symbiotes from his fellow Jaffa, but it was as he said. He understood.

He turned to go and Sam watched him stride across the room determination in his steps. Another stab of pain shot through her body and Sam gripped the armrests of the chair her fingers digging into the hard metal. She must have made some sound (although she did not remember doing so) for when she opened pain-filled eyes, Rya'c was kneeling down in front her. His hands wrapped around her upper arms giving Sam the impression that the only thing keeping her from hitting the floor was his strength.

"_Rya'c_," she said quietly. "_When this is all over… Promise me. Take me home_."

Rya'c gazed at her in confusion, but a moment later understanding dawned. "Major Carter." Despite trying sound calm, Rya'c voice was laced with panic when he spoke. "There is a sarcophagus here. Let me take you too it."

A sarcophagus! No! It could not stop the changes being made to her DNA or remove Sekhmet's consciousness from her mind. Although not sure why, the idea of being put in that thing filled her with dread. The sarcophagus was dangerous to the human mind, weakened it and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would only strengthen Sekhmet's hold on her.

"_Destroy it!_" She ground out between clenched teeth.

"Major Carter!" Rya'c exclaimed. "You need it…"

"_Destroy it_!" She pushed him away angrily, but she had no strength left and he did not even move an inch. She closed her eyes against a wave of nausea and worked to calm herself down. When it passed, she opened her eyes and pinned Rya'c with an intense glare. "_Take your staff weapon and blow it to bits. It cannot help me and no matter what happens… Do not put in me that machine_!" She said with quiet conviction.

Rya'c was shaking his head, unwilling to agree to any such thing. "My father would never forgive me, if I did not bring you home whole. If I destroy the sarcophagus…"

"_Your father would not hesitate to take the first shot, Rya'c_." Her blue gaze bored into his brown one. She was right and he knew it. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Very well, Major Carter, I will do as you ask."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"All right, let's go over this again."

Jack reached over and pressed a flashing light on the holographic display device. The technical diagrams of Sekhmet's fortress sent to them by Sam shimmered then solidified. Jack hit another button and the diagram shifted and turned to reveal the main entryway to the imposing structure.

"We know the entrance is a no go. To well fortified." He began. "So we have to find another way in."

"Jack we have been over this a thousand times…" Daniel interrupted in exasperation. He hated reviewing again and again the plan to kill their friend.

"We have reviewed this only eleven times, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c clarified.

Daniel gave him a sour look. "It was an exaggeration, Teal'c. I was trying to make a point." He said in irritation. He looked back at Jack. "We know what to do, Jack." He pointed to a small opening at the back of the fortress walls. Sam had left instructions on how to find it and use it to sneak in. "This opening will get us past the wall. We enter here in disguise." His finger traced a path through what appeared to be a collection of small structures. "We…" He pointed to Teal'c and himself. "...find out what we can about Sekhmet's movements while you find a place to store your…" Daniel refused to mention the sniper rifle, but his eyes slid toward the dull gray case on the far wall of the cargo space. "Anyway we know what to do." He directed his blue gaze toward Jack. "It's a weak plan, Jack. A million things can go wrong and none of them go right."

Jack glared at him, but said nothing. The fact that the young man was right did not stop the Colonel from being irritated with him. It was the only thing right about any of this. Jack mentally pushed the thought away. Stay focused, O'Neill. He gestured to the hologram before him. "Look, Daniel. Unless, Sekhmet decides to throw the front doors open wide and invite us in, this is the only plan we have." He looked at the fortress. "While you and Teal'c get the lay of the land, I will make my way here." He pointed to a three story building. "It is high enough to give me a clear sho…" He stopped and looked at Daniel. "…a clear view."

Daniel let out a frustrated sigh. He thought of his conversation with Teal'c earlier. Jack needed to believe in the monster to kill Sekhmet, but the core of that monster was Sam. He frowned at the hologram as a thought occurred to him.

"Jack." His blue gaze found Jack's brown one. "These plans came from Sam. If Sam is Sekhmet… then these could be a trap."

"It was Carter in the message that came with these." Jack said firmly.

"You don't know…"

"It was Carter!" Jack barked at him. He knew it was! How many times had he looked into the exhausted face of his 2IC after a grueling mission? How many times had he seen her trying to hide the physical pain she was in, being the good soldier? All those things were in that holographic message. It was Carter; he had not doubts to that. It was also what gave him hope, small as it was that Carter was not on Sekhmet's planet. It was not her they were going after. "It was Carter." He said firmly. At Daniel's look of disbelief, Jack made him an offer. "You can stay on the ship." He said. The words telling the young man that he could avoid watching her die again, clone or not, it looked like Sam Carter.

Disbelief changed to anger in an instant. "No! I am not staying behind. I am not a coward, Jack."

Jack gave him a sad smile. "I never believed you were. "Daniel." Jack said quietly. "I have to take this shot."

"I know."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was clawing at her. Long talons were sinking deep into her soul tearing it away from her physical form slowly pulling her down into a dark pit. Murmurings surrounded her, wispy tendrils that brushed her conscious mind pulling bits of her away then returning for more. Frantically, she pushed them away from her mind. The murmurings grew furious at her resistance. They became louder, their indistinct voices become separate until they rose into two distinct, two separate voices screaming. One in terror as it became weaker and weaker. The other growing in strength and screaming in triumph. Fury flowed through her at that sound. She knew eventually she would lose to this darkness, but not yet. Not yet! She grasped at the fury. It fueled her resolve and with a furious push she attacked the triumphal scream. The sound changed from victory to a rage filled screech! With a wrathful lash it hit Sam again, and then suddenly released her. The darkness receded for the moment.

With a jerk, Sam fell forward out of the throne-like chair hitting the unyielding floor of her room. Pain exploded in her body. She wrapped her arms around her head and curled into a fetal position as wave after wave burned through her. Heat lanced across her nerve-ending as her body continued its change at the cellular level.

Taonus Ortis. The Fire Birth. The words stuck out from Sekhmet's mind or perhaps from the knowledge she had gained from Marcreat's memories.

Fire leaped through her again and the thought was lost to her, but within the pain she could feel the dark presence of the Goa'uld's downloaded consciousness pulling at her again. She pushed back. It was a pathetic push, but it worked. Sekhmet retreated. Sam knew she was only biding her time. Waiting for Sam to do more than simply dose, she waited for her to completely give into the exhaustion willingly or to collapse completely when her body finally refused to go any further. Sam knew sooner or later she would lose the battle with the exhaustion. Would she reawaken? Perhaps. But what would happen while she was oblivious to the world around her and Sekhmet could run free?

Another wave of fire raked along her nerves and she bit down to keep from crying out. God! Evolution sucked! With every heat filled wave she could feel her body changing, reconfiguring itself. A baptism by fire.

She did not know how long she lay on the cold floor, but eventually the pain receded and her body was released. As she relaxed, the need to rest reasserting itself once more.

Sleep…

The soothing voice spoke to her softly and Sam shook her head to escape the deceptive pull of the whispered words. She felt her eyelids drift down, the room hazy through the veil of her lashes.

Sleep…

"_No_!" Sam pushed herself up from the floor and rose to unsteady feet. "_Marcreat_!" She shouted at the room. The Ancient was here. She knew it. "_Marcreat_!"

"I'm here, Samantha."

Sam turned slowly toward the voice and saw him standing near the far wall of the room. His youthful face was worn and apprehension filled his eyes as she approached him. She found this odd. There was no way she could harm the Ancient. She stopped a couple of feet from him wrapping her arms around herself feeling the iciness of her long fingers as they grasped her bare upper arms in an ineffectually self hug.

"_Get her out of me_." She almost begged her voice desperate.

"I cannot." Marcreat shook his head sadly.

"_You're an Ancient, damn it! You have the power to pull her out of me. You have the knowledge_."

"I have the power, but the others would stop me before I could use it Samantha. They would take me away."

Sam remembered Daniel's punishment when he defied the other Ascended Beings. Banished back into human existence with no memory of who he was. His memories did return eventually, but he had his friends to help him. Marcreat would be alone. His friends and family dead now for thousands of years and Sam needed him here. Not on some desolate planet on the other side of the galaxy.

Sam took a steadying breath. "_What about my DNA. You said that it would eventually overcome the imprint._"

"An imprint, yes. But not this. She is not a shadow on your mind, she is within it."

Sam shivered as a chill went through her body and she felt Sekhmet pull at her again.

Sleep…

Sam closed her eyes and fought against a wave of dizziness. "_If she cannot be removed then how do I fight her? She's strong…very strong_." She whispered. Sam rubbed her hand over her closed eyes. She was so tired of this battle. She wanted all this to stop. Despite the consequences of giving in… part of her did want to give in. She opened weary eyes and stared at the Ancient before her slowly shaking her head.

"You must fight her!" Marcreat closed the distance between them, his hazel eyes blazing with conviction. "To stop your evolution now would kill you and if you allow Sekhmet to take over…"

"_Allow! Allow her?_" Sam yelled at him. "_You couldn't stop her! She took you! How the hell am I supposed to fight her when a powerful Ancient could not_?"

She reached out to him her blue eyes pleading. He grabbed her hand, his solid and warm, her's like ice and shaking from exhaustion. "_The moment I close my eyes, she will take over. I can feel her waiting. She knows sooner or later I will have to sleep. For now it will only be temporary, but even with the little time she would be in control she could destroy everything we have accomplished. She does not need to overpower me. She only needs me to sleep_."

She pulled her hand from his grasp and turned away from him. She felt the fuzziness that comes with no sleep and felt her mind wander a bit. An image of the Colonel drifted across her mind's eye and she wished desperately he was here. He would watch her back while she slept. She could sleep confidently knowing he would be close and deal with the monster trying to surface inside of her. "_Jack_." The word was barely a whisper and she felt tears sting her eyes as despair filled her. She would never see him again. Nor Daniel. Teal'c. Janet.

"Samantha."

Marcreat voice was firm and she opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her. He placed his hands on her upper arms and gave her a slight shake. "I will watch over you as you sleep. Sekhmet may awaken, but she will cause not harm."

Sam shook her head. "_You cannot interfere_." She said bitterly.

Marcreat smiled gently at her and she saw the compassion within them brighten and twinkle with mischief. "A friend of mine taught me this wonderful concept. He called it a loophole."

Sam frowned in confusion. That word was decidedly earth based. "_What friend_?"

Marcreat shook his head. "That story is for another day, Samantha. Have confidence in me that I will deal with Sekhmet. She will not cause difficultly while you sleep."

Sam's chin dipped slightly in agreement. "_All right_."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Thank you everyone for sticking with me on this story and for your sweet and compassionate words regarding my boss. According to the doctors he will be leaving us soon and we will miss him greatly. Please pray for him and his family. His name is Wayne.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 44

Marcreat sat in the darkness waiting. Samantha lay a few feet away on an opulently adorned bed sleeping quietly for the first time in weeks. He hoped the rest would help her battered mind and soul even if it would be short-lived. Always nearby, he could see the changes within her. He could see Sekhmet's influence seeping out in times of stress or exhaustion. Despite her strong will, Samantha was weakening under Sekhmet's constant mental onslaught and Marcreat despaired at the feelings of powerlessness that filled him. Even if knew how to separate the evil goa'uld consciousness from the sleeping woman, the knowledge would be untouchable to him. If he interfered, the others would tear him from this plane of existence. Samantha would be at Sekhmet's mercy and he would be unable to help her.

All the plans and preparations built in the beginning with Daniel Jackson had been made to protect this woman at all costs. Daniel had insisted. The original plan was to simply garner information, that placed in the hands of the humans and Tok'ra, would give them the ability to break Sekhmet's growing strength. All the safeguards were in place. Daniel would be the one to watch over Samantha Carter, while Marcreat insured the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in the right time.

Then everything unraveled. Daniel tried to use his ascended powers to destroy Apophis and save his adopted home world of Abydos. Daniel failed. The world was destroyed and Daniel was given a choice by the other Ascended Beings. Leave this universe or return to human form with no memory of his time among the ascended or the plan already set into action. Unwilling to leave his friends, Daniel chose to become human. He would share in his friend's fate for good or evil

Despite the loss of Daniel, Marcreat had to go forward. Still allowed by the others of his kind to watch over Samantha, with minimal interference, he had pushed ahead confident in the plan that he and Daniel had created. Even without Daniel, Marcreat was still an Ascended Being and even with the limitations set on him by the others he could still keep everything in line. Prod and guide the participants into their necessary roles and keep them on the set path to reach the desired conclusion. Sekhmet would be brought down and Samantha returned safely home. The battle would be won.

Self-loathing filled him. In his arrogance and desire for vengeance (and yes, the destruction of Sekhmet was for himself as well as all beings) he had disregarded a fundamental law of the universe. Control was an illusion and with victory came sacrifices. Hazel eyes gazed at the slumbering woman. From the moment of the Tok'ra's unexpected capture of Sekhmet and the revelation of the clone everything had shifted out of control. Marcreat was scrambling to keep his carefully crafted plans in place….and failing.

His eyes roamed the large chamber. Despite his ability to see through the darkness, he chose not to do so now. This chamber had the memories of countless nightmares and unspeakable horrors. The Ancient shuddered slightly as his thoughts drifted back thousands years and into the abyss that was his possession by Sekhmet. He looked down at his hands lying benignly in his lap. The skin was pristine without a speck of dirt and yet he had to resist the urge to rub at an imagined spot of blood. His hands curled into tight fist to keep himself form attempting to scrap beneath nails, cut down to the quick, to remove the feeling of unseen gore. He hated his hands. Too many innocents had been tortured and slaughter by them. Too many souls destroyed by Sekhmet's madness while he watched impotently as his own hands, by the push of a button to destroy a world or by the grasping of the individual before him, delivered death.

"_Brooding again I see_."

The unsettling sound of Samantha's goa'ulded voice though no more than a whisper reverberated within the room or was it within his mind? Was the cancerous voice filtering in again trying to tear his mind apart as she had done the others before him…as she was doing to Samantha now…

He steeled himself against his fears. Not for himself. Sekhmet could not physically hurt him now. His fears were for the woman the evil being was taking over.

"I _know you are here, Marcreat, so you might as well answer me_."

He could hear her moving around on the bed and a grunt of irritation issued from where she lay.

"_Lights_!" She barked at the ship's system and the room was illuminated with the glare of the cold white lights as they snapped on. "_Better_."

Sekhmet's glanced around the room until her gaze fell on him seated in a nearby chair. _"Ah, there you are_." She gave him a toothy smile and stood up to stretch out the kinks in Samantha's body. "_Mmmmm…she really needs to take better care of this vessel_…" She stepped away from the bed and began to make her way toward him at a leisurely pace. "…_of course, soon that will not be a concern._"

"Do not discount her so blithely, Sekhmet." Marcreat said caustically. "She is not the same as your hosts of the past."

She gave him a scathing look that ran the length of him and although it was Samantha's eyes the goa'uld was using, Marcreat could not see a glimmer of that formidable woman. The beauty before him was cold and cruel lacking the warmth that endeared the Tauri woman to those who cared for her. Everything about the woman who stood before him now was an anti thesis to Samantha Carter. Pure evil twisted her pale features into a malicious hate-filled mask revealing the millennia's of merciless and sadistic acts that had always followed the insane monster. Resisting the urge to shift from a solid form back to his insubstantial one, he watched her draw closer. Sekhmet fed on weakness and he would be damned before he allowed her to see how she still affected him.

She approached him without fear, confident in the knowledge that he was unable to bother her. The scowl shifted, the lips once again lifted into an icy smile of triumph more chilling than her anger. She leaned down close to his ear "_She is not like my former hosts_. " Her breath skittered across his skin and he closed his eyes to keep himself from shuddering as the moist air made its way along his neck. "_They were weak. You were weak!_ " She hissed. "_This body I will be able to twist to my needs_." She ran fingers down his arm; the nail grazing his skin and Marcreat could not stand it any longer. He jerked away from her touch with a growl of warning.

Sekhmet stood and shrugged her slim shoulders unconcern with his anger. "_Soon I will overcome her consciousness and she will fade, then I will no longer be sharing this body. I will command it and all the ancient powers that it will hold_."

Anger pulsed though the Ancient. Marcreat stood quickly and took a step menacingly toward the evil creature.

She stepped back quickly; a flicker of fear touched the cold blue eyes, and then cleared. "_Rage all you wish, my beloved Ancient. You can do nothing to me_." She snarled. "_Just as you are free of me…I am free of you! Your pathetic whisperings no longer scratch at the back of my mind, whining at me to stop that which is my right as a God!_" She stretched her arms to above her head toward the heavens. "_I will dominate this universe and no one…NO ONE…will stop me!_" She pinned him with a malicious glare. "_Not my brothers and sisters, not the Tok'ra, not this wretched being I now posses, not even you will stop me._" She turned away from him and strode to the door.

"You are not in complete control, yet." Marcreat said. "Once Samantha awakes she will be the one to dominate."

Sekhmet stopped before the door and turned at him toward. "_Who says she will awaken_?"

Marcreat pushed aside a thread of doubt that entered in mind. "She will awaken. I can still feel how strong she is."

Sekhmet glared at him. "_Fine! She will awaken… this time_." She laid her fingers against the door leading outside to the rest of the fortress, her fingers sliding along the smooth metal in a soft caress. "_However, when she awakens, she will find everything she has so carefully constructed in ruins_." Her eyes closed in anticipation of the carnage that awaited her beyond the doorway. Her very being craved it! "_And I will start with the death of the vile Tok'ra and the Shol'va's son._" With a smug smile, she turned and hit the sensor to open the door.

Marcreat saw her stiffen in anger when the door did not open. She slammed her hand against the pad again. The door remained shut against her. She whirled to face him, her face contorted into a vicious snarl. "_Open the door_!"

"Don't look at me." He replied coolly. He returned to his chair and sat back down. He could hear Sekhmet pulling the facing off the door controls, but try as she might, she could not override the system. A scream of rage filled the room as she stalked back to stand in front of him. He gazed calmly up into her furious countenance. "The great goddess Sekhmet," he taunted, "all powerful. To be feared and worshiped. How great her powers!" His smile mocked her. "Such a sad creature you are." He said shaking his head pityingly. "How do you plan to dominate the universe…when you cannot even open a door?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A tense air filled the infirmary of the SGC. Lya's gazes shifted between the two Tok'ra. Selmak, within her host Jacob Carter, and Garshaw in symbiote form being held within Selmak's firm grasp.

Selmak's face was thunderous as she stared at her sibling. Garshaw remained still her head bowed in defeat.

Lya felt sorrow for the injured Tok'ra. She had saved the creature from death, but lacking the understanding of the symbiote's physiology was unable to completely heal the damage Garshaw had received when Sekhmet tore her from her host's body. Lya had even researched what the SGC's database had on symbiote physiology and spoken with Selmak at length in hopes that understanding would come. Unfortunately, the Nox healed not only by their conscious knowledge, but also by a deeper knowledge. As a humanoid life form, the basics of human physiology were available within themselves. A symbiote was a completely different life form. No matter what Lya learned, she simply could not heal that which was so different from herself.

Lya admired the Tok'ra's indomitable will to survive. The Nox woman had seen the damage done by Sekhmet's violent act. It was amazing the symbiote had survived the attack. Lya had learned that Garshaw was a strong and capable leader among her people and to see such a noble creature wasting away, pulled at her heart. Tenetively, she reached out her hand.

Selmak tensed, her host's hand tightening around the symbiote's body. "_Be cautious_." The Tok'ra warned.

Lya hesitated only a moment, then gently ran her fingers over the head and down the serpentine neck of the former Tok'ra leader. The body was slick from the fluid it had been immersed, but the small body was warm to the touch. "I wish I could have done more for her." Lya said.

Selmak's scowl faded and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. She gazed sadly at her sibling and Lya could see the pain in the eyes of the ancient creature's host. "She despairs." Loosing her grip, Selmak allowed Garshaw to curl around her arm and rest her head on her host's broad shoulder. "_She is desperate to communicate with us, but without being able to sustain a host_…"

"Do you believe what she has to offer will help stop Sekhmet?"

"_She is the only one who is aware what transpired on the base. All else was destroyed by Sekhmet. No one knows Sekhmet better_. "

Lya felt tears come to her eyes at the memory of the lives lost on Garshaw's hidden base. She had gone from body to lifeless body desperate to find some sign of life, something within the horror she had walked through. She gazed at the symbiote resting on Selmak's arm. They had found one spark of life among the slaughter. Only one and even that one, she could not bring back fully. Lya brushed her tears away angrily. "I am sorry I could not heal her more fully." Lya said, frustrated by her inability to help. The feelings of helplessness she had been battling in her quarters rising again.

"_She is alive_." Selmak noted gratefully. "_We will take what blessings we can_."

"I do not believe Garshaw believes herself to be blessed." The Nox woman replied. How could she? Trapped, unable to communicate. She watched the unresponsive symbiote. The Tok'ra said that Samantha Carter had been taken by Sekhmet, but how? Had the evil goa'uld possessed the Tauri woman? Were there other clones, as Jack O'Neill said? If so, why take Samantha Carter when a stronger clone body was available. The answers were there in the mind of Garshaw. Lya was convinced of it.

She reached out her hand once more and ran her fingers down the length of Garshaw's body. "You know don't you?" She whispered. "Colonel O'Neill goes to kill Sekhmet. Does he go to kill a clone or his teammate and friend?"

Garshaw raised her head from Selmak's shoulder and caught Lya's eyes in a desperate gaze. Without breaking eye contact, Lya turned her hand over in invitation to the symbiote. Slowly, Garshaw unwound herself from Selmak's thick arm and moved to coil gently around Lya's slim one. She felt a strange companionship with the alien creature. Both were trapped unable to join in the war that rage around them.

There must be a way to help her, Lya thought. Everything she had learned about the Tok'ra filtered through her mind. Then a spark caught her. Where the Goa'uld took over their host, the Tok'ra shared… blended. She had been trying to heal the symbiote outside of a humanoid host, but what about within? She looked at Selmak. "I know Garshaw cannot sustain a host, but can she blend with one?"

Selmak shook her head. "_The process of blending with a symbiote results in trauma to the host's body. In normal circumstances the symbiote simply heals the damage, but Garshaw is too weak to do this. Trying to blend would kill her and the host before she could complete the blending._"

Lya's looked back at Garshaw. The symbiote was watching her intently. The Nox woman's widened as a thought came to her. Was it possible? She eyes jerked up from the symbiote to stare at Selmak. "What if the host could heal its self?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A low toned alarm filled the cabin of the Tel'tac the red light pulsing in the low light of the bridge. Teal'c reached over and turned off the alarm.

Jack O'Neill strode over to stand before the view front view screen as the small craft exited hyperspace and entered the Brison system. The USAF Colonel said nothing as Daniel came up to stand next to him. The two men had barely spoken, each keeping their thoughts and fears to themselves. To Daniel, there was nothing that could be said to change his mind on the injustice of this situation. To Jack, nothing could be said that would change the situation. He viciously pushed down the desperate desire to turn away from this course, but his path was marked and he had no choice, but to follow it.

In the distance the image of Sekhmet's defense system came into view. The towering structure began turning preparing itself to fire. Teal'c reached over the flight console and punched in the code given to them by Selmak. For a moment it seemed the defense system had not received the code and each man tensed, waiting for the structure to either fire or power down.

It powered down.

None of them moved a muscle. The only indication of relief was the slow breath that Daniel let out silently into the tel'tac's recycled air.

Jack closed his eyes as the ship passed the huge metal structure. He was almost disappointed the code had worked. Death seemed a better fate at this moment then the one before him. He glanced down at his watch. In less than twelve hours, he would be finding Sekhmet in the crosshairs of the high powered rifle stowed in the cargo area. In less than twelve hours he would kill his 2IC.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Ah…coffee. Janet cupped her hands around her mug and smiled as an image of Daniel Jackson came to mind. The archeologist was practically a religious zealot when it came to the virtues of the dark brew. No cream, no sugar… only utter bliss. She could see him now leaning back in his chair surrounded by mountains of ancient books and artifacts sipping what he truly believed to be the nectar of the gods. She took a sip from her mug and wrinkled her nose. Definitely not as good as what Daniel kept stashed in his office. She considered sneaking up to the scholar's office and making herself a pot, then shook her head. It would not be the same without the young man there to share it.

Not quite the convert her friend was, Janet still enjoyed the drink. As a doctor it was almost impossible not to drink the stuff. Long hours and late night shifts almost made it a necessity. Leaning back in her chair, she sipped the brew as her eyes wandered around the commissary. It was around 2am, but there were still personnel here and there getting a late snack, taking a break or like herself indulging in a quiet moment.

She watched them from beneath lowered lashes not wanting to intrude on their personal time, but she could not keep herself from observing them. Her first instinct when she looked at them was to search for anything that might require her medical assistance. Here and there the staff of the SGC wandered around the room. Some were bright eyed having just come in, while others were winding down their evening. One such individual caught her eye.

Having reached the end of his shift, his elbow balance precariously on the edge of the table he had commandeered, Sergeant Alberts was resting head against his hand doing his best not to fall asleep in his plate of macaroni and cheese. Janet almost laughed aloud when he nodded off and it happened. The confused Sergeant jerked awake just as his nose hit his plate. He sat up straight a confused looked on his features and Janet had to turn away from him to keep from losing it when a noodle slid down his nose and hit the floor.

Turning away from Alberts her gaze came to rest on Major Erin Gant entering the commissary. The Major had beamed down from the Prometheus earlier that day and had spent most of the day getting provisions for the ship's next voyage. Middle aged, but still fit, the seasoned officer held herself confidently as she made her way across the room. She nodded briefly to Janet when their eyes met then continued on her way toward the drink cooler.

Watching the Major pass her eyes fell on another Major. Stationed at the Pentagon, Major Paul Davis was a strong proponent for the SGC and many here considered him a friend. He sat nearby; his table covered with manila folders marked 'Confidential" in big red letters. She could see dark circles under his brown eyes and a slump to his shoulders. The young man radiated exhaustion.

She knew why he was here. The Pentagon's envoy, the Major had been in on a number of General Hammond's recent meetings with the President regarding Samantha and her resignation from the SGC. The situation was becoming tense. With Senator Kinsey constantly harassing the President and calling for heads to roll, General Hammond and the Major were working overtime to counteract Kinsey and his cohorts.

Major Davis pulled out another file from his stack and flipped it open wearily rubbing his eyes hoping it would help him focus on the small typed print within.

Janet had seen enough. She stood up and made her way toward him.

"How long have you been awake, Major?" She asked in the no nonsense tone she took when she was about to tell off one of her more stubborn patients. It was a sound that Jack O'Neill dreaded.

A faint smile touched the man's lips as he raised his dark gaze to meet her direct one.

"Hello Dr. Fraiser." Paul responded. He closed the classified folder he had been trying to focus on. "It is nice to see you."

Ignoring his attempt at pleasantries, Janet studied him a moment. "Well?" She said. "When was it?"

"I plead the Fifth." He responded, a note of playfulness in his voice.

Janet crossed her arms immune to the young man's cute smile and charm.

The Major's smile faded. "Over 48 hours ago." He said. He looked down at the folders littering his table. "Kinsey his making a hell of mess in Washington."

"Sam?" Janet grabbed a chair and sat down across from him. "What more could he be wanting, the right to dance on her grave?" An angry look hardened her pretty features. "You do know where SG-1 is going, don't you?" The Major nodded his head. "Colonel O'Neill doesn't miss his mark, Major, so what more does Kinsey want?"

"He wants her declared a traitor."

"He wants to add insult to injury." She shook her head slowly. "Sam would be devastated at being remembered as a traitor to her country…"

"Not just her country." Paul stated angrily. Janet saw his hands fist into tight balls. "He wants to declare her a traitor to Earth. The whole planet. If he succeeds and if by some small chance, SG-1 can retrieve Major Carter, she will never be able to return to Earth. To do so would mean death."

Anger pulsed through Janet at the Major's words. "That bastard." She seethed. "I swear if that man is ever in my infirmary again…"

"Doctor Fraiser!" Startled by the sound of her shouted name, Janet joined everyone in the room turned toward a panicked nurse as she left the entryway to the commissary and made her way over to her superior. Normally, a calm and collected person, Captain Taylor was speaking so quickly that Janet could not understand a word the young woman was saying.

"Captain!" She barked. At Janet's sharp voice, the nurse snapped her mouth shut then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Now, what is going on?"

"The Nox woman, ma'am."

"Lya?"

The nurse nodded. "She collapsed in the infirmary." The woman's eyes were wide as she spoke. "And ma'am… the Tok'ra… the symbiote… it's missing…"

Janet jumped up at the Captain's words and ran out of the commissary. It wasn't possible. Garshaw was too weak to take a human host much less a Nox. Ignoring the elevator she took the stairs two at a time up to the next level and her infirmary.

Level 21 was normally silent this late at night, but as Janet pushed open the stairwell door she could hear a shout for a crash cart echo down the hall. The doctor increased her speed and within moments was hitting the door to the infirmary open and taking in the chaotic scene before her.

Organized chaos reigned in the room as several of her medical staff walked quickly to and from a bed at the far end of the room. Janet waded in and began barking orders.

"Stats!"

Answers came from all around her in concise responds.

"BP is 210 over 107."

"Heartbeat is erratic." 

"Respirations shallow. Giving oxygen."

Janet made her way to the bed and looked down to see Lya's deathly pale face covered by an oxygen mask. Without looking at the nearby monitor she confirmed the report of the erratic heartbeat by the beeping sound coming from it.

Pulling a penlight from her white overcoat, she pulled the Nox woman's eyelid up and shined the light in the dark brown iris. The pupil was opened wide and did not contract away from the bright light.

"Damn it. " She muttered. She looked up at the night nurse standing on the other side of the bed. "What happened?" She demanded.

The night nurse shook her head in confusion. "I am not sure. I was going over the nightly reports when Lya came in. She walked over to General Carter and they began speaking quietly at the back of the room. I went back to my reports. The next thing I know the Nox woman is lying on the floor and General is shouting for help.

Janet glanced up to see Jacob standing quietly out of the way. His eyes fixed intently on the woman lying on the bed in front of her. He raised his gaze to hers. Ah, not Jacob. Selmak. The doctor saw a hint of guilt shine in his eyes before he lowered them back to look again at Lya. At that moment she remembered the symbiote. "Where is…" Instead of finishing her question, Janet flicked her penlight back on. "Open her mouth." She commanded the night nurse still standing across from her.

The nurse gently opened Lya's mouth and Janet shined the light toward the back of the woman's throat. A ragged four inch gash was already beginning to close, the edges coming together. In a moment, Janet knew there would be very little sign of it at all. Janet also noticed the heart monitor had leveled out and was emitting a steady beat. Blood pressure and the woman's breathing were returning to normal.

She looked back up and stabbed Selmak with a hard stare. Her anger barely held in check. "I assume I do not need an MRI to verify that Garshaw is now infesting Lya." The Tok'ra scowled at her use of the word infest, but did not rise to the insult.

"_An MRI is not needed, Doctor Fraiser_. Garshaw does indeed reside within Lya." _Selmak answered calmly. "She did it of her own free will. In fact, it was her idea_."

Janet's temper erupted. "I don't give a damn whose idea it was! Garshaw was not strong enough to take a host. You knew this! How dare you endanger the life of one of my patients!"

"_Lya was not your patient._" Selmak said in irritation. She did not like being yelled at by the Tauri doctor.

"I am not talking about Lya." She ground out between clenched teeth. "Garshaw is my patient. Her well being is just as important to me as any human life."

Her words erased the scowl on the Tok'ra's face and Selmak slowly made her way toward the bed where her sibling lay. Gently, Selmak touched Lya's face. "_Thank you for your care of my sister, Doctor Fraiser, but you must understand. Garshaw was frantic to communicate with me. She knows something of Samantha Carter, I am sure of it. Without a host that knowledge would be lost_."

"Garshaw's body was too damaged." Janet said, frustrated. "She won't be able to repair the trauma caused to Lya's nervous system due to the blending. The knowledge is all but lost, as is Lya's life."

"_Lya's body heals naturally and she felt the risk was acceptable. She requested to become Garshaw's host_." Selmak smiled fondly down at Lya's still face.

"Well it may have been her last request." Janet said as she rechecked Lya's eyes. "She's in a coma."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Do we have enough tretonin_?" Samantha Carter, her voice strong and confident for the first time in weeks, gazed at Pha'esh who was studying a holographic map of the terrain surrounding Sekhmet's compound. She, Pha'esh and Lam'zel were gathered in one of Sekhmet's labs going over some last minute instructions.

The sleep she had so desperately needed had refreshed and strengthened her. Sekhmet's consciousness was still waiting in the back of her mind seething in impotent rage at her failure to overcome Marcreat's codes that had successfully kept her locked in her chambers. Sam could feel Sekhmet pulling at her mind and knew her reprieve would not last long, but for now she reveled in the ability to think clearly.

The Tok'ra raised his dark head and nodded. "Enough for first group of rebel Jaffa and for the next as well."

"_Good_." She turned to Lam'zel, the rebel Jaffa assisting them. "Is the first group ready?"

"Yes. We have four families ready to leave."

"_Their symbiotes_?"

"Dead." Lam'zel said with pleasure. He had been the first of Sekhmet's enslaved Jaffa to remove his symbiote. Without hesitation the warrior had taken the violent goa'uld from his pouch and crushed it within his grasp. His hand still showed evidence of the deep bite marks inflicted by the creature's last attempts at survival.

"_Good_." Sam smiled. The majority of Sekhmet's Jaffa had turned out to be enslaved rebel Jaffa. Only the well being of their families had kept them from rising up against Sekhmet and seeking the freedom they had once known. They were more than willing to help Sam destroy the creatures that writhed within them despite the danger of Sekhmet's wrath should the evil goa'uld return before they had accomplished their goals. Many of the warriors, whose families were being ferried to safety, chose to stay behind and help her. Sam had not glossed over the truth. If she failed then Sekhmet's vengeance would be vicious and merciless. Still they chose to remain.

Sam returned her attention to the map. She pointed to a collection of hills near the complexes walls. "_Before first light, you and Pha'esh will take the first group through these hills_…" her finger slid along the terrain to a highlighted area a few miles from the complex. "_The Stargate will be guarded by our own men so you will be free to dial the planet Pha'esh found. You should reach the gate around dawn_."

Both males nodded in agreement. They knew the plan.

"_If all goes well, we can start sending larger groups out daily_." She finished and hit a switch on the data console. The map blinked from view. "_Once we have enough tretonin for the rest of the Jaffa then we can take the Ha'tak vessel we came here in and proceed with destroying this place_." Her fingers flew over the data console and another holographic image came into view. The blueprints of Sekhmet's fortress flickered before them. Touching a finger to a corner building within complex walls, she continued. "_With a direct blast from the ship here_," her finger moved making the image to ripple slightly and pointed to another building. "_here_," moving to the heart of the complex, "_and here_. _ Those points should create enough consecutive explosions to finish the job. When we are done there will nothing left but a big crater_."

A chirp sounded in the lab. Lam'zel left the console and walked to the door to answer the request to enter. His hand touched the pad and the door opened to reveal Rya'c awaiting admittance. The young Jaffa nodded his head in respect to his fellow warrior and made his way toward Sam. A smile spread across her lips as he approached. Rya'c had proved himself invaluable to her these last weeks. Teal'c would have been proud of his only son.

Rya'c returned her smile. "Major Carter, it is good to see you looking well."

"_Thank you Rya'c_." She turned back to the console. "Give me a moment and we can head back to my quarters." With a few taps on the console she pulled up a series of scientific and medical notes. She scrolled through them quickly then downloaded them onto a large blue data crystal. Gathering the data crystal and a number of liquid filled vials in her hand she turned with a smile to the Jaffa with her. "_All right, let's go_."

They left the lab and turned down a long hall that led back to her chambers.

"Major Carter, what are in the vials?" Rya'c asked.

Her good mood vanished with his question.

She shrugged her shoulders. "_Just a few of Sekhmet's experiments_. _ I wanted to see if any of them might prove helpful to us_." Tightening her grip on the vials she brought them closer to her side, trying to block out Sekhmet's vicious cursing. The goa'uld knew what Sam carried in those vials, she had watched from the back of Sam's mind while the Major had pulled the information from the lab's database before her meeting with Lam'zel and Pha'esh. Only one of the vials set Sekhmet to raving. The one Sam kept referring to as plan B.

Sam quickened her pace bringing her to the forefront of their little group. Her head was beginning to throb and she wanted nothing more than to rest. Placing her fingers to her temples as she turned a sharp corner she was brought up short by a sudden shout from Rya'c.

Acting more from instinct than anything else, Sam instantly stepped back as a flash of metal plunged toward her chest. Twisting her body quickly the weapon caught her shoulder instead sinking deeply into her chest. With a strangled cry she raised the hand of her uninjured arm and felt a blast of energy explode from the hand device she always donned whenever she left her quarters. Her attacker flew back, slammed against the corridor's metal walls with a nasty crunch and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Adrenaline rushed through her body and without thought she advanced toward the Jaffa lying on the ground her hand raised to blast a hole thought the bastard. A maniacal laugh filled her mind and she could feel the goa'uld's consciousness reveling in Sam's desire for vengeance that was coursing though her body. The laugh was like being hit with an icy bucket of water. Sam stopped abruptly and stood there shaking uncontrollably with a mixture of rage and horror.

Sam felt Lam'zel and Rya'c push past her at the same time Pha'esh reached out to steady her. The Tok'ra gently checked her wounded shoulder. The dagger was embedded deeply, the Jaffa may have missed his mark, but the power behind the blow had not been lessened.

Sam knew the wound was deep, but she barely felt it. Adrenaline still coursed through her keeping the pain muted. She watched as Lam'zel reached down and checked to see if her attacker was still alive. 

"_Is he_…?"

Lam'zel removed his hand from the Jaffa at his feet. "He lives…"

Sam let out a sigh of relieve. Delivering death was not something new to the trained soldier, but always she had been in control. Losing it like she did had unnerved her.

"Do not be comforted by this, my lady." Lam'zel said sternly. "It would have been better that he was dead."

Sam looked at him in confusion. "_What are you talking about_?"

Before he could answer they heard the shouts of others coming toward them. The blast of Sam's hand device had reverberated through the halls of the complex alerting others of the confrontation.

Lam'zel looked toward the noise. "Sekhmet would never allow an attack like this to go unpunished. A public example must be made. You cannot be seen as weak. Many of the Jaffa still believe that Sekhmet is a god and you must keep them convinced that you are Sekhmet."

Sam looked at the Jaffa warrior in horror. "_I won't kill this man in cold blood, Lam'zel. I…can't do that_!" She looked back and forth between Lam'zel and Rya'c as the shouts grew closer. Despite the fact he had just tried to kill her, there was no way Sam was going to publicly murder this man. And yet, if she didn't… everything would have been for nothing.

Her gaze fell to the crumbled body unable to come to grips with the fact she had done that much damage so quickly. The whole thing had a surreal feel to it. Like watching a movie or something… What she wouldn't give to have that be the real situation. A director to yell 'cut'! Then the Jaffa on the floor would simply jump up… he would have been faking it… Sam lifted her gaze and looked at Rya'c searching the young man's eyes for answer. The young Jaffa returned her gaze sadly.

No movie… it was all too real… wait. Faking it…

She stared intently at Rya'c as her mind whirled with possibilities.

It was crazy… it would never work. No choice! She was running out of time. It had to work!

With no time to explain Sam quickly made her way toward Lam'zel and Rya'c. "_Lam'zel, hide him_." She said pointing at the body on the floor. "_Now! Quickly_!"

A look of confusion crossed the Jaffa's face, but he obeyed and dragged the injured Jaffa back around the corner and out of sight.

Sam watched them disappear and turned back to Rya'c. "_You trust me, right_?" The other warriors would be coming around the opposite corner within moments. She needed Rya'c to say yes.

"Of course, Major Car…" The young Jaffa began. He never finished his statement.

Sam struck out and landed a powerful blow to the young man's jaw slamming his head back into the corridor wall and sending crashing to the floor.

"_Samantha_!" Pha'esh started toward Rya'c, but Sam stopped him before he could pass. "_You are my First Prime! Act like it_." She commanded.

The other Jaffa rounded the corner as Pha'esh mastered his anger. Samantha held herself straight and tall, a look of haughty disgust on her graceful features.

The Jaffa came to attention the moment they saw their queen standing in the corridor over the crumbled form of a young Jaffa warrior. A few of them recognized the warrior as one among the queen's inner circle, but remained silent under her cold glare. None showed any concern for the goddess despite the fact that she was seriously injured. The weapon was still buried in her shoulder, blood running down her arm and dripping to the corridor floor.

"_Bind this hassock and take him to my quarters_!" Her voice echoed off the metal walls with suppressed fury. "_He will pay for his treachery_!" Two Jaffa quickly bent to do as commanded as Sam turned to third one. "_You! I want every man, woman and child gathered in the courtyard tomorrow at midday. All will soon see the penalty for betraying their goddess_!"

The Jaffa turned quickly and ran down the corridor as the other two lifted Rya'c from the floor and began dragging him down the hall toward the queen's chambers. Samantha and Pha'esh followed.

Once in her chambers the Jaffa dumped the young Jaffa onto the hard floor then turned toward their queen to await further orders.

Samantha glared at them a moment, then jerked her head toward the door. "_Get out_." She snarled.

Pha'esh caught a glimpse of pity for the young warrior in the expression of the older of the two Jaffa, but the warrior quickly covered it and the two left.

The second the doors closed, Pha'esh exploded. "_What are you doing?_" He quickly made his way over to Rya'c's prone form and removed the binding from around the young man's wrist. The Tok'ra muttered angrily under is breath about insane Tauri antics. He was about to launch a scalding attack on Samantha when he saw her stagger back toward the wall and slide down it to the floor.

Blood still flowed from the wound in her shoulder soaking the fabric of the white underdress turning it to crimson. One look at her face had Pha'esh scrambling to a hidden console where Samantha kept the healing device they had brought with them.

Samantha gave him a tremulous smile as he approached. He knelt down and inspected the wound closely.

"_How is Rya'c_?" She asked, pain filling her voice.

"He will be fine." Pha'esh said gruffly. "You should have warned him."

"_No time_."

Pha'esh glared at her a moment then looked back at the wound. "I have to remove the dagger."

Samantha nodded.

The Tok'ra grasped the dagger firmly. "_Forgive me_." He said and yanked the dagger out of her shoulder.

Samantha's agonized cry filled his ears as he quickly raised the hand holding the healing device and activated it. A warm amber glow illuminated the wounded area of her shoulder and soon he saw the flesh beginning to mend. Samantha's harsh breathing began to ease and soon the color began returning to her pale face. She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath.

"_Thank you._" She said.

Pha'esh gave her a small smile. He stood and made his way back to the young warrior. Before he could bend down to heal him. Samantha's voice stopped him.

"_Don't_."

"_But_…"

"_No. He needs to keep his injuries, at least the noticeable ones. Check and make sure there are not internal injuries and heal those, but leave the surface ones_."

The Tok'ra looked at her as if she had finally lost her mind. She stood up and made her way over to him. Bending down she took Rya'c's bruised face gently in her hands and studied it closely. "_Take him the bed chamber and lay him down there. Then go find Lam'zel and the Jaffa who attack me_."

"_What are we to do with him_?"

"_Send him with others in the morning. After this all over, he may do as he wishes_."

Sam stood a bit stiffly and walked slowly over to the data console that resided in her chambers. "_After that is accomplished, then what_?"

"_Then what_?" She smiled faintly to herself. "_Then…a little movie magic_."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Barren.

Desolate.

Those were only words to describe the planet on which the men of SG-1 walked. Low mounds of nothing but brown, hard packed dirt stretched for miles before them. From what Daniel could see no plant life existed in these barren wastelands. No animals scurried across the lifeless ground.

Daniel glanced back over his shoulder to see if he could spot the teltac Teal'c had set down behind a large stand of boulders. As usual the Jaffa warrior had done an excellent job. The ship could not be seen. Turning to look forward, he found himself staring at the ramrod straight back of Jack O'Neill. Except for a few words upon landing, his friend had been silent. Daniel's eyes were drawn to the long range rifle slung over Jack's back. The sight of it took his mind off the landscape and brought it back to why they were there.

Every fiber of his being was shouting at him to stop Jack from taking this course. To find a way to confirm the identity of Sekhmet's host before killing it. If only they could capture her… take her to the Tok'ra. They could extract Sekhmet and then…what? If Sam was host to Sekhmet would there be anything left to save? His mind had been waging this internal battle ever since they had left Earth and he was beginning to feel the strain of the hopeless situation.

Still he was going crazy in his silence. It was his nature to err on the side of hope and still hoped that Sam mind was intact. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe it was a clone. No. Daniel did not believe that. Everything pointed to Sekhmet's host being Sam.

He still hoped.

"Jack."

"No Daniel." He responded without turning around.

Jack had been ready for this. Daniel had been quiet for too long and Jack knew that Daniel's very nature would demand at least one more attempt to stop what Jack knew to be their only choice. Carter or not Carter, there was no way to capture this goa'uld. The shot had to be taken.

"Jack, just listen to me."

Jack stopped and spun on his heel to face the young man. "I have listened to you, Daniel!" He continued angrily. "I listened to you on Earth. I listened to you when we picked up the ship. I listened to you on the damn ship and I am listening to you now!"

Daniel stopped. "But…"

"No." Jack cut him off. "Because as of this moment... I am done listening." Jack turned back around and stalked forward continuing toward their destination.

Daniel opened his mouth to begin again when a strong hand gently grabbed his shoulder.

"Enough, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c admonished him. "if a way presents itself to avoid this course, O'Neill will take it."

Daniel looked into the troubled eyes of the Jaffa warrior. "If he does this… and it is Sam." Daniel said with conviction. "We will not only lose her, but him as well."

"I am aware of this Daniel Jackson…as is O'Neill." Teal'c watched Jack as he crested the next hill, scanned the area then continued on. "We are falling behind." He stated and started after their leader.

Daniel adjusted the pack on his back, turned toward his team and followed them at a quickened pace. He crested the same hill that Jack had just walked over as the sun hit the horizon and the desolate world became shadowed in darkness. It seem to Daniel that he could physically feel the darkness surround him as he watched the sun sink into the barren hills before him and with it went the belief that somehow they would save their teammate.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neither moon nor stars dared to shine down on the desolate planet that night. The celestial bodies chose to hide behind thick gray clouds refusing to look down on the horrors soon to be committed beneath them.

The moon did not shine down on Sam Carter's pale face as she sat on the hard floor of a small alcove outside her quarters gazing not into the darkness around her, but into the darkness that resided within her own being. Her small reprieve from hell was over and the presence had returned.

The stars refused to light the way of Jack O'Neill as he trudged over the barren landscape. Where Daniel had abhorred the darkness, Jack had welcomed it, even desired it. He even wondered for a moment if the darkness had not come from the setting of the sun, but from within himself. Seeping out of the deepest part of his soul to finally engulf all that was around him.

This night the world refused to make a sound. Animals remained in their burrows deep within the soil, the wind did not blow. Silence reigned.

Then

A faint light illuminated the all consuming darkness. A low-pitched metallic whine broke the silence...then another light appeared faint as the first to be followed by five more. The silence ended as the Stargate came to life and brilliant light flashed as the event horizon erupted from the circular ring then settled to hum quietly in the still night. Cold blue light fell over the land waiting… the liquid surface of the Stargate rippled… a lone cloaked figure emerged. Standing before the gate, the figure pushed back their black hood and the blue light shimmered through short golden hair. Pale sculpted features, cold as the darkness before them, lifted to the darkened sky. The light hid from her, cowering behind the thick clouds. A cruel smile touched her cold pale lips as the light of the Stargate snapped out of existence and the world was one more plunged into the dark.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry everyone for dropping off the end of the Earth. Since my boss's passing I have been wearing a lot more shoes than I used too. But please know you guys were never far from my thoughts. So here is the next chapter!

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 46

Samantha's fingers flew over the data console in Sekhmet's lab adjusting frequencies, creating and discarding complex programs. The sharp taps made on the keypad were accompanied by the occasional obscenity each time the frustrated Major had to back up and reconfigure an unworkable calculation.

Marcreat watched, his hand placed thoughtfully over his mouth in an attempt to appear helpful when in reality he was hiding the barest hint of a smile. Samantha would not find it amusing to know that he found her frustrated efforts so entertaining. He could not help it.

Marcreat's association with humans had been extremely limited until the last few years. The first human he had spent anytime with had been Daniel Jackson. Despite being ascended at the time, Daniel had brought with him every aspect of his human nature to his ascended form. Marcreat had been fascinated by the emotional complexities of the short lived race and the two men had become fast friends. The ascended Ancient had been upset when the young man was banished back to his human form. Marcreat had missed him.

A very rude and colorful string of words came from the woman standing next to him and he had to shift his hand slightly to hide his widening smile. Samantha Carter was the only other human Marcreat had ever spoken with. She was quite the enigma to him, a curious combination of scientist and warrior able to switch in a moment from one to the other quickly and efficiently. And yet she had a compassion toward others that at times astounded him. He thought of the Jaffa warrior that had attempted to kill her earlier that day. She had not hesitated to defend herself when the Jaffa attacked. If he had been killed during that act of self defense, she would have been able to accept his death, but once the threat had been removed and the warrior lay defenseless, she refused to kill him. When Lam'zel had brought the Jaffa to her quarters after the incident, she tended to the warrior's wounds herself and then ordered Lam'zel to quietly find the Jaffa's family, remove their symbiotes and take them with the first group of Jaffa leaving at dawn.

Samantha's decision on how to deal with the Jaffa who attacked her had relieved the Ancient. Through he, himself was unseen at the time, Marcreat had witnessed the attack. He had seen the rage in Samantha's eyes and the contorted expression of Sekhmet's wrath cross the young woman's face when she retaliated with a blast from her hand device. Rage fed Sekhmet. Strengthened her. Samantha had contained her though. She mastered Sekhmet's influence and did not deliver the killing blow.

Samantha slapped her hand against the console pulling him from his musings and Marcreat's smile vanished. He berated himself for being amused at the young woman's struggles. Such things would be acceptable under normal circumstances, but when the penalty for a moment of lost temper was the empowering of the beast inside of her… his humor was unacceptable.

"Samantha." The Ancient kept his voice low and even. "You must calm yourself."

The young woman threw him an angry glance then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few moments she seemed to have her temper under control once more and looked at him. "Sorry." She said, her gaze, frustrated. She finger brushed across a small device lying on top of the console. About three inches diameter, the goa'uld personal cloaking device pulsed benignly beneath her fingers. "I know you said the ancient knowledge I need to adjust this thing is in my mind somewhere, but…" She shook her head irritably. "She won't shut up!"

Sekhmet. The ancient understood. "Yes, she is a… difficult… presence." He responded carefully.

Samantha snorted in an unladylike fashion. "She's a royal pain in the ass."

Marcreat's smile from earlier returned. "Let's try this. All goa'uld technology is either an exact copy of ancient technology or a less advance form of it. Think about the device. Imagine its physical appearance…" Samantha closed her eyes and after a moment nodded her head. "Now imagine yourself taking out the energy crystal… follow the circuits…"

Samantha remained completely still and Marcreat let her mind complete the journey through the vast stores of ancient knowledge now within her. Of their own violation the young woman's hands reached out to the console and began reentering the complex calculations to reprogram the cloaking device. Marcreat watched Samantha's face looking for any trace of discomfort as she mentally tapped into the ancient knowledge, but her face remained relaxed, her eyes closed. The ease with which she was accessing the information told him that her transformation was almost complete and the ancient DNA was taking over. A combination of relief and trepidation filled him. Becoming an Ancient would give Samantha more time in her battle against Sekhmet's consciousness, but it would not give her victory. It would give her the time she needed to eliminate Sekhmet's powerbase destroying any chance the goa'uld had of establishing a foothold in the galaxy. Samantha's blue eyes opened slowly and he could see them sparkle with excitement.

"I found it." Her words breathy with awe, she turned toward him. Her normally pale cheeks were flushed with pleasure. "There is so much…information…and…" Samantha stopped for a moment as if listening to something. "I can't hear her." A dazzling smile graced her lips and her face lit up with joy. The sight pulled at Marcreat's non-existent heart in bittersweet awareness even as he returned her smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lya was dreaming. Flitting through countless lifetimes, a multitude of experiences that were not her own and at the same time were. She saw through stranger's eyes with a detachment that told her she was not one with them. They were separate, not the same.

Within the shifting images every once in a while a voice could be heard faintly in the distance calling her name…no…not her name… another…

In some of her lifetimes a great heat would steal over her and her body would scream at her in a ravenous thirst. In those times a cool hand and a touch of ice to her lips would calm the raging fires. In other lifetimes a bone-chilling cold racked her body and she wondered how her body could remain intact when it shook so violently. The cold would not remain for long. Soon, a cocoon of warmth would envelope her. The voice would come again soothing…encouraging.

Most of the time she simply drifted and she was able to watch as those around her changed. Birth and death, suffering and joy, torment and peace would unfold before her through these stranger's eyes. And she felt every emotion they felt. She loved. She suffered. She celebrated and she mourned. Life followed death numerous times, she found herself wanting to cling to these people, but after a while she stopped trying to remember them, for many of the deaths were pointless and cruel. Still she continued on well past a normal lifetime watching as so many lives past her by. She cried as family and friends fell in battle or simply to time itself…such a long life…

As the ages past the faces became more familiar. Glimpses of those she knew. Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Teal'c and then one face stayed with her. That of a young woman with golden hair and brilliant blue eyes…Samantha Carter. The sight of her jolted the Nox woman from her drifting state. There was something important she had to do. Desperately important. She had to leave this dream world or this young woman and many more would follow those in her dreams into death.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Silence. Blessed silence.

No muttering voice. No screams of madness. Her thoughts were again her own and she reveled in the individuality that she had suddenly regained with her DNA's transformation. The incessant burning within her body that had been her constant companion these last weeks ceased. It amazed her. It had only been a few weeks ago that Marcreat had saved her from Sekhmet's madness. It seemed a lifetime ago. Another world…another Samantha Carter.

She glanced down at her hand and turned it this way and that, moving the fingers and marveling at the sameness of them when she knew deep inside they were not the same hands. They could do things her old ones could never do.

Certain abilities would be hers in time according to Marcreat. The possibilities were mind boggling. She extended her hand out toward the data console and set her concentration on a portable information pad resting on the dark metal surface. Energy tingled inside her chest and she shuttered as a chill past though her body. The tingling increased spreading from her chest expanding through her body enveloping her until a pulse of energy raced through her body and out of her extended fingers. Sam braced for the explosion of energy that she was sure would be coursing out of her body at any moment and send the pad flying across the room.

The pad shuttered refusing to move even an inch then became still.

"That's it?" She grumbled.

She let out an irritated breath and looked around the room to see if Marcreat was standing in the corner laughing at her. No, she was alone. Another advantage of her evolved DNA…she could now sense Marcreat's presence, even when unseen.

She glanced at her hand again and wiggled the finger's almost expecting to see sparks of energy erupting from the tips. Nothing. The fingers wiggled benignly at her, giving no evidence of the power within. Yet the sensation of unreleased energy remained strong creating restlessness in the pit of her stomach flitting back and forth, demanding freedom.

Marcreat had cautioned her to be patient. Time was the only thing that would refine her abilities, whatever they may be. Each individual was different developing and excelling in different ways.

He also warned her not to become complacent. Despite the silence, Sekhmet was still within her and although more easily controlled now she was still dangerous.

Sam had waved his cautions away saying that she was not foolish. She was well aware that Sekhmet was biding her time, but Sam could not help enjoying the peace and the new strength she could feel coursing through her.

It was a pity that the rest of her team was not here with her. She smiled when she thought of Daniel's countless questions, Teal'c's quiet observations and the mischievous light that would spark the Colonel's eyes as he demanded her to blow something up. The Colonel. Had he felt her absence?

She shook her head at such foolishness. Colonel Jack O'Neill was most likely cursing her very name right now. He would now know that she never showed up at Area 51 and it was still a week before her message would be delivered by Harry Maybourne to the SGC. If he wasn't' yelling for her head yet, he would soon be. The Colonel would be highly pissed when he found out about her deceptions.

Still she wished he was here. Sam was under no disillusions. The changes in her DNA were only buying time. Nothing more. When the time came the Colonel would know what to do. He would honor their deal made so long ago. She would not remain in possession of Sekhmet for long.

Would he mourn her? Did he have any idea what he truly meant to her? Could she call it love? Perhaps, but it seemed so much more than that. It was stronger…deeper…more than simple feelings. More than a kiss or an embrace. It was a bond beyond the physical…beyond even the spiritual…it was just…more.

How could their relationship be summed up? She had lived it and found it impossible! Such incredible adventures and battles so many triumphs and losses. The best times in her life, he had been there to share in the joys of those moments. The worst times, he had offered compassion and a solid presence.

She could even say she knew the sound of his heartbeat almost as if it were her own. Seen it manifested on monitors of the SGC's infirmary and even once listened to it beginning to fade in an ice cave when death seemed to be winning. In that place she could not have fathomed what he would become to her.

She closed her eyes remembering that time, huddling close to conserve heat. The sound of his heart and how her own seemed to match the rhythm beat for beat as the light began to fade and the freezing night set in. How that despite only knowing him for only few months she had found peace in dying by his side.

They had not died, but Sam had lost something that day. Something of herself had been given to him. Something that would forever remain unspoken. Beyond love.

Sam opened her eyes and walked over to a large window that showed a view of the plains beyond the fortress walls. The first rays of the sun were touching the horizon, the translucent tendrils seeking purchase against the night shadows. It seemed to Sam that the night did not want to relinquish its hold on the barren landscape, but the light was persistent. The sun would rise and for its time it would hold the land until its time was past and sink into the horizon once again.

Sam touched her fingers to the clear barrier of the window. The long graceful digits gently tracing the brightening rays, running along the line between light and darkness…the light and dark intertwining... Sam understood the struggle, right now the light in her soul was prevailing, but she wondered how long it would remain strong and when the darkness would return to claim her again and she suddenly felt a deep longing for that unspoken bond so far away and beyond her reach.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Daniel, wake up. The sun is coming up."

Jack O'Neill kept his gaze on Daniel until the young scholar opened his eyes. He sat up immediately straightening his glasses automatically checking the perimeter of their camp before looking up at the tall Colonel.

Ignoring the look of concern on his friend's face, Jack turned away and walked to the edge of the camp to scan the desolate plain before him.

Mounds of dirt rose and fell in pathetic imitations of rolling barren hills dotted with dry, brown scrub plants. Less than five miles from the fortress the hills were big enough to block their destination from his view, but not from his mind.

He was torn between wanting the whole thing finished and wanting to turn, run like hell to the Stargate and away from this nightmare that pulled him mercilessly forward toward… what? A clone…or someone so much more?

He knew that everything pointed to his target not being another clone of Sekhmet. Everything pointed to it being Carter. He could kill a clone without blinking an eye, but could he kill Sam? Promise or no promise could he pull the trigger? If Sekhmet has her was there anything of Carter remaining? Would it only be a shell of the woman he had become so close too?

Her absence was a deepening void. Her presence, a solid foundation within his team…within himself…

The sun crept further past the horizon, but Jack could not feel its warmth. Its light was cold taking more from those it shone on than it gave to them. The rays slithered in and around the hills winding their way toward him like a serpent. A tendril, such a pale yellow it almost seemed white, curled over toe of his boot and he had to resist the urge to step back away from its touch. The light crawled slowly up his legs, over his waist, his chest to finally fall on his face. He suppressed a shutter at the coolness of its touch.

He turned away from the rising sun and his gaze fell on the dull black rifle lying against his light brown backpack. Kinsey's image, red faced and triumphant, filled his vision. 'That's right, Jack. We need the best there is…and that is you! _You_ get the privilege of blowing the brains out of her brilliant blond head!' Kinsey's words reverberated through is mind and a rage filled him.

God, he would not do this! Kinsey be damned! Let bastard could court marshal him after he returned to Earth with Carter in one piece and hopefully whole. And if she was not whole? If Sekhmet had destroyed everything that was Samantha Carter, what then? Would Carter want to remain alive that way?

"I'm sorry, Sam." His voice barely a whisper, "Promise or no promise…" He could not take this shot. He would not kill her.

"Almost ready, Jack." Daniel's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hold off, guys."

Teal'c and Daniel stopped breaking down their camp and gave him their attention.

Jack noted that both men looked exhausted and he berated himself for not seeing the toll all this had been taking on them as well. These men had followed him to hell and back and not just metaphorically either. For better or worse, they trusted him to do what was right. Even Daniel, who had the irritating habit of being the physical aspect of his conscious constantly yelling at him to find another way, continued with him.

Both men watched him silently. Teal'c stoic and waiting, Daniel much less stoic and gazing at him curiously. Did Jack detect a glimmer of hope in the bespeckled blue eyes?

"Change of plans, gentlemen."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jacob stared silently down at the unmoving figure lying in the infirmary bed next to him. A steady beep from a heart monitor the only sound in the darkened room, a quiet testament that life did indeed exist in the pale figure tucked under the pristine sheets of Janet Fraiser's infirmary.

The retired general looked up from the bed and glanced over to doctors' office where the dedicated physician, bleary eyed with exhaustion, was making notes in one of the many files on her desk. Twenty-four hours had elapsed since Lya had accepted Garshaw into her body and Janet had not left once since that time. Jacob was convinced the only thing keeping away was the food and coffee her nurses brought her. Or he should say the coffee. She ignored the food. Jacob was convinced that had General Hammond not come down himself and insisted that the doctor eat something that the young woman would be shaking from a caffeine overload. Oops looks like the exhaustion just won out Jacob thought as he saw Janet's head nod and slowly sink to her desk.

Jacob's gaze slipped back to Lya. She was their last hope to find out what may have happened to his daughter. A mixture of pride and anger wrestled within him at the thought of Sam. She had always been strong-willed intent to push the boundaries in her life. Be they ones set by him when she was growing up or by the military as an adult, hell, she had even pushed past the immutable walls of scientific fact. And they had moved! He had always understood her insatiable need to overcome the obstacles in her life. She was his child after all. But he did not understand this and it made his anger with her even stronger.

"Damn her and her stubborn nature." He growled to himself.

"_Selmak_?"

Jacob jumped at the whispered name. Lya's large brown eyes stared at him… no not Lya, it was Garshaw.

"Selmak is resting, my friend." He said gently.

"_Jacob_." She acknowledged him with a weak smile. "_I must speak with General Hammond immediately_."

"I will get him."

"_No. Send someone else_."

He motioned to a nearby orderly and relayed Garshaw's request. "Do you wish me to wake Selmak?"

"_You and I must speak first_."

Jacob looked at in her confusion. He expected Garshaw would want to speak to her sibling first.

Garshaw smiled slightly at his confusion. "_I wish to speak of Samantha_."

He frowned. He had not forgotten that Garshaw had been the one to pull Sam into this whole mess in the first place.

Garshaw did not shrink away from his angry expression. "_She is a brave and honorable woman, your daughter_." She began. "_I have met few like her_."

Jacob scowled. No matter how he tried to reason with himself, he still found he was furious with his daughter. "An honorable person does not deceive those closest to her; she does not go off half-cocked on a suicide mission! She…"

"_She does not die before her father does_."

Jacob swallowed hard as the memory of Sam's lifeblood soaking into the towel Jack had put her neck in the gateroom the day they believed she had died swam before his eyes. The knowledge that it had been a clone did nothing erase the heartrending horror of that time. The feelings of utter loss...

"_Samantha is her father's daughter_." Garshaw stated gently ignoring the glare Jacob shot her way. "_When we came to Samantha it was with a simple mission to gather information and then pursue that information. Yes, it would prove to be dangerous. Any dealings with the Goa'uld are. She understood the threat posed by Sekhmet's return and that with the knowledge left her by Jolinar, she was uniquely qualified to carry out this mission_."

"_Then we capture Sekhmet herself. An opportunity presented itself and I realized that Samantha could be the vessel of Sekhmet's complete destruction. Vengeance could finally be exacted. With Samantha's assistance we could not only destroy Sekhmet herself, but her entire empire_. " Garshaw paused and Jacob could see the glint of obsession in her dark eyes. The same obsession residing within his own symbiote. "_At first I was skeptical that Samantha could do what was necessary. She is only human after all_." Garshaw's voice held a mediocre of admiration when she continued. "_However, she met every challenge presented to her with determination and skill_."

Garshaw reached out and touched Jacob's hand. "_I have seen the trials that you and the people have endured these last weeks. Lya's memories are very clear. You must understand, Samantha did not come to her decision lightly. I believe the choice to go forward with this mission was born not out of sense of duty, but love. For you, her team, this planet._" Garshaw remained silent for moment letting him think on her words.

"_While I was in the tank_," she continued. "_Selmak told me she had opened her memories to you. What did you see_?"

He had seen horrors beyond his worst nightmares.

"_What would you have done, Jacob Carter_?" She did not wait for his answer. She knew what it was as well as he did. He would have taken the mission as well. But one question did remain.

"Why only Sam?" He asked. "SG-1 should have been allowed to back her up. Teal'c may have stuck out, but Jack and Daniel could have posed as humans as easy as Sam. Three servants would have worked just as well as one."

"_Perhaps, but with the capture of Sekhmet herself…everything changed. When we first captured her we believed that Samantha had been taken as Sekhmet's host; however, a thorough scan showed us the true nature of the host. I realized that the identity of her clone presented a singular opportunity_."

Jacob remained silent as he processed what Garshaw was saying. His head jerked up as the realization of what his fellow Tok'ra was telling him dawned. "You wanted her to replace Sekhmet! That clone was an exact copy of Sam! None of us could tell the difference." Jacob stood up so quickly that his chair fell back and hit the concrete floor. He began to pace in front of the bed. He was at once impressed and enraged at the idea of such in insane plan. "How? Sam may look like the clone, but she could never pass as a Goa'uld."

Garshaw began to fidget under his questioning gaze. "_We_…" She began then hesitated.

"You what?" He growled suddenly apprehensive at Garshaw's reluctance to answer his question.

Garshaw took a deep breath and spoke very quickly. "_We made changes. Implants to change her voice enable her eyes to glow, give her the strength of a Goa'uld and…we gave her Sekhmet's memories. All of them."_

Jacob felt his stomach drop at this last omission. He was well aware of the Tok'ra's ability to download the memories of one individual into another, but the procedure was only done with selective bits of memory. To download an entire lifetime of memories was not done, it was forbidden by the Tok'ra council.

His voice low with fury he glared at the diminutive figure lying in the bed next to him. "You downloaded over five thousand years of blood-soaked, insanity filled memories into the human mind of my daughter!" By the end of statement his voice was bouncing off the walls of the infirmary and Janet Frasier had jerked awake and was shaking her head trying to clear it.

Garshaw cringed under his rage.

Janet hurried into the room. "General Carter!" She strode angrily over to her patient and started checking the woman's vitals. "I cannot believe…"

"Stand down, doctor." General Hammond's voice sounded from doorway of the infirmary.

"George!" Jacob began.

The General held up a hand forestalling his friend. "I heard." He looked at Garshaw a thunderous scowl on his face. "Was she able to except so much information?"

"_No. In most circumstances the procedure is to simply remove the memories, but Samantha's reaction was so violent. Her entire body began to shut down_." A look of confusion showed on Garshaw's face. "_Within minutes she…died. The medical readouts confirmed it, but then she began to glow._" Awe filled Garshaw's voice as she spoke. "White _light enveloped her and she began to crackle with electric energy. The medical console began to register life signs once again. I saw her opened her eyes and then she screamed_." Garshaw's voice dropped to a horrified whisper. "_It was a terrible sound Jacob, like she was being torn apart… I have never heard such a sound before_." Jacob could see the haunted look that came into the Tok'ra woman's normally calm stare. She cleared her throat and when she spoke next her voice was back to normal. "_The energy she was conducting overloaded the medical console…we fell to the ground just before it exploded_."

"Sam?" Jacob asked.

"_Anise and I were thrown from the room and rendered unconscious. The force of the explosion destabilized the rock in the entrance. It collapsed and became blocked with rubble. I do not believe we were unconscious for long before the others came and roused us. A quick survey around us showed that Pha'esh and Samantha had not made it out of the room. They were trapped inside. I sent Anise to retrieve our tunneling crystals. That was the last I saw of her until_…"

No one said anything. They had all seen the condition of Anise's host Freya when she and Garshaw had been found. They gave her the time she needed despite their desire to hurry on with the events leading up to Sam's disappearance.

Garshaw cleared her throat then continued. "_We called out trying to ascertain if there was life beyond the barricade. At first we heard nothing then a series of sharp clangs reached our ears. Someone was alive! Those with me began pulling at the rocks. We were able to create a small break in the rubble. Samantha was on the other side. Remarkably she seemed fine and requested a healing device. I handed her one. As she moved away, the light from our hole fell on Breeshan, Pha'esh's host. From what little I could see he was terribly injured. I knew the healing device I gave Samantha would not help. We redoubled our efforts, but I held little hope our friend would be alive much longer_.

"I _yelled for Anise. We needed the tunneling crystal. I believe now that she gave the crystal to another, the one who brought it us moments later. I believe now that Anise went to secure Sekhmet's confinement tank_." Garshaw became silent once more.

"What about Sam?" Jacob asked. He too felt grief for the loss of Anise and her host Freya, but he was desperate to hear about his daughter.

"_With the use of the tunneling crystal we broke through quickly. I entered to find Major Carter studying a severe wound in Breeshan's leg. I also noticed that incredibly the injuries I believed I saw earlier were now gone. My first reaction was to think I had been mistaken until_…"

She looked at Jacob and a certain wonder came into her dark eyes. "_A large jagged piece of metal was imbedded deeply into this thigh. I knew that to heal the wound the metal would have to be removed and_..."

Jacob nodded in understanding. "In the hands of a novice, such as Sam, he would bleed to death before the device could repair the damage. If it could repair the damage."

"I don't understand." Dr. Frasier said.

"The healing devices are not of true Goa'uld design so even in the hands of the most experienced Tok'ra, the healing device has limitations." Jacob answered her. "Someone with limited knowledge would never be able heal such a terrible wound."

Garshaw nodded. "_I did tell Samantha that it would not work, but Pha'esh insisted I let her try. It was… extraordinary._" She said. "_She healed him, Jacob. Did things with the healing device I have never seen before, she completely reconstructed his leg from the inside out without a drop of blood being shed_."

"How?" Jacob asked awed at hearing what his daughter had done. What Garshaw describe was impossible. "Did you ask her?"

"_No_." The Tok'ra responded. "_It was just after that we realized that Sekhmet had escaped. I sent Samantha to gather her pack and meet Pha'esh and myself in the ring room. Once there I laid Pha'esh in the alcove with the ring controls. Samantha met us quickly, but it was too late_."

"_Sekhmet found us there. Before I lost consciousness Samantha was lying injured on the ring platform and Sekhmet was advancing toward her. I believed her taken or killed, but then I heard you say that you did not find Pha'esh_." She looked at Jacob intently. "_Jacob, if Pha'esh and Samantha somehow escaped would she continue forward? Would she complete the mission_?"

Without doubt, Jacob knew the answer was yes. "You believe that Sam continued on, that she is posing as Sekhmet?" Garshaw nodded. "That can't be right. We saw footage of Sam destroying a village of innocents. She would never do that just to make people think she was Sekhmet."

"_Sekhmet_ _had multiple clones made, Jacob. Her first objective after escaping would be to get one. You must remember that a human host cannot contain her for long. Her very nature destroys them too quickly_." Garshaw's voice thickened with emotion. "_The act of taking Yosuuf would have taken its toll… a stronger host would be a necessity_."

Jacob remembered seeing the holographic image of Garshaw's beloved host in the gateroom just before it killed Sam's clone. It was evident that the host was already showing the effects of the insane goa'uld's possession. Jacob mulled over what they knew. The timeline fit. If one removed the actions at the village, then there was every possibility that Sam was now on Sekhmet's home planet and SG-1… "Holy Hannah…George, we have too…"

I know." The General looked at Garshaw. "Do you realize that I sent SG-1 on a mission to kill Sekhmet?"

Garshaw had the grace to look uncomfortable under the General's scrutiny. "_Yes. General, please understand I never intended this_…"

"You never do." General Hammond growled.

"George, we have to call them back!" Jacob said desperately. He did care about Garshaw's duplicity at this moment. All he cared about was Sam.

"It's not possible." The General responded, anger lacing his words. He was still glaring at Garshaw as he spoke. "There is no way to reach them. They are too far away."

_There is a way. _

Jacob physically jumped at the sound of Selmak's voice. He had completely forgotten about her. The others looked at him curiously, but he ignored them.

_Jacob, there is a way. _

How?

_Use the Stargate._

We explored that option. We don't have an address and even if we did it is too dangerous. George will not send in a team blind and I can't blame him.

_I know the address. _Selmak admitted reluctantly._ If the Stargate is still functional, then perhaps we can get a message through to SG-1._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dawn's light peaked around the pillars lining path leading to the active Stargate as Lam'zel watched the last of the Jaffa families cross the event horizon. The first wave of refugees was on its way to freedom. Free of Sekhmet's spawn, they could soon return to the lives they had once known. But for the Jaffa that attacked Samantha Carter, the group had been made exclusively of rebel Jaffa. Free Jaffa.

The wormhole closed with an audible snap and Lam'zel turned immediately toward the fortress less than a mile away. He needed to hurry, preparations for the gathering were underway and his assistance would be needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

She could kill the traitorous wretch with the barest of effort. Tear out his beating heart while he still drew breath and crush it within her grasp as the life drained from his eyes. Her insides writhed with the desire to do it, but she had leaned to control those desires. The burning need to tear and destroy kept at bay…for now.

Sekhmet stepped from behind the large pillar that been concealing her from the Jaffa's view. The temple surrounding the Stargate was magnificent. Sunlight gleamed of the polished metal structure harnessing the light and illuminated the interior. Sekhmet strode confidently to the DHD that stood facing the Stargate. She crouched down before it and removed a panel at the front. Without hesitation she reached in and pulled out a light blue crystal. With a cold smile she tucked the crystal inside the dark brown cloak she wore over her gown and then replaced the panel.

Sekhmet turned from the DHD and left the temple. It was time to find that foul Tauri pretender to her throne. How the vile creature had made it this far baffled the unstable Goa'uld. Impersonating a goddess such as herself took great cunning. Perhaps she had underestimated this female? She pushed the concern aside. Cunning or not, the Tauri female was still inferior and would be easily dispatched.


	47. Chapter 47

Hello my fellow Stargate fans! I am truly sorry I have not updated sooner. Real life has been a crazy monster in 2009! I know, I know…excuses…excuses. I will endeavor to be better in the future. Enjoy the chapter! We getting sooo close the end .

Chapter 47

"I do not like this, Samantha."

Sam closed her eyes at the sound Breeshan's deep voice. He had been muttering to himself the entire time she had been attaching the modified cloaking device to Ryac's chest. Pleased that she did not feel an upsurge of rage at Breeshan's constant questioning, she opened her eyes and never taking her gaze from the device she answered him.

"_It will work, Breeshan. I know exactly where to place the shot, so calm down_."

"If you miss…"

"Major Carter will not miss." Rya'c injected firmly.

A ghost of a smile touched Sam's lips at Rya'c's faith in her.

Sam saw the frustrated glance Breeshan threw the young Jaffa warrior. The Tokr'a's worry was understandable. Sam had to do this just right or risk seriously injuring the young warrior. Sam was confident in her abilities. The modifications made to her body by Anise and Garshaw before this mission began would have made this shot easier. With the ancient DNA she now possessed, it made it a sure thing. She would not miss.

With the tiniest of turns, Sam activated the device and stood up to examine her handiwork.

Rya'c stood in front of her ramrod straight and shirtless. The cloaking device rested benignly against the dark skin of his bare chest. Straps, one around his chest and two others over his shoulders all met in back to connect in a clasp just below his shoulder blades and held the device firmly in place.

Pleased with her work she looked up to see Rya'c smiling at her. Trust filled his dark eyes as he watched her stand.

An irritated sigh escaped from the violet eyed Tokr'a's lips. "Very well, if he is injured, there is a sarcophagus available should you miss."

The look of trust in Rya'c's eyes wavered only a moment at Breeshan's statement and Sam felt a wave of admiration for the young warrior.

There was no sarcophagus.

On her orders, Rya'c had destroyed the healing device. She could not take the chance of anyone reviving her once all was said and done with this mission. Sam resisted the urge to reach down and pat the hidden pocket in her dress hiding the vial she had taken from Sekhmet's lab. The secret vial was her insurance.

Sam smiled at him then looked at the Tokr'a standing next to them. Breeshan stood stiffly, the Jaffa armor he wore magnifying the intensity of his look of displeasure. He had agreed to their plan reluctantly.

A simple plan in which a million things could go wrong.

The entire populace of Sekhmet's stronghold, over a thousand Jaffa and their families, would be gathered in the main courtyard to witness the execution of the traitorous Jaffa. Sam would deliver a properly pompous gou'aldesque speech then execute a killing shot into Rya'c's chest using Breeshan's staff weapon. If all went well there would be no doubt in the minds of Jaffa that Sam was Sekhmet. It was imperative that the Jaffa not know who she was before the time was right. She had no way of containing a full scale riot. So she would play on the Jaffa's fear of their "goddess" until it was no longer necessary or possible.

After his staged death, Rya'c would be brought back into the palace where the young warrior would work covertly with Sam helping to smuggle others off the planet, first the rebel Jaffa (freed of Sekhmet's spawn) and then the others.

She turned to the Tokr'a and touched his armor covered forearm. She saw the worry in his gaze and gave him a confident smile. "_Everything will go according to plan, Breeshan_." She assured the young host. She released his arm and walked toward the bed chamber. As she closed the door, her sensitive hearing could not help hearing his parting whisper.

"Nothing ever goes according to plan."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Well _that's_ convenient." Jack's muttered his voice filled with suspicion.

Teal'c nodded in agreement.

Perched on a small dune of dirt and dying scrub the view of Sekhmet's fortress was less than a quarter of a mile away. From their vantage point, they saw clearly what they had feared. An impenetrable fortress. Impenetrable that is, until the massive doors began to open and en mass those in the surrounding village began making their way into the fortress.

"Well, that will make plan B a lot easier." Daniel noted as he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "We still have the problem of getting in unseen. Those guards posted at the entrance are not going to let us simply waltz on in."

Jack gave an irritated grunt as he looked down at his brown camo jacket and pants. The kid had a point. Scanning the nearby village and the homes on the outskirts of the fortress walls, he leaned toward Teal'c his voice low.

"Teal'c, whatcha think the odds are of us making it to that line of buildings without being seen?"

The Jaffa warrior scanned the area then slowly nodded his head. "The objective is attainable, O'Neill."

Daniel listened to the exchange. "What do you have in mind?"

Jack gave him a grim smile. "An old faithful." He said jerking his heads toward the building where the Jaffa lived. "We blend in."

Daniel looked back at the building his gaze catching several brown robes drying in the sun behind one of the Jaffa domiciles. "Ah." He shrugged. "Works for me…do we stay together or split up?"

Jack studied the crowd making their way toward the high gray walls. "We split up. Blend in with the crowd. Find a way into the palace." He touched his finger to the ear wig snuggled in his ear. "Whoever finds Carter needs to give the other two a heads up. We will meet up and work from there." He pinned Daniel with a stern gaze. "Our goal is to get her out alive, but do not take any unnecessary risks and _do not_ try and take her alone."

Daniel frowned at him, but nodded his head once in agreement.

"When we get in I will reconnoiter a high area and check the area from above. A good overview of the complex will give us an advantage."

A horn bellowed over the city walls calling the residents of Sekhmet's fortress to assembly as the three men bent low and made their way carefully toward the fortress.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I am sorry, sir." Sergeant Harriman's fingers flew over the keyboard that controlled the dialing mechanism of the SGC's Stargate. "I can't get a lock."

"Do it again." General Hammond glared at the young man. After numerous attempts to dial Sekhmet's home world they were hitting a brick wall. The wormhole would not connect.

"Sir, I don't believe the problem is on our end. The receiving Stargate must not be functioning. If that is the case then dialing again will be useless…and...uh…" The sergeant's voice drifted to silence under the searing glare of his Commanding Officer.

"Try again." General Hammond ground out. "And keep trying until you do get a lock."

"Yes sir." The Sergeant turned back to the keyboard and entered the key strokes once more to redial Sekhmet's home world.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The crowd making its way toward Sekhmet's palace was filled with young and old alike. Seasoned warriors tall and intimidating, their expressions devoid of emotion mixed in with their families watching over their loved ones with careful regard. The stoic Jaffa women kept a tight rein on children of all ages keeping a stern eye on the youngest. It was not needed. Fear was a physical presence among these people and even the smallest child felt it.

SG-1 blended their way amongst the slowly moving crowd. No one noticed. Their families and the gathering were their only focus.

The crowds moved slowly along the main thoroughfare into a large courtyard in front of the gleaming palace walls. A raised dais stood near the entrance of the palace its gold and silver surface reflecting harshly in the searing noonday sun. About five feet from the dais a smaller platform of dull metal was given a wide berth by the crowd. The flow of the Jaffa led the members of SG-1 toward the dais, but just as they entered the courtyard the three men silently drifted apart.

Daniel made his way to the far end of the courtyard blending into the shadows and taking up a position that would allow him a clear view of the platform and the courtyard in general.

Teal'c blending seamlessly with the Jaffa surrounding him as he made his way toward the front of the crowd and close to the lower platform. No one would come close to it and he found that fact disconcerting. He He held back not wanting to get to close and draw attention to himself.

Jack pulled away from the crowd all together and made his way toward a collection of nearby buildings. Making his way to the back of a three story structure made of an irregularly mortared heavy stone, he slung his rifle over his shoulder and began climbing. From the roof he would have an excellent view of the crowd and the large platform dominating the courtyard below.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon.

Sam waited patiently in front of the doorway that led to the courtyard and hundreds of Jaffa warriors and their families. She was alone now. Breeshan had taken his place outside the doorway while Ryac's was with Lam'zel awaiting the command that would take him to the small platform and his "death".

She stood calm, confident in the plans that had been made and the people she had put her trust in to carry them out.

This demonstration to Sekhmet's Jaffa should provide the time she needed to finish her mission and if she could keep the thing inside her from coming out she would leave this god forsaken rock and engineer the hunt for the real Sekhmet.

It will be easy to set the other gou'ald onto Sekhmet's trail. Without a base planet and her army of Jaffa warriors, Sekhmet would be at the mercy of the stronger Gou'ald System Lords. Sam was fairly confident that Ba'al would be particularly vicious in his pursuit.

"It is almost time, Samantha."

Sam jumped at Marcreat's voice so close to her ear. She whirled around and pinned with an icy glare.

"_Don't do that, damn it_!" She felt her eyes flash in typical gou'ald fashion when a surge of adrenaline activated the device Anise had implanted in Sam's brain. Urg! It was extremely irritating when it did that. "_Is everyone in place_?" She asked all business.

Marcreat smiled at her. "All is in order." He assured her. "However, I desired to speak with you first." She gave him her attention as he continued. "I wished to say…"

"_I know what to do_." Sam responded sharply. Marcreat had been grilling her over and over again the last 24 hours.

"Samantha, I am sorry." He said as he glanced at the hidden pocket holding the deadly syringe she had been keeping with her at all times. Just in case. His hazel eyes held deep regret for what they both knew her fate would soon be. Bound by the laws of his race, he could not stop Sekhmet from taking over her mind and body nor could he out right kill her when it happened. Leaving Sam trapped in an insane monster's mind until she went crazy herself or faded away.

It would be in her hands to stop it. Sekhmet could not inhabit a dead mind and body.

She gave him a sad smile. "_Marcreat_…" She did not hold him at fault in all this and wanted him to know it.

"No." He interrupted her. "Be assured, Samantha. My options may be limited, but I will find a way to… stop her."

A trumpet sounded in the courtyard calling the assembly to attention. Sam inhaled deeply.

"_Find Colonel O'Neill_." A bittersweet smile touched her lips as she said his name. "_He won't stop till it's done_." She whispered as she stepped from the dark passage into blinding sun with the knowledge that Jack would not make it to her before her battle was over and if she failed to kill herself… An intense sorrow filled her.

The greatest act of the Colonel's love would be her destruction.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack's heart almost stopped as Sam entered the courtyard. The brilliant sun caught her in its searing rays and held her in golden radiance. The bright light wound through her platinum tresses, now long and flowing past her shoulders to mingle with the golden dress that moved and flowed with her every step as if one with her lithe figure.

Her steps were graceful, but no one could doubt the power that emancipated from the woman making her way across the raised platform. Jack fought the despair that warred with joy.

There was no doubt that this was Samantha Carter. A clone would look like Sam, but could never…_be Sam._ The woman he was watching now, standing tall, shoulders back striding confidently toward the crowd gathered in the courtyard was his 2IC… his Sam.

A glance through the scope on the high-powered rifle he was holding showed perfect porcelain features composed and cool. Her blue eyes impassively scanned the crowd before her as she began to speak.

"_Jaffa!" _

The brash sound of her gou'ald voice made his entire body tense with the desire to tear the monster controlling her from her body and crush it in his bare hands with brutal finality.

Sekhmet launched into a pompous speech about loyalty and the penalties of treachery. Jack ignored it. It was the usually gou'ald… blah, blah, I'm an all powerful being, blah, blah…

Pulling his eyes from her he scanned the mass of people trying to pick out Daniel and Teal'c. His position on top of the three story storage building gave him a clear view of the entire area with Sekhmet positioned slightly to the left of his location.

His team had blended seamlessly with the crowd and it took a moment to find Daniel ensconced on the far side of the courtyard within an archway that bordered the area.

He tapped the button that allowed him to communicate with the others.

"Daniel." He whispered into the microphone near his mouth.

"Here." Daniel's quiet voice answered him.

"You see her?"

"I see her." Daniel's voice sounded tense. "It's Sam, Jack."

"I know." Jack responded his voice filled with resignation. "I know."

"O'Neill."

Teal'c deep voice sounded in Jack's ear piece.

"Yeah, Teal'c." His dark eyes scanned the crowd, but were unable to find the Jaffa warrior among the others. This was one the few instances that Teal'c would not stand out.

"I am not far from the lower platform." He stated correctly assuming Jack would want his location.

Jack turned his gaze that way and was soon able to pick his teammate out from among the other Jaffa warriors surrounding him.

"Got ya."

"It seems a traitor is about to be executed."

Jack did not need to look over the crowd of people to know they could not help whoever it was. There was no way he was going to risk his team or their chance to help Sam to rescue a Jaffa they would most likely have to kill at another time because it was loyal to Ba'al or something.

Teal'c seemed of a like mind. He did not suggest rescue either.

He knew however that he should explain this to Daniel just in case. The soft-hearted scholar would balk at the execution.

"Daniel…" Jack began, but a high pitch squeal in his earwig had him ripping the device from his ear and rubbing the offended organ. His gaze went immediately back to Daniel to see the young man unharmed and rubbing his ear as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ouch!"

Daniel yanked the earwig out of his ear.

Damn that hurt. He thought. He held the offending device in his hand and glared at it accusingly as he rubbed his sore ear.

Just as Teal'c had said. The scholar understood that an execution was about to take place. He hardened himself against what he was about to witness and fought the urge to try and stop the cold-blooded act about to occur.

"What are you doing here!"

Daniel jumped and spun toward the voice behind him. The Ancient Marcreat stood next to him with a look of confusion on his face. He was about to respond when a shouted command from Sam caught his attention and he looked to see two guard dragging a beaten man from the palace.

Daniel went cold when the light of the scorching sun illuminated the young man's face. "No, not Rya'c."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jack shook his head trying to rid himself of the ringing in his brain. He glared at the offending earpiece dangling uselessly over his shoulder. He could still hear it buzzing faintly.

Ignoring it, he set his gaze back on the scene before him.

Sekhmet had finished her speech and shouted a command to the Jaffa standing on the lower platform positioned below where she stood.

Two large Jaffa warriors exited the palace with a struggling man between them. Beaten and bloody the young man jerked himself angrily from their grasp and limped painful from the guards to the center of the platform. He raised his head defiantly toward Sekhmet and Jack could hear the faint echo of Teal'c deep timbre in the voice that rang off the walls of the courtyard.

"Death to false gods!" Hatred filled the young man's black eyes as his did not wavier from the gou'ald that held Sam's body captive. Jack felt his breath freeze as Rya'c shouted at the woman standing above him. "I DIE FREE!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Pride and terror filled Teal'c. His son stood defiantly before an insane and powerful gou'ald condemned as a traitor. How Rya'c had gotten here, he did not know, but Teal'c could not allow his son to die.

As with O'Neill and Doctor Jackson, he also had experienced the sharp piercing noise in his earwig, but only a slight grimace had marred his features and he had not removed the instrument. He now tapped the microphone.

"O'Neill." The slightest of tremors shook the Jaffa warrior's voice as he spoke. His only son was about to be killed. He could not stand by and watch.

The earpiece buzzed worthlessly and Teal'c pulled it from his ear.

Cautiously, he made his way closer to the platform.

Sekhmet glared down at the defiant young Jaffa before her as she listed the condemnation from her lips. Traitor, coward, betrayer, faithless and rebel.

The crowd began to murmur angrily and began to push toward the platform bringing Teal'c with them, but not allowing him to push pass them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Marcreat we have to stop this! We can't let Sam kill Rya'c!" Panic filled Daniel as his gazed shifted back and forth between the young Jaffa and the Ancient standing next to him.

"Calm yourself, my friend. All is not what it seems. Rya'c is not in danger."

"No danger! Sekhmet is about to have him executed." He turned from the Ancient and started toward the platform. A strong hand grabbed the back of his robe and yanked his backward. He began to struggle against Marcreat's iron grasp. The crowd was beginning to shake their fists and shout angrily at the young Jaffa warrior.

"Be still, Daniel!" Marcreat shook him slightly. Daniel's heart was racing with fear, but stilled his struggles. "Samantha will not harm, Rya'c."

His words penetrated Daniel's panic. "Samantha?"

Marcreat smiled and nodded. "Sekhmet does not control her. This is being staged for the benefit of Sekhmet's Jaffa. Rya'c is safe."

Relief flooded Daniel for a split second before a blood curtailing realization flooded him. He began fumbling for his earpiece jamming it in his ear as he plunged into the crowd and shouting at the top of his lungs into the microphone.

"Jack! It's Sam! Jack!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack adjusted the rifle at his shoulder and stared through the scope at the armed Jaffa warrior standing next to Sam. From his vantage point he could easily take out the only armed warrior on the platform. The dark haired, violet eyed Jaffa, the executioner Jack assumed, stood unyieldingly next to his queen his staff weapon grasped firmly in his armored hand.

Shooting him would give away his position and completely screw up their attempt to quietly extract their teammate, but Jack would not let Rya'c be killed. They would come up with another plan later. With any luck Teal'c could grab Rya'c and they could all escape in the chaos that would soon ensue.

Jack kept his site trained on the warrior who would have to step forward and away from his 2IC before he would able to fire his weapon at the young man.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Teal'c was close. The shouts of the crowd rose and fell as he pushed his way through the throng toward his only child.

Sekhmet's First Prime had yet to step forward, but Teal'c knew his time was running out fast and the large warrior would soon deliver the fatal shot. It would only take seconds to take his son's life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel pushed futilely against a large Jaffa warrior as he shouted into his microphone and waved his arms to try and get Jack's attention. It was useless. The earwig was still buzzing and Jack's attention was on the platform his rifle aimed unerringly toward the two figures standing there. Daniel did not know if Sekhmet's First Prime was in on whatever plan Marcreat was talking about, but Daniel was sure that if Jack fired that rifle then all hell would break loose.

"Marcreat!" He shouted for his friend. A second later the Ancient was standing next to him. Daniel held out the earpiece. "Did you do this?"

Marcreat nodded. "I needed to talk to you."

"Fix it!" He yelled and pointed to the spot where Jack lay with his rifle aimed at the platform.

Marcreat frowned in confusion as his gaze followed Daniel's finger to Jack. He eyes widened in surprise.

The buzzing in the earpiece stopped and Daniel hit his microphone again.

"Jack!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The almost riotous shouts of the crowd as they pushed toward the platform were becoming deafening and Sam was becoming uncomfortable with their erratic behavior. Breeshan stood restlessly next to her his fist flexing tighter and tighter on his staff weapon. She had planned to allow the crowd to become aggravated. She wanted their emotions high when she "killed" Rya'c, but now it was time to bring the Jaffa under control again.

"_Enough_!" Her magnified voice reverberated through out the courtyard as she strode forward grabbing Breeshan's staff weapon. She raised the weapon and advanced toward the platform where Rya'c stood.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Stop her, Sam." Jack whispered his mind screaming at him to do something. "Stop. Don't let her do this." He begged her advancing figure. "Don't make me do this."

Sam's beautiful face was set with a terrible cold fury. Through his scope Jack could see her as if she was standing right next to him. He could see the pulse of the vein at her throat where his crosshairs joined. One shot would rip through her neck killing Sam and obliterating the symbiote wrapped around her spinal column and in the base of her brain. Leaving nothing to regenerate. Sarcophagus or no.

Down next to his chest he could hear the earpiece crackling to life and Daniel's garbled voice screaming his name. Jack blocked it out. He did not have time to explain to Daniel the choice he was about to make. The life he had no choice to take.

Sekhmet shifted the weapon higher as she came to a stand still at the edge of her raised platform

Jack readjusted his own weapon, his finger tightening on the trigger. No choice. The cold blue eyes staring at Rya'c icily suddenly shifted up to stare directly at him. The cold left them and insanely Jack was positive he saw the ice leave them and Sam staring back at him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam almost missed it. The almost imperceptible glint of sun off the glass of a scope. She raised her gaze toward the flash of light and somehow knew.

Her team was here. They had come.

Joy filled her. Then panic erupted through her as the flash of light from Anise's implant illuminated her eyes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack's vision filled with the flash of light that obliterated the blue of Sam's eyes taking away the hope filled illusion.

Jack's finger pulled back. He did not hear the shot. His world had gone completely silent, He watched through his scope as Sam's figure jerked the bullet tearing through the delicate flesh of her neck, her hand reacted reflexively tightened around her weapon and the staff weapon discharged its aim true. Sam crumpled to the platform to the sound of Teal'c's roar of anguished disbelief as his son fell to the ground a black-gaping wound in his chest.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

As Jack predicted, all hell broke loose when Sam fell to the platform and the silence that had permeated Jack's senses a moment before exploded in a violent array of sound and sensations.

Teal'c's roar of pain as he rushed to Rya'c's body crashed into him first. He had been too slow.

Daniel's voice in the earpiece resting against his chest screaming in denial was next. The sound tore at him.

The shrieks of the Jaffa woman below, the cries of the children, shouts of the men, his own labored breathing as he shoved the rifle away from himself in revulsion crashed in around him.

Pandemonium reigned below him.

All he could do was stand above it all and watch unmoving. Frozen on the edge of his high perch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Teal'c did not see his Samantha Carter fall. Everything had slowed down to the individual seconds that measured the destruction of his son's life. Every step that he took closer to Rya'c were seconds taking his son away from him.

The very air surrounding the young man had taken on an unreal intensity. The unwavering defiant glare in Rya'c's dark eyes was more fierce; the flare of plasma erupting from the staff weapon, brighter; the sound of the weapon discharging, deafening; the vibrations of Rya'c's body hitting the platform as Teal'c's booted feet finally reached it reverberated through his body like a devastating earthquake.

The Jaffa warrior fell to his knees next to Rya'c's prone body. His son's face was ashen, lifeless…unmoving.

Any hope of Rya'c living disintegrated when he saw the black gaping hole where the young man's chest had once been. He could smell seared flesh and acidic scent of the plasmic discharge that still lingered in the air around him.

Fighting back the urge to unleash a primal scream of agony Teal'c gathered his son's body against him. Murmuring ancient words he had used when Rya'c was a child, oblivious to the panicked masses a few feet away he rocked his son and whispered his love, his pride and sorrow over and over again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Jack! God no, Jack!" Daniel screamed into his microphone. "It was Sam…it was…" His voice broke.

Daniel ignored the crowd around him. The shouts of the men, the cries of the woman and children faded away. His mind could not think past the pain pulsing through his chest. Jack had killed Sam! Not Sekhmet, but Sam.

His gaze went to the roof top where Jack stood staring down at the raised dais where Sam's crumpled form lay. Sekhmet's First Prime seemed frozen in place staring down in disbelief as the woman's blood pooled out from her damaged throat and head. Daniel turned away as burning bile crept up his own throat threatening to overturn his stomach. He took in large gulps of the heated and dusty air around him almost choking on the thickness of it.

Standing stock still within the crowd of pushing bodies he was jostled around roughly. A Jaffa warrior shoved roughly past him almost knocking the scholar to the ground. He watched the warrior make his way to the fortress gate yelling for the guards to close the massive entrance. Moments later the laborious sound of the heavy metal gates closing echoed in the courtyard barring all escape.

Daniel did not really care.

"Daniel!"

The young man looked up to see Marcreat standing before him. The young man had forgotten the Ancient.

"You can not stay out here. We must get you inside the palace. Breeshan can hide you until it is safe."

Daniel looked at him in confusion. "Who?"

"Just come with me." The Ancient insisted.

The young scholar looked back up at the rooftop where Jack still stood unmoving.

"Jack."

Marcreat followed his gaze and his features hardened. "Let the Jaffa have him."

Daniel jerked his eyes back to Marcreat. "What? No!"

"He killed Samantha." The Ancient ground out.

Daniel snorted in disgust. "Don't blame Jack for what we put in motion, Marcreat. We killed Sam."

Marcreat stared at his friend, hurt in his hazel eyes. "You believe that?"

Daniel's blue glare drilled into him. "Don't you?"

Marcreat nodded slowly. "Very well, go to Teal'c. Help him with Rya'c."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marcreat disappeared as Daniel began pushing his way through the crowd of people toward Teal'c and his fallen son.

Everything was unraveling.

The ancient reappeared on the rooftop where Colonel Jack O'Neill stood unmoving at the edge of the building staring at the platform where Samantha Carter lay dying.

The Ancient tamped down on the anger he felt as he watched the human. Marcreat had little love for Colonel O'Neill. In his mind the man's only saving grace was Samantha's admiration and loyalty to the human male.

Since Daniel regained his human form, Marcreat had watched the member's of SG-1 closely. Originally to observe and learn more about Major Samantha Carter, but to know Samantha Carter, one must also know Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Samantha Carter was a self assured, confident human female, brave and loyal to her country and her planet. Her military career proved this. However, if you wanted to see the truest form of her love and loyalty then one had to look at her commitment to her team and even more to her commanding officer.

The Colonel's cynical nature combined with his caustic wit and complete disregard for the authorities place over him irritated Marcreat. But what condemned the man in the Ancient's mind was his treatment of Samantha. One minute pulling her closer and the next pushing her away. Samantha would say it was their place in the military and the war on the Gou'ald that created the tension, but Marcreat did not believe that for a moment. It was the war within O'Neill that kept them apart. The light and the dark inside the man himself.

Remaining unseen, he approached the Colonel.

Following the Colonel's line of sight, Marcreat saw Breeshan was kneeling on the raised dais next to Samantha. His armored breastplate thrown aside, the Tok'ra was ripping a length of cloth from his linen undershirt, trying hopelessly to stem the flow of blood issue from the back of Samantha's ravaged neck and head.

A renewed rage at the powerlessness he felt swept through him as he watched Breeshan desperately trying to save Samantha's life. He pulled his gaze from Samantha's prone form. There was nothing he could do for her. A small part of his mind even acknowledged that for the sake the universe at large and Samantha herself that this was best. Without a sarcophagus (he was aware of Samantha's command to Rya'c to destroy it) death was absolute. Nor could he offer her ascension. Not with Sekhmet's consciousness within Samantha's mind.

With only a thin layer of consciousness between herself and madness, Samantha was on a collision course with sanity. Perhaps in the end Colonel O'Neill had saved her from a fate worse than death.

Marcreat looked over at Colonel O'Neill and his anger at the human male diminished. Who was he to judge this man? When he himself had once held the darkest of evil creature within himself? Who had decided to play god himself by trying to manipulate the events of universes around them in his desire to destroy that evil creature.

Marcreat reached out a hand and solidifying his body grabbed the Colonel firmly by the shoulder.

The Colonel flinched slightly, but did not seem surprise by the Ancient's sudden appearance. His lack of response confused him. Was the Colonel so far gone? Jack O'Neill certainly looked like a man who had reached the edge, literally. The toes of his booted feet hung over the edge of the building, his body, whether consciously or unconsciously, leaned forward slightly. His eyes did not leave his second in command.

"You must be Marcreat." It was not a question.

"You were here to protect, Sam." There was no emotion in his voice. It was as if he were simply quizzing an officer of lower rank on a mission brief, no recriminations. Still his statement stabbed his already guilty conscience. His inability to save Samantha gnawed at him.

The Colonel pulled his gaze from Samantha and looked at him. His eyes were dark and closed off. His expression set. The military man was firmly back in place.

Marcreat opened his mouth to respond. The man's gaze bored into him condemning without a word and the Ancient felt a surge of anger at the man.

"I have protected her." He said, resisting the urge to glance down at the dais below where Samantha lay dying.

"No." He responded a knowing expression on his face. "You protected your plan."

"Samantha understood the risks involved. She is not a child, Colonel O'Neill; she understood and chose to continue forward in every circumstance."

"Of course she did! She's Carter!" The man growled through clenched teeth. "And do _not_ try and lecture me on her attributes. No one knows her better than I do. I am her commanding officer!"

A derisive snort was Marcreat's only response to the Colonel's knowledge about his 2IC. The human's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you insinuating that I do not know my own teammate?"

"No Colonel. I am insinuating that you do not know Samantha."

"I know Sam." The Colonel said firmly. "She is my teammate and friend."

A knowing smirk touched Marcreat's lips. "Your friend…_Jack_?" Despite his desire to get under the Colonel's skin, Marcreat regretted his words immediately. The reminder of the Colonel's caustic statement to Samantha in the locker room of the SGC was a cruel attack on the grieving man. The Colonel's controlled façade cracked slightly and Marcreat had a glimpse of the agony that lay beneath the carefully controlled surface.

"Save her." He whispered. "You have the power."'

The man before him did not get down on his knees. He did not clasp his hands in pleading. His face had returned to a stoic mask and yet, in those few words Marcreat heard the desperate heart plea of a man whose world was falling apart. Suddenly, the burden of his races restriction pressed in on him. He wanted nothing more than to bring Samantha back. Send her home to the life she once knew, but that was impossible. And what of the consciousness of Sekhmet inside her? Could he bring Samantha back knowing that Sekhmet still resided within biding her time? He could not.

"You must understand, Colonel. You do not know the consequences of what you ask." Marcreat said hating himself with every syllable he spoke. He turned his face away from the Colonel's pain-filled gaze and saw that Daniel had reached Teal'c.

"We must leave, Colonel." He could almost hear the man's jaw clench in resistance. "I will take you to her. If we hurry, perhaps you can tell your … friend…goodbye."

The Colonel shook his head. "Carter's death would have been instantaneous. The same with the snake, but…I want to see her."

The snake? Marcreat turned back to the Colonel. It took only a moment for understanding to dawn. That was what SG-1 was doing here. The Colonel had been sent to either capture or assassinate Sekhmet. The Ancient looked down into the frenzied activity below. His eyes were drawn to Teal'c, Rya'c cradled in his arms following Lam'zel into the palace. Suddenly, Marcreat deeply regretted not informing Samantha's team of their plan.

The Colonel was staring at him waiting for Marcreat to lead the way down and take him to his teammate. Did he tell him the truth?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Screams filled Sam's ears. Panic, chaos the world seemed to be coming apart at the seams and she was pretty sure her body was doing the same.

"Samantha!"

Breeshan?

She tried to speak, but only heard a gurgle and felt something warm and thick slip from the corner of her mouth and trail down her jaw. Why was everything dark? Were her eyes closed? She tried to open them. Bright sunlight assaulted them, searing pinpoints of pain, until a shadow fell across her face.

Breeshan, pale with fear deep in his violet eyes, had removed his armored chest plate and was kneeling over her frantically tearing at the linen tunic he was wearing. What was he doing above her? She was standing a moment ago… wasn't she? She was getting ready to shoot Rya'c. Her mind whirled trying to piece the last few moments together.

She heard Breeshan curse rather impressive as he lifted her head and pressed the bandages to the base of her skull. Had he learned that language from her? She had been a really bad influence on him. She was pretty sure she had used some colorful wording these last months… Hang on, Sam, don't get distracted. You need to remember Rya'c.

She remembered lifting the staff weapon… Did she shoot? Yes, but something messed it up.

The glint of light on glass! A military scope… Colonel O'Neill! Jack was here!

Joy and confusion warred within her. What was he doing here so soon?

Numbing cold seeped down her spine and she realized her body felt extremely heavy. Breeshan's fingers brushed against her cheek. "Be strong, Samantha. The sarcophagus is not far."

Sarcophagus? Why? Was she dying? How?

Somewhere in murkiness of her memories, the report of a rifle sounded and the memory of intense pain seared her mind. She had been shot and she would bet the next few seconds left of her life that it had been a kill shot. A kill shot. So the Colonel had not been sent here to rescue her. He had been sent to kill her. The military side of her understood this. The SGC did not know she was Sekhmet. However, another part of her cried out in pain at the betrayal of this violent act and why the Colonel had chosen to do it.

He was the best, that's why. Jack O'Neill did not miss.

So why was she still alive?

She felt herself being lifted from the ground into Breeshan's strong arms. The sunlight disappeared and the cool darkness of the palace enveloped her.

The sarcophagus. It would do not good. Destroyed days before.

Her left arm was resting between her side and Breeshan's chest. Concentrating hard she moved her fingers enough to pull at the Tok'ra's bloodstained tunic. Breeshan looked down at her, but did not stop.

How she had done it she did not know, but after a few gurgled attempts something resembling woods escaped her lips.

"I… destroy…sar..car…" Sam's unaltered voice struggled to explain.

She felt all forward movement stop and Breeshan's violet gaze bored into her with panicked disbelief. "Samantha…no."

Sam did not respond. Breeshan's face was fading and she felt peaceful darkness tickling at the edges of her consciousness. She accepted it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Daniel reached the platform to find Teal'c on his knees cradling his dead son. The sight of his normally fierce friend whispering brokenly in his child's ear made him stumble to a stop. Daniel knew that Rya'c had been shot, but the sight of the cavernous blackened hole in the young man's chest brought home how much they had all lost on this damned and desolate planet.

Daniel knelt down next to the warrior. He wanted to say something, anything to comfort his friend, but no words came to him. All the words in all the languages he knew and none of them could touch the grief the man before him was experiencing. Instead he remained silent, reached across Rya'c's still form and placed his hand on the huge warrior's shoulder. Hoping his presence would bring some measure of comfort.

A muted silence hung over them. Most of the crowd of people had run from the platform toward the gates of the city. They seemed alone.

They were not.

Daniel felt the pounding of footsteps on the steps leading to the platform and he tensed as he reached for the gun he had hidden within the brown robes he wore.

An intimidating Jaffa warrior cleared the last step and stopped in surprise at the sight of the two men before him. Intense green eyes stared at him and Daniel had the vaguest feeling of déjà vu. The warrior was tall like Teal'c, dark-skinned with long black braids that fell past his shoulders. Had Daniel seen him before?

The warrior advanced his staff weapon lowered in a non-confrontational manner. His gaze moved from the scholar to the Teal'c and his angry gaze softened. Closing the distance between them quickly, he grasped Teal'c shoulder firmly.

"Master Teal'c, you must follow me." The warrior's respect-filled voice brought no response from Teal'c, but Daniel's eyes widened in recognition. He knew that voice. He had heard it many times lowered in respectful conversation with Bra'tac and Teal'c on their many missions to meet with the Rebel Jaffa.

"Lam'zel?" He asked in stunned amazement. "Why are you here?"

Lam'zel glared at Daniel, "I have the same question for you as well, Daniel Jackson." A loud outcry from outside the courtyard sounded. "But this is not the place. I must take you into the palace." He looked up toward the courtyard entrance. "Immediately." The warrior turned his attention back to Teal'c and dug his fingers into the Jaffa shoulder. "Master Teal'c!"

With a determined effort, Teal'c lifted his head away from his son's. Grief and sorrow filled his dark eyes, but the warrior shifted Rya'c's body gently and slowly stood. The perseverance that drove the Jaffa race that enabled these people to survive thousands of years of slavery pulsed through Teal'c in that moment. He would not shame his son.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack pushed and prodded his way viciously through the crowds clustered at the far end of the courtyard. After the closing of the gates, the Jaffa families had calmed themselves and had begun to move into small groups to discuss the death of their queen and who had killed her.

In some small corner of Jack's mind, he wondered why they were not rushing about looking for their queen's killer. The Jaffa were quite vengeful when it came to killing their gods.

But these thoughts were barely heard in the turmoil of Jack O'Neill's mind.

No snake.

He had not killed Sekhmet. He had killed Sam.

He shouldered his way past a large Jaffa warrior, who turned menacingly toward him. Jack met the warrior's scowl with a murderous glare almost daring the huge man to try something. The warrior reacted to the challenge in Jack's eyes with careful observation. Jack pulled back on the desire to pound the living daylights out of something and instead he pushed himself onward.

He was running out of time. Marcreat said that Sam still was alive and breathing. Something about ancient DNA and some other scientific mumbo jumbo. Jack had not waited for details.

A white hot rage at himself battled with heart numbing sorrow as he thought of the look of joy on Sam's face just before her eyes flashed, just before Jack had pulled the trigger. It had been her. Somehow she had seen him. She knew he was there and a split second later she knew he had chosen to end her life.

"_Colonel, do you trust me?"_

Sam's whispered question so many weeks ago in the SGC parking lot drove a shaft of pain through him.

"_Yeah, Carter. I trust ya." _

"_Then no matter what happens….you have to remember that."_

But he hadn't trusted her. He had convinced himself that without her team Sam could not complete this mission. She did not have it in her to do it alone.

But she did.

According to Marcreat, Sam had been days from bringing Sekhmet's kingdom to its knees.

In the end, Jack hadn't trusted his 2IC. He had rocketed away from Earth convinced that his Carter had needed him. Confident that she would need their help.

He was an idiot.

The palace loomed large and shining in the high noon sun as Jack drew closer. HHh,DKDKe had made his way past the majority of the crowd and now stood before an open passageway. He mentally reviewed the schematics. Marcreat said Sam was in the queen's rooms. Without any further hesitation he ran into the dark yawning doorway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Colonel Jack O'Neill's hurried passage through the courtyard did not go unnoticed. Within the darkened corners of the courtyard a cloaked figure watched him hungrily.

Sekhmet curled her fingers into the pad of her clone's hand and dug sharp nails into the flesh causing small tiny droplets of blood to well up around them.

Patience she reminded herself. The foul human would soon be hers to destroy. A malevolent smile curved the corners of her full red lips and a glimmer of malicious anticipation sparked in her blue eyes. Yes, she could be patient. Thanks to the tauri male, the foul imposter was dead. All that remained was to kill the rest and present herself to her Jaffa arisen and whole.

Patience! She reminded herself again as the miserable creature ran inside her palace and she struggle against the urge to plunge after him and rip him apart with her bare hands. The imagined feeling of the foul creature's blood oozing thought her fingers infused her with a surge of unholy pleasure. The sensation was so real she raised her hands in anticipation of what the sight would bring her. Her gaze met blood covered palms where she had torn open her own flesh.

A shrill inhuman giggle burst briefly from her lips as she raised her palm to her open mouth and lavishly slid her tongue over the warm stickiness oozing from the open cuts.

This would truly be a glorious day!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

They followed Lam'zel into the palace's dark passageway. It took a moment for Daniel's eyesight to adjust and when it did he saw Lam'zel confidently leading them deeper into the palace. The green eyed warrior slowed to look cautiously around a corner.

"Lam'zel, what about a sarcophagus? It may still be possible to save Rya'c…"

The Jaffa warrior stopped. "There is no sarcophagus. Samantha ordered Rya'c to destroy it."

"What! Why?" he exclaimed

Teal'c stopped in mid-stride and Daniel heard a faint pain-filled groan escape his friend. He suddenly became filled with concern. Had Teal'c been injured and Daniel not known?

Lam'zel stiffened at the groan. Scanning the hallway quickly, he reached out and passed his hand over a door sensor. The door opened and they hastened inside. Daniel noticed a faint smile curve the corners of his grim mouth as the Jaffa closed the door.

Another groan banished it from his mind and concerned for his friend, Daniel looked at Teal'c. His eyes widen in disbelief and he gasped in amazement.

Teal'c stood stock still, disbelief and joy mingled together in the warrior's face, in the center of what appeared to be a storage room still holding Rya'c dead body. Except that Rya'c's dead body was not behaving like a dead body should. It was groaning and the young man's hand which had been dangling lifelessly at his side moments ago was now rubbing the back of his head.

The young man's eyes opened and stared up into father's confused face. A frown creased Rya'c brow. "Major Carter did not say anything about hallucinating." His voice had a bit of a rasp in it, but came across strong. He moved uncomfortably in his father's arm. Teal'c reluctantly lowered the young man's legs allowing him to stand. Rya'c wavered slightly then stood straight and tall.

"Rya'c." Awe and disbelief filled Teal'c's voice as his eyes darted back and forth from his son's face to the blackened hole in the young man's chest.

Rya'c looked down at his chest and unbelievably… smiled. "It is gruesome." He looked at his father's face seeing the traces of the man's pervious agony in the lines around his eyes. "I am well, father." He reached into the blackened cavity and began prodding it around a bit. It was quite a morbid sight. A second later the terrible injury flickered then was replaced by the undamaged sight of Rya'c's tunic. The young man reached under his tunic and pulled out a small device. "Major Carter called it 'movie magic'." He said proudly. "It is a combination shield generator and holographic imager." He reached up and rubbed the back of his head again. "The landing is a bit hard." He said smiling.

His smile faded as he looked at his father and Daniel. "Forgive me, Father, but why are you here?" He turned to Lam'zel. "And where is Major Carter?"

Lam'zel's harsh gaze roamed over Teal'c and Daniel. "With the Tok'ra in her rooms. She is dying."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pha'esh was pouring every ounce of his mental and physical strength into the hand held healing device that he had found in Samantha's pack. It wasn't enough. He was able to repair the external injuries, but the device could not repair the extensive damage created by the Tauri bullet, which had burst into a thousand tiny pieces when it entered just below Samantha's left ear tearing apart the back of her neck and hurling deadly fragments up into her brain.

Confusion dominated his mind. What was a tauri weapon doing here? No one on Earth or among the Tok'ra knew where they were.

He watched her labored breathing as she struggled to draw breath where she lay on the deep blue cover of Sekhmet's oversized bed. He ran the healing device over her prone body once more willing it to heal her. The light on the device flickered once then faded. There was no more it could do.

With an angry thrust, he threw the useless piece of technology across the room, where it hit the wall with a sharp bang.

Everything she had been through…how could it end like this?

"_Why Samantha_," He burst out "_the sarcophagus would have healed you_…"

He heard the door to Sekhmet's outer chamber's open. Lam'zel and Rya'c, he thought.

With one last look at the young Tauri woman, he left the bed chamber and prepared himself to deliver the terrible news of Samantha's condition.

It was not Lam'zel or Rya'c that met his gaze as he walked into the outer chamber. Colonel Jack O'Neill stood watching him exit the bed chamber, understanding dawned and fury followed immediately.

"_You!_" He roared. "_Samantha is dying because of you_!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Although Jack flinched at the Tok'ra's accusing words, they did not stop him.

He pushed past the First Prime or the Tok'ra or whatever it was and strode quickly toward the bed chamber.

The Ancient said that Carter was still alive, but Jack knew her life was measured in seconds.

The Colonel was all too familiar with the damage inflicted by the ammunition he had chosen for this task. A specialize hollow point designed to penetrate and fragment doing as much damage as physically possible. The back of her neck, where the symbiote resided would be gone along with much of her lower brain. He paused at the doorway. He had heard the Tok'ra's outburst moments ago as he opened the door and entered Sekhmet's rooms.

No sarcophagus. No hope.

Jack stumbled and came to a stop at the threshold of the bedroom, the weight of his actions almost driving him to the floor.

Another bedroom flashed before his eyes. Tonka trucks and action figures filled small wooden shelves. A baseball bat and glove lay haphazardly on a small twin bed with a blue and red plaid bedspread where it had been tossed earlier that day. He entered the remembered room, his steps faltering as he stepped through the doorway. Blood splayed across one light blue wall he turned from it and…

The remembered screams of anguish filled Jack's head and the memory of his son's death flashed before him and the soul searing pain and loss stilled his breath and froze his feet. His gun had ended his son's life, but that had been an accident.

His gun. Carter. He had pulled this trigger.

On the roof every thing had seemed so surreal. Now the reality of what he would soon see was crushing down on him, smothering him, tormenting him.

You killed her! His mind screamed at him. You killed her…you killed her… YOU KILLED CARTER!

He pushed back. I didn't know. He argued weakly. I thought Sekhmet had her! Everyone said that if Sekhmet had her, she could not be saved. She was going to kill Rya'c.

You should have trusted her! The screaming voice demanded easily over powering his feeble denials.

You said you would trust her…No matter what!

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head against the threshold of the doorway. The screaming voice continued to send wave after wave of accusation against him. His guilt held him frozen.

Coward.

The word started small, barely heard over the accusations thundering in his brain

Coward! The word became louder and louder.

Coward. Coward!

She needs you and you are standing here letting _your_ worries stop you from going to her. It is not about you! Can you not see that, even now? Will you let your doubt and fears rule you here… and… _now_ of all times?

Shame filled him. The voice screamed at him again, but he shoved it aside angrily.

Jack pushed himself forward and walked into the garishly decorated bedroom of Sekhmet. The room was dominated by a huge bed and it was there that Jack saw her.

She was still, her hands by her side, her head resting gently on a white linen pillow. Amazingly, he could see no physical damage from the bullet he had fired. Her blond hair, longer now and past her shoulders gave evidence to the damage done by Jack's rifle. Where before the tresses had flowed like liquid gold now they were snarled and matted with blood. She still wore the golden dress, but now the bright gold was muted and covered with the dark red of Sam's drying blood.

Steeling himself, he came to stand beside her and stared at her pale face. Shock jolted him. On the platform Carter had radiated the godhood she was impersonating. But lying here…up close, Jack could see the ravages the last month had wrought on his 2IC. Gaunt, almost to the point of starvation, she looked like a skeleton with a paper thin sheet of flesh colored skin covering its bones. Gone was the vitality Samantha Carter emanated.

He reached out tentatively, brushing his fingers against the back of her hand. The skin was almost translucent and he could see the delicate bone structure that lay beneath. Gently, he slid his fingers under hers. They felt fragile in his grasp as if he tightened his hand around them they would shatter into a thousand tinkling shards.

"Ah, Carter", he breathed, tenderly enclosing her delicate hand completely hiding it within his own.

Carefully, he lowered himself to the bed.

She did not react to the movement or to his voice. Her eyes did not open as they always had in the past to stare at him in wide eyed confusion, her head full of questions on why she was there.

The urge to bark an order at her to 'wake up, Major!', to stay in the fail safe military mode that had sustained him all these years battled against the deep ache in his chest to say the words that have been rolling around inside him all that time.

"Carter." He called to her softy, her last name an endearment. All these years he wondered if she realized that his use of her last name had not been a means of separation, everyone who knew her called her Sam or Major Carter, but no one else called her Carter. As ridiculous as it may sound, everything he felt for her was in that word.

He reached out and touched her cheek with the tips of his fingers. "I am so sorry." His voice broke as he blinked back the moisture gathering in his eyes. He leaned in close, his fingers gliding across her temple into her hair, his hand cradling her cold cheek. He had no idea if she could hear him or not, but he refused to let her go without letting her know what she was to him.

"You know I'm lousy with words, Carter." He began, his voice gruff with emotion. "My whole life is filled with the things I should have said and never did." His thumb lightly traced a path along her cheek to the corner of her pale lips. "There are things I should have said to you years ago. Things I wanted to say, but…" He sighed deeply; the burdens of the last years of silence could be heard in that breath. "To say them would have changed everything… and… how could I risk losing you? Keeping them unsaid, holding them inside meant you would be with me." A self-depreciating smile touched his lips. "I guess that it was selfish, but I think you understood…I hope you did." Frustration filled him at the inadequacy of the words he was using. "Damn it, Carter…" he whispered, desperately. "You knew didn't you? You had to know."

He brought her hand up to his chest and laid it flat against the area over his heart. The muscle pounded painfully against his chest. "You're in here, Sam." He whispered. "You will always be here." He said pressing her hand over his beating heart. "Please know that."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam wanted to cry. Not the timid little tears of film and screen, but the gut wrenching sobs that felt like your chest was going to pull apart at any moment from the despair that filled you. She had heard every word the Colonel had spoken and the pain that filled them.

Yes, she had known. From the moment so many years ago when they stared at each other through the force field separating them on the gou'ald ship they had rigged with C-4. The Colonel desperately beating the control panel while she insisted he go, 'Sir you have to leave me.' She remembered the intensity in his dark eyes when he shouted back, 'No!'

Time had stopped then and there while he stared at her. It had been the basis of there relationship in so many ways. Not a word had been spoken. Everything had been said in the silence that had surrounded them. In that moment she knew. Colonel Jack O'Neill loved her.

And she loved him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Dying!" Rya'c looked at the men around him in disbelief. "How is that possible? We had this all planned out! "

"You have to understand," Daniel said, "we had no idea that this was not real. We believed that Sam was Sekhmet and she was about to kill you."

Rya'c paled beneath his dark skin as Daniel continued.

"Jack shot her." He said hesitantly, pain obvious in his voice. "He did not know…"

A Jaffa curse word erupted from Rya'c lips as he bolted out of the door and into the hallway. He stopped a moment getting his bearings.

Daniel caught him by the arm.

"She cannot die, Daniel Jackson." The young man said angrily.

"Rya'c." Teal'c placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the young man shrugged it off.

"There is a way, father." He insisted.

Teal'c shook his head, sadly. "Without the use of a sar…"

"I lied to Major Carter." The young Jaffa blurted out. Shame filled his face. "I did not destroy the sarcophagus."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The feel of Jack's heartbeat against her hand filled Sam with a comforting peace and she concentrated on the strength of the steady beat as memories of their years together drifted through her mind.

_How sweet…_

Sam closed off her memories immediately hiding them away from the malevolent consciousness that was regaining its strength.

_So this is the Colonel that surfaces so often in your memories and dreams. He would make an interesting host for one of my children_.

Sam's humorless bark of laughter echoed through her mind. My body is dying you malicious worm.

_You are lying. We cannot die._

We can and we are. Sam thought viciously. I am dying and I am taking you with me.

Sam could feel panic overtaking Sekhmet's consciousness within her.

_We cannot die!_ It screamed. _We cannot die! We are immortal!_

You will die and with the help of the others, the Colonel and the rest of SG-1 will destroy you're spawn and free the Jaffa you have imprisoned.

_No!_

Yep!

_The sarcophagus!_

Destroyed on my orders, remember?

A wave of blistering hate slammed against her mind. Sekhmet screamed obscenities galore at her and mentally pounded against Sam's brain, but even in the last moments of her life Sam was stronger and held the immoral creature back.

She contented herself with ignoring the raging creature and reveling in the feel of Jack's heartbeat under her hand, the touch of his hand against her cheek these things would enable her to let go. She focused on the quiet of the world around her. The silence of the room, the breathing of the man sitting next her… the shouting of voices coming closer… Wait.

Sam could hear Daniel's voice.

"Jack!" The scholar sounded out of breath and Sam could hear him run into the room, his lungs struggling to gulp down air. "Is she still alive?"

She heard Jack respond in the affirmative. "Barely."

"There is a sarcophagus!" Daniel said breathlessly.

"What!" Jack yelled.

What! Sam felt a sudden fear course through her. No! Rya'c destroyed the sarcophagus!

"Where is it?" He demanded. She could feel him sliding his arms underneath her body and lifting her up.

No! She screamed. You can't put me in that thing. No!

Sam screamed at her body to move. To stop them, but it ignored her and remained limp in the Colonel's arms.

Jack, please! She begged. Don't put me in that thing.

But he kept moving, her body held closely to his as he navigated the passageways of the palace.

Within moments she heard the grating sound of the lid to the sarcophagus opening and terror like she had never known filled her. She screamed at the Colonel to stop. He didn't.

She felt herself being lowered into the sarcophagus. Jack's voice whispered in her ear before he removed his arms around her.

"Come back to me, Carter."

Sam sobbed within her imprisoned body as the grinding of the lid began to close.

No Jack…no…

A shriek of insane laughter filled her mind as Sam sobbed the Colonel's name over and over…


	50. Chapter 50

A quick thanks to everyone for reading!

Chapter 50

You ever get that feeling like you are being watched?

As an Ascended Being that feeling never leaves you. You are individual and yet not. Part of the whole and still yourself… It is a sensation Marcreat never really became comfortable with.

He stood on the rooftop where Colonel O'Neill had been not long ago. The Ancient had watched the human's progress across the court yard and seen him enter the palace. He needed to follow, but desired to give the Colonel a chance to tell his teammate and friend goodbye.

A heavy sigh escaped him.

"I told you this would be a bad idea." A woman's voice spoke behind him.

Marcreat did not jump at the sound. He knew the voice and the woman who was speaking.

Oma Desala materialized beside him. She was in her usual human form. A handsome woman in her late forties with soft dark brown hair down around her shoulders and wearing a beige robe, she gazed at him with soft brown eyes. He saw no condemnation in them only compassion and sorrow.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, my friend." She said, kindly.

Marcreat nodded his head, accepting her condolences.

"I have grown fond of her." He said. "She became a friend."

Oma nodded her head in understanding. "It was the same for me and Daniel Jackson." Her lips quirked up at the ends, "These humans tend to do that. Perhaps because they are what we used to be so long ago, they are vibrant beings… perhaps in our desire for eternal life we have forgotten how to live and that draws those like us toward them."

"I am having difficulty letting her go. She deserves to ascend, Oma." He turned and looked at her. "She does not deserve to simply fade away."

"She deserves peace, Marcreat and death is the only place she will find it." Her gaze shifted toward the palace and a frown creased her brow. "It seems that her peace is about to be delayed, my friend."

Marcreat looked at her in confusion and followed her gaze. The palace walls faded as his vision penetrated the outer walls and he searched for Samantha's life force. He found it within moments.

Colonel O'Neill was stepping into a small room, Samantha in his arms. The Ancient focused his vision to take in the room. In the center of the room was a golden sarcophagus. The lid was opening and O'Neill was lowering her into it.

"He cannot do this!" He cried.

Less then a second later Oma stood alone on the rooftop watching the Jaffa milling around in confusion below her. Her eyes swept the great fortress that had stood for thousands of years. She was here when it was being constructed under Selmak's careful hand. Trapped on the planet when Sekhmet dragged her through the Stargate during the Tauri rebellion, Selmak had created a formidable complex, a great technological accomplishment and for a time a prison. It was Selmak's betrayal that led to Sekhmet's capture by Ra and then to Marcreat's death giving Oma the chance to allow the tortured soul the gift of ascension. In the end it was not the gift she believed it to be. Despite Marcreat's best efforts, Sekhmet lived on and with the death of Samantha Carter few remained with the power or the will to fight the gou'ald queen. Worst yet, if Samantha Carter rises from the sarcophagus…

"I am sorry, my friend. There are few who could understand the torment you are experiencing with Sekhmet's continued existence, but…" she stopped. Another did exist. "Hold fast Marcreat. Perhaps victory is not beyond us."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack watched Sam's face slowly disappear as the sarcophagus' lid sealed. Hope welled up inside of him. Soon he was would have her back.

"Stop!"

Marcreat materialized in the room and rushed to the sarcophagus. "You cannot do this!"

Jack stepped in front of him. The Ancient stopped, but his face was a mask of panic. "Colonel, you must not bring her back."

"Excuse me?" Anger and apprehension filled Jack. If there was anyway possible he would bring her back, but the Ancient's fear made him nervous.

Marcreat looked at the sarcophagus as if it was a serpent about to strike. "You do not understand." He said. "Samantha will not be the one to arise from it. Only death and destruction will be reborn."

"What are you talking about?" Jack yelled at him in frustration.

Marcreat ignored him and set his gaze on Rya'c standing next to his father. His eyes narrowed in anger as he advanced toward the young warrior. "She ordered you to destroy it!" He said, pointing at the sarcophagus. "She trusted you to do so!"

Rya'c took a step back from the advancing Ancient, but defiance could be seen clearly in his dark eyes. "When Major Carter made the request of me, I was in doubt that her mind was clear at the time."

"It was because her mind was clear that she made the request!" Marcreat raged.

Rya'c looked around the room at the various members of SG-1. "These last weeks Major Carter has been erratic. One moment herself, the next…different. I am not sure why or how, but she was not herself. Something was wrong."

Rya'c looked at Jack , who saw the burden the young man had been carrying these last weeks. "She knew she was dying, Colonel O'Neill. She requested that I take her home when the mission was completed. It was then she asked that I destroy the sarcophagus." His gazed shifted to the sarcophagus in the center of the room; its hum low filled the room. "I came in here and had my weapon prepared to fire, but… in the end I could not take the chance."

"Then you must destroy it now before it completes it cycle!" Marcreat demanded.

Jack turned on him. "There is no way in hell anyone of us are going to destroy that thing while Carter is in it."

"If you do not, Colonel it will be Hell that arises from it."

"What are you talking about?" Jack was getting extremely pissed. "Because without one hell of a good reason we are not touching that thing."

Marcreat stared at him a long while. Jack could see the battle within the Ancient to take the time to explain and the desire to simply destroy the sarcophagus himself. Something Jack was pretty sure he was not allowed to do.

The Ancient closed his eyes and began to speak.

He told them everything from the very beginning. Sam's actions at the SGC when she was trying to alienate her team, her time on the Tokr'a base, the clone, the memory transfer that almost killed her; Sekhmet's escape from the Tok'ra and the race to beat Sekhmet to her home planet and institute Samantha in her place.

With every revelation from Marcreat's mouth, Jack became angrier and angrier. When Marcreat told them about the modifications the Tok'ra had made to Carter's body a rude expletive about the Tok'ra's origins exploded from him and made Pha'esh growl menacingly at him, but nothing filled him with more horror than when Marcreat began telling them about Sekhmet's consciousness taking over Sam's mind. According to Marcreat, the transformation of Sam's DNA had bought her time, but not victory. Her only goal was to remain herself until Sekhmet's power base was destroyed. She knew her time was limited.

Marcreat looked at him. "Samantha left instructions with a Harry Maybourne to lead you here. Even before the battle for her mind began she knew that this mission would be her last."

Jack nodded. "Maybourne showed up a couple of weeks ago. That is why we are here."

Anger filled the ancient's face. "He did not wait as he was instructed. You and your team were too early."

Marcreat scanned the room looking at each face. "The Samantha Carter you know is gone. The sarcophagus will heal her body, but it will weaken her mind. Sekhmet's consciousness will overpower her and it will be the one to arise."

The ancient turned toward Jack. "Samantha trusts you, Colonel. She trusts that you will do what she would want. What do you think that is?"

The hope that had been blossoming in Jack's chest moments ago shattered and dissolved. He knew what Carter would want.

Without a word he strode over to Teal'c and held out his hand. The Jaffa warrior understood and handed him the staff weapon.

"Jack!" Daniel stepped toward him.

Jack looked directly into the young man's blue eyes. "What would Carter want, Daniel?" he asked quietly. "What would any of us want?"

Daniel held his gaze a moment, his eyes filled with a deep sorrow. "Okay." He whispered.

Jack turned toward the sarcophagus. He flipped the weapon in his hand and activated it. The barrel of the weapon pulled back primed to shoot. Jack ignored the argument rolling around in his mind. He was not killing Carter. Carter was already dead.

The blast from the energy weapon hit the sarcophagus and sizzled around it in electric patterns of blue and green. The hum stopped and the glow of power left it.

Silence descended on the room. No one moved for what seemed like hours though only moments passed. Jack was the first. He set the staff weapon down and closed the distance between him and the sarcophagus. He touched the device with his hand then looked up at Marcreat. "What remains to be done? I want to finish this and get her home."

Marcreat nodded. "We must dispose of the remaining symbiote and transport the Jaffa to a safe…"

Jack stopped listening. The sarcophagus was beginning to vibrate under his hand and he could hear a crackle of energy from beneath the lid. He yanked his hand away and started back quickly from the device.

"Everyone down!" he yelled as he dived to the floor.

Everyone hit the ground as the lid blasted off of the sarcophagus and rained down on them in a thousand pieces.

Jack looked up through the dust and debris. A smoky haze filled the room and he could hear a few groans as the men in the room began checking themselves for injuries. Jack looked at the sarcophagus. The lid was completely gone; the edges around the opening were blackened and warped.

He watched as a slender hand encased in gold came into view and gripped the side of the opening. It was followed by an unadorned hand on the other side. Ice filled him as through the haze he saw Samantha Carter's body rise out of the device, rage vibrating from every part of her body.

Her eyes did not flash as she scanned the room, but it was easy to see that the woman standing within the wrecked sarcophagus was not a happy camper.

Her gaze fell on Jack and her eyes flashed, not with light, but with anger.

"Damn it, Colonel! What the hell are you doing here?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was pissed!

For someone who did not have a death wish she was really tired of dying and constantly coming back. How can someone face their mortality if it keeps being whisked away?

She glared at her commanding officer as she jumped nimbly from the device that had brought her back from the dead. She ignored the exclamations of surprise issuing from the others in the room. She did not look to see who else was in the room. Her eyes were on her former CO.

The Colonel drew his sidearm and aimed it at her chest. Doubt filled his dark eyes as she approached.

"Go ahead, Colonel." She said angrily. "Only this time, make it count, will ya?"

She could tell her caustic words hit a nerve, but she was too ticked to care at the moment.

She turned toward Rya'c still crouched on the floor. "And you. The next time I tell you to destroy something; you sure as hell better do it!"

"Carter?" The Colonel looked at her in astonishment. He lowered his firearm a bit.

"Be careful, Colonel." Marcreat warned him. He stood close by, untouched by the dust that covered everyone else.

Jack raised his gun.

Sam rolled her eyes in irritation. "Marcreat, do really think Sekhmet would waste time talking when she could simply blast you guys to oblivion." She demanded and held up the hand encased in the hand device she had used to blow her way out of the sarcophagus. Everyone in the room tensed and she rolled her eyes at them. "No. She said when the ancient started to respond. "She doesn't have the patience for it."

Marcreat stared hard at her. She glared back at him, but her gaze held no murderous glint and although she was ticked off, it was obvious that she was not insane. The Ancient smiled at her. "Samantha."

"For now..." She grumbled. She had retained control over her mind for the moment, but the time in the gou'ald healing device had taken its toll. Short circuiting the healing device before it could complete its cycle had repaired her body and released her before Sekhmet could take complete control. Still the malevolent consciousness was becoming stronger and any use of power weakened Sam. The use of the hand device to escape the sarcophagus had weakened her and that little bit of power expended had strengthened the enemy within.

Her time was extremely limited. She scanned the room taking in those standing around her. Pha'esh was to her left near the closed golden doors of the room. Lam'zel was not far from him. She turned to Lam'zel, her words clipped and ringing with authority. "We have to hurry. Are the Jaffa still within the fortress grounds?"

Lam'zel nodded. "I had the gates shut to keep them contained. None have escaped."

"Good." She said and turned to the Tok'ra. "Pha'esh, start mass producing the tretonin as best as you can. We have to have all the symbiotes removed in the next twenty-four hours."

"That may not be possible, Samantha…"

"Do it, Pha'esh!" She commanded angrily. "Otherwise things are going to get really nasty around here." She stalked over to the Tok'ra. He tensed as she approached, but held his ground returning her glare for glare. "Twenty-four hours is all I have, Pha'esh, after that…"

Pha'esh's glare softened. He bowed slowly and respectfully. "I will hurry, Samantha."

Sam turned to Rya'c. She scowled at the young man. "Can I count on you to follow my orders?" Sam pushed down the desire to use the hand device to inflict pain on the young Jaffa for disobeying her orders. Her arm jerked in response. She clenched her teeth in resistance. The desire to harm Rya'c was not hers and she would be damned before she let Sekhmet out.

Standing next to his son, Teal'c stiffened at her tone, but Rya'c looked away shame coloring his face. "Yes, Major Carter." He said with conviction. He met her gaze again. "Anything you ask."

Sam's scowl softened. She walked over to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I simply ask that you assist Lam'zel." She said gently. "I also ask your forgiveness." Rya'c made to interrupt her, but with a sharp shake of her head she silenced him. "I should never have made that request of you. Destroying the sarcophagus should have been done by my own hand, not yours." She gave him a small smile. "Now go."

Rya'c followed Lam'zel out the golden door.

Without looking at him, Sam addressed the ancient. "Go with them Marcreat."

"I do not think it wise to leave at this time, Samantha." He responded firmly. "You are not yourself…"

Sam wheeled around and pinned him with a feral glare. "And whose fault is that, Marcreat!" She yelled at him. Fury boiled through her. "You could have let me die on that Tok'ra lab table! You should have let me go then. Why didn't you?"

Marcreat shifted uncomfortably under her fierce stare. "Sekhmet is a destructive force and a danger to the universe…"

"Bull shit!" She said cutting him off with a slash of her hand. "You wanted revenge!"

His eyes widened in fear. "No, Samantha. I would never …"

Sam advanced on him. She tapped her finger against her head. "You forget. I know what she did to you. I have seen every man, woman and child she had slaughtered. Every planet she torn apart, the death, the destruction…the slaughter... All of it." She came nose to nose with the trembling ancient. "You want her dead."

He shook his head in denial.

"You do! Emotions and feeling do not go away with ascension, Marcreat. Daniel taught me that when he was ascended. I know the emotions that coursed through you during your captivity. There in here too. Did you know that?"

"I…"

"You didn't, did you?" She glared at him. "Well, it's a regular smorgasbord of terror and madness in here. It is amazing that Oma helped you ascend. I am not sure I would have done it considering your mental state at the time."

Marcreat said nothing, but his hazel eyes burned with anger.

"You wanted revenge, Marcreat. You wanted her to pay for the slow and methodical raping of your soul and mind. She penetrated and tore apart your entire being apart, bit by bit…"

"Not all of it…" He choked out. "I was able to hide."

A short cold laugh erupted from Sam's lips. "The curse of being an advanced being, while others faded away, you endured and in doing so suffered for millennia upon millennia." Sam's eyes narrowed, cruelly. "She hated you for it. Hated that she could not completely conquer you and she made you pay for that."

Sam glanced over to where the men of SG-1 were standing and let her gaze rest on Daniel. "In your time among the ascended did Marcreat tell you about his family, Daniel?"

Daniel looked at Marcreat in surprise. "Family?"

"Yes," the blaze of anger left her eyes when she looked back at ascended being standing before her, "a family." She said softly.

"Be silent, Samantha." Marcreat threatened. His entire being vibrating with restrained rage…and fear.

"A wife, a daughter and an infant son... you tried to protect them. Kept them hidden away from her locked deep in your memories, but it was in vain. You had to go to the memories often to keep your sanity in those first days. You were careful only finding them when Sekhmet slept in the sarcophagus."

Marcreat shook his head as if trying to rid himself of the memories.

"Sekhmet found them. She knew you were hiding something and she found them." Marcreat closed his eyes and Sam knew the nightmare that was playing out behind those closed orbs.

His wife, Veshis, eyes the color of sea foam widened in terror as she watched her husband torture and kill their daughter and young son. Sam heard the woman's screams as she begged him to stop, then the words broken and pleading with him in great sobs and asking why… then the blank stare of a broken mind and soul just before her own death.

Marcreat was trembling, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side as he struggled to control the myriad of emotions playing through him.

Sam was sure that the ancient wanted nothing more that to blow her into oblivion right now, but she needed Marcreat and all the powers he could bring to the table.

"You want revenge." She said firmly, without doubt.

Marcreat opened his eyes and they sparked with the power that every ascended being held within them. "Yes."

"Then rack that infinite brain of yours, find the loopholes in the All Mighty Ascended Being rulebook and help me do this."

Marcreat stared at her and Sam could see the battle raging within the ancient. After what Sam was sure was an eternity he slowly nodded head. "There is a faster way to manufacture the tretonin. Pha'esh can have all we need in the time you requested."

Sam resisted the urge to blow out the breath she had been holding. "Thank you."

He pinned her with an angry glare. "Do not think you have done yourself a favor, Samantha Carter. You know as well as I that no matter what happens here today, if you should fail in the final moments…" he looked down at the syringe full of acidic poison hidden within her bloodied gown then at the members of SG-1. His gaze lingered on Colonel O'Neill. "…then you will fully understand what depths Sekhmet will plunge to make you suffer."

Then he was gone.

"Damn, Carter." Colonel O'Neill muttered.

She looked at her former CO. He had not holstered his sidearm, but still held it at his side in a tight grip.

Teal'c eyed her closely as well, his strong dark fingers wrapped around his staff weapon.

Daniel was not armed, but she could still see a wariness in his eyes as he watched her.

_They do not trust you._ Sekhmet's oily voice muttered in her mind.

They have every right not too. She said back. I wouldn't trust me either.

_You are fool! Once I take control of this body I will hunt each of them down and destroy them._

Do you think I would allow you to get strong enough to do that? Who is the fool?

Sekhmet flooded her mind with gruesome images detailing out the horrifying deaths that awaited her friends.

She shoved them aside viciously and put her attention back on the men standing before her.

She was glad to see them. She had missed them more than words could say, but so much had happened in the last weeks that could not be undone with a simple 'Hi, how ya doin?'.

Teal'c stood stoic and solid, just as she remembered him. Daniel regarded her quietly, waiting for her to make the first move. The Colonel stood ramrod still the look of confusion she had seen earlier when she first exited the sarcophagus replaced by a stern glare. The look was classic O'Neill and put her on the defensive.

She knew he had every right to be mad at her, but in the same token she had been through hell and back these last weeks and she was not in the mood to have her former commanding officer barking at her. And what were they doing here in the first place? They should not have been here for at least two more weeks. Their early arrival and the Colonel's perfect marksmanship had really put a kink in her plans. Now, instead of weeks or maybe even months of time to move the Jaffa, she had maybe twenty-four to forty-eight hours before she would have to stop Sekhmet from taking her over completely.

She crossed her arms and glared at them. "What are you guys doing here?" She demanded angrily.

The Colonel's eyebrows shot up in surprise at her surly tone. "Come again, _Major_?" He barked. The emphasis he put into her rank made it clear he was more than willing to pull rank on her to control the situation.

Tough luck, Colonel.

"Don't give me that Major stuff, Colonel. I resigned, remember?" She shot back. "Do you have any idea, how badly you guys have screwed things up?"

"We screwed things up!" The Colonel said incredulously.

"Sam," Ever the diplomat Daniel, injected himself to calm the situation. "We came to help."

Her gaze flicked to the gun in the Colonel's hand. "Yeah," she noted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Thanks a lot for that."

A look of torment passed through the Colonel's eyes and Sam felt immediate remorse for her words. She inhaled a steadying breath. She had to keep her temper.

Without taking her eyes from the Colonel she still felt the need to press her point. "You should have trusted me, Colonel. You all should have trusted me."

"How could we?" Daniel said. "All the evidence pointed to Sekhmet possessing you and the first thing we see when we get here is you about to kill Rya'c."

"Daniel Jackson is correct, Major Carter." Teal'c added. "We were unaware…"

"You were suppose to be unaware, Teal'c!" She said. "You were not even supposed to be here!"

"Hey! You're the one who sent Maybourne to us with the plans to this place. You wanted us to come!" Jack bit back.

"Only if I failed! Maybourne! Urg! I should have known better than to trust that idiot. I bet that conniving bastard didn't let the gate hit him in the ass before he was through it and contacting you."

"A good thing he did!" The Colonel yelled. "Until he showed up we thought you were dead."

"What are you talking about?" She said irritably. "The General knew I was with the Tok'ra."

"What am I talking about?" He raged. "Sekhmet, the real one, sent the old clone through the SGC's Stargate with its throat slit ear to ear. That is what I am talking about!"

Sam's eyes widened in horror at his words, "Oh my God, sir…"

"It was weeks before we knew the truth." Daniel added. "It wasn't till Colonel Maybourne showed up that we put together the facts and realized that the body we buried wasn't you."

"You were deeply mourned, Major Carter." Teal'c said and Sam could see the toll Sekhmet's deception had taken on the men before her.

She didn't know what to say to them. Everything she had done to try and keep them away from Sekhmet. To save them from the nightmares that she she was going through. The weight of it all crushed down on her. Even if she did destroy Sekhmet's stronghold, her actions would only slow the monster up. The real Sekhmet would seek revenge. Sam would be dead and those that she loved most would be hunted down and who knew better than she the horrors Sekhmet was capable of inflicting on them.

Sam could feel the evil consciousness reveling in her doubts as it began flooding her mind with images of the massacres that Sekhmet had committed in the past.

_I will destroy them! _She screeched. _Countless planets will fall under my hand and serve me, but not yours. The Tauri homeworld will be crushed and I will annihilate every living soul on it!_

Sam shook her head trying to silence the gou'ald's ravings. She looked up at the Colonel and desolation flooded through her. "Sir…I…" What could she say? So sorry, I brought this nightmare into your lives?

She covered her face with her hands in a futile attempt to shut out the malicious words and images assaulting her brain. God she was tired. How she wanted to let go and fade away. Her strength left her and she could feel herself begin to shake.

_Release yourself to me. _Sekhmet purred. _Let me take away your pain. You need not fight anymore…_

A sob escaped her. She fell to her knees, her head clasped in her hands. She felt strong hands grasps her arms and squeeze painfully.

_Follow my voice, Samantha. I will let you sleep._

"Fight, damn it!" The Colonel's commanding voice was faint within Sekhmet's promises.

I don't want to fight. Sam thought, angry at the Colonel for demanding it of her.

_If you surrender now, I will not harm them. I will allow them their lives._

"Don't you dare give up, do you hear me?" Sam knew the Colonel was yelling at her, but his voice could barely be heard around Sekhmet's promises.

It's hopeless. She thought.

_It is hopeless. _

"Sam…" The Colonel's soft voice broke through. She felt warm hands cradle her face and the rasp of his breath close to her ear. "Carter." He whispered. "Come back."

Sam swallowed hard. Come back…to me. He had said that when he placed her in the sarcophagus. Her mind whirled with memories. Good ones to combat the nightmares that held her now. The Colonel smiling at her that first day in the briefing room when she had challenged him to an arm wresting match; her first trip through the Stargate; Teal'c comforting her after Maybourne had kidnapped the Colonel; finding Daniel alive on the planet where the ascended left him when he was banished.

The memories gave her strength.

She opened her eyes. The Colonel's face was only inches from her own. His dark eyes pleaded with her to stay with him.

_Do not listen to him! He wants you to be in pain! He wants you to suffer!_

"I know you hurt." His voice was filled with compassion. "But you have to fight that thing."

_He will be the first I kill, if you do not heed me! _Sekhmet raged.

Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing against Sekhmet influence.

_You cannot destroy me completely. Even if you do kill us, the original of me still exists. _

Then I will spend my last days telling them everything about you. All of your secrets, your strengths and weaknesses; they will be prepared to fight her. She is not the first gou'ald we have destroyed and she will not be the last.

She reopened her eyes. The Colonel had not moved. She could feel his thumb caressing her cheek. She gave him a tremulous smile.

"Thank you." She whispered. She reached up and placed her hand over his. Her eyes conveyed her love and gratitude to him as his hands reluctantly fell away from her face.

He helped her to her feet and held onto her arms till he was confident she could stand on her own.

"Sam?" Daniel gently touched her shoulder.

"I'm okay. Just a bit shaken."

The look on his face said he did not believe a word she just said, but he let it go.

She looked back at the Colonel. "Sir, we have a lot to do and very little time."

A high pitched laugh filled the room sending a chill down Sam's spine.

"No, my pathetic little pretender, you have no time at all."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sekhmet stood in the open doorway of the sarcophagus room her arm extended toward them, a hand device glowing menacingly at them. The members of SG-1 tensed as the gou'ald queen stepped further into room keeping her weapon pointed toward them.

Jack raised his pistol without hesitation and unloaded the clip. The bullets struck the gou'ald's personal shield causing golden swirls of energy to dance in mid-air around the creature.

"Well, crap." He muttered and lowered his side arm. He glared at the gou'ald queen.

"Stupid humans. You have always been an ignorant race." She focused on Sam. "Did you truly believe you could become a Goddess, Samantha Carter?"

"Apparently, from the look of you," Sam nodded her head toward the clone body of Sam that Sekhmet currently inhabited, "I have been one for a while now."

Sekhmet ran her hands down the hips of her garishly outfitted clone and smirked. "It is a newer creation." She raked her eyes over Sam taking in her disheveled appearance with a note of derision. "Superior to the original in every way."

Jack snorted drawing the gou'ald's attention. "Now if only you could find a tailor that doesn't dress you up like a tall blond peacock." Jack said. Sam's lips quirked at the Colonel's condescending remark. "Seriously," he continued, "At least the _original _knows better than to wear that shade of green." He leaned forward slightly toward Sekhmet. "It makes you look pasty."

Sekhmet's pale face became suffused with color. "For you insolence, you will be the first to die, Colonel O'Neill. I will revel in your…"

A flash of steel interrupted the gou'ald's boasts. Jack's sharp barbs had distracted the gou'ald and allowed the Colonel to unsheathe his knife and with unerring accuracy he threw the weapon. It penetrated the gou'ald queen's personal shield and lodged deep into her chest with a soft thunk.

Sekhmet gazed down in dumb fascination at the hilt of the knife protruding from her chest then a scream of rage erupted from her mouth and she lifted her snarling visage toward O'Neill.

"Everyone move!" He bellowed.

All four members of SG-1 dove behind the ruined sarcophagus as a blast of energy shook the huge device.

Sam ducked down next to the Colonel. He smiled at her. "Gotta love the gou'ald oversight when it comes to primitive weapons." He said.

Sam smiled back. "Nice hit, Colonel."

Another blast rocked the sarcophagus.

The smile left the Colonel's face. "Any ideas, Carter?" He asked as he ducked flying debris from Sekhmet's attack.

On yeah, she had an idea. "Yep," she answered, "but you won't like it."

"Do I ever?"

"Trust me. You will hate it." She said then stood up.

"Carter!"

But Sam wasn't listening. Her arm shot up and reaching deep down inside to the reserve of ancient abilities within her she released a powerful blast of energy toward her enemy.

Sekhmet's eyes widened in surprise, but the inhumanly fast reflexes of her clone gave her the speed necessary to duck out of the way.

The energy blast hit the wall behind her and blew a huge whole in it exposing the room beyond. Sekhmet dove through the hole.

Sam gave the Colonel a quick glance. He was staring at her in amazement. She gave him a cheeky grin. "What can I say…this girl's got skills." She leapt nimbly over the ruined the sarcophagus. A wave of weakness shot through her, but she ignored it and strode toward the hole in the wall.

Sekhmet whipped around the ragged edge of the opening and shot an energy blast at her.

With the hand device, Sam deflected it easily, but the blast ricochet and hit a spot not far from where the Colonel had stood up behind the burnt out shell of the sarcophagus as started to follow her.

"Hey! Watch it Carter!"' He shouted as he ducked back down.

"Sorry, sir!" She hollered back.

Sekhmet jumped back around the edge of the opening in the wall.

Sam studied the hole for a moment. She needed to end this quickly. Expending her energy this way was dangerous. The energy shield around the gou'ald would protect her from the brunt of the hand devices destructive powers and Sam could not waste her time continually attacking it.

She aimed her hand toward the area just to the right of the opening where Sekhmet had taken cover. "Gotta love primitive weapons..." She muttered and unleashed a powerful blast of energy at the wall. Under all the gold and silver, the inside walls of Sekhmet's fortress were made of huge granite like stones. The blast shook the room as the wall crashed down.

A shriek of pain and outrage let Sam know that the rocks had passed the personal shield and she had hit her target.

She started toward the rubble, but had to stop. A disorienting wave of dizziness assaulted her. "Damn." She muttered. She felt a hand steady her and turned to see Daniel standing next to her. She gave him a weak smile.

The Colonel threw her a concerned look then motion Teal'c to follow him toward the crumbled wall. The Jaffa warrior kept his weapon trained on the pile of rubble while Jack stepped over and into the room. Carefully he studied the pile looking for any signs of life among the huge slabs of rock. All was still.

"Nice job, Carter." He said.

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Be careful, Sir. She may still be ali…"

The rock pile under the Colonel erupted and Sekhmet exploded from the rubble with a primal scream. Jack jerked away from the pile, but the gou'ald's arm lashed out at him her hand seized the brown robe he had donned earlier to disguise himself. She yanked him forward the movement placing him in Teal'c's line of fire. Her cut and battered face snarled inches from his own, he could smell the odor of decay on her breath. "Well…well…well Colonel O'Neill" she whispered. Her cracked and bloodied lips stretched into a gruesome smile. Jack saw the intent in her cold eyes seconds before he felt the cold steel of his own knife tear through the flesh of his chest past his ribs and into his heart. Sekhmet's maniacal laugh rang in his ears and he felt a charge of energy ripple around her as she released the knife and shot off an energy blast from her hand device at his teammates. He caught a glimpse of Daniel ducking behind the crumbling wall, but he did not know if Sam and Teal'c had escaped the blast. Turning back to Jack, Sekhmet yanked the knife from his chest, she released her hold and he hit the ground with a heavy thud.

A scream of rage filled the room and Jack saw Carter her eyes filled with fire discharging vicious blasts of energy from the hand device at the fleeing gou'ald.

Crap, he hurt. He thought and looked down at his chest. An expanding dark stain was creeping steadily across his chest as his heart pumped blood from the gaping wound. Not good.

Sam fell to her knees in front of him and without effort tore open his robe and the t-shirt beneath to expose the damaged flesh of his chest. Her face paled when she saw the gaping wound and she frantically began tearing at the linen underdress she wore ripping off large chunks of fabric and pressing them against the wound.

"Hold in there, sir." She demanded.

Jack shook his head slightly. Blackness was beginning to gnaw at the edges of this brain and he could no longer feel his legs or arms. He fought against it, but the tides of darkness kept washing over him dulling Sam's face.

Daniel fell to his knees beside them. "Is there another sarcophagus?" He asked.

Sam shook her head.

"Cart…" Jack choked as blood filled his mouth. He turned his head and tried to spit the warm fluid out. Sam looked down at him desperation etched into her face then looked up at the ceiling.

"Marcreat!" She yelled. "Marcreat! Get your ascended ass in here!"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

In spite of its desolate appearance, the planet that was Sekhmet's chosen home world did produce a magnificent sunset. For only a few moments everyday the horizon exploded with a myriad of brilliant colors that washed over the hard packed soil and brown scrub plants giving them their only moment of beauty.

The last rays of the sun washed over the Stargate. In its shadow the dialing device stood dull and lifeless inert without the power crystal it needed to become active.

The sun continued to sink. The colors faded and darkness reclaimed the land. Silence permeated that little part of the world…then a brilliant burst of white light surrounded the dialing device swirling around it and passing through it. It reformed into a human shape tall, regal and feminine in its form that stood before the device. She smiled then disappeared as if she had never been.

A hum filled the air and from the top of the Stargate a dim red light began to brighten.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_You must calm yourself, Selmak. This constant pacing will solve nothing_."

Selmak stopped her pacing of the SGC briefing room long enough to give Garshaw a withering look then resumed her path crossing back to the window that peered down on the Earth Stargate. There she stopped and glared at the inert ring. Hour upon hour they had been trying to establish a connection with the gate on Sekhmet's planet and failed each time. The Tok'ra could feel her host, Jacob Carter's, frustration mounting with every second that passed. The symbiote was actually impressed that Jacob was allowing her control at this time. Usually in time such as these, it would be him pacing and her stuck on the inside to do nothing but fume and fret.

Garshaw was no help either. She sat there calmly watching Selmak's agitated course back and forth without the merest hint of worry or concern. As Jacob would say, it was getting on her nerves. Of course it was not Lya's daughter that SG-1 had been sent to kill.

Garshaw's host's large dark eyes gazed at her an annoyingly calm expression on her pale heart-shaped face as the Tok'ra turned away from the window.

"_What_!" Selmak asked in exasperation. "_Why are you looking at me like that_?"

"_Your time with Sekhmet…you have never spoken of it with me_."

"_I have never spoken of it with anyone_." Selmak responded gruffly.

"_When you returned to us after her capture, you were so withdrawn…distant_."

"_This is not the time to reopen old wounds_." She said sharply.

"_You are implying that those wounds have healed_."

Selmak glared at her. Garshaw had an irritating habit of seeing into the heart of the matter better than most. "_No, the wounds have never truly healed. Death and destruction of that magnitude can never be healed. Sekhmet has many lives to answer for… many…_"

"_And you_?" Selmak said nothing so Garshaw continued. "_It could not have been easy to remain independent from Sekhmet's evil. As his consort you must have had to prove your loyalties._ "

A shiver of revulsion passed through the Tok'ra. "_On more occasions than I wish to dwell on_." She snapped. "_What is the purpose of your needling, Garshaw_?"

Garshaw stood and crossed the room coming to stand before her. Selmak looked down at her. It felt odd. Garshaw had always been prone to choosing hosts that were tall and formidable looking. Lya's small size would take some time to get used to.

"_The purpose is_" Garshaw said "_that you are hiding something_." Garshaw's dark eyes searched her with unconcealed concern. "_We have always been close and yet you have never spoken of your time in Sekhmet's realm. I can understand not telling me about the more intimate details of that time, but to leave out important things like the defense system around the planet. Many Tok'ra died to get the little information we received. What else have you withheld? What of SG-1? Did you keep your counsel about anything else_?"

"_Do not lecture me on ethics, Garshaw_." Selmak snarled. _"It is not I who went against the wishes of the Tok'ra council and sent Samantha into Sekhmet's grasp." _

"_The members of the Tok'ra Council are young_." Her posture defensive. "_They do not truly understand what Sekhmet is. The genetic memories imparted to them from Egeria show her as cruel and dangerous, but the council believes her no more a menace that any other gou'ald._" Garshaw leaned toward Selmak, her voice imploring. "_You of all people should have understood my desire to pursue her. Your hatred of her is more consuming than my own._"

"_Yes it is_." She said and it was not hard to see the pure hatred that shined in her brown eyes. "_But despite my hatred of Sekhmet I would never have sent Samantha anywhere near the beast! I could not bear for Jacob to lose Samantha. The pain is too intense and all too… familiar._"

Garshaw's unlined brow creased in thought. "_Seeing the clone of Samantha must have been traumatic and I understand your desire to save Jacob pain, but as you have always been careful to choose childless hosts in the past then dealing with these new emotions may be clouding your judgment…"_

A sharp bark of laughter erupted from Selmak's lips. She turned away and went back to the window overlooking the Stargate. Her mind went back over thousand years to a pair of beautiful and innocent hazel eyes. "_My time with Sekhmet and Hathor…_" She took a steady breath then steeled herself. "_There was a child_."

She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her. "_But…that cannot be!_" Garshaw hissed.

"_I assure you it can._" She smiled sadly. "_His name was Adram. He…he was a strong and vibrant child."_

"_It is forbidden! A child with the knowledge of all the Gou'ald would be bad enough, but one with all the knowledge of the Gou'ald and the Tok'ra…that would be an abomination_!"

"_I know_!" Selmak snapped. "_It was not an intentional act and in the beginning my host and I argued fiercely over its fate. Hathor's maternal instincts were extremely strong and while I could have ejected the child from her body at any point I hesitated. Hathor would never have forgiven me and then…_" A misty smile touched her lips. "_I heard his first thoughts_." Amazement filled her voice as she continued. "_They were such pure thoughts, sar'shesh, innocent and loving. No hatred or malice. Only hope and trust._" Selmak closed her eyes. "_Constantly surrounded by the depths of evil in the world around me, that I had to commit myself, I could not bring myself to destroy him_."

Garshaw watched her intently, her expression fluxuateing between understanding and disbelief. "_But Sekhmet_…"

"_Was too lost in her madness to see what was believed impossible and I was not with Sekhmet at all times. There were long segments of time in which we did not interact or even see each other. When we did…_" Selmak swallowed as nightmarish images of those 'intimate' times crossed her mind. She inhaled deeply and pushed them away. "_Do you remember my host Hathor? She was tall, even for a Tauri female and the child was not large. Her pregnancy was easily disguised. As the time came closer for the child's birth, Hathor and I realized that we could not hide an infant child from Sekhmet. We began devising a means of escape._"

"_Where is the child_?" Garshaw asked her voice tense.

Selmak remained silent. Memories washed over her. They had been so close…so close… She had been able to keep the unstable gou'ald preoccupied with other concerns, but an uprising within her Jaffa ranks sent Sekhmet into a rage. The slaughter of the rebellious Jaffa had not satisfied the infuriated creature's needs. Her host's body still covered in the gore, she found Selmak was in her bedchamber…

"_Intim_…" She cleared her throat of the lump that had formed there. "_Intimacy…_" she began and the word sounded like a curse, "_with Sekhmet was_ …" She shook her head. "_I…was unable to save the child. Hathor's battered body could not hold on to him. He was so frightened…and I could not take his pain away. All I could do was tell him how much he was loved…_" Selmak closed her eyes then a heartrending smile touched her lips. "_I did get to hold him though for a brief moment…he opened his eyes and looked at me…my soul was never the same_."

"_Sar'shesh_…" Garshaw's whispered and Selmak could hear the tears in her voice. "_I am sorry._"

Selmak gave her a curt nod. "_Sekhmet will die. Be it by my hand or another…she will die_."

Garshaw nodded in understanding. She glanced up and saw the red light at the apex of the Tauri Stargate come to life as the SGC attempted to dial Sekhmet's home world again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The silence filled the vast room in which Marcreat stood staring down at the empty pools that had only moments ago held Sekhmet's spawn. With his help, Pha'esh had been able to accelerate the production of the tretonin and in doing so the last of Sekhmet's offspring were now destroyed.

Their destruction would be a great blow to the gou'ald queens plans, but Marcreat could find no solace in that knowledge. He did not want the creature to be slowed down, he wanted her dead. He wanted to be the one to tear the slimy creature from its host neck and crush it out of existence.

Samantha's cruel words would not leave his mind and he could not escape the images that played so vividly in his head. Her statement to do something also would not leave him. They swirled in his mind weaving in and out of the images of his murdered family.

He swore viciously. The laws that governed him were clear. Taking a direct action would result in his expulsion from this plane of existence. If he were dealing with only one Sekhmet, he would be more than willing to risk his existence to destroy her, but now he had two of them.

Samantha wanted him to find a loophole, a way around the laws, but Marcreat knew that only a direct action would be able to kill the demented monster and no one wanted her dead more than he did.

He was stuck with the ability to only work with little actions with no guarantee of success, left with trusting the humans to overcome insurmountable odds. It was a difficult circumstance to accept.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sam pushed the bloodied cloth against the Colonel's chest. "Please sir, don't give up."

Panic filled her. Where the hell was Marcreat? Jack's life was fading away and she couldn't stop it.

_Heal him. _Sekhmet's voice filtered through her panic.

Heal him?

_You have the power._

But if I heal him…

_Yes. _

No. Expending that much energy would give you an open window and Marcreat will be here soon. He will help.

Sekhmet's jeering laugh filled her head. _He will not heal him! He will not risk his existence or immortality on your Colonel._

Sam ignored her and brushed her fingers across the Colonel's brow gently memorizing every feature of his face. Lovingly she traced her fingers down his temple to his lean stubbled cheek then to his strong chin. "Sir, you have to stay with me." His dark brown eyes were watching her tenderly and he closed his eyes as she caressed his cheek. When he reopened them Sam could see a deep sorrow etched within them.

I'm losing him. She thought and her chest burned with the pain of it. I can't let him die. I can't…

She looked up at Daniel kneeling on the other side of the Colonel. He raised his gaze from his dying friend and Sam could see the beginning of loss in his blue eyes. She shifted her gaze to Teal'c standing behind the scholar his face etched with sorrow and Sam knew that the Jaffa warrior was already mourning the Colonel's loss.

Sam looked back down at the Colonel. He was still watching her. "Sir…please…"

He gave her a pained smile. "Not…sir." He choked out. "…Jack."

A watery smile touched her lips. "Jack." She whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sekhmet limped angrily through the halls of her fortress. She was not fleeing, but she did need to find a quiet place to regroup and heal. She had not been prepared for the power the Tauri imposter had wielded against her. Where had such strength come from?

No matter, she thought. It has only bought a moment's reprieve.

She ducked into an adjacent passageway as the sound of Jaffa footsteps sounded behind her. It would be folly to let her Jaffa see her in such a weakened state. Quickly she made her way down the hall and through a familiar doorway and into darkness.

Ah, she thought, the perfect place to regain her strength. In the room of her greatest triumph.

Activated by her presence, the lights in the room began to rise as Sekhmet made her way to the high railing of the balcony that overlooked the vast pools of her offspring. An unholy pride filled her as she gazed down into the closest pool. Her smile of triumph faded as she looked down into the still waters below her.

A scream of rage ripped from her throat as her eyes roamed over the other pools. All was still. No churning waters where her children should be growing and flourishing.

"_I will destroy them for this!_" She screeched and turned back to the doors preparing to wreak her havoc on those who had destroyed her children. Her way was blocked.

Marcreat stood resolutely before her. His arms crossed over his chest glaring at her, a cold smile on his lips.

The gou'ald stopped and returned his glare, her hatred emanating from her body in waves. "_Where are my children_!" She demanded.

"Dead." Marcreat answered without remorse. "Dried up and ground into a powder that is being used to free the Jaffa from your control."

"_You lie_." She said, but she could see the truth in his hazel eyes. "_The Tauri female did this_." She raged. "_It will be her body that will be ground into dust!_"

The ancient seemed unfazed by her outburst. "She is stronger than you are, Sekhmet. Facing her will only lead to your destruction." A thoughtful came over his features. "On second thought, please do face her again. The battle will not take long, but I will enjoy it nonetheless."

Sekhmet hesitated. "_I do not believe you_." She muttered. She made to step past him, but came up short when she collided with the Ascended Being's solid body. Anger blazed in his eyes as he glared down at her.

Marcreat cocked his head as if listening to something or someone else.

"_The Tauri female is calling to you._" She said with a smile. She raised the hand covered in the male Tauri's blood and began licking her fingers. "_It is better when it is warm, but"_ she shrugged her shoulders "_one must make due when they are in a hurry_."

Marcreat's eyes narrowed and the gou'ald queen had to resist the urge to step back away from the murderous glare.

"Know this, serpent." He seethed. "You may escape this place, but you cannot hide from me."

"_Ha_!" A harsh bark of laughter erupted from her split lips. "_You are an impotent adolescent in matters of this world. Follow me if you wish and watch me destroy world after world. You could not stop me when you were flesh and blood and you can not stop me now. A wailing infant had more chance of harming me then you. You are even more helpless now than you were as my host_." She gave him a cruel smile. "_We did great things together, you and me, but with this creation as my vessel I will reach heights of power previously unseen. And no one! Not you, not the Tok'ra. Not even the Tauri's pathetic attempts will keep my wrath at bay_."

"You underestimate your foes, Sekhmet. The Tok'ra and the Tauri are formidable enemies…"

"_Bah! They will all be my slaves and you will do nothing, but watch as I subjugate them under my power." _ A harsh and grating bark of laughter echoed across the room. _"You railed at me constantly to stop what you called my evil acts, believed yourself imprisoned when I controlled you. So tell me how do enjoy for freedom now, Marcreat?" _She cocked her head at him and smiled. "_Is it not true that when evil abounds that doing nothing to stop it is no better_." Her laughter rang throughout the room. _"I have no illusions as to whether I am good or evil. I am simply whatever my desire commands me to be and right now my desire tells me that I would prefer",_ she raised her fingers once more_, "warm blood. I believe I will test your words and see just how strong the Tauri female really is."_

Marcreat did not move as when she passed him and Sekhmet felt a surge of joy fill her. She was confident the Tauri female would fall under her might. The imposter was about to die.


	52. Chapter 52

I am reloading Chapter 52. I have had a number of reviews and emails saying that people could not open this chapter for some reason so I am trying it again. Hopefully this will do the trick. Also I am working on Chapter 53 so hopefully I will have something this week or next. Love ya guys, Linc.

Chapter 52

"Samantha?"

Sam jumped as Marcreat materialized beside her.

He knelt down and looked at her commanding officer then back at her. "Nothing can be done for him. You must leave him and find Sekhmet while she is weak and destroy her."

"You want her dead then you do it. I'm not leaving him." Sam said, firmly.

"Samantha, I am sorry for the loss of your friend…" He must have seen the question in her eyes because he shook his head. "I can not heal him, Samantha. Do not ask it of me."

"Do not ask it of you?" She said through clenched teeth. "Do not ask it of you! I am not asking! I am demanding it!"

Sam could see his regret as he continued to shake his head, but she did not care. "Damn you, Marcreat. What is the point of having all your powers if you cannot use them? You have the power to save the universe and all you do is watch as it turns to dust around you."

"Saman…" Marcreat began, his voice that of a teacher attempting to correct an errant student, but his tone only incensed Sam further and she cut him off.

"You're a coward, Marcreat." She ground out in disgust. "You use your high held beliefs as a shield allowing yourselves the luxury of watching life, but never living it!"

Marcreat leaned away from her verbal assault his eyes looking desperately for some sort of response. His gaze met Daniel's and Sam could see the internal battle warring within her friend. Of all of them, Daniel knew the struggle that Marcreat was dealing with. The young scholar fully understood the ramifications of misusing an Ascended's powers and the penalty for doing so. He was also the one who could convince Marcreat for her.

She looked down at Jack. The Colonel's eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming ragged, still Sam was sure he was still cognizant of what was going on. Even so, she knew his time was running out.

Daniel looked at her his blue eyes filled with pain. "They would pull him out before he even had the chance to heal him, Sam. Just as they did me, Jack would die and we would not have Marcreat's guidance to destroy Sekhmet."

Rage and an intense hatred for the Ascended Beings raced through her at Daniel's words. Marcreat may have to abide by the Powerful Beings rules and regulations, but she did not!

She pulled off the hand device and dropped to the ground. "Teal'c, come here." The Jaffa warrior stepped from doorway where he had been standing sentinel for the rest of them and came to stand before her. "Arm you staff weapon and aim it at me." The Jaffa warrior hesitated and she could hear a sound of disapproval from Daniel, she ignored it. "It has to be a kill shot, Teal'c." She said firmly. "You will not get a second one I assure you."

Confident that Teal'c would do as she requested she threw a defiant glare at Marcreat then placed her bare hands on the blood-soaked material covering the Colonel's wound.

Marcreat grabbed her arm painfully. "You cannot do this!"

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and looked at him in disgust. "Not only can I do this. I am going to do and this. The Others be damned."

"Sam?"

She stabbed Daniel with a stern look of command that brooked no argument. "The second you see the wound close, grab Jack and run. He will be extremely weak. I am relying on you to get him out of here." The color drained from Daniel's face and she could see the implications of her commands racing through his mind. Sam did not give him the chance to argue. "Do not hesitate. Do not look back. You run."

"Sam," Daniel's voice held a desperate tone, "Jack would not want this."

Ignoring Daniel, she picked up the hand device and threw it across the room far from her reach then looked at Teal'c again. Her gaze fell on his staff weapon, "The same goes for you too, Teal'c. Do not hesitate. Don't look back. Get Colonel O'Neill home." The Jaffa's features hardened into a mutinous glare and Sam's own stern gaze softened. "I am already lost, Teal'c. Nothing can be done for me and if I do not do this Colonel O'Neill will be lost as well." Her eyes begged him to understand. He remained unresponsive for a moment then gave her a stiff nod.

She let out a tense breath and lowered her gaze to the Colonel's face. His dark eyes glare furiously at her. "No!" He choked out and a rivulet of blood escaped his lips as tried to speak. "Cart…" A violent coughing racked his body and Sam wrapped an arm behind his shoulders to help support him as he spit another glob of blood onto the floor. He drew a ragged breath and leaned back weakly against her arm. "Don't…" he began breathlessly.

"Sir," she started then smiled at the glare he gave her. "Jack…you said everyone thought I was dead right?"

He nodded his head.

"You should have received an envelope with your name on it from me. Did General Hammond give it to you?" He did not say anything, but she could tell by his expression that he had. She touched his cheek gently. "Read it."

She carefully laid him down on the hard floor ignoring his grunts of protest then looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "Get ready." The sound of Teal'c staff weapon priming rang in her ears as she removed the blood-soaked cloth and placed both hands over the Colonel's wound and closed her eyes in concentration. The evil consciousness was silent within her mind, but she could feel the excitement building within the creature. Sensing its freedom close at hand the gou'ald lent its own strength to its host.

Sam forced her body to relax pushing aside the doubts and fears that ran through her mind and allowed her ancient abilities to expand and suffuse her body. The intricate details of Jack's physical makeup sprang to life within her mind.

The knife Sekhmet used had done a lot of damage. She concentrated on the worst of the damage, a ragged gap in his heart, first. She began by repairing the lower left ventricle mending the tiniest muscles and nerve endings checking their blood flow before moving onto the damage to his lungs where the blade and passed through to reach his heart. Her mind's eye roamed over the severed organ mending the lacerated connecting tissue, restoring vessels and bronchial tubes pushing oxygen and blood back to their proper places.

She could feel wave after wave of healing energy pulsing through her hands and into the Colonel's damaged body. She dove deeper into the powerful surges losing herself to the amazing sensations that course from her body and into his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marcreat was close to panic as he watched Samantha's hands begin to glow over the Colonel's bloodied chest. He turned to Daniel.

"You have to stop her, Daniel!" He demanded.

The former Ascended Being looked up from his place on the floor next to his injured friend. His face hardened in anger. "What did you expect, Marcreat? The moment you found out that Sekhmet's consciousness was in Sam's mind you knew this time would come. You knew Sam would lose the fight or do you deny that?"

"No." The ancient snapped. His insubstantial figure was illuminated by the golden glow that now enveloped Sam and the Colonel. "I knew. Sekhmet is too strong." He looked at the pair. "Stop her now, Daniel. The Colonel has been healed enough. She may still have time to..."

"And risk Sekhmet taking control when she least expects it?" Daniel's expression reflected his disgust. "You said yourself that her consciousness was able to manifest itself while Sam slept. Is there any doubt that it will not do so the moment Sam sleeps again? Would you leave that to chance or take control of your fate."

Marcreat said nothing. He knew Daniel spoke the truth. The moment Sam closed her eyes Sekhmet would take over. The time in the sarcophagus and her battle with the real Sekhmet had taken too much. The moment Sam had emerged from the gou'ald healing device; her time had been reduced to moments. This act would ensure the death of the monster within her and the survival of those she care for most. He looked at the brave woman kneeling before her commanding officer.

Daniel shook his head sadly at the Ancient's silence as his gaze fell back to his two friends on the floor next to him. "Humans can be creatures of intense passion and loyalty…"

Marcreat let out a resigned sigh, "She does not act out of loyalty, my friend; she does this out of love."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A dull glow weakly flickered, illuminating a ghostly pale hand held over a bloodstained golden gown. The glow dimmed and the tunnel plunged into a complete darkness.

The darkness was stifling hot and still, nothing stirring in the thick air. All silent but for the slow drip of moisture that trailed wet tracks down the slick metal walls and the uneven breathing that barely moved the stifling stillness…

Moments later a dark crimson stain of light began to penetrate the thick air as long pale fingers grasped each end of a long data crystal and a crackle of black energy enveloped them, racing along the pale digits, wrapping around pale wrists. The crimson light deepened, darkened; the snap of bones cracked like the shot of a pistol as the skin on the fingers began to bubble and writhe; the nails lengthening and sharpening. The black energy crackled and the dark light grew creating a macabre dance of light and darkness that illuminated the thrashing creature. Streaks of electricity shot out shaking the foundations of the fortress, the smell of burnt skin and a scream of agony infused with a maniacal laugh reverberated off the blood tinged walls, down the darkened corridors and rising up into the lower levels of the structure. Hardened Jaffa warriors froze in terror as the chilling screams rose up around them. They knew the sound…they knew…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lam'zel froze at the terrible screeching filled the corridor around him. Fear halted his steps then in less than a second had his feet flying forward toward the sarcophagus room.

He must warn the tauri woman!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Almost there!

Sam felt the last of the damage to Jack's lungs knit together and the Colonel gasp raggedly beneath her hands.

Almost there, sir, she thought.

She turned her mind toward the gaping hole left in his chest.

_It is enough!_

Sam ignored the shout within her mind. She had to finish before she let go completely. She was still strong enough to hold the monster at bay and she wanted her body completely depleted of energy before she released her control. The weaker she was the better chance Teal'c had of making a killing shot and getting the others to safety.

Almost there…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lam'zel raced through the corridors of the massive fortress pushing aside fleeing warriors, knocking the servants unfortunate enough to get in his way to the hard floor. Terror drove him relentlessly past them his steps only faltering when a shriek of horror was cut short behind him the sound pushing him forward at greater speeds.

She was coming.

He did not look behind him. To do so would consign him to death.

Cries of horror and sounds of rending flesh and cracking bones resounded behind him. The slosh of blood and slap of gore hitting the floors followed him.

Only in his nightmares had he felt such terror. Shouts of pain and horror filled the corridor behind him as those who had left alive a moment ago met their death at the end of blood soaked talons

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam was weakening. She found it amazing how much damage could be caused by a single knife wound. She needed to finish this. She pulled down deep within herself harnessing the last of her energy gathering it together. It was more than she needed to complete the Colonel's healing, but she did not want anything left for Sekhmet to pull on once Sam lost control.

"Major Carter!"

The terror filled scream shattered Sam's concentration. Her eyes flew open to see Lam'zel standing in the crumbled opening of the wall that had been destroy during her fight with Sekhmet. He stood there his hands on his knees struggling to draw breath. The light in the room behind him illuminated him and she could see he was covered in sweat and her heightened senses could smell his fear and something else…

Daniel, Teal'c and Marcreat turned toward Lam'zel. Teal'c took a step toward the warrior, his movement catching her attention she shifted her gaze toward her friend and she saw his dark eyes widen in alarm.

"Jaffa, Kree!" He yelled.

Her eyes whipped back toward Lam'zel.

Teal'c's yell of warning came too late.

The room behind the Jaffa warrior plunged into darkness. She saw the movement before her mind could register what was happening. She watched in horror as Lam'zel's body jerked forward and a clawed, gore covered hand burst though his torso just below his ribcage. Terror filled his green eyes as the creature lifted him from his feet and his body was jerked back into the shadowy doorway. Barely visible in the half light she saw him begin to struggle as an elongated human-like tongue slather its way up his neck and over his jaw leaving a streak of thick saliva in its wake. The tongue slowly pulled back as the head moved forward and Sam almost retched at the sight that entered the light just over the Jaffa shoulder.

It was her face! But not her face, more like a grotesque and demented version of it. The bones had been stretched and pulled away form the center flattening its nose, the chin was longer, the brow higher. Blackened patches covered the too shiny and stretched skin. The scent of burnt flesh assaulted her nostrils. One blue eye was lower than the other, pulled down by the force of the changes; the other was completely black as if the pupil had swallowed it up.

Shark-like fangs protruded from broken and blooded lips and she could even see spots where the razor sharp teeth had bitten through the thin skin of the cheeks and protruded through the bloodied mess. Saliva dripped from the jaws as the creature ran its tongue over its torn lips.

"_Deee…lisss…ous…_" Sekhmet's low graveled hiss crept over Sam's spine in revulsion.

A roar of rage erupted from Lam'zel throat. He reached back over his shoulders and tore at the creature's face with his fingers. It was desperate act and futile.

Sekhmet shook her arm still protruding from the Jaffa body. The warrior cried out in pain and Sam could hear the sound of breaking ribs and the rending of flesh as the creature threw him to the ground at its feet.

With the Jaffa no longer blocking it, Sam was able to see the rest of the body that held up the mutated copy of her face. It was taller now towering a foot over even Teal'c. The arms and legs were elongated, but the torso seemed to have shortened, become more compact. It still wore the garishly golden dress from earlier. The tattered and gore covered gown fell in shreds from the creature's sharp boned shoulders cover almost nothing of the stretched and blackened burnt skin. Overly developed muscles flexed under the paper thin skin twitching with restrained energy.

Sam looked back into the creature's face. The drooping blue eye wandered, but the black one stared at her with unfathomed hatred. It stepped over the body at its clawed feet toward them.

"_Yooo..uu.. wiiiillll…dieeee…laaa…sssstt_.."

The creature words galvanized the team into action.

Sam stepped over Jack with a command to Daniel. "Get him out of here!"

Daniel reached down and grabbed Jack under the arms and began to drag him out of the way. A look around the room told him there was no escape except through the opening in the wall and the creature was blocking that. He pulled Jack behind a large metal table upending it with a crash of glass and metal instruments.

The moment Sekhmet had moved toward them, Teal'c fired his staff weapon directly into the creature's chest. The monster was fast. It launched itself up avoiding the blast, twisted in mid air and came down directly in front of the Jaffa warrior. It slammed its clawed hand through his robe and into his abdomen. A grimace of pain covered Teal'c dark face as he dropped his staff weapon and he grabbed the creature's arm to try and keep it from doing more damage. It raised its other hand and Teal'c raised his arm to block the deadly blow.

The report of a 9mm pistol filled his ears and Sekhmet jerked back its clawed hand tearing at his flesh as it left his body. He grunted in pain as the hand tore free.

"Teal'c!" Sam yelled his name and grabbed his arm pushing him behind her. "Help Daniel get the Colonel out of here." The Jaffa warrior turned to see Daniel behind a table unloading his pistol into the creature. He looked back at Sam. "You cannot defeat her alone, Major Carter."

Sam looked at him. She knew he was right, but her instincts to protect her teammates warred with the Jaffa reasoning. She looked over at Sekhmet. Daniel's clip was empty and even though the force of the bullets had knocked her down the monster was quickly rebounding from the wounds it had received.

"Crap!" She pushed Teal'c toward the table. "Go." She shouted following behind him. They ran across the room and ducked behind the table as the creature got to its feet.

"Major Carter!" Teal'c shouted.

Sam looked up and saw the monster raise it elongated arm and point it toward the table. A crackle of energy ran around its fingers and a blast of energy erupted from its hand.

"Get down!" She yelled and grabbed the leg of the table nearest her. The table suddenly glowed with white light. The blast of energy hit with an earsplitting bang of electricity.

A growl of fury could be heard as Sam turned and sat down hard on the floor. She looked at Daniel and Teal'c. "That will hold for the moment, but not for long. Teal'c are you alright?"

The Jaffa warrior nodded his head, but Sam was not satisfied. She placed her hand on his wound and closed her eyes. A quick look confirmed what Teal'c had said. The creature's assault had not hit any vital organs. It did reopen Teal'c now empty symbiote pouch, but little damage had been done. She removed her hand from his stomach, " All right, Anybody got a plan? I am fresh out."

"We need a distraction so we can get out of here and to a better vantage point." Daniel said as Teal'c leaned to the side of the table and unleashed a volley of staff fire. With a nod of his head he indicated the opening in the wall where the creature raged nearby. "That is the only way out." He looked at Sam. "Do you have enough control left to fight her?"

Sam shook her head. "If I take her now, then you will end of with two of them. It is taking everything I have to control this thing in my head. She is really pissed right now." She looked down at the Colonel lying next to the scholar. "How's he doing?"

"_He_ has one hell of a headache, Carter." The Colonel groaned and opened his eyes. "Jeez, what did you do to me?" He groaned again when he tried to sit up.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that." She reached over and touched his forehead with the back of her hand the light touch stopping him from moving. "Take it easy, Sir. I wasn't able to finish."

He gave her an angry glare. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place, Sam."

Another surge of energy hit the table protecting them as Teal'c ducked back behind the table.

"What the hell was that?" Jack exclaimed as the table protecting them shook from the power of the blast.

Daniel immediately leaned over his side and shot off a number rounds from his reloaded gun then ducked back quickly. "_That _is a mutated ancient/clone/ gou'ald hybrid bent on tearing us limb from limb." He said rather matter-of-factly.

Jack's brows raised, "Ah." He noted as if it was nothing new. With Sam's help he struggled up and into a sitting position. He clapped his hands together and rubbed his palms back and forth. "So! What's the plan?"

"Um, yeah." Sam began. "We're working on that. I don't suppose you have a couple of P-90s stashed in that robe of her yours?"

"Sorry, fresh out." He said.

Everyone jumped as Marcreat materializes beside them. In his outstretched hand was Sam's hand device "Would this help?"

She took it from him with a frown. "Are you allowed to do that?" She snapped at him still angry at his refusal to heal Jack.

"Easy Sam," Daniel chastised her. "He is doing what he can."

"Yeah, I know." She slipped the device onto her hand and secured it. She looked at Marcreat. "How do I kill that thing?"

Marcreat hesitated a moment. The table shuttered under another blast. "Marcreat!" Sam shouted.

"I do not know!" He yelled back then stopped and gave her a funny look. "But you do." He said tapping his forefinger against his temple.

"No, I don't…" Sam stopped. "Ah damn." She closed her eyes with a sigh. All right, you know what is going on. Now how do I kill this thing?

The Sekhmet in her mind threw a few nasty curses her way before answering the question.

_You can't. You do not have the strength. Not on your own and now that you have exhausted us neither do I._

What about shooting the hell out of it?

_Fool Tauri, it is the symbiote controlling the body. The body will continue to rejuvenate and heal itself. Perhaps if we were at full strength, but the exertion would leave me in control of a body to weak to take on such a creature. A few humans, yes, but not that thing._

Wait! If I can kill the symbiote then I can kill the host. Sam's reached into the hidden pocket of her gown and wrapped her hand around the still intact metal syringe. Would it work?

_It is a chance, but you will not be able to complete it without my help. You will not last long enough. I will have to complete it._

All right.

Sam opened her eyes.

"Sir, I have a plan."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"What are you planning, Samantha?" Marcreat asked, his face a skeptical mask.

Another blast of energy rocked the table and Sam could see the electrical sparks erupt from the energy barrier she had erected around it.

"Don't worry, Marcreat. I want nothing from you." Sam responded, her tone sharp. She ignored the look of hurt that crossed his ageless features and looked at the men of SG-1. "We have to take out the symbiote to kill it." She pulled out the syringe from her pocket and held it up in front of the men. "This should do the trick. All I have to do is stick it into the back of its neck."

The Colonel's brows rose. "And just how do you plan to get close enough to that thing to…" Jack gestured his hand toward the syringe she held, "…sink the needle into it?" He scowled at her. "It's not like we can just go up to it and ask it to please turn around."

Sam frowned at his sarcastic tone. "No sir, we need a distraction first."

"And how do you propose we do that without getting ourselves killed, Major?"

She looked at Jack. "The word 'we' never left my mouth, sir. You three are getting out of here."

"No!" Daniel exclaimed.

"The hell we are!" Barked Jack.

A low growl erupted from Teal'c at her statement.

"Look guys, we do not have the fire power necessary for a successful frontal attack. Teal'c's staff weapon and your hand guns won't cut it." She pinned the Colonel with a stern gaze. "You know we don't."

A stubborn glint came into his brown eyes. "Forget it, Carter! There is no way in hell I am letting you do this alone!"

"That's the problem." Sam tapped her head and a humorless smile touched her lips. "I'm not alone."

Jack stared at her in frustration his lips pulled into a thin line.

She turned toward Teal'c. "Unload everything you have into that thing." Sam slipped the hand device over her hand. "I'll make you guys an exit. Go to my personal rooms. In the bedroom is a concealed door on the east wall. It hides a secret passage out of the fortress. "

Sam pointed to the wall behind them. "There is another room behind us." Sitting with her back to the table, she pointed the hand device toward the wall and a blast of energy burst out the device reducing the wall to rubble. Behind them, a violent roar erupted from the creature.

Sam started to turn toward the roar when a steel-like grip enclosed her arm. Sam looked down to see Teal'c's dark hand tightly wrapped around her wrist. When she looked up the Jaffa warrior's eyes bored into her own leaving no doubt to the warrior's intent to yank her through the opening with them.

Daniel reached over and set him hand gently on her shoulder. "Sam, we should stay together. We are a team. We're family." The scholar insisted.

Tears stung Sam's eyes at her friend's words. "Daniel, you have lost so much… but my hold on this thing inside me is already faltering. I cannot be saved, but those I love most can be. Can you understand that?"

She could see the indecision on his young face. It hurt to see his misery, but she would not risk his or any of their lives. "Daniel, please. You guys have to survive, otherwise…" she looked toward the monster as it rolled over trying to get to its feet and she swallowed the terror she felt at the murderous glint in its blue black eyes. She touched Daniel's face gently with her free hand. "This has to have been worth it, Daniel…" She said desperately, "… if you guys are dead…"

Daniel placed his hand over hers and gently enclosed her fingers…and nodded. In his eyes, she could see the same unshed tears that her own held back. His tears would go not further. She knew that they were there and that was enough. It was that way with families. Daniel would be what she needed him to be until she no longer needed him. Then, she knew, the tears would fall for her.

He released her hand and looked at Teal'c. "We have to let her go, Teal'c." He said resolute.

Sam searched the big warrior's face for understanding, but Teal'c face was still an unyielding, his grip on her wrist unbreakable.

"Teal'c , what is a Rebel Jaffa Warrior's greatest desire?" She asked him, a slight tremor in her voice. He frowned at her as she leaned in close and whispered into his ear. She murmured only a few words and she felt his hand squeeze painfully as she spoke, but then his grip loosened and when she pulled away to gaze into his face she could see acceptance and sorrow etched deeply into unlined visage. She held his gaze a moment longer letting her respect for him be seen then turned away pulling her wrist gently from his grasp.

A growl from across the room had Teal'c raising his staff weapon and firing a volley of blue energy toward the beast gaining its feet. The blast hit Sekhmet in the chest, but the action only seemed to enrage her. A returned blast from the energy weapon melded into its hand rocked the table making everyone duck down.

Sam turned to the Colonel with a demand for them to get the hell out of there, but her words never left her mouth and her heart broke at the tortured pain in his dark eyes as he stared at her. The same look she had seen four years ago from the wrong side of a Goa'uld force shield with the sound of Jaffa coming toward her. He would stay here with her. He would die with her.

"Sir…Jack." She reached out and grasped his hand. "Serving with you has been…"

"Carter." He growled.

"…everything to me." She whispered.

The scowl left his face and he searched her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Sam…I…" Jack began. He stopped, perhaps, unsure that what he wanted to say would make things better or worse for her.

"I know, Jack." She said, softly.

Sam felt the blast a millisecond before it hit. The creature's attack rammed against the table obliterating the energy shield Sam had erected throwing Teal'c past them and to the ground with a smoldering wound in his shoulder.

"Teal'c!" Sam screamed the warrior's name as he slammed into the ground. Sam turned toward Sekhmet's altered form a stifling rage filled her. She could feel the burn of Ancient power build up inside her and she yearned to reach down into it and annihilate the monster across the room, but to do so would kill everyone around her. She had to wait. Still, the desire to completely obliterate the creature was almost over-powering and for once, Sam was confident that these violent desires were not from the evil being within her. It was all hers. And it frightened her. What if the beast inside of her survived this fight? All this power…

Even with her controlling the release of energy. The air crackled with the force of the energy blast that exploded toward Sekhmet from her hand device. The creature flew back against the wall behind it and hit the ground with a resounding crash.

Jack grabbed her arm when Sam staggered from weakness. She turned to him. "Please go…and…" she hesitated. She did not want to ask this of him… "Sir, if I survive this. If Sekhmet takes me over…do not hesitate, Jack. Kill her." She ground out.

Jack stared at her and she could tell her request went against his protective instincts.

"Promise me!" She said urgently. "This has to end!"

* * *

Jack knew why she asked it of him. He even understood it. But even as the logical side of him agreed, the other could not look down the crosshairs of that scope again.

"Jack!" Daniel's frantic voice caught their ears. "We have to get Teal'c out of here."

They both looked at the fallen Jaffa warrior. Teal'c was struggling to his feet with Daniel's help, but it was obvious the large warrior was seriously injured.

A roar of rage tore the air as the monster clambered to its feet. The hairs on the back of Jack's neck prickled as the air around became charged and the creature let off another blast of energy hitting the wall behind them. Jack grabbed Sam pulling them to the hard floor to avoid the blast.

He could hear her ragged breath in his ear as he held her close. With his chest pressed against hers he could feel her heartbeat thudding a million miles a minute. She was scared.

The sound of staff blast erupted nearby and Sekhmet roared in fury filled pain.

"I can't kill you, Sam." He whispered gruffly. He tightened his arms around her.

"It won't be me." Her soft voice broke slightly, "I'll…be…gone."

"How can I be sure? I thought I was sure before…"

"Just look into my eyes. If I am there, you will see me."

She tried to pull her head up and look at him, but he would not relax his arms and let her. He could not tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Promise me, Jack." Sam's whisper brushed against his cheek. Reluctantly, he softened his hold and looked up into Sam's pale face hovering only inches above his own.

He stared at her intently memorizing every detail; the blue of her eyes that would shine when he would attempt to understand the scientific gibberish she was spouting, the tiny creases around her mouth that deepened whenever she laughed at one of his lame jokes, the faint blush of color on her ivory skin when she would catch him watching her as she worked. No one else knew her like he did…and …no one would mourn her more.

"All right, Sam." His voice was gruff and barely discernable, but he could tell by the relief in her eyes that she had heard him.

A staff blast erupted near them followed by a string of curse words in a variety of languages caught their attention. Sam rolled off him and quickly to her feet as Daniel shot at Sekhmet with Teal'c's staff weapon. The weapon was awkward in the scholar's hands and he barely grazed the monster, but it gave Sam time to follow up the attack with a blast of energy from her hand device.

Jack reached up and grabbed the pistol jammed into the waist of Daniel pants. Ignoring a searing burn in his chest as he struggled to his feet, he stumbled over to where Teal'c leaned against the wall. He grabbed the Jaffa warrior's uninjured shoulder. "Time to go!" he yelled over the noise of blasted metal and rock coming from the other side of the room.

"Daniel! Jack turned toward the scholar. The young man ran to them and helped Teal'c to his feet. The Jaffa warrior looked shaken, but stayed upright.

The opening Sam had created in the wall was only a few feet away and Jack pushed his two friends toward their only means of escape. Daniel pulled Teal'c through the rubble of the opening doing his best to support the heavy warrior.

Jack watched Carter as she ducked a return blast from the creature. She glanced his way confirming his location. Her blue eyes burned with emotions as she looked at him and Jack could see what she had been hiding from him this whole time. Her fears and doubts mingled together with a profound sorrow hit him hard and he could not follow his teammates.

He took a step toward her and her eyes widened in understanding and the fears and doubts in them disappeared. He took another step toward her. She turned toward him and pointed the hand device she was wearing at him. A sad smile touched her lips. "Goodbye Jack."

A white pulse of light enveloped him and Jack felt himself go airborne for only a moment's time. His contact with the metal floor was painful and knocked his breath from him, but a quick assessment told him he was not injured. Well, no more than he already was.

Sam's eyes were still on him as he started to rise…slowly… to his feet and he felt a flash of anger at her insistence to save him. He was a grown man, damn it. It was his decision to live or die, not hers.

He saw Sam shift her gaze from him to the wall between them. He knew her intentions before the hand device shot out again and had to jump back as white light filled the opening. The percussion from the energy blast hitting the wall shook the floor beneath them and Jack had to brace himself or lose his footing again. Dust and debris filled the room and Jack could hear Daniel coughing and sneezing behind him. He turned to look at his teammates. Standing next to each other, both men were covered in dust and small bits of rubble. Daniel let out a monster sneeze that shook his entire body, but Teal'c stood unmoving his hand braced against the opposite wall, his eyes on the rubble that separated them from their friend and teammate.

"Jack." The young scholar said desolately. "Teal'c needs medical attention."

Teal'c growled in anger. "I am fine, Daniel Jackson." To prove his point, the Jaffa warrior slowly lowered his hand from the wall he was using for support.

Daniel looked back at the crumbled wall. "Are we really leaving her?"

Jack looked at the both men. "She wants us to go." He responded, but Jack could not shake the look he had seen in her eyes just before she had hit him with the hand device. "Damn it." He muttered. He looked at Teal'c. "Are you sure you are okay."

"I am as well as you, O'Neill."

Jack rubbed his chest trying to soothe the sharp pain there. "Yeah, I was afraid of that." He muttered. He limped over to where the big warrior stood and studied him a moment. He knew how close Sam and Teal'c had become over the years and he wondered what she had said to convince the warrior to leave her behind to fight this battle without him.

A bellowing roar sounded from behind the wall and Jack saw the Jaffa tense and his hands curl into fists. He waited for the warrior to disregard everything, grab his staff weapon and charge back into the fray. Then Jack could follow with a clear conscious. He could work with that. But Teal'c did not grab his weapon, he did not charge.

The great warrior uncurled his fists, bowed his head in a nod of respect and muttered something under his breath. Then he reached down, picked up his staff weapon and slowly made his way to the doorway leading out of the room.

"What was that?" Jack exclaimed. He looked at Daniel. "What did he say?"

"Sha'kek nem'ron." Daniel said in a respectful whisper.

Jack said nothing. He had picked up enough Jaffa speak to know what it meant and he now knew what Sam had said to the Jaffa warrior. The one thing that after over a hundred years of servitude to the Goa'uld the Jaffa warrior would understand…

I...die...free.

* * *

Sam could hear the wall collapsing behind her and a determination filled her. She turned back to the creature across the room.

The last blast had bloodied its lip and its shoulder looked to have been dislocated when it had hit the wall earlier. As she watched the beast grabbed the injured shoulder and its clawed hand twisted it with a loud crack. It grimaced, but it was obvious that its shoulder was now back where it should be. The creature bellowed at her showing bloodied and pointed teeth.

_Well now that all the sentimental crap is done. Shall we kill that thing? _Sekhmet practically purred at the idea of the violence that was about to occur. Sam felt her fingers flex in anticipation of the carnage about to come. The movement froze her to the spot. She had not done that. Mentally she pushed back against Sekhmet's influence and began opening and closing her hand just to prove to herself that she could.

_Fighting me now is pointless, Tauri. You only delay the inevitable. Every moment to you remain is another moment I may need to destroy it._

Sam knew that Sekhmet spoke the truth, but despite the number of times Sam just wished she could give up and fade away now that the opportunity was upon her she found that she was not ready yet. Every inch of her being fought against the idea of simply fading away into nothingness, she was not ready for the darkness yet.

The beast bellowed again jerking her from her thoughts.

With a last glace at the buried exit she had made for the guys, Sam grasped the syringe tightly in her hand and launched herself at the monster across the room.

* * *

The secret door leading into Sekhmet's private quarters opened slowly into the darkened room. Silently two shadows made their way through the door and began creeping toward the doorway. Even in the dark the lead figure knew the way.

Walking cautiously through the bedroom the darkened form's foot caught something on the floor. The clatter of metal scraping on the floor froze both figures. Listening for any response to the noise and finding none the larger of the two reached down and wrapped his hand around a long black strap. He lifted it from the floor and brought the object closer to his face. In semi-light coming from the moonlight outside he could see its long sleek killing lines.

"They are here. We need to hurry." Jacob's fist tightened around the rifle. Had the weapon already ended his daughter's life?

"Selmac…"

The disembodied voice spoke from the darkness, the sound was like an echo from the past and Jacob could feel Selmac tremor inside him. He turned toward the shadows that the voice came his body tense.

"Show yourself!" He demanded.

The darkness shimmered then receded as the Ancient Marcreat materialized before him. Selmac mentally hissed in his mind and he could feel a mixture of fear and rage flood his mind and body. Sekhmet's old host did not come any closer, but merely stood quietly…waiting. Jacob was surprised how plain the man standing before him seemed. He had none of the qualities that were so evident in many goa'uld hosts. Dull brown hair. His face was not ugly, but not attractive either. He was an average looking guy that no one would look twice at should they pass him on the street. He had difficulty attaching this man with the terror and hatred that filled him when Selmac thought of him. He seemed…well…harmless.

_He was not harmless! _Selmac seethed within him. _Why is he here? _She exclaimed.

"What are you doing here, Marcreat?" Jacob demanded of the silent figure watching him.

A sad smile touched his lips. "Please speak to me, Selmac. Of all that we have suffered at Sekhmet's hands you know that I was her victim as much as you were."

He could feel Selmac's desire to take over, but Jacob was not ready to release control yet. "Where is my daughter?" He demanded.

A look of extreme sadness came into the Ancient's hazel gaze. "She is alive…but she is fading, Jacob Carter."

His words confused him, but not Selmac. A profound sorrow emanated from his symbiote and Jacob grew angry when he realized that Selmac was already mourning his daughter.

"No!" He yelled at the ancient. "Where is she?" He was not going to lose her again!

"Pursuing her will only lead to your destruction, Jacob Carter and above all, Samantha would not want your death…not at her own hands."

"Sam would never kill me." Jacob said without doubt.

"No, Samantha would not, but the beast within her would with a horrifying glee." Marcreat responded.

"So the goa'uld control's my daughter." Jacob felt his heart sink.

Marcreat frowned. "Not exactly…"

Frustrated anger filled him. "Be clear then!" He barked in a commanding voice giving no doubt that he once held the rank of General for a reason. "Is my daughter a goa'uld or not?"

Marcreat's frown deepened. "I will try to explain."

* * *

The men of SG-1 made their way through a room adjacent to the one that Sam had blasted into moments earlier.

A quick mental check of what Jack had memorized about the fortress showed him that they were still close to the Sarcophagus room. He checked his handgun and frowned at the empty clip. Tossing the useless weapon to the floor, Jack hit the control pad. The door slid to the side and into the wall. Jack jerked back as a staff weapon fell into the room followed by a blast of foul air. Jack wrinkled is nose at the stench and took a quick glance outside. The sight that greeted him made his stomach turn and it took all his will not throw up right there.

He switched to breathing through his mouth and studied the sight beyond the doorway. Once he was confident that nothing moved, Jack squatted down carefully doing his best not to aggravate his already battered body and reached out to grab the staff weapon that had fallen through the doorway. He tried to ease the weapon out of the warrior's dead grip, but it was slick with the blood and gore of its previous owner. Jack had pry the man's dead fingers from around the shaft and grimaced when the act pulled the Jaffa's arm away from the body and made the warrior's dead head loll toward him. The Jaffa's face was frozen into a mask of fatal horror, his eyes wide, mouth open in a last shriek of terror.

Jack looked past the staring corpse. The rest of the corridor was more of the same carnage. Bodies littered the hall, blood and gore dripped from the walls and ceiling.

He looked back at his teammates. "Prepare yourself, guys, it's bad out here."

The men cautiously entered the corridor moving slowly along to avoid slipping in the bloodbath around them. Jack heard a sharp intake of breath from Daniel when the young man entered the passageway and knew that his friend would have nightmares for many nights after they made it out of this.

Jack stared at the carnage unable to believe that he was actually going to leave Sam to fight the thing that had done this.

"You promised, Jack." He muttered to himself. "She is relying on you to keep your word." Resisting the urge to turn toward the left and back to Sam, Jack gritted his teeth and turned right toward the passage way that would lead them back to the queen's chamber.

Teal'c and Daniel followed, but Jack could see the young scholar looking back toward the room with Sam in it. Teal'c did not look back, but Jack was pretty sure that if the warrior clenched his staff any harder the weapon would snap in two.

A roar of fury reverberated down the hall toward them followed by scream of pain that slammed into him like a sledgehammer. He looked back at his teammates. Both men looked close to their breaking points. It went against everything they were to leave Sam like this.

"We gave her our word, guys." He answered the unasked question swarming around them.

Daniel looked at Jack, unsmiling. "Technically, neither Teal'c nor I said anything…if you want to be picky about it."

Jack looked at Teal'c and raised a questioning brow. "Well, you're the honorable warrior guy…what do you think?"

Teal'c frowned. "My word was unspoken; however, that does not change its strength or my commitment to it."

Another scream echoed down the halls. Both men looked at him awaiting his order. Did they stay or did they go?


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Sam screamed in pain and slid to the floor where the mutated form of Sekhmet had thrown her moments before.

Her part of this fight was not going well. Even with Sekhmet consciousness lending her its' knowledge and aiding her by ramping up her physical abilities, she was losing. Her body was just too worn from all that had happened.

_You must deflect her energy attacks!_ Sekhmet yelled.

I know! Sam shouted back.

It was fricken annoying is what it was. Everything that happened, all that she had survived and she was gonna die at the hands of some mutant look-a-like; with a gou'ald nutcase in her brain shouting suggestions on the best way to get her ass thoroughly kicked.

She pushed her battered body to its feet with a groan. The creature, seeing that she was getting up, snarled through pointed teeth, "_I willlll dessstroyy yoouu_".

"Yeah, yeah…" Sam said wearily as she leaned against the wall too tired to care at the moment.

The beast had thrown her through the hole in the wall. She was back in the room with the charred shell of the sarcophagus. Lam'zel's broken and lifeless body lay behind her in a crumpled heap. The walls a grisly testament to the warrior's passing. Sam wondered numbly if the same fate awaited her.

Her mutated doppelganger stepped through the opening and stopped less than three feet away from her, but the creature did not attack as Sam struggled to stand. Drool dripped from the gaps in its torn cheeks and Sam's stomach turned when it smiled with its rows of jagged teeth at her.

"Your playing with me aren't you." It was not a question.

Its' smile widened and its eyes shined malevolently…intelligently.

_You are failing! We will both die!" _Sekhmet screamed at her.

Really? Well, hell that thought never crossed my mind. Sam retorted. Now shut up and let me think.

She felt her hand draw into fists.

Hey! Not yet! You take over too soon and this won't work.

The Sekhmet in her head growled in response, but backed off and allowed Sam control back. She studied the situation with a more calculating mind. As long as she kept trading energy blasts back and forth she would get no where. She needed to get close, but how?

The answer that came to her almost had her sighing and shaking her head.

_Are you a fool? She will destroy us!_

Ignoring Sekhmet's blistering tirade, Sam met the creature's eyes as she began to loosen the straps on her hand device. The creatures pale blue eyes darted between her hands and her face trying to figure out what she was doing.

Without taking her eyes from the creature, Sam unfastened the device and let it fall from her fingers. It hit the floor with a metallic clatter and she had to stiffen her spine and resist the desire to dive after it.

The creature's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her and raised its own hand device aiming it at her chest. "Fooolishhh, hhummaann."

Sam leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms forcing her body to appear relaxed and spoke with a casualness she did not feel. "Go ahead and blast me to bits." She said with a shrug. "A nice quick death…I could go for that…or…you can toss that hand device away and we could tear each other limb from limb." Sam leaned forward with a tight smile. "I know how much you love tearing limbs…"

The creature dropped its arm and stared at Sam with narrowed bloodshot eyes. "A trriccckk." It hissed. "Tttheeeee otheerrrss…"

Sam shook her head. "The others are gone." She stated, firmly. "I sent them away."

The creature's tongue ran along its exposed teeth as it gave her an accessing look. Blood dribbled over its lips and dripped down its chin mingling with sweat and saliva.

Sam's hand tightened on the syringe hidden within her grasp. The deadly poison was to have been plunged into her body. It was to have been her way to escape Sekhmet's consciousness within her. Now it would be her team's escape instead. The question was whether the creature would take the bait and insure the safety of Earth and the Universe as a whole. The question was would the beast fight her one on one? It was the only way Sam could get close enough to plunge the syringe in.

_This is insanity! _Sekhmet railed at her.

Do you have a better idea? Sam griped. I would love to hear…

Sam almost missed the lightning fast blur of the creature's deformed body as it launched itself across the small gap of space between them. She jerked to the side just evading the powerful fist as it flew past her face and dented the metal wall were her head just been. Unfortunately, she was not fast enough to avoid the other arm as it struck out and caught her midsection. The unmistakable snap of ribs cracking sounded in her ears at the same time her body exploded in pain. She felt the odd sensation of flying across the room then the brutal jarring of her body slammed onto the unyielding floor.

_Get up! _Sekhmet screeched at her.

Sam rolled onto hands and knees to the grating chuckle of the beast as it turned toward her.

_Give over to me! _

No! Sam yelled back. Not yet!

She got her feet holding back a groan as burning fire filled her chest. Another hit like that and she was done. …

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c remained frozen in the corridor, Sam's last scream still echoing in their ears. Silence surrounded them, but Daniel could almost here the war going on within Jack's mind. Despite their promise and the injured conditions the three men were in he wanted to go back. Would Jack go back on his word? His friend's internal struggle was felt by himself and Teal'c.

Jack stared down the corridor that led to his 2IC, his face a mask of indecision. Daniel knew he could simplify the situation. He could make a break for it and run full out back to their teammate then Jack would have no choice, but to follow.

The problem was that Daniel knew what Sam wanted. She wanted them safe. If they turned back and ran to help her they would all die. Sam knew this. Jack knew this. They all knew it.

So why were the three of them still standing here trying to find an acceptable reason to break their promise and run toward certain death?

Daniel looked at the two men standing beside him. Both were battered and bruised and in no shape to take on the maniacal monster that awaited them if they stayed. He took a steadying breath. For all their indecision each man knew which way they would go. All that remained was to say it out loud.

Daniel cleared his throat as he looked at their team leader, "Jack…"

An ear-splitting explosion of rock and metal cut him off as the wall of the corridor ten feet away from them shattered. Daniel only had time to throw his arms over his head and turn away from the barrage of deadly shrapnel that filled the corridor.

….

"Are you telling me that you left my daughter to fight that monster alone?" Jacob raged. "Where is the rest of SG-1?"

"They were injured in the battle with the creature. Samantha was trying to convince them to leave when I first felt Selmac's presence. I do know that when I left them their weapons were proving useless against Sekhmet's personal shield. They do not have what you Tauri call the 'firepower' to defeat her."

With a low growl, Jacob dropped the pack he had been carrying to the floor and knelt down next to it. He unzipped it quickly and pulled out a menacing looking rapid fire weapon, several hand guns and number of grenades.

Marcreat raised his brows in surprise at the small arsenal that Jacob pulled from his pack. "Do you believe you have the ability to battle Sekhmet's army?"

"We have no interest in her army." Jacob's eyes flashed and his angry expression shifted to one of cold fury. "_You are not the only one who wishes to see Sekhmet's destruction, Marcreat. I assure you I have craved if for many thousands of years._" Selmac's voice growled.

Marcreat frowned at the Tok'ra. "I am relieved that you agree with me, Selmac. Sekhmet's death is the only way to insure the safety of the universe …"

Selmac stood and stepped close to the Ancient pinning him with a withering glare. "_Do not try and convince me that your actions come from a desire to save the universe, Marcreat. You forget who you are speaking with. I know the darkness of hatred that infests your soul. The same rage infests me. It cries for her blood, preferably by my own hand. It screams for Sekhmet's destruction_." Selmac's dark gaze bored into him. "S_till I will not allow an innocent woman to die to feed my vengeance_."

Stung by her words, Marcreat glare back her. "I do not wish Samantha's death," he ground out between clenched teeth.

"_Nor do you care that is inevitable."_ Selmac countered. "_Not if it means the death of Sekhmet. You may scream to the universe that like the rest of us you are a victim of Sekhmet's evil, but unlike you we are not the ones who held her within our mind for thousands of years. Even now she stains your soul, Marcreat_." She stated ruthlessly.

Marcreat's thoughts churned at Selmac's words. The idea that Sekhmet still influenced his damaged soul was a waking nightmare he had battled against every moment of his immortality.

"I am free of her…" He choked out. "There is nothing left of her…"

"_No?_" Selmac responded cruelly. "_How long after meeting Daniel Jackson did you begin formulating this plan? From the beginning you have been manipulating and influencing every twist and turn of this scheme. You have led the humans along a carefully constructed course of your own design and with cool calculation you have successfully navigated the loopholes of the Ascended Beings' laws to lead Samantha Carter to this point and bring Sekhmet and her kingdom to its knees_.

_Yet for all you manipulations, all your powers you have made mistake after mistake, you did not foresee the complications that Sekhmet's clone introduced. You underestimated your adversary's cunning and maliciousness and now Samantha Carter holds Sekhmet's consciousness in her mind. Because of your vengeful arrogance you now have two beasts to destroy_."

Marcreat said nothing, but his eyes burned with anger at the Tok'ra.

"_You may not house Sekhmet in body, Marcreat, but within your soul…she still holds you prisoner_."

"No!" Marcreat screamed at her. "She does not command me!" He struck Selmac in the chest sending her crashing into a nearby wall.

Selmac's body fell to the floor with a hard thud. With a groan the Tok'ra pushed herself up and slumped against the wall as Marcreat stalked toward her. She raised her head and looked up at the Ascended Being baring down on her.

Marcreat burned with rage at her accusations. Who was she to accuse him! He had rid himself of Sekhmet! His hatred of that evil being was a consuming fire within him and he wanted to show this inferior being that he had broken that monster's shackles on him. No one controlled him! No one!

He advanced toward the Tok'ra stopping to tower over her. "Do not think that Sekhmet controls me, Tok'ra," he ground out. "I hold more power within my grasp than a thousand of her kind. With a flick of my fingers I could destroy her. I could wipe out entire worlds with a mere thought. I am the God she only pretends to be!"

"_Then destroy her_!" Selmak yelled at her. "_Obliterate her and her armies from the universe_!"

He laughed. The sound was harsh and grating. "And destroy myself in the process? I have sacrificed enough to Sekhmet's evil. I will not lose what I have become to kill her."

"_What have you become_?" Selmak's voice had softened, but steel laced through them the words making them stronger even though the Ancient could barely Selmac's voice.

He looked down at the Tok'ra at his feet. He did not see fear in her eyes nor did he see the glare of accusation. Her dark eyes were filled with sadness…for him.

"_You_ _were once a good man, a loving man with those who loved you in return_."

"She killed those I loved."

"_She did. She ended their lives, Marcreat, to feed her bloodthirsty soul_." Selmac whispered. "_How many will be required to feed your vengeful one?"_

He would not listen to her words. The hatred he felt for Sekhmet had burned for too long. Thousands of years of that kind of darkness would not be undone in a few words. Be they the truth or not.

He glared at the Tok'ra at his feet. "How many others, Selmac? You do not care about others only for your host's child. There is nothing more I can do for her. Her fate is sealed."

"_But Samantha," _Selmac implored. "_Marcreat_!"

But Marcreat was gone.

…

Jack hit the floor and covered his head with his arms attempting to protect himself from the dangerous debris. A quick glance at Daniel and Teal'c confirmed them doing the same. With a jerk of his head he looked down the hall to the gaping hole in the wall and watched as the creature's misshapen leg kicked a large piece of rock blocking its path sending it crashing to the side. The rest of the beast exited the hole and Jack drew in a sharp breath when he saw the woman writhing in its grasp.

Sam was still alive, but it was obvious that would not be the case for long. Her bloodied fingers tore ineffectually at the beast's clawed hand that held her. Her feet dangled above the floor and Jack could hear her gasping for air. The creature pulled Sam's face close to its own and ran its long salivating tongue along the side of her bruised face. Sam struggled to pull her face away in disgust. The creature smiled a horrible leering smile, "Deeaathh…taaassste…goooood…"

Sam raised her right hand and Jack saw a blood-smeared metal tube grasped within her fist. A syringe? His 2IC stuck out with it, but a vicious shake from the creature sent the slippery metal tube flying out of Sam's hand. With a strangled cry, Sam delivered a boned snapping right cross that with her enhanced abilities would have felled an elephant. The creature did not fall, but it did loosen its grip around Sam's neck allowing her to twist out of the monster's grasp. She fell heavily to the floor and began quickly backing away from the creature and farther from him, Daniel and Teal'c. Toward the fallen metal syringe.

Having not seen them the creature turned its back toward them stalking toward their weakened teammate. Jack checked the clip of the weapon he held. Empty.

He looked back at Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel held up his gun in one hand and showed three fingers on the other. Only three bullets left. Teal'c still had his staff weapon and Jack had the one he had taken from the dead Jaffa. He looked back at the monster that was only inches from his 2IC.

Sam's gaze shifted from the nightmare looming over her and caught Jack's own. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She shook her head at him tears filling the blue depths. Her bloodied lips formed the word 'Go' and he could see her eyes pleading with him to leave.

But Jack could not leave her to die. He knew this whole time that he was incapable of leaving her. He tightened this grasp on the staff weapon and slowly stood. The sharp pain in his chest reminded him why this was a stupid thing to do. He ignored it and brought the weapon up into a shooting position. The blast of his weapon was followed up a split second later by a second blast that raced by him when Teal'c fired his own weapon. Teal'c's weapon blast was accompanied by the report from Daniel's hand gun.

Jack knew it was a futile attempt. The creature's personal shield would simply deflect the shot, but he had to get the thing away from Sam. Amazingly, the personal shield did not activate and the two energy bolts struck the creature's back with lethal precision. With a bellow of rage the monster turned away from Samantha and Jack found himself staring into the malevolent eyes of the enraged beast.

Taking advantage of Sekhmet's distraction, Sam leapt up from the floor and jumped onto the back of the monster wrapping her arm around its neck and driving a fist into the wounds inflicted by the staff weapons. Sekhmet roared in fury at her attack and reaching its elongated arms over its head grasped Sam and threw her over its shoulder to slam against the nearby wall.

Sam fell with a sickening thud to the floor blood pouring from a gash in her forehead. Jack bellowed in rage and unloaded another blast from the weapon then took off across the corridor to help his 2IC. He heard the creature roar in pain, but had no idea if it was because of his shot or the one he heard Teal'c follow up with.

Jack reached Sam and immediately checked for a pulse. With a sigh of relief he found it; slow, but steady the blood pushed its way through her veins in a stubborn bid for life.

"Sam? Wake up, Sam." He urged desperately.

A life affirming groan escaped her and her eyes open slowly. Her expression went quickly from confusion to anger at the sight of him as she pushed at his arm, "Damn it Jack, get out of here!"

Jack shook his head. "I can't leave you anymore than you could leave me, Sam."

Her eyes filled with tears, "There not much of me left, Jack." She choked out.

"Whatever is left, Carter…I am not leaving you so stop asking me to do something I can't."

Sam closed her eyes and nodded to him.

His relief was short-lived. The air around them vibrated as a deafening bellow sounded above him and he realized that Sekhmet was practically on top of them. He lifted the staff weapon and fired, but the creature was too fast and caught the shaft of the weapon as it fired deflecting the energy bolt and wresting it from Jack's hands.

He gasped in pain as the beast grabbed the front of his shirt digging its claws into the skin beneath. He felt his body being lifted from the floor and a fiery agony erupted in his chest. His vision blurred for a moment then cleared as his face was brought inches from the creature own warped visage. Sekhmet dug her claws deeper into this chest piercing skin and Jack could not hold back the scream of pain that tore from his throat.

Sam's own scream of denial echoed her CO's. The beast was killing him. She launched her herself from the ground and with every ounce of her enhanced strength drove herself into the creature throwing them all back to the hard metal floor. The beast lost its grip on Jack and he was thrown aside by the force of the hit.

Sekhmet's consciousness inside of her screamed for release, but at the sight of Jack's crumpled form Sam's own rage viciously silenced her. Sam had reached the end of her endurance. Something inside her broke open and all the emotions and fears that she had been keeping at bay came rushing forward. This nightmare was too dark, too terrifying and even though she would lose herself to this madness she would be damned before she would lose those closest to her.

She rolled on top of the stunned creature. An all-consuming demand encompassing her and driving every fiber of her being to concentrate, to focus on only one thing… the complete destruction of the monster that endangered those she loved.

She could feel the burn of Ancient power build up inside her, the raw energy as it blazing though her body igniting the flow of power within every cell of her being. It spread out until every nerve in her body vibrated with the pure energy until she was convinced she would explode from the power inside her. It was too much to control and for a panicked moment she knew she was not strong enough to command it. Even Sekhmet had retreated to the far recesses of Sam's mind in terror from the waves of pure energy crashing through Sam's mind and body. It was pulling too much from her!

A blur of movement caught Sam's attention and through the haze of the trauma her body was being assaulted with she saw Daniel running toward Jack's fallen form and she knew if she did not get control soon all of them would die. Her friends were here because of her. Jack was dying in a puddle of his own blood because of her. The gut wrenching fear galvanized her.

I can't lose control of this! Reaching down in the deepest part of herself, Sam found the last of her untapped strength and battled the power within her; gathering it, shaping it and directing it. With a force of will unseen in those of her race, Sam harnessed the power of the Ancients and bent it to her command.

The battle that had seemed to wage for years in her mind and body had only lasted seconds in the real world. As Sam harness the Ancient powers within her the air around her began to crackle with the force of the power emancipating from the fragile construct of her human body and blue pulses of energy could be seen winding around her hands and arms. The monster lashed out at her, but was not fast enough. With lightning fast reflexes Sam grasped the creature by the neck and slammed the beast's head into the metal floor send blue sparks dancing across the floor's conductive metal surface.

Sekhmet's black eyes widened in pain and Sam saw terror enter the soulless cavities of darkness that stared up at her.

Cold blue eyes stared back at the creature without pity or mercy. "You believe yourself a god." She leaned in close to the terrified creature. "Let me give you quick history lesson, Sekhmet…sooner or later we humans kill our gods."


	55. Chapter 55

Hello everyone! Be sure to go back and reread Chapter 54 before starting this one. I made changes so the story would flow better. Enjoy reading!

Chapter 55

The mingled screams of his teammates still echoing off the walls, Daniel Jackson raced to Jack's still form, his heart pounding in fear. Sam's attack had thrown Jack about ten feet away from her and the creature, but Daniel ignored them as he raced by the two powerful beings struggling so near his friend's body.

Jack lay on his side unmoving, facing away from him. Reaching his friend, he fell to his knees and rolled the injured man onto his back. The sight that greeted him brought a gasp from his lips. The patch-job healing that Sam had done earlier had been destroyed. Jack's chest was practically laid open before him. Huge gaping holes where Sekhmet had sunk her claws into him had torn away chunks of flesh and bone when ripped from the monster vise-like grip when Sam had attacked the vicious creature. Daniel could see the upper part of Jack's heart pumping in a macabre peek-show like window made by the gaping hole. He could see other places where ribs had been broken away to expose ravaged organs, muscle and tissue. Daniel tore at his filthy stain covered brown robe ripping ragged, uneven strips of the cloth away from the garment. He pressed the cloth against the worst of the wounds, covering the disturbing sight of Jack's still beating heart as it pumped more and more of the life giving fluid from the wounded man's body. It was useless. But Daniel hoped that he could buy Jack the seconds he needed till Sam could help him.

Teal'c dropped down next to him. He reached over and tore another chunk of cloth from Daniel's robe and pressed it to a wound in the Colonel's lower chest just below the shatter pieces of his ribcage.

An odd gurgling sound caught Daniel's ears and his gazed jerked to the wound nearest him. Blood did not flow from it like it did the others. Instead it oozed out in a cascade of a thousand tiny ruby red bubbles that slid over Jack's chest and down his side. Daniel felt his heart drop at the sight. Jack's right lung was punctured. He was drowning in his own blood.

A horror-filled scream filled the room and Daniel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he looked up to see Sam with her hand wrapped around Sekhmet's throat. A streak of joy went through him when he saw Sam suddenly had the upper-hand.

From the angle that Daniel sat with Jack and Teal'c, the young man could see Sam's face contort into a mask of unholy rage erasing the momentary surge of joy and replacing it with a shiver of fear that raced over his body. Was that still Sam beneath the terrifying visage? In a move so fast that Daniel almost questioned that he saw Sam do it. His teammate slammed her fist into the creature's chest. A scarlet mist of blood and gore erupted spraying Sam's face, chest and arms. Sam did not flinch or even seem to notice it. Blue streaks of light began pouring from the gaping hole wrapping around the creature as it thrashed and screamed below Sam's ruthless assault.

Jack jerked beneath his hands and Daniel felt a last jagged breath escape his friend lips. Daniel looked at the hole in his side and saw the cascade of red glistening bubbles slow then cease their flow.

"Jack?" Daniel's shaking voice could barely be heard over the creature screaming. Time seemed to slow to long seconds as he watched the life leave his friend's battered body. "Sam." He whispered to himself. He looked up toward his teammate with every intent of yelling for help, but the sight that greeted his eyes stilled the words on his lips.

The blue bolts of light writhed in and around both Sam and the violently thrashing creature. Every muscle in Sam's body bulged with the effort to keep the beast under her grasp. All color had fled her normally pale visage giving her a cold blue cast under the blue lightning surround her. Hate and rage were the only emotions that could be seen on her face while she looked down at the creature and she poured energy pulse after deadly energy pulse into her enemy. Her head raised, her eyes closed in a horrifying ecstasy as she fed on the power crackling over her. Then her face changed, darkening and Daniel realized the blue streaks of energy had begun to darken going from blue to the deepest black he had ever seen. The sparks of energy pulsed over the metal floor and Daniel felt an uncomfortable electrical current invade his own body. He heard a grunt of pain from Teal'c at the same time jolt of energy made him jerk. Terror flowed with the electrical current. Sam was going to kill them all.

Without thinking, Daniel screamed Sam's name. She jerked her head toward him and Daniel recoiled when eyes black as the deepest space caught him in their gaze. Blue-black flashes of light races within them and Daniel realized that Sam was not with them, she was lost in the Ancient powers that coursed through her.

The creature below her stopped thrashing and finally lay still, but Sam had not seemed to notice. Her dark gaze still stared toward him, unseeing. Daniel could not move, not even to see if Teal'c was still nearby. He was frozen in the dark expanse that looked at him.

With a jerk of her body, Sam closed her eyes and Daniel felt he had just been release from an airless room. He gasped in a lungful of air and watched as Sam looked back down at the creature and released another bolt of blue-black fire. The creature jerked under the assault then jerked again as Sam wrenched her hand from the creature blackened chest and stood. Sam stared at the creature's face; a fine mist of the creature's blood covered her pale skin and the ripped and tattered remnants of her golden gown. Crimson gore dripped from the fingers of her right hand splattering against the metal floor as she flexed the stained fingers. When she turned her gaze toward him once more, Daniel stiffened expecting to see the terrifying dark orbs again, but the eyes the met his were light blue once more. She stepped over the creature grapping something off the floor then closed the distance between them. Daniel leaned protectively toward Jack's body still not sure who was coming toward them. Was it Sam or Sekhmet?

…..

Sam had Sekhmet screaming and writhing under her grip, she had no pity for the beast beneath her or the fact that she was about to end its' life. Of all the gods SG-1 had killed over the years, this one she would destroy with relish. Her hatred of the beast beneath her hands was deep and unabiding in its fire.

Watching the beast writhe, Sam saw within it not only the physical manifestation of the gou'ald, Sekhmet, but a representation of the monster within her, as well. A warped misbegotten creature consuming her from the inside out, clawing its way to the surface with its jagged, gore slathered fangs and flesh shredding talons. She wanted that beast destroyed, obliterated from existence, but she could reach it. Despite her best efforts to end her own life and take the monster with her, she had failed again and again. Her inability to do so seethed inside of her. The rage churned and stormed increasing with a movement of the creature that was trying to kill and her team.

She could not destroy the beast within, but she could destroy the one within her vise-like grip.

Sam shifted her focus back to the creature in her grasp. Sekhmet screamed foul threats as she frantically clawed her Sam's arms tearing at the battle-bruised flesh, but Sam did not feel the sharp points piercing her skin. She only felt cold hatred as she drew back her fist and drove it into the creature's chest tearing though skin, muscle and bone. A shriek of agonized pain pierced the air around her and Sam's smile was all ice and death when the creature's shriek ended and it looked into her eyes. The creature's oddly skewed blue eye still stared lifelessly toward empty space, but the black one was alive and full of terror. The beast began to buck and thrash, but it was to no avail.

Sam released the mental barrier she had used to hold the ancient power at bay. It erupted from its cage and burned with white-hot fire across the neural pathways of her brain wrapping itself around the minute particles that made of the fragile construct of her body.

She let it rage! She let it consume!

The monster's screams turned from fear to agony as Sam's fist encased within the creature's chest cavity began to glow and crackle with energy. Lightning blasts of blue fire attacked the screaming creature, but Sam mercilessly held on as she sent bolt after bolt of dark blue energy into the monster's body beneath her.

Sam's soul cried out in triumph as the energy pulsed relentlessly through her body into the beast beneath her. She embraced the savage power as it flowed through her enveloping her body to the smallest particle of her genetic makeup.

She was powerful! Unstoppable! Suddenly the universe was not such an infinite expanse; it was almost nothing compared to what was being unleashed in this tiny room. Was this what it was to be an Ascending Being? Was this what Marcreat kept to himself? What he refused to bring to aid her?

The Bastard!

The beast bucked and thrashed and Sam did not hear its cries. Did not feel it struggles to escape her. She did not see the blue bolts of power darken to the blackest of space, did not see it as it surrounded her and brushed against her body like a serpents' slithering caress then touch the metal floor and expand toward the others in the room with her. All she knew was the anger and hate she felt for Marcreat and all his kind. All this power and still they do nothing to help the innocents of the universes. To have these abilities at their beck and call and still watch the worlds around them burn under the relentless onslaught of evil empires! How could they exist like that?

Was this why Daniel chose to leave the Others? For him to have all this power and yet be allowed to do nothing with it?

"SAM!"

Her name reverberated within her mind, the pure unadulterated terror in it tearing her out of her dark and chaotic thoughts. Her head jerked up at the sound and looked where the scream had come from, but she did not see who had yelled it. She could not see the room where she knew she sat on top of Sekhmet's dying form. It was all dark, as if she had entered the deepest expanses of space and set adrift there. The barest hints of life were tiny pin-point lights millions of miles away, far beyond the place she resided.

Was she lost? Had she lost the battle and faded to nothingness. Was this to be her eternity?

"Samantha."

It was not same the voice that had called to her a moment before. This time her name was barely a sound on a non-existent breeze... Sam did not turn toward the sound for it did not come from any one place it was all around her.

"Samantha"

…

Marcreat had felt the first crackle of Ancient power the moment Samantha had released it into her body. A triumphal bellow of joy filled him as he immediately left Selmac and her host and rematerialized behind the men of SG-1. He did not spare a glance for the human men his eyes only absorbed the sight of Samantha bent over whispering in the writhing beast ear. The terror in the beast's eyes filled him with cold satisfaction.

Sekhmet. His hell. His unending nightmare. She was finally dying. Samantha was doing it! She was killing the cancer that had been eating at his soul for thousands upon thousands of lifetimes.

All his searching, all his planning looking for a way to end the torment of the demented gou'ald monster was coming to fruition. He would finally see the murderer of his family destroyed.

The other Sekhmet, the one housed within Samantha's mind did not seem real at this moment, only the physical manifestation on floor less than ten feet away held his hate, his loathing. His hands itched to be Samantha's hands, to be the instrument of the creature destruction. To feel its physical body jerk with the power being unleashed into it, to unleash his OWN power into it!

Unseen by those around him, Marcreat walked past Daniel and Teal'c as they frantically began to tear at the young man's tunic and hold off the Colonel's inevitable death. The barest prick of remorse touched him as he passed, but faded to nothing as he approached the writhing beast.

Samantha held it immobile, her hand mercilessly crushing its throat and Marcreat did not hear his own whispered encourage of 'crush it' escape his lips as he reveled in the bloodthirsty vengeance that coursed through him.

He crouched down next the two powerful entities and smile cruelly at Sekhmet. He opened his mind and projected his thoughts into the monster's demented mind.

"Let it be known, Sekhmet, that the tauri human's hand is my hand! That you die by my design and my desire and no other!"

He saw the creature's black eye swivel around in its socket searching for the voice, then stilling when it realized it could not see the voice and who it belong to it.

Marcreat heard a shriek of rage reverberate in his mind and reveled in the sound of it. "That's right, unholy serpent, I will be the last voice you hear in your sadistic mind. In a moment's time I will have my vengeance and you will be dead."

The shrieking silenced only to be replaced by a screeching laugh.

Marcreat's smile faded at the sound. "Do you find your destruction amusing, beast?

The laugh died into a coarse snicker. "No my dearest host, it is yours."

Marcreat did not respond, but his silence must have been telling because the skin around Sekhmet's black eye crinkled with a combination of amusement and pain. The gou'ald's body writhed against Samantha's hold, but the woman held the beast firm. Marcreat frowned into the blue eyes which seemed unfocused as she contemplated the creature within her grasp. The Ancient want to yell out to kill the beast, he suddenly did not want to hear Sekhmet's opinions of his demise and had rankled at being called her 'dearest host'.

"My destruction is something you will not witness, Sekhmet." Marcreat stated firmly. "I will exist long after you are lost in the mists of time."

"You have become a twisted soul, my dearest host, if you do not realize that your destruction will be only moments behind mine." The black eye swiveled to the woman above. "The moment I die and am reborn within Tauri female." The smugness in Sekhmet's thoughts wormed into his own ones unsettling the Ancient. "I must say, Marcreat, I am quite pleased with the sacrifice you have brought me. She is a lovely fatted calf," the creature's bloodied tongue slipped out of the torn cheek and ran over its jagged teeth, "my rebirth will be bought with the blood of her friends and slow dismemberment of her soul." The voice softened and was loving in its praise. "Thank you, my dearest host."

Marcreat stood up abruptly, horrified at the creature's words and shaking his head in denial. In the beginning he had mourned every life lost to the gou'ald madness, they were deaths he was forbidden to stop. When was the last time he mourned a lost life? When had people begun dying not because of Sekhmet's madness, but because of his own? He looked at Samantha.

Coldness seeped into his body as he studied her. She was no longer the complex and fascinating tauri that had captured his respect and admiration. Her pale, hard features were cold with hatred and as he watched a murderous glint entered the deep blue eyes that had once been warm and kind. He barely saw the downward stab of Samantha's fist into Sekhmet's chest, but the thunderous scream of pain that mingled with the vocal screaming of the creature crashed through his head causing him to fall the to the floor in intense pain.

Sekhmet bucked and thrashed under Samantha's assault, screaming as she tore at the hand still holding her throat and the arm just above the hole in her chest.

Marcreat felt the full release of Ancient power from Samantha before the blue streaks of power began to form over the tauri woman. He pulled his thoughts from Sekhmet's. The relief was immediate, but not lasting as he felt the build up power begin. Amazed he watch in frozen horror as crackling energy began to build around Samantha, as the brilliant blue pulses of light that Marcreat was familiar with began to writhe around her and Sekhmet jolting the evil beast with surge after surge of deadly bolts began to darken and change. It was something he had never seen before, but he knew it was wrong. He watched as Samantha began to change as well, losing herself in the raw power coursing through her body and realized she had found the core of the Ancient power, but Samantha was not able to control it properly. It had take millions of years of evolution for the Ancients to master such power, it was impossible to think that Samantha would be able to do the same.

A bolt of black energy snaked along the floor past his knees and Marcreat heard Daniel's terror filled shout of "SAM!"

Samantha's head came up and Marcreat jerked in surprise at the infinite blackness that they had become. She stared unseeing at her teammate and the Ancient saw the young man pale at the sight of his friend as he leaned protectively over the colonel shielding him from the unknown entity that stared toward him.

Marcreat forced his eyes back to Samantha's and the weight of his vengeful quest crushed against him. He had become the monster …the mad beast. Sekhmet's consciousness would not kill Samantha Carter or those around her. Samantha was dying now in front of him becoming lost in the consequence of his actions toward her and everyone around her. He had sacrificed her, not to Sekhmet as the gou'ald so believed, but to himself and the unending darkness that had ruled him since the fateful day he had become Sekhmet's host.

Marcreat closed his eyes as soul searing remorse filled him.

"Samantha." He whispered.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Samantha searched the darkness around her for the voice. She felt strange, disconnected from herself. The pinpoints of light caught her attention again and she recoiled from them. They were bluish-white, without warmth and she felt an icy fear capture her as they moved toward her. Her instincts screamed at her to run, but here in the darkness she had no legs to run with. Then she knew. She knew she had lost the battle, she had lost her mind and an unending nightmare was rushing toward her.

The lights rushed forward surrounding her and Sam released a soundless scream as millions upon millions of sights, sounds and emotions invaded her consciousness. Searing pain lanced through her mind as an unending torment beyond her comprehension battered against her brain. It was too much! Patterns of light dove at her and it felt as if they were grabbing a hold of her thoughts, her memories attacking everything that made her who she was. Flashes of her childhood played before her then were pulled away into the darkness beyond the lights. Memories of college, of joining the Air Force, her first look at the Stargate were all being pulled out of her and speeding away making room for the knowledge that relentlessly filled those empty spaces. She felt her very being splintering in the fragments, everything that made her Samantha Carter was being erased to make room for something else. Her first days at the SGC came to her and she watched as they raced into the darkness, images of Daniel, Teal'c and General Hammond, her father all began to fade away. And Jack. She grasped desperately at his image her mind screaming to hold on to it. It began to pull away and Samantha watched the last of herself fade away with it.

"Samantha." Marcreat whispered her name a second time. The dark eyes looked toward his voice, but only stared unseeing at him. The humans believed that the eyes were the windows of the their souls, staring into the fathomless darkness of Samantha's gaze he knew a fear he had not felt since Sekhmet first bored her way into his body and mind. Was it too late? Was Samantha beyond his reach?

Cautiously, he let his mind stretch out and touch the mind of the woman next to him. His mind recoiled at the onslaught of the Ancient Powers running rampant through Samantha's mind. Something was going terribly wrong with Samantha's transformation from human to Ancient. There was too much information. Chaos reigned. The uncontrolled release of Ancient knowledge was rioting through a mind unable to contain or control it. Taking a deep breath he pushed in further and was almost overwhelmed by the massive amount of knowledge and energy surrounding him. Marcreat felt panic take hold as he searched for some shred of Samantha's consciousness among the glut of information swirling around him. He recognized bits and pieces of the images flashing past him, but nothing that belonged to Samantha Carter. He needed to concentrate and focus so he could find her. Blocking out the chaos swirling around him he let one thought enter his mind. Samantha Carter. He focused on her life force, her soul, the energy specific to her and her alone. An eternity of time passed within seconds and Marcreat felt all the lifetimes he had lived stretch before him as he desperately searched for her. He had to find her. He pushed his mind deeper into the insanity and felt a feather light brush of her consciousness. He grasped toward it only to lose it. He opened his mind wider pushing back anything that was not purely Samantha.

There.

A faint, but fractured feeling of Samantha's life force tugged at him and he focused on it putting every ounce of mental power he had into getting closer to it. In the center of the maelstrom of Ancient Knowledge, he found her fading consciousness. Images of her life were flying past him as Ancient images blasted past to replace what was being pulled out of her. Blue and black bursts of energy surrounded him. He looked at one of the black bursts and saw within it not the knowledge of the Ancients, but that of the Ascended. Panic filled him. She was in the first stages of ascension. She could not ascend! Not with Sekhmet still attached to her. He rushed toward her battling through the Ancient and Ascended images mentally striking them aside to only have others replace them. The white energy glow of Samantha's consciousness swirled with black swirls as it ebbed in and out of focus and he could see it fracturing, wispy tendrils of her soul being pulled away. With a violent mental push he burst forward and surrounded the fading sphere of light grasping at the last vestiges of Samantha's life force and caging them within his own. He felt the pull of the Others just as he touched her. They were trying to pull him back trying to stop him. The moment he touched her they retreated.

He refocused his energy into protecting them from the Ancient knowledge, his ascended powers giving him the edge he needed to defend them. Carefully he reached out and touched Samantha's mind.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

For a millisecond of time she felt nothing as if she suddenly had ceased to exist. A millisecond of time she felt peace then she was torn back into consciousness surrounded by a bright light that pulsed violently like a slowly rotating strobe light. Somehow she had a physical body again or better said a mental manifestation of her body. A manifestation that was lying down curled defensively around itself in a fetal position. Her eyes were still closed, but she could still see the pulsing light through her closed lids, she could hear a sizzle and crack when the lights pulsed, felt it echoed in her imaginary muscles and limbs and she yearned to return the peace of oblivion.

"Samantha."

Samantha? Her name? She was not sure. She searched her mind, but all she could find was fragmented images of people she was not sure she knew. Pieces of life events she did not recognize and faint feeling of something scratching at the back of her mind trying to push its way out. She felt wrong, as if she had been pulled apart and put back together with the wrong pieces in the wrong order.

"Please, Samantha. Open your eyes.

She felt the faintest of touches against her face when the voice said her name. The touch coaxed her to open her eyes. The image of young man came into focus. She frowned at him. He seemed familiar. He smiled faintly at her, but his soft brown eyes reflected his worry as he gazed at her.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and glanced up to a white sphere of energy surrounding her. Black and blue lightning strikes of energy shook the barrier creating the strobe effect and she gasped as she felt the energy like a physical blow.

She felt a brush of fingers against her hand and her gaze flew back to the young man kneeled next to her. Eyes wide in fear she stared at him not understanding why she was in this place or what she had done wrong to have been taken from the peaceful darkness.

The barrier shook and her body jerked back as a pulse of white energy broke through the barrier and hit her in the chest. She gasped as it burned through her body.

"I know it hurts, Samantha. You must be strong."

She shook her head. "I want to go back to the darkness." Her voice barely a whisper. "Please."

"I'm sorry, but you cannot."

"Why?" She cried out. She was not sure who she was, but somehow she knew that coming back only meant unending sorrow and pain.

"You do not belong to the darkness, Samantha Carter."

Another bolt of energy pulsed through the barrier a brilliant blue that sizzled across her mind.

The burning began to fade only to return when another burst of white light passed through the barrier holding the black energy at bay.

"Stop this!" She gasped.

"You must endure." The young man touched her shoulder. She slapped his hand away and scrambled back as another burst of white light entered and hit her. She grabbed her head as the burning scorched through her brain. An image of a pretty blond woman with large blue eyes was staring at her from a framed moving picture, no not a picture. A mirror and she knew that it was her. Samantha Carter. Other images began to form and with each one she recognized the people and events in them. Her father, her brother, her mother and others in a disjointed movie played out before her unfolding her life in confusing jumble of images. She saw her friends, Daniel and Teal'c. Another strike of white light and a man with salt and pepper hair and intense brown eyes burned across her brain and with it came a whirlwind of conflicting emotions. The Colonel. Jack. She smile faintly at the image, but another jolt hit her and a different image took his place. It was herself again, but it was not her. It laughed at her, a cold mocking laugh that terrified her.

The scratching in the back of her mind intensified and she shrank away from it. She realized it was a part of her that it was evil. The laughter became louder and Sam realized it was no longer coming from the image, but from within her own mind. It tore at her mind ripping through her memories superimposing itself over her. Her body began to thrash as she fought against the terrifying presence.

"Help me!" she screamed at the young man, his name flashing across her mind. "Marcreat! Don't let her take me!"

Strong hands grabbed and shook her. "Fight her, Samantha!"

Sam felt the horrifying shadow of Sekhmet's consciousness pass over her mind wrenching her control from her. Panic seized her and she mentally clawed at the evil presence fighting for dominance. "No!" she screamed.

The maniacal laugh surrounded her.

The primal scream coming from Samantha's form was the most terrifying sound Marcreat had ever heard. He jerked back as she began kicking and screaming twisting her body and clawing at her temples trying to tear out the invading entity.

He reached for her again yelling her name over and over again, but she did not hear him trapped within Sekhmet's grasp. He tried to still her thrashing, but she was strong in her tormented state and lashed out at him throwing him back.

He hit the barrier, felt it crackle against his mental hold on it. He strengthened the barrier solidifying against the barrage of Ascended knowledge hitting against it.

He had been able to pull back Samantha's life force and with it the Ancient DNA and knowledge he knew she would need to survive returning from the unnatural attempt at Ascension. Marcreat regretted having to bring her back from the peaceful arms of death, but he had no choice. Somehow Sekhmet had figured out how to ascend, but it had been done wrong. The black burst of power pounding against them was evidence of that. It seemed a bastardized version of the wondrous experience that was all white light and peace.

He had no choice. Samantha's life force was too weak to make the transformation leaving Sekhmet to ascend. The only way to stop Sekhmet from ascending was to bring them both back trapping Sekhmet back within Samantha's mind and body. Better to have Sekhmet in a human host than with the power of an Ascended Being. The decision tore at him. He had almost let it happen anyway. Samantha deserved the peace of death.

He had felt the Others trying to stop him and pull him back just as he reached Samantha's dying life force. He knew why they pulled back. Joined so intimately with Samantha's and the goa'uld's consciousness they could not take the chance of pulling Sekhmet with him.

Samantha shrieked again and Marcreat reached out gathering her thrashing body into his arms holding her close speaking softly to her. Telling her she was not alone and to keep fighting. After what seemed an eternity her thrashing stopped and she became still. He continued to hold her stroking her hair and whispering gentle encouragement. He remembered doing the same to his daughter when she had awoken from a childhood nightmare.

He felt her stir in his arms. She raised her face opening clear blue eyes to gaze at him in confusion.

"Samantha?"

Her lips twitched slightly and a cold smile formed.

"Hello dearest, did you miss me?"

Jacob Carter ran toward the sounds that rocked the corridors of Sekhmet's palace searching for his daughter and her team.

He rounded a corner in time to see Teal'c's son, Rya'c, he twisted his body to the side almost colliding with the young Jaffa warrior. Rya'c's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him, "Rya'c, where is Sam?" Jacob demanded.

"The last I saw her she and SG-1 were in the Sarcophagus Room."

Jacob pushed the young man down the hall. "Go find help and hurry!" He watched the boy go then asked Selmak where the Sarcophagus Room was. Selmak told him and he took off.

Sekhmet let out a cold cruel laugh as Marcreat shoved her off his lap and jumped away. She smiled at him amused at the wary look he gave her. She looked at the barrier holding back the Ascended knowledge impressed and irritated at the power it took to control it.

She slid her gaze back to Marcreat. "I don't suppose you would be willing to release this little bubble of yours and let all the wonderful knowledge in here."

"No." He growled at her. "With nowhere to go it will soon be gone."

"Now, now my dearest, don't be…how do the tauri put it…such a sore loser." Her former host glared at her. "Yes, I know. You were hoping the tauri female would be strong enough to fight me." She waved a chiding finger at him. "Tsk, tsk…you should have known better. " She turned toward the barrier and trailed her fingers over the translucent surface as she walked around the barrier toward her former host. He did not move out of her way standing his ground and glaring at her with hatred in his brown gaze. She stood within inches of him gazing up into the face of the host she shared for so long. "If it makes you feel better, she is still in here." She said tapping her temple. "I have decided not to completely destroy her after all."

"Let her go, Sekhmet. At least give her the peace of oblivion." Marcreat said in a low voice.

Sekhmet's brows raised in surprise, "Are you asking me to be merciful, Marcreat?"

He glowered at her. "Yes, I am."

She smiled at him. "Ask me nicely, dearest."

Sekhmet delighted in the struggle she saw on the Ancient's face. She could see him warring over his hatred for her and his concern for the tauri female's soul. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them the hatred was gone replaces with sadness.

"Am I truly your dearest, Sekhmet?" he asked.

Sekhmet studied him as he gazed at her. Of all her hosts, he had been hers the longest and in her own twisted way she had cared for him. He had brought control to the chaos that had ruled her for so long. He had given her the ability to guide her own life and not be subject to the madness that comprised her early years. She slowly nodded in answer to his question. "In many ways you are still a part of me. If I were to believe myself able to feel anything it would be for you. "

"Then please release her." He whispered. She reached up and touched her hands to his chest pleased that he did not jerk away when her fingers brushed against him. He looked down at her. "Please, Sekhmet."

"You truly do care for the tauri female."

He nodded placing his hand over both hers. "It is because of my actions that she suffers."

Sekhmet smiled. "Yes. It is your fault and I believe that her continued torment will be a good and proper lesson to you for seeking my destruction," she glanced at the darkness surrounding the barrier the Ascended knowledge had faded away, "and robbing me of chance to ascend." His grip on her hand tightened at her words. "Also, her continued existence will keep you and those of her team, should they survive my wrath, in my control. Hurt me and I will make her suffer." He glared at her. "You have only delayed the inevitable, Marcreat. I will ascend" she tapped her finger to Samantha's temple "the Ancient knowledge is in here. I almost accomplished it this time."

…..

Marcreat felt cold at her words. If Sekhmet did find a way to ascend The Others would be ruthless in response. They would not care that Samantha was an innocent victim she would be utterly destroyed along with the goa'uld.

"Come now, my precious host, do not look so desolate. Perhaps in another thousand years or so you will come up with another plan to destroy me. I do so enjoy this game of chase you have created for us."

Marcreat could not handle another thousand years of dodging in and out of the Ascended Beings laws trying again and again to kill Sekhmet only to fail because he could not take direct action.

"The tauri female hates you, you know that don't you." Sekhmet let out a cruel laugh "She curses your existence then screams for you to save her at the same time. Such a pathetic creature." She leaned into him and smiled up at him. "Pity you could not find the loophole the tauri female ask you to look for. What ignorant creatures humans must be to believe such a thing could exist in the laws of a race of all-knowing entities?"

Sekhmet's words blistered his soul. Even knowing that the Ascended's Laws could not be manipulated he had searched through his mind for some way around them. Tried to find a way to kill Sekhmet and save Samantha Carter. At least by bringing both of them back to corporal life Samantha survived and a chance to save her might still be found. He ignored the sensible part of him that said it could take thousands of years before it was possible and by then Samantha would be lost to the insanity of being a host to Sekhmet for such a long time.

He felt a faint, testing pull from The Others. He shrugged it off confident they would not act until he released his connection to the insane goa'uld. When Oma helped him ascend before it was only after Sekhmet had been removed from him by the goa'uld, Ra. In those first moments of freedom before his physical body died she had offered him the chance to ascend and he had taken it. Given the chance to do again, he would have chosen oblivion. Ascension had become his torment, a sentence into an eternal hell of never fading memories of his family's death and the horrors he had witnessed while host to the monster standing before him.

The darkness would be a blessing now. Perhaps that would be his punishment once he released his hold on the goa'uld and the others pulled him out. He knew could not hold her here much longer. He needed to stay connected to Sekhmet long enough to give Samantha the chance to awaken and use the syringe.

Unaware of his thoughts, Sekhmet cooed at him, "You will not believe me, but you will always be my preferred host. This tauri female is not as strong as you. We could join you and me. Come back to the living, my dearest and we will rule this universe! They will not be able to interfere if you are no longer Ascended. Do this and I will release the tauri female and her team without further repercussions."

Marcreat stared at her in disbelief. Take human form and rejoin with her? She was truly insane to think he would ever allow himself to enter that hell again. He would choose complete oblivion before doing that. Wait, could it be that simple? His mind whirled with the possibilities of the thoughts that flew through his mind.

Marcreat tightened his grip on her hand then smiled at her. "Stay close to me" he said, "whatever you do stay connected to me."

Marcreat released the barrier.


End file.
